The Roles We Play
by Cugami
Summary: AU: Everyone has a role to play, particularly those born into it. Then there are those who carve a new path to take. When Rukia leaves as duty demands, Ichigo chooses to protect her the only way he can: apply as a bodyguard.
1. Chapter 1: That Odd Girl

Disclaimers: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite. Hana Yori Dango belongs to Yoko Kamio.

Note: AU. This entire idea came up from some crack conversation I've had with a friend. What if Kuchiki Byakuya and Domyouji Kaede force Rukia and Tsukasa together in an attempt to stop their heirs from mingling with people lower than their rank (aka Ichigo and Tsukushi). And so here it is. This is mostly Bleach.

* * *

**Chapter 1: That Odd Girl**

Ichigo is on his way home when he decides to pass by the twin's school to check on how junior high is treating them. He is still a couple of blocks away when he notices a group of older boys cornering both his sisters. Even from that far a distance, he can tell that Yuzu is crying and Karin is injured. Karin will not stay on the ground unless she can no longer stand. He can only assume she's sprained an ankle or worse, a broken leg.

He starts to run but someone else arrives first -- a little girl shoving and wriggling her way until she's in front of the twins. She's barely taller than Yuzu and her light dress only makes her even smaller. She seems to be in a heated argument but when Ichigo reaches them, all the talk ceases and the guy points at Ichigo and yells, "That's him!"

He finds out that the boys are ones he's beaten some time ago and are taking out their anger on his weak link, particularly his sisters. All these, the little girl rants at him the moment she registers, from the bullies no less, that it is his fault. She's in the middle of drilling what a troublesome idiot he is and he lets all the words fly out his other ear. He is too busy glaring at the morons who will soon be bloody. He does notice that she's carefully placed herself between him and the boys, as if they will not hurt her or attack him. At the same time, he can't attack any of them with her in the way like that.

She's telling him to walk away and stay out of trouble, pointing at his sisters behind them who are silent spectators with the occasional sniffle from Yuzu. He pays no mind because the twins are safe with him there to block the path. She uses her little hands to push him away again and when he finally looks down at her, he yells back, "What are you doing!? This is my fight!"

Someone from the group sneers, "Oh, so she's the girlfriend. Should've known."

And next thing Ichigo sees is a torn up trash can that slams the lithe form in front of him and she skids to the lamp post in a hard thump. Her head hits the post and she slides down to her knees, bleeding in several places where the serrated edges of the metal came in contact. There is blood on the post.

Ichigo's initial shock quickly morphs to anger. His fists clench, a snarl escapes his lips and he's ready to go in head first.

He catches a glimpse of her standing up from the corner of his eye. She wobbles and he's torn between helping the frail creature and head butting the closest moron. To his surprise, she wobbles to where he is and stops him from initiating battle, one arm stubbornly wrapped around his. He hears them laugh and cheer for victory that he can't fight this time; that they will beat him up in front of his girl and his sisters. His heart pumps harder with the building adrenaline and he can almost hear the rush of blood.

He doesn't see red. His vision tunnels and darkens instead.

"Idiot, they're too many," she says and it breaks the bloodlust that thrums in his head. Contrary to her words, she uses his arm to keep her body steady as she throws her duffel bag at the nearest guy's face with surprising force and accuracy. The guy falls over with a yell and the others try to catch him. As if one petite girl against ten adolescents has a higher survival rate than Ichigo against all of them. She can be stupid, too, apparently.

In that short respite, she shoves a bamboo sword in Ichigo's hand and grins. "A weapon evens out the fight a little. Tell me your name."

He's dumbfounded, to say the least. So he answers her, "Kurosaki Ichigo. Who're you, brat?"

"It's not brat, moron. Rukia."

Then she lets go and sits down in a corner. He watches her for a bit as she tears up part of her skirt then crawl towards Karin, who is trying to ease Yuzu's tears. Rukia bandages the gashes on Karin's knuckles and Ichigo stares some more.

"Fool. Turn around and fight." She points at the boys who now have weapons picked up from the street.

"Your bokken's not going to survive this, just saying," he says.

"It's sturdier than you think."

And she is right. The bamboo crackles on impact when he whacks the closest guy with it and something inside glints. For a split second, Ichigo thinks there's a real sword underneath and worries he might kill somebody. The casing holds strong even when he hits harder on the second wave and he sees that metallic glint again.

The boys give him no time for further contemplation, however. They come all at once and Ichigo bends his knees and smirks, ready to bat them like flies. Everything is a blur after that.

Rukia isn't there when Ichigo's done beating the boys to an inch of their lives. Karin only says that her uncle showed up then left with the unconscious Rukia. Her injury must've been worse than Ichigo originally thought and he worries.

He doesn't see her again for a week and he's taken to bringing the bokken with him to school, just in case he comes across her again on his way home.

The following Monday, the homeroom teacher introduces Karakura High's late freshman enrollee - Shiba Rukia.

Ichigo gawks.

And she smiles sickeningly sweet at everybody and curtseys. She denies the bokken when he tries to return it to her in class. Later that day, she waits for him by the gate and tells him matter-of-fact that he broke it, so he can keep it. Then she leaves him there and walks home on her own.

Ichigo knows, right then and there, that she is weird and that life in Karakura High will never be the same again. Such an odd little girl, Ichigo thinks.

* * *

_to be continued_


	2. Chapter 2: Taming the Lion

Disclaimers: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite. Hana Yori Dango belongs to Yoko Kamio.

Note: I forgot to mention this is an AU, so no shinigami (at least not on the literal sense).

* * *

**Chapter 2: Taming the Lion**

That sweet girl is such a big lie. She's loud and obnoxious and violent. And she calls him stupid.

She watches him fight. Most of the time, she 'helps' him which pisses him off because he ends up trying to protect her. Some help that turns out to be when he's black and blue and bloody. He never hears the end of it whenever that happens, and it happens a lot. It's only been two weeks and every single day of that, he's injured over something.

He just can't win. His only consolation is the others end up much worse than him. They outnumber him more often than not, but that's just fine. He can handle that. What he can't handle is when she enters the fray so he fights dirtier, and they get angrier.

She also criticizes how he fights as if she can do so much better. Ichigo just snorts and pretends to not hear.

"Someday, you'll end up dead."

He just scowls at her. "And you? You'll end up dead first." She gets into as many fights as he does, if not more. And it's only when he actually comes across her across the street or in a corner on his way home or early in the morning on the way to school. It's very likely that the hours he doesn't see her, she's also fighting for one reason or another. "Every single time I saw you, you're in a skirmish!"

Her chin rises and she looks down on him, despite her height. "I'm helping people."

"What are the chances that there is someone to help every single time you're passing the street?" He can never understand how she's all over the place, fighting people.

"Well, I look for them." She tilts her head and frowns at him.

He groans. "Do you stalk bullies?"

She doesn't say anything and that's as good as a yes for Ichigo. The girl is weird!

"Not like I used to, actually. All I have to do now is follow you and they flock on you! What the hell did you do to all those people?" Rukia throws her hands up as if everything is his fault. Again.

This pisses him off for some reason. "You do _not_ try and protect me, do you hear? I can handle myself just fine!" And to make his point across without actually saying it, he places a hand on top of her head and forces her down a little. She's a foot shorter than him and it's easy.

"Well at least I fight for a reason!" She slaps his hand away. "You get insulted and then you're already barreling like an unstoppable bullheaded freak!"

"Insulting me is reason enough!"

"At least use that strength for good, fool!" She's fast. He'll give her that. He barely sees the small fist before he feels the impact in his gut.

"I don't run around like a lame hero sprouting nonsense about fighting for good and shit like that." He rubs his side where she hit him. "Not my style at all. If it's in front of me, sure, I'll help. But I don't _look_ for fights, unlike you!"

Then they part ways. She leaves with a huff and probably off to look for people in need of help again. He twitches and wants to follow but he's stubborn and he wants to make a point. He keeps walking to his street.

One day, she tells him, "What a shame. Your name means to protect and you do the opposite."

That snaps him and they argue and yell until they're both hoarse. His throat still hurts when he goes to class the next day.

She stares at him all morning until he develops a twitch and snaps at her. She then punches him so fast, he loses his breath. Then she drags him out.

"Okay, here's what we do. You go with me during my patrol…"

"What?!" He yanks his arm away from her grip and skids to a halt. "What patrol are you talking about? What is _wrong_ with you?"

Rukia sighs in exasperation. "Fine, fine. I just like calling it patrol, you know. It's so much better than babysitting…"

"You babysit."

"Well, I don't get paid or anything. That's why I call it patrol!"

Ichigo is trying his best to follow the conversation. Really. He just can't keep up. "And you don't get paid."

She shrugs. "Doesn't matter. Anyway, I just follow a route from here to a few schools, see. And then help. Easy."

"You mean fight."

"No," she says slowly, "I mean help."

He clutches his hair in frustration. "Argh! Never mind. Let's go back to class before we're late."

He clearly remembers not saying yes but later that day, he finds himself walking with her. She explains that after she follows him home and helps him in his little skirmishes, she takes a different route everyday around the side streets and that he'll be surprised.

The surprise part is real. He confirms that she is clearly the weirdest girl he's come across, and his class is already full of them.

So far, they've found lost cats and puppies. She's climbed trees to fetch a scared cat. They've escorted a young girl, who remembers Rukia, to the bus stop. They've also come across a couple of guys who remember Rukia over an old fight or something. They fight again but this time Ichigo is there.

Ichigo fights for her.

After all that, Ichigo is incredulous. "How are you still alive if you do this everyday?"

"I try to keep the fights one-on-one so I run and kite them, and fight them off." She has both eyebrows up as if he's said something stupid. "Or I just plain run away, hah! And they run after me, which means the one I'm helping is free. Also…"

Ichigo runs his hands over his face. It's so frustrating talking to her. "Also what?"

"There's more than one way to protect people. Brute force only when you're backed in a corner."

"Look who's talking. You're a violent girl!"

She waves a hand and dismisses him just like that. She grabs his right hand and curls his fingers into a fist. Then she brings the fist up front between them. She asks for his other hand with a gesture and he does so.

"I heard from Tatsuki that you both did martial arts when you were kids. I'm surprised you're so uncouth. This is just the basics." She taps his fist with a finger, "This is force." Then she brings the open palm next to his fist, "this is where the strength is. This is discipline, knowing when and where to fight. You don't have that. And that is why you're stupid."

She starts walking again.

"Hey! You're no black belt!" He easily catches up with her and they're side by side once more.

"No, but a great man taught me how to fight." She loses herself in a nostalgic smile for a second before the shutters come down and she's back to scowling at him. "You know street-fighting and obviously enjoy it."

He's about to retort but she shuts him up with a whack.

"Don't deny the obvious, Ichigo." She snorts and they keep walking towards yet another school and Ichigo can only hope there isn't another bull fight going there. He really curses Japan's culture of bullying.

"The problem is, when you fight, even if you had the right reason at first, you lose it and then you gloat. And you end up with more enemies than you started with. People around you get injured." She turns to him and gives him a look. That kind of look where he wants to stand taller because she sees something more and no one's given him such a high standard to meet, not even his father. At the same time, it's as if she's begging him to understand. "You enjoy fighting so much you stretch it when you can easily end the entire thing with as little injury as possible on both parties. I don't like to fight, but I feel the need to. There's a difference."

Ichigo huffs and shifts his bag to his other shoulder. "It's not like I start the fights, you know. They pick on me or the people around me, so I retaliate."

"I know that. I've seen it." She sighs and tilts her head, obviously thinking on how else to approach the issue. "If you must fight, then at least learn control. And have a good enough reason why." Her lips thin, giving him that _look_ again, silently telling him he's better than the ones she's come across. He thinks of all the boys who've raised their hands against her for no reason other than she happens to be there, granted she's likely insulted them for picking on others.

He only grunts his assent.

"Ever thought of returning to your formal martial arts?"

"Nah, I'm fine the way I am." Ichigo shrugs, scowl still in place and brows furrowed, considering it.

"I have Kendo even though I think I'm hopeless with a sword," Rukia sighs. "But I like how the kata is so similar to a dance. It brings a peace of mind."

"Kendo, huh?"

So, she somehow succeeds on something everyone else failed at his entire life. He's stopped getting into bullied fights where he ends up just as bloody as the ones he's fought. Ironically, she beats that into him in the literal sense the first few times where he's gone too far into the fight. After she patches him up, at least, then she has to do the bandages again.

He doesn't hit her back but she takes full advantage of that. The most he's fought, it concludes fast enough that he manages to be home hours before dinner is set. It makes his family happy, he notices.

He's also started Kendo. He uses the bokken that once belonged to her.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3: A Crack On The Floodgate

Disclaimers: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite. Hana Yori Dango belongs to Yoko Kamio.

Note: Thanks for the reviews :D The updates are a bit fast right now since I've written a very very long chapter 1 but I've chopped them to several parts as I edit. And the sections (the first two and this) managed to stand on their own as a chapter, so now I have 3 parts up. The updates will slow down once I've established the Karakura base for this AU.

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Crack On The Floodgate**

Rukia has this knack of getting involved in things she shouldn't be involved in. In turn, she gets into more trouble and then her little body absorbs injuries like a sponge. What's worse, she stands back up.

Ichigo's muscles tighten when he sees her fall from the second floor of a building under construction and he's too far to catch her in time. He sees Chad and breathes a little easier when she falls in secure arms.

When Ichigo reaches their spot, Chad is apologizing to Rukia.

She sees him and goes, "Oh hey, Ichigo."

"Don't 'hey Ichigo' me, you troublesome squirt. I leave you alone for a couple of minutes and look at you! What is up with all that?" He waves a hand at her bleeding and probably dislocated arm. He's angrier than he originally thought. It surprises even himself.

Chad explains and it only makes Ichigo angrier. Chad _threw _her _two floors _up because she said it'll be faster. And she can latch on the ledge.

"What? Why? What is going on here?" Ichigo practically screams at her face.

"Oh, I saw him chasing somebody and then I saw a man carrying a little boy. So I thought it's kidnapping and I guess it really is, huh?" She looks at Chad and he nods.

She looks back at Ichigo and nods, "Was helping…and the man is still up there. He actually pushed me when he saw me on that window! That jerk's going to pay." She struggles to disentangle herself from Chad and is already halfway through the arch of the building's entrance before Ichigo registers what she said. "You can be useful and go after him, you know," she calls back without turning around.

"Oi! Rukia! What the hell?" Ichigo has no choice but to give chase, Chad right by his tail.

"I'm sorry." Chad is a man of few words and very hard to read. But in that short sentence, Ichigo knows that Rukia got to the man, too. Freaked him out, maybe? Who the hell asks a person to throw you up like a javelin anyway? It doesn't matter.

"Not your fault," Ichigo mutters and pushes his body to hurry and get to her. That runt can run real fast, broken arm or no. The kidnapper should've broken her leg if he really wants to incapacitate her. And then Ichigo will have a damn good reason to be extreme.

He shouldn't really be surprised at what he sees when he and Chad caught up with her. Her left arm is useless and no matter how surprisingly strong she can be, she can only take so much damage. She's caught the man --- no, more of she's stalled the man. She's down on the ground, her legs curled and scissored around the guy's knee to keep him from moving but he's dragging her instead.

Ichigo's eyes are quick to assess Rukia for new injuries. He's had enough on his body to know where it hurts, and when somebody's covering up with simple bravado and nothing else. She is down for the count. The dislocated arm is the most glaring and she's using her free hand to hold the left arm still.

There's blood on the ground near her head, so the guy must've pushed her. Again. And with no arms free to brace for impact, it's yet another head injury that might be a concussion. Her eyes are glassy, too, and without focus. From her angle on the floor, her hips are jarred as well. Only her legs are left and her right thigh is red with scars and scratches from the gravel and cement on the uneven floor.

The man is cursing up a storm trying to dislodge her. The boy in his arms is wailing a cacophony. And the fucker has a gun.

_He has a gun_.

Ichigo's brain frizzles.

So many things can happen in one precious second. The gun that used to be on the kid's head is now on Rukia. And there is no time.

The gun fires.

Rukia yells, "Run!"

Ichigo is airborne, "Fuck!"

The kid runs to Chad, screaming.

"Goddamnit!" Ichigo isn't sure who screamed. It might've been him and maybe the kidnapper, too. His fist is bloody and he can't see the man's face, anymore.

In another time and in another place, there's a car chase and a kid is crossing the street. Stray bullets fire from the getaway car. Ichigo makes a run for it to save the kid and barely makes it. His mother doesn't. There is a beautiful woman on the ground and the rain is pouring.

"Stop it, Ichigo!" There's a weak hand on his shoulder but he's not yet done. "Ichigo!"

He's been dragged off the barely conscious man. He remembers that a gun fired again and that his body hurts. In the background, he hears someone talking. Might be Rukia. Might be Chad. He wants to sleep a bit.

At least he's on something soft. He hears it before he sleeps, "You're so stupid but thank you for not dying."

He spends his entire weekend in the hospital. The doctors refuse to tell him who brought him in and only Chad visits him, other than his family. Due to circumstances, according to Chad, the kidnapping is buried and the people involved in the rescue will not be in any reports.

Ichigo doesn't ask for more details. It's not his business but he guesses Chad feels the need to explain.

The kid is Chad's friend and from his neighborhood. It isn't a friendly neighborhood and the kid's parents have been involved in some touchy case a few years back that sent the man in prison. Said man is back where he's supposed to be. The parents are dead but Chad said the kid is in good hands now.

"Rukia?"

"Helped," is all Chad says.

Ichigo doesn't know how to ask without calling attention to his worry. He doesn't want to worry. A bullet's been fired at her and he's not sure if it's serious.

Chad answers anyway, "The bullet got her shoulder but it's shallow. The aim is bad. Her uncle picked her up and brought you to the hospital, too."

This incident simply settles the argument he's debated in his head a week or so ago. She's just so _small_ and _fragile_ she can probably fit in his closet even though she'll beat him up if he says that to her face.

It's no surprise that he's taken it upon himself to walk her home, which means he's also doing patrol. It's such a masochistic practice, Ichigo wonders why he keeps at it. Sometimes Chad joins them.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4: The Games We Play

Disclaimers: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite. Hana Yori Dango belongs to Yoko Kamio.

Note: Not much to say. 4 parts in and still no Domyouji ;___; almost there!

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Games We Play  
**

Keigo, the class pervert, naturally gravitates to any new flesh especially if said flesh is a female. He's stuck to Rukia like glue every chance he gets. The only time he's not by Rukia in class is when he's with Inoue Orihime, the class darling. It's routine. Keigo receives an uppercut from Tatsuki, the class feminist. So he returns to Rukia. He considers her a safer zone, despite the presence of Ichigo, the class badass. It's not like Ichigo's done anything physical in defense of Rukia at all, so says Keigo.

In Ichigo's head, Keigo is also the class idiot but he's given up on saying that out loud since it's obvious that Keigo has selective hearing.

Everyone is a class something.

Keigo says Rukia is the class enigma.

Ichigo realizes how right the title is. No one knows anything about Rukia except for where she lives, and that's only because Ichigo made it his mission to see her reach that front door uninjured. He's never seen anybody greet her from that house.

Sure, he knows she does patrol. Real violent, too. He also knows she's a faker with that saccharine smile which everyone is _still_ blind to. Sometimes he wants to yell at people, "Look at her! Don't you see her?!" But no, he doesn't. They'll end up looking at _him_.

Ichigo sighs.

Rukia hears and turns her head. All wide eyes and waiting.

He only scowls harder at her and she rolls her eyes. She continues to read the posts on the help board in the café. Sometimes she'll copy an address she'll visit and some posts she grabs to bring along. This is how she finds people to help.

All these people expect some idiot will show up and answer all their problems. And when it happens once, because of people like Rukia, they just keep asking for more. His scowl reaches a new level of hardness.

He's always thought that he knows her more than others. Maybe he does. But the truth unsettles him a bit. That he knows absolutely nothing other than what she allows him. He thinks about checking her house today to make sure there's an adult there.

Patrol takes a while, as usual. His muscles are sore. She's muddy. He's muddy, too, but he doesn't really care. They look like a ragtag duo with no future but he can't help but straighten his back as they walk. Not once did she get in the middle of his fights or semi-fights, since there's hardly any today. Often, he's seen her simply standing there and watching him while he disarms a bully or two.

He scratches the back of his head as his mind trails off at the idea of her trusting him. Then he realizes she's not by his side or even a step behind him. He turns and blinks.

She's a good distance away from him staring at something far away. He starts to walk back, his head turned towards where she's looking at.

There is something big and round and eye-blinding colorful at the center of what is usually a peaceful park they take a short-cut to her house. A carnival has set up camp, it seems.

"What _is_ that?" She sounds like she's never seen something that colorful. It's yet another weird thing. She often sounds like she's never seen _anything _and everything is _new_.

"It's a carnival tour. Happens once in a while. They'll be gone in a week."

"I've never been to one!" she exclaims and Ichigo groans.

So they go. Not like he has a choice when she's already running towards the ghastly thing.

Ichigo trails behind and tries not to lose her in the crowd. Finally, he finds her with a bucket of darts and a very eager attendant, wheedling more money out of her. It annoys Ichigo so he pushes her aside and confiscates her wallet before she brings out more money.

Three balloons and they are done, supposedly. Except he misses. A lot.

"Eh, Ichigo. I bet I can do better than you." Rukia makes a grab for some dart from the bucket but Ichigo raises it out of her reach. Her fist goes up and prepares for launch.

Three balloons promptly burst and it takes Rukia's anger with it. She oohs and then twists around Ichigo to see who the shooter is.

"Ishida-san!" She greets prettily, entering the sweet girl persona in a heartbeat.

"You know him?" Ichigo wonders because even though the name is familiar, he can't remember why and the face is definitely not familiar. How can she know someone he doesn't?

"I'm in the same class, Kurosaki." Ishida snorts and tips his head towards Rukia in a greeting. The attendant asks Ishida to choose his prize and he only points to Rukia, "Ask her. I used her darts. It was sad to see Kurosaki waste so many shots."

"Hey, bastard, who asked you?" Ichigo slams the bucket of darts on the counter top and starts unbuttoning his school jacket, ready to fight. Ishida barely spares him a glance, as if he's only dirt in the corner. Infuriating.

"I hate arrogant people like you, Kurosaki. You think you're better than everyone else." Ishida remains calm, despite the building tension and Ichigo's blatant show of withheld violence. "I guess I'll have to prove you wrong."

The hypocrite.

Rukia now has a large white rabbit tucked in her arm but she pays for more darts. How she's managed to take her wallet from Ichigo's pocket without his noticing is something he'll ask about but later. He wants to kick Ishida.

There is a sound of a series of thwacks and Ichigo glares down at Rukia. "You already have your toy, what else do you want?"

She points at the lion.

Ishida takes three more darts from the bucket and promptly shoots three balloons in close succession. The attendant looks crestfallen and hands over the lion in Rukia's open arms. "Thank you, Ishida-san!"

Ishida adjusts his glasses without a word. Even the reflection of light mocks Ichigo. His fists clench.

"Give those back, Rukia," Ichigo snarls.

"What? Why?" Rukia's grip tightens on her precious toys. Her brows meet and her eyes narrow. Oh, this is not going to be pretty. Ishida's probably the only reason she hasn't snapped at him yet.

"They're not yours, for one. Now give those back."

"But I _paid_ for the darts." Wide eyes, she's trying to look meek and mild and disappointed all at once. This is pissing Ichigo off.

Ichigo takes his wallet out and pays for six darts without a word. Perhaps it's his determination to not lose face and show Ishida but he makes good use of the six darts. Six balloons fall apart with it. His throws are hard enough to shake the whole board.

She's annoyed now. She slaps money on the counter and asks for six darts, too. The attendant looks weary but hands over the darts. She takes her time with each throw, but they all strike true.

"I don't see why I can't just get them myself," she almost growls. Her voice is low enough that only Ichigo hears. She gives the rabbit and lion by her side to Ishida and grabs a new set then stalks off. The three of them now have a rabbit and a lion each, much to the attendant's displeasure.

Things spiral to something strange. A pissing contest between Ichigo and Ishida has a new player by the name of Shiba Rukia. The three of them go from booth to booth, all of which Ishida manages to play and ace with perfection. Ichigo struggles at first but the more he plays, the better he is at the next one to a point that he's matching Ishida's progress without fail. Rukia is slower but doesn't fall back too far, either.

It's come to a point that they're dragging a small sack of dolls and plushies alike. Each.

Rukia is the one to quit first, however. "This is pointless."

Ichigo ignores her. He and Ishida both move to the next game with determined steps.

The Clown in The Pool decides it for them. When Ishida throws all the balls bullseye, the clown stays on his perch laughing and mocking. The damn thing is obviously rigged. Ichigo manages to topple the bastard clown three times without hitting the bullseye. His throws shook the entire stand.

It's already dark when he and Ishida's called it truce. Where Ishida beats him in accuracy, Ichigo beats him in strength. The wet clown proves it. Ichigo has a clown half his size on his shoulder when he finds Rukia sitting on a bench by a tree. The sacks are with her and she's talking to a man with a bucket hat and clogs.

Ichigo's so tired he doesn't think he can fight a perverted old man and win unscathed. He trudges forward nonetheless and Ishida walks after him.

"Hey, you!" Ichigo points at the man.

"Are you two done?" Rukia looks just as tired as Ichigo feels, but safe. So the man is harmless, maybe.

"Yeah." Ichigo almost beams. Almost. The clown is damn heavy. He walks forward to collapse on the bench and doesn't really make it. He sits on the floor with a sigh. "My arms and legs and back and neck hurt. Damn Ishida."

Ishida sighs and _he_ manages to sit on the bench.

"Here." Ichigo tosses the damn huge clown to Rukia and she topples over the bench because of its weight. The man looks amused, somewhat. That makes Ichigo remember he doesn't know that man. "Who's he?"

"My uncle," Rukia says behind the clown. It's so big and she's so small, it looks like the clown's talking with a pale hand pointing at the bucket and clogs man. "Well then, I have to go."

She stands up and Ichigo can only see her legs because of that nasty clown stuffed toy. She hooks it with one hand and picks up the lion which sat next to her earlier. Then she throws Ichigo the lion. "That's yours. Ishida-san?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want all the toys?"

Ishida shakes his head. "Not really."

"I'll be taking them, too, then. I know Ichigo doesn't want his sack. Thank you." She bows to Ishida, clown and all.

The hat and clogs man waves a hand and a huge guy who puts Chad to shame walks over to take the remaining sacks.

"What'll you do with all of those…?" To call her a selfish brat is already at the tip of Ichigo's tongue but he manages to restrain himself. Baiting her may be a habit but 'selfish' isn't a word he'll ever use on her.

"Lots of kids don't have toys. You get one because you're just a kid," she says as she walks away with the two men.

Ichigo realizes she never gave the name of the hat and clogs man.

The next day in school, Ichigo invites Ishida to join their lunch. His room also has a permanent tenant named Kon, the damn lion.

* * *

_to be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5: A World No One Sees

Disclaimers: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite. Hana Yori Dango belongs to Yoko Kamio.

Note:Ah, thanks for the nice reviews. I wasn't expecting such good and actual feedback and I'm grateful to receive actual thoughts :) Didn't want to have a long note but I have to reply to 2 reviewers so please forgive me. Or I can just put the replies at the end of the chapter next time, what do you think?

**blaise:** I can't not introduce Domyouji since the Kuchiki-Domyouji tandem is what makes this HanadanxBleach crossover different from all the other HanaxBleach ones out there. I've read several IchiRuki high school AUs too (and I actually talked about one with a friend months ago but I think she'll write it instead of me lol). Byakuya is here somewhere. He'll come soon.

**fimayc:** I'm actually not that new to the IchiRuki fandom or Bleach in general. I've followed it since it started years ago, then stopped after the SS arc, then picked it up again this year. I just prefer to read than write. But there are things I wanted to see written but never found the fic for it :D so here I am.

* * *

**Chapter 5: A World No One Sees**

That particular day, Rukia isn't with Ichigo for lunch. The least she could've done is tell him first, not just completely disappear like that. Now he has two juice packs, and her lunch. Whose lunch is she going to eat out of? That girl seriously doesn't think ahead. Or bring lunch herself. Come to think of it, that really needs to change. Why's she always eating from his food?

Keigo has a pout. "Orihime-chan is eating lunch with Rukia-chan and I am not with them. How sad."

Well, that explains it. Inoue has invited her to join the girls and who can say no to Inoue? Meanwhile, lunch with Ishida is a feat of uncomfortable silence, even Keigo stays still.

Ichigo simply ignores them. He has two meals to finish.

Eventually, Keigo can't handle it and breaks. "I miss Rukia-chan!" He collapses on Mizuro's shoulder and weeps uncontrollably, which reminds Ichigo of his father. It's enough to turn him off from his food.

"Ah, I know!" Keigo suddenly springs to his legs and climbs the fence of the rooftop, hollering and waving his handkerchief. "Rukia-chan! Rukia-chan! Why don't you bring your friends up here for lunch? PLEASE. PLEASE."

There is something about Keigo's desperate tone… but it does bring results. There is a faint "Okay!" from far down.

Keigo runs back to their small circle in a happy puff and plops down with a sunny smile that beats even the noon sun. "They are coming! GIRLS! EATING WITH US!"

"Shiba-san eats with us," Mizuro reminds him.

"Yes, yes. But she's _a_ girl. We are about to have _GIRLS_. Plural, Mizuro! Plural! Ah, Ichigo, this is our chance!"

If he gets any louder Ichigo will feel the need to do the school a favor and shut Keigo up for a few winks. Ichigo reaches for a juice box and pokes a straw in it. Honestly.

It doesn't take long before a troupe of estrogen joins their manly circle.

Rukia is somehow uncomfortable over something, Ichigo notices but doesn't comment. There must've been some girl talk and he'll be uncomfortable about that, too. Rukia's already a girl and she hardly acts like one, so he figures she knows nothing about being a girl at all. And he sure knows nothing about that, either, so she has no one to ask.

She walks over and takes her usual place by his side. Her hand automatically reaches for the juice box and is about to hand it to him, when he only gives her a pointed look.

Her brows meet then her eyes slide down and see the straw already there. Ah, comprehension. There is hope yet in the world of juice boxes that she recognizes a straw. And miracle of miracles, there's an amused smile on her face as if a working straw is that amazing.

"So, Shiba-san, you didn't answer the question at all earlier," Tatsuki prompts as soon as she's sitting down next to Inoue. All at once, Rukia's on guard. The smile disappears, her eyes look distant and she doesn't reply. She doesn't even drink from the juice and only brings it to her lap.

"What question?" Ichigo raises his eyebrow.

"If she has the hots for you."

Tatsuki, ever so blatant. Ichigo looks to the sky and waits for lightning to strike.

It doesn't happen.

What does happen is for Inoue to stare hard at Rukia, as if her next words are of that importance. The longer she stares, the more fidgety Rukia seems to be. Inoue leans a bit closer to Rukia and she moves away just as slight.

"Kurosaki-kun…" Rukia starts, and everyone turns to look even Ichigo. He's not used to her calling him in such a formal and distant manner. "… is just a friend." And then she smiles that plastic sparkly smile. It's always painful to watch and he hates it.

Almost everyone has a collective reaction of "Eeeeh?! I don't believe it!" although there is one "Hoorah! I have a chance!" from Keigo.

Ichigo doesn't know what to say but, "Yeah."

"We thought you're 'together'," Mizuro says with air-quotes. "You should really be careful, Ichigo. Especially if you don't want other people to think that way."

"If I cared about what people think, I'd have dyed my hair black already," Ichigo mutters. But, he starts to wonder if he's stuck around Rukia too much, too often. It seems natural to just have her there.

"What?!" Tatsuki actually stands up. "No lovey-dovey feelings at all? No nothing?"

"No nothing." Rukia blinks. Shutters up for a second and then shutters down before that second passes. Ichigo eyes everyone else and no one notices. No one truly notices Rukia.

"Woe," Inoue pouts. "I thought if Shiba-san likes Kurosaki-kun, the girls can team up on him! And the girls win!" And then she blushes.

Tatsuki coughs. "Ah, Orihime… I don't think it works like that."

"Here I thought I've gotten rid of Kurosaki for good!" Chizuru launches herself to glomp Inoue. "We girls should stick together! Forever! And win! Right, Orihime-chan?" And meets Tatsuki's fist.

Chaos ensues when Keigo does the exact same thing with a yell, "Group hug!"

Lunch is loud. Ichigo bets they can be heard all the way from the ground floor.

Their group is of strange make. Other than the girls Inoue and Tatsuki brought along whose names Ichigo never remembers, they have Chizuru the class lesbian, Keigo the pervert, Mizuro the womanizer, Chad the rock, Ishida the geek, Inoue the darling, Tatsuki the feminist and Rukia the enigma.

It's so different from before she came.

They try to rope him in the conversation and he can't help but yell back when they start insulting him. From the corner of his eye, he sees her drink her juice and then settle back. She's quiet. Always so quiet when there are other people. And she watches them with a half-smile but she doesn't join in the easygoing chaos of his friends.

He hardly notices before, but with this large group of people he can't help but see how indifferent she is. She doesn't grab attention when she can do so, and so easily at that. Everyone just talks around her and she simply eats amongst the laughter and yells.

It's very odd. He's arguing with Ishida now and probably losing the argument with everyone else butting in, especially when half his attention is on a girl who's not even looking at them anymore. She's so far away and there is this feeling that Ichigo doesn't like. He doesn't know what to call it but he just doesn't like it.

Ever since then, they all eat lunch together. And the distance between Rukia and his friends is like an unreachable chasm he can't begin to comprehend. Keigo will occasionally pounce on her but he doesn't reach her, either. Tatsuki is there with her fist and they're all back to whatever it is they laugh and argue about.

Ichigo must've stared too long that she feels it. Rukia slowly turns her head and meets his eyes. And then she smiles the smile of the condemned. As if she's counting till the end.

They spend longer time on patrols from that day forward.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6: The Smell of Rain

Disclaimers: There is no money involved.

Note: Long chapter incoming. Chapters 1-7 used to be a single chapter. Imagine having to read something that long and having everything happen all at once in one seating. I had to chop it down and find the strengths in each. It's like one long prologue and the story finally begins here. Thanks for reading (and the thoughtful reviews!) :)

Oh, and I'm raising the ratings. Mature content is for language and plain old violence. Should've done it as early as chapter 3.

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Smell of Rain  
**

Ichigo almost dares to believe High School is somewhat fun. Stress on almost and somewhat. He's never been lucky and he doesn't like to be blindsided anytime. Karma likes to bite him hard in the ass and he's not looking forward to that. There's enough blood and bruised flesh by his hands to make payback cripple him when it comes. On the upside...

Life in Karakura High is never boring. Ichigo's class 1-3 is so abnormal that he thinks Rukia is the most normal of their entire lot when she's in her sweet girl act. And acting the majority of the day is definitely _not_ normal. He still wonders about that. It really does irritate him. It's not like some of their classmates haven't seen her punch him once or twice.

But, he doesn't ask. The same way she's never asked about that incident with the gun. He hasn't snapped like that for a very long time and he doesn't want to scare her, of all people. It's a struggle to even get out the first few words about his mother but she doesn't let him continue.

"I can't intrude in your heart so suddenly without leaving muddy tracks. When you're ready to talk, I'll be there. Until then, I'll wait," is what she said. "Now let's grab that pup out of the river."

The memory sends a twitch on his lips but he sobers up quick. He doesn't know if he'll ever be ready for that. It's still a nice thought to know that someone's waiting.

It's like coming home. He involuntarily cringes at his own train of thought. He's officially spent too much time with her and he should stay away if he knows what's healthy. And he does!

And he starts today.

"I'll show you where to buy lunch," he randomly says when he sees her at the lockers that morning. "Come with me now."

Rukia stares at him then looks at the clock on the wall and back at him.

"So you know where to buy lunch!"

"No need to yell, Kurosaki-kun." Rukia wears her school shoes and slams the locker door shut. "Please lead the way."

Ichigo mutters and shoves the unfortunate students in his path. She stays behind him.

He shows her the cafeteria and the area where packed lunch can be bought later. Then he shows her where the flavored juice boxes she likes are sold. He also tells her where to pay. It's like she's never been inside this cafeteria at all, he can't believe it.

"Now you can buy your own lunch." Ichigo slings his bag over his shoulder and heads out towards the classrooms. She doesn't follow. "What are you doing standing there for? Do you want to be late for class?"

She just looks at him. "Go ahead. I think I want to buy my juice now." She turns and goes back inside.

Ichigo turns up his nose and leaves her.

He doesn't eat lunch that day but he sees her after school at the café she frequents where the biggest help board is. When she asks what he's doing there, he shrugs. "I'm helping people."

Her smile almost reaches her eyes.

* * *

He's eaten lunch everywhere but the roof in the past week and he's tired of thinking where next. He looks up from his spot under the tree and can hear the riot from the roof. He packs his stuff and makes his way up. It's been a while and his friends are surprised when he joins them.

"What're you all looking at?" He plops on his usual seat by the wall, glad that no one's taken his spot.

"It's been a while, Kurosaki-kun." Inoue's smile is big. Chad is silent as always and he can't tell what that uncovered eye is saying. Ishida adjusts his glasses. Typical, typical.

"Where have you been all this time?!" Keigo's face is so close, Ichigo has to resist not to hit him. He satisfies himself by pushing Keigo a bit harder than normal.

"I got bored of the scene so ate lunch elsewhere." Ichigo shrugs and that's that. It's so easy to fall back to routine with these people. Lunch is loud again.

He does notice Rukia's not there. He lets it pass for now. Maybe she's just lost buying her lunch, no matter how sad a thought that is for a school girl who can't find her way out of a cafeteria to the roof.

"So where's Shiba-san?" Ichigo asks after fifteen minutes and still no petite girl has walked out of the single door that leads to the roof.

Surprisingly, it's Chad who answers. "We thought she eats lunch with you."

No, she doesn't.

The heart beats. "No, she doesn't."

"Ah, then we don't know. Did you two have a fight?" Mizuro raises an eyebrow at him.

Ichigo shakes his head and returns to his lunch. There's an awkward silence and he can feel all eyes on him. He ignores it.

Eventually, they return back to their nonsense but he still feels someone staring. So he raises his head and sees Inoue. What is up with her? She looks down fast and enters the chaos of his friends before he can ask anything.

Lunch is uneventful and almost just as boring as his normal lunch taken elsewhere. It just has background noise this time. The rest of the day is threatening to drag and his mind often wanders elsewhere. She still goes to class and they still patrol afterwards so he knows she's fine. It takes some getting used to, not knowing where she is all the time. He itches to ask where she eats lunch but it might sound weird. He's overly conscious nowadays and it's irritating. He has to watch how he acts so people will not talk.

"You know, Ichigo…" Rukia's hand stops midway from plucking another post it from the board.

"What?" He doesn't look at her and continues to skim through several posts instead. There should be something there that's challenging enough to do that he might have a hard time with it.

"This is your base." Rukia nods as if she's made a decision.

He finally looks at her fully, "What? Base?"

"Well, since you know how to get here by yourself now and how the system works, it's only logical that we split up. We can cover more ground that way." She nods again and takes her phone out. She switches to the GPS and points at a street then shows it to him. It's all the way at the other side of this part of Karakura City. It's six streets away. "There's a ramen shop here that has a board system like this. That'll be my base."

She pats him on the back with a smile. "You know my number if you need help."

"I don't need help!" He snaps without thinking.

"I know." She waves goodbye and leaves the café.

He can only blink.

That chasm she has with his friends is somehow growing bigger. Big enough to put him on that other side and not on hers. Part of him is taking the blame. If he's acted strange in the past week, it might've unconsciously triggered her thoughts on his intent. And she's doing him a favor.

He runs out of the door and yells at her. "Hey! Call me if you need _my_ help!"

She's already at the end of the street. Damnit, she moves fast. He can still hear her laugh, though. "I've been doing this before I met you, Ichigo. I don't _need_ your help, either!" She's still walking away backwards, hands cupped to her lips so her voice carries back to him. "Just don't do something stupid and you'll be fine!"

"I'm always fine!" He waves a fist at her laughter. She turns the corner and she's gone. People are looking at him.

* * *

Three days of this new patrol set up and he's done. He can't take this. After his round of good deeds for the day, he marches straight to her house and knocks on the door. It's almost dinner time and his father will kill him if he doesn't show up at seven sharp but he can take whatever the old man throws at him.

Someone who is definitely not her uncle opens the door. This one has white hair tied in a loose ponytail. The man does a double-take when he sees Ichigo, "May I help you?"

Ichigo musters up all the courage he has and asks, "Is Rukia home?"

The man takes a while to answer, which Ichigo finds suspicious. How hard is that simple question?

"Idiot, what are you doing here?"

Ichigo sees Rukia enter the porch from the street. She mirrors the scowl on his face. He doesn't have a plan, actually. Part of him expects her not to be home and then he'll leave nursing his annoyance with righteous anger. For her to show up is not part of that little scenario.

"Just checking if you're in one piece. You're a magnet for trouble." Ichigo shoves his hand in his pocket. He wants to cross his arms but he can't do that when he's holding one bag over a shoulder.

"Rukia," the man speaks from behind Ichigo, "consider today a day off."

Rukia bows low, "Yes, sir."

And then there's a click of the door closing. Day off?

"Day off?" Ichigo repeats. She gestures for him to follow and they walk to the back of the house where there's a small Zen garden. It looks well maintained but other than that, nothing about it stands out. It's your usual rock and sand combination.

She sits on a stone bench and stares at the sand patterns around the huge rock in the middle. "Ukitake-sensei is my mentor."

"Ah. You live here?" What's really going on is what he wants to ask.

"What's with all the questions, Ichigo?" Her tone is hard and he nods, understanding. So he sits next to her with nothing else left to say.

An hour passes and then two until the moon is covered by the dark clouds. "It's late. You should be going home."

"Yeah, I guess I should." Ichigo stands up and brushes the back of his trousers with his hands. He picks up his bag and looks at her one last time. It's dark but her gaze is still at the sand as if she can still see the patterns on it. "See you tomorrow."

"Is the lion still with you?"

"It has a name. Kon." Ichigo snorts.

"Heh, Kon. You named it?" She turns to grin at him. The shadows hide her from him but there's enough light reflection from the koi pond and the light from the house to reveal the slight tilt of her lips.

"Yes, I did. Happy?" Ichigo rolls his eyes and starts his short trek to the front of the house. He doesn't even remember what got to him and he named the damned thing.

He hears a soft "Yes" and chooses not to look back. He might sit down again and he really needs to go home.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7: Downward Spiral

Disclaimers: There is no money involved.

Notes: And finally. After this point, this series stops paralleling Bleach completely. There'd still be tidbits here and there in the future but it won't be as heavy as these first 7 chaps. Things will slow down from here unless I write every night lol but it'll take a while from here on. Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Downward Spiral**

It's true what people say. Time does fly fast when you're busy. He has school. He has Kendo three times a week. He has his patrols. He's just as surprised as everyone else when the exam results come and he's still in the top twenty percent of their batch.

He wonders how Rukia fared.

His eyes scroll the list downward, looking for a Shiba. The lower his eyes are at, the deeper his frown is. Finally, he sees her name near the bottom and he doesn't know how to react. She can't be that stupid, right? She's smarter than most people he's met. His eyes glance back at the top students and sees Ishida up there and at number three, there's Inoue. _Inoue Orihime_.

He sees Rukia pass by without bothering to look at the scoreboard where all the students are crowded at. He tries to call her attention by the force of his glare but he guesses it only works when super powers are involved. She keeps walking.

It's a pain to get through the throng of people but he manages and catches up with her. "Oi."

"Hm?" Rukia looks up and blinks. "Oh, hello Kurosaki-kun."

"Don't Kurosaki-kun me," Ichigo hisses under his breath. "Why is your rank so low? Did you even study at all? Did you write anything else but your name and section? That was a major exam!"

She shrugs. "I wouldn't worry about it if I were you, Kurosaki-kun."

"I'm _not_ _worried_." Ichigo grits his teeth. "I'm concerned about the well-being of my classmate who is apparently so stupid, she…"

"I don't need school," she flat out tells him and leaves him there to hang.

"What?" He asks thin air. That answer paints the very image of a delinquent. The kind of image all authority figures assume of him. And though she's certainly not the typical school girl, he has never thought of her as this careless and negligent. If she needs help, why won't she just ask?

Rukia hasn't eaten lunch with his group of friends again and he still doesn't know where she eats or where she's at during that time. They both have their bases for patrols nowadays, so he hardly sees her after class also. He does make it a point to drop by that white-haired man's house before he goes home, though. Just to see if she made it safe. She'll roll her eyes when she opens the door and sees him. Then he'll leave and she'll close the door.

They don't need to talk. He just needs to know she's still there because it feels like she's disappearing and she's not leaving any tracks to trace. Sometimes he thinks he's the only one who sees her in school for all the interaction she has with the others --- which is next to nothing. She might as well be a ghost to everyone else, with the exception of Keigo but his attention span is short so he really doesn't count.

Their contact in school is minimal. Even though they sit next to each other in class, it's always Kurosaki-kun and Shiba-san right there. She still insults him but she times it to when he can't retaliate because people are too near. It's so...restricting.

The opportunity to get out of the cage that is school presents itself in the form of Kendo. It just feels right for her to be there. It's her idea in the first place.

He tells her to watch his first Kendo match. The beginners don't usually test until they're ready for the _Sankyu _rank but his sensei's been impressed with him since his first day. The sensei calls him a natural and with the way he's been practicing every night, he can test for the _Ikkyu _rank today. He can start climbing the ranks of the dan ladder soon.

Of course his whole family attends. The twins recognize her when she enters the dojo and finds a seat. Yuzu waves happily.

He sees his father nudge Yuzu and ask. Then the old man's face lights up like Christmas. The embarrassment this will bring… he should've thought of this. Never put them in the same room! Ever!

The end is predictable enough. He gets his new rank, of course. He turns just enough to see her reaction and she looks pleased. He forces his initial instinct to gloat into calm before facing her completely. She claps with everyone else. His father is blowing his nose and crying. Yuzu is doing the same. Karin looks happy, too.

It's a good feeling and he bows to his sensei, then to the audience.

Rukia is very polite when she meets his family. His father loves her and already calls her his third daughter. She's taken aback but covers it with a strange smile as if she's seeing something else. Nonetheless, she lets the old man coddle her all throughout lunch. She eats everything placed on her plate. He has to physically restrain his father from adding more after a few rounds because she isn't about to say no anytime soon. Lunch with Isshin is always a party regardless of where they are. It's a classy restaurant, but does that matter? No.

They're still loud. Isshin still whacks and chops him when there's an opening and declares it his right as head of house. Karin is still violent. And Yuzu is still the peacemaker.

Rukia grins and waves the manager away when he shows up to ask if something is wrong.

When it's time to go, Isshin literally kicks Ichigo out of the restaurant and tells him to walk the nice young woman home and keep her safe. He rolls his eyes and does as told, anyway. He mutters an apology about his freak of a father and his sisters are just as bad but she grins cheekily.

"I don't know. Your family is very funny. I like them."

Yeah. He does, too.

It's very different from when they first met. But it's still fine. She's there. He's here.

Life goes on in Karakura.

* * *

Things may be a tad different but one thing stays the same. Every single student packs up and leaves as soon as the first decibel of the final bell is heard.

Today, however, one girl remains seated at her desk, waiting for everyone else to be gone.

Ichigo stalls but she doesn't move. He silently relents, the last to leave the room and not before he steals a glance her way.

She doesn't look back.

Outside, a few of his classmates are huddled by the edge of the door. Ichigo frowns at them, "What're you all still doing here?"

"We're wondering if Shiba-san's in trouble…" Inoue's voice trails off as the lines between Ichigo's already furrowed brows double, a betrayed look creeping on his face.

"Why would she be in trouble?" Ichigo bites. What has she done now? Or did others do something and she's taken the fall again? He casts a withering stare at Keigo, who suddenly looks confused. Then Ichigo looks at Inoue, "Do you know something?"

Inoue ducks her head, auburn hair falling to shield her face.

Tatsuki says nothing but steps forward to block her friend from the brunt of Ichigo's unexplained ire.

Ichigo runs his hand through his face and breathes deep. "Let's just go. Ochi-sensei obviously knows we're out here. They haven't started talking at all."

Chad merely nods and leads the way, his large build parting the tide of students rushing out of their rooms.

As they walk further away, Ishida comments, "Shiba-san is fairly new in Karakura High to have already gotten herself in trouble. I'm sure it's nothing but to wrap up her transition from her old school. It's always paperwork." He pushes his glasses up and nods, satisfied to have provided a good explanation for the people concerned.

Ichigo scowls. He is anything but satisfied. They are almost at the gate when he stops.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue asks, so polite and considerate with him.

"I'll see you tomorrow." That said, Ichigo turns and walks back inside the school, missing the sad look Inoue throws his way.

Rukia is walking down the stairs when Ichigo sees her. She drags her feet and her head is low. Her usual stance is slack and so very different from the girl he's seen that first day who broke her way through a crowd of bullies. He doesn't like what he sees. "Is there something wrong?"

She looks up in surprise as if she didn't hear him stomp his way closer with his large and loud feet. Even her senses are dull. Ichigo's eyes narrow accusingly up the stairs, ready to blame Ochi-sensei for whatever this is about. He can only guess it's about her grades. They can work on that easily.

"Is it because of the exam results a few days ago?" Ichigo huffs. "I told you, you can't slack off like that. I guess I have no choice but to tutor you. We'll have to pull a miracle to bring your grades up to par so you won't need to repeat a year. I don't accept failures, alright?"

There is nothing on her face. There's no hint of a smile or a smirk, not even annoyance or impatience at him for being slow on the pick up like usual. She doesn't even hit him when he strongly implied that she's stupid and a slacker. She doesn't speak as they walk side by side until they are out of the building and near the gate.

"I've been withdrawn from Karakura High," she murmurs to her shoes. The look in her eyes will be the cause of nightmares; Ichigo knows and is slightly glad he doesn't see it. "Take care, Ichigo. And thank you for everything."

Ichigo swallows hard when she bows real low, all the way down to her waist. He wants to yank her shoulders and yell at her face to never bow down like that. Not to him. He can only mutter, "Don't do that. I'm not your superior."

When she straightens back up, there's a smile on her face and her watery eyes crinkle on the sides, torn between laughter and tears. The smile is genuine. So are the eyes. And his fingers are twitching to grab her and not let go. His gut is screaming for him to fucking do something about this.

Just outside the main gate, a black car pulls to a stop and two men step out. The redhead walks over to Rukia and offers a hand out to her. When she doesn't move, he takes the bag from her hands. The other man simply stands by the open door, giving Ichigo a scathing narrowed glare.

"Let's go, Rukia," the redhead says. She doesn't move.

And that's enough time for Ichigo to gather his will and push the freak away from her. "She's not going anywhere!"

"What the hell?!" The redhead pushes back and _hard_. Ichigo lands on the ground, surprised. "Do you know who _she_ is?" The man grabs her by the arm this time and she doesn't struggle. She's being dragged towards the car, but she keeps her eyes on Ichigo.

"Go home, Ichigo."

He doesn't listen when he doesn't agree. She needs to get used to that fact. Ichigo stands back up. "Don't touch her!" And charges.

His fist lands solid on the man's jaw and elbows back the other cheek with the momentum, then his calf kicks behind unguarded knees. But the freak doesn't fall as Ichigo originally expects. The man lets go of Rukia and grabs Ichigo's jaw with a large hand, forcing him to bend backwards.

Ichigo struggles but the knee on his spine takes his breath out. That might have broken his back. He doesn't reach the ground as he falls over when another knee kicks his gut. The elbow that slams on his nape does the job and sends him to meet the cement face first.

That fucking hurt like a bitch. It almost feels like his neck's ready to break from that blow.

"Stop it!"

The man raises his foot and kicks Ichigo's head. He rolls from the impact and lands a couple of feet away from them.

"Renji! That's too much!" She screams at the guy. Ah, so the asshole's name is Renji. Now there's a name to that face he'll never forget.

His head is spinning but he's taken worse than this. He pushes back to stand up again. He grits his teeth and smirks, "Is that all you can do, freak?"

"Who're you calling a freak?!" Hah, the guy's touchy.

"You!" Ichigo runs and ducks the hand that's about to chop his head off. He slams a fist on Renji's groin, turns and elbows the open nape. When Renji falls on his knees, Ichigo raises his leg high and lets it down like an axe on Renji's back.

Ichigo doesn't stop there. He straightens up and grabs a fistful of Renji's hair. He slams that tattooed head on his knee and breaks a nose.

He hears footsteps behind him. He suddenly feels something hit his neck and before he drops to the ground, there's another pain from his chest. Blood pools in his mouth without warning and he coughs it out before he chokes in his own blood. His body feels numb as if all his strings have been pulled. Fuck. Just two hits, how the hell...

He hates martial arts when used against him. Fucking pressure points. This one's trained.

"You're not worth the time, boy. Know your place."

There's darkness creeping from the edges of his vision. He's about to faint. This is not happening.

"Ichigo!"

But he can still stand. He just has to try.

"Stay on the ground!" He sees Rukia's foot on his wrist which is already twisted at an uncomfortable angle. When did that happen? If she puts more pressure on that foot, she can break his wrist. He looks up at her and she's so sad. Please don't cry. "No more. Please. No more, I'm sorry." But she's not talking to him anymore.

She's turned her back already.

"Let's go." Her voice is something he doesn't recognize. The pressure on his hand is gone. He's not supposed to be on the other side of the blasted chasm she's dug.

Renji picks up her bag from the ground and kicks Ichigo for good measure.

"Renji!" She snaps at the guy and he just shrugs at her.

"Rukia," Ichigo curls his fingers tight as he watches her get in that car.

Three months. Has it only been that long?

In another time and in another place, there's a beautiful woman on the ground and beside her, a boy is crying in a pool of her blood.

There is no one to protect. There is no one who will wait for him.

Blood is pooling and a boy hides his face.

The pitter patter of rain beats to the crescendo of a memory and a broken promise. His heart falters and his body gives out till darkness blankets him for a respite.

* * *

A smart person knows when and where to intervene. Age and experience can force a man to learn these things. And though history has this tendency to repeat the situation, there are enough differences that can forge a new path to be taken.

There will be new players. There will be new events.

And society is forever changing.

A man lifts the broken boy without effort and a woman shields them from the rain with an umbrella. "If you encourage him, Byakuya will not be pleased." She is the voice of reason. He heeds her warning, but he knows she will be there to support him.

He leans down to kiss her cheek. "Byakuya can be a hypocrite."

* * *

_to be continued..._


	8. Chapter 8: Heaven in a Rage

Disclaimers: There is no money involved (although I'd pay to see this in anime lol)

Note: I had a different chapter 8 in mind but this whole scene played out the moment I started to write, and very different from the original chapter. Please enjoy :D and thanks for reading this far. And if you noticed from the last chapter, POVs will shift now. I will try to make the transition (of scenes and therefore POVs) shift as smoothly as I can. Do tell if and when it becomes awkward.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Heaven in a Rage**

"I didn't think he'd be this ruthless or careless. The boy could've died."

"He isn't normally. Well…" There's a cough. "Not in arms, at least. This is probably one of the firsts that he's bloodied his hands."

A female voice follows, mellow and light but her words contradict her tone, "It's personal this time. I've known him since he's a kid and nothing can faze him until you insult his family honor." She sighs.

Three voices Ichigo doesn't recognize float from his right side but he continues to pretend to be asleep. Seems he's in the hospital again, judging from the rough sheets and IV. Why do these things happen to him? He can feel the bandages around his chest and his head. There's even a brace around his neck. His wrist has a board strapped to it.

"Seems our patient is awake."

He hears feet shuffle closer to his bed and he opens his eyes. There are four people in the room, excluding him. Two look familiar: Rukia's uncle and that giant. His chest hurts and he has nothing to say.

"How are you?" It's the uncle who asks the question but it's the giant who leans _way_ too close to hear the answer.

Ichigo turns his head away.

"At least tell us your name, boy." It's the woman this time. Her hair is tied in a high ponytail and her skin is dark. But it's her feline eyes that grab his attention as well as her tone as if he's only good enough to be dirt under her foot. He hates being called 'boy'.

"Don't call me that," he croaks. "Kurosaki Ichigo."

The doctor lets out an exasperated sigh. "I knew his face looked familiar. It figures that the son is just as troublesome as the father."

The uncle opens his fan and closes it without using it. "Hmm, well then. Introductions are needed." He smiles at Ichigo condescendingly and Ichigo thinks that when he's up and about, he will put that man in his place as well. "We've sort of met. I am Urahara Kisuke and this is Tsukabishi Tessai, my assistant. And that beautiful lady over there is Shihouin Yoruichi. The good doctor, also your doctor, is Ishida Ryuken."

That's all well and done. Now he needs to go home and have a good sulk. His legs are, thankfully, in working order.

He struggles to sit up and realizes he's strapped down. What the hell? The day just keeps on getting worse. What day is it, anyway? How long has Rukia been gone? Rukia.

His head collapses back on the soft pillow and he shuts his eyes.

"Hmm."

He can't even have a moment alone. "What do you all want?"

"What is your relationship with Rukia-san?" Urahara blatantly asks.

Ichigo takes a while to sort where Rukia fits in his life. He honestly can't say. She's his friend, definitely. Except for when she beats and insults him. Do friends do that? He supposes. "She's…" But he doesn't want to drop her in that category along with Keigo, of all people. She's so much more than that.

"She's…" he tries again and falters once more. Well, what is she, then. "She's different." It sounds lame.

The silence that follows prompts him to open his eyes to see if they're still there and he notices the grin on Urahara's face. He must've given the right answer. Everyone else looks indifferent, though.

"But she's gone," Ichigo sounds lost and his eyes can't keep still. He looks at the wall, at the window, at the ceiling, back at the small crowd and then back out the window.

Urahara waves his fan dismissively. "Not really. Rukia-san will always visit me when she's in town. You can see her then."

Ichigo clings to that piece of knowledge. "So she's not in Karakura now?"

"It's possible. You've been asleep for three days." Yoruichi puts a phone by his good hand and he looks at her. "If you have someone to call who might be worried. Rest for now, Kurosaki-san."

He's confused.

Urahara is the only one familiar so Ichigo looks at him.

"Do you want to see Rukia-san again, Kurosaki-kun?" Urahara's grin grows wider. The cheek. What is up with that man?

Ichigo nods, anyway.

"Then rest. We will visit again when you are well." Urahara opens his fan with one hand and lets his other guide Yoruichi out of the room. The doctor's already outside and Tessai is the last to leave.

Just before the door closes, he hears Urahara's amused voice. "Ah, young love. Reminds me of myself."

Ichigo fights down the blush and is very glad he's left alone this time. He does check for security cameras, just to be sure. Finding nothing, he reaches for the phone and starts to call the Kurosaki Clinic. His father will gut him like a fish for disappearing three days.

While waiting for someone to pick up the other line, he thinks to himself. He's fifteen. What does he know about love?

He just wants her back where he can see her to remind him everything is real.

* * *

His father is like a whirlwind when he drops by. He drills and argues with Dr. Ishida and leaves him alone for one last day. The very next day, Ichigo is back home with all the paraphernalia of the sick and dying and disabled set up in the Kurosaki Clinic.

Isshin is a doctor, too, and a competent one so Ichigo trusts him enough with his life when he must. But this. This is overboard.

"Old man…"

"Shut up, you insolent brat. Let daddy work miracles on your useless body. What in the world happened? Three days, brat! THREE days!" Isshin whacks his knee with a pan. "Haven't I taught you anything at all?!"

"Damnit! Don't hit me when I'm injured!" Ichigo wants to nurse the sting on his knee but can't reach it when he's still strapped.

"You're not injured there." Isshin only rolls his eyes. "So what happened?"

"None of your business." Ichigo scowls and turns away. Around this time, he should be walking off but he can't exactly do that.

"Such a rude boy I've raised!" Isshin's eyes water and he runs out of the clinic without closing the door. Ichigo can still hear him wail at the poster of his mother inside the main house.

Considering he's out of the hospital already, the dreaded visit from the strange people doesn't come. He's not waiting for it, really. It's just that, Urahara is the only one left connected to Rukia.

* * *

The worst of the bruises are gone by Monday. He remembers how badly that entire fight went and marvels once more that he is still alive. He doesn't forget the comment that he might have died then. There aren't any visible marks on his body other than his chest, where most of the pain generates. There remains an angry welt the size of a man's palm slashing sideways on his breastbone. He knows because that part he now remembers.

Whatever that attack was, the wound is inside his flesh. Dr. Ishida has mentioned that it could have crushed and splintered his bone, and therefore stab his heart in the process; all without leaving a hole for the blood to bleed out of his body. He'll die by drowning in his own blood.

The man actually tried to hold back, Dr. Ishida tells him that night before he leaves for home the next day. It is simple carelessness that Ichigo almost died. The man isn't able to hold back _enough_.

A frightening thought.

He still doesn't know who that man is.

In class everything is as abnormal as it usually is. There is an empty desk next to him but no one pays it any attention. Another student even sits there now.

"What are you doing there?" Ichigo scowls at the boy.

"I sit here." The guy has the nerve to roll his eyes and turn to the other student to keep talking.

Ichigo slowly but surely becomes angry. "Who said you can?"

"Ochi-sensei. Now, do you mind? I'm in a conversation, Kurosaki." And the guy proceeds to ignore Ichigo.

It's a blow to his well-crafted world, Ichigo admits. He looks around him and nothing is different. No one looks for her as if she's never truly been here all that time. She's too good at becoming invisible and now he knows she's done it on purpose from the very beginning.

Is this what she wants? It's not right. He remembers the look on her face that afternoon. She wants to be here but she can't.

But what can he do? He looks at his hands and feels useless. So this is normal life, then? Everyone seems to not see anything wrong.

"Ne, Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo doesn't look up. "What is it, Inoue?"

"Is Shiba-san going to be absent today? There is someone else at her desk and class is about to start."

Ichigo blinks and looks at Inoue, who is looking at the rude guy still busily chatting up the neighboring student. "She's…" gone, "been taken away."

Inoue's eyes widen and her head whirls back to stare at him, "She's been kidnapped? Are you going to rescue her? Oooh, it's an adventure then! We will go with you! Me and Tatsuki-chan and Ishida-kun and Chad-kun and…"

She continues to ramble an entire list of his friends and the roster of their rescue party, but Ichigo hardly listens. She is right, Ichigo thinks. If Rukia can't go to him, what's to stop him from going _to_ her?

She's always been there.

It's his turn now. He can be there for her.

"Thank you, Inoue."

"Hm?" Inoue blinks at him.

Then Ochi-sensei enters the classroom and tells them to go back to their seats and shut up and let the learning begin.

* * *

First order of business as soon as school ends: find the Urahara person.

That's the plan, anyway. There is a slight change to said plan when the person is already there, outside his school, with his bucket hat and clogs and fan. The giant Tessai is with him as always. Ichigo raises his eyebrows.

"Kurosaki-kun, I see that you're healthy now," Urahara says by way of greeting. He also waves his fan.

Ichigo has to ask, though. There is no family resemblance at all. "Are you really Rukia's uncle?"

"She calls me uncle and therefore I am." Urahara smiles and starts walking. Ichigo simply follows without question. "Tell me, do you know the people who took Rukia-san?"

"No," Ichigo shakes his head. "Wait, there's this one she called Renji."

"Ah, Abarai Renji." Urahara nods. "He is the personal assistant of Byakuya. And yes, the man who almost sent you to your grave is Byakuya."

"What's he to Rukia?"

There's a ghost of a smile on Urahara's face. "Kuchiki Byakuya is her brother."

Ichigo halts in his steps. "Kuchiki?"

"Kuchiki. One of the four noble houses to succeed the Chrysantemum Throne, should the current imperial family fail to produce an heir one day."

This is what it feels like when the world as he knows it topples over and the floor underneath his feet becomes the sky that never ends. And he is falling.

"Do you still wish to see Rukia-san?"

That question tilts his world back to a manageable degree. His hands are on the ground and he's down on his knees. He doesn't remember falling on all fours.

Ichigo doesn't stand back up. His legs can't just yet but he raises his eyes to meet curious ones.

"I will need help."

* * *

Somewhere in a hotel between Tokyo and Karakura, two people sit face to face in a lavish lounge. The sliding doors that lead to the balcony is tightly closed, muting the noise of the city below. Tokyo is still a few miles away but its lively night life can be seen as the city lights play in stark contrast of the dark evening.

"If you want so much to enter an academy, you should have told me. There are proper channels for these things and you are certainly not to enter just any academy."

Rukia closes her eyes and bows, her shoulders sagging.

Byakuya narrows his eyes further at such blatant sign of weakness. "Sit up straight."

She automatically obliges and her posture changes to the perfection trained into every Kuchiki bred child.

"Speak, Rukia."

"There is nothing left to say, nii-sama."

Truly, there isn't. He's tried to shelter her from all the politics in and out of the government as well as all entrepreneurial proceedings she should've been exposed to by letting her live as far away from him as possible. The older she gets, the more the public will want to see her and he wants nothing of that to ever happen so soon. Karakura is a quiet and prosperous city and he thought it perfect for her before she becomes as busy as him. She should have been fine under the tutelage and guidance of Ukitake Jushirou but apparently, Byakuya is not as vigilant as he should have been.

That will change.

He can't bring her to Tokyo, however. She may be his heir, but her formal training and exposure to the cutthroat world of business and politics will come at a proper age. The rest of the world will have to wait.

"We will return to Karakura when all the arrangements for our residence are made. Ukitake Jushirou will still be your tutor and he will be in the same compound. My business can be conducted from Karakura, so I will be staying as well."

There is very little reaction from her. Only her eyes brighten for a split second, further proving that she cannot lie completely. It can be her undoing someday. Her control is near perfect and he is not sure whether to be proud or saddened that she just might become like him given a few more years.

"Where will I continue my education?"

"You have no need of any of the secondary schools in Karakura." This matter simply irritates Byakuya. He's already hired all the best his money can provide to teach her what she'll need in the future. The high school he's found her in makes a mockery of their name and stature. She even dares to use another name.

She falters then, biting her lips as she struggles to regain control from her outright disappointment at his reply. What is it that saddens her so?

"Is it that boy that looks similar to Shiba Kaien?" He asks tonelessly.

Her gasp is answer enough. "No, nii-sama."

He watches her carefully as she finds words to her thoughts.

"Kurosaki Ichigo is different. I hadn't noticed they look so similar, come to think…" And her voice trails off with her mind.

She later realizes how wrong an answer that is.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	9. Chapter 9: Her World, His World

Disclaimers: Again, no money.

Note: Yes, the first 7 (and 8, come to think) heavily paralleled the Bleach world. I felt the need to stick to as much of it as possible before veering off to the AU world and slowly. The entrance of Domyouji is inevitable after this :) Thanks for the reviews and please enjoy reading. I hope it's as much a fun read as it was when I wrote it.

P.S. Watch out for cameos.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Her World, His World  
**

"First thing's first!" Urahara proclaims as soon as they are inside the amazingly huge house. There's a candy shop outside but the actual house is after a short walk across the courtyard from the back of the store.

Ichigo is still stuck gaping at the mansion to really hear, let alone understand what Urahara is rambling about. Something genius, something training and something gentleman. That can wait. Who the hell has this kind of house in Karakura?

He is broken out of stupor when a pink thing runs past him from out of nowhere and Ichigo almost topples over. Then another two show up screaming about candies. The biggest shock is an even bigger man than Tessai with spikes at the tail of the three children and moves just as fast. What's strange is he hears tiny bells tinkling after the guy.

"I swear, every single time Jushiro sends his sweets this entire house threatens to fall apart." Yoruichi walks out of the door everyone almost flew out from, her nose crunched up in displeasure. As if on cue, there's a small stampede led by a blonde pigtailed girl towards where the initial foursome went.

Yoruichi sighs and throws her hands up.

"Or you can join them," Urahara grins.

"Or I can join them," she cheekily returns. And it's as if she disappeared into thin air.

Urahara looks back at Ichigo. "Don't mind them. It's like a blood sport when those particular candies come. Jushiro has a steady supply of Christopher Norman chocolates and he likes to send us a couple of boxes once in a while."

Ichigo doesn't even know who and what bucket man is talking about. He just nods.

"Anyway, as I was saying earlier. Welcome to my house!" He opens his arms wide and _twirls_. Ichigo is very disturbed. How will this help his Rukia problem?

"It's not exactly an orphanage but people who show up sometimes never leave." Urahara waves his fan at Ichigo to follow him and they enter a library. "Rukia stayed here for a few years until Byakuya finally found her."

That bit is interesting. "She ran away?"

"The story is not for me to tell. It's enough that you know this is also a home to Rukia and believe it or not, Renji as well." Urahara pulls out a thick book from a shelf and flips it open. He then shows a picture of a younger Rukia with the redhead Ichigo wants to beat up some more.

He isn't able to look long because the album slams shut and is back in the shelf before he can blink. "Hey!"

"Oh? Did you want to look longer?" Urahara's eyes glint. Ichigo chooses to move on to the next topic.

"I'm not following any of this," Ichigo finally complains. "What's the plan?"

"Kuchiki Byakuya is a man of honor. He may be ruthless, as you have experienced, but he is fair. He provides for those he deems worthy." The serious man disappears in the next blink and in comes the ridiculous man who twirls in introduction of his house. "Who do you think donated this mansion? And all because he found Rukia safe in my old house." Urahara walks to the couch and picks up a tea cup already laid out on the table. He mutters under his breath, "Also because it isn't up to his standards."

He clears his throat, "The plan is for you to be _more than_ worthy in his eyes. Tea?"

"More than?" Ichigo swears he didn't just squeak. He finds a seat but doesn't take a cup.

"We are talking about _Kuchiki_ _Rukia_ here." Urahara drinks from his cup and puts it down. "You will have to go through hell first before Byakuya allows you within five feet of her. It might be literal, too."

He is careful to stress his words. This Byakuya guy sounds like a real asshole to his sister. "So tell me how I can get him _off her back_."

"A proper genealogy would've helped," Urahara shakes his head. "So we'll skip that. How is your school standing?"

Ichigo blinks. He answers automatically, "Top twenty percent."

Urahara's brows meet. "Not good enough. Any formal training in martial arts?"

What the hell is this?

"Well?"

"Kendo. I stopped karate as a kid."

"Ah, Kendo!" The smile is back on the weird man's face. "What rank?"

"Ikkyu."

And then Urahara blanches. He begins to tap his nose with his fan. "How are you supposed to win her hand when you have nothing to brag about, Kurosaki-kun?"

"WHAT?" That sends Ichigo off his seat, both hands planted on the table to lean close to Urahara's face. "WIN HER HAND?" He bellows. His heart is beating too fast. He might be hyperventilating. "I am not trying to win her hand! I just want to see her!"

"My, my… it's lively in here." Yoruichi enters the library, tossing three bars of chocolates in one hand. "Here." She throws Ichigo and Urahara each which Urahara manages to catch without looking. Ichigo's hits his temple then lands with a plop in his untouched cup of tea.

"His reflex apparently sucks just as much as his Kendo." Yoruichi snorts and settles next to Urahara. She plants both feet on the table and leans back, piercing Ichigo with a disappointed stare.

"I am not trying to _win_ _her hand_ or anything!" Ichigo yells again.

"Well, let's see," Urahara clears his throat. He readies his hand to start counting. "The only men whoever got close enough to Rukia-san fall in these categories: her mentor," he flips a finger, and another, "her guardian who is sometimes her mentor too, her bodyguards, her suitors and her _future_ assistant and is likely going to be female or just one of her bodyguards."

"She has no suitors," Yoruichi says then yawns. "She's too young for that, according to Byakuya. Even so, no one's really passed his standards in the first place."

"True, true," Urahara nods then he looks at Ichigo. "And guess which one you are."

Ichigo just stares at them as if they're aliens. He's still halfway over the table.

"You can either be a suitor or a bodyguard. You'll certainly fail as an assistant and a mentor."

Rukia is going to owe him big time.

"Bodyguard. I'll be her bodyguard!" Ichigo's face is so hot, he's afraid to look at the mirror. He feels the blood rise up to his face some more when they _both_ raise their eyebrows in disbelief.

Yoruichi tilts her head sideward so she's halfway leaning over Urahara's shoulder as she pretends to whisper. Ichigo hears every word. "Hey, if you think about it, he might get to live with her."

He can never live this down.

There's another tap of that fan. "Very well, if that's what you want. Just remember, if you're her bodyguard then you will have to watch her be courted by others someday. And you can't do anything but watch."

"Not my problem!"

"You can also stop yelling now, Kurosaki-kun."

They both laugh at him. He is starting to question his decision to ask for help.

"Ah, okay, okay." Yoruichi breathes out after she's laughed her head off. "I've never had such a good laugh. All you need to do is beat Renji, then."

"I already did that." Ichigo straightens up, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Did you?" She raises an eyebrow. "He must've been distracted. I expected more from him. I don't think you can beat him in an all out fight, especially when someone is keeping score and is deducting points for every foul shot."

Well, if she puts it that way…

She stands up and places both hands on her hips. "Urahara will teach you Kendo. I heard you're Ikkyu? That's not good enough. That's just First Dan, compared to Renji's Sixth Dan level."

"What? How can he have a _Rokudan_ rank when he doesn't even look twenty?" Ichigo is aghast. It takes years to rise the Dan ranks and the wait period between Dan levels is longer the higher it gets.

"In terms of title, Renji just holds First Dan like you. He'll just take the tests as the years go by." Yoruichi shrugs. "It's just formality because of the restrictions. But in terms of skill, Renji's already on his way to achieve _Renshi_ status."

"What?!" There are only three ranks left above the highest Dan, Renshi being the lowest. And the ones that hold that title are his instructors. Those above it are either dead or have less than a decade left to live in today's society. And that's if they're extremely healthy old people.

"Rukia is at least Fifth Dan," Urahara idly comments.

_WHAT? _"I don't believe you." Ichigo can't comprehend that idea at all. "She said she sucks at Kendo."

"She does. Kendo is too stiff for her sword style. She might be closer to Renji's skill now if she keeps up with her training."

"What kind of training do these people do?!" This news frustrates him. If he's to be her bodyguard, how is that going to happen when she's stronger than him?

"The art of Zanpakuto," Urahara says as explanation. "Kendo is its offshoot, if that makes things easier for you to understand."

"Only the best for the Kuchiki." Youruichi's grin is feral. "Now imagine if you want to be her suitor. You'll need to best Byakuya, who is at _Hachidan_ _Hanshi _level and Kendo is not his only sport, kid. _I_ can beat Byakuya in _Shunpo_. Do you even know the art of Shunpo?"

Overachievers, the lot of them! Hachidan Hanshi! There isn't even a single white hair on Byakuya for that achievement.

"No?"

"It's much like Karate but more agile and versatile. Speed is its forte." She disappears in his field of vision and shows up next to him in a heartbeat, her palm in a slash motion an inch off his chest --- where Byakuya's mark is. "He's used it on you. _And_ I have no doubts he will personally train Rukia someday."

Ichigo sits down. All these information is overwhelming. He's surrounded by freaks of nature. He is so wrong to think Rukia as weird. It's possible that she _is_ the most normal compared to these people.

* * *

Rukia is sprawled over her massive bed with a sketchpad when Renji enters, a tray of food in his hands. She's been under room arrest since they've taken her out of Karakura City.

"Rukia, busy?"

"Very." Her reply couples with a roll of her eyes. She shifts to the other side of the bed as if there isn't enough space already.

He places the tray on the table in her room then sits on the bed, tucking his long legs in as he finds a comfortable position. "Sorry about last time."

"It's okay. You were ordered to." She continues to doodle and picks up an orange pen. "Stop apologizing. I see you've reached personal lackey status to my brother."

He blanches. He must admit that to be a personal lackey to Kuchiki Byakuya is also an honor a lot of people are willing to kill for. It just sounds bad coming from her. He likes the sound of Executive Officer more, which is his official title.

"Are you still angry?"

"No." She finally looks up at him and is silent. He tries to show the remorse on his face as much as he's capable of. "Really, Renji. Don't look so pathetic."

He sighs.

"Any good news?"

"I found out your new school." She raises both eyebrows and sits up. "Eitoku Academy."

"Did you check it out? What's it like? What are the people like?" She crawls closer and sits next to him, her eyes wide and expectant. He hates to disappoint and hates himself for the bad news.

"The people are brats. It's a private high school, also. Everyone is somebody's son or daughter." He holds his hands together and resists the urge to pat her head. She looks disappointed.

"I guess Nii-sama wants me to do some networking already. When do we return to Karakura?"

"You can't see the boy, Rukia. I don't know how much I have to stress this but you just _can't_." Renji silently begs her not to do something stupid.

"What boy are you talking about? I don't know any boy." She sweetens her voice and adds the fake smile for effect.

Just then Byakuya enters her room. The temperature drops a few degrees when his cold eyes land on Renji and Rukia.

Renji stands up fast and leaves enough room between him and the bed for Byakuya.

Byakuya doesn't go in further, however. He just looks at Rukia after narrowing his eyes at Renji, who starts sweating. "Start packing. We leave for Karakura tomorrow morning. I will drop you off to school as well. The maid will bring your uniform in the morning."

"Thank you, Nii-sama." Rukia bows her head slightly.

"Finish your dinner and sleep early. Good night."

"Good night."

They both watch Byakuya leave. Renji lets go of his breath and Rukia sniggers at him.

"You're funny, Renji. You remind me of him sometimes."

"Please." Renji rolls his eyes. "Just eat your dinner."

"Yes, lackey-sama." She leaves the bed before he can strangle her.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	10. Chapter 10: We Are Who We Are

**Disclaimers**: How I wish there's money lol Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, Hana Yori Dango belongs to Yoko Kamio.

**Note**: My simple love story is threatening to blow out of proportion. I need to re-evaluate the original plot. Damn these characters making things complicated. Thanks for reading and please review~!

**To CharmedNightSkye**: I noticed what you mean. I had to reread the previous chapters and chap9 again to see it lol I think I might've been half dead/asleep when I wrote the last chapter. It looked hurried (at least in terms of sentence structure) but I couldn't edit it when I tried. It's as much as Ichigo's disjointed and shocked flow of thoughts as it is my lazy writing lol

* * *

**Chapter 10: We Are Who We Are**

"Do not forget that you are _Kuchiki_ Rukia." Byakuya makes sure to hold her gaze as he says these very important words. He is aware of Eitoku Academy's reputation and its students. The place is a simplified and almost barbaric version of the world she will be in once of age and it's as good a training as any. If she wants to attend school, then he wants her in a place where she can actually learn. And be safe at the same time.

"Yes, Nii-sama. I will see you later." She glides out of the car with as much finesse as a young lady of her standing. Renji closes the door and begins to walk with her. He stops when she waves him off and continues on her own. Byakuya is proud and almost smiles as he watches from behind the tinted glass.

Once Renji is back inside the car, Byakuya tells him the agenda for the day. "Sodeno Shirayuki should be at Ukitake's by now. Let's pick up the pace."

Renji looks surprised and nods. He tells the driver where to go and they leave Rukia on her own in a den of wolves.

* * *

"What are you doing, Tsukasa?"

Tsukasa, a boy who towers over all his friends, waves a red tag happily. "It's been boring lately and I heard there's a new student today. Dunno the name but that doesn't matter. I know the locker." He breaks the door open by punching the surface and tapes the tag in. "These lockers suck. They break so easily. Haha."

"Makino won't like this, I'm telling you."

"She loves me, she'll get over it." Tsukasa grins and walks away, humming. All three of his friends give a collective sigh and follow. Today will at least be interesting.

It's not long before the rumor spreads that a red flag's been given after several months of nothing ever since the Makino Tsukushi incident at the start of the school year. This news reaches Makino Tsukushi, relentless weed of the school, and she immediately goes after the source of all her troubles. "You!"

"Me!" Tsukasa greets back his self-proclaimed girlfriend who has yet to officially say yes but he doesn't really care about minor details like that. "Miss me already?"

"No!" She shoves him hard which really doesn't do much but make him tilt a centimeter or so from where he's standing. "What's this I hear that there's a red tag? I thought you gave that up already!"

"It's been really boring around here," he whines. "I promise not to go too far."

"No. You will take that tag out right now!" His two friends snicker and his best friend hides an obvious grin behind a hand.

"You're such a drag, Makino." Tsukasa sighs and shoves both hands in his pockets, pouting. "Nothing will happen. Whoever this new student is will just be teased for a while. No big. Besides, he's a late enrollee. It's just punishment from me."

Makino pulls her hair in frustration and marches out towards the locker area.

Tsukasa dutifully follows. As do all his friends.

* * *

When they get there, there's already a riot. It's only been about half an hour since Tsukushi found out about the red tag. These brats are fast to prey on anybody if their king says so.

She's horrified to see a small girl held up by boys with trash and dirt all over her once pristine uniform. Her dark hair's wet and there's even raw egg dripping down her forehead. The sleeves of her school jacket are torn and already have pen marks that say "newbie". Her books are all over the floor with her open bag and torn notebooks.

Tsukushi shoots a cold glare at the cause of this. She points her finger at him, "Your fault. Remember this." Then she folds the sleeves of her uniform up, preparing for battle.

When she's close enough, she sees the small girl is struggling hard and putting up a real fight. The boys who held her all have bruises and are bleeding. It's a valiant effort but she's outnumbered, and won't last long.

"Hey! Let go of her!" Tsukushi shouts and begins to push people out of her way. "Back off!"

Seeing the four boys behind her, everyone immediately lets go and takes a step back.

Tsukushi glares at the four boys, particularly at its leader who doesn't even look apologetic. Then at the entire student body and finally, her eyes soften at the sight of the new girl. So small and they all bullied her on her first day. She looks like a discarded porcelain doll with her pale skin and petite build and the torn clothes. Let's not forget the torn and dirty clothes, she tells herself in an angry huff.

She walks closer and takes out a handkerchief to begin wiping some of the dirt off the uniform. "Here, let me help. We can wash some of these off. Don't worry, I'll protect you from these bastards."

Her hand gets slapped out of the way as the girl raises her head. "I can handle myself and I do _not_ need _your_ protection," she snaps. Her blue eyes glow as if she's holding back tears but is too stubborn to let it overwhelm her.

Tsukushi feels a lump in her throat and she swallows. She can empathize with the situation. She's been the butt of bullying at the beginning as well. It hurts to feel so hated and for no reason other than simply existing.

"Tell me," the girl continues, "what is the meaning of this red tag they speak of?" She bends down to pick up the red tag on the floor and waves it in front of Tsukushi's face. "Now."

"Ah, it's an old and _lame_ tradition some jerks in this school started a long time ago." Tsukushi shoots a glare at the four boys behind her. The girl's eyes follow and narrow at the sight of the four.

"So, those four are the jerks?"

"Ah?" Tsukushi blinks. "Well, not all of them. The one at the far back with the light brown hair, that's Hanazawa Rui, he's really kind. The other two are Nishikado Soujiro and Mimasaka Akira, both playboys." The two boys wave and smile. The girl twitches but zeroes in on the last of the boys and the tallest. "That's the jerk. Domyouji Tsukasa. The school treats him as king but he's just a big bully, really. They're called F4 and sort of rule the school." Tsukushi rolls her eyes.

The girl lifts her chin and pushes Tsukushi aside as she takes small and measured steps towards the big bully. Tsukushi is honestly worried although at least she can hit Domyouji if he does anything retarded again.

The girl brings her two hands together and tears the red tag in tiny pieces in front of Domyouji. She ten throws the red confetti at his face, much to everyone's surprise. The student body gasps as one and the playboys raise brows. Rui only watches silently and Tsukushi doesn't know what to say.

Domyouji's eyes narrow. "Hey, _little_ _girl_, don't you know who I am?"

"Hey, _big moron_, I don't give a damn."

Again with the gasps.

Domyouji's fist clenches. And knowing him, Tsukushi is worried he just might hit the girl even if she looks like she can break with just the wind blowing from the wrong direction. The girl barely reaches Domyouji's shoulder.

Tsukushi walks towards the uneven pair, already prepared to restrain Domyouji. She looks at the two behind him who seem to think along her wavelengths.

"I am _Domyouji_ Tsukasa," Domyouji's voice is low and threatening. "You do _not_ insult me."

"Looks like I have to repeat myself after all," the girl grins mockingly, "I don't give a damn. What's wrong? Can't fight your own battles and you let your lackeys do it for you?"

There goes the fist.

And much to everyone's shock, it's Domyouji who tilts sideways when the girl lets out a high kick to reach his head with her short legs.

"Try that again, moron."

"Why you, pipsqueak! I'm going to crush you like the stupid fly you are!" Domyouji roars and sends another fist flying, much faster than the first.

It hits her shoulder instead of her cheek and she rolls with it, but she's also managed to get another kick to his hip before she lands hard on the ground.

"Crap! Tsukasa, stop it! She's just a little girl!" Akira is struggling to hold Domyouji's arms with Soujiro, while Rui moves to help the girl up. Tsukushi is too stunned to move.

"The little girl should know her betters!"

The girl takes advantage of the restraints on Domyouji. She stands back up and is in front of Domyouji so fast, they all don't realize what she's up to until Domyouji doubles over from the blow of her small fist.

She backslaps him next and snarls, "I don't care what your name entails. Your actions degrade what honor and respect the Domyouji commands." She steps back, all emotions gone from her face and her eyes are as cold as ice. "If you are their king, then all your subjects are equal morons," she turns and spits the words to the direction of the other students.

She walks over to Tsukushi who has stayed rooted to her spot that entire time. "Thank you, anyway." Then she moves to her bag and picks up her books. She shoves everything inside the broken locker and slams it shut. It bounces back open and she glares at it, then at the crowd until they part and give way. She leaves them with as much dignity she can still pull off looking like she climbed out of a wet trash can.

"Goddamn." Akira whistles. "She's more violent than Makino."

"Who was that?" Soujiro lets go of Domyouji who is still swearing under his breath and rubbing his stomach.

Rui walks over to the locker and takes out a notebook with rabbit designs. He stares at it momentarily, probably pondering about the mysteries of rabbits, Tsukushi thinks.

He flips it open after a while. "Kuchiki Rukia." Then he returns the notebook inside the torn bag and tries to fix the locker door before closing it properly.

Well, now the whole hall is silent.

Anyone who is somebody's child knows who the Kuchiki are.

"Do you think we committed a crime? Like treason?" Someone stupid asks.

"Stupid."

When the crowd finally disperses, only four students are left other than the F4 and Tsukushi. She notices the white-haired genius of their entire school looking at Domyouji as if sizing him up. There's a woman behind him, who Tsukushi remembers is a sophomore in Eitoku despite looking like she should be in university already. It's rumored that she's not really a student and a secret agent type instead. "Renji warned me she's a handful."

"I can see that," says the guy next to her with eyebrow accessories. The one next to him is bald with a wooden sword slung over one shoulder.

"You know her?" Tsukushi asks them.

"No, not really," says the woman. "We've met her once or twice. She doesn't really attend public functions and probably doesn't know we're here. You people ran her off, so now we can't talk to her. Pfft."

"Guess there's finally a war that I can participate in." The bald man smirks.

"I certainly hope it's not a ramble," the eyebrow guy says. "It takes a while to fix my accessories, you know."

"This school is so boring. Nothing ever happens where I can participate!" Baldy stomps his foot.

"Behave yourselves!" Ah, this little one she knows the name of: Hitsugaya Toushiro. Everybody knows him ever since he's shown up the previous year. Other than he belongs to the Hitsugaya House, one of the four Houses that can succeed the throne. "There's class in a few minutes so let's go."

He turns around and walks away, and all three immediately follow. Well, that shows who the leader is. Tsukushi raises her eyebrow. This school is full of powerful people, it's sometimes scary to think what'll happen if they stop being stupid.

The baldy twists his head to smirk at the F4. "Careful there, F4. The Nobles play it different."

"Did he just threaten _me_?" Domyouji narrows his eyes at the direction the group went. They meet up with another small girl just before they turn the corner and Tsukushi isn't able to see the person. It certainly isn't the Kuchiki.

"You are so stupid!" Tsukushi points at Domyouji's nose. "I'm not sure what exactly happened but it seems like you declared one of your stupid wars again!"

"So?" Domyouji scowls. "Bring it, I say. I can take them. I'm _Domyouji_! And we're the F4! We practically control Japan's economy!"

That's what people believe. And in truth, that's what Tsukushi believes, too, but it's all talk in the school and she now wonders how much is truth and how much is exaggeration due to blatant disregard for money. Up until today, the F4 have no contenders. She's the first to go against the group and she's nobody so all her threats are only as good as what her hands can physically do.

But these Nobles have a far longer reach and they've stayed indifferent until one of them is hurt today. The school bows to F4 because of their donations and none of the Nobles in the past have bothered with doing the same to establish their position.

Tsukushi realizes a few more things as she walks with the four carefree boys. Where the F4 stand out because of their money, the Nobles have laid low. She's actually forgotten they're in this school until that moment.

She stops walking as another realization sets in. That girl she saw in that corner is a Shihouin. That'll make three of the four Houses in Eitoku with the entrance of a Kuchiki.

"Don't worry about it," Rui tells her. She jumps a foot and clutches her heart. "Being a Noble is just a decoration, like the imperial family."

"Ah… that's true." Tsukushi nods to herself.

"But unlike the imperial family, all their properties and connections are their own. None of their families probably want their heirs to become part of the imperial house. There's no real power there, just a symbol."

"You know so much, Hanazawa-san."

He just smiles.

"Pfft, no he doesn't!" Domyouji steps between Rui and Tsukushi, and then looks at her. "Ask me. I can answer."

"What's the worst that they can do?" She stares at him hard.

"I don't know and I don't care." Then he laughs. "Really. They can do their worst. If it's a fight, I will beat them. If it's about money, I will drown them. And if it's politics, my money can buy them. All politicians are greedy, you know."

She sighs and slaps her forehead. He's such a simpleton.

"Don't worry, Tsukushi." He places a strong hand on her head and pulls her close so he can place his chin on top of her head. "I'll worry about them if and when it comes."

"You're so stupid," she mumbles.

"I like it simple."

* * *

"I'm so tired I feel like my limbs are going to fall off any minute," Ichigo sighs, stretching his arms and massaging his shoulders.

Lunch is loud, as always. The hole Rukia left behind is still a massive hole in Ichigo's life, but his friends try to fill it with happy noise. He's grateful but he doesn't have to say these things and they don't really need to know.

"What have you been doing anyway?" Tatsuki asks after swallowing a mouthful of sushi.

"I have Kendo and Shunpo and Zanpakuto everyday." Ichigo grumbles. "Well, every other day. Zanpakuto and Kendo are lumped together and Urahara likes to switch at random trying to catch me off my guard."

"What's all this for again, Kurosaki?" Ishida raises an eyebrow. "That's a lot of martial arts you're taking all at the same time."

"I haven't even heard of Shunpo and Zanpakuto until he mentioned it last week." Tatsuki nods. "Shunpo sounds interesting though."

"It actually is. It has all this philosophy about nothing, being one with nothing and therefore I get to manipulate everything, even air. Something like that." Ichigo shrugs. "It's really confusing."

"I'd like to learn this Shunpo." Tatsuki is thoughtful.

So is Ichigo as he looks at her and tries to see the potential. He doesn't want to dampen her curiosity but he doesn't really know if she can go far.

"I'd like to learn, too." Inoue smiles first at Tatsuki and then at Ichigo.

This time, Ichigo really does not see the potential. Inoue is simply not a fighter. And other than dodging, Shunpo is an offensive art form. He looks at the others and catches Ishida frowning at Inoue. Maybe they share the same thoughts.

"The way you explain Shunpo reminds me of our family's traditional arts, actually. I haven't really learned it myself but now I am curious at how difficult it can be." Ishida frowns at Ichigo, not saying the obvious that he only wants to compete again.

"You never said what all these are for, Kurosaki-kun. Is there a competition you're training for?" Inoue looks to him curiously.

How to say these things without sounding like a total moron?

"Isn't that Rukia-chan?"

Thankfully, Keigo saves him. Keigo. How surprising.

Ichigo is up on his feet before anyone else can blink. He stands next to Keigo and squints at the school gates. They're on the roof and it's really hard to see, but Keigo is right. If that isn't Rukia, then there's a little girl standing out there staring at the roof.

His grip on the crisscrossed wire tightens. And then he's running down the stairs, unconsciously using the Shunpo he's learned for the past week.

By the time he's reached the ground floor and main doors of the school, he sees her speaking to two other people by the gates. All three of them wear the same uniform and it isn't Karakura High's. One is a boy with white hair and the other is a girl no taller than Rukia.

The girl lifts her eyes as if sensing Ichigo, then the boy and finally Rukia.

She looks surprised. Didn't she go here to see him?

The boy touches her elbow and gently guides her away from the gates. Ichigo goes after them but is shocked to find the other girl in his face all of a sudden. He's suddenly reminded of Yoruichi because of her speed.

"Back off, if you know what's good for you." And then she, too, is gone.

"Rukia!" He yells as he reaches the sidewalk outside the school gates. She's nowhere.

But he's seen her. He can't be hallucinating now.

She looks dirty as if she's been in another fight. If he's hallucinating, she'll at least be clean and safe in that imaginary world.

So this one must be real.

He turns back around to walk back inside and sees all his friends still panting. They all have questions in their eyes.

"She's Kuchiki Rukia," he says. "And I'm training to be her bodyguard someday." He can't be there for her if he isn't strong enough to protect her, is what he isn't saying.

"Is she in danger?" Tatsuki cracks her knuckles.

No one's asked about the 'Kuchiki' part of his announcement. He somehow feels glad that it doesn't bother them. Maybe he's been wrong all this time and Rukia isn't a ghost to his friends after all.

"No," he shakes his head. "At least I don't think so. But knowing her, she'll be in trouble saving someone else." He doesn't realize he's smiling.

"Then…" Inoue leans closer to Tatsuki and clutches her hands together near her heart. "Then, I want to be there, too. I'll be with Kurosaki-kun... to protect Rukia-san."

Chad nods, and strangely enough, everyone has a determined expression on their faces. Even Keigo and Mizuro. It's… a new feeling but his heart feels lighter. And the hole has something new to fill it.

Hope.

He won't be alone in what he originally thought as insanity. It's still pretty insane, but they're all weird like that.

* * *

_To be continued...._


	11. Chapter 11: The Changing Rules

**Disclaimers:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite. Hana Yori Dango belongs to Yoko Kamio.

**Note:** I want to write a Christmas interlude or something if the series doesn't reach Christmas in its timeline yet by next week. So many characters showing up is making it hard for me to grip all of them and write. Hopefully everything is still fluid in this chapter :) Thanks for reading this far.

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Changing Rules**

Makino has forced Tsukasa to wait for the new girl and apologize and so he's currently found lounging around at the courtyard in front of the main building of Eitoku Academy. As if he will apologize but he will, at least, wait. He doesn't have anything better to do, anyway.

Rui is with him. Neither of them attends the classes if they don't want to. The rest of F4 do attend but he really does wonder why they bother. It's not like they need the schooling in the first place.

"Why are you waiting for her?" Rui has his blasted novel open again.

"Pick a fight, maybe." Tsukasa rolls his eyes and pushes away from the wall. He straightens his shirt and finds a place to sit. The Kuchiki girl is taking forever to return. "What? Our restaurants in here aren't good enough for her that she has to go out there and eat elsewhere? What an insult. Damn nobles."

"Hmm."

"Hmm? That's it?" Tsukasa pokes Rui's shoulder. "You're so useless sometimes."

"She reminds you of Makino."

"Where'd that come from?" Tsukasa rolls his eyes again and rubs his temple. He should stop doing that. He's been rolling his eyes too much today it's starting to hurt his head. "She's definitely more violent, though. I mean, Makino _punched_ me the time I tried to bully her to submission. This one _kicked_ and _twice _and even if the kick only slightly hurt, it's still a kick. Who the hell walks around kicking people like that? Goddamnit. I can't let that go."

"And she's here." Effectively cutting off what is turning out to be a longer rant. Rui closes his book and looks at the gate, where three people are about to enter. The two of them wait until the nobles round the huge fountain before standing up.

The Kuchiki noble halts and her entire posture changes as soon as she sees him. He smirks. "Back from your shopping, I see." He eyes her up and down, noting the civilian clothes instead of the messed up uniform from this morning. It's a simple one-piece lavender dress and her white blazer, but they're definitely on the high end judging from the buttons alone and he doesn't even have to touch it to confirm the fabric. As expected, she's like every rich girl in this entire school, parading her wealth. Nothing new.

The other two nobles are still in their uniforms and he ignores them.

He has a bone to pick with this new girl.

"Whose fault is it that I even had to go out and shop on a school day," she bites the words out. Her grip on the paper bag tightens and Tsukasa is ready to dodge in case she throws that.

"What do you want, Domyouji?" The voice is deeper and Tsukasa turns away from her to squint at Hitsugaya, resident genius. He ignores the squirt.

"Why aren't you in uniform?"

Her eyebrow arches and her jaw drops. "And why aren't _you_ in uniform? _I_ have an excuse."

"I don't feel like wearing the tacky uniforms." Tsukasa takes a step forward and is quick to note that Hitsugaya instinctively moves as well, covering Kuchiki. She looks a tad annoyed with that but doesn't do anything.

"Are you three going to start a mutiny in this school?" Tsukasa cocks his head to the side, using his height to the fullest as he glares them down.

"Why should we when there's no real authority here to mutiny _against_," the other girl speaks and Tsukasa has to look at this new one, and remembers her as the Shihouin heir who prefers to be called Soifon. "Mind your own business, Domyouji. We're not part of your court. But, it might be best to remember who we are." She steps to the side and then forward to continue walking, not once looking back.

Hitsugaya nods and does the same. He only turns his head slightly to look at Kuchiki when she doesn't move. "Let's go, Kuchiki. Don't waste your time with him."

"But…"

Hitsugaya's cold eyes turn into a glare and she sighs. She catches up with him but makes sure to mouth the words "I will deal with you" to Tsukasa as she passes by.

Yeah, as if. He looks at Rui who's stayed silent all throughout. "What do you think?"

"I think she and Makino will be friends."

He thinks so, too. That doesn't mean he has to like her impinging in his territory, though. _No one_ mocks Domyouji Tsukasa and gets away with it. Today he's been mocked by all three noble houses.

"Was it my fault or something?"

Rui just stares at him.

"What?"

* * *

As expected, Kuchiki has become the subject of all gossip that afternoon when she came back wearing civilian clothes. Only four people don't comply with the uniforms and since half of the school properties are funded by the four families, the authorities ignore their delinquency.

Kuchiki is new, and likely doesn't have a spare uniform in school or any Physical Ed uniform available either. Tsukushi bites her cheek in thought of the poor girl. She's been missing the entire morning.

"Did you see her earlier?"

"Where'd she buy that dress, I wonder."

"Haute couture, my sweethearts. That has to be custom made and she probably went to her designer and had it done the morning. Nobility, after all."

"So quick! Oh my, I have to check boutiques later and see if there are similar designs. It might become the new trend."

Tsukushi rolls her eyes. How can anyone do some schoolwork with everyone so loud?

"I saw her talking with Domyouji-sama. Hanazawa-sama was there too and Hitsugaya-sama and Soifon-sama."

"Really? What do you think is happening?"

"What I'd give to be in the same group."

There's a collective sigh and Tsukushi steals a glance at her troublesome classmates. She does wonder what happened since she's asked Domyouji to apologize to Kuchiki. He likely didn't, she thinks and scowls darkly. But the afternoon seems peaceful enough so no one's fought anybody so far.

"Makino?"

Are they talking to her?

"Makino! Look at us when we're talking to you!"

She sighs and puts her pen down to look at them, "Yes?"

"Looks like your Cinderella days are over. You're not as unique now for standing up against Domyouji-sama! Something you shouldn't have done in the first place."

"Besides, the new girl is so much better for him. She's blue blood and you're a poor nobody."

"She might be smaller but that's what princesses are like. Petite and dainty with their pretty dresses worth more than your entire family and I bet her dolls are custom made, too."

"Oh yes! Like those European porcelain dolls they make to look like the owner. Those are so expensive."

"Oooh, I want to be a princess, too. I wonder if she lives in a palace."

The girls coo some more and ignore Tsukushi as if she's not there and that they aren't the ones who started the conversation. She makes a face. She doesn't really care. It'll get Domyouji off her back at least and it's something she wants, she tells herself.

She turns back to her seatwork but doesn't really get to continue answering it. Just outside her classroom, the new girl everyone's talking about is waving at her.

She points a finger to herself.

Kuchiki nods.

Well, the teacher isn't in the classroom. Everyone's busy talking about something and they never notice her anyway. She guesses she can slip out fine.

The Kuchiki girl looks up at her as if assessing her. Tsukushi squirms but stays there. "Yes?"

"So you're the girlfriend," Kuchiki says. "Is he forcing himself to you? I don't see any visible bruises but I can't be too sure." Her hand reaches up to touch Tsukushi's face and tilts it up and down and left and right, checking.

Tsukushi absently notices that for a noble, the hand on her face is calloused and rough. She's always thought that all the rich girls have smooth and well-manicured hands. She grabs the assessing hand and pulls it away from her face.

"No, I'm not bruised anywhere and no I'm not his girlfriend." How many times must she say this to people?

"Oh, I'm sorry for assuming." Kuchiki frowns. "It's what I heard people say and from all of the talk, they implied that he will dump you or have you killed someday."

"What?" Tsukushi's eyes bug out.

Kuchiki's voice turns sour. "And considering what happened this morning, I wouldn't put it past him. The jerk." Then she looks up at Tsukushi with concern, "So I was just making sure to keep him off you if ever. But seems you're safe."

"Ah, It's okay, really. I can handle myself." Tsukushi grins, using both hands to wave away the concern.

"I can see that."

"Ah." Tsukushi swallows and doesn't know what else to do. Small talk might be necessary but there's nothing to talk about. Domyouji. "Uhm…Domyouji isn't really that bad, actually." She might as well try to smooth out the ridiculous war before it explodes.

"Hah." Kuchiki crosses her arms and scowls. "I'll believe that when I see it."

"He _is_ rather stupid but it's probably his upbringing. Sometimes, it's just fun and games to him and he doesn't really know what's happening…"

"Then that's his fault. Don't make excuses for him," Kuchiki cuts her off almost rudely. "Anyway, let me know if he bothers you, okay? I noticed how people here are unfriendly." Kuchiki looks at her carefully.

The 'to you' in that last comment is implied, Tsukushi smiles sadly before firming her resolve to never be sad over something like being accepted by her shallow classmates. She's as infamous as the F4 are famous; Infamous for the little incident a long time ago which has brought her to be the only one privileged enough to eat with the F4 despite being poor. And for that, the students hate her more.

"Yeah, most people here are like that but not all are bad." Tsukushi tries to smile brightly. "Are you okay? From earlier, I mean. Domyouji punches hard."

"Pfft," Kuchiki rolls her shoulder for emphasis. "It's fine. I've taken worse and I'm not worried about myself. My being a Kuchiki suddenly made every moron from this morning into my best friend willing to do my bidding even if I haven't asked for anything. It's very strange."

Tsukushi laughs loud and covers her mouth with her both hands.

Kuchiki's eyes soften. "You should laugh more. Call me if you need help. Here's my number." She pulls out a white post-it shaped like a rabbit head and writes her number on it before giving it to Tsukushi. "What's your name?"

She blinks. "You went here without knowing my name?"

"Well, I know you're Makino and everyone calls you 'that poor wannabe' but really, that's just rude if I assume such."

"I'm Makino Tsukushi." There's a genuine smile on her face. She likes this girl.

"Kuchiki Rukia." She offers her hand, "Nice to meet you."

Tsukushi takes it in wonder. This is the first time that someone's introduced herself to Tsukushi so formally. "It's a pleasure."

"Take care of yourself, Makino-san." Kuchiki waves off and walks away, presumably back to her class.

"Thank you, Kuchiki-san," Makino says softly even though there is no one there to hear.

* * *

Ichigo has brought his friends along with him at Urahara's that afternoon. Urahara looks surprised at their small troupe but only opens the door wider for everyone to file in.

"This is unexpected, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo runs his fingers through his hair with a shrug. "They want to help bodyguard duty."

"Ah, but you're not a bodyguard yet."

"What's all this?" Yoruichi has her eyebrows high and is blatantly staring at all the gawking students in the grand receiving area. She takes pity and shuffles them all inside the living room then returns to Urahara's side.

"Seems our Kurosaki-kun has managed to put a small army together," Urahara tips his bucket hat with his fan.

Yoruichi blinks and stares at Ichigo long and hard. Ichigo has this feeling that he's slowly losing control of the situation. Actually, it's starting to feel that he's never been in control from the very beginning. "Not all of them can learn the same things as you. I hope you know that, Ichigo."

"I didn't think so," he sighs. "But they only want to help. We kinda saw Rukia today."

There's more interest in Urahara's simple "Oh?"

"Yeah, she's with two others and in a different uniform from Karakura High. Wasn't really able to talk but… yeah." Ichigo shrugs.

"What do these two look like, Ichigo?"

"They're all short. The boy has white hair and the girl has these two long tails or something from her short hair. Why?" Ichigo observes his two trainers very, _very_ carefully. A lot of the silences in the meetings he's had with them have more to tell than their words.

Yoruichi's normally relaxed features tighten to nothingness as she shares a look with Urahara. Urahara nods in reply as if an entire conversation's gone through with that one look.

Ichigo tilts his head, wondering. "Ahem?"

Urahara is tapping the floor with his cane while he thinks, a habit Ichigo finds irritating but can't stop. He's yet to manage disarming Urahara and that cane is as deadly as a blade whenever Ichigo makes a grab for it.

"Byakuya surprises me once more," Yoruichi mutters, hands settling on her hips and head ducking down.

Ichigo moves closer to Yoruichi so she won't ignore him. "What? What's going on?"

Her golden eyes bore into Ichigo's until he steps back. And he does so without waiting to be pushed by a strong hand.

"The good news is Byakuya's loosened his hold on her enough to enroll her in a school. The bad news is this is Eitoku Academy."

"So what? It's a snob school for the rich. It's still just a school." Now Ichigo remembers why the uniform she wore is so familiar. There's now a name to her location. At least he can just go there whenever he feels like it.

Yoruichi slaps a hand on her forehead and sighs heavily. "Rukia in Eitoku means she has to be nothing else but a Kuchiki. The other two you saw are the heirs for the Hitsugaya House and Shihouin House and I'm willing to bet they're part of the reason why Byakuya placed Rukia there."

"Hmm, I now remember that Rukia will turn seventeen this coming January," Urahara taps his chin with his fan.

"So what?"

"It means that Rukia is moving out of your reach much faster, Ichigo."

* * *

Rukia enters Byakuya's study after she's arrived from school and cleaned up. He expects her to report today's events so he can appraise her adjustment. He doesn't usually stop what he's doing for Rukia, but since he's the one who's called for her to report then he will give her his full attention. He returns his pen to its stand and looks up from his work.

"How was school, Rukia?"

She doesn't answer as fast as Byakuya might have liked.

"Are they all like that?" She moves to sit in front of his desk at his gesture.

"Like what?"

She struggles for the right words and sighs, blowing the stray strands of hair off her face. It's very unladylike but he will forgive that, for now. He is much too curious about how her first day went. Whatever it is must've been frustrating enough for her to lose control.

"Does the Kuchiki name hold that much power that people act like lemmings?" She is scowling now, unable to rein in the annoyance. This reminds him that she is still too young.

"Most are but these are not the people I want you to associate with." Byakuya leans back against his chair. "They do have their uses so it is best that you not start a quarrel when you don't have to."

She crosses her arms in indignation of his accusations. He looks pointedly at her posture and she remembers. She brings her arms back down, hands on her lap and back straight. "There is this Domyouji Tsukasa," she spats the name like it's an irritant at the mere mention.

"The Domyouji Group is not one of the _lemmings_," he uses her term and she acknowledges the mistake with a bow of her head. "Has something happened?"

"Nothing that I cannot handle, Nii-sama," she dismisses. "My reaction may have been…a tad violent." She makes a face but she is far from apologetic.

He closes his eyes and breathes. "The Kuchiki House is the oldest and most influential among all the nobility. We have representation in both the public and private sectors of Japan, Rukia. The Domyouji Group is one of the four that has the most influence on the private sector and Domyouji Kaede is actually one of my colleagues."

"Yes, yes," She huffs and blinks. She bows immediately at her improper speech. "Please forgive me. I will be more careful."

He nods. "I have heard about this Domyouji Tsukasa's reputation. He isn't the prime example of a proper young man so I give you permission to be creative. However, I do not want you to play by his means, understand? I refuse to use money to clean up after you which is their practice. The Kuchiki lead by example."

The hard glint in her eyes is worth all the future headaches he is soon to have. "Thank you, Nii-sama." It disappears fast and she is back to being hesitant.

"Is there something else?"

"Uhm… I'd like to walk to and from school from now on, if it's possible." She looks at him with her wide eyes, hopeful and expectant. He sighs again, more disappointed at the revealing eyes than the request itself.

"Why?"

"Renji's Ferrari is too loud and brings too much attention. It wasn't fun seeing all the lemmings… I mean, girls," she snorts, "fawn over the car. The boys, too. All the other cars are likely to cause the same."

"Very well but not alone," Byakuya nods.

"I can meet up with Hitsugaya-san or Soifon-san." She brightens immediately. "I wasn't aware that they are also there until they found me."

He wants to tell her that in the past fifteen minutes, he's seen too many facial expressions than he can count. He doesn't.

"You may. There is one more who will go with you." He waves at a person from the other room and Rukia turns in her seat to look. She stands up as is proper when the person walks in.

Her smile is a thing of wonder because of its rarity.

"Hello again, Rukia," greets a voice as cold as Byakuya's but the warmth in the green eyes reflect genuine happiness at seeing her again after three years.

She leaves his table and stops a step away from the older boy. "Hello, Shirayuki."

Sodeno Shirayuki, Rukia's shield and blade. He will protect her. He will kill for her.

He's done so in the past even if it meant her grief will be great if it is for her own good in the long run.

And Byakuya won't have it any other way.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	12. Chapter 12: The Lost Ones

**Disclaimers**: No money involved.

**Note**: This chapter was about to hit 5k words so I decided to split it up and post the first half first. Since the scene that comes after that can work on its own without distracting everybody from the first scene. Thank you for reading! I can't believe so many people read this crossover XD and actually like it!

Before the story tho... let me reply to a few people who had questions/concerns.

* * *

**to fimayc**: Hmm, you have a point with Byakuya actually. I had to rewrite a few paragraphs in part 11 to portray what I had in mind more clearly. That panel in the manga (or was in anime) where Rukia reports to Byakuya on her first day as a shinigami comes to mind, just that here Byakuya asks more details than simply dismissing her. And also, the less unfeeling part is because it's written in Byakuya's POV XD he does care (too much, even) and it's a given. He just has a very different and stiff arm in showing it. And as for Rukia's concern for Ichigo... remember she went to Karakura High on the first day the Kuchiki are back in Karakura :D She knows he's alive when they left and when he showed up, she's now sure that he is healthy. There are bits and pieces scattered everywhere on Rukia's part, but not as blatant as Ichigo's since I still don't plan on writing in Rukia's POV (if you've noticed).

**to gadez**: XDDD Yes. I've always wanted Sodeno to be a boy because of this one scene I have in mind (which I will put in here someday) that I've always wanted to see. But everywhere I've seen, Shirayuki's always a girl and it's not as fun with the scene I wanted.

**to rukiafan00**: Don't worry. Even if Ichigo and/or Rukia are not in the scene, everything that's happening is about them and any scene that happens elsewhere will always lead back to IchiRuki :D.

**LAST**: If you want, you can download the song for this chapter. Just copy and paste without the spaces:

http : // cugami. com / temp / mp3 / lostones. mp3

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Lost Ones**

_Nothing ever looks the same in the light  
Nothing ever seems to quite turn out right  
But when you realize that you have been loved  
You will never be alone_

_Where the Lost Ones Go ~ Sissel and Espel Lind  
_

Yamada Hanataro is a timid young boy who has lived in the Kuchiki manor in Karakura since he's been born. His ancestors have served the noble family since the time of the feudal period and though the system has changed and their clan is 'free', his grandfather and those before him have stayed in the employ of the Kuchiki. Everyone has had their reasons, from simple comfort and security to honor-bound loyalty.

The Kuchiki House has provided the Yamada clan a roof, food on the table, education for every child and employment to every adult all based on merit. It is not surprising that there is a Yamada who's shown promise found in Kuchiki properties in every part of the world.

Hanataro is not one of those promising Yamadas. He is studying in one of the nearby high schools and hopes to take up medicine in the future. Despite such a dream, he simply wants to stay at the manor and be its caretaker, and care for those who live in it – particularly the young mistress, who's returned finally. Even though she's been in Karakura City all this time, she has stayed with her guardian's humble home and only visits the manor once in a while.

He's seen her as a child whenever the siblings visit their grandmother for the summer and often, being the only other child in the entire manor, she'll ask if he wants to play. He will always run away from her and hide until her sister or brother will call for her. They stop visiting when the grand lady has passed away.

It's almost winter once again and Hanataro always remembers those simple days fondly. So many things have changed.

"Good morning, Hanataro-san."

He jumps out of his skin with a yell. He turns and stutters a greeting, "G…good morning, Rukia-sama. You're up early today."

"I won't be taking the car from now on, so it's best that I wake up earlier." She walks over to the shelf where her school bag is. Some papers are still scattered on the desk and she begins to fix them, much to Hanataro's horror.

"Ah! Please let me!" He runs over to her and immediately grabs all the papers from her hands. She stares at him and he begins to feel the sweat trickling down his nape. "It's my job. Please let me do it."

Her lips thin and he worries that she might reprimand him. Instead, she says, "Thank you." Then she picks up her bag and phone. She checks for any messages or missed calls that came in while she's left it here to charge the night before. It doesn't take her long and she slips it in her blazer.

On her way out of the door, she glances outside the large windows as if deep in thought and Hanataro has the privilege of watching her closer. He usually cleans her study early in the morning before he leaves for school, and before she wakes up so he never really meets her.

She's always been unreachable.

"Is there something wrong, Rukia-sama?"

"Autumn leaves," she answers. "It just reminds me of something." She turns to him and nods. "Have a good day, Hanataro-san."

He bows low to her and waits until she is out the door before straightening up, papers still clutched tight to his chest. He only has a glimpse of her back, and as the door swings shut he sees both Renji and Sodeno-san outside to greet her. Sometimes, he wishes he can be just as close.

He sighs and looks down at the stack in his hands. This is the closest he can be and he doesn't mind. He sighs again and returns to his task. He walks over to the desk and takes the rest of the papers on it to fix. He notices a pattern to these papers once he's already stacking them to order.

Ah, his lady is drawing a storybook! Maybe that's what she wants to become in the future. He grins at the knowledge few are privy to and adoringly attempts to put the pages in chronology. He laughs as he reads the adventure of a lion and a rabbit, the unlikely friends.

* * *

"Are you going to continue training during Winter break, Ichigo?"

Ichigo tilts his head to look at Tatsuki. "Likely. I don't know." He rubs the back of his head in discomfort. In truth, his training's gone to a premature halt while all his other friends are given the basics for karate. Only Tatsuki's been allowed to do basic Shunpo since she's already a black belt and Chad has a different form entirely. He doesn't know what that is, but it's not karate.

He's been told to rethink his decision. Even if he insists that he wants to continue, neither Urahara nor Yoruichi seem to believe him. He doesn't know what kind of dedication they still want but they still think that he isn't serious enough.

"You don't seem so sure, Kurosaki-kun," Inoue leans forward so she can see him from Tatsuki's other side.

"It's not me. It's Urahara and Yoruichi." He snorts. He doesn't want to talk about it so he hastens his steps towards his school. There is something they haven't told him. He isn't looking forward to the meeting this afternoon when it's obvious that his _trainers_ have something else planned other than training.

He turns the corner and easily sidesteps the body squatting on the ground on instinct. Then he stops short.

Seems like she's been there for a while. She stands up, straightening her coat and dusting it from the accumulated dirt.

"You look well," is what she greets him with.

He is still staring.

"I'm glad."

"Rukia…"

"Kurosaki-kun," she cuts him off, "I would like to apologize for all the troubles I've caused you. I can't…" she looks down at the bag in her hands, and Ichigo follows with his gaze. She's very pale; he can almost see the veins on her tiny hands gripping the handle of her bag. "I don't know how to make it up to you."

He still doesn't talk, too preoccupied with simply staring. It's really her. And she's talking to him. She still looks the same. Still short, if a bit paler but it's probably because of the approach of winter. Sun's hardly out these days. And he's asked the café, even the ramen house, if they've seen her whenever he makes his daily rounds. They haven't, so during the time that she's been missing, she really isn't in Karakura or not allowed to go out. Otherwise, he should've at least seen her there.

Five minutes pass by, maybe longer. She doesn't flinch from his stare. She lets him gather his thoughts and maybe she's waiting for something, but he doesn't know what.

"Rukia, let's go." It's the first time that Ichigo notices she's with someone so he lifts his head to look. Cold green eyes meet his, a wordless warning that Ichigo can't understand. He has the same dark hair as Rukia's, perhaps darker than her slight midnight blue shade but Ichigo doesn't see the family resemblance and wonders who this is.

He wants to ask her but the words fail him. So this is what people meant when they say 'petrified'.

"Rukia," he says her name again and Ichigo has to wonder why the guy's being familiar. "Say your goodbyes. We have to go."

Her brows furrow and much to Ichigo's surprise, she doesn't hit the guy for irritating her. Her shoulders just drop that tiny inch as she lifts her head up to finally look at Ichigo. "I'm glad we've met, despite the pain you had to endure during those days," there is a slight grin as she says this. It's enough to bring him back to their self-appointed save-the-world-one-step-at-a time missions. And she sobers up just as fast, "Goodbye, Kurosaki. Ichigo. I really am sorry for getting you involved." She bows down to her waist again, which Ichigo really hates seeing. She even lets the boy pull her away.

She is not this meek little creature.

Far from it.

He'll be damned to let her keep thinking like that.

Ichigo's hand is faster than his brain as he grabs her wrist. "I don't accept that," he manages to say as soon as everything finally registers.

"What?" she asks, her eyes wide at his statement and the boy she's with says, "Let her go, boy."

"I don't want your apology. You don't need to apologize!" Ichigo's voice rises in vehemence. And if the world can do him one favor, it can stand still for just this moment and let the second last longer. Because even now, he can see her going away despite the fact that she's in front of him and her wrist is still in his grasp. "Let me save you this time."

She's changed his life from the mundane existence that it once has been. She's given him purpose, forced his hands to reach out to everyone and everything and _help_, no matter how simple an objective. She's shown him that he can do more; that he can affect people and that he can protect them. She's shown him what true strength is.

And it hurts to see her so weak.

Her arm is limp in his and she looks at him with emotionless eyes. "From what, Ichigo? I don't need saving."

"Yes, you _do_," he insists. He will save her from everything that dares to put that look in her eyes. If being a Kuchiki will slowly kill her, then he will take her away from the Kuchiki if he must. His grip on her wrist tightens as he moves forward.

Again, his hand is faster than his brain and even eyes can follow. He finds his arm up and against a blow that might've sent him to the ground before he realizes what's happening. The other boy does succeed in blocking Rukia from Ichigo's view, and in turn loosen his hold on her wrist.

"We are leaving, Rukia," the tone has no room for debate. "I've given you enough time with this troublemaker."

Ichigo strikes at the opening but it never reaches his mark. The boy deftly slaps the incoming punch with a roll of his wrist, changing its angle which forces Ichigo's stance to go wide and unbalanced. Suddenly, a long leg's gone through Ichigo's defenseless side. The kick hits his kidney point blank and Ichigo winces.

All his training and he is still bested by yet another person. "What's your name?" He needs a name for his hit list.

"You are not worthy enough to know." His stance is relaxed and _very_ open, but Ichigo now knows not to be fooled. The hit he's received doesn't hurt, but the threat behind the blow is very apparent. It's clear that the boy's priority is not to hurt or incapacitate Ichigo, but to simply separate Rukia.

On that, he's succeeded remarkably.

Ichigo's focus has shifted to attack the threat in a heartbeat in that split second and he's let Rukia go in the process. And that's all it has taken to put a good five feet between them. Less than a second, Ichigo bitterly recalls. He doesn't even manage to put some dirt on that pristine white coat.

To add more insult, the boy actually turns his back on Ichigo to check on Rukia's wrist. She shifts a bit to glimpse at Ichigo with unmasked worry but it disappears as soon as she sees he isn't injured and his eyes are instead boring into hers.

"It's best that you forget about her," the boy tells him without turning around, as if he's not worth even that.

Ichigo doesn't listen. Instead, he looks at _her_. The truth will always be in her eyes.

And she looks resigned.

Again. Unacceptable.

He can't do anything yet. But that will change. He swears to his very soul that things will change. He slams a fist against the first thing it comes in contact with, frustrated and angry. The number of times he's seen her walk farther away from him is accumulating. This simply cannot go on.

His friends have stayed silent all this time but it's Inoue who gasps and runs to his side. She tentatively reaches for his bleeding fist still embedded in the phone booth's broken pane. "May I, Kurosaki-kun? This needs to be seen to."

He only nods and mutters a distracted thank you while he watches the fading couple in the distance.

* * *

The rest of the day is a blur of nonsense to Ichigo. They have class, then there's lunch and next thing he knows, he's ready to go to Urahara's with or without his friends. The morning's events weigh heavily in his mind; the identity of that new person, his closeness to Rukia and the implied threat that Ichigo should forget about Rukia. Twice now that he's received that warning. He honestly doesn't know if it's concern for his well-being or that they simply do not approve that someone of Rukia's class associates with him.

None of them are his friends, so he has to believe on the latter. It's something he can understand, somewhat. If he accepts that she's a Kuchiki and _forget_ that she's Rukia, too.

But, he won't. He refuses to.

"Ichigo!" Keigo jumps from his seat towards where Ichigo is, "We're going out to eat and then maybe start to round up dates for the Christmas party before we run out of girls! I hate Christmas parties. It's so much pressure!"

"I'm busy." Ichigo finishes packing up his things and moves out of Keigo's way. "Have fun with Mizuro."

Keigo scowls and blocks his path. "Come on, Ichigo. Rukia-san is also our friend, but you're going overboard with this. I thought the bodyguard thing was just you being weird… but the orientation yesterday is pretty extreme." Keigo looks to Mizuro for back up, and is given one with a simple nod.

Ichigo's eyebrow twitches. That orientation is just an introduction to basic karate exercises, far from even lesson one. He looks at Tatsuki, and she shrugs. "I'm perfectly fine. I like the Shunpo philosophy, but I have to agree on the 'pretty extreme' part. Yoruichi-san explained to me the history of Shunpo and it's… really _extreme _for lack of a better term. Just this once, Keigo, and back off." She glares at Keigo when it looks like he's about to jump her in celebration of mutual agreement.

"Don't get us wrong, Ichigo," it's Mizuro's turn to placate him. He's ready to bust his way out of this little encounter before he's pissed off at any of his friends. "We're with you and we'd like to help Rukia-san any way we can. But… it doesn't look like she's in any danger, from this morning. And that boy can be her bodyguard for all we know…"

"I've heard enough," Ichigo raises a hand to stop anymore of their talk. "I don't…"

"Don't misunderstand, Ichigo!" Tatsuki snaps at him. "We are not abandoning you or anything. We're together in this. We just want you to…relax a bit." She looks pointedly at his bandaged hand.

"I understand what you're saying," Ichigo starts, scowl ever present. "But, I'm sorry. I can't stop for a breather. _I owe her too much_." Before any of them can say something else or ask questions he's not prepared to answer, he leaves.

* * *

Orihime watches all of their friends corner Kurosaki-kun after the bell has rung but has kept her silence. She has nothing helpful to add and sincerely does not know who to side with. All of them have gone with Kurosaki-kun to this house he goes to train with gusto, all with the need to help a fellow classmate. Even though none of them are close to Rukia-san, they all remember her presence; some more than others.

She is surprised, at first. Surprised at the size of the house, the strange people in it and their methods but more surprised about Kurosaki-kun than anything else. She has watched him since the first day of high school and liked him gradually the more she sees of him. But in the last few months, she's seen him change and grow into someone more, someone she can admire and look up to… aspire to become. His strength is admirable; his indifference can be so sweet. She doesn't know what Rukia-san has done to him, but it's heartbreaking to see so much happen in the span of a few months. And all because of a girl they've hardly spoken to.

"Uhm…" Everyone is still arguing, blaming each other over Kurosaki-kun's abrupt leave. She doesn't know how to stop them. They all want to help, after all. "Please don't be angry with Kurosaki-kun."

"No one's angry, Orihime," Tatsuki-chan huffs. "We're just worried about him. We're his friends after all."

"And Rukia-san?" Orihime bites her lip as she waits for an answer.

"Rukia-san is…" Tatsuki-chan trails off, searching for a word.

"Of course she's our friend!" Keigo-kun pumps his fist in the air and scowls at the same time. "It's just that… it's really weird the way Ichigo's acting. I know he's stubborn but this is too much, you know. That drop dead gorgeous woman called Yoruichi made me do push-ups and _damn_, she said that's not even an inch of work she makes Ichigo do. My arm's about to fall off after five counts!"

Tatsuki-chan rolls her eyes.

"I am not exaggerating!" Keigo-kun bellows. "You're always so mean to me!"

"I didn't say anything!"

The shouting escalates and they are back where they started. Orihime looks at the silent person left in the room, Chad-kun. Ishida-san's opted to learn his family's martial arts and according to him, it's for personal investment and not to help anybody. Orihime smiles at the memory of how that conversation went. Ishida-kun is so nice but refuses to let anybody acknowledge it, much like Kurosaki-kun in a way just without the scowl.

Chad-kun knows something, she thinks. He's always silent, of course, but there is something different. "Ah… Chad-kun?"

He looks at her without a word.

"What do you think?"

"Rukia is different."

And that is that. Orihime bites her lip once more as she thinks about it. The more she does, the more it feels as if her heart will cry bloody tears. "Yes… she…" Orihime swallows thickly, "she is the one who changed his world." And she's still changing it, without her being present.

Orihime looks at the empty doorway and then out the window. She tries to get a glimpse of Ichigo's back but he's long gone to prepare on what's to come.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	13. Chapter 13: Crossing That Bridge

**Disclaimers**: This is the last disclaimer I'm going to put. I say the same thing every time anyway, and there is no money involved.

**Note**: The continuation of the last chapter that's managed to stand on its own (other than it's just too long to combine the two). I borrowed (a convenient) part of Japan's history into the political world of this AU: "In the seventh century, political power passed to Fujiwara, on the four aristocratic families in the capital city Kyoto (794-1185)." It's just a nice tidbit of information XD

* * *

**Chapter 13: Crossing That Bridge**

"Good, you're here. We can start." Yoruichi is very abrupt, more so than normal, when she opens the door and sees Ichigo. She points at the direction of the den with her head and closes the door.

Ichigo blinks but complies, more sure than before that they have something else planned. People are so moody in this place, he thinks to himself as he makes his way towards the room. Yoruichi is as silent as a cat when she walks so he doesn't know how close she is walking behind him. He realizes that when he bumps into her after literally jumping back in surprise when he saw the people inside.

On one of the leather armchairs sits Kuchiki Byakuya. To his left, slightly behind, stands Abarai Renji and the boy from this morning is to his right. Urahara is on the long couch with the always present Tessai standing behind him. Ichigo looks back at Yoruichi, unsure if he's supposed to be in this tea party and she simply pushes him forward. "Find a seat, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Only Renji turns his head to acknowledge Ichigo's arrival. Byakuya and Urahara are still talking albeit Ichigo knows that they are perfectly aware that he's here. He drags his feet forward and sits on the empty chair across Byakuya. He hears the tail end of their conversation.

"If Sodeno is here, then who is with Rukia at the moment?"

"She is with Hitsugaya and Shihouin."

"Ah." There is an art form to say a thousand things in one syllable, Ichigo's learned in his visits in this house. Urahara is a master of that. He nods and finally greets Ichigo with an easy grin. "How is school, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Get to the point, bucket man." Ichigo snorts. He keeps his eyes on Byakuya, nonetheless.

"Of course, of course." Yoruichi takes her seat next to Urahara and leans back. She is far from relaxed, however. "Very well. We're currently training someone to be Rukia's future guard. I thought it might be best to let you know as early as now."

Byakuya says nothing and looks at Yoruichi for confirmation. She nods, "You might like him."

"And who is this?" He doesn't look pleased as if he already knows the answer.

Yoruichi and Urahara both point at Ichigo. Byakuya's expression stays the same and yet somehow, the room is colder. Ichigo refuses to squirm under that degrading scrutiny. Instead, he sits straighter and narrows his eyes at the asshole. Meanwhile, he can see Renji gaping like a fish. Ichigo is very pleased.

"No."

"No?" Yoruichi repeats with a slight lilt in her tone. She looks amused. "Why so? He's being trained by the same people who trained you, Byakuya-_kun_."

_Priceless_ information.

"The boy is too much trouble."

"Hey! You don't know anything about me," Ichigo stands up and points a finger at Byakuya. He gets slapped by Urahara's ever present cane instead so he pulls his now red hand back and returns to his seat.

"He has potential, Byakuya." Yoruichi's tea and sake remain on the table untouched. "The same way I saw potential in _you_. The same way _you_ saw potential in _Renji_."

Ichigo promptly looks at the guy to see his reaction. It's heavily guarded and much as Ichigo tries to decipher it, he cannot. Not with knowing so little about these people and their relationship with Rukia, other than her brother.

"What has Kurosaki Ichigo done to merit my approval? Thus far, I've only seen a boy who is too young, who acts before he thinks, who disrespects his elders, who brandishes anger as his weapon and has a violent reaction to everything that falls short to how he sees the world." Byakuya lets his words out slowly and clearly, making each point hit home and true to heart. Ichigo can't argue against all the truths slapped in his face.

"I see. Almost reminds you of a certain person, doesn't he?" Urahara finally speaks. "He was young, too, but he grew up to a fine man."

"And we know what happened _then_." Byakuya's voice is flat and low, the rage is subtle but present in the undertones of that arctic voice. Ichigo realizes that it's much easier to read the situation by looking at Renji, rather than Byakuya. Renji has his head ducked, his fingers curled into a fist which he shoves inside his pockets as if to restrain himself. "There will never be another soul near Rukia to make her that vulnerable again."

If Ichigo's attention tends to wander earlier, this certainly has him grounded now. In this strange new light, Byakuya becomes less the asshole and more the brother he should be in Ichigo's book.

"_Bodyguard_, Byakuya," Urahara stresses. "Kurosaki Ichigo will be a _bodyguard_. He will be bound by _your_ rules."

Ichigo doesn't like the sound of that. Urahara seems to be playing some card game Ichigo doesn't know the rules of. He doesn't know this Byakuya but he seems to be a stickler for rules and regulation. Bodyguard sounds simple in Ichigo's ears, but factor in Byakuya dictating him how to breathe is more like a punishment.

The wheels are turning, he can tell by the way Byakuya's eyes narrow further into slits as he assesses Ichigo.

"No."

Yoruichi throws her hands up and Urahara sighs.

"Give me a week," Yoruichi's eyes gleam with certainty. "A week and Kurosaki Ichigo can beat your highest ranking officer." Her eyes shift to where Renji stands. "When he does, you can no longer fault him in terms of skill and he will be more than enough to guard Rukia. And you, of all people, will not deny that." Yoruichi leans back lazily as if she's already won.

Ichingo finally understands their plan, well, probably half of it. They are baiting Byakuya into an agreement he can't go back to, using his sense of justice and honor to make Ichigo a recognized player in this twisted world of theirs.

A few seconds of silence pass by before Byakuya finally speaks, "Even if your pupil proves himself worthy of _my_ regard, he will have to contend with Sodeno Shirayuki. If he gets approval, then _maybe_ I will consider."

Now everyone in the room looks stunned, except for Ichigo who is simply very confused. He's heard the name mentioned earlier and notices the only occupant of the room who has remained silent and still as a statue the entire time. In truth, Ichigo has all but forgotten about this guy ever being in the same room. Is this Sodeno Shirayuki?

"She might have enrolled in that subpar school out of _boredom_," Byakuya almost spits the word in disdain, "but it has brought to my attention that she needs contact outside of those who serve or teach her. She can enjoy the humdrum high school life in the environment I approve of."

And as if the silence that greets Byakuya is all the answer needed, he stands up and prepares to leave. "As you can see, this is no mere child's play. I personally made sure that my sister is secure and surrounded by the very best I can offer. She needs nothing from you," he glances at Ichigo before returning to Urahara and Yoruichi. He waves a hand in Ichigo's direction, "This boy is nothing but a troublesome child Rukia has found in her wandering days. She will outgrow this habit of taking in strays, sooner than later."

The man is a real bastard, Ichigo reaffirms. He's managed to insult Ichigo and Rukia _and_ degrade a quality that sane people deem as endearing in one breath. Ichigo tries to rein in his anger, gripping the armrest instead of finding a throat that deserves the strenuous attention. Rukia is like this man's little precious doll who has to live in the perfect ivory tower he's placed her in, with no heart and no soul and thick walls for friends.

In the end, Ichigo can't hold his resentment and he stands up, "Rukia is not _your tool_ to manipulate as you please, you unfeeling bastard! You've babbled all this nonsense on what she should be, who she should be with, what her life should be! I bet you don't even _know your own sister!_"

"And I suppose you do." Byakuya looks bored.

"I know enough!"

Byakuya steps forward and Ichigo has to step back if he doesn't want to go face to face with this cold bastard. "Let me make it clear for you. You are a _fifteen-year-old boy_, who met a girl whose world is far bigger, and more complicated than yours will ever be. You are nothing but a _sentimental fool_ who is clinging to a _dream_."

Renji flinches at that, and Ichigo is careful to note _that_ but pushes it at the back of his mind because he's had enough of being talked down to. And that is _it_. Ichigo grabs the lapels of Byakuya's suit and bangs their head together as hard as he's capable of. His ears are ringing and he can feel the blood drip down his forehead, but he also sees blood on his target which is more than enough to compensate for his pain.

In that single second, everyone's managed to stand between them. Yoruichi is in front of Byakuya in a ready stance while Tessai has Ichigo's arms. Urahara is in the middle with his cane drawn up against Renji's neck, who is too near Ichigo with his fists, and strangely enough, it's Sodeno who is holding Renji back. Byakuya is just standing there with a white handkerchief, wiping the blood on his head, cold eyes still locked with Ichigo's furious ones.

"I rest my case," he only says. "Let's go, Renji. Sodeno, you can return to Rukia."

"We're not yet done, Byakuya!" Ichigo struggles against the grip and almost succeeds. "Let me go! I will make that man listen if I have to beat the shit out of his face!"

"Byakuya," Yoruichi's voice is solid and clear, "one week for Ichigo to prove his strength in a fight against Renji and a month to go against Sodeno Shirayuki. That's all I ask."

"You've been a fool for too long, _Shihouin_ Yoruichi." Byakuya takes the coat handed to him by Tessai and wears it with a simple flick of his arms and shoulders. "Despite all that has befallen you, I still acknowledge you as my senior so I will allow this challenge _once_. You have your week and the following month shall be decided upon that day as well."

He leaves without waiting for Yoruichi to reply. Renji meets Ichigo's stare for stare, jaw clenched. The contest is broken when Shirayuki taps Renji's arm and they both follow Byakuya.

"Not the way I planned but it's better than I thought," Urahara says after they hear a car drive away. "There are very few people who can still pull Byakuya's strings nowadays and be glad that Yoruichi is on your side, Kurosaki-_kun_."

Ichigo grabs Urahara's robe then, "What was that all about?! Yesterday, both of you were saying I should stop this and today I have to face up to Byakuya!"

Urahara taps Ichigo's forehead with his fan and uses his cane to separate them without much effort. "You and Rukia are worlds apart. She can either leave heaven for you, or you will fight your way from earth to her side. Do you want to see her stripped of her life to be your _friend_? Because that's the only other way." He glances at Yoruichi.

And suddenly the Shihouin aspect is clear. "You're a Shihouin," Ichigo lets go of Urahara and faces the Shunpo master.

"I still am, just without the privileges of what that name entails." Yoruichi shrugs as if it means nothing to be stripped of everything. "I may no longer have the influence I used to due to that name, but I still command the respect of a few acquaintances. Some will still grant me audience if I ask."

"What do you mean?"

She grins at him, her sharp teeth bared. "Renji is easy if I train you the same way as Byakuya. It's Sodeno Shirayuki we have to worry about and for that, I can't be the one to train you. I'll have to ask a favor from Zangetsu and see if he will take you in."

"Zangetsu?" Ichigo frowns. He'll have more trainers? As if Urahara and Yoruichi combined aren't enough. "Who is Sodeno Shirayuki in the first place? What makes him so damn special and strong? He's just another boy!"

"I'll have to agree with Byakuya on Ichigo's naivette, really," Urahara sighs.

"Hey!"

"Shirayuki is one of the forty-two masters of Zanpakuto in the employ of the imperial court. You can't win against him, unless you are willing to kill him."

Ichigo balks.

"You will fight him and gain the respect of a master. Do you know what it takes to become a master in Zanpakuto?"

"No, but you will tell me, of course." Ichigo rolls his eyes and sits down for a long story.

"Of course," Urahara laughs. "The last trial in the hierarchy of Zanpakuto ranks is to kill your master. There are a number of people who practice Zanpakuto but there will only be forty-two masters, and forty-two protégés as successors. Each one is trained in the style of his or her master until the student develops his own style, and become a master of his or her own sword. Then the new master will assume a new name, and a new sword style will be born. This is why Zanpakuto's art form is superior to all other schools of swordsmanship. Each generation is guaranteed to be stronger than its predecessors."

Yoruichi pats Ichigo's shoulder, "And you will be Zangetsu's protégé."

"I… I can't kill…" Ichigo feels cold all of a sudden. These people… "That Sodeno's just a boy." Ichigo can't get over the fact that that kid has killed someone in his life, _on purpose_.

"He looks much younger than his real age," Urahara waves it off, "although it is true that he was very young when he became Sodeno Shirayuki. Thirteen, if I remember it correctly. And his brother became a master at _twelve_." Urahara lets out an appreciative whistle. "They certainly were the talk of cocktails at the time. Ah, good days."

"Twelve?! There are laws against murder, you know!" He can feel his brain breaking at the mere idea of murder in cold blood, and for a child who isn't even in his teens to do it and be _praised_ for it just goes beyond his logic.

"Yes, there is. But the death of a master is considered natural." Urahara nods. "I must admit, the title of Ice Prince for each brother is well deserved."

Aghast does not even describe this whole situation.

"Everyone you've met with the exception of Shirayuki is a protégé of a master so far." Yoruichi tips Ichigo's chin so she can look at him properly, "including Rukia."

"And Urahara?"

"What? You're surprised?" Urahara mocks pain while he holds his hand to his heart. "You wound me."

The man's been teaching him Kendo and Zanpakuto side by side but he honestly didn't think Urahara is _that _good.

"Each head of the four main houses can command the masters to do their bidding and they will follow as they are sworn to do so as part of the succession – even if it's to go against another house." Urahara continues to explain, handing Ichigo his now cold tea. "But no one has full command of the entire roster of masters. It needs a unanimous vote of the four heads to deploy that powerhouse as one unit. The only time it's been done is to strip the emperor of his god-king status."

"I didn't think Japan still has something as primitive as this succession by blood…" Ichigo scowls and puts his tea back on the table. "I mean, you make it sound like we're back in the age of samurais or something."

"You'd be surprised at how _primitive_ things truly are in our society," Urahara mocks. "Do you understand what I'm saying, Ichigo?"

"I don't really follow." Ichigo runs his hands over his face tiredly. "All I know is Rukia is unhappy where she is."

His two trainers share a look and it's Yoruichi who finally moves from her spot to sit next to Ichigo on the couch. "Then let's make it simple for you." She pats his head and he swats her hand away.

"If you want to be _with_ Rukia," Urahara uses his fan and forces Ichigo's head to look up instead of down at the glass table, "at the very least as a _friend_, you will have to be _part_ of her world. She will soon be in a position where she can't have friends outside of that sphere. So, let me ask you one last time, are you willing to give up your simple and normal life?"

A one way road, basically, Ichigo thinks. He closes his eyes and breathes, and thinks and thinks some more. And then the idea slaps him hard and back into reality. He's had an argument like this before and with Rukia at that. If it means another life is made easier because of what he's done, then what else is there to think about? He's far from useless now. He looks at his hands and knows they are rough from hard work; work from when Rukia's dragged him all over the place, work from Urahara and Yoruichi and work from his own missions because Rukia's will to help people has become _his_.

Yeah, what else is there to think about?

"You don't have to ask," Ichigo says with new conviction.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	14. Chapter 14: A Better World

**Note:** So many reviews from the previous chapter! :O That must've been a good chapter, then. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope the following chapters will pay off your good reviews :) I plan to write one more chapter after this before Christmas (or to be posted on Christmas Day). I simply must have my Christmas moment for this AU lol Feel free to ask anything that confuses you etc etc.

* * *

**to blaise:** Yay! I'm no longer alone in my one-person fandom of SodenoxRukia lol Of course this series is still IchiRuki but this entire AU has subtle hints of all the pairings I secretly adore. You make me happy for seeing it XD

**to catherinevellis:** Admittedly, this entire AU started off as a simple love story (and my simple want to have Domyouji meet Rukia lol). It threatened to blew out of my original plan when characters keep showing up and now here it is. It's still true to the original plot, at least.

**to eggsandwhich:** At first, I was simply going to pattern the Japan in this AU after the current political system of modern day Japan with the variation of the 4 noble houses. It got harder to push it in that direction (as I know very little of the current parliament) so I've taken full liberty to completely deal with the political system the hanableach way. lol

* * *

**Chapter 14: A Better World**

"Makino, stop looking at her. You two, also! Soujiro and Akira!"

"Shut up, Tsukasa. We've nothing to do and the nobles became interesting all of a sudden." Akira nudges Soujiro with his shoulder and he tilts their chairs backward to be able to see across the balcony and at the nobles.

Soujiro shoves Akira's hand off before his chair tilts too much and he falls over. "I've always thought that princes and princesses will be doing something different, you know. They're pretty normal, the way I see them."

"They're no prince or princess!" Domyouji snorts. "I'd know if they were."

"They practically _are_. Just not the imperial prince or princess. Small difference there, Tsukasa."

And the boys enter an argument about putting one word that'll make a ton of difference. Domyouji's so weird. Tsukushi shifts and turns her head enough to scowl at Domyouji before she returns to watching Eitoku's tiny nobles. She wonders if all nobility are as tiny as these three. They're like expensive life-size dolls in their tiny corner of the Eitoku cafeteria.

Ever since the escapade last week, the nobility has surfaced from the background to the spotlight. Now everyone's watching them and it's obvious the group do try to pay the people no mind and go about business as usual, just like ordinary people. They even stick to wearing uniforms, unlike the four behind her.

It's amazing how they try and fail at it every passing day. Now that people are aware of them, they can't hide in the crowd anymore. Their three friends even stand out more than the actual nobles. The pretty boy with eyebrow accessories always argues with the loud baldy one and the blonde woman is really, really pretty and very…busty. She guesses that the three weird students stand out so much, they're able to hide the two nobles before because the attention is always on them when they walk.

The nobles don't have an exclusive area to dine in during lunch or any other day but their corner of the cafeteria might as well be an exclusive spot. No one goes there even if the group shows up late for lunch. She grins as she watches the Kuchiki stiffen when she's finally aware of all the girls watching and copying her every move. It's been going on for a while now. Soifon is harder to copy since she eats with her chopsticks and is fast about it. There's very little ceremony there. But Kuchiki eats with the silverware, so does Hitsugaya and those who have a clear view of them tend to copy how to eat soup, slice meat, which fork to use for the appetizer and which one for the meal.

And when they stop eating, everyone stops eating. As if to eat more is social suicide. Tsukushi chuckles.

The F4 eat like them, also, she notices. It must be bred into rich families to have as much silver on the table as possible and just know what to do with it. But since the F4 have this exclusive area which is on the second floor of the cafeteria, no one gets to see them eat, let alone copy. Two similar groups and yet so very different.

The nobles somehow blanketed Eitoku with an air of fantasy and Tsukushi must admit that she's fallen for that same magic. She is one of the many people who continue to watch, entranced. The F4 is like a glimpse to a world where everything is grand and expensive that people try so hard to catch their attention and approval. They're always in society magazines and fashion trends. The nobles are something else, something akin to a mystery. No one knows about them and what they do. These heirs aren't even in magazines she's seen the girls in her classroom tend to bring.

Their slight builds only feed the fantasy and it's easy to imagine them as ethereal elfin beings that came to visit the lowly creatures of earth and dine with them during lunch. She wonders what happens in their classrooms. It must be annoying.

"Poor people are so easy fool," Domyouji says gruffly and loudly. "They're just normal people who eat and drink for lunch. Why's everyone watching them?"

"They'll watch us, too, if we were down there." Thank you, Rui.

"So? Why do people need to watch? It's not like we do something different. Everybody eats!"

She supposes that's also true. But, she remembers when Domyouji first came to her house and ate dinner with her family. Her family is an embarrassment of epic proportions next to Domyouji's dining etiquette. And that's saying something, considering Domyouji's like an overgrown child let loose without a sitter most of the time.

"They're just different from the four of you, that's all," she tells Domyouji.

"And how so?"

"They wear uniforms," she replies blandly and is truly curious about his reaction. She knows he doesn't like the uniform and likes the freedom of wearing what he wants.

Domyouji throws his hands up. "Is that it? I like my clothes fine."

"They're nice and polite." Tsukushi scowls. She feels the need to defend the nobles against Domyouji. Why, she doesn't know. Maybe because of that short and only encounter she's had with Kuchiki.

"No, they're not. They're politicians. They're bred like one. They _will_ be one. That's why they're heirs, you know!" Domyouji inhales deep, preparing for a long rant. "They're only nice and polite because they have to. I _hate_ liars. At least that Hitsugaya snaps at people when he's annoyed. That Shihouin is pretty quiet but she tells people in their faces to fuck off. But that Kuchiki? Faker. _Big_ _faker_."

"You take that back, Domyouji!"

"You're starting to act like all those fools down there! I don't like it!" Domyouji pushes away from the table, his chair falling off with a loud thud. The clink and clang of utensils in the entire cafeteria stop with it. Once again, Domyouji's managed to take the world's attention and back to him.

He glares hard at her and walks over to the balcony. He points at the table where the nobles are and yells, "You, Kuchiki Rukia, are a faker!"

Tsukushi's jaw drop, her heart has stopped beating, too. The entire cafeteria must have felt the same. She needs to breathe.

Her head snaps to look at how the girl will retaliate. It's true that since that day, Kuchiki hasn't done a single thing but be polite and courteous to everyone around her. She always smiles and returns the greeting to everyone who gives her one. When people invite her to join them, she will say yes and then leave after a short while or when she sees her friends. She's actually very sweet and even smiles at Tsukushi whenever they come across each other although the smile is very…different, when it's directed to her. As if Kuchiki is always silently asking how she is with a single look and a half-smile. It's as if the girl who's kicked and slapped Domyouji is just a forgotten memory.

Kuchiki's jaw also drops then snaps shut. Her grip on the teaspoon tightens and she carefully returns it on the small plate under her ice cream cup.

Oh god. Tsukushi feels her heart speed up.

"Do you hear me, Kuchiki-_sama_?" Domyouji sneers and spits the honorary suffix out in disgust. He grips the railing and leans over, eyeing Kuchiki with true malice.

"Stop him!" She hisses at Domyouji's so-called friends. The two playboys only shrug. They want to see what will happen, too. These brats! She looks at Rui, her last hope.

He's not in his chair!

She looks around in panic, wondering where Rui is. And she feels her heart break when she sees him right next to Domyouji, also leaning over to look at the nobles.

The first to react are the three weird students. Baldy picks up his wooden sword and lets it rest on his shoulder. Eyebrow is up on his feet, also, and not arguing with Baldy. Pretty Woman looks stern and is also up and away from her chair already. Tsukushi really needs to know their names but she'll find that out later, she frowns.

"Sit down!" Hitsugaya snaps at them and emphasizes it with a slam of his hand on the table. He glares at Domyouji and that's the meanest Tsukushi's seen the boy. Soifon has her eyes closed as if counting for patience but Kuchiki still hasn't moved from her place. She hasn't even looked up from her ice cream.

She might snap or she might… smile sweetly? Tsukushi honestly doesn't know.

"Can't react the way you want to, little faker?" Domyouji baits some more. He turns and steps down the stairs, already making his way towards that table. His approach has all three students up on their feet once more and Hitsugaya grits his teeth. "Where was that little spitfire that first day, huh? Oh, you're the perfect Kuchiki now, I see. Everyone's little _princess_."

Tsukushi runs down the stairs and after Domyouji. Even from the second floor she can hear Domyouji's loud voice. The silent room isn't helping much when everything seems to echo.

She grits her teeth and grabs Domyouji's arm, "Domyouji, _stop it_!" He doesn't budge, of course. He's so huge and strong and this is one of the many times she regrets that fact. He brushes her hands off with a flick of his arm and slams that hand on Kuchiki's side. Her plates rattle and the teaspoon falls to the white tablecloth. Her ice cream wobbles but thankfully stays balanced.

Finally, Kuchiki speaks and her voice is low-pitched and collected, "Call me _little_ one more time and you're going to regret it."

"Is that a threat, _little_ Kuchiki?" Domyouji leans down and grabs her chin. "What are you going to _do_, then? Are you going to send your bodyguards to beat me up? Can't accept the truth that you're _little_? Oh, I forgot. You're a faker. I should give you a new name, Little Lying Kuch---"

First, the ice cream flies.

Next, plates shatter.

And there's a hard crash of wood hitting the floor, must be the chair, Tsukushi thinks. She can't look elsewhere but the violent couple.

Kuchiki's managed to _climb_ _behind_ Domyouji in a couple of blinks and have him on the ground as they both fall over. She tries to scissor his neck with her legs but for someone of Domyouji's size, he is _fast,_ too. He uses all of his weight and height to his advantage. He's braced their fall with his arms and grips a leg. He's about to stand up when her free leg kicks his head hard and he lets go, falling over the chair behind him. She lands back on her feet like a trained gymnast, hair a mess and uniform crumpled once again like before and her eyes blazing with life for the first time. And Tsukushi is suddenly aware which Kuchiki is _real_.

As expected, Hitsugaya and Soifon are also up with furious faces, "Kuchiki!"

Why are they both angry at Kuchiki instead? This confuses Tsukushi.

"Control yourself." Soifon walks over to Kuchiki and straightens her uniform as much as possible and at the same time, restrains her arms. "There's already too much attention on us as it is," she mutters but Tsukushi still heard.

"Ah, for a rich girl you're violent." Domyouji stands up and dusts off his jeans with a smirk. "Where'd you learn that move? The _streets_? I thought the Kuchiki heir is prim and proper. I guess the entire school is just stupid for thinking like that. OR," Domyouji smirks, "the Kuchiki are such good phonies they can fool everyone. Is that what your private tutors train you?"

Kuchiki pushes Soifon aside which sends the girl to the ground. She is back at Domyouji, her face openly livid.

Domyouji expects her kick this time and is able to block it with his arm. He twists his arm around and grabs her calf with a victorious grin, "Gotcha, _little girl_."

She's half hanging because of Domyouji's height and grits her teeth. She swings her entire body low and grabs the chair instead. She whacks the table _hard _with it and it falls apart, with one solid piece in her grip which she whacks Domyouji behind the knees with. His knees buckle but he doesn't let go of her and he doesn't fall either. Baldy has his wooden sword against Domyouji's throat while Eyebrow has Kuchiki in his arms to prevent the blood from rushing down her head at that angle. Pretty Woman has a hard grip on Domyouji's wrist and there is pain registering in Domyouji's face. He is just _very_ stubborn.

"This is my fight," Kuchiki snaps at the trio. "Release him!" And there is authority in that tone. Something Tsukushi's never heard from her.

"Kuchiki, that's enough!" Hitsugaya is incensed, eyes so narrowed they're slits. "We're not here to start a fight."

"I didn't start anything!"

Tsukushi is red in the face and wants to help, but doesn't really know how. The short skirt of the Eitoku uniform has placed Kuchiki in a very, very vulnerable position upside down like that -- even when Eyebrow has her body tilted to as comfortable a position as possible.

Soifon steps around their chaotic group and glares at all the students watching agape. "What are you all looking at?" She points at the door, "Get out. All of you!"

And as one, the students pack up their things and file out. Not once looking back at the mess. The rest of F4 stay on their balcony, not helping Domyouji or trying to stop this whole fight either. Tsukushi wonders if she should go out, too, or stay and help even if she's not done anything to be of help so far.

"Let her go, Domyouji," Hitsugaya says, hands fisted as if he's at his limits.

"Or what? You take her place?"

"Domyouji, just stop it! You've gone far enough!" Tsukushi yells at him. "She didn't do anything to you!"

"I told you," he looks at her, "I hate fakers. I hate liars. Everyone's a fucking liar, especially this girl!" He shakes his hand, therefore shaking Rukia as well.

"Let me go, Ayasegawa." Kuchiki has regained her bearings, it seems. There's no emotion on her face left. So Ayasegawa is Eyebrow, then.

He doesn't let go but she glares at him and her fingers tap the eyebrow with accessories as a threat. He immediately complies and she dangles freely. "Madarame."

Baldy also moves back, pulling out his wooden sword.

Kuchiki turns slightly and looks at Hitsugaya, and he looks at Soifon. The two nobles finally sigh, both exasperated and defeated. When Hitsugaya nods, Pretty Woman also lets go.

When all restraints are loose, Kuchiki pulls her body up and grips Domyouji's wrist. Her free leg swings upward and down Domyouji's shoulder with a crack. Tsukushi actually panics when she hears the sound of bone on bone. That must've hurt on both sides. He lets her go then and she tries to land on both feet but falters. She is favoring one leg as she stands up.

"Congratulations, Domyouji." Kuchiki shakes her hands and cracks her fingers before curling them into tight fists. "Your immaturity the _first time_ has cost us our anonymity. Your selfishness has cost _me_ my family name. _You_ should know why we _act _the way we do. It's called being _civil_!"

"You say civil, I say lie. It's all the same!" Domyouji points at her and she automatically slaps his hand away. "I don't have to like it. I hate people like you! You're always doing what people ask of you. You have no brain. You simply follow."

One weak leg isn't going to stop Kuchiki from hitting back, it seems. She kicks from the ground with her good leg and sends Domyouji back to the floor with an elbow to his cheek. Tsukushi is frankly amazed. She wonders if the girl is still holding back at this point or is ready to use all the strength she has in that small body to beat Domyouji for every insult given.

"And what about you, asshole?" She snarls, her tone now menacing, as she leans down at him. While he's on the ground, she can glare straight at his eyes and practically spit at his face. "You brag that you're a Domyouji and do as you please. You don't care about anybody but what you want." She takes a deep breath and yells in his face, "You don't care if you're destroying the name that's given you those clothes, this school and every moron on their knees begging a speck of your time and notice. You step on everybody who aren't good enough in your eyes. Is that what you call leadership? You have no sense of responsibility!"

"At least I don't play nice and let people believe I like them when I don't!" he screams back, matching her.

She grabs his shirt and screams _louder_, "No, you just act like they're cretins and dirt under your feet! If it wasn't for your name, no one would even look at you!"

And he gets even louder, "That goes the same for you!"

"Okay,_ that's it_. You two, stop it." Hitsugaya steps forward to stand between the two, and pushes Rukia off Domyouji. "Don't force me to join in this stupid fight. We'd all end up nowhere and bleeding at this rate. In the end, we have to be tolerant _because _we'll be seeing more of each other as years go by so stop this nonsense right now! We all have names. It's a fact so live with it!"

"Finally, some brain," Soifon mutters under her breath. She rubs the bridge of her nose in frustration. "I might've killed someone if this didn't stop."

These are the very people who will lead her country, Tsukushi thinks solemnly. She is very worried about the future.

"Let me guess," Domyouji stands back up. No one can really keep him down. "Tomorrow, everything is the same again. Everyone greets everybody with a _polite_ nod as if nothing's happened. Give me a break. It's because of this shit that people end up backstabbing each other."

Soifon rolls her eyes. "You should grow up, Domyouji. We're not going to be high school students for long. You'll soon find out that it's best to be civil than to be outright rude. How many people did your parents pay to save your ass because of your loud mouth?"

Domyouji grits his teeth.

At this point, the rest of F4 are off their balcony and behind Domyouji. They remain silent, but their presence is like a silent support.

"Believe me, Domyouji," Kuchiki hisses, "if I have to stab you, I'll do it from the front. You'll see me coming." She's obviously had enough of him.

"See? How hard is that?" Domyouji huffs and starts brushing the dust and dirt off his clothes. That makes everyone blink. His friends look confused, too. "Being civil," he snorts. "Look at Makino over there." And he points at her.

She blinks in surprise. She's fine being a spectator, thank you. Now all these powerful people are looking at her as if waiting for wings and a halo to pop out or something.

When nothing happens, Soifon finally asks, "What about her? She looks normal to me."

"Exactly!" Domyouji beams as if that's a _praise_ and _for him_. "She's actually a nobody."

Again, everybody blinks in surprise at such a casual insult and yet he's smiling.

"She's so poor I can actually get from her front door to her dining room in five steps." He nods to himself as if that's made a good point, which to be honest, Tsukushi isn't following. And she's starting to get pissed off at the barrage of insults directed at _her being poor_. "But she doesn't care about what people think of her. What you see is what you get! She says what she thinks, she does what she wants and she even wears no-brand clothes because it's the only thing she can afford. She doesn't need to pretend just to please people." He beams happily at her and slings an arm around her shoulder. "It's actually my birthday soon and there's a boring formal party, so I'll send over a nice dress for you to wear. The old hag's going to be there, for once, so I want you to meet her."

She's too shocked to react. _Old hag_?

"If everyone's like Makino, world's going to be a simpler place." He nods once more and with confidence.

Kuchiki has a strange smile on her face. And then she does something unladylike, as if her previous violence isn't already a giveaway that she's anything like the perfect princess. Kuchiki snorts.

"It's true!" Domyouji lets go of Tsukushi and points a finger at Kuchiki's nose.

She slaps the hand away. "I'll forgive your immaturity, Domyouji," she says with a grin. "Let's call it a truce from here on. There's hope yet for the Domyouji Group with you."

"I didn't apologize, little princess." Domyouji snorts as he pokes her forehead. "And I still don't like your play-acting."

"Because of _you_, the play-acting part is ruined." Kuchiki kicks his shin. He doesn't even wince.

"Then you should be grateful. See. Now, you owe me."

She punches him this time.

And everyone breathes a sigh of relief.

Tsukushi almost smiles. He truly is a simpleton.

* * *

Outside the cafeteria, sitting on a bench are three people. One has short cropped hair and alert green eyes, the one next to him has longer hair tied in a low ponytail and pale blue eyes. Their sharp and slender features are similar but one looks older and taller. The last one is the only girl in the group with two buns on her head and gold ribbons that dangle from each.

"Looks like I don't have to intervene," says Shirayuki.

"You've always been overprotective, brother."

Suzumebachi rolls her eyes, "You'd have done the same, Hyorinmaru. Stop being a hypocrite."

"True enough," Hyourinmaru crosses his arms and leans back.

Shirayuki stands up and stretches. "I'll leave Rukia to you two for a bit. I still have to hunt down her katana. Ukitake said it's been gone for a while."

"She's thrown it again, I see." Suzumebachi shakes her head, scowling. "Is she going to train once more?"

"She's had time enough to grieve. Now she must move on. I don't want to be her executioner." Shirayuki waves a hand and leaves Eitoku grounds without another word.

* * *

Ichigo slams against the wall and the frames that hold the displays rattle then fall to the ground with a loud crash. He winces as he straightens up. He's going to be the one to fix all of those one by one later on as punishment. He needs to focus. He can barely see Yoruichi move all over the dojo floor as it is and each time he lands on the floor or the walls aren't helping his brain. His only hint at her approach is the wind and the sound of whiplash from her strikes.

This is so much more than her previous lessons before the confrontation with Byakuya. At least at that time, she's talking him through all the moves. Now, all she's told him is to let his senses be as sharp as his instinct.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun, you're going to destroy Kenpachi's dojo if you don't catch Yoruichi's tags." Urahara is having tea with Kenpachi, the resident war freak. The two of them somehow are able to see Yoruichi and are able to move themselves _and_ the tea set to relocate before Ichigo's hopeless body lands on their spot.

"Yes, Ichigo! And I will not be happy if that happens!"

And there's enough threat in _there_ to make Ichigo try harder.

"Understand Shunpo," Yoruichi tells him as she waits for him to stand up properly and get his bearings. "I can delve on the philosophy of nothing and how Shunpo practices it but I know you won't listen. So just free your mind. Don't think of anything at all. Be the wind," she moves her arms and encircles the very air around them in one gesture, "be _nothing_. There is nothing around you, including _you_."

"How the hell do I even _do that_! How do you become nothing!" Ichigo is frustrated. The closest he's gone to catching her is a brush of her shirt as she passes.

"_Don't_ think, Ichigo!" Yoruichi snaps. "Here I come!"

And she disappears right before his eyes. Holy fucking crap!

He feels her hard 'tag' again and he falls flat on his face. Damn this shit! He rolls to his left and hears a loud bang on where he used to be, that must've been her palm tagging. He has to move fast or he'll be tagged again where he's at.

He rolls to his right next, then forward until he's standing up. He's heard every slam on the floor each time but right now he's a step ahead. He still can't see her, but his body is moving ahead of her. He feels a wisp of a movement to his left so he strafes right, ducks down and rolls back. He's anticipating her now, at least, but he needs to _catch _her tag. They've been at this for days and she said this is only the first lesson.

She catches him again when he ducks when he should've jumped. This is the first time she's tried to tag him on the knee, though. So he must be getting better.

That one strike has cost him several, however. First she tags his knee, and then he feels her on his right arm, then her palm hits his nape and last his forehead. "You can't lose it like that, Ichigo. Even if I get you on that first strike, you have to be fast enough for the rest of my attacks as long as you're still capable of moving. There is no time to stop, how many times do I have to repeat this?" She crosses her arms and taps her foot, frowning at him. "With those four strikes I've already managed to shatter your knee cap, break your arm, and numb your spine. The forehead strike is simply a reminder."

Ichigo sighs and wipes his sweat with his shirt. "You should've trained me like this at the beginning."

"I should've, but I figured then that we have time so I was willing to tone your muscles first to accommodate the speed required in true Shunpo mastery." Yoruichi frowns thoughtfully and it grates Ichigo's nerves that she's not broken a sweat doing all that.

"I'm faster than Byakuya, but he's still my best pupil. There were a few rare moments where he came close to beating me. You have potential to reach his level, Ichigo." Her sharp eyes meet his and it reminds him of Rukia a bit, how she simply knows he can do better and expects it. "Your instincts are sharp, but you lack the kind of concentration and discipline it requires to _see_. Nothingness is just one aspect of Shunpo. The other half of it allows you to see that nothing."

"Alright, already. I need to train some more." Ichigo shakes his shoulders and jumps on his feet a few times. "Let's go!"

Yoruichi disappears again.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	15. Chapter 15: A Ray of Hope

**Note**: That's a lot of reviews (and new readers) from the previous chapter. Would really like to know who recced this fic and where. I know I said Christmas day but I didn't expect to be out all day, so this chapter's a day late :) but Merry Christmas! And thanks for reading.

* * *

**to mammothdreams**: It'll take more before a zanpakuto gets involved in a fight in this AU than mere bullying :D

**to warcraftlemming**: Ooh, I play warcraft too! Anyway, Sodeno's POV will come in time.

**to XxxYuuko**: There are other pairings other than IchiRuki and DomTsu but I don't want to say them. Some are subtle, some are blatant and I prefer that the interactions speak for themselves instead of my having to put a tag :)

**to miyakoshiba**: The story will get there XD I'll try to keep the updates fast.

**to DarkIntegra**: Such a thoughtful review, thank you very much! I'll reply to you through PM since you have an account.

**to PureIntentions**: Rukia is 16, Ichigo is 15, and their 'group' are the same so Karakura Gang is 15, Nobles 16. I'm going by the norm, so legal age is 18. Other than that, I intentionally made the ages vague until the story reveals it (when necessary).

* * *

**Chapter 15: A Ray of Hope  
**

"Good morning, Kuchiki-sama!"

"Good morning, Hitsugaya-sama!"

"Good morning, Soifon-sama!"

Toushiro twitches when the simultaneous greetings echo throughout the entire courtyard before their group even made it to the main gate. Some windows from cars even roll down, and others actually stop for a bit so the student inside can greet properly. A great number of the students, particularly those closest to them along the steps, bow so low it's almost ceremonial. It's just one step above kneeling completely with their heads touching the ground. It isn't as bad as this before.

This whole thing is ridiculous!

His eyes slide to a very uncomfortable Rukia, her head occasionally bowing low as if to hide but pride and training force her to return each greeting with a polite smile or a nod of acknowledgment. She knows she is to blame for this because of that last incident with Domyouji.

"Kuchiki, I swear to all my ancestors that if something like that happens again, I will steal all your rabbits and have them for dinner," Soifon says through clenched teeth as she nods to an over enthusiastic student who's stepped aside to let them pass. "I will even invite you for that special meal."

Rukia scowls darkly for a split second before regaining her impassive façade. "You wouldn't dare, Soifon."

"I just might. Don't push your luck, Kuchiki."

Toushiro rolls his eyes heavenward. He's expected more from Soifon. "What's done is done. Hiding in the open isn't going to work this time."

"Don't remind me." Soifon sighs then shakes her head. "We can adapt. It's never been a problem. We might as well get used to the situation. This'll only escalate once we take our proper seats."

They've been recognized before but not to the magnitude of people yelling their names while still outside. Maybe they should stop walking to school and start bringing cars. He shakes his head and throws the idea away. A car is a moving metallic coffin. Their chances of survival is higher if all six of them have the open space needed to fight or flee when necessary, not including the three unseen masters who have their front, tail and side a good distance away.

Toushiro nods. "We only have one more year, anyway. Once we've taken our seats in the Court, the succession is secured for another generation. It's more dangerous but at least we're not sitting ducks, anymore."

Rukia remains silent but nods her agreement.

"I'm looking forward to having access to the Zanpakuto masters and immunity to certain laws, actually," Soifon idly comments. She is likely talking about the illegal possession of firearms. Not even the police are allowed firearms unless they are part of the Special Forces.

"That's the kind of talk that will have the entire Chamber at you, Soifon." Toushiro looks at her, trying to discern how deep the truth is in the previous statement.

"The entire Chamber wants the four Houses out," she answers in full confidence. "Don't tell me neither of you have noticed."

When neither of them speaks, Soifon gives them a long stare.

"How naïve! Haven't you two learned a thing?"

They all have a past that has brought scars and instability to the imperial court. The Kuchiki House is the only one that has survived with an available heir who is of age and can take over the responsibilities of being part of the Court.

Kuchiki Byakuya might have been too young at the time in the eyes of the Chamber, but with him at the helm the Prime Minister has earned the trust and friendship of neighboring countries; which translates to a lot of money in the form of long term investments. All in his first year in office and he has yet to falter from such success. It has brought pressure on the other Houses now that the same is expected of their heirs.

Byakuya has proven that his age has nothing to do with the skill bred and trained into the Main Houses. And it is his success that none of the Lords from the Chamber are able to amend the Law of Succession in the Court. It remains restricted to the Main Houses. In the mean time, Byakuya exercises the full authority of the Court until the young heirs come of age.

The Chamber is understandably not happy with the situation. There is too much power accessible to Byakuya that it almost reflects the old dominance of the emperor even if Byakuya still needs the executive power of the Prime Minister to act upon his council. It is because of the political pressure that Byakuya is forced in a compromise to step down the moment his heir is legal who will be rejoined with the remaining successors.

And should anything happen that the Main Houses cannot take the Court seats on the expected time, the Chamber can override the Court veto against the amendment of the Law of Succession. The Court will simply cease to exist and be as decorative as the emperor, limited to ceremonial duties.

Unfortunately, the heir to the fourth House is indisposed.

Toushiro grinds his teeth in memory.

"Has your brother mentioned anything about how we'll go about the fourth seat?"

"No, he really doesn't say anything to me about work," she says with a sigh.

He frowns. "That's problematic."

"I have to agree," Soifon says. "Perhaps once we're seated, we are to nominate someone from the Hinamori House."

"All four seats need to be occupied when Byakuya steps down," Toushiro reminds her.

"Perhaps she'll wake up." The words may be optimistic but the tone hints otherwise. Toushiro tries not to fall in anger. Rukia is simply trying to point all possible options, no matter how futile.

Unfortunately, Toushiro can't have her insult his intelligence. "She hasn't in the last five years, so let's not cling to straws, shall we?"

"My apologies," she murmurs quietly.

Soifon remains impassive and silent. Neither females have been close to the Hinamori heiress but she was Toushiro's childhood friend.

"Back to the issue at hand," Toushiro tries to dismiss the tension. "Kuchiki, you will have to ask your brother if he has a plan. We cannot go in there with nothing and we have one year left."

"I understand."

Everyone is so young, he can't help but think. That attack five years ago really messed up the political chain that has held Japan for centuries. What's worse, there's still no suspect. All the people that might've given the identity of the puppet master are dead and everyone who survived have been heavily wounded that suspicion on them has been brushed aside.

No matter how hard he tries, he can't think of anybody who will be able to succeed the fourth seat. The current head of the Hinamori House is the grandfather and is too old and has already served as councilor to the Prime Minister in his time. There is nobody in the direct line anymore and as long as the heiress is technically alive, none of the other families in the Hinamori clan can take over as the main household.

She will have to die first.

"Hitsugaya," Rukia waves a hand in front of his face. "You've stopped walking."

He blinks at her and sees Soifon already at the foot of the staircase and he's still by the door to the locker area. Matsumoto, Ayasegawa and Madarama are all behind him, unable to enter until all three of them are within the safety of the building. "I was just thinking," he grumbles and follows her.

He changes his shoes and grabs what books he'll need for the first class, still deep in thought. Once he's joined them, they continue walking in silence. And as if to compensate for it, their three escorts are loud and brash as usual. If they are supposed to lay low, he certainly doesn't understand giving them the most colorful group of bodyguards.

He can understand Matsumoto's position as she's been his governess for a few years before her promotion. So she reports directly to him. The other two are appointees from the Prime Minister and no one can contest such an order.

He scowls at the trio behind them and Matsumoto waves happily at him. He feels the twitch on his brows and forces himself not to snap at them to tone it down. More greetings come their way down the hall but in here, it's fine. They have four walls, an entire courtyard and the gates of Eitoku between them and the outside. Eitoku is built like a fortress after all.

That part of the issue settled, Toushiro returns to his original thoughts. A restoration of order has been the agenda all this time. It's also possible to drop the fourth House and there will be a Triumvirate instead but time is of the essence and he wonders if Byakuya already has this in the works. This will not be the first time that an entire household has to be stripped, after all.

There's so much work to do, he thinks. If only they'll let him have some of those responsibilities now, the transition will not be so drastic. He crosses his arms, growing more frustrated.

It's because of these busy thoughts that he ends up bumping into a solid wall by the name of Domyouji Tsukasa.

The boy smirks down at him and Toushiro can only scowl in return. He looks over at where Rukia and Soifon are and notices that the two have a look of surprise. Well, of course, Toushiro of all people not paying attention. _Unthinkable_, he chastises in his head.

"What do you want now, Domyouji?" Toushiro asks. So early in the morning and this is what the day decides to drop on him.

"Your apology."

Technically, he should apologize but the fact that it's to Domyouji tests Toushiro's nerves. After all the trouble Domyouji has brought, an apology over a simple _bump_ is nothing.

So, he doesn't. He has his pride, too.

He merely sidesteps and rejoins Rukia and Soifon. Rukia is looking at Domyouji but Soifon has shrugged it off.

"Hey!" Domyouji cries out in annoyance. "You hit people, you apologize!"

"Are you as blind as you are stupid?" Rukia yells back. "You stood there instead of stepping aside. You saw him coming!"

Domyouji looks stunned for a bit that Rukia's retaliated so fast. Toushiro grabs her shoulder and forces her to turn back and keep walking. "We don't need another one, Kuchiki."

"I find it rather pointless to keep civil with him after that incident." She shrugs Toushiro's hand off irritably. "The other students are practically afraid of us, now, too." Afraid of _her_ is what Toushiro believes she's saying. Her reputation as the amiable Kuchiki heiress has been destroyed already, after all. She has to build a new reputation if only to nullify the new one… which none of them has heard of, yet. But it might be as colorful as Domyouji's bullying reputation and that's simply _not good_.

Domyouji's girlfriend has just turned the corner. She might've seen the short encounter, judging from her expression. Then Makino breaks into a warm smile.

Oh great, here goes another greeting.

"Good morning," Makino greets all of them in general without ceremony. Then she walks over to Rukia, "The best way to handle Domyouji is to just tell the problem in his face, really. His comprehension can only grasp so much."

Rukia blinks at her.

"Are you calling me stupid, Makino!" Domyouji stomps his way towards the girl and Toushiro wonders if Domyouji will hit her.

Makino frowns at Domyouji. "I thought you agreed to a truce?"

"They're not honoring it." Domyouji waves a hand towards the three, particularly at Rukia. Said girl's mouth opens in disbelief.

Rukia's head whirls to glare at Soifon.

Toushiro honestly doesn't need to be a genius to figure out what that look means: she wants to put the brat in his place. And it's so early in the morning, too. He sighs. Why is he so unlucky to be associated with these people? He should be grateful that he can at least control the trio… which prompts him to look behind, where Matsumoto is cracking her knuckles, Madarama is tapping his wooden sword which he has yet to use on anybody for real and Ayasegawa is fixing his hair.

Rukia doesn't wait for Soifon to either stop her or approve. She just throws her bag at Domyouji's head.

He almost falls over with it and it's Makino who's able to stop him from hitting the ground. He turns with a snap and points a finger at Rukia. "Why are you so violent? Makino hit me once. ONCE! Okay, maybe twice, I don't really remember. But from now on, I'm going to count everything from _you_ and then I will--"

Surprisingly, it's Soifon who slaps Domyouji's hand. "Get over yourself, Domyouji. Do you actually enjoy these encounters? Toddle off with your playmates and leave us be."

"He actually does," says a voice and everyone turns to look. It's the Mimasaka heir with his naturally blond hair dyed black. "Good morning, ladies!" He waves as well and walks over to Rukia's bag. He picks it up in a graceful sweep and approaches her, but when she reaches out for it, he pulls the bag back and uses his other hand to grab hers for a kiss.

She withdraws her hand and Mimasaka's only able to kiss his own palm.

The Nishikado heir joins the fray. "Akira, I thought you like older women?"

"I still do, but we must greet the princess properly. She might kick us, you know." And then Mimasaka laughs.

Toushiro palms his face. He doesn't want to see her reaction. "We are going to be _late_ for class," he tries to mutter behind the hand still in his face.

Obviously no one's heard but he hears _them_.

There's a yelp of pain from Mimasaka, an "Are you okay?" from Makino, laughter from Domyouji and Nishikado, an annoyed "Here we go again" from Soifon and a very loud "Why am I so deprived?" from Madarama.

When he hears Matsumoto's amused "Join in if you want, Ikkaku!" Toushiro looks up and pins Madarama a look of painful promise should he act on that suggestion.

* * *

A parade of eight Santa Clauses march down the grand staircase when Ichigo enters Urahara's house. It looks more like Santa Claus and his seven helpers, considering there's only one fat guy. He still doesn't know who these people are since every time he's shown up, they're just about to get out. The Santa with green hair is the one he sees most often. She is usually hopping all over the place and will always wave at Ichigo whenever he comes by. He waves back, as always, and watches the weird parade enter the kitchen.

"Urahara! Yoruichi!" Ichigo yells as soon as the clamor of the parade is gone.

Urahara steps out from a room upstairs and waves at Ichigo. "Ah, didn't we tell you? There's no practice today."

"No, and that's not possible!" Ichigo resists stomping his foot. "The week's almost over and I'm still at lesson one!"

"You have no faith," Urahara shakes his head. "Why don't you join your friends out today, Kurosaki-kun. They've picked up your slack in the last few days, after all."

Torn between guilt and the urgency of an approaching deadline, Ichigo chooses to say nothing. He simply stands there by the receiving area, awkward with his gym bag slung over one shoulder.

"Don't worry about the deadline. You've been struggling too much with Shunpo and it's not helping." Urahara waves his hand towards the door, "I don't give day offs lightly, Ichigo."

And Ichigo knows that all too well. Urahara once forced him to stand on his hands for the entire afternoon as 'training' all the way past dinner with just a ten minute break when his arms failed him. He's even called Isshin to say that Ichigo will stay for dinner, instead.

"Also, don't bring your stuff. You can just leave it in the dojo."

"Where's Yoruichi?" Ichigo is already on his way towards the entryway that'll lead to the dojo but he stops to hear the answer.

Urahara waves him off, "Negotiating with Zangetsu."

Ichigo nods and takes his leave. His afternoon is suddenly free and he doesn't know what to do with the time. He can go for patrol, again, though and check how his friends are doing.

On his way out of the dojo, he sees the parade of Santas again carrying large sacks this time. The blond Santa who is leading the troop waves at him, "Oi, Ichigo, joining us? You need to be in costume, too."

"No," Ichigo automatically says. "You know me?"

"Since you were in your mother's womb." Ichigo looks ready to kill and the blond Santa tactfully backtracks at the sudden aggression, "I've seen you around. Aren't you going on patrol?"

"You know about patrol?" Okay, Ichigo is curious now.

"Walk with us. Oh and I'm Hirako Shinji." He turns to the group of Santas and yells, "Roll call!"

A black boot flies and hits Shinji's head. "We can do that later, asshole! We don't have all day and we have a lot of places to go to!" Ichigo looks over and is surprised to find a tiny girl stomp her way to them, pick up her boot and whack Shinji again with it before putting it back on. "Let's go!"

"Will you stop doing that!" He yells at her then grumbles, "And that's Sarugaki Hiyori." He starts to move towards the group, nonetheless, without waiting for Ichigo. "But yeah, we don't have all day. Walk with us and we can drop you off at the ramen house. It's the closest base from here."

Ichigo blinks at him a couple more times. "Let me try this again. How? How do you know about patrolling? And the ramen house?"

"Do you honestly think Rukia is the only one who does what she does?" Shinji smirks at him. "She'd be dead if she has to cover the entire city by herself."

"So she got all of you to join her, too?" His feet involuntarily trail after Shinji.

"Nah," Shinji shakes his head. "We were outcasts rampaging in the bad side of Karakura when Urahara took us in. We met Rukia when she was this wee bit of an imp," Shinji brings his hand down and puts it thigh high and Ichigo's eyebrow goes up, "and she asked Urahara why he's bringing strangers in the house."

"And?"

"And Urahara told her we're hungry. She just goes 'oh' and then starts asking us what kind of food we want to eat. I even told her I'll eat her soul."

Ichigo tries to picture a little Rukia being told her soul is to be eaten. "She hit you?"

Shinji laughs. "No, she tripped me. And Urahara told us she's not in the menu. They did feed us and yes, she helped cook. It was a mess of a night, but we've stayed since."

"I don't see the connection?" Ichigo scratches the back of his head, frowning. "Between that and knowing patrol, anyway."

"We had food, bed and a roof since that day. Kinda brings the conscience out and reigns in the monster, don't you think?" Shinji tosses him a look over a hunched shoulder, "I figured, if everyone had people like that, things might've been different. So we go out every now and then to be those people to the hopeless cases we find."

"It's also good exercise and a damn hell effective training for endurance and stamina!" Ichigo feels a hard kick on his ass and he stumbles forward a few steps. He can't believe he didn't see that coming. "Move those long legs of yours, useless jerk!"

Goddamn. That bitch reminds him of Rukia.

When Shinji laughs, he gets a kick, too.

"The help boards set up in popular hangout spots made a lot of lives easier, including ours. Some good ideas can come out of a politician --- a strange concept." Shinji shrugs. "I still don't trust 'em, but just maybe she'll be different."

* * *

"Okaaaaay," Keigo stretches the word out as he enters the ramen house, "I am officially done for the day!" He drags his body forward until he reaches the stool and promptly collapses on it.

"You complain about the exercises inside the dojo and then they give us this, and you complain about it, too!" Tatsuki whacks Keigo's head. It feels so good after a long day.

"I had to chase a god be damned hamster!" Keigo slaps his hands on the table. "A hamster! A pet hamster! IN WINTER!"

"I'm not deaf!" Tatsuki waves the waiter for another bowl and then points at the useless plop next to her. "I could be practicing Shunpo but Yoruichi said she has to focus on Ichigo for this week. Sometimes, I envy that kid."

"I will never envy Ichigo. Ever." Keigo finally straightens up on his stool and eagerly watches the kitchen door for his bowl. "Why am I teamed up with you, again?"

"Because I don't trust you with Orihime."

Keigo's jaw drops, his eyes going wide. "And you trust Mizuro?"

"Mizuro likes older women. You're a pervert." She snaps the chopsticks in her hand and glares him down.

"Hey, how're things?" Tatsuki turns to the sound of the voice and is surprised to see Ichigo wave goodbye to… a Santa.

"Christmas really is creeping in Karakura, I see."

"They're kinda weird." Ichigo shrugs and easily navigates the chairs and tables towards the near empty help board. He stares for a very long time then looks at her, "Don't tell me you two almost emptied this out?"

"Chad was with us earlier but he decided to stay at the zoo and help the staff until closing time. Who'd have thought he likes parrots?" Tatsuki grins at the memory of their huge friend standing stock still when they came across a parrot show while tracking down a lost backpack.

"He likes cute stuff." He turns back to the board and grabs a white rabbit-shaped post it. "Hmm."

Tatsuki has gone back to her ramen when she hears Ichigo. She swivels her stool to look at him without letting go of her bowl. "What is it?"

"Please, let us eat first, Ichigo," Keigo whines. His bowl has just arrived and with how he's looking at it, he doesn't plan on leaving until it's empty.

"Probably nothing," Ichigo walks over to them and shows her the paper.

Tatsuki swallows the long noodles before replying. "Ah, we saw this yesterday, too, but left it there. It's easy to remember anyway and we figured we'll come across it while doing other jobs."

"Might be easier to just buy a new bokken," Ichigo tells her.

"Which I'm not going to do."

"Let's just write a note on that and say that."

Amazing. Keigo actually makes a good suggestion. "Not bad, Keigo," she grins at him.

"There is now food in my system. I can now think properly like a human being and not a hamster. Now if a girl can just show up I will feel like a man." Tatsuki shoves his face forward while he is about to eat some noodles. He ends up gagging.

Ichigo is about to say something but Tatsuki raises her index. He shuts up. And she digs her hand inside her bag to find her phone. It's been on vibrate and it's good that she's felt it through the table or she'll miss the call.

"Hey, Orihime! Done at the café?" Tatsuki looks at Ichigo and he raises his eyebrows. "Calm down, Orihime. Say that again without the snowflakes and fairies…"

Even Keigo has stopped rudely slurping his ramen to try and eavesdrop. He spins around in his stool, still holding his ramen bowl and eating but not as loud.

"Rukia's still there?" She glances at Ichigo and bites her cheek when he's no longer there. "Ah, Orihime, can you try and hold her down? Keep her there! I think Ichigo's on his way."

* * *

"Rukia!" Kurosaki barely manages to stop his momentum and barrel into Inoue, Kojima and Uryuu standing by the café's entrance.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue gasps, hands tightening on the precious box she holds. Her eyes begin to water at the sight of such a desperate friend, "I'm so sorry!"

Kojima tries to straighten his hair back in place. The only reason he isn't plastered on the door is because he's jumped out of the way just in time. It doesn't mean he's landed on both feet, however. "Careful Ichigo!"

Kurosaki's eyes quickly sweep through the people inside the café through the glass windows after he's checked that his friends are in one piece. The café looks busy as always and there are a lot of people inside. But the disappointment in his eyes is obvious even when he tries to hide it.

Inoue bites her lip to keep it from trembling. "We tried! We really did."

"The guy she's with threatened to break Inoue-san's arms if she didn't let go," Uryuu explains, adjusting his glasses that almost fell off during Kurosaki's entrance. The effort sends a twinge of pain to his entire arm and his wrist still hurt from that other boy's inhuman grip. "I'd have fought but Rukia-san's the one who stopped her friend. This is a public place. If we fought here, the café might lose its business."

Kurosaki has yet to say anything. He simply stands there, halfway turned to go in the café but has yet to move. He lets go of the door, finally, and faces the three of them. He still says nothing.

"R…Rukia-san left this with the barista over there," Inoue brings the box over to Kurosaki with a strained smile. Her pain is so obvious that Uryuu forces his eyes to look away. He sees Kojima and he's also looking away from Inoue and Kurosaki. Kurosaki's such a dense boy, truly and miserably so.

"Thank you, Inoue."

"It's…okay," Inoue chirps. "I'm glad to be of help!"

"Did she say anything?"

Uryuu turns to look when he hears paper tearing. He's curious about the package, too, to be honest. He watches Kurosaki destroy the wrapper that must've taken a while to fix with its intricate folds to accentuate the simplicity of a silver ribbon on it.

"That it's nice to see everyone looking well," Inoue finally replies after she's caught back to the conversation. The unwrapping has also taken her attention, it seems.

Silence reigns on them when Kurosaki opens the box. No one can see inside so far and Kojima's already standing on his tip toes to peer. Kurosaki does them all a favor when he takes the item out.

It's a book.

"What is it?" Uryuu just wants to know, really. He hates not knowing things.

Kurosaki flips it open and skims the rest of the pages. His face is carefully withdrawn as his eyes take in what's written in the book then he slams it shut, knuckles white. "It's a badly drawn book. Anyway, thanks again but I have to get back to Urahara's."

Without waiting for a reply, he turns and walks away. Stiffly. As if something heavy weighs on his shoulders and it's pure will that has kept him standing.

"Did you see what the book was?" Uryuu asks Inoue as she's the closest one to Kurosaki earlier.

She shakes her head, hair falling in disarray at the wild movement. "I didn't see inside, but I saw the title: The Adventures of the Lion and the Rabbit. Does it mean anything to Kurosaki-kun?"

Ah.

Uryuu once again looks at the retreating back of Kurosaki who is already several yards away from them. There is one fable that comes to mind; one his grandfather used to read to him as a child. "There's a collection of books called the Panchatantra."

"Is that the one Rukia-san has given?" Inoue brings her whole attention to Uryuu and he has to fight the blush from rising. Kojima snickers and he shoots the boy a glare worthy of his father, Tyrant of the Ishida Hospital.

"Probably not, Inoue-san. The Panchatantra serves as a guide to a prince to rule as an ideal king in India before. It has a series of fables that depicts the five principles of political science in simplified illustrations. Kurosaki is a far cry from a prince." Uryuu blanches at the very idea of a kingdom ruled by Kurosaki.

"But he can be!" Inoue stubbornly pouts, sincere in her defense of the ungrateful Kurosaki. "So the Adventures of the Lion and the Rabbit is one of the books?"

"I just remember there being a tale about the foolish lion and a clever rabbit." Uryuu tries to smile at her, to ease her troubles even just a little. She looks confused so he elaborates, "The foolish lion is king of the forest and kills for pleasure. When he is about to eat the clever rabbit, she brings him to see his own reflection instead. He is angered at the sight of another lion, another king, so he charges his reflection in the deep well and is never heard of again."

Inoue takes this all in with diligence and her intelligent eyes light up in comprehension. "But the book Kurosaki-kun has says 'Adventures' so the lion mustn't have died."

"No, I didn't think so," Uryuu nods. "The lion probably just stopped killing for pleasure."

"And started helping people," she softly says and probably not for everyone to hear.

But the wind carries her voice to Uryuu.

* * *

_To be continued...._

_Note: The Panchatantra is real and the fable does exist. _


	16. Chapter 16: An Open Window

_**Note:** I'm actually curious what the reccer said about this fic that it made all of you read it. Like someone said, Hana Yori Dango and Bleach crossover isn't new (as I've seen a few of them around) but I'm glad people are enjoying this. Thanks for reading!_

_**Story note: **I am not following the Hana Yori Dango timeline, either. This whole thing's an AU of both worlds combined as one._

* * *

_**to moka-SAN**: Hopefully the Court-Chamber dynamics will be clearer as more events/interactions between characters involved happen :D A lot of things are still vague at this point, but things will reveal itself (or it'll be my fault XD)._

_**to laila-mozilla**: Ooh, ok I'll join the Ichi_Ruki LJ comm someday. I actually have a livejournal account but I hardly use it nowadays and I hardly check LJ, too. T_T_

_**to KarenDM**: I'll PM the reply, too XD Thank you for the review 3 I love to know what people see that're good and weak in the stories I write. It helps me improve._

_**to berry girl**: XD Thanks! I had to reread the Vizard chapters in Bleach the following day since I felt I don't have the full grasp of Shinji's character in the previous chapter._

_**to ichilover**: I can draw it, someday lol but it'll be a while before I can. The one-shot of little Rukia with the vizards is more plausible than the doujin idea (if someone else can do the doujin, I'd be just as happy!)_

* * *

[][][][][][][][][][]

* * *

**Chapter 16: An Open Window**

"I am mighty and I am strong," says the lion. "I have no need of anybody."

"Of course!" The rabbit hops on the lion's nose to peer at stubborn eyes, "but what is your strength for?"

"I can do what I want and no one can stop me!" The lion roars but it does nothing to frighten the rabbit. It merely hops again to ride the lion's back.

"Good! Off we go now! I hear somebody calling thataway!" And off the lion goes to prove its strength, defeating predators that prey on helpless animals. So begins the tale of unlikely friends, a foolish lion and a clever rabbit.

* * *

How stupid.

How _incredibly_ stupid.

Ichigo doesn't see the two children step out of his way just as he enters the candy shop. He walks around the counter to the backdoor and continues his heavy stomps all the way to Urahara's main house. It's always open so he doesn't bother with the courtesy of knocking this time. He doesn't stop until he reaches the dojo and his bag. He takes out clothes, bandages, towels and his books until he finally finds his phone.

He should've thought of this _ages_ ago. He scrolls down his list of contacts and sees her name.

Damnit.

He presses the call button and waits, fingers tapping the box he still has in his hand as he makes a circuit around the dojo floor. It rings and rings and no one answers. He lets it ring until the machine picks up and he redials again. He retraces his steps and walks counter clockwise around the room this time.

His heart stops along with his steps when there's a click. Finally.

"Yo," he says.

"You _are_ a fool. You're _not_ supposed to call. I just wanted--"

"Shut up, you're being noisy," he cuts her off. Ichigo closes his eyes and sits down on the ground, hand gripping the phone tightly and pressing it close to his ear. "Brat," he grouches. So many things to say and yet nothing coherent comes to mind.

"What?! You're… hey! Shirayuki!" Her voice fades in the background as another voice picks up. "If this is who I think it is, consider this your last warning. You should be focusing on something else instead of wasting everybody's time."

The dial tone is as heavy as the clouds outside that threaten hard snow this winter. He dials again but is not surprised that the machine picks up immediately. The number is out of reach and will likely be out of service soon.

The phone cracks in his grip and he throws it across the long stretch of the dojo. It skids and stops when it hits the wall with a satisfying thud. He is fast on his feet, dumps the box in his bag and marches back to the main rooms.

* * *

"YORUICHI!"

The three occupants in the room stop their discussion and look towards the door at the sound. A second later, the door opens and reveals a disgruntled boy. Kisuke frowns at him, "Didn't I tell you to have a day off?"

"I don't have _time_ for a fucking day off!" Ichigo enters uninvited, not even batting an eye at the stranger. "Yoruichi! Let's go!"

Yoruichi cocks an eyebrow. "And who do you think you're talking to, boy?"

"Is this the one you want me to take in as a protégé?" And it's only then that Ichigo turns and realizes there's another man he's never met before. Kisuke seriously needs to beat awareness into this boy if he wants to go anywhere far. He mentally writes that down in his very long to-do list.

"There's potential in him," Kisuke looks at an old acquaintance and carefully notes the reaction. There is none. Such a hard man to read, Kisuke mentally sighs. Byakuya is an emotional man next to this one. How did he end up associated with these people, again?

Yoruichi stands up and drags Ichigo by the ear with his loud protests. She leaves him to stand before the couch and makes the introduction, "Kurosaki Ichigo, meet your would be Zanpakuto sensei, Tensa Zangetsu."

When Ichigo doesn't bow, Yoruichi slaps the back of his head. The force of that simple blow is enough to send him down on his knees, clutching the back of his head.

Zangetsu stands up and buttons the black coat he never took off. "I will attend the match between him and Zabimaru's protégé to see for myself. Until then, I neither agree nor I refuse. If you'll excuse me."

Yoruichi nods in acquiescence, "I will show you out. I appreciate the consideration." She leads the master out and they converse some more along the way but Kisuke pays them no more attention. He looks at the boy who is still on the ground, head down, hands on his nape.

Kisuke knows the blow isn't that hard to injure the boy so it must be something else. "Has something happened, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Just how strong is that Sodeno Shirayuki?" Ichigo still doesn't move from his spot. He does drop his hands at least.

"You shouldn't really be thinking about that," Kisuke tells him lightly. He stands up and starts clearing up the tea set on the table. "Focus first on what Yoruichi is teaching you. Everything else will follow."

"I don't have time, Urahara."

Kisuke picks up his cane and taps Ichigo's forehead with it. He knows it annoys the boy and as predicted, Ichigo slaps it and stands up. "There is enough time before your match with Renji. He is strong, but he also has his weaknesses, too. That's why we're focusing on your Shunpo, instead of your Kendo or Zanpakuto."

"But he'll be using Zanpakuto, I bet." Ichigo gnaws his teeth, his scowl deepening.

"Yes," Kisuke nods. "But this isn't a fight to the death, so there will be limitations to how much Renji can do. It'll play to your advantage." He leaves Ichigo alone and walks out of the door with the tray. Tessai meets him right outside and takes the tray from him but doesn't leave. He peers inside the door and then looks at Kisuke in silent askance. "He'll be fine."

"Not bad, considering the circumstances," Yoruichi says just as Kisuke closes the door behind him. "I thought Zangetsu will refuse outright after Ichigo's done something that stupid." She throws her head back and stares at the ceiling. "I think I'll have a drink."

"I think you worried too much that Ichigo will remind him of his former protégé." Kisuke joins her when she begins her trek downstairs. "And that he'll refuse because of that."

Yoruichi nods. "It was a pity. That kid had a bright future ahead."

"So does Ichigo," Kisuke grins. "Now we simply have to make sure he beats Renji. Tell me your honest opinion on Ichigo's Shunpo."

Yoruichi snorts and crosses her arms. She stops and leans against a wall to give it more thought. "He can dodge fine. His reflexes are remarkable, I'll give him that. If the time limit to the match was short, Ichigo can just keep dodging and stretch the fight until it ends. _If_ he can dodge everything, that is."

Kisuke lets the combat play out in his mind and of what he remembers of Renji's fighting style. "But Ichigo will tire at some point and slow down. Renji isn't slow either and all he needs is to land a few good hits."

"On the good note, they have a similar fighting style." Yoruichi taps her chin and yells all of a sudden, "ICHIGO! Get your ass down to the dojo!"

Kisuke winces and steps away from her. His left ear is going to be deaf for a while.

Ichigo steps out from the room Kisuke left him in. "Finally!" He takes the stairs three at a time and jumps the remaining steps until he reaches Kisuke and Yoruichi.

"Alright, let's go. Two days from now, you'll fight Kisuke. Don't expect to win, but you have to land a strike. Then we'll figure out how to improve from there."

"Are you crazy?! That's too close to the deadline! We have to figure things out now!" Ichigo waves his hands in frustration, walking backwards to the dojo and ahead of both Yoruichi and Kisuke.

"You should really learn to trust your mentors, Ichigo." Kisuke makes sure the seriousness of that statement reaches Ichigo, so he drops all pretense of light-heartedness. "You will not survive Zangetsu if you can't even trust us."

* * *

"That was uncalled for and you know it!"

Renji cringes behind his desk. Doing office work at the mansion may have its perks, but he really prefers not to be around when Rukia loses it. It triggers a domino effect where Byakuya requests for her, and whatever happens between the closed doors of his office Rukia comes back out silent and unreadable. Renji doesn't want to see that either. And for someone who misses her so, he surely doesn't want to see a lot of her at the same time. He sighs. He returns to his paperwork and sighs some more.

As predicted, she opens the door to the office and stomps her way across but stops just before she enters Byakuya's. It's a sight to witness every single time. She breathes in deep, closes her eyes and exhales. And she's a completely different Rukia already. She gives Renji a nod of greeting and opens the door to the head honcho's without further adieu.

Renji looks up front where the front door is still open. Sodeno is outside talking to Byakuya's scary secretary. It _is_ the perfect cover for those who don't know her, though, Renji admits. And very few in the world know the true faces of the Zanpakuto masters since the sword art itself is not a celebrated discipline.

He wonders what happened this time. As of late, Rukia's tossing back and forth between the girl he knew as a kid and the Kuchiki she's become lately. It's something akin to a permanent PMS wherein he really doesn't know whether she'll beat the crap out of him if he says something stupid or she'll give him the cold shoulder. He leans back against his chair and props both feet up on his desk, chewing on his pen thoughtfully.

"Renji."

Renji clutches his table on instinct before he loses his balance. He straightens up the scattered papers first before looking up to face Sodeno. "Yes?"

"What will you use for your match with Kurosaki Ichigo?" Sodeno doesn't bother to sit down and chooses to stand. Renji's almost forgotten about that match. Should he take it seriously?

"A normal bokken, I guess." He taps the pen against his table, frowning. "He's just a kid and I don't really want to kill him."

"You shouldn't underestimate him."

Renji stretches both arms up and lets them rest behind his head. "I know the kid can fight; already fought him once. And he fights dirty, too. But this is a formal match so there'd be the typical rules to comply with. I'm not too worried about that." He shrugs, "besides, I still have my daily exercises with Zabimaru so this'll be easy."

Sodeno's eyes narrow and Renji feels the need to straighten up under the scrutiny of this guy. He keeps forgetting that Sodeno's another master. "Your arrogance will be your undoing."

He has nothing to say to that and as much as he wants to smack the other man, his ass will be handed back to him bleeding. Thank goodness Rukia's stepped out of Byakuya's office. There is an ugly scowl on her face. And _that_ is also new because she's usually expressionless whenever she steps out of that door. "What happened?"

"I have a new phone," she replies but she keeps her eyes on Sodeno. "With _zero_ contacts in it. Happy?"

"Not yet. Once I find your katana, I will be."

Renji is surprised, to say the least. That certainly explains why Rukia hasn't shown up to spar with him ever since they've returned to Karakura. As children, they will spar whenever they meet, few as it has been since he's joined the many employees of the Kuchiki House and meeting with her is a privilege, not the norm.

There is the tiniest twitch of discomfort on her left eye that Renji might have missed if he isn't looking. She says nothing and proceeds to leave. "See you later, Renji."

Sodeno easily walks up to her in his usual quiet way. Despite her obvious irritation, her steps adjust until Sodeno's caught up and they walk out together as if nothing's happened. She's so close to her mentor, Renji wonders if she'll ever be capable of fulfilling the last requirement as a protégé. And then he remembers that Rukia has paid dearly for her first blood before and the cold reminder brings Renji to a past he prefers to forget.

"Yeah. Later," he says to thin air, his mind's eye seeing a catatonic girl in the arms of a bloody Sodeno out in the rain, making their way back to the Tokyo mansion at the turn of twilight. Sodeno's driven all night from Karakura to Tokyo to bring her back to her brother. He's never seen Sodeno so furious and Byakuya so helpless until that night. She's been unresponsive for almost six months and if there was anyone left to kill at the time, Renji's sure there won't be anything left to bury afterwards. And yet, Rukia's been brought back to Karakura upon her insistence and without Sodeno. They only have Sodeno's statement as to what happened because Rukia clams up every time he's tried to a point he's given up asking.

His phone rings and it breaks him out of his moody thoughts. Grateful, he presses the speaker button with a smile, not bothering to check the caller ID, "Hey."

"Yo, Renji!"

"Oi, Rangiku. What's up?" He tilts his chair backwards and props his feet back on the table, now relaxed.

"Are you attending that ball? I need a date!"

"What ball? Aren't you on duty almost twenty-four seven these days?" He picks up his organizer anyway and starts flipping pages to see if there are any important events he's supposed to attend that he's forgotten. A mountain of meetings for Byakuya, definitely, Renji winces at his full schedule.

"I am and it's actually a job." She snorts. "But just because it's a job doesn't mean I can't look pretty, you know. And I can't be a gorgeous woman without a date!"

"You have two," Renji can't help but joke, "Ikkaku and Yumichika." Then his uncontrollable guffaw follows when Rangiku screeches a curse at him. "Come on, they're not that bad!"

"They might as well date each other! Yumichika will compete with how I look, even if he's in a suit and Ikkaku will _destroy_ my look. Come on, Renji! Free your damned calendar for this ball."

He sighs. "I'll see what I can do. When is this?" He picks up a red pen to mark it in his planner.

"Three days from now," she almost whines.

He swallows when he sees the date on that day. "Ah, Rangiku, I hate to disappoint… I have a really important thing on that day. I can't not attend that one."

"Nooo," she truly whines now. "What is so important!"

"I've a duel with some brat. Boss will be there and a few important people, sorry." Renji sighs and closes the planner with a final thwack.

There is a long silence and Renji wonders if her phone died or something. "A _duel_? To death?"

"Nah, just a test. I'm not even sure if we'll go by Zanpakuto or limit the entire thing to Kendo." He twists around with his leather chair and starts counting the wood panels on the ceiling. "Interesting kid, but bratty. Pisses me off every time I see him."

"Reminds you of yourself, hmm?"

"Shut up."

Laughter answers him back. "Anyway, I'll go and try to rope Shuuhei in attending this ball. There is no way I will stick by Yumichika or Ikkaku in that formal event. How horrible. Nice talking to you, Renji!"

"Oh hey, wait!" He sits up all of a sudden and holds his desk. "I want to ask something."

"Yes?"

"How's Rukia doing in school?"

"She's fine, I think. It's been interesting lately. Even Soifon's lost her temper already because of one boy." She laughs again, "Oh, correction. Make that _three_ boys. The fourth guy's kinda silent but he has his moments. Little Kuchiki's a menace when pushed, I tell you."

What he'll give to see what's happening in that place. Renji picks up the receiver and finds the most comfortable position he can have in his chair, "Tell me more."

* * *

"Rukia."

She looks up from her reading and stands up to greet her brother, "Yes, nii-sama?"

Byakuya considers that an invitation to go inside her room and enters. He sets a pale blue envelope on her desk and the huge box on her bed. She follows all his movements with her eyes but waits until he's settled by the large window overlooking Karakura City before she picks up the envelope.

"I've decided that you can start attending formal functions without me." He watches her from the reflection of the window, allowing her freedom to express her emotions if she so wants with his back turned. Only her eyes widen as she stares at him, but says nothing. She pulls the invitation out of the envelope and reads it.

Her voice is flat when she's done, "Domyouji Tsukasa's eighteenth birthday."

"And you will attend as a Kuchiki representative," he tells her.

"Of course," is her immediate reply. He can practically feel her roll her eyes with that answer.

He turns to face her finally, studying her eyes and her body language. She fidgets when a full minute stretches and he still says nothing.

"Nii-sama?"

"Sodeno Shirayuki will not attend with you either," he says. It's taken him much deliberation in his mind before he's convinced himself that she will be perfectly safe in such a place. The other heirs will be there as well since this is a formality from the Domyouji Group to introduce its heir to the world he will soon be part in. It's a normal event that's expected of every influential family but he worries that the last one Rukia has attended is Byakuya's birthday five years ago. A lot has happened since then.

He prefers to hide her up until he no longer can but recent events are forcing his hand to prepare her. She's surprised him when she asked about the fourth seat and though he's successfully brushed her off, he's seen her dissatisfaction. The defiance in her is bleeding out slowly and if he isn't careful, he might lose her when she becomes careless enough to defy him for defiance's sake. So he must let her go freely, but very, very slowly and in the direction he's set for her, if he has anything to do with it.

She looks surprised. "Is Renji accompanying me, then?"

"No. Renji will be busy on that day." He walks over towards the side of her bed where the book she's reading rests. He glances at the title and is satisfied it's a book on philosophy. Her manga collection makes Byakuya internally wince but as long as she keeps up with the decent books, he will not deprive her of common entertainment.

"I will go on my own? Just me?" She almost sounds… glad.

"Hitsugaya and Shihouin will also be there, and the escorts. You are never to be completely alone again, Rukia." Byakuya gives her a disapproving look. He knows perfectly well what she's been up to in the last few years in Karakura City. It's only taken a short investigation to dig some truth out when she's been all over the place with a death wish, apparently. He's almost lost his temper while speaking with Ukitake, despite the older man being his senior.

Her lashes drop and she keeps her eyes low. "This is a formal ball and I'm aware you haven't attended one for a long time. But if you remember, some guests are expected to stay, particularly those who have travelled far. The ball is in Tokyo, and you will be provided accommodations at the Domyouji Hotel."

She nods and remains silent.

"You will leave two days from now, after school. Sodeno will bring you there as well as pick you up after the weekend and bring you back to Karakura."

She nods again and he can't see her eyes at all, making it impossible to gauge her emotions. He crosses the room towards the door and looks back at her, "One last thing, you are not to leave the Domyouji premises until Sodeno's arrived, do you understand?"

"Yes, nii-sama."

"Rukia, look up."

She does as told and he is surprised to see withheld irritation.

"You will come back to Karakura safe." He's almost lost her twice. That's twice too many and anything that happens more than once can happen again. He is not a superstitious person but it's a matter of prudence and caution. "Good night, Rukia."

"Good night, nii-sama." Her eyes soften then and he wonders if she truly does understand why he does these things.

* * *

_To be continued...._


	17. Chapter 17: The Cold of Winter

_**Note:** Chapters are getting longer and longer. I really can't chop this in 2 pieces even if I tried._

* * *

_**to gadez:** Hoh, a review for every chapter *_* I'll reply in full thru PM or it'll take too long lol_

_**to giada:** Thanks so much for the reviews :D I remember you're one of the first (if not the first) to review this fic and I'm happy to see you again. I'm glad you like it so far and it's been a long journey already lol Admittedly, it's hard to have all these characters say their piece and flesh everyone out as much as I can while not losing my grip on IchiRuki entirely._

_**to kekkoshinjiko:** Thank you! I already have the IchiRuki LJ comm bookmarked but haven't really joined yet (or make a post lol). My old LJ is feels so abandoned. I'm also in BA ichiruki fc but mostly lurk over there._

_**to Haruhi'sDaughter:** You might like this chapter XD I did intend to get into the F4's lives sometime but it was necessary that I flesh out Domyouji and Makino first just to get everyone used to seeing them. And then slowly have the other characters pop in and people can start remembering their names lol Sadly, I don't intend to put all of hanadan (hana yori dango) in here but just the people concerned. Bleach characters play the major role. Tip of the iceberg is true, tho... XD I'm actually not sure how big the iceberg is under that water myself. I keep revising the outline I currently have to accomodate bits and pieces of scenes that happen in between. This is one of most cases where the story is writing itself. I'm glad you're enjoying it :D_

* * *

[][][][][][][][][]

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Cold of Winter  
**

Eitoku is in an uproar that particular morning. It's not unusual since everyone likes to exaggerate and make every small thing a spectacle. It's only a matter of what's new this time around and how big a news it is to determine how long it'll last. There are things that last for the entire lifetime of a student, nonetheless. These things include the F4, the F4's associates and the F4's predecessors who have attended Eitoku Academy in the past.

The nobles are a different story. A little nosiness from some of the best gossips in Eitoku have found out that there have been nobility in the past, but they were the same as this set of nobles they have at present. They fade in the background and behind the glamour and extravaganza of families like the Domyouji. They enter and stay for a few years, and then leave. Often, the nobles aren't even in attendance of Eitoku's past graduation.

So it is to the glee of the hungry socialites that in this time and place, the glamorous F4 and the mysterious nobles are associated. Every interaction is considered a world-changing historical event and worthy of gossip even if nothing is happening.

But, this morning every other news-worthy event is second to one amazing ball that everyone is looking forward to.

"Are you going? Are you invited? Are you? Are you?!"

"No! Oh my god! No!"

"Oh my god, why?! Aren't your parents attending this?"

"Well they are, but I'm not in the list! And it's strictly by invitation only."

Some burst in tears. Some sigh in relief that their parents consider them important enough to be included in. Some are worried what to wear and which designer to get at such short notice. There are support groups for the ones deprived of the invitation and promises are made that pictures will be taken.

And then, there is one girl who is speechless.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

Makino Tsukushi stares at the envelope she found in her locker. The most coveted piece of paper in the entire Eitoku Academy.

"Oh, he's serious after all." Kuchiki takes the envelope from Tsukushi's hand and opens it. Her eyes skim it quickly from top to bottom and she puts the invitation back in the envelope. "It's real," she says when she returns it to the still speechless girl.

"There are fakes?" Tsukushi blinks at her.

"It's not unusual," Kuchiki nods. "Well, personally, I'm glad you're attending. That's one human."

"Human?"

"Makino!" Domyouji is all smiles as he hugs her, then he turns a bland look at the other girl, "and you."

Kuchiki grits her teeth. "What's your problem, jerk?"

"My lady," chirps Mimasaka who tries to kiss Kuchiki's hand once again after he's easily taken her bag. She flicks her wrist and lets the back of her hand slap his chin as a greeting, her other hand reclaiming her bag.

"Why don't you do the same to Soifon?"

Mimasaka turns to the Shihouin noble with a suggestive quirk of his eyebrow. Soifon's eyes narrow and she flips him a rude finger for even thinking about it.

It's turned into an easy banter that Tsukushi finds amusing. The ice between the F4 and the nobles has broken and she isn't really sure how that happened. There is that truce but is that truly it? It's only been a few days and it's as if the two groups have already brushed everything aside. There isn't even a trace of the old strain where each party will just stand in their own declared sides and stare the other party down. Instead, there is this easy albeit rude banter going back and forth.

The F4 under Domyouji's lead always invade the personal space of each noble particularly that of Kuchiki's. She seems to be the one to react the most compared to her friends. There have been a few times when Kuchiki's reverted to the sweet girl and every single time, Domyouji calls her on it whether she's from across the hall, at the other side of the cafeteria or simply doing somebody a favor and he happens to pass by to overhear it. It's as if Domyouji's made it a personal mission to strip her of her mask every chance it surfaces.

In return, the nobles go out of their way to kick the pedestal underneath the F4, particularly Domyouji -- sometimes literally if Kuchiki is involved. Hitsugaya has stopped bothering to stop her and only joins in if and when their three strange friends become too eager. It's as if the F4 and the nobles have agreed on something only they understood. The untouchables of Eitoku are ready to throw mud on each other's faces and get their hands dirty, because no one else will.

And violence follows.

Which reminds Tsukushi that Domyouji hasn't let go of her; she pushes away from Domyouji before she receives more of the stabbing eyes of everyone passing by the locker area. "Off, Domyouji!"

He huffs but lets her go. "You should really get used to public displays of affection, Makino. When I introduce you to the old hag, the rest of the world will know you, too."

"That's the thing. Old hag?" Tsukushi still has the envelope in her hand and she brandishes it in front of Domyouji, "Why is your birthday so important?"

"Well, it's me. So it's important."

Now why isn't she surprised that's the simple answer? Tsukushi makes a face and turns to the saner members of the F4. She glances at Nishikado for a save and the other boy obliges her, thank goodness. "It's Tsukusa, so it's important."

Hopeless. All of them. These boys can be so hopeless.

"Are you really attending, Makino?" Mimasaka has a serious look in his face. It's rarely seen and when it's there, Tsukushi listens and tries to understand. This time, she's not sure what he means. It's a big party, that much she's aware of. There will be a lot of important people and she won't have friends in it, just the strange association with the F4. And maybe the nobles? Are they even friends? She doesn't want to attend. The siren of self-preservation is blaring in her head.

"Of course she is." Domyouji glares at his friend. "Or else why will I go to that boring thing."

"It's your birthday, Tsukasa."

"Exactly so I should get what I want."

Mimasaka sighs, his shoulders sagging. So ends the argument, Tsukushi thinks. "I don't want to go, Domyouji."

"You will. I'll make sure of it," he dismisses her. "Anyway, I'm leaving by lunch and probably Rui, too. Heck, everyone should just ditch this place and come to Tokyo already."

Hitsugaya beats her in stating an obvious fact. "Unlike you, we are proper students and will wait for actual dismissal." Truly, the nobles are such normal people and it amazes her. They even wear less jewelry than her classmates, if at all. Tsukushi tilts her head, glancing at both Kuchiki and Soifon and notices that neither girl has any jewelry on as a matter of fact. Not even a watch. How do they tell time?

"How will you go, Hitsugaya? Soifon?" Kuchiki asks.

"It depends on what I'm bringing or how many people," Hitsugaya shrugs.

"I'm only taking three at most," Soifon shrugs also. "A car will take too long, so…" and she hesitates which is uncharacteristic, which Tsukushi finds a curious thing. She doesn't know any of these nobles but the few times she's seen them, one thing is common among the three: they're always sure of what they say, even if it's mere commentary or a rude remark against the F4.

"Ah, I thought this is by invite?" Tsukushi can't help but blurt. Hitsugaya turns to her and waits for more. Wasn't her question clear enough? She complies, anyway. "I mean, everyone's talking about how there's a list so I thought… and you said…" Okay, she's stuttering. Not good.

"They're allowed to bring an entourage if they want." Mimasaka answers her unvoiced question. "Nobility travel in packs. They usually have assistants with them."

Kuchiki makes a face at this and Tsukushi notes that everyone's noticed it. Since she's been looking at Mimasaka, she sees his eyes flick towards the noble a second.

The Pretty Woman suddenly and loudly whines, "Meanwhile, I still have no date! I need to look good or it'll be my demise." She slides up to Mimasaka with her eye-popping body – really, Tsukushi can't help but stare at that open shirt and she's not even a boy --- and slides her arm around his. She leans on his shoulder and smiles, "Will you go with me?" Her bare cleavage rubs against Mimasaka's arm and this is probably the first time that the playboy's lost his cool. Normally, he's the one flirting with women.

"Are you insulting me, Rangiku!" It's Eyebrow, what's his name… ah, Ayasegawa. "You're going to travel with _me_. And Ikkaku but let's pretend he doesn't exist."

The Ikkaku person, Madarama is it? Madarama pokes Ayasegawa's head with his bokken. "What do you mean pretend I don't exist?!"

When the three of them start arguing and loudly at that, those who stopped to watch earlier because the F4 and nobles are in one place and talking once more start to move away. The three are really, really loud and getting louder by the minute. It goes on up until their group has started moving towards the classrooms and Tsukushi doesn't remember how such a normal conversation ended up like that. Or if there has been a conversation in the first place.

"Oh," Tsukushi takes the invitation out to check the date. "Why is everyone talking about leaving today? The party is tomorrow night."

Domyouji crosses his arms and leans against the lockers. "A bunch of them are staying at our place. I don't know which ones, but likely those three." He tosses his head towards the direction the nobles have gone to. "And of course F4. And you."

"Well, no. I'm not staying there!" Tsukushi takes out her books from her locker and changes her shoes. "Be glad enough I'm even attending." Then she leaves them before she becomes late for class. Unlike these weird rich brats, she can't miss one or be late, lest her scholarship be revoked.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

Ichigo finally understands. Well, no, he doesn't really. He still can't translate theory to application but his body is doing it even though his mind isn't following. Yoruichi's mentioned that he has to become nothing, and that the other half is to see that nothing. Is that even science? How can something be nothing and then turn that around?

He shakes his head and keeps the rambling thoughts out of his mind. The deadline feels like a guillotine waiting to fall down on him and it's only brought his heart rate up to trigger real pain in his chest. He sometimes wonders if Byakuya's permanently injured his breastbone or something.

Focus, Ichigo, he tells himself. _This is why you're here, so focus!_ He's going to spend the next couple of nights at Urahara's to prepare and each hour that he doesn't catch Yoruichi is a wire loose that holds the guillotine in place.

"Ichigo, stop thinking for crying out loud! How many times do I have to say this?!"

Her voice rings out from three different places at once and he knows she's moving. Her exercise has grown more intense the longer it takes him to catch her.

Fine. He can't catch her while standing still. So he'll move.

Ichigo's form blurs from where he's standing. The last boom of her hand hitting the ground to tag is a yard away so he goes after it. He listens to the swish of cloth with her movement and follows its direction like an animal after a scent. She's been tagging him and he's always too busy evading those before. But in his mind, everything is a cycle. If she tags him, he can tag her. If she grabs him, she's within reach for a grab as well.

Another bang to his left and his body shifts left, nearer the sound instead of away from it. There is so much force in his steps that with each pivot, he feels the mat vibrate. Meanwhile, Yoruichi's feet are light and it's so hard to trace her movement even through the vibrations of the mat. She's fast and every time his instinct tells him she's in one spot, she's already moved when he gets there.

But hah, he's no longer the prey! He is _chasing_ her instead of the other way around. Her tags now come few and far in between. He still can't see her, though.

He feels her movement.

That's _something_.

His steps falter at the realization and he stumbles. It's reflex when he rolls forward and stands back on his feet. Again, there's a hard slam on the spot he's been before and he feels the entire floor vibrate with it, as well as the whiplash from the force of Yoruichi's near invisible attack.

Fuck. He really _is_ stupid. Yoruichi's told her all along how to catch her.

That's _it_.

Ichigo stops moving all of a sudden and he feels it. The air around him is thicker, and the wind caused by her speed is like a visible wall. A strong wind is a howling presence that needs no physical body to bring a person into awareness. And he smirks as he truly feels her approach, to a point that he can see her while his back is turned. He can be blind as a bat, but just as aware of everything around him.

He turns a full hundred eighty degrees with his hand out. And he is not surprised that there is a piece of cloth in his fist. His grin is maniacal in glee. "_Got you!_"

Well, okay. So he's grabbed the…sleeve of her shirt and her hand is still in a very deadly point against his throat. But he's seen _nothing_ and he's grabbed her and that's definitely _something_!

"Good," Yoruichi mirrors his grin. "Took you long enough."

He lets go, now pumped up and energized to keep going. "On to lesson two!"

"Lesson two is Kisuke." She flips her indigo hair over one shoulder and walks towards Urahara, who is now standing up with his cane. An easy smile on his face.

"You will try to hit me," Urahara says. "At the same time, I will be teaching you how to score in Kendo and Zanpakuto and show you the massive difference between the two. Kendo has strict forms and is the simplified version of Zanpakuto. There are only seven body parts that'll give points. They're all fatal, mind you."

"This'll be easy," Ichigo smirks. He knows those seven perfectly and can parry them just fine. He moves to the side to grab something to drink and his bokken. He's only managed one gulp when the glass shatters in his hand. It's not a slow crack, either. It's as if it simply shattered in his hand into tiny unrecognizable bits. He looks at Urahara, who is still where Ichigo last saw him. "How…?"

"Oh, was I too fast?" Urahara smirks and there is some deadly intent there. "Never turn your back on your opponent. There will be no time outs once a duel has begun."

"We haven't even started yet!"

Next thing Ichigo knows, he's rolling on the floor with the bokken in his hand and fending off something he can't see. Yoruichi's taken a pillow and her sake to sit in the corner, occasionally cheering them. "Don't hit him too hard, Kisuke! We need him healthy at least twenty-four hours before his match."

"Sure thing, sweetheart," Urahara airily replies and Ichigo first hears a woosh then a feather light tap on the right side of his inner thigh. "A little more force and I can keep you down for at least two minutes. Two minutes of unbearable pain while I ponder whether to stab you silly or watch you writhe then stab you silly. That's a score in Zanpakuto but a foul in Kendo."

"I know the basics," Ichigo slaps the cane with his bokken and takes form, gripping the hilt with two hands.

"This is one of those times where you have to be reminded, Ichigo."

Ichigo nods and watches Urahara carefully as they circle each other. He doesn't dare to blink when he knows that Urahara will use Shunpo to make those seven hits. Ichigo is a firm believer of the best defense is a good offense. So he charges at Urahara at the first opportunity he sees that the man is unguarded.

Urahara raises his cane to meet Ichigo's attack and lets it slide as he sidesteps then whacks Ichigo's left temple in passing. "Kendo, point." The cane goes down hard and pain shoots up his shoulder blade. "Zanpakuto, point." And the cane slides underneath Ichigo's chin, "Zanpakuto, end match."

All in less than ten seconds.

"What do you mean end match?!" Ichigo pushes away from Urahara.

"That's all it takes in a formal Zanpakuto match. We use real swords for Zanpakuto and if your head's already cut off, I don't really see how else the match can continue." Urahara blinks and taps the floor with his cane. "Oh, I think I failed to mention that before."

"No wonder people die," Ichigo mutters darkly. "Round two."

Once again, Urahara easily parries Ichigo's strike to the wrist with a side-step and soft slap of his cane against the back of Ichigo's knee. "Unless you fall from that strike, it's not a point in Zanpakuto." Urahara turns to Ichgo, his cane resting on one shoulder. "Each strike is meant to either incapacitate you or kill you. Zanpakuto is a skill of endurance as much as it is blade work. So if you can take the blows and stay standing, you can still win."

Without warning, Urahara strikes the same spot behind Ichigo's knee and his entire leg flies up, causing him to fall hard on the floor. The cane rests right above his heart like a living threat. "Zanpakuto point, end match." Urahara nods. "High endurance doesn't mean you will last forever, though. You can strike the opponent as many times as you want but if he lands you a good hit and you fall wide open for that one fatal blow, then you lose."

"Okay, I've heard enough." Ichigo stands back up and grabs his bokken. "Enough talking."

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

"I don't think this is a good idea." Soujiro leans against the side of the pool table and watches Rui sink another one. Damn that guy. It's always the silent ones.

"Playing pool?" Akira looks up from his magazine. "Rui beating you, huh?"

"We just started, ass." Soujiro scowls at him. "Anyway, about Makino. Queen Dowager seriously isn't going to be pleased about this." He shivers just thinking about Tsukasa's mother. "I mean, if it's Uncle, things might mellow down a bit. He won't be pleased, either, but I'm less afraid of him, you know?"

"Sticking to Makino was never a good idea in the first place." Akira closes his magazine and throws it across the couch. He reclines and flops lazily on the soft leather with a sigh. "We should do some damage control tomorrow night. I don't have any plans, but I really can't think of the worst case scenario to prepare for."

Soujiro joins his friend in sighing this time. Makino surely is an interesting girl and very different from the ones they've met in Eitoku or outside, for that matter. But of all women to take serious interest in, Tsukasa just has to choose the one that'll bring the most trouble.

"I'm curious." Rui pulls away from his side and waves his hand at the pool set up.

He turns to Rui, who's sunk five of the nine balls. Soujiro frowns at the impossible shot he's left behind with and then glares at Rui. "About?" He moves over and tries to find the next best shot to make it worse on Rui's turn.

"Makino. She's funny so something will happen."

True enough. "I hope not. Tsukasa's an only child, there's no way Hell Queen will let this go."

"How many names do you have of Auntie?"

Soujiro looks up and Rui seems sincere in that weird question. His white ball ends up in a hole and he glares at Rui, instead. That might've been asked on purpose for all he knew. He watches Rui move around the table to grab the white ball and put it back in the game.

"Am I seriously the only one worrying about this?" He finally asks.

"Come on, Soujiro," Akira sits up and props his chin on both hands. "We all are. Tsukasa's the only one happy about this whole thing. He's like a little boy with her and it's scary just thinking about what he'll do if things go to hell on his birthday. It _is_ nice to see him happy, though."

"Speaking of, where _is_ Tsukasa?"

"Probably with her. When I got here, the maitre d'hotel told me the 'empress' has arrived." Akira lifts her fingers up for air-quotes, "direct quote."

The loud whirls of an approaching helicopter stop him from saying anything. This is the only downside of staying at the pent house. They can escape the noise of Tokyo human and car traffic but the air is a completely new domain that will have some serious barrage of noise in the next few hours, and perhaps until tomorrow night. Then again, how many people have helicopters these days? It's not the cheapest way of transport.

"Wanna bet on who that is this time?" Soujiro says instead.

"Too hard. A lot of capable people are staying here for this ball." Akira snorts. "All the top five floors are reserved for the VIPs, so that's a lot of wild guesses."

Rui opens the door and steps out to the balcony. He dangerously leans over the railing and Soujiro has to go out and grab his shirt before he leans too far. "Rui!" And as if having a friend grip one's shirt is enough security, Rui leans even further forward to see the helipads. They can just go out there, damnit.

"I see one land and two are still hovering."

"That's a lot of air traffic," Akira comments. He stands up and joins them outside, also peering over the side of the pent house to see as much of the helipad as he can from this distance. "Let's go check."

They reach the deck without further incident. Security is tighter than normal in the entire Domyouji Hotel for the next three days, starting tonight as guests from all over Japan and perhaps some foreign colleagues of the family arrive. When the guards open the door for them, the wind practically blow them back inside. The wing span of the helicopter is wider than your typical transport. The door has the royal seal of the imperial court and Soujiro whistles.

When the door swings open, instead of people luggages are dropped first from the first, followed by the ever sexy Matsumoto. Soujiro rakes his eyes all over her body as she hops off and tries to hold down her skirt and hair.

"I knew I should've worn jeans!" She yells to no one in particular. The three of them run to help gather the suitcases on the ground, as did all the bellhops and even security personnel on the roof.

The pilot gives her a thumbs up and Soujiro catches her wink back. He laughs and she turns to him, surprised and he only grins. She gamely smiles at him and picks up some of the nearest bags to her. "Let's get out of the way before the two birds get impatient!" She continues to yell above the roar of engines and blades.

As the first chopper expertly lifts off, the second one immediately takes its place. No suitcases fly out of it and instead, the first of three nobles jump down gracefully. Hitsugaya is followed by a tall man Soujiro's never seen before and the ever present Ayasegawa and Madarama step out as well. He supposes the rumors surrounding Matsumoto, Ayasegawa and Madarama have a grain of truth in it. They're always present and they're certainly no big names to keep note of.

The tall man waves a hand out to the pilot and the second chopper is off at the same time as the third and last chopper takes position and lands. He already knows who will step out of this, but is surprised to see a fat guy instead. Who the hell is that?

Fat guy stays by the door and takes his time to look around at everyone. He gets pushed off by a dainty foot and out comes Soifon. Huh, he actually thought it's going to be Kuchiki. All nobles must have a violent tendency. And she is followed by a beautiful woman Soujiro has never seen either. Looks like he'll have a date for tomorrow, after all. His eyes trail after the pretty lady he almost missed Kuchiki hop out, who is also followed by a stranger.

And then it hits him. These strangers are the entourage.

Unlike before, the chopper doesn't immediately lift off. The guy with Kuchiki leans over her to yell something in her ear. Soujiro can't hear what the guy is saying from this distance but whatever it is, Kuchiki only nods and the guy goes back inside. Kuchiki then looks at Soifon and points towards the door where the rest of them are and they make their way. Once they've reached the small crowd, only then did the last of the three identical helicopters lift off.

The fat guy is first to speak, "I am Omaeda Nikkotaroemon Yoshiayamenosuke Marechiyo."

What a mouthful, Soujiro thinks. But he knows of the Omaeda Jewelry chain all over Japan. People pay millions for exclusive designs from the Omaeda Jewelry.

"Omaeda will do," Soifon tells the security and whoever else is listening. "He may look like a tool, but the Omaeda is part of the Shihouin clan. He is here as part of my entourage." Omaede puffs his chest as she says this and she only rolls her eyes, pushing Omaeda with one hand. "Pick up my stuff and let's find the suites."

Soujiro zeroes in on the pretty lady and makes his moves. "Hi," he greets with a disarming smile. Girls love it.

Her dark brown eyes take him in and she greets him in Mandarin. Well, if she thinks she can brush him off with a language barrier, he can play her game.

"I can understand you perfectly fine if you can't speak Nihonggo," he tells her in flawless Mandarin.

She sighs and the tall man with Hitsugaya smirks at her. She points at the guy and says in Nihonggo, "That's my boyfriend. You're not my type." She smiles, "A pleasant evening to you."

"Ouch." Akira says as Soujiro watches the pretty one walk after Soifon. The man she calls her boyfriend pokes one of the buns on her head as he passes.

Kuchiki is carrying a duffel bag over a shoulder and is dragging a suitcase with her other hand. She smirks at Soujiro, too. "Ouch," she repeats after Akira.

"Is that really her boyfriend?" He just needs to know that.

"I wouldn't know," Kuchiki replies. "But give it up. It's not going to happen." She starts to follow the small parade that already went ahead of her. The bellhops hurriedly take the burden off her hands and she lets them have it without a fight.

"Where's your entourage, Kuchiki?"

"I don't need one," she tells Akira in particular. And Soujiro briefly recalls the conversation a day or so ago about nobility and their assistants.

"Touché," Akira places a hand to his heart. "But, seriously, Kuchiki. Why are you alone?"

"I'm not," she begins walking as she says this. They follow and the guards open the door for them. Rui hasn't said a word but he is right behind. "Didn't you just see the people ahead of me?"

That's also true, but it's strange that she doesn't have anyone shadowing her directly like Soifon and Hitsugaya. Soujiro can't help but think of the guy who is obviously her shadow but left her here on her own. Something else must be happening that the people who normally surround her aren't with her.

"So something's happening that's more important than the Domyouji ball?" Soujiro asks her, trying to catch her off her guard.

"The world doesn't need to stop when Domyouji sneezes."

They've already reached the elevators where the others are waiting. The maitre d'hotel is already there, speaking to the Omaeda guy. Ah, so the Omaeda one is the official spokesperson of all three. He is causing a scene, however.

"_Below_ the pent house? Unacceptable!" He waves his large hand for emphasis. "Do you know who these very important people are? Do you even know who I am? We deserve only the best accommodations in this place."

Soifon rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. Hitsugaya's already having a tick on his eyebrow.

"What's going on?" Kuchiki asks the other two nobles.

"We already have our suites below this floor and it's _fine_," Soifon stresses at Omaeda, "but he simply refuses to go down there."

"No, it's not fine, Soifon-sama!"

"Every single day with you people is a _scene_," Hitsugaya mutters under his breath.

There is a ding and the private elevator off to the end of the hall opens. Domyouji Kaede steps out still in her black cashmere coat, six people trailing after her in top-of-the-line suits; only the best for the Domyouji empress, even her assistants, after all. Tsukasa is on her right side and he only greets everyone with a tip of his head.

And the queen speaks, "What is going on here?"

Everyone plays their part. The Domyouji Hotel personnel all bow low to their waist at the sight of their employer. The three loud friends of the nobles also bow just as low. Omaeda also withdraws from his rant and lowers his head, but only just above his chest. He recognizes her status as above his, but he is not so low as those she can pay. His gesture is a mere courtesy and nothing else. Only the F4, the nobles and the two strangers keep their heads high but the air around them has changed.

"Hello Auntie," Akira and Soujiro say at the same time. Rui is still silent but no one really expects him to say anything.

"Good evening, Domyouji-dono," Kuchiki politely greets.

Soujiro quickly looks at Tsukasa, worried that _he_ will start something. Tsukasa remains silent, but he _does_ make a face at Kuchiki from behind his mother. Kuchiki remains perfectly in control the entire time.

This is a new battle and Soujiro is amused.

"Ah, Kuchiki-dono," Kaede smiles at her pleasantly. "Your brother has called earlier of your arrival." She glances towards the maitre d'hotel and she loses her smile. "I trust all is well?"

The poor guy straightens up but keeps his head low, "We are having a minor issue, madam. But we will handle it."

"Issue?" The slight tilt of a frown is enough warning that the maitre d'hotel actually steps back.

Omaeda takes this as his cue. He pulls back up straight, as did all the rest of them, and he begins his complaint. "Why are our suites downstairs? I understand all the VIPs are located on the top five floors but this whole floor is reserved for four people? Four boys, even."

Soifon inhales deep but says nothing. She also maintains her cool. Not a twitch or tick from Hitsugaya or Kuchiki, either. The three loudmouths are silent and stand in attention. Such incredible control and Soujiro is seriously wondering what kind of background these people have.

He and his best friends have been drilled proper etiquette as soon as they've learned how to think, so he is very familiar with the importance of keeping face. And considering he came from a very traditional family and can do a tea ceremony in his sleep, he knows what control and discipline is like. These nobles can squabble like children in school, but in the face of Domyouji Kaede they have a united front even if it's a loudmouth taking the lead. They can shift personalities like the light switch. It's a bit scary.

"Well," Kaede begins with a smile, "one of the four boys is my son. Of course the entire floor is reserved for him and his good friends."

"I see." Omaeda raises his chin with a stiff smile.

"Thank you for the clarification, Domyouji-dono," Kuchiki interrupts the building ice. She turns to the maitre d'hotel who is trembling at the tension in the hall, "Please show us to our rooms."

The bellhops once again lift the bags that have been set on the ground earlier back in the trolleys.

"Let me clarify once more," Kaede's voice is stronger this time, "this floor is for my son and his _good_ friends. Kuchiki-dono, Hitsugaya-dono and Shihouin-dono are all welcome on this floor. Your rooms shall be prepared in the east wing of the pent house."

"_What?_" Tsukasa really can't shut up sometimes. Soujiro bites his lip.

Kaede gives her son a cold look and from behind her, Kuchiki shows her gritted teeth in a silent snarl at Tsukasa as payback for the earlier mockery.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

_To be continued…_


	18. Interlude: An Ode to the Forgotten

**Interlude: An Ode to the Forgotten**

* * *

Karakura is actually bigger than Tokyo in terms of size but not as active or overly populated. It's relatively quiet with a low crime rate, despite its size. Its respective distance to Tokyo has made it all possible. Most of its people take the bullet train to Tokyo for work and all the stress and noise remain there. At the end of the day, Karakura is their quaint and quiet home. This is where people like to retire in peace. People refer to it as the Old Town Karakura, sometimes.

Karakura used to be the cauldron of power, where the shoguns, warlords of the aged past have settled down with their clans after the wars have finally ended. The capital city of Japan tends to move with its ruling power and it is because of the last divine emperor that Karakura is left alone. At the request of the tired warriors, Karakura has been left to be forgotten and enjoy their much sought after peace. It is true that those who cherish the quiet are those who have lived and thrived in the most blood.

And people did forget.

When sovereign power has become corrupt, the warlords of Karakura have taken up the sword once more to shackle the god-king down to earth. Four inspiring men have risen to put balance on the Chrysanthemum Throne. To cleanse the blood on the throne, they have placed a child emperor who is innocent and loved. And to keep him as innocent and kind, the four lords have taken the responsibility of keeping peace in the country.

Those who survived the slaughter have become the forty-two masters of Zanpakuto. They are the strongest warriors whose skills are said to be unparalleled. In a symbolic ceremony, the child emperor has kissed each weapon of the forty-two masters to bless their swords holy. They are the blades of the empire, sworn to protect the ideal that is borne out of blood and suffering of many under a tyrant's rule. And though their blade and their life are under oath to protect the four lords and the symbolic throne, they are also to be the executioners of these noble men should they lose their way.

When peace and order has settled once more, the Zanpakuto masters have rejoined society as teachers, as students, as artists, as simple men and women in the streets. But their swords will not rust. Their skills will be passed, and the way of the warrior and his sword will be taught to the children of the four lords and those around them. Justice and honor will be the air they breathe as they grow up and play their part.

Thus, the Law of Succession is passed. No other child will be as prepared as those born and bred under the tutelage and guidance of Zanpakuto masters and their apprentices. The Art of Zanpakuto has become the heart and soul of the imperial court. And under the guidance of four noble men and women, the people shall live long and prosper.

This is how the first masters and four lords wish the legacy of peace will continue: through the heart of a warrior who has bled too much and the blade of his holy sword blessed by an innocent's kiss. They have placed their trust on humanity and on high principles.

But in their pursuit of the ideal, they have forgotten the fault of many: Greed and Envy.

And Pride.

Old Town Karakura is about to reawaken its sleeping blades.

=====[][][][][]=====


	19. Chapter 18: Invisible Hands

Note: Props to the people who can tell the relevance of the title to the chapter. XD

* * *

**Chapter 18: Invisible Hands**

* * *

"Whatever happened to keeping me healthy?" Ichigo winces as Yoruichi slaps his back with the ointment. After he's managed to hit Urahara once, they've shifted to using a real katana. Urahara is truly insane and Ichigo has spent an entire hour dodging and running away from Urahara's sword, which was _inside _the damned cane. Ichigo's always been suspicious that _that_ cane's thicker than most.

He's stuck with his trusted bokken all throughout that horrifying experience.

"You still _are_ healthy, Ichigo." Yoruichi snorts and slaps his sliced back for emphasis. He winces once more, but it doesn't hurt as much. The cuts are shallow and the fatal strikes might've been a huge problem but Urahara's always held those attacks in check. Each nick is a mere reminder, Ichigo's been told.

And those he'll never forget.

They've spent all night and all of early morn pushing Ichigo's limits. His body is now tingling with adrenaline and excess energy that he can't stay put. But he needs to rest or Renji will have the upper hand once the duel starts tonight.

This is it.

He closes his eyes and breathes deep, trying to calm his nerves. He still has a few hours to clear his mind and relax.

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

Toushiro, Soifon and Rukia are free to move about the hotel unrecognized but not necessarily unsupervised. The hotel is now swarming with bigwigs and their equally flashy entourage so it's easier to fade in the background with the blatant fame and fortune parading all over the place. The most that grab the attention of many are the stars and models of this generation. It's a very crowded and busy day at the hotel which is why the F4 have decided to stay in the pent house while the nobles have gone to tour the grounds while there is still time.

Rangiku, Ikkaku and Yumichika are several feet away, allowing the three some freedom but within sight and running distance. As usual, the masters have disappeared who knew where, but just like the escorts the masters are surely somewhere and watching also.

Toushiro walks behind Soifon and Rukia, the self-appointed guardian of his two female friends.

"My boy is growing up," Rangiku says and dabs her eye with a handkerchief.

Ikkaku sighs and fidgets when he isn't able to tap his hand on or hold his bokken. The hotel security has insisted that it is not necessary to hold such a dangerous object while walking the premises and there may have been a screamfest that time. Rangiku makes a face at the memory. Ikkaku is embarrassing to be with, but fun.

Yumichika leans out of the second floor balcony to look over the lobby. "Careful or you might reveal your age."

Rangiku turns dry. "And what are you implying?"

"I don't care what you two are talking about but I need something to eat." Ikkaku snorts then looks over the balcony as well, checking where the nobles are at. At the moment, Soifon has entered a boutique and even Rukia seems to be enjoying herself. Toushiro looks bored, as usual. "Aren't they doing lunch yet?"

Rangiku idly runs her fingers through her hair for lack of anything else to do with her hands. She watches the people on the second floor, back turned towards the railing. "Probably not. The restaurants are still busy accommodating everybody in the hotel. Rush hour or you didn't notice?" Something silver catches her eye and she immediately turns towards it, but there's nothing. Her brows furrow in confusion. Maybe it's nothing. She checks on her charges nonetheless and stops short when a suited man is inside the boutique as well and speaking to Toushiro. "Who's that?"

"Don't recognize him," Yumichika murmurs. "I don't like the cut of his suit, either. It bulges with a concealed weapon whenever he turns. He should know to never wear something that tight if he's undercover."

"Thank you for the unnecessary fashion advice. I just asked who it was."

"Do we finally get somebody to fight? Do you two have any idea how rusted I feel?" Ikkaku leans further out to see clearer inside the boutique.

From what Rangiku can see, they're still talking in there. Despite what Yumichika said about a hidden weapon being true, the guy doesn't look dangerous at all. He's too obvious about being a bodyguard, the guy probably hasn't pointed that gun yet at anything other than target practice. Then again, they shouldn't really be too trusting. She sighs when she sees the trio leave the boutique and follow the man. Toushiro, for someone so mature at his age, is still like a kid. Actually, all of them are. Don't talk to strangers is such a simple concept, really.

"Where the hell are they going?!" Ikkaku practically yells. "Stupid kids!"

That's their cue. The three of them push away from their spot and sprint down the grand staircase after their charges.

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

Domyouji Kaede sits at the head of the long table set at the center of the restaurant, underneath the skylight and in full view of everyone inside and outside where there is the pool side and garden of the hotel. The curtains are drawn up, allowing natural light to pour through the high windows and have the polished silverware and chandeliers literally sparkle. The splash and laughter of children and adults by the pool provide just the perfect atmosphere for a jovial luncheon for all the important guests currently residing in the Domyouji Hotel. All in all, the tycoon empress can foretell a good day.

And it shows in her face.

Tsubaki openly stares at her mother. It's a rare thing to see her mother so pleased, after all.

"Is there something you want to say, Tsubaki-san?"

"Simply wondering what has brought you into this good mood, mother." Tsubaki thanks the waiter as he serves her salad. "Also, why set up such a long table when it's just the two of us?"

"Silly daughter of mine," Kaede sighs and shakes her head. "Tsukasa-san and his friends are already here since last night. They should be arriving to join our luncheon any moment."

And just as she said, Tsukasa walks in with the rest of F4 trailing after him. The four of them are jovial, well… Akira and Soujiro are playful as always and Rui is silent. What's remarkable is to see Tsukasa also in a good mood. He greets their mother a formal good morning and takes his usual seat at the other end of the table, farthest from their mother but is also at the head.

"Tsubaki!" Akira smiles happily, "It's been a while. How's your husband?"

Tsubaki grins. "Busy in L.A. as always. He'd have attended but there's the Christmas rush over there. He's needed at the hotel."

Kaede nods in approval. "You've done well, Tsubaki. Your husband is a wonderful man."

And also very rich, Tsubaki can't help but supply in her head. Her mother is the one who chose him for Tsubaki in the first place, of course there's approval. Tsubaki idly wonders what has happened to her first love and if he's doing well. She sincerely hopes so, for all the troubles her family has brought upon the man.

The waiters enter and start serving the four boys their usual favorites in the restaurant. They acknowledge the food with a nod and a wave of hand to dismiss the uniforms from their side. The boys have entered a world of their own once more, conversing over nonsense and occasionally teasing Tsukasa for being a year older and still the virgin. She stifles her laughter with a drink from her glass and glances at their mother, who is paying them no mind. She's yet to touch her steak, however. "Mother?"

"Yes, Tsubaki-san."

"Aren't you eating?"

"We still have guests to arrive."

Tsubaki raises an eyebrow and the F4 stop talking. "We do?" asks Akira, echoed by Tsukasa's "Who?"

One of her mother's bodyguards reaches their table and steps aside. Tsubaki's other eyebrow goes up to see three new people she's never seen before, although they look somewhat familiar. She struggles to remember why it's so and where she's seen them. Whoever they are, they certainly meet the impossibly high standards of Domyouji Kaede and Tsubaki braces for the impact of haughty spoilt children dining with them.

"Good afternoon, Domyouji-dono," greets all three as if it's nothing to be summoned by Kaede. The honorific alone makes Tsubaki wonder some more and the fact that her mother has yet to correct three children who dare to be her equal.

"Good afternoon," Kaede returns as she waves off the bodyguard and he dutifully walks away. "Please sit and join us for lunch."

It's mere formality, Tsubaki knows and she continues to watch, her interest piqued. They walk over to the remaining empty chairs, which is to the left side of Kaede. The boy with white hair pulls out two chairs and lets the two girls sit first, before he takes his seat between them. There is so much ceremony in that simple act. She glances at the four boys who are still uncharacteristically silent, but they are staring as well particularly Tsukasa whose eyebrows are meeting in the middle.

"What?!" Tsukasa stands up, a finger pointing at the three. "What are you doing here? I'm talking to you, bitch!"

"Tsukasa!" Kaede snaps at her son and heir. "Apologize."

And there is a heartfelt "_No._"

Akira pulls Tsukasa's arm down while Soujiro tries to force him to sit. They've attracted too much attention at Tsukasa's outburst. Well, the location of their table is a point of attraction, Tsubaki admits. Although she's thought nothing of it earlier since her mother tends to show off every single time. Tsukasa's of legal age, so this is the opportunity to show off her son but now, she thinks there is something else Kaede is showing off.

The waiters are two feet away from their table with the meal for the new guests. None of them have dared to step forward until the situation has settled. The girl with short hair seems to notice this and she waves a hand at the waiter closest to her. "Go ahead," she says. The men all nod and do as they're told, more careful than usual. On the other end of the table, Tsukasa is still sputtering his disbelief at the arrival of these three.

"Tsukasa," Kaede repeats, her face cold but her glare intense. Her back is stiff as she wills her son to bend over in front of apparently three important people that Tsubaki is still struggling to remember.

"It's fine, Domyouji-dono," says the other girl, unperturbed that the Domyouji heir has just screamed bitch in her direction in front of these many people. She daintily lifts the table napkin and sets it on her lap with grace and again, very ceremonial. Tsubaki thinks that she's stuck in a play with these three. "Perhaps Domyouji-_kun_ has lost his appetite and prefers to leave the table. It is a _special_ day, of course. It's understandable."

The boy bites his cheek and the other girl lifts a glass to her lips. Tsubaki has this feeling that her brother has just been insulted but isn't quite sure.

Kaede regains her composure in a beat, "Please, let us not be so formal, Rukia-san. My son's friends are my friends, as well. You may call me Aunt."

"She is not…!" Tsukasa's yell is promptly smothered by Soujiro's hand and he is once again seated, thanks to Akira. Rui's already started to eat his bread as if none of them are causing a minor ruckus at all.

"Domyouji-_dono_, we do not dare to be so informal with someone of your standing," Rukia replies, her back straight and her voice firm. None of them has yet to touch their food, Tsubaki notices.

"_I insist,_" Kaede smiles, a little forced. And what she insists is what she demands, and what she demands is a thinly veiled order to those who know her well. But these three are strangers and Tsubaki has to wonder what they'll do.

There is a moment of a stand still. The three children do not speak, or react at all, for that matter. They simply sit there and look at Kaede, as if gauging the situation.

The boy is the first to sigh, "Very well, _Aunt_ Kaede."

His move has defused the situation, which is good. Kaede relaxes in her chair a little. Tsukasa over at the other end is clearly unhappy and has his arms crossed. He hasn't touched his food either.

Tsubaki clears her throat to break the silence that has settled on their table. "I believe introductions are in order. Try as I might, I cannot remember the three of you," she smiles at them warmly. "I am Domyouji Tsubaki, Tsukasa's older sister."

"Kuchiki Rukia," Rukia says and she tips her head, "It's a pleasure."

"Hitsugaya Toushiro."

"Shihouin Shaolin Fon, but I prefer to be called Soifon, if you please."

Ah. And now she knows that the children are far from ordinary. She briefly steals a glance at her mother before returning to their guests, "It is a pleasure. Now, let's eat our meal before it gets cold."

"I agree!" Akira loudly proclaims, surprising everyone. "It's going to be a busy day today, so we might as well get this lunch over with eh?" His smile is always charming, but he is directing that particular begging smile at the three nobles. And as if a switch has been flicked on, the stiffly formal Rukia returns the smile with one of her own, "Of course, _Akira_. We don't want to keep _Tsukasa_ from his busy schedule, after all."

Kaede smiles from her side of the table and picks up her knife and fork to begin with her steak.

Meanwhile, Tsubaki is careful to note that her brother has successfully bent his fork in a grip.

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

The first to arrive is Zangetsu, his long hair loose and wild from the strong wind outside. He shakes off the snow on his shoulders and hair before stepping inside Urahara's.

"You're the first," Urahara greets and guides the man towards the dojo proper.

Zangetsu only nods.

The next to come in Urahara's front door is Renji, who is carrying a bokken and a katana. The sight of a real blade has Urahara worried all of a sudden. They haven't agreed on the rules for this match yet and it seems that the young man has come prepared, which implies that he's to take this test seriously. Byakuya follows suit and he has brought along Senbonzakura, much to Urahara's surprise. She still looks the same, long auburn hair braided down to the small of her back. She isn't in her normal suit and isn't here to be Byakuya's secretary. Sodeno arrives last, dressed for comfort just as Senbonzakura is.

Urahara follows them towards the dojo and watches as they find seats on the sides. Renji, who is already in his black kimono and hakama, is seated at the center of the dojo floor with his legs tucked in and back straight, palms resting on his lap in ceremony. His katana and bokken rest on either sides of him. Urahara hasn't seen a gathering of powerful people for such a long time and he is reminded once more why he's set up a candy shop for a business and prefers the company of children instead.

Yoruichi enters in her usual tight fitting attire and grins at everyone in the room but focuses on one in particular, "Hello, Byakuya-kun!"

"Greetings, Yoruichi," Byakuya returns in a formal manner, not falling for the bait. "Where's the boy?"

"He'll be here. Probably figuring out how to tie a hakama," Yoruichi waves a hand and takes her seat beside Urahara, who is across the floor from the Kuchiki side of the room. The masters, including Zangetsu have chosen to sit on neither side and instead at the top end of the dojo.

Tessai is also seated at the center, perpendicular to Renji. He will referee the fight and is also dressed in a formal kimono and hakama.

Everyone is here and the tension is building the longer it takes for Ichigo to show up. Urahara has half the mind to drag the boy in if he doesn't show up in the next five minutes. How difficult is it to tie a hakama? Surely this isn't the first time he's to wear something like that. Minutes tick by and none of the visitors have said a word or shown any sign of impatience. Although Urahara is sure every single one of them is building a vendetta against the boy for making them wait like this, when he is the challenger.

Eventually, Ichigo does show up, miraculously dressed properly. And what's surprising is the people that follow him upon his entrance. All his friends have shown up, from the most timid to the brashest. Chad, Uryuu, Orihime, Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro file in all loudly cheering Ichigo. They only tone the loud cheering down to a murmur when they see the people inside, but there is still the calls for 'good luck' and 'have fun' as they find their seats next to Yoruichi.

"Hello," Urahara smiles at them.

"We're here for moral support." Tatsuki grins wide. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Orihime smiles as well and nods. "We'll be cheering loudly for Kurosaki-kun."

Urahara's smile grows warm and he hides it by turning to face away from them. Such a stark contrast between this group and the one across, where Byakuya sits alone with his eyes closed – the very picture of calm.

Ichigo tugs the sleeves of his kimono and fixes the sash as he trudges forward. He sits in front of Renji and the first of the long match begins in a glare. He places his bokken on his side, mirroring Renji's position.

"Now that everyone's here, let me state the rules," Urahara opens. "There will be no time limit to how long this duel will last once it begins. Only the Kendo targets will gather a point. However, the participants are allowed to use Zanpakuto and Shunpo to guarantee those seven marks. We declare the winner when the other one has given up, can no longer stand or has hit all seven different points. And since Kurosaki Ichigo has no real blade, the chosen weapon for this duel is a bokken."

"Please go ahead," says Byakuya. And thus, the rules are set.

Renji nods and picks up his katana. He hands it over to Tessai with both hands and Tessai bows in respect for the honor to keep a protégé's blade safe.

"Participants stand, please," Tessai says as he stands up as well. "Pick up your weapons and bow."

Renji and Ichigo do as told, the tip of their bokkens pointed to the ground. They bow but their glare continues throughout the opening, Urahara is almost proud of Ichigo. Almost.

Tessai takes one step back and he slides Renji's sheathed katana in his obi sash. "Let us begin," he swings a hand down and the first clash of bokkens ring in the room. Renji's is made of wood and Ichigo's made of bamboo, and Urahara realizes he shouldn't have been so distracted as to forget about giving Ichigo a wooden sword to match Renji's. He only hopes the bamboo will last the entire fight.

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

"Oh wonderful, wonderful evening!" Yumichika cries out as he sees the people outside the ballroom reserved for tonight. He inhales deeply as if to intake all the energy in the room, and maybe inhale all the beauty as well if it's possible. Everyone is dressed to the nines, showing off the wealth and social status with every piece of fabric on their clothing and the jewelry that adorn their body. He himself is dressed to kill, not literally of course, but he can do _that_ just as well. Unlike the creature this afternoon who has no sense of style, wearing a suit with a bulky gun inside. Why is he even allowed a gun in the first place? It's illegal in Japan.

It's that reason alone why the security personnel of the nobles are all trained to do hand to hand combat as well as all sorts of weaponry _but_ guns. They can aim and shoot if they have to, that is not a problem. It's simply not their first choice of weaponry. They can make a toothpick deadly if it's the only thing available in the room. That is art and beauty, pride in one's own ability. Everyone grows balls when holding a gun, take that out and what's left is sometimes not even a man.

Yumichika slaps his cheeks lightly and smoothens the skin near his lips. He almost gave himself wrinkles just thinking about the barbaric nature of men with guns. He turns to his friends and smiles happily at the sight -- even Ikkaku is wearing a suit. The shiny head just adds charm to his unapproachable persona. This is not Ikkaku's environment at all and the poor man looks a tad lost. Rangiku is as radiant as ever although she is still loud about not having a proper date. Her gown accentuates her body with a plunging neckline and a high slit. "Rangiku! You look beautiful!"

"Thank you, Yumichika!" She practically bounces to his side, dragging an unhappy Ikkaku along. She easily slides her hand under his ready arm, "Let's go!"

"I would've looked better with a katana, mind you," Ikkaku grumbles.

"I will have to agree," Yumichika nods. They enter the bright ballroom and Rangiku grabs all the attention in the room. Well, Ikkaku did, too, with his reflecting head and in turn, Yumichika also because he's entered with the beautiful Rangiku in his arm. Hah to all them.

In the moment that the three of them have the entire room bedazzled, the three nobles easily slip past the double doors and fade into the crowd. Yumichika smiles as he sees the tiny treasures they guard heavily. He's only seen them outside and compared to all the people in the room at the moment, the three teens look under dressed.

Rukia has a pale lavender dress, layered with silk and lace that barely brush her knees. Her only jewelry is a necklace with a diamond teardrop pendant that might cost this entire ballroom to match the diamond studs in her ears. Her usual loose hair is pulled up, rather messily but it only accentuates her rarely revealed neck. Soifon likes black, she is wearing a backless long gown with a slit to rival Rangiku's. Yumichika knows that the slit is more to allow her movement if she has to fight than to actually look sexy. And like Rukia, her jewelry is also limited and only a pair of dangling earrings and a choker to match it. Toushiro is wearing a pale blue suit that is almost white, which very few men will be able to pull off. The boy is short but his body is very proportional to his height, and the cut is custom so every crease and fold of that suit only serves to show off that there is actual muscle underneath that expensive fabric.

There is beauty in simplicity and no one else can carry it best than the three nobles who have grown in the luxury of their status, but have the principles of practical swordsmen.

"Honored guests, ladies and gentlemen," the speaker booms, cutting off the loud chatter of everyone else, "please find your designated tables and dinner is about to be served. The night is young and we have a long one ahead of us and I'm sure all of you would like to get acquainted with old and new friends. Let us begin this important night with a banquet."

There are murmurs as attendants guide the guests to the numbered tables. It is easy to see who the most important people are by their distance to the presidential table in front. The most influential are easily in the first circle.

"Where do we sit, I wonder," Rangiku trails off with worry. There is a sitting arrangement for the entire night so they will likely be in another table, but they have to make sure that their charges are within sight. Technically, they should sit with the nobles who are likely to be on the first one nearest the Domyouji's.

"With us," Hyourinmaru says. Yumichika catches his breath in surprise, not able to sense the approach of the Zanpakuto master at all. "Follow me."

Yumichika eyes the man as they follow. His dark hair is still tied in a low ponytail. He is wearing a dark navy blue suit, and if he is to stand next to his protégé, they're going to be a match. They reach a table where Soifon's sensei is already seated. Suzumebachi is in a traditional cheong-sam. Similar to Soifon, her long dress has a high slit and likely designed for easy maneuvering than simple attraction. Their table is at the far back, but in a straight line to the presidential table. They have the full view of the whole stretch of the ballroom, and all the exits. It's a well placed arrangement for their group.

"Where's Omaeda?" Ikkaku asks them.

"Somewhere in front," Suzumebachi replies. "He's with the mining industry table."

Tonight begins a series of events to introduce the next generation of leadership. The Hitsugaya, Kuchiki and Shihouin heirs are to be announced the following year. Yumichika wonders if theirs will be as grand as this.

The light dims and a spotlight is focused at the long table on an elevated flooring while the master of ceremonies stands at the center of the dance floor with his partner, the microphone. "We can't have you all eating without revealing the star of the night, right? Let's give a round of applause to the young man who will lead the Domyouji Enterprise, Domyouji Tsukasa!"

The room explodes in the expected welcome, a round of applause. The bully of Eitoku steps out to the floor and up the small stage without so much as a smile to greet his guests. He seems busy searching the crowd for someone and finding none, he just stands there while the rest of the world tries to get his attention. Ungrateful brat, Yumichiki thinks, but he admires the Versace suit. He knows that design very well. The rest of the introductions are called out, Domyouji's immediate family and then his friends.

"And we would like to call upon our most honored guests to join the family and close friends of the Domyouji clan," continues the emcee. Yumichikia is not feeling good about this. "Their Excellencies Kuchiki Rukia-sama, Hitsugaya Toushiro-sama and Shihouin Soifon-sama to represent the imperial court and the Heavenly Sovereign Emperor and Prime Minister who are understandably much too busy to attend."

Every single guest moves as one and push away from their table. The clapping has stopped and instead, the people have bowed their heads. Some lower than most, but those nearer the front have done what Omaeda has the night before, a courtesy bow of acknowledgment to people of higher status. What is worrisome is the flashing cameras left and right from the sides of the ballroom and the live feed of this extravagant birthday party to the popular media. The Domyouji is that big of a name and this pompous display is nothing to them but the norm.

There are three ushers next to a table in front, where presumably the nobles are seated prior to the announcement. Neither Soifon nor Rukia take the offered hand as they stand up, Toushiro has pushed away from his seat without acknowledging the usher assigned to him. Suzumebachi has stopped nibbling her bread and Hyourinmaru has stood up to switch chairs. He is now facing the presidential table directly.

So much for the following year's introduction.

=====[][][][][]=====

To be continued...

* * *


	20. Chapter 19: Contagion

**Note:** Happy New Year! Also I finally decided on what to write as summary (thanks to KarenDM for pointing out its weakness XD), so now it's new.

I'm not sure how long this series will go since the scenes tend to move from chapter to chapter, and I have this tendency to either split an originally single chapter into one or several. For now, I'm looking at 10 more chapters to go before it's done. It can still change.

**to PureIntentions:** Yes, the party and the match are happening at the same time.

**to PeepingBeauty:** XD And I hope you're not disappointed~ thanks!

* * *

[][][][][]

* * *

**Chapter 19: Contagion**

Neither Ichigo nor Renji are inclined to assess each other first before charging in and bringing down their bokken as hard as their physical bodies can allow. Urahara internally sighs at this but remains alert. Ichigo's friends who dubbed themselves the Kurosaki Team have been very loud in the first ten minutes of the duel. They've hooted, clapped and cheered every time Ichigo's managed to strike Renji. However, when Tessai hasn't waved a flag to show that Ichigo's scored at all, the Kurosaki Team has become apprehensive.

In the end, it's Uryuu who explains to the rest where the seven body parts are and Ichigo's hit everything but any of those seven vital points. Urahara only nods at the explanation. Even though Renji's already taken several hits, Urahara can tell that he isn't winded or troubled yet. For now, he's absorbed all the attacks from Ichigo's bokken. The fact that it's also made of bamboo has lessened the amount of damage Ichigo might have dealt. It's too late now, though. Urahara can't stop the duel to allow Ichigo a change of weapons.

The Kurosaki Team is now as silent as the other observers in the room. The three masters at the head haven't moved an inch, all eyes alert and focused on the techniques of both combatants. To the world outside, they're the artist, the butcher and the secretary and will hardly be seen together on a normal day. Today, no matter how different their lives may be, they are one and the same as they observe a possible protégé rise among the commoners.

It's not to be the first time, there is always that rare diamond in the rough who will prove himself. Abarai Renji is one of them and Kurosaki Ichigo just might be. Rukia's habit of stumbling upon these gems is remarkable.

Urahara checks the timer he has brought along and sees it's been half an hour since Ichigo and Renji first exchanged blows. Neither is tired, and yet to use Shunpo. He scowls, thinking how Ichigo is wasting precious time for not going with a killing blow at the very start.

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

This freaking kid.

Renji braces his left arm for impact as the kid's bokken slam against it in a blow that might've broken the bone of an ordinary person. For a bamboo stick, it hits like a truck. He's going to have welts all over his body by the time this fight's over.

He sidesteps a blow to his right, just barely dodging it. There's no pattern to this kid's wild swings and it's messing up Renji's head. It's hard to anticipate when he doesn't know which side and how that bokken's going to swing down on him. He probably should've taken this duel seriously from the very start.

Kid's not about to tire and the fight's dragged on long enough to piss off Renji for real. He's _Byakuya_'s second, for crying out loud. Why is he fighting a rookie?

"You're wasting my time, kid," Renji snarls. With his anger fueling his resolve, he slams his right foot and bends forward, twisting his sword thrust sideways so his fist hits its mark instead. His abrupt use of Shunpo catches the kid in mid swing, and the impact of his fist is twice as hard with the additional momentum from the speed. The kid doubles over and all the guarded spots have opened in Renji's eyes, simply waiting for abuse.

Renji uses the small window created by his fist to score, he flicks his sword hand and thwacks the left kidney. The blow sends the kid across the dojo and into a wall.

Tessai raises a red flag, "Renji, _migi-do_. Point."

There are exclamations from one side of the room, mostly in disbelief.

"H… How? I didn't see anything!"

"That's cheating!"

Well, that blow should've done the job of making a good point. Time to finish this nonsense. His grip tightens on his bokken and smirks down at the kid.

"It's Kurosaki Ichigo," the kid growls at Renji.

Renji just shrugs and watches this Ichigo push away from his embarrassing sprawl. And then blinks when the kid disappears. Fuck. He can do Shunpo! He sharpens his senses on instinct and barely manages to block the head swing that can give him a concussion. His whole arm shakes from stopping that single blow.

Okay, so the kid has some skills. Nothing to it, Renji tells himself. He grips the hilt of his bokken with his free hand to push away from that persistent strike. The kid disappears again and it's a fluke that Renji's next swing to block the incoming attack strikes a wrist instead.

Tessai raises the red flag once more, "Renji, _hidari-kote_. Point."

He hears a crack from somewhere and is only able to realize what it is when he sees two hands and a bamboo hilt in front of him, swinging down for that fatal head strike. Renji's survival instinct kicks in and his sword arm rises to meet the attack in a parry. Again, the force of it shakes his arm and this time one hand isn't enough to stop it.

The bokken hits his head and goddamn, that _hurt_.

A white flag goes up, "Ichigo, _men_. Point."

There are sudden clapping and cheers. That attack came so fast, Renji doubts those kids saw it at all. They're probably just clapping because of the announcement. A trail of blood trickles down his forehead and he wipes it angrily with his sleeve. That kid's got some monster strength going.

"Remember my name, asshole; the one who's going to kick your sorry ass for forcing Rukia in a place where she doesn't want to go!" The boy disappears in his line of sight once more and without even a hint of a warning, Renji meets the wall in a resounding bang. His right side hurts where that bamboo's slammed solid. He might've broken a rib or two from that.

"Ichigo, _migi-do_. Point."

"Who do you think you are?!" Renji shouts and charges. All attempts of holding back fatality is out of his system as he remembers this is the same kid who's broken his nose, the same kid who's had the nerve to call out to Rukia, the one whom Rukia shed her first goddamn tear for that same night when Renji's never seen her cry after so long. The same _kid_ Rukia can't forget and the very one who has made her sad. Renji's going to beat the shit out of this kid and then beat him up some more until he gets amnesia without killing him outright. That'll make Rukia angry _and_ sad and she doesn't need it right now. The fucker just needs to get back in the hole he's come from and Rukia can move on. They should've never met!

They charge each other, swords meeting once more in a clash of will. The kid snarls in Renji's face, "Kurosaki Ichigo, _dumbass_. And I will save Rukia from the likes of you. You're just the first."

"You don't understand a fucking thing, _Ichigo_," Renji spits the name like a curse. He whirls and hooks his knee from behind Ichigo's and yanks, then he slams down his bokken tip first. From the floor, Ichigo uses his arm to change the direction of Renji's bokken and rolls to knee Renji's gut at the same time.

Ichigo sneers and throws his entire body forward, bokken aimed straight at Renji's throat. Renji brings his up to cross against that deadly strike. "I understand that you people are slowly killing the Rukia I know," Ichigo snaps and butts his head forward, which sends Renji's vision to blur. He staggers back and feels a hard blow to his temple.

"Ichigo, _hidari-men_. Point."

Rukia's been dead for a long while now, Renji wants to say. A part of him wants to know the Rukia this Ichigo met.

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

The ball is a success, which began with the exquisite cuisine and followed by a series of performances by known artists. The expensive gifts keep coming as the guests try to outdo each other in their greetings to the birthday celebrant. Speeches of various length and verbosity receive applause and cheers from colleagues and admirers alike. But it's noticeable that while everyone else has something to talk about, the celebrated people on the spotlight have none.

Even Akira and Soujiro who tend to be the life of any party haven't broken protocol. They are well-mannered people, who smile and laugh at the appropriate moment, clap along with everyone else and nod in approval when asked for it. The nobles who sit to Tsubaki's left side are the same. Their faces give nothing away, particularly the Hitsugaya heir and Shihouin heiress. The Kuchiki has been pleasant all night, even amiable with her sweet smiles and warm responses to Kaede's occasional inquiry about the food, the dancers, the artists and everything else that can get the silent heiress to talk once in a while. And every single time, she's never bothered to pursue the conversation than the answer it requires to end it politely.

Tsubaki looks out on the floor as another one of her mother's colleagues steps up to thank the Domyouji clan and offer his gift to its heir. He stops in the middle of his long winding speech when Tsukasa suddenly rises to his seat. She knows the length of her brother's patience very well. He has none and it's already a miracle that he hasn't said a word of his displeasure for almost two hours. He has been silent in his seat to their mother's right side and have been busy scouring the crowd for someone Tsubaki doesn't know. He is absent minded in thanking those who greet him, he sometimes nods and other times he murmurs his thanks. If people have been offended by his demeanor, no one has said a thing. But now, it looks like the miracle has its limits.

"I'd like to make an announcement." Conversations inside the ballroom halt in a hush, all are curious.

Kaede gives her attention and nods, "Go ahead, Tsukasa-san. This is your night."

Tsukasa steps away from his table as he goes around to the open floor, taking the microphone from the emcee. He turns to face Kaede, his voice reaching the ends of the room via the speakers, "I want you to meet the most important person in my life."

There are interested murmurs in the crowd while people are looking for this special person who isn't on the presidential table. Tsubaki gasps and turns to stare at Tsukasa's three best friends. They all look just as surprised, including Rui. This is not good! She knows that Makino's been invited to this event but doesn't see the girl. It might be a good thing that she isn't here.

"This is Makino Tsukushi," Tsukasa says with a smile, walking towards the main door of the ballroom where a timid girl stands wide-eyed. The obliging spotlight beams down on her once Tsukasa's reached her side. Tsubaki bites her lips and glances at her mother, who doesn't react. She does stand to see who Makino is.

This is _not_ good.

"_Makino_," Kaede repeats. "The name is not familiar to me."

"Ah, she's the daughter of the CEO of the Makino Corporation," Akira lies with a smile. "It's a newly built company, so she's not made the rounds yet."

Kaede doesn't bother to look when she replies, "If Makino is an important player, I would've been told. The name is not familiar." And louder, she lets her voice carry throughout the room, "Bring the _girl_ forward, Tsukasa-san. Let me look at her."

Tsukasa is still smiling as he drags Makino by the hand. She protests and tries to plant her feet but it does nothing to stop their approach. Some of the guests have stood from their seats now to get a glance of the special girl and the murmurs are louder with speculation. Makino yanks her hand away from Tsukasa's grip once they reach the front, head raised to meet Domyouji Kaede with nothing but will. The girl has a death wish, Tsubaki can't help but think.

"I see," Kaede stands up and waves a hand to the side and one of the ushers approach her. "Please lead the girl to the grand piano. As a present for my dear son, I would like to hear this _proper_ young lady play."

Tsubaki maintains her cool façade even though her heart beats twice as fast. They have a thousand guests to fill this ballroom, all of whom are important in varying degrees to society and Domyouji Kaede is a snake who is already wrapped around the poor girl. Tsukasa's foresight is always lacking, and this is just proof of it.

The usher obliges with a bow. He offers his hand to Makino and to the horror of Tsubaki, Tsukasa actually nudges her closer to the man. The man leads Makino to the grand piano off to the side where the orchestra has stopped playing, and the light goes with her as do some of the people from the nearby seats.

This is akin to watching an execution. Tsubaki sincerely hopes that Makino can at least play Happy Birthday with two hands.

Makino just stares at the ivory keys, pale as a ghost.

Kaede's lips stretch to a smile, "Go ahead, Makino-san, don't be shy. I'm sure you've been taught how to play the piano as a child. Or perhaps should I ask for another instrument that you prefer? A sonata for my son will be wonderful. If you haven't prepared an original composition, any song will do."

"Mother," Tsubaki whispers. "This is too much."

She is ignored as Kaede's smile hardens.

Makino idly touches the keys and Tsubaki prays for a miracle. She has no doubts the boys are praying for one as well. She, on the other hand, is also thinking of the many ways she will beat her brother to a pulp after this night. Suddenly, the speakers cry and wince at the sound of disjointed ear-splitting tones from Makino's random banging. The people in her immediate vicinity step back, as if that will help them save their eardrums.

Tsubaki inhales deep, aghast. Tsukasa is strangely wearing an endearing smile as if he's expected at least that and is not at all bothered that his mother has committed social homicide.

Then again, of course he's expected that horrifying piano performance. Makino's probably not touched a single instrument all her life other than to clean it. But she's a strong girl and she will not hide in shame of her status. Perhaps… that's what Tsukasa wants to show his mother and why she's so special. She's Makino Tsukushi after all, legendary weed of Eitoku, who can grow in the harshest of environment. Even Tsubaki has to smile at this line of thought. She's brought back to the reality of the situation when she hears a low whisper from her left.

"Hit me, Soifon."

"_What?_" Soifon hisses.

"I need to faint," Rukia hisses back.

"Kuchiki," a lower voice interrupts them, "you will _not_ get involved."

Tsubaki watches the three nobles from the side without turning her head. She can't keep her eyes away from Makino or her mother, but she wants to know what's happening over on this side of the table. The three nobles are bent over each other, arguing in hurried whispers. It frustrates Tsubaki that she can't hear them unless she leans over.

"Rukia-san."

"Yes, Aunt Kaede?" the girl in question answers without losing a beat in that innocent tone as if she isn't involved in a conspiracy with Soifon.

"Would you like to grace us with a performance to save this evening?"

It's not a request, Tsubaki wants to tell Rukia. She looks at the slight girl to her left and is surprised to see that her face is set in a smile, but her hands are fisted on her lap, hidden behind the table and away from the prying eyes of her mother and the entire crowd before them.

"My apologies, Aunt Kaede," Rukia says with an apologetic smile, "but I am not as musically inclined as most young women."

"Of course," Kaede dismisses amicably, "you would be busy with more important things. I should have known it beforehand." She sighs in exaggeration but she smiles afterwards, "I know that you can dance, however. I was there when you and your sister performed during the emperor's fiftieth birthday. You were very little, then, but I'm sure such training cannot be forgotten so easily. _Show_ us."

And that is a _direct order_. Tsubaki closes her eyes at this disaster.

Rukia hesitates and she steals a glance towards the dance floor, where Tsukasa is glaring at her. The girl has no choice but to do this and everyone, by now, is aware of the power play on stage. Kaede may treat the Kuchiki heiress as an equal, but she is still _just_ an heir. She, like all of the youth in the room, must have strict orders to be at their best behavior in this event and the undoubted authority and judge of it is _Domyouji_ _Kaede_.

"Of course, Aunt Kaede," Rukia stands up, her smile now strained but still present, taking the time to fold the table napkin and place it beside the silverware. When she reaches the edge of the table to step down from the stage, her eyes roll back and like a doll that has lost her strings, she crumples to the ground. Toushiro, the one closest to her, is up on his feet to catch her before her whole body rolls down the few steps to the dance floor. People gasp and cry out in surprise while the hotel personnel run towards the two.

Rukia's body begins to convulse and her pale skin slowly takes a tinge of blue and green. Toushiro struggles to hold her still, his small stature not helping matters. Oh god, what just happened?

Toushiro hefts her up and lets her head rest on his shoulder and Soifon gathers the table napkins, one to wipe Rukia's now bubbling lips. The two of them cover the small body with theirs, away from the camera and the curious crowd. Tsubaki stands up to help the teens and in the background, she can hear her mother call for security and medics. There are more cries in the crowd and some even topple over when three people push their way through. A woman in a very revealing dress wrestles her way forward and picks up the small girl from Toushiro, another napkin now covering the girl's face. Her skin is now more blue than pale with the veins showing, which is worrisome.

"What happened?!" Tsubaki tries to grab Soifon's arm but the girl deftly steps away even with her back turned. Tsubaki blinks, momentarily surprised at such sharp reflex, but she remembers quick that there is something wrong. She glances back at her mother who is now making her way towards them, but there is no sign of Tsukasa or Makino… or the F4. She'll worry about that later. She turns her attention to the Kuchiki heiress once more. She _can't_ collapse like this in a Domyouji gathering.

"Let us through!" the woman snaps at the media people. She is careful with the heiress the entire time, the limp body curved inwards with the face securely covered by the napkin. The two men she's with are pushing and crushing some equipment as they bully their way through while Kaede's security personnel are struggling to form a human fence to let them pass safely towards the exit. Two more people meet them at the end, and a man takes Rukia from the first woman and Tsubaki can't believe it, he and the woman he's with disappeared right before her eyes.

Trying to rein back her sanity, Tsubaki grabs the first woman. "You! Who are you?"

"A friend," the woman answers and she also turns to go. Tsubaki tries to go after her but realizes that the Domyouji bodyguards are now protecting her and her mother from the reporters, while the hotel attendants are trying to calm the other guests to stay in the room. The two other nobles are gone and she isn't exactly sure how they managed to get away so fast.

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

Rangiku has both Toushiro and Soifon by their arms as she leads them to the private elevators without bumping anybody along the way. The two masters already went ahead of them and presumably back to the pent house. They can't rush to the hospital with the traffic outside, so there's only one way out of here if they have to. She curses under her breath when she almost trips, but she doesn't let go of the two. Random bursts of Shunpo while wearing stiletto heels is killing her feet, and though she's aware both her charges can move just as fast, she can't have them disappearing under her watch with all the chaos lingering in the air. She's still trying to comprehend what the hell just happened.

"I hope you have the antidote for that!"

"Not with me, but Suzumebachi should be able to make one upstairs."

What? "Wait, wait… that was on purpose?" Rangiku hisses and ducks her head, closer to their ears. She clamps her hands on both Toushiro's and Soifon's lips when they both open their mouths. "Not here! Let's hurry."

"What the fuck just happened? What the fuck! Hey you, yeah you I'm talking to you, jackass with the huge camera! Get back here!"

Just behind her, she can hear Ikkaku echoing her thoughts loudly as he and Yumichika push off the few paparazzi and reporters that got out of the ballroom and already down the hall. Yumichika waves at Rangiku not to wait for them and she just nods. She pushes the teens ahead of her and she uses her heel to kick the elevator button. "There's use for that, at least."

She spots the Domyouji brat run out of another door with Makino in his grip, soon followed by three boys. Even from this distance she can hear them arguing.

"Tsukasa! Goddamn, slow down!"

"Where are you taking Makino?"

"Out of here, idiots! Can't believe Kuchiki can act _that_ good."

"She isn't acting."

Makino yanks her hand out of Domyouji's grip and grabs the one nearest to her, the quiet one. "What happened there? I couldn't see much from where I was. Is something wrong with Kuchiki-san? Tell me!"

"We don't have time, Makino!" Domyouji pulls her away but she holds on tight. "If the old hag sees you, she'll somehow put the blame on you! You can't be here when that mess settles down!"

The ding of the elevator snaps Rangiku back and she pushes both heirs inside without another word. She elbows the close button as soon as they're all in but a huge hand stops the doors from slamming shut. Domyouji enters and peers out, yelling, "I'll check the brat and tell you later, Makino. And you! Keep Makino safe or I'm going to get your heads! Get her out of here!"

"We will," comes the answering call from outside and Domyouji lets go of the doors. Before it closes, Rangiku has the chance to see a very familiar face just outside and a pale hand waving at her. What's he doing here? Then again, should she still be surprised that one of the Chamber Lords is invited, if not all of them? She's always thought that everyone who works in the system are like Byakuya and the Prime Minister, too busy with work or other things than to attend a birthday party no matter how grand.

Domyoujui turns to her and her reflex is to push both Toushiro and Soifon behind her. She can't believe this guy's taller than her. He might even be taller than Renji but she can't tell.

"So what happened?" Domyouji stares her down then at the two nobles as he repeats, "You're in my hotel so you better tell me what the hell just happened."

Toushiro says nothing but Soifon sighs and rubs her temples with her fingers.

Oh crap, now Rangiku remembers. "Do you have any idea what that whole thing _looks_ like? Oh god, Byakuya-sama will fire me."

"She told you to hit her, not _poison_ her, Soifon!" Toushiro snaps, finally.

"I wasn't even planning to!" Soifon snaps back. "Until _Aunt Kaede" _Soifon sneers in a display of obvious dislike, "called her to perform. If she has to dance alone using that kata, people will know she's trained. Even if she disguises her moves into a brainless dance, there is always someone out there who can spot the difference. They're the ones we _don't_ want watching. We can't let the public know we're capable of self-defense or have you forgotten what we're told?"

"You didn't have to _poison_ her," Toushiro remains stubborn. He pinches the bridge of his nose and leans against the wall, probably nursing a headache. "I hope there's no permanent damage from that. Damnit. We'll have to think of a story for the news, and yes there _are_ news reporters in that room, Soifon. They all saw the _Kuchiki_ _heiress_ collapse from some _unforeseen attack_." He grumbles to himself some more, not aware that they're all present and can hear him loud and clear inside the small space, "Bad enough we're already out ahead of plans. And it took a lot of work to cover up what happened before, too."

"She's already too far for me to reach without standing up. The clip to my earring is the only thing small enough that can escape notice. Besides, I had to make it look real."

"This is _too _real, Soifon."

"Well..."

Here, Soifon's cheeks flame. Rangiku sympathizes even if she is also worrying about the consequences. They all have a strict line to follow, where the heirs are to be safe and vulnerable at the same time while hiding in the open. The attack from before yielded no suspect, and the closer they are to the deadline, the more likely they can lure out the culprits. Being anonymous has helped the selected team to observe the background noise in Karakura City. Any who recognize the heirs is an immediate suspect, but that year long plan has met its death during the Domyouji versus Kuchiki riot.

Speaking of...

"Hey! I'm the one asking the questions here and I'm not getting an answer," Domyouji yells at Soifon. Her head whips around to glare at the poor guy, but he seems unaffected.

"You _foolish boy_," Soifon points a finger and pushes Domyouji an entire foot back. "Don't you know your own mother? I've only met her a couple of times and I already know her reputation is no exaggeration. And yet you lead your girlfriend right into the jaws of your shark of a mother. What's worse, _we_ get dragged into your show."

Domyouji suddenly looks pissed and Rangiku somehow thinks it's over Makino instead of the implied insult to his heartless mother. That's a sad thing to think about.

"No foresight. How embarrassing for someone who will have so much power," she continues.

Rangiku is saved from crippling Domyouji should he raise his hand at such close quarters when the elevator door opens to the pent house. She does nothing in Eitoku but watch the F4 and nobles squabble, and the few times that both Domyouji and Rukia ended up in arms, Toushiro ordered them to stay their hands. Here, though, with the adrenaline still pumping in her, she doesn't think she can stop her body from reacting to violence directed at the ones she has to protect.

All of them step out and rush to Rukia's room, including Domyouji. Hyourinmaru is outside at the balcony, talking over the phone, while Suzumebachi is bent over the deathly pale Rukia almost lost in the thick blankets and fluffy pillows. There's an unused syringe by the bed stand and a first aid kit, as well as an empty basin by the floor.

Suzumebachi pulls away and spits a mouthful of blood and poison into the basin then bends over again to suck more out of the wound from Rukia's nape. That wound wasn't there before, Rangiku notes and her sharp eyes check the room once more until she finds it. There's a switch blade on the floor, next to Suzumebachi's knee with fresh blood. She sees it at the same time as Toushiro does, and once again his controlled temper threatens to flare at Soifon.

Soifon specializes in brewing deadly poisons as a hobby, other than this is also an enterprise of the Shihouin. They're the ones who supply the Special Forces with weapons, after all. The best assassins have come from the Shihouin training grounds and poisons kill fast with just a tiny drop. It almost killed the Hinamori heiress not long ago.

Rangiku looks at Toushiro, and has this urge to embrace him. This must be hard on him. Rukia and Momo hardly resemble each other, but the sight of an unconscious little girl in a bed much too big for her is strikingly similar.

"She won't die," Soifon tries to placate Toushiro. "The venom I carry with me takes at least twenty-four hours to fully contaminate her blood. It's only been a few minutes so it's only concentrated on her neck and shoulders so far. Suzumebachi should be able to take the venom out, and what she doesn't will bleed out," she finishes and waves her hand towards the gaping wound that's still continuously bleeding and staining the white sheets. "Then we can inject the antidote to cleanse her veins that the infected blood has begun to clog."

"The main problem we should all be worrying about is how to cover this up," Hyourinmaru says as soon as he's back inside the room. "This looks too much like an assassination attempt, which is not to be taken lightly considering the Domyouji ball is a perfect set up to gather all possible targets in one place. This also has the potential for the reporters to dig some history we've already covered up twice."

"It doesn't matter now what the intent behind that _timely_ distraction was," Suzumebachi says as she wipes her bloodied lips with a towel. She replaces the now soaked towel underneath Rukia's neck with a new one. She then picks up her switch blade once more to carefully open a new wound on the crook of Rukia's neck and shoulder where most of her veins are visible, a sign of the venom's infection. Bloodletting is never a pretty sight and Rangiku is grateful that Rukia is unconscious. Suzumebachi bores her eyes into Domyouji's, as if putting the blame on him without bothering with all the facts.

"You're all the same," Domyouji says. "All you think about is how to cover shit up and lie to the public."

"It's endearing how simple your mind is, Domyouji," Hyourinmaru tells him, "how would you tell the truth to the public, if I may ask?"

"I don't even know what the hell happened because people won't tell me!" Domyouji fists his hands and glares at Hyourinmaru's calm stare. He then looks at Soifon, as if demanding her to make him understand.

Soifon sighs heavily, "Kuchiki wanted to save Makino from all the embarrassment you brought down on that girl. Circumstances just escalated to more than your little drama, _Tsukasa_."

"Yes, and I wonder _why_," Toushiro is uncharacteristically vindictive, his eyes still glued to the bed where Suzumebachi continues to bleed Rukia.

Rangiku claps her hands together once to snap everyone out of their circular arguments. "Back to the main problem, please. We have to release a statement as soon as Rukia is stable. I don't think Ikkaku and Yumichika will be able to hold them off for long."

"Hotel security can kick reporters out."

"Violence is always your solution, isn't it?" Rangiku drawls and stops herself from saying more. Instead, she looks to her seniors and hopes they have a plan.

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

Everyone's focus suddenly shifts from Kurosaki-kun and Abarai-san to the boy on the far end when he stands up and crosses the dojo to reach the door. Orihime can hardly follow the movement of the two people fighting especially when they do the Shunpo moves Tatsuki-chan has told her about, yet somehow the boy is able to get to the other end without trouble. Yoruichi-san gets up to go after him, as well as Rukia-san's brother.

She wonders what's going on. Urahara-san fidgets next to her as if he wants to follow, too, but he doesn't move. He continues to watch Kurosaki-kun with the rest of her friends. It takes a while and when she glances at the door, she sees that only Yoruichi-san has walked back in to return to Urahara-san's side.

He tilts his head as soon as she's seated.

"Rukia's been poisoned. Suzumebachi is trying to stabilize her when Shirayuki received the call."

Orihime gasps and the two adults look at her. She ducks her head in shame for eavesdropping. She turns away from them just in time to see the boy enter the dojo once more.

"Renji, when you're done, head to Tokyo. Byakuya-sama and I will go ahead."

But it's like no one heard him. Abarai-san hasn't acknowledged the order even after the boy's gone. She can still hear the bokkens meeting and the occasional stomp of feet moving or a body falling hard. They're so strong, Kurosaki-kun is so strong. She wonders why she's even here and what help can she still do.

Tessai-san hasn't called for a score for a long while now and Yoruichi-san has said that Rukia-san...

She clutches her chest with both hands, silently praying for the battle to end but not really sure as to which outcome she prefers. She only wishes Kurosaki-kun not to be hurt beyond what she can do to help.

Yoruichi-san brings both her hands up and calls out, "Ichigo! Rukia's in danger!"

"WHAT?"

"Fuck, get out of my way!"

"Damnit!"

Orihime is now confused. She can't tell who's saying what in between expletives. Her eyes struggle to follow the blur of movements, but it's just impossible. The sound she's heard is from the left, but the cloud of dust and a new hole of the dojo wall is to the right.

"Ichigo, _migi-men_, _hidari-kote_, _tsuki_. Point. End match!"

Yoruichi-san whistles and claps, "Very good!" Then she leans over to Urahara-san and mutters, "I should've done that earlier."

"How is Rukia?" he asks her instead.

"Is there something I can do, Yoruichi-san?" Orihime voices her thoughts out, finally. And though her heart bleeds of new pain, she is glad that Kurosaki-kun's hard work has paid off.

Yoruichi-san smiles at her, "We bandage the idiots."

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

_To be continued...._


	21. Chapter 20: Collateral

**Note**: Pardon the huge chunk of replies before the actual story to those who prefer not to see them. There are some stuff that I have to answer to XD Thanks for the honest reviews! They really do help me improve on how to portray the following chapters. I'm so happy this series got as much reviews as it did D: it's unbelievable.

* * *

**to jenniferevans17**: Ooh, thanks for your detailed review! Will reply more through PM as I want to wibble about ShinKumi also XD lol

**to UchihaD'Kid**: I'm sorry to hear you didn't like the Ichigo-Renji end fight. It's Orihime's POV and I actually tried several POVs before I finally decided to leave it as Orihime's. It's been mentioned at the start that the rest of them aren't able to see through Shunpo, so to her, the fight really is as abrupt.

**to giada**: Thanks for the interest XD there'd still be several explosions but it's already at the point where the highest peak is about to take a turn for the resolution. Hence I'm thinking I've less than 10 chapters left.

**to gadez**: lol Thanks for the enthusiasm. I do wonder how some of you knew I'd update on New Year's Day tho lol I wasn't out all day on New Year's and particularly glad about that (so was able to post).

**to Reader**: Was actually reconsidering whether poisoning her was too overboard lol but I'm glad it did fine.

**to ElusiveRaid**: Thank you~ my chapters are inconsistent in terms of length, but I'm happy to know that the pacing is good :D I want to finish this fic before my brain dies out or lost interest. My long fics in the past sometimes don't reach the end because I become too busy or get attracted to other things lol so I'll keep updating this as often as I can before all the distractions.

to **Jiaime Manga** and **FERN-CY**: hee, thanks! I'm relieved that at least some people liked how the Ichi vs Ren fight ended. Was worried that it came out real abrupt and lousy writing (based from another review) instead, but I really can't choose another POV who will be able to portray that end match the way I want as well as Orihime can.

**to ****catherinevellis:** I still want to put in the summary about Domyouji Tsukasa but there isn't enough space. And when I reread this whole story, I realized the bulk is on Rukia's World which Domyouji's a mere dot in lol so I chose the bodyguard role instead. Oooh and thanks, Now I wish all the chapters are action packed lol

**to berry girl: **lol your enthusiasm makes me grin. And yes, you got the jobs right XD but Rukia didn't get the drawing skill from Sodeno (I still think she got it from Byakuya, after I read the Bleach omake that involved Byakuya's seaweed ambassador lol Byakuya's inner dork shows). As for Zangetsu's expensive shades and cloak lol remember they're employed by the imperial court even though they don't have court duties (but ooh, more of this later) and Senbonzakura = so true lol Renji's afraid of her. I wouldn't be surprised if the grocer does know Kendo ;p

**to PureIntentions:** :D Soon soon but I'm glad you noticed the cameo. Thanks!

* * *

[][][][][]

* * *

**Chapter 20: Collateral**

It's the biggest news all over Japan. The grand ball itself is noteworthy and has been on broadcast live in several pop media shows but the attack has brought it to prime time news and has interrupted some regular shows for a special report.

The collapse of the Kuchiki heiress is played on repeat, continuously cycling in several networks as background to the news caster reporting live and awaiting further updates. The guests all have something to say, first about the party and then about the tragedy. Everyone has a theory, and no representatives from either the Domyouji or the Kuchiki have come forward to quench the thirst of the media.

There are frozen shots of a limp Kuchiki in the arms of the Hitsugaya heir, and zooms of her deathly pale arm that dangles lifeless. Speculations arise from all angles, from a possible incurable disease that has befallen the heiress as the reason behind her lack of presence in the public eye for years; to a possible relationship with the concerned Hitsugaya heir, who was first to reach her. Some say that she might have been allergic to the last dish given to her and that the Domyouji chef will be fired for such negligence. The more cynical ones say that this has been an assassination attempt, an attack against Kuchiki Byakuya, who sits alone as Lord Council to the Imperial Court when there should be four. The longer it takes for a public statement to be released, the more the masses welcome outlandish speculations; the more dramatic, the better.

And in the mean time, biographies of the high nobility are being discussed, debated and dug out of archives. Old records of previous Lords and Ladies of the Imperial Court are shown which all lead to the inauguration ceremony of a very young Kuchiki Byakuya, which leads back to the tragedy five years ago.

Lady Shihouin has abdicated her seat of office and has disappeared since. Lord Hitsugaya has died of heart failure while on vacation. Lord Hinamori's plane has crashed on his way back from a meeting in France. And Lord Kuchiki has been shot while making his speech in the public ceremony for Lord Hinamori's funeral. There have been wild speculations that the deaths and disappearance are all connected, no matter how many times the theory has been dismissed by the official representatives. Only Lord Kuchiki's death has been accepted as a terrorist attack and no culprit has been apprehended.

The Imperial Court has lost its leaders in a single year and all the heirs are missing. The Chamber Lords have opened a public hearing with the Prime Minister to dissolve the Court but it has been met with disapproval, both from the public and the Prime Minister. The Court has brought peace to the country and the Court will stay.

However, the country will be paralyzed without its four nobles to meet and negotiate with world leaders or to lobby proposed laws for the approval of the Prime Minister. The country simply cannot function without its limbs.

Amidst this chaos, the Chamber Lords have proposed to open the four seats of the Court to well-respected people from the Chamber by nomination and vote. It will break the one law that hasn't changed for more than nine hundred years but it's inevitable, they've said. And since there is no one in Court to contest the proposal, the amended law can pass by majority vote.

It is to this that Lord Kuchiki Byakuya has turned up. A mere three days later after his father's untimely demise, determined to take office alone despite the unfavorable public opinion to have one so young. His appearance has taken the world's attention and he's held it since.

And though his handsome face has graced societal and news magazines alike, there is nothing about him that is not about work. No one has heard of the Imperial Court since then, nothing of interest for the gossip mongers at least.

Lord Byakuya leads an austere life.

But the curtains have lifted and now the missing heirs have turned up, confirmed by some youngsters in the ball that the future council members have been around all this time in Eitoku Academy. All eyes and ears are now on these young ones and the country waits with bated breath whether the future court will lose its first tonight. There is also a question that lingers, where is the Lady Hinamori?

It's a tragedy. It's a mystery. People love it.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

Byakuya takes a moment inside the bedroom assigned to Rukia. She hasn't woken up once since his arrival. It's disturbing how she's grown up to look so much like Hisana. He can only hope Rukia doesn't follow Hisana's steps in dying at the young age of seventeen.

Her vital statistics are now stable and she's only asleep, recuperating from the blood loss mostly. It's taken an entire hour of careful but primitive blood-letting and her neck and shoulders are scarred for now, but she's never come close to death in that short time at least. He's been told as much by Suzumebachi and Soifon, with her head bowed in shame for the misjudgment.

This shouldn't have happened.

They would've simply tightened security once Rukia's body language reveals that she's a capable girl. That revelation would've only forced the mastermind to take another step back and attack more carefully, which is more manageable than what they have now. Several covers have been blown, particularly those of the three escorts.

There is a knock on the door and Byakuya doesn't turn his gaze away from the sleeping Rukia.

His public relations officer doesn't bother to enter and simply stays by the doorway. "Have you decided on a statement, Byakuya-sama? The speculations are getting out of hand and they've already dug up the incident five years ago. Not close to the truth, but it's only a matter of time before they find another couple of deaths."

Byakuya closes his eyes. "I will speak with Domyouji Kaede first."

The slight shuffle of feet indicates that his officer has left to search for the Domyouji. While he waits, he ponders on what possible mistakes he's committed to have things end up this way. Perhaps he should've let Rukia know of the entire plan with Toushiro and Soifon and maybe she would've been more aware of her own actions. But at the time, she's hardly responding to anybody and her wounds have been too fresh.

He frowns. Having her knowledge limited to general things has been perfect to maintain the illusion of vulnerability around the three of them. Toushiro and Soifon unconsciously move like trained soldiers half the time but Rukia's naiveté softens the hard edge of the two. He supposes he needs to reevaluate things.

Sounds of incoming footsteps are muffled on carpet but Byakuya hears nonetheless. He turns his head to acknowledge the new visitor, "Kaede-dono."

"Byakuya-dono," Kaede tips her head in greeting. She stops by the side of the bed next to him, her calculating eyes on his sister. They have no choice but to allow her _some_ truths. It's inevitable at this point with Domyouji Tsukasa and his loud attitude at close proximity. "Your sister is too kind."

And coming from Kaede, it might as well be an insult. It is a weakness, he knows that very well. But Rukia is also a soldier and she knows what is required of her. "She is young," Byakuya dismisses without agreeing outright. "I trust you've been told of the situation."

"Most of it," Kaede nods. "The situation in Eitoku has been disclosed as well. Tsukasa-san and Rukia-san have been explosive."

It's hard to have Kaede so involved and knowledgeable. Everything to her is an investment, including this friendship they have between old money. The Domyouji are not as old as the Kuchiki, not even part of the lesser nobles when aristocracy ruled Japan completely. However, the Domyouji are one of the first entrepreneurs when the country embraced capitalism a couple of centuries ago and they are good business partners in terms of profit, if less honorable in practice sometimes. Byakuya refuses to make an enemy out of such an important ally, and he knows she feels the same. They can both cripple each other if forced to do so.

"A statement to confirm an assassination attempt tonight will put everyone in your guest list under public suspicion. On the positive side, the most public and influential will go out of their way to clean their image by all means necessary."

"Mostly by charitable institutions and new business partnerships and establishments to regain public trust," Kaede nods, following his train of thought. He has to admire that in a person. "On the other hand, it will imply that my security measures had been breached and all the important people will feel less inclined to attend another high profile gathering for a long while if I am to host it."

Byakuya nods, glad that he doesn't have to say as much. "A hole in the security is easy to mend. And you are known to be a perfectionist." Which means the entire security personnel of the Domyouji Hotel will be replaced. A lot of people will lose their jobs in the morning, but the new establishments will be able to open new employment to mitigate this. He'll have to make Renji see to the list of personnel in the next few days to see how many they can provide work for.

"That is true." Kaede steps closer to the bed and brushes the stray strands of hair off Rukia's face like a mother might. "There is also the matter of redirecting the media off tonight's chaotic mess. We must give them something else to talk about."

Byakuya calculates this new proposition to what is currently happening in Karakura, and sees the advantage. "Rukia's birthday is in a few weeks."

Kaede sits on the bed and smirks at him.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

"Why am I being kept here?!" Renji screams and starts coughing. He clutches his bandaged throat and turns all his pain to a glare and directs it at Ichigo. That last throat stab almost killed him, it's a good thing the kid uses a bamboo sword and it slid sideways off his throat after the initial hit. "I need to get to Tokyo damnit!"

"And I'm going with him!" Ichigo slams his fist on the armrest of the couch. He's not as heavily wrapped up as Renji is, and that's another thing to make a grudge about in Renji's book.

"No you're not! You're not hired yet, boy!"

"It's Kurosaki Ichigo, goddamnit. You sore loser, at least remember my name!"

Yoruichi calmly walks behind the couch and slaps both of their heads. "Boys, shut up. And Renji, you can't go there half-mummified. What'll Rukia say? Moreover, what will _you_ say to Rukia if she asks what happened."

"I'd like to have that option _still_ available when I get there," Renji replies seriously. The TV's been on the entire time since they finished bandaging him and Ichigo up so they can keep tabs on what's going on out there. It's been several hours and still no updates from the Tokyo News Report. So much dirt has been dug out already but he's relieved that no one's come close to the truth.

"Rukia's alive," Ichigo insists next to him.

"And how do you know that, huh?" Renji whirls around and gets in his face, still pissed off that he's lost to this brat. The barrage of attacks came out of nowhere during that last leg of the match, he hasn't had the time to blink when the first one came before he's felt another strike. If the kid opened the duel with that speed and ferocity, it might've ended faster. Obviously he needs to have a long word with Zabimaru and raise the difficulty of his training. A rookie just beat him. Impossible!

"She's not allowed to die," Ichigo glares back. "And she's tough, so she shouldn't die that easily." He turns away and watches the boring biographies of Court Lords and Ladies of long ago already rotting six feet under. Even the dead can't rest in this society.

Renji scowls at him. The kind of skill this kid has shown can't possibly have been the same as the one when they've first met. There's been some training there that sharpened natural instinct and talent to what it has become tonight. "Give it up already. She's way out of your league."

"I don't give a fuck what you have to say!" Ichigo snaps in Renji's face. "You're done. I won. What you say means nothing to me."

"Look, _Ichigo_, just get your head out of your ass for a bit and look around you!" Renji's face turns red, suddenly furious. He throws a hand towards the huge screen of the TV where ancestors of the Kuchiki, Hitsugaya, Shihouin and Hinamori are being discussed. "_That_ is Rukia's world! Do you even understand her world? Who she is? What she is?"

"She's Rukia. I don't see what the fuck's up your ass and you're bitching at me nonstop," Ichigo snarls. "Rukia is over there," Ichigo points at the news which hasn't given them any update on what's happened still, "and I'm stuck here and I am going to make my way over there if I have to run YOU through again, then Sodeno THEN Byakuya. And whoever else is in the way." Ichigo picks up his bamboo sword from the floor and leans over Renji, ready to make that threat a physical one.

They both receive another whack from Yoruichi who apparently hasn't moved from her strategic spot.

Renji glares at Yoruichi, "Okay, stop that! It's annoying!"

She just shrugs then turns to Ichigo. "Stay put, Ichigo. You're not running through anybody to get your ass in Tokyo anytime soon. Let the media do their job."

"The joy of modern day technology," Urahara calmly comments as he reclines against his leather la-z-boy. He yawns and stretches, "It's incredibly late, though. The news kept everyone up, I bet."

At least the other kids already went home. Renji doesn't think he can handle any more noise, particularly those of congratulations towards Ichigo. "Why don't you go home like all your little friends, Ichigo?"

Ichigo yells in frustration and clutches his hair. Then he punches Renji.

"Fucking A!" Renji grabs his nose and tests it if it's broken again. Damn this kid!

"Do you want a round two? Because I'm going to beat you again and then I'll make sure you can't talk anymore after!"

"Damnit," Renji tips his head up and holds his bleeding nose. At least it's not broken. "I can take you anytime, bastard!"

"Game on!"

"And game off," Yoruichi says as yet another whack hits them both. So much abuse in this damned house. He certainly doesn't miss _that_ part of his life.

Urahara laughs at them as Yoruichi makes her spot a permanent one by swinging one leg over to slide between Renji and Ichigo. "Let's be one big happy family and watch the news, why don't we?"

"One big happy family, my ass," Renji mutters darkly. "Which dump did you find this freak of a kid, Urahara?"

"Wasn't me," Urahara grins at him. "Rukia did, too."

Renji huffs and crosses his arms. He winces in both physical pain from his ribs and from the implication that he has something in common with the kid. "So what did Rukia do to you, Ichigo?"

"Just stop talking to me, will you?"

"What the hell? I'm asking a decent question here!" Kid has serious issues and needs anger management.

"She saved me," is the eventual reply.

Renji can't see Ichigo's expression because of Yoruichi, but he doesn't have to. He knows that feeling and he's probably seen the same expression in the mirror once upon a time. He looks down at his hands then up to see Urahara and Yoruichi carefully looking away from him or Ichigo's side of the couch. Their eyes set on the television screen instead.

"Yeah, she does that."

He still remembers the violet kimono she wore that day. It looked expensive so he's dismissed her as one of the many rich brats taking a tour in Karakura for some unknown reason. They've both been staring outside a bakeshop, drooling at the huge cakes on display. And then she's asked him if he's hungry. Of course. He's an orphan who has to make do with what he finds. Hunger is all he's ever known before he's met her.

"Wait here!" She's gone inside, bought a cake and shared it with him out in that cold winter evening. Apparently she's lost her way and doesn't remember at all the streets she's been to. She gets distracted by everything and has this tendency to follow anything that catches her eyes. She's become hungry and found herself outside that bakeshop with a riffraff like him.

She's tailed him since and he's taught her how to steal. He's stolen simple clothes for her and they sold the one she's worn for a week. It's brought in some money and they've lived on it for a while. But what can two kids do in a big city like Karakura? They've joined with other kids, have stolen with other kids and have lived with other kids under bridges and inside alleys. And if it's got too cold, they sneak inside the city library and squat in the basement with the warm machines. Nomads, that's what they've been and it's been one hell of an adventure for children. They've often joked that they're the lost boys and she's the manly Wendy.

He still doesn't know how the hell they survived that.

One day she's told them that she found someone who gives free lunch. They've followed her and ended up meeting Urahara.

Renji snorts to keep himself from laughing. He glances at Urahara off to the side, half asleep in his leather chair and can't believe this is the same guy who's opened his door to a group of lost children asking for free lunch. He's an eccentric geek who's spent more time hacking computers than with actual people. It's been a good and simple life, where the children tell Urahara of the world outside and he feeds them, and lets them help him with his inventions and trinkets in his odd house. Urahara's often said they're his little helpers. Two years where they've lived in a world of their own make.

Up until a haggard fourteen-year-old Byakuya's shown up with Yoruichi outside Urahara's humble shack. So many lives have changed since. One little act of kindness has brought Renji this life of privilege and status. Sometimes, he wishes he's done more for Rukia than to watch her from afar.

He's tried so hard to please his betters he's lost sight of her. And now he wonders if it's too late to stand by her like he used to as a child.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

It's almost six hours since the report of Rukia's collapse before the newsbreak flashes back for a special report. Everyone in the living room has already fallen asleep so Yoruichi first shakes Urahara then grabs the remote to crank the volume up. Renji and Ichigo predictably snap awake at the sudden blare of sounds.

Urahara straightens in his chair when he sees the imperial house doctor enter the function room dedicated for the media. The entire room is silent as the doctor makes her way to the podium, taking her time in doing so whether to torture the crowd or just for dramatic effect.

Yoruichi has known Unohana Retsu as a child and is glad to see the lady doing well, and looking good, too. She still looks the same with that motherly demeanor and long braided hair. But to have the undisputed medical authority in all of Japan involved means Byakuya needed to convince the public and to have as little doubt as possible directed towards the people directly involved. After all, Unohana is the one who announced Lord Hitsugaya's heart condition and has made the entire society believe it's a natural death when the diseased Lord's been the prime example of a healthy man all his life.

"I would like to extend my sympathies to the Domyouji family that this has to happen during an important gathering." Unohana bows her head slightly and allows a short silence before she continues, "Kuchiki Rukia has been poisoned tonight. She has absorbed a type of neurotoxin and the test shows it as Batrachotoxin, which causes almost instantaneous nerve paralysis if injected. However, there are no visible marks on the young lady and the only other way to infect her is thru absorption by skin contact or food intake."

There are gasps all over the room and the questions flare up. There have been over a thousand guests in the Domyouji ball who have likely eaten the same food. Unohana raises a hand for silence and she refuses to speak until the whole room quiets down.

"Thank you," she says when they finally comply. "Continuing, rest assured that the kitchen and prepared food have already been investigated on the moment we found out the type of toxin. The food in the kitchen are cleared, which means only Kuchiki Rukia has taken it if it was the food. It is more plausible that she's absorbed it through skin contact. I will only accept questions that concern the toxin and Kuchiki Rukia's health."

Again, the reporters all raise their arms or scream the question. There is one that is loud and clear from the back, "Is there an antidote?"

"No, there currently is no effective antidote. However, I am glad to impart that the heiress has not taken a lethal dosage, which is why I am more inclined to believe that this is from skin contact. Her paralysis isn't immediate and the toxin had the time to fester and be absorbed by the body's natural sweat before it finally affected her late in the party."

"Are you implying that one of the guests who kissed her hand or cheek… or danced with her did this?" asks another one from the back.

Unohana is every inch the professional and doesn't falter when she says, "No comment."

"Is the heiress going to survive this?"

"She is fighting for her life at the moment but we are confident that we can treat the poison by modeling it after similar batrachotoxin poisons."

At this point, Yoruichi mutes the television which has earned protests from both Renji and Ichigo. "We've heard all we need to know. Rukia is safe and sound."

"What? Where'd you get that? She just said that Rukia's dying!" Ichigo stands up and gets pushed down by Yoruichi's hand.

She shakes her head. "The questions thrown at her are planned. There are a lot of reporters in front of her who she could've answered, but the ones she did always came from the back. Didn't you notice?" She looks at Urahara for back up and is given one then she peers at Renji who has stayed silent. "What do you think, Renji?"

"It's a cover. So something else happened… and someone needs to be blamed, so they're directing the blame to a guest no one will be able to pinpoint…" Renji's brows furrow as he mumbles his train of thought, "… which means they either don't know who did it or they _do_ and they're redirecting attention…"

She nods in approval.

"But we still don't know what really happened," Urahara finishes for Renji.

Ichigo doesn't look satisfied with all this, "What are you all rambling about?"

"Only two things are real in all that: Rukia has been poisoned and they have it treated already. Unohana-san will not say they can treat it if she doesn't already know its outcome," Yoruichi tells him. It's the art of public speaking, hide the truth in excessive information and then direct public opinion by appealing to the emotions of the audience. And now, the media has an entire guest list to discuss and be suspicious about. "She just built up enough room for the masses to speculate on."

This certainly will occupy the media for a while. Attention has been parried, but from what? She glances at Urahara who tends to see these things better than her. He looks thoughtful, as always, as he stares at the screen to read Unohana's body language – what little there is to show.

"So Rukia's safe?" Ichigo's glares down at his fists on his lap, his whole body is trembling.

"Yes," Yoruichi sighs but she doesn't say what follows after that in her mind. For how long is the question. This is just a reminder that some things are out of their hands and even Byakuya's overprotective paranoia isn't full proof. They're already down one heir. If last night's been a successful assassination, they might've lost another.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

_To be continued…_


	22. Chapter 21: A Different Wind

Note: To everyone who has read this far, a big THANK YOU. Really. I'm still amazed that you've followed this Bleach-Hana Yori Dango (which I call hanableach) willingly.

* * *

**to UverWorld fan**: lol I think it's so obvious who one of the Chamber Lords is XD  
**  
to XxxYuuko**: Thanks! To think the domxruki angle is what started this whole AU and it took 20 chapters to get there wtf lol

**to BlackWolf41**: Thank you :) I try to update as fast as I can while I still have a lot of time in my hands.

**to gadez**: XD I can't promise daily updates, but give or take 2-3 days in between. I'm not as busy at the moment in RL.

**to ichilover**: Hee. Okay, I just might do that lost boys and the manly Wendy side story sometime later.

* * *

[][][][][][]

* * *

**Chapter 21: A Different Wind**

"I need to get out of here." Domyouji closes his phone and slides the balcony doors shut. He doesn't sit down and continues to walk around the lounge from corner to corner. He's been doing that all morning and it's starting to grate Toushiro's frayed nerves.

"I'm sure Domyouji plays a very important role in the future and hopefully by then he's mature enough. But I think we can have one more fluke. It's just us in here, anyway," Soifon mutters under her breath, _then_ she looks at Toushiro as if telling him what can go wrong if Domyouji just drops dead right there and they can have a semblance of peace.

He sighs at her. Byakuya's silence must've had more impact on her than if he lectured her last night. She wants to retaliate but there's no target for her anger and frustration.

When he doesn't say anything, she drops her head and sighs into her hands, "What a mess."

And it is.

They've been told to just sleep the night off and stay put. No one is to leave the pent house at all costs, unless they're about to die and Madarama saying that is as good as a promise. They've waited for hours before an official statement is released to the public, just to have the illusion that there's a quick investigation happening behind closed doors.

"Sit down, Domyouji," Toushiro tells the agitated heir.

Domyouji turns and points his phone, "You don't order me!"

Toushiro leans back against the couch and closes his eyes. He's too tired to entertain this nonsense. He's been restless all night, even in his sleep. The sight of Rukia in her bed has hit too close to home that he wants to go and visit Momo. It's been a while after all.

He is suddenly smothered by large breasts and he grabs the hands around his head. Damn Matsumoto trying to kill him by suffocation. He struggles hard but she refuses to let go. "Matsumoto!"

"How is my boy?" Matsumoto giggles, but he knows she's just worried. He pushes away from her with a scowl.

"I'm not a child so let me go." She lets him go then and he's glad. He straightens his shirt and tries to regain some dignity, "What's going on?"

"Nothing so far. Have you all eaten breakfast?" She turns to Soifon and even Domyouji but only Soifon acknowledges her with a nod. Domyouji is back outside and on the phone again.

Soifon tilts her head. "How's Rukia?" Her concern seems genuine and Toushiro has to re-evaluate the Shihouin heir. He's always thought that of the three of them, Soifon has the more inclination to be dangerous.

"Already up and about. She should be out soon," Matsumoto smiles at her and there is relief in Soifon's features that's so blatant, it's actually refreshing to see her so human.

When Rukia enters, she's wearing a turtleneck sweater and both he and Soifon frown at it. He supposes she can't exactly parade in her normal wear for a few days. She greets them with a, "Which part of 'Hit me' is 'Poison me'?"

"Look…" Soifon starts and stands up but Rukia shakes her head and tries to smile.

"Worked better than if I just fainted, so all's good."

"You're weird, Kuchiki," Soifon says instead.

"Yeah, I've been told." Rukia snorts and walks over to the couch and sits to join them. "What'll happen now? I just saw nii-sama and he said to just sit and wait. Wait for what?"

Toushiro shrugs, honestly unsure of what will happen. A change of plans, definitely. An assassination attempt is now common knowledge so Japan has once again lost its illusion of political stability in the high court. Wasn't the purpose of the cover up years ago to maintain the façade to the world that nothing is wrong? And that's why they tried to keep the investigation under the table all this time? "I don't know, Kuchiki. I really don't know what your brother has in mind this time."

"This time?" Rukia begins to scowl and Toushiro rears back his mind to think what he's just said. He's grateful that Domyouji does what he does best, interrupt Rukia. Her scowl darkens immediately when Domyouji's shadow reaches her and he shoves a phone in her face. "What do you want?"

"Talk to Makino. She's been worried all night, _little_ _princess_." She grabs the phone but doesn't forget to shove him out of her way as she walks towards the balcony where the best reception is.

"Are you all right, Makino-san?" she asks first before she's completely out of hearing range from the rest of the people in the room. Toushiro shakes his head; of course she's concerned about Makino when she's the one who's been poisoned and bled all night for it.

Domyouji plops on the space Rukia left and drops his arms across his eyes. "Some birthday."

Toushiro grits his teeth and quickly glances at Soifon who is also keeping her annoyance in check. He's never seen such a selfish person all his life. He feels a hand on his shoulder and looks over at Matsumoto, who is shaking her head. He's silently grateful when he sees a phone fly across and hit Domyouji's head.

"What the fuck?!" Domyouji sits up and picks up his phone while glaring at Rukia. She has her arms crossed, her stance wide and it doesn't look like losing several pints of blood hours ago weakened her. She does look a bit paler than normal, however.

"What the fuck is what I should be asking _you_," Rukia walks over to him and stabs her index on his temple. Toushiro almost laughs. With Domyouji sitting down, Rukia can reach him anywhere. "Don't you _care_ at all what Makino felt last night? Your mother is _scary_ and this is _me_ talking already."

"Makino's a strong girl," Domyouji slaps her persistent hand away with noticeably less force than he normally does against Rukia. "She's different from all of you."

"Don't you dare start calling _us_ weak," Soifon starts.

Rukia growls and fists her hands, still glaring at Domyouji. "I want to open up your head and start scrubbing your brain and maybe all the muck in there gets cleaned. You really can't think. You just don't send someone you like out there to be ridiculed in front of so many people! By your own mother, too!"

Matsumoto stands up and lifts Rukia away before she launches herself onto Domyouji. "Everyone's still on this floor, Rukia. They can hear you."

Rukia clams her mouth shut, but she's nowhere near calm. Domyouji crosses his arms and sneers, as if he's won something. Toushiro feels a migraine coming.

"You're afraid of my mother," Domyouji states in a deliberate manner.

Oh, wonderful. Toushiro slams the back of his head against his couch with a groan. Even Matsumoto can't hold Rukia this time when she jumps Domyouji. They topple over including that couch as Rukia bangs Domyouji's head on the floor once, "I'm afraid _for_ Makino. I know you're stupid, but you can't possibly be _this_ stupid."

"What is going on here?" Domyouji Kaede raises an eyebrow at the sight of Rukia about ready to strangle her son. Kuchiki Byakuya is next to her. Both of them already in suits and ready to leave for work, it seems.

Toushiro and Soifon stand to attention, while Matsumoto gets back up on her feet from where Rukia's thrown her earlier.

"Rukia," Byakuya calls and on instinct, Rukia's back stiffens and she stands up. But not before banging Domyouji's head one more time. Soifon and Toushiro look at each other, faces unreadable but he can bet she's just as amused as him.

"Bitch." Domyouji hisses and stands up as well, and also raises his hand to hit Rukia. It doesn't reach her, though. The boy looks stunned, for once but he doesn't shrink from Byakuya's cold stare. He does pull his arm away from the firm grip and instead retaliates by glaring at Rukia. She returns it with equal anger while she moves to stand next to her brother.

"Oh good, going to ask big brother to beat me up?" Domyouji sneers.

Several jaws drop and Toushiro knows his is one of them. He can't believe the boy just did that. Rukia looks just as startled and even Domyouji Kaede's eyes are wide in surprise. Of everyone, only Byakuya hasn't twitched. He doesn't stop Rukia from re-launching herself at Domyouji though.

"I can do that just fine," she hisses. She lands one hit before Byakuya steps in and Toushiro thinks that's on purpose. She's like a rabid creature that Byakuya's leashed sometimes.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

Byakuya keeps a hand firm on Rukia's shoulder. His grip isn't hard, but it won't take much to break her shoulder if she jumps off again. He isn't concerned much about her well being as he is about the Tsukasa boy. He can tell that the Domyouji heir has had training as well with how he moves, probably a black belt in karate and judo at most, judging from how he's taken the fall the first time. It's still nothing to Rukia if and when she gets her hands on a solid weapon and there are plenty in the room. Her natural instinct is still to survive and it's a good thing that the violent boy hasn't forced her to think she's in any danger despite what he's heard on the happenings in Eitoku. He is having second thoughts about the future.

He only lets her go when he feels her relax, control firmly back in place. He nods his approval and she walks towards one of the chairs to sit down. The others do the same.

Kaede is the first to speak. "The masses know that Rukia-san is still in heavy medication so we can't allow her to be seen, and by extension the rest of you. You are to stay in one of our resorts for a few days until everything is calm. An assassin is loose and security around all of you, also in Eitoku, will be tighter."

"That's not even true!" Tsukasa slaps his hand on his leg as he stands up. Byakuya grants him a bored stare before he shifts to look at Matsumoto. She understands and nods. She will chain that boy if necessary.

"Tsukasa-san will join you to extend the _Domyouji's_ _welcome_ towards the Kuchiki, Hitsugaya and Shihouin. You are all perfectly safe in Eitoku Academy, as well as all the areas the Domyouji owns," Kaede says this while facing Tsukasa, and the boy tries to glare but he ducks his head in defeat eventually. It's for propriety's sake that she is ordering her son to go, but in Byakuya's mind, this is to guarantee that the press will only have access to information they are going to let out in the next couple of days. It will be a very busy couple of days in his calendar.

Byakuya nods his thanks and picks up from here. "Once you return to Karakura, it's no longer necessary for Matsumoto-san, Ayasegawa-san and Madarama-san to pretend that they are students. They will be around Eitoku, nonetheless."

He can see that there are still questions that linger in the air, but he can't entertain those at the moment. Not until everyone, particularly Kaede, is off this building. There's much work to be done in the office as well. Even now, he can feel his phone vibrate inside his coat and knows it's the Prime Minister without looking. He's been ignoring that call since he woke up this morning.

"Kaede-dono and I will handle the press. All of you can go about with business as usual once things have settled here." Toushiro nods at this and everything is settled for now. Byakuya's message is simple, be careful baits and behave. All of them are open targets now. If he is to think like an assassin, he would have timed how quick the response was from when Rukia has fallen to when Matsumoto has reached her side and how fast they have been able to leave the ballroom and into safety. It's the single crucial moment in that entire mess and they have lost that card.

The Domyouji problem is new. He knows that Kaede has her own roster of enemies and it's something that shouldn't matter to him. But as of last night, he has to consider this possibility. Rukia has made herself a target based entirely on Kaede's extravagant show of welcome in singling her out. Renji hasn't showed up at all, which means he's lost and is injured enough that Yoruichi hasn't let him go. Too many problems happening all at once, and he has to split his attention to cover all these. Byakuya's hand twitches as he clamps down the urge to rub his head in front of all these people.

"I've arranged for your transportation and it will be here in an hour. Please prepare."

The three teens stand and say their thanks before leaving for their respective rooms to do just that. Matsumoto also excuses herself to find her team and pass the information. Once everyone's left the room, Tsukasa stands up and in a miraculously calm tone, asks them what's going on.

Kaede pats Tsukasa's arm, "Damage control, my son. The media will run around in circles while you're all gone. You will have to trust us."

Tsukasa looks far from satisfied but he leaves for his rooms anyway. Byakuya watches his back for a while before meeting Kaede's eyes.

"They will be perfect," she tells him.

Byakuya resists saying his real thoughts. He has to consider other things. He would have chosen someone else for Rukia, a proper gentleman and with better training than this loudmouth but there are advantages to this other than the obvious alliance with the Domyouji clan.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

Everybody is lying in his face.

Tsukasa stomps across his room, yanking his clothes from the closet and shoving them in his suitcase. He's already told Rui where he'll be and he knows his friends will try and get there, too. Possibly with Makino if she'll let them. It would've been a perfect time to spend together for winter break, but the nobles will be there, too. That's going to suck.

Actually, everything does suck. He's just remembered everybody is lying to him. He drops all his clothes on the bed and marches out, across the long hallway and onto the east wing. The lounge there is empty, so is the entire hall that connects the bedrooms. Matsumoto, Madarama and Ayasegawa are nowhere in the entire suite, probably packing too. Huh, they call this tight security?

He goes straight to Rukia's room and slams it open. "You!"

"What the hell do you want now?! This is my room!" She has her arms full of clothes and her turtleneck's gone. She's only wearing a shirt and he can see all the fresh scars on the back of her neck and visible skin. He still can't believe her own friend poisoned her and _on purpose_. Who the hell does that kind of shit to a _friend_?

He closes the door and locks it. Her stance immediately changes as she dumps her clothes on the bed. And just like that, he knows she'll kick him so he raises both hands up to stop her. "Look, I'm not here to fight."

"Yeah, right."

"Goddamnit, stop being such a pain!"

She opens her mouth and he clamps it with his hand. He's so grateful she's small and he can reach her fast. "I just need to know what's going on. Don't scream when I take my hand off."

She rolls her eyes and he lets go. She punches him first and he whacks her back.

"You're not supposed to hit girls!" She kicks his shin _hard_ and he actually loses his balance enough to grab the bed and sit on it. God, women are impossible to handle.

"You're no girl, bitch. Just tell me the fuck's going on and then I'll leave." Of the three nobles, she's the only one who's been perfectly honest once that faker persona's been dropped. So he figures she's the only one he can go to if he wants real answers.

She shrugs and walks over to a chair, which she pulls closer to the bed so they're facing each other. "I don't know much, either. I didn't plan this, you know. _This_ is when shit happens."

"So you just bow down like a good little girl and follow what your big brother tells you to do. Great. Wimps. All of you." He shakes his head and drops it in his hands, frustrated. The one time he sees his mother and this happens. Nothing ever goes right in this fucked up world.

There is a knock on the door and Madarama hollers from outside, "You alright in there, Rukia?!"

"Yeah!" she yells back, "just tripped on something!" She shrugs when Tsukasa raises his head to look at her.

"'Ayt! Hurry up before Rangiku decides she wants to help you pack!" The door handle stops rattling and they're left alone once more. Tsukasa has to wonder if this is normal for Rukia to always be checked with every little noise. It seems like he has more freedom than she does.

She stands back up and slaps his knees out of the way so she can get back to the clothes he's sat on accidentally. He moves and sits on the chair instead, thinking as he watches her pack.

"What are you still doing here? I already told you I don't know anything."

"Do you like being a Kuchiki?"

Her grip on a piece of dress tightens and she turns her back on him. She continues to pack, folding each piece properly before putting them inside with the rest. "I _am_ a Kuchiki."

"But if you have a choice…" he leans over, curious. He's never talked about something like this with anybody before but it's a topic he and his friends all share and understand. This is the first time he's seen that Kuchiki Byakuya, and he's so similar to Kaede that Tsukasa almost feels some sort of kinship.

"Stupid," she says after a long silence. Her back is still turned. "You don't put Makino in that kind of situation ever again, do you hear me? Spend as much time as you want with her now and be happy but you should never have let your mother seen her."

Tsukasa scowls at her back. He hates being talked down to or people not facing him when they're supposedly having a conversation. "I told you, she's a strong girl. She can take on anything and win, even up against my mother who's a real bitch, I tell you. And face me."

"I know she's a strong girl," Rukia sighs. "But don't you understand what your mother's capable of?" This time, she finally turns around and sits on the bed. "You can't really be this stupid, are you?"

He snaps at her, "Will you just stop insulting me!" Then he shrugs, "I believe in Makino. And if we're together, shit can happen but everything will be just fine."

Her smile is bitter.

"What's with that look? You don't believe me? Hah! So she doesn't know how to play the piano, but she banged on those keys anyway. And her birthday gift to me is the best I've received!" Tsukasa stands up and starts waving his hands while he paces the length of the room. "She gave me baked cookies shaped like my face! Who puts up so much effort like that nowadays? Certainly not you. Not even me. And she's not stupid, either. She doesn't want to go to the party and I was worried she really won't, but she showed up anyway because she knows it's important to me. That's my Makino Tsukushi." His heart hurts for some reason and he stops his rant. He's not as stupid as what Rukia's saying and he can see what she's getting at. He just refuses to understand it. "I don't see anything wrong being with her. She makes me happy and you'd think a mother would want that for her son."

"You're so simple-minded."

"Hey!" He whirls around and points a finger at her. He stops short at what he sees. Her head is bent low and she's looking down at her palms, a sad smile on her face and her eyes are suspiciously wet. But she's not crying. "Hey."

"It's never just about you or who you like or what you want, stupid." She looks up at him, eyes tired and weary and her usual stiff back is slouched. He's forgotten again that she's been poisoned in indirectly helping Makino, no matter how strange and stupid her original idea has been. It's a strange sight to see her vulnerable. "A lot of things happen out there and I don't have to say these, really. You're a Domyouji, I'm sure you understand these things no matter how stupid you act."

"First, stop calling me stupid. I have a name, _little princess_." She twitches at it and he feels justified. He walks back to the chair and sits so he can look at her properly. "Second, I know I'm a Domyouji. Last, I don't see the problem at all. It's just a name to me but everyone else makes a big deal out of it, even you."

"All right, _Tsukasa,_" she rolls her eyes. She begins to speak in a very slow manner, careful in enunciating each word, "You just said the main problem. Everyone else makes a big deal out of a name _because_ it's _not_ an ordinary name. Do you hear me talking?" Again she sighs, "Stop being such a brat and live with it. No one's stopping you to be Makino's friend, certainly not me. Just think twice before you drag her into your mess because you two aren't the only people involved. Not when it concerns you."

Later, he'll wonder why he wants to convince her and make her see how _he _sees this fucked up world. Perhaps because she's Makino's friend, or maybe he sees something that might _be_ him. A scary shitty thought to consider and he stops that right there. "Tell me what you want."

"What?" She blinks back at him.

"Yeah, just anything. What do you want to do right now?" He leans back against the chair and crosses his arms.

"Well, I want to go back to Karakura…"

He nods. "Then let's go back to Karakura."

She gapes at him. "But we're leaving for your damned resort in less than an hour! And I still have to pack. Get out of my room!"

"See, that's your problem. You want something and then you _don't_ do it. You don't even try." He points a finger close to her face, "And that is why you're a wimp."

The intensity of her glare goes up another notch as she slaps his hand away. "Foresight is not cowardice. Let's say I do go to Karakura now. It's a long drive by car, this whole building is swarming with the press and if someone recognizes me then all the work my brother and your mother have done goes down the drain! I am _not_ like you, you _selfish_ arrogant fool!"

"Then I'd rather be that fool than be a tool for whatever scheme your brother and my mother are planning! I am _not_ _blind_. Something is going on here and I don't know what it is. And obviously you don't know it either!" He stands up and digs in her bags until he finds a scarf, a hat and then walks over to the closet to find a coat. "Who's more stupid now?"

"What are you doing?!" She grabs his shirt, but he turns around and throws a coat to her face.

"First we're going to Karakura. We'll figure out the rest when we're there. I'll pass by Makino's house. Who knows how long we'll be in that stupid resort?"

"Who said I'm going with you?" She throws her coat back at him and he grunts in frustration. And he actually thought she might be different than all the rich brats out there? Hah. Not even. But there's enough fight in her that he does recognize as his own, that one that wants to break away.

He doesn't say anything when he reaches a hand out, her coat still in his hand.

"I can't leave. They'll think I was kidnapped or worse, they'll _say_ I was kidnapped while my brother sends…"

"Ah shut the hell up," Tsukasa throws her the coat once more and he walks towards the dresser to find some paper. He quickly writes a note that says they went out and will follow. "You have so many buts. I'll just grab my coat and shit, you better be covered and unrecognizable by then."

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

Two people sprint out of the elevator once it dings open and they navigate the labyrinth of the basement parking with the boy leading ahead. Both are dressed in dull colors, but it's still unmistakable who they are to those who know what to look for. Fortunately for them, there is only one guy stepping out of his car.

The smaller of the two runs over the guy who has stepped in her way, and he grabs her arm.

"Hello, Rukia-chan."

She frowns, dark shades covering her eyes. "Who?"

The taller one with her turns and pushes him back, while grabbing her other arm. He lets go and only grins as he watches them turn the corner.

He sees them again inside a car and he brings his hand up, index and thumb out.

"Bang."

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

_To be continued…_


	23. Chapter 22: A Moment of Weakness

**Note**: To the ones asking where Sodeno's been... XD you will know. And I finally reached 100 reviews, win! Cheer! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and you've made me want to write and update as fast as I can. Thanks!

* * *

**to DancerGrl16**: Thanks for the review :D no need to apologize but I'm glad you've given me a review finally XDDD

**to Jiaime Manga**: :D I'm glad the story still manages to surprise you!

**to TwilightAmethyst**: I'll have to reply thru PM or I'll take up too much space here XD

**to jenniferevans17**: :O I haven't even replied to your PM yet lol I'm sorry for taking so long. Will reply after I post this (and get some sleep first).

**to gadez**: Yes you're the 100th reviewer! Have I told you I'm really really happy to see you consistently review? It feels so nice to have someone read this whole thing from chapter 1 and you were one of the firsts to give this story a try. Thank you!

* * *

[][][][][]

* * *

**Chapter 22: A Moment of Weakness**

The Legend of Four Noble Lords is at it goes: A man of honor who has served the imperial army the longest as its general has turned his back to prestige and power once the frailty of human greed has ruled the emperor. He is to be known as the Lord Kuchiki, the lone officer who has voiced his disagreement and has been hunted since. It is his will that has started the spark of rebellion and given hope to the silenced people. And in his time of need, he has found the strength in three others.

Lord Hinamori is a kind man who has won the heart and trust of the people who in turn have opened their homes to rejuvenate the starving and hopeless rebel soldiers. Lord Shihouin is a man known to have the might of a hundred men has brought his leagues of equally skilled swordsmen to fight and turn the tides of a losing battle more than once. Lord Hitsugaya is a man of great mind who has seen through the holes of the imperial army and has made it possible for a few to win against many.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

"You're wide open out here, Byakuya-sama."

"That's why you're here." Byakuya walks towards the Domyouji Hotel's helipad where his transport awaits, and Senbonzakura in her business suit keeps up with his pace just behind him. "Has Zangetsu taken the boy as protégé?"

"Yes." She tilts her head sideways, enough to see the doors. "Omaeda is here."

Byakuya nods once, taking a deep breath as he tries to find his center before having to face one more problem. Omaeda, for someone so large and lumpy, is a very quiet man when he walks. Few will be able to tell of his approach. This is the _only_ reminder that Omaeda _is_ the current Commander of the Special Forces, up until Soifon can take over.

"Omaeda-san," Byakuya acknowledges the Commander.

"Byakuya-sama," Omaeda bows his respect. "My apologies about the previous night."

Byakuya can't say it's nothing and neither can he blame Omaeda or any of the team assigned to the three heirs. So he lets the apology linger before he dismisses it, "I appreciate the immediate response. It could've been much worse."

"Thank you."

The last two years have been extremely silent and Byakuya grows more restless the longer it continues. When they expect an attack, there have been none. And though he's expected something from the ball, Soifon's actions might've postponed the inevitable. They've been extremely lucky that none of the security cameras have a clear shot behind the presidential table and there's no digital evidence to a piece of metal flying from Soifon's quick hand. The most that the video feeds have shown is her idle scratching of her ear.

It would've been harder to explain how and why a fellow heiress will attack another. Japan's current success has and will always be dependent on how stable the political environment is. This announcement of an assassination attempt is already taint to their established system of trust between the people and the ruling party without having to consider the possibility of the four Main Houses quarelling with each other.

On the other hand, he can now command the maximum number of Zanpakuto masters he is allowed to. It might as well be a declaration of war to the one who has tried to wipe out the entire Court five years ago. But without a target, what good are the empire's blades?

"The terrorist already knows how many guards surround the children, and who they are in particular so we've lost the element of surprise. Nonetheless, the plan is still active. We have no choice but to wait for an attack, unless your men have narrowed down any suspects?"

"We've already studied the attack five years ago and the only thing that our profiler came up with is that the mastermind has an inclination for grand schemes. I can actually… understand pride in one's work, considering he's managed to go through all the guards and the Zanpakuto masters present at the time."

Omaeda has a point. That pride can play into their hands, if the mastermind makes a mistake for being overconfident.

Byakuya frowns at this as he crosses his arms over his chest. He remains silent as he remembers the events of five years ago, and all the little information they have at present. The rest of Tokyo is awakening before his eyes, city traffic already building below and he can hear the humans and cars alike going to their various offices for the day. The sound is soothing; the steady and low hum of city life provides him enough background noise to force his mind to concentrate.

The first to fall has been Yoruichi although she's far from dead. Her sudden abdication has sent the public and the Court in a stupor especially when her only reason is a fairy tale, a wishful preference for a quiet and common life. Her family has disowned her after she's stepped down from the seat. A month later, Soifon has been kidnapped but it's Yoruichi who has brought her back.

In the second quarter of that same year, Lord Hitsugaya has been sniped while in a fishing trip with an eleven-year-old Toushiro, with several more bullets killing the motor and putting holes to sink the boat. Toushiro wouldn't have made it back to shore if it isn't for Hyourinmaru's adeptness in water.

At the end of the third quarter of that year, the private plane that has Lord Hinamori and his entire family has been hijacked. But instead of a mere kidnapping, the whole plane has been brought down. Saving Momo has been pure luck and heroism from both her father and mother who have covered the child and saved her from the brunt of the explosion. No other corpses have been found other than their stewards and the pilot.

And last, in a public ceremony where security is at its best with all the Zanpakuto masters present to pay their respects in Lord Hinamori's funeral, Lord Kuchiki has been shot in the head. The last of the Council Lords has fallen and in front of thousands of people with the full roster of the Zanpakuto masters among the many guards in ceremonial garbs, and for the first time after so many years, _armed_. It's more of a statement than a simple assassination. It's not even a political statement, but a flaunt of skill and egotism.

His father has been warned to not attend the ceremony. After he's secreted a vehement Byakuya and Rukia in a plane to leave the country the same day he's received the warning, he's marched into his death. It's a game and his father has played right into it rather than dishonor an almost millennium old friendship. His absence would be an insult to the Court and the Hinamori House, which has always had the heart of the people since its first Lord, but, Lord Kuchiki would have lived for another day, or another week.

The only pattern he and Yoruichi have agreed on is that the Lords have been attacked while in the presence of his vulnerable heir, who might have died as collateral damage. It is for this reason alone that he's separated Rukia from his side when he's taken the seat in the Court. And though he's also asked Yoruichi to return using his influence and near-absolute power as lone Council Lord, she's refused to retake the seat and is sincere in that quiet life she so longs for. It's something they've never agreed on. And he'll always bear a grudge against Urahara for that.

Byakuya looks to Senbonzakura, "Send Tobiume to Hinamori Momo's today. He is to stay with her until further notice."

She nods and promptly makes that call. She doesn't leave her spot next to Byakuya, however. He turns to Omaeda next, "Change the guards at the Hinamori estate and include Izuru Kira in the new roster. He's a trained soldier and a medic. Let him choose his team if he wants to. I want all hospital staff in that house gone before noon. You may go."

Omaeda bows once more before leaving as quietly as he's come. Once they are alone once more, Senbonzakura asks, "You think she's the first target?"

"This year is about to end and I don't foresee any more attacks until the first quarter of next year. Momo is the most hidden and is the hardest to get to. Pray that I'm not wrong to assume our terrorist likes a challenge."

"If I wanted the most challenge, I will go after Rukia."

"He's already tried and failed. She will be his trophy which is why she will be the last, the same way the most public of executions was given to my father," Byakuya states, eyes still on the great city of Tokyo below his feet. He doesn't have to look at his Zanpakuto sensei to know she's agreed. "I have to meet with the Prime Minister. You can call the pilot back."

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

The ballroom that has yet to be cleared from the previous night's event is still locked under the guise of a continuing investigation. What is truly happening is a hand-to-hand combat between Shirayuki and Suzumebachi. Because she will not let him reprimand her protégé, then he must battle her in Soifon's stead.

"I'm faster than you, Sodeno Shirayuki," Suzumebachi says as she somersaults over Shirayuki, one hand ruffling his hair as she passes over him.

He grabs her wrist and takes to the air as well, using her knee before her feet can touch the floor to vault himself higher and bring her along as they slam back to the ground. "And you forget that the air is my domain."

Hyourinmaru sighs and leans his chair back as he watches the two, his crossed legs on the table keeping him balanced. "Are you two quite done already?"

No one answers him as the two combatants limit themselves to the dance floor lest they end up truly killing each other by making full use of the entire ballroom. It's more sparring than actual duel and Hyourinmaru grows more impatient the longer they take to settle this matter. He sometimes feels like a babysitter.

He continues to watch Suzumebachi attack Shirayuki's pressure points, but never land the right spot. She is faster, indeed, but Shirayuki knows when to turn a death blow into a glance and use that to counter. He's taken more hits than the ones he's given, though. But the few that he's managed has forced her to take a second and breathe. Every time Suzumebachi lifts off, she is brought down simply because Shirayuki is much, much faster airborne than when he has to stay balanced on the ground.

Hyourinmaru observes his brother and considers the skill Shirayuki's taught his pupil thus far. For Rukia to eventually defeat Shirayuki, she has to take to the air and be the wind he loves so much. She has a long way to go and if she's truly stopped training for three whole years, then she has a lot of catching up to do.

"Kids, come on, we've work to do."

Yet again, no one answers him. He sighs once more. He looks at the table and plucks a flower from the centerpiece. He might as well amuse himself while they're busy, so he crushes all the petals off and snap the stem in small even sticks. He flicks one at the two, not really targeting anybody, "Catch!"

Suzumebachi's wrist flicks and she catches it without taking her attention off Shirayuki's assaults. When Hyourinmaru throws another one straight at Shirayuki's cheek, he turns and glares at Hyourinmaru but catches it nonetheless and is back on Suzumebachi when he completes that three hundred sixty turn.

Hyourinmaru tosses the remaining stems in his hand and throws all six of them at the couple with a yell, "Three each!"

They entertain him as they split up, and fight for every piece regardless of the instruction. Suzumebachi is fast to take the ones nearer the ground while Shirayuki vaults high again to grab those that she can't reach. They use the pieces as weapons, shooting it on each other's hands or fingers to let go of the other pieces to steal. What's amazing is none of the stems have touched the floor once even though they've already switched hands. It's always interesting to see masters piss each other off, Hyourinmaru thinks.

His phone rings and it echoes in the large empty room. He suddenly stands up after hearing Matsumoto's panicked report. He looks at the other masters, who have thankfully stopped their contest, as he shuts the phone. "Rukia and Domyouji Tsukasa left the building. Let's go."

Shirayuki swears and Suzumebachi answers it with, "Your protégé."

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

Both Isshin and Yuzu scream at him when he steps inside their house and removes his coat, "What happened to you?!"

Isshin promptly runs to the poster of Ichigo's mother, and he's seen that coming. Really. "Masaki! Our boy just keeps on losing his battles! Where have I gone wrong?! He is wounded again!"

He's not as bad off as Renji, but he guesses this is more bandages than normal. He looks at his black and blue arms and his head still does hurt from the falls he's taken. "I'm fine," he tells Karin, who seems to be the only sane one in his family.

She opens her mouth but promptly closes it again. Even his father stops his wailing and Yuzu's teary face begins to scowl. They hear some scuffling outside of the house and all of them turn to look in that direction, regardless of having one big wall there.

"_I didn't drive all the way here just so you can rob a house!"_

"_Shut it and toss me up there! Actually, I can just step on you and jump it."_

"_You are not…Hey!"_

"_Don't look up! Pervert!"_

"_If I don't look up, how the hell can I tell you're not about to fall off?! Stop kicking my head!"_

Yuzu clutches Karin's arm, "We have a burglar!"

"Who'd want to rob a clinic and in broad daylight at that," Karin pats her hand.

Meanwhile, Ichigo's forehead folds deeper as his eyebrows furrow, his lips turn upside down in a very suspicious scowl. _That_ voice.

"_I'm fine now! Go, shoo! Pick me up when you're done visiting Makino!"_

"_I'm not your driver, goddamnit! You don't order me!"_

"_Thought I'm the princess here? Go already!"_

When he runs up to his room, he can hear echoes of footsteps following him upstairs. His father, probably Yuzu and maybe Karin, too, are all behind him and he doubles up his speed without a problem. Shunpo has its serious uses in his life. He slams the door of his room behind him and right at the disappointed screech and howl of his family.

There. On his bed.

Rukia's just climbed in his window and is staring at Kon. On his bed. She grabs the stuffed lion and then turns to look at him with those wide eyes. "You sleep with Kon?"

"I sleep with Kon?!" Ichigo bellows and takes two steps forward to grab her arms. "That's the first thing you tell me?! And get off my bed!"

"Why the hell are you yelling at me?!" She shoves Kon in his face and he stumbles backward. He doesn't let go, however. She has some serious explaining to do.

He looks at his closed door with a scowl. "Hold a sec." He marches back where he's come from, yanks it open and yells at his entire family to butt out and slams the door shut once again. And then he knocks his head on his door.

"So, what happened? Why're you all bandaged up? You got in another fight, didn't you?" He knows she's scowling already. He doesn't need to look. "Are you still doing patrol? Because if you aren't, I wonder how things are now. I should go and vi…"

"Rukia," he's calm now. He turns and takes those two large steps forward again to get to his bed, where she's still sitting and with Kon on her lap. He takes the lion and throws it to the head of the bed, while he pulls a chair to sit in front of her.

"Yes?"

Ichigo is now stuck again with nothing to say. Why do these things happen to him? He struggles to think when his eyes catch something. His hand immediately goes up to yank the scarf forward and he sees her scarred neck. "What the hell happened?!" He takes the scarf off and pulls on the collar of her coat. He sees more horizontal scars, all in equal length as if they're deliberate. "What are these?!"

"It's a long story," she sighs and pushes his hands away. He doesn't even notice that he's still gripping her neck and shoulder. "So let's not waste time on that. What happened to you?"

He looks at her eyes and says the truth, "I fought Renji in a formal duel."

"No!" She suddenly stands on his bed and he idly notes that her boots are dirtying his sheets. He stands up as well and she's slightly taller. "Are you stupid?! Of course, you are!" She slaps him hard and the blow sends his head sideways. His cheek stings and he can actually _feel _a handprint. She says nothing for a long while and when he turns back to face her, her brows are together, "You're alive."

"I won."

She clutches his shirt all of a sudden, "Renji?"

"He's alive, too."

"Ah…" she breathes out and she collapses down to her knees, still clutching his shirt and her head bowed. "Why? I don't…. I don't know what's going on."

"I'll be your bodyguard, so just wait for me, okay?" He doesn't know what else to say but the truth. He doesn't really expect her to be happy about it, but the glare he receives when she raises her head is beyond any of the anger he's seen from her before. It is shocking to have it directed at him.

"No," she firmly states, and she repeats it, "No." The grip that she has already loosened earlier tightens again as she pulls herself back up to stand well above him. She leans down on his face and snarls, "No, you can't. You will stay put and be a good son and brother, go to school and be with your friends and do the patrol!" She shakes him hard with each phrase and he has to grip her wrists to stop it lest he wants to see his brain splattered on the floor later.

"Shut up, Rukia! I've already gone this far and I've one more fight to go, so just accept it!" He tries to pull her hands off his shirt but she just won't let go.

"What do you mean one more fight?"

"I have to fight that Sodeno g…"

She starts to shake him again with each word, "NO! Why are you so _stupid_? You can't do this. You just can't. _Please_ listen to me."

"No, I will not listen to you!" He pries her hands off his shirt, finger by finger when she's being this bullheaded. "You're the one who's stupid. You get in a lot of trouble saving people. Who's there to save you, huh?"

"A lot of people are paid_ extremely well_ to die for me, Ichigo," she tells him coldly. She sits on her legs, her fisted hands on her lap and her entire posture screams authority to him. "You're not going to be one of them. I will fire you myself if you reach that far."

"And isn't it a _good _thing that you're not going to be _my_ boss," he sits on his chair again. "When the time comes, _Byakuya_ will be my boss. Mark my words, _when the time comes_." It's not exactly a better deal, but at least Byakuya is honor bound to comply.

She takes a sharp breath and her face crumples, she bites her lip to keep it from trembling as if she just might cry. But she remains stubborn and keeps her tears at bay. He truly doesn't understand what it is that makes her so sad. Her voice is soft, an almost murmur, when she says, "You're my friend, Ichigo. Don't be anything else."

When her eyes lower, he begins to panic. He reaches his hand out to shield her eyes from him when he sees the beginning of tears trickle down her cheek. And though her voice is muffled and softer than before, he still hears her when she says something not meant for his ears, "I don't want to lose you, too."

With his very soul, he silently promises her that she won't.

He closes his eyes when he feels her hands on his wrist, pushing him away. When he next opens his eyes, it's as if she's never shed a single tear. "I should go say hello to Uncle," she says with a grin. And she hops off his bed, and out of his room and into his father's cheerful shout of, "My third daughter has come home!"

She will not cry a single tear for him again.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

"You two find Domyouji. I have a feeling where Rukia is and I might as well do my errand while I'm heading that way." Shirayuki waits for the nods of Hyourinmaru and Suzumebachi before the three of them step out of the helicopter and split up. It's a good thing Byakuya hasn't left the Domyouji Hotel yet when they've found out of the slip.

Shirayuki walks to his waiting car and dismisses the driver who has brought it to the meeting point. After today is over, Rukia will have to work once more on regaining his trust. Her running around defenseless has to stop. He might've given her leeway if she's kept up with training by herself during the time they've been apart, but at this rate, she's easy prey.

So irresponsible.

She needs to be taught a good lesson and he will use her own blade to do it when he gets there.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

_To be continued…_


	24. Chapter 23: The Will to Protect

**Note**: You are only allowed one guess about Isshin. If you don't get it right, I fail at writing XDD Also... tidbit of info that's useful at the start of the fic (and there's one at the end, too):

**Kogarashi** = Withering Wind (Kogarashi is the strong North or West early winter wind. It's a subject of many haikus with more emphasis on the strength of the wind, rather than its coldness. It's still the winter wind tho )

**Youko** = Child of the Sea

I couldn't insert these two terms and dedicate an entire paragraph each just to state its meaning. It destroys the flow of the story and comes off as unnecessary extrapolation for me esp. in the scenes those two terms showed up.

* * *

**To TwilightAmethyst**: I hope you received my PM XD

**To J'aime Manga**: Thank you~ I hope the political intrigue doesn't sound boring D: they took up a lot of chunk especially in the last chapter.

**To gadez**: XD Hee, I liked that line, too. It's actually the one line that I knew would be in Chapter 22 even when I haven't written anything of that whole chapter at all lol. I also doubt I'll hit 200 reviews.

* * *

[][][][][]

* * *

**Chapter 23: The Will to Protect**

The question of how long she can stay lingers but it's never asked. Rukia's arrival is unexpected and her departure is inevitable, a bell that tolls with every minute that she spends at the Kurosaki's. Yuzu is currently teaching Rukia how to prepare rice and Karin is busy setting up the table. Ichigo doesn't know where his father is, but he's fine to have this separate kind of peace for a while.

"Do you even know how to cook?" Ichigo hovers over both Yuzu and Rukia.

"I can fry," Rukia scowls at him. Yuzu turns to him also with a frown and a warning look. He snorts and leaves them be to help Karin.

"Rukia?" Isshin calls from the door that leads to the clinic.

"Yes, Uncle?"

"Someone's here looking for you."

Ichigo feels something cold grip his gut at the same time Rukia's back stiffens. She mechanically walks towards the sink to wash and dry her hands before she heads over to the clinic side of the house. Ichigo grabs her arm and is glad when Rukia doesn't shrug him off like last time. Instead, she stops and lets him walk with her.

"Ready to go, Rukia?" Sodeno stands up from his stool, every inch of his stance reveals nothing to Ichigo. What is clear is the rhetorical question. The two seconds it has taken for her to answer is a revelation.

Rukia nods. "I'll follow you outside. I'll just say goodbye to Karin and Yuzu."

"No." She frowns at this. "I'll go with you."

"Hey, this is my house," Ichigo steps forward.

"Yes, but she is mine to guard," Sodeno raises an eyebrow and sidesteps Ichigo to guide Rukia back inside the main house. Isshin's hardly said a word on this exchange but Ichigo's learned enough that some things he has to do himself. He does shoot his father a glare for just standing there, before he goes after Rukia and Sodeno.

"I believe you also have something that doesn't belong to you," Sodeno says once Rukia is far enough away with Yuzu and Karin.

Ichigo turns to look at the current bane of his existence, "What?"

"The bamboo sword. Where is it?"

In the back of Ichigo's mind, a piece of post-it in the past rears its little head and he does a double take at Sodeno's unrelenting stare. "It's mine."

"What is?" Rukia butts in, already done with her brief hugs and farewells to his sisters.

"The one he used to fight Renji," Sodeno tells her. "Where is it?" he turns back to Ichigo.

"It's mine. She gave it to me," Ichigo insists, waving a hand to where Rukia stands.

"And she doesn't have the right to. It doesn't belong to her, either." This, Sodeno tells to Rukia's face who has her head bent low again. "I don't want to make a scene here, and neither does Rukia. So, Kurosaki-_san_, just hand it over or tell me where it is and I will get it myself."

"It's upstairs, in his room. First door."

Ichigo stares hard at Rukia, feeling slightly betrayed. He doesn't want to give in to Sodeno. It's more principle now than the value of a bamboo sword, so he blocks Sodeno's steps with his body and they bump head to head even if this guy's taller than him. "You're not getting past me, asshole. This is still my house."

He's expected the Shunpo and he hears Rukia gasp when he disappears along with Sodeno from the bottom of the stairs to his door. She runs after them, two steps at a time. He just might be faster than Sodeno, he notices but Sodeno's cheated by going over Ichigo's head to beat him to the door. By the time he turns around, he's already too late and Sodeno's already inside with the piece of bamboo in his right hand.

"That's it, jackass. I've had enough of you barging into my house and now barging into _my_ room!"

Sodeno slaps Ichigo's wrist easily with the bamboo and there goes another welt there to add to the ones Renji's already given him. He shakes his hand to numb the pain and watches Sodeno with a careful eye. Alright, so he has to be more careful.

"Let's go, Shirayuki. You already have what you came for," Rukia opens the door to Ichigo's room wider but Sodeno doesn't move. He only brings the bamboo sword up to his other hand and he fiddles with the guard, twisting it to the left until there's a click and then to the right for another click. Then he slides the guard off and flicks it at Ichigo's direction, aimed straight for Ichigo's head which he catches.

Sodeno shifts a leg back and it's like watching a gun reload. Ichigo's instincts ring a warning just a second before he sees the first swing and he ducks just in time for it to miss his head. Behind him, he hears Rukia's sharp intake of breath and a slam of the door after she's stepped inside. He looks up to see where the bamboo's crashed against the edge of his closet and the casing splits in half and fall on his head.

And suddenly he remembers that day that he's met Rukia, when she's first handed that sword to him to even out a fight. "_It's sturdier than you think,_" she's said and he's known that it weighs heavier than your normal practice sword. He's just never thought of it again when he's grown used to its weight in his hands once he's started Kendo.

"This is the holy blade once known as Kogarashi, named after its first wielder and master of Zanpakuto. It has changed hands for over nine hundred years and changed its name with each master that holds it." Sodeno twirls the hilt in his hand as if the blade weighs nothing and lets it stop when the blunt side of the blade rests parallel to the back of his arm. "This will only be Rukia's if she can pass my test and how can you," he looks at her, "when you've allowed the blade to become dull, and its spirit gone? More than that, you've thrown it around like trash and sealed it like a mere practice sword for common people to play with."

Ichigo stands up, feeling out of place all of a sudden. This is _his room_, damnit. Whatever philosophical crap Sodeno's sprouting as a master of Zanpakuto means shit all to Ichigo at the moment. He's a simple man and the simple thing happening right now is there's an asshole in his room, who is maybe insulting Rukia, and it's making his fist itch. So he curls his fingers and charges in.

And if he's thought he's faster than Sodeno before, he's thought _wrong_.

He's only managed to move an inch forward when the tip is already there to meet his throat. Sodeno hasn't even moved once from his spot. The length of that blade is another thing that Ichigo's forgotten about.

"Rukia has grown weak because of _you,_ Kurosaki Ichigo." Sodeno withdraws from Ichigo's throat. "As her guardian, I cannot allow that to continue. I would have waited for our formal duel, but today is as good a day as any."

Ichigo prepares to dodge the horizontal slash that he sees coming, but he knows he'll be too late to completely evade it. The blade, which is twisted around so that the blunt edge is facing Ichigo, does not reach him. Instead, there is Rukia between him and Sodeno, the two remains of the bamboo case that has sealed the katana in her two-handed grip. She has its flat side against the katana's flat side also to prevent it from splitting from the impact when she parries.

Rukia widens her stance for balance, knees bent and an empty bamboo sheath firm in her grip. She's on the defensive, fully covering all angles that can attack Ichigo who stands aghast behind her in disbelief. He's supposed to be the bodyguard.

"You will not kill him."

Sodeno relaxes his stance, tip of the blade pointed down to the floor, but Rukia doesn't.

"No one's going to kill anybody." Ichigo points at Sodeno, "And you, I will defeat you like I did Renji."

"I decline that challenge," Sodeno states simply. "Byakuya-sama has only agreed to allow you to fight Renji. What comes after that is my decision and I've decided not to bother with you."

"What?! You can't do that!"

Sodeno actually smiles at him. It's the creepiest thing he's seen in his entire life.

"Rukia's chosen to champion you when she challenged me just now. She will justify your continued existence by proving to me her strength. We will duel to see to your status. If she wants to keep you around, then she will have to fight for it." Sodeno looks down at the katana in his hand, "And if I lose my protégé to this blade, then you will follow her to her grave, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo's firm hold of this reality has once again turned over beyond his control. How does it always end up with Rukia protecting him? "No! That's not how things are going to happen!" He doubles over when Rukia elbows him as she straightens up.

She bows to Sodeno, "Thank you, Sodeno Shirayuki."

Sodeno nods, "_Now_ we can go."

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

There's nothing to worry about, it seems.

Isshin refastens the clasps and relocks a metallic case before putting it back properly on the top shelf in the hallway closet. He's stood outside Ichigo's room the entire time the three people inside have argued, waiting for that horrifying moment that he has to step in. But the situation has resolved itself in a much better standing than he's expected.

He looks up at the shelf and pats the box on it, "A few more years, old friend." His girls need seeing to first. At least his son's finally taking steps forward. Ichigo is growing up faster in the last few months than his whole childhood, and Isshin doesn't know whether to be happy about that or not. He's never thought the boy will actually go this far and in so short a time.

He laughs quietly to himself. Well, it probably runs in the blood. He looks at the small picture of his wife in his wallet and grins then kisses it before putting the wallet back in his pocket. He can hear Ichigo's door opening already, and his son's loud protests about how things went in there.

Well, probably not as grown up as Isshin's hoped.

"Uncle, Shirayuki and I are leaving. Thank you for the hospitality," Rukia gives a tiny wave of goodbye and he waves back, his smile ready to split his face.

"No need to be so formal, my third daughter! You can come home anytime!"

Shirayuki glares and Isshin just smiles wider. The boy really needs to lighten up a little. So young and so scary, already. It's hard to imagine what he'll be like when he reaches Isshin's age. He feels the chill of that thought run down his spine and he shivers.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

There is a tense silence between master and apprentice inside the car as they drive towards Tokyo. Hopefully, Hyourinmaru and Suzumebachi have already found Domyouji and they won't be wasting any more time in Karakura. The drive between cities is long enough as it is. Shirayuki glances at Rukia who is looking outside her window, deep in thought.

"I will return the blade to my guard after I reunite you with the others. You will have to disarm me to reclaim your right." She's lost her right to wield it when her heart and mind have lost focus.

"I understand," she says, not looking at him.

Shirayuki can't hold his tongue on this matter. "Do you?"

The amount of times he's had to look for the katana whenever he's checked on Ukitake without her knowledge is already a dishonor to the former masters itself. Let alone if he considers what can happen if some greedy collector manages to lay his eyes on a thousand year old samurai sword that's no longer forged in this time. The rarity of a sword as old as this can be sold for millions of yen and when it's proven to be one of the holy blades, chaos will breed out of greed once it's been appraised to its proper value. The magnitude of the _commercial_ problems that can spring out of her emotional tantrum is enough to give him a migraine just thinking about it.

And as a master of Zanpakuto, he has every right to run her through with _his_ katana, the one thing she has to value as her life because it _is her life_. She's pledged herself to be the heart and soul of this blade, as she will one day become a blade of the empire. It's an insult to herself, and to _all_ of her predecessors to neglect this sacred vow. He can almost believe Master Kogarashi is ready to strike down from the heavens at the disrespect any time now.

'_I am a living legacy, for I am the blade and the blade is me, as you will one day be'_ are the words that open the ceremony when a master hands his holy blade to a protégé for the first time to learn and wield. It's more than a simple weapon being passed, but knowledge imparted from one generation to another, a way of life. This is the immortality of the masters of Zanpakuto.

"Yes, I actually do," she replies in a tired sigh, breaking him away from his thoughts. "I've been careless, and afraid. Even selfish," she finishes in a murmur.

Sodeno allows himself to steal a glance once more as the silence stretches between them. She hasn't moved from her position, dull eyes idly watching the scenery that they pass by without truly seeing.

His grip on the steering wheel tightens at the thought that she just might believe that her death is a long denied justice. He hardly believes that she's one to forget about the code they live by as immortal blades. Her disregard for her sword is her disregard of life. It's lost its meaning to her, and therefore she can no longer live by it. Every day that she lives has been a penance; He, of all people, should have known.

Perhaps…

"Do you want Kurosaki Ichigo as your bodyguard?"

"No."

He nods and without taking his eyes off the road, he reaches out with one hand to pat her head like he used to when she was younger. The silence is no longer awkward and he is content. "Rest, Rukia. There will be time enough to worry for what lies ahead."

And while she sleeps through the first drops of snow as they leave the boundaries of Karakura City, he lets himself remember a time in the past where he's driven towards the same destination through the pouring rain three years ago.

* * *

[][]=====[][][][][]=====[][]

* * *

It's raining and it's cold but the Shiba house is always kept warm, especially on rainy days like today.

Despite the bad weather, Rukia's still insisted to go and visit her favorite tutor. Even though she already has Shirayuki, Shiba Kaien has been and will always be the one who's taught her how to hold a sword properly when everyone else has said that she's too young to start Kendo at seven.

Shirayuki has no choice but to follow. Her enthusiasm about the art has a lot to do with the man she admires the most and her skill flows smoothly when her heart is in it. He always joins her when she chooses to spar with Kaien, to watch her improve some more and to see what else she can work on after going against someone like Kaien, who has full control of his skills and can drop to her level to test her and push her without breaking her. Her white katana is like a beacon in the mutely lighted dojo, and her joy is apparent when she takes to her stance, ready to impress the man with her newly discovered technique.

Kaien's wife, Miyako, sits with Shirayuki to watch them spar all the time. Today, she is not there. When asked, Kaien simply says she's gone to visit an old family.

Shirayuki knows that something has gone wrong when Kaien charges at Rukia without his usual self-imposed limits. Rukia's natural reflex saves her from that initial attack and Shirayuki's doubt levels with his trust that Kaien knows what he's doing. The second one slices her cheek, but she's able to parry it away from a deadlier target, her throat.

"Kaien-dono?" she asks and Shirayuki is already up on his feet. Kaien has never bled her before.

"Once more, Kuchiki. Don't let a scratch bother you." Kaien tries to smile, "Courage is to fight when we are frightened the most. Attack me."

She smiles then, reassured. She puts her heart into her next attack and almost flies with her new found speed.

Kaien does the same and Shirayuki sees Rukia's death if their blades meet. He grabs a spare katana on display and runs to intercept Kaien. To this, Kaien smiles gratefully at Shirayuki and says, "I knew you too well," before he collapses. Rukia's sharp katana has run through flesh and bone. And all three of them are coated in Kaien's sudden burst of blood from both the chest wound and Shirayuki's attack that has torn Kaien's gut.

Her thrust is messy, it's made the bleeding much worse and has cut through more than Kaien's heart. It's hit his lung, and the man is bleeding now from the inside as well. Shirayuki is beyond furious for the betrayal and for what this will do to Rukia. If he's been late, if he hasn't anticipated the death blow, Kaien might have killed Rukia.

"What's the meaning of this?" he hisses at Kaien.

But Kaien only has eyes for Rukia who's already started crying, her face a mess of blood and tears. "Miyako has been kidnapped, and her ransom is your heart," he struggles to get the words out clearly while gurgling mouthfuls of blood. "I can't kill you, and my wife is probably dead."

And now Shirayuki understands. The first drop of blood that Kaien has given her is a warning meant for Shirayuki, to be ready to do his duty.

Shirayuki watches as Rukia's heart breaks. Her tears continue to fall as her sobs lapse to a wail. She drops her katana and clings to Kaien, to pry his katana off his fingers. Kaien puts what remains of his strength to grip the hilt tighter. And with his last breath, he begins to chant the final rites of passage of a dying master onto his protégé. "I am the blade and the blade is me," Kaien pulls her closer with his one free hand, an embrace that muffles her cries and pleas for him to stop, to take her heart, to save Miyako. "I am the blade of the empire. My heart…"

He doesn't finish. His hand goes slack and it's only Rukia's little body that's keeping Kaien off the ground.

Shirayuki has remained silent through it all out of respect. But the rite is left to hang, so Shirayuki finishes it, "His heart, his spirit and his will shall pass onto you." It does explain why the Master Nejibana has not bothered to declare a protégé. He's already found one, but hasn't taken that one step forward until it's already too late and the opportunity has come and gone.

The Special Forces team later finds Miyako's corpse in a garage closet, hanging by a rope. She's been dead for far longer than Kaien.

Rukia might as well have died that night.

No one really knows what happened other than the ones involved. Two of the three are alive, one of them silent.

Shirayuki has reported that Kaien's hand has been forced and that Shirayuki himself has dealt with it. Despite the attempt to assassinate the heir to the Kuchiki Seat, Shiba Kaien is given an honorable burial upon the formal request of Master Sodeno Shirayuki to the Imperial Court.

People have mourned the man and the sword. It will be known as the day that the First Master Youko's legacy has ended, the last being Nejibana.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

In a shrine located deep into the grounds of the imperial estate is a simple stone slab, lost among a series of slabs in a perfect grid. Here rests the fallen lords and masters of Zanpakuto. They may have lived as individual men and women, but they all have died with one heart, one spirit and one will.

_Shiba_ _Kaien  
Nejibana of the Empire  
The Last of Lord Youko's Legacy_

In the Kuchiki manor in Karakura City is a locked case that has gathered dust. It holds one legacy of sacrifice, of friendship and of love. The holy blade has remained unused and unnamed. After three years, it has been moved, finally and now travels in the back of a car heading towards Tokyo.

There will always be forty-two masters, even if one of them is an honorary title.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

_To be continued..._

I have to admit. I cried lol

**Footnotes:**

I've read on katana and bushido and hoh, I didn't realize how complicated forging a katana is. Forging one is an art form that requires mastery. The katana still is considered to be the perfect sword even today because of how it's designed (layers and layers of soft and hard metal to make the blade sturdy but sharp). The best katana are forged without use of modern day technology and is considered to be highly valued (cheapest going for US$15,000). The oldest katana are forged with pure metal -- which takes several weeks/months to purify back in the day and is hardly (or never) practiced now. That's why the oldest ones are the strongest and the most expensive if preserved well.

It brings insight to Bleach and the "spirit" of the Zanpakutos. I've also read that before the blacksmith starts to forge a katana, he undergoes this whole ritual of fasting and praying etc.


	25. Chapter 24: Light From A Broken Mirror

**Note: **This took a lot longer than the others XD I was hit with a strange writer's block where I can't write the scenes properly because something's always off or missing in between. And I couldn't move to the scene I wanted because of it.

* * *

**to J'aime Manga:** Ichigo learning about the intricacies of Zanpakuto as more than a martial arts/sword discipline will be a challenge for me to write. He's stubborn to believe in ceremonies unless it fits his understanding of the world lol

**to fatescrewedmeover: **Ichigo and Tsukasa will have their moment lol

**to giada:** Kaien's 'heart' lesson isn't something I wanted to take out even in AUs. He's had so much impact on her in the manga and it's an element that I'll never remove from any AU (if I'm writing it) even if Kaien stays alive.

**to LovelyFanGirl17: **Thank you :D I try to write fast while I still have the time to do so.

**to gadez: **Yay! I haven't thought of what jobs the other masters have actually lol

**to Starlight16:** XD I'm glad the questions are answered now. Rukia's reasons for giving the (sealed) sword to Ichigo has been implied so far and most has to do with her simply wanting to get rid of it, but Sodeno's always managed to find it and send it back.

* * *

[][][][][]

* * *

**Chapter 24: Light From A Broken Mirror**

"Back so soon, Kurosaki-kun?" Urahara raises his eyebrow once he's opened the door and there is Ichigo right there.

Ichigo steps inside and closes the door behind him. "Rukia is going to fight Sodeno!"

Oh. That's… new.

"What?" Urahara blinks, genuinely confused. "How so?"

"She was there at the house earlier, I don't know how. But, Sodeno showed up and took my bamboo sword and there's a real blade inside it, like your cane. And it ended with Rukia and Sodeno agreeing to duel." Ichigo still hasn't moved from his spot, looking lost and very much like the boy he is. There is, however, something interesting in Ichigo's rambling.

If the blade of Sodeno's sword has been hidden in that bamboo all this time, it explains a few things about Ichigo's strength and speed. He doesn't know how the boy has gotten hold of it from Rukia, but that doesn't matter now. He's learned, unconsciously, to adjust to the weight of that metal while he's taking formal lessons in Kendo at the time. And when Urahara and Yoruichi have started teaching the boy, he's already much stronger and faster than any ordinary Kendo pupil.

Urahara is silently amazed at little accidents.

"Urahara!"

"Yes?" He blinks. He must've dozed off. "OH, it doesn't make sense for Rukia-san to duel Sodeno Shirayuki so soon especially when I've heard she hasn't trained for a few years now. What really happened?"

Ichigo blanches and mutters the explanation under his breath. Urahara has to lean closer to hear it. "He tried to kill me and she defended me."

Try as Urahara might, he can't understand what the master has in mind. "Is there something else?"

Ichigo frowns now, dissatisfied that Urahara can't seem to give him the answer. It takes a while, and Urahara remains patient as he leads the way towards the lounge. He wants to sit and give this some serious thought.

As predicted, Ichigo does trail after him. "_Our_ duel is off! Rukia's taken my place!" This seems to shock Ichigo and he stops moving. Urahara has to turn back and push the boy along.

"That makes more sense. When is this duel?"

"I don't know but we have to stop it."

Urahara clears his throat. "I don't think you can. It's now between Rukia and Sodeno Shirayuki and you will have to respect that. There will be things, from now on, that will be different, Ichigo."

"That guy can kill Rukia," Ichigo says this very slowly. "Do you understand what I'm saying? He can _kill_ her."

"Yes. He even has the right to, if he finds it necessary and she might even let him." Urahara raises his hand when Ichigo stands up from his seat. He motions for Ichigo to sit back down and he complies, albeit it will not take much to have him back up. "Again, some things will be different and all these things you'll learn from Zangetsu."

"But if I'm not dueling Sodeno…"

Urahara suddenly laughs. Of course, how can he forget what started all these? Ichigo stiffens at the burst of laughter as if insulted and Urahara has to rein in his amusement. "You'll also find out from Zangetsu."

"Well, where the hell is Zangetsu?" Ichigo stands up, ready to leave. So predictable.

"Go home and rest, Kurosaki-_kun_. You're no good to anybody half-asleep."

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

The private lounge is silent with the occasional rustle of a page being turned. Toushiro is on a couch, reading a book. Hanazawa is on a different couch, also reading a book. Nishikado and Mimasaka both have magazines, the same latest issue of Playboy.

Soifon's given up frowning at them so instead, she's staring outside the window at the runway. They have to take a commercial flight out of Tokyo and into Hokkaido to prevent a repetition of what happened with the Hinamori family. Soifon is not too sure whether the terrorist is willing to sacrifice that many people or have heart enough to spare the innocent. She's leaning towards the first, unfortunately.

If the cause is that important, she is willing to sacrifice others as necessary also. It's simply how the Special Forces are trained, and why they produce the best soldiers and assassins. It's a harsh existence, but everyone understands that the mission is more important than the messenger. Nonetheless, sacrificing innocent lives is a different matter. She's not sure she's capable of that and she struggles to understand why there's someone out there who just might do that to get to the three of them.

If the motive is power, getting rid of the three of them is simply the first step. Their demise will prevent the succession, but only temporarily. The Main Houses are entire clans under each House, and a new family can always take over.

Her frown darkens, eyes idly observing the air and land traffic outside while she thinks things through. If they die, Byakuya will be next. The people love him, for some strange reason, so he will be able to stay if it's found necessary. And if Byakuya does meet his end, there is still the Prime Minister to hold things down until the Houses settle internal dispute on which family will take over. If the Prime Minister _also_ dies…

Her thoughts are interrupted when the sliding doors open and both Madarama and Ayasegawa stand up from where they've been sleeping on different chairs earlier. She almost smirks in smug approval at their reaction speed. Special Forces. Her smirk disappears when she sees the people enter.

First, it's Rukia followed by Sodeno Shirayuki then Matsumoto who's stayed outside of the airport earlier to wait for the others. Domyouji steps in next, Suzumebachi and Hyourinmaru not too far behind.

"Cargo's already loaded. Just sit tight here and we'll be off soon," Hyourinmaru says.

"Soon," Soifon repeats. "We should've left hours ago. _Hours_. This _morning_ in fact, and look at the time." She looks hard on Rukia who returns it with a scowl, but she averts her eyes and looks down. At least the Kuchiki knows it's her fault. But, Soifon bets it's not Rukia's idea, so she redirects her annoyance of this delay at Domyouji who crosses his arms.

"It hadn't been fun being cooped up in here the whole time, that's true," Mimasaka nods, eyes still reading the article in his Playboy magazine.

"The three of you don't need to be here. It's just Domyouji who we need to watch over, also." Suzumebachi closes the door behind her and steps up to the chair nearest Soifon. She props up her legs on the low table with a sigh. "I hate long drives."

"We're default companions of Tsukasa." Nishikado closes his magazine and smiles. "Besides, we wouldn't miss out on any excuse to leave school early."

"First Class passengers of Flight one-three-one can now board the plane at Gate fifteen," the speakers crackle out the voice of an attendant.

She might have preferred to travel by private jet but there are too many of them right now to fit, including the important cargo they must bring along inside the cabin. Soifon looks at Toushiro and he nods. They're both uncomfortable in traveling by plane with so many people. If anything goes wrong, there's nothing they can do during that hour long flight. Such enclosed space does not favor any of them.

Madarama, Ayasegawa and Matsumoto take point while the three masters fall back to take the tail, the rest of them in between. It's a blessing that the F4 are somewhat subdued as they walk through the short hall to the private bridge. It's necessary that no one knows they're in the plane, even as a rumor.

"Hey," Domyouji stops when he enters the cabin. Of course, everyone stops as well including the stewards who are all under the employ of the Domyouji.

"Yes, sir?"

"What're those boxes doing in here?" He points in particular at the scattered cases on the floor, in front of several seats. "Put it where they're supposed to be!"

The stewardess pales, hesitant to comply.

"Ignore him. This entire cabin is paid for," Soifon tells the stewardess and then moves to a seat.

"And yet I own the plane, so what I say goes," Domyouji insists.

"Ah, shut the hell up and sit down, Tsukasa." Rukia shoves him forward so she can pass. "You've already brought me in enough trouble as it is."

He sniggers and lets her pass. "You owe me, by the way."

Rukia rolls her eyes and makes sure to bump Tsukasa into an empty seat before she reaches hers.

That short exchange has brought the entire cabin to a stop once more. Something has changed in the last few hours and Soifon tries to figure out exactly what and when. Soifon's eyes trail after the heiress and looks down, noticing for the first time that there is a case by her feet also, like the rest of them.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

Once again, Eitoku has something to talk about among its students the following Monday. Those who have been invited in the ball are the current stars as they narrate the event with flair and drama, exaggerated with embellishments that come off more as fantasy to the avid listeners. The absence of the F4 and the nobles only leaves more empty space that people are happy to fill with stories to keep everyone's attention to themselves. All day this has gone on and though it's annoying, and makes Tsukushi worry some more about Kuchiki, she is glad that no one is talking about the embarrassing piano show.

Domyouji's sudden appearance at her house is a comfort, despite his usual rude comments. They will not be around for a while, he's said. And to not be afraid of his mother.

She isn't.

But, she isn't blind either. What has she gotten herself into? They're all very different from her and even though the F4 and the nobles seem to be a league of their own, and not like her classmates, it seems so impossible to find herself standing with them most of the time. It doesn't seem right. And yet, when they're together, she feels at ease. Not a sad ghost in a school that doesn't accept her.

Tsukushi looks down at her bag, already feeling the absence of a loud Domyouji and his friends and the riot with Kuchiki and _her_ friends. She will miss them. School really will be different without them around. They seem to be the only normal people in this place.

She sighs and realizes too late that she should've been looking where she's going. A pretty girl falls over and Tsukushi drops her bag to help the girl up. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"Oh," the girl laughs uncomfortably and starts patting Tsukushi's hand, "I'm okay! I'm okay! Really. I should've been looking, I'm so sorry. It's my fault."

"No, really. It's my fault. Let me help you up," Tsukushi keeps a firm grip on the girl and does as she says. She pulls the girl back on her feet. "I was thinking too deep, I didn't see you. I'm really sorry."

"Ah, I wasn't looking too!" The girl smiles wide and bends to pick up the bag Tsukushi's forgotten about. "Here."

Tsukushi blinks and smiles, "Ah, thank you." The girl really is pretty with her auburn hair and the chest that suddenly reminds her of Matsumoto.

The girl looks behind Tsukushi, at Eitoku Academy. The only time people from the outside can see what's inside is during the start and end of the day when the gates are wide open to allow the cars in and out. The campus is located at the edge of Karakura City and the entire block is just the long driveway to the main building and courtyard. The high school itself is further back, and the university side even farther from here. It's very noticeable when there is an outsider. Getting lost simply isn't an excuse to idle outside the main gate. You have to go out of your way to get here.

"Are you looking for someone?" Tsukushi asks.

The girl blinks a few more times and then smiles back at Tsukushi. "Oh! I was just looking…. it looks so big there inside."

"Yes, it is." Tsukushi sighs, reminded once more at the empty space.

"I wanted to see," the girl sighs also, "well… uhm… I wanted to see how Rukia-san is. Do you know her?"

It's Tsukushi's turn to blink and she takes another look at this girl, and what she's wearing. She's also in uniform, and from a typical public high school in Karakura City. She has to wonder now who this girl is, and why she knows Kuchiki. "Sort of."

"What is she like?" the girl asks softly, eyes downcast as she stares at her fiddling fingers on her bag.

"I don't want to be rude…" Tsukushi starts and she isn't normally suspicious of others, but the recent news and stories about the nobles bring her no comfort, "but who are you?" And from what Domyouji's said, no one is supposed to know.

The girl blinks so much, Tsukushi thinks.

"Oh! I'm Inoue Orihime, pleased to meet you!"

"Uhm… Makino Tsukushi," Tsukushi tries to smile, not used to having someone as enthusiastic as this. This Inoue just switches between mellow and happy in a blink, although it isn't as flawless as she might believe. "You know Kuchiki-san?"

"She went to my school for a while," Inoue smiles.

That's something Tsukushi doesn't expect. She looks again at the uniform Inoue is wearing and tries to figure out how it's possible. Inoue might be Kuchiki's friend then, Tsukushi guesses.

"I see." Tsukushi returns the smile to reassure the girl that she means no harm. "Kuchiki-san really has a lot of surprises. I wouldn't have known she went to a public school, too." She chuckles at the memory of the mild and sweet girl who's first shown up in Eitoku Academy. "I should stop being surprised by her, but there's always something she'll _do_." She laughs again.

Inoue looks sad again and Tsukushi has to wonder if it's something she's said. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Ahaha, don't mind me," Inoue waves both her hands. "Rukia-san really is great and doing well in her new school it seems."

Tsukushi snorts. "Oh, they _love_ her. They practically kiss the pavement she walks on and try so much to be like her. And Soifon-san, but that even looks more hilarious. If Domyouji is their king, Kuchiki-san is their queen. What she says matters and it's a good thing she butts heads with Domyouji. It kinda confuses the brainless followers that they're forced to think because to them, what Domyouji says also matters."

Inoue gasps all of a sudden. "Rukia-san has a king?"

Tsukushi stops short in her imaginative storytelling of the hilarity that is her school. "What?"

"There you are, Orihime! We've been looking all over!"

They both turn at the sound of the voice. There's a girl with short hair and a boy with _orange_ hair, both wearing school uniforms also. Tsukushi blinks at them.

"Oh wow, what are you doing here?" Short Hair whistles as she peers inside the main gate. Tsukushi remembers her first day and she must've looked like that also, awe-struck with wonder. She turns her head to try and see Eitoku Academy as the beautiful fantasy that it used to be but she's been inside it too long to know the muck and dirt and nonsense the people in it tend to live by. How disillusioned she has been.

"I met Rukia-san's friend," Inoue tells them and points at Tsukushi.

The boy with the glare and the frown who's been staring at the school also suddenly snaps to attention and stares hard at Tsukushi. She swallows, a bit worried. The boy looks like bad news.

"Who're you?" He asks. Rude, too.

"And who're you?" Tsukushi scowls. She doesn't like being threatened.

"I asked first!"

Short Hair stands between them and pushes the boy away. "I'm sorry, he can be a jerk. I'm Arisawa Tatsuki and the rude guy is Kurosaki Ichigo. Nice to meet you. And I guess you've met Orihime, also."

"Yes and I'm Makino Tsukushi," she introduces herself again. "Why are you all here again?"

Arisawa and Kurosaki both look at Inoue, whose face burns red and she hides behind her long hair. Inoue stutters something incoherent that Tsukushi can't begin to follow, so she turns her attention back to the newcomers. "She said Kuchiki-san went to your school before."

"Yeah, for a few months before she suddenly left," Arisawa answers her. She rests both her hands on her hips, head tilted to the side with her eyes wandering elsewhere, seeing something else. "We just found out later she's here. She kinda got us worried for a while. She's such a loner, you know."

And here Tsukushi is the one who looks confused. "A loner?"

Inoue finally speaks again, "Rukia-san seems to be happy here. Makino-san said she is loved and a Queen, even has a King…" Her eyes stray towards the boy, and Tsukushi has to follow that sad gaze. What the _hell_ is going on? The girl has it all something twisted. Tsukushi makes a face.

Tsukushi chooses to humor Inoue. She seems kind and shy, but not there too much. "For a king and queen, they argue a lot."

"She argues with him?" Kurosaki suddenly asks, a twitch visible on his right eye.

Such odd people. They react to weird things. "Yes? Is that strange? They're both kind of…violent." Here, Tsukushi snorts again as she remembers the cafeteria incident. Both Inoue and Arisawa look at her, doubt in their eyes. "You don't believe me. I thought she went to your school?"

A honk of a car interrupts them and they all turn to see. A white Jaguar stops in the middle of the road and a window pulls down, the passenger peers out and particularly at Tsukushi. She doesn't look familiar at all.

"Makino, don't bring your friends and troll around outside the school gate. This isn't a park." The girl scowls one last time and shoots a glare at everybody else before she hides behind her glass window once more.

Tsukushi glares at the back of the car as it drives away.

"That wouldn't be the last," Tsukushi sighs. "Sorry about that. Anyway, I should get going. If you want to talk, we should talk elsewhere."

"We'll walk you home," Kurosaki says. He's also glaring at what's left of the back of the car until it turns around the corner.

"Rukia-san is lady-like!" Inoue insists as they all tag along behind Tsukushi. "And is always polite and kind to everybody and very nice. She likes to be alone, too."

Tsukushi bursts into laughter. Although there is a grain of truth somewhere there, Kuchiki really is kind, but everything else makes her laugh. "I thought so, too. There was one guy who didn't believe it, and didn't leave her alone because of it. It seems so long ago." Tsukushi grins in memory. It does feel so long ago and again, she will miss all that noise and the security of having them around. Although she doesn't really _need_ their protection --- She's Makino Tsukushi, after all. Tsukushi wonders what she is if the Eitoku court has its king and queen. She's no princess, definitely and no one treats her as such. The Royal Knight, then? She wants to be a knight. Yeah.

"Who's this guy?" Arisawa seems interested as she leans closer to Tsukushi.

Tsukushi turns with a grin, "Domyouji Tsukasa, King of Eitoku Land," and with great exaggeration, she bows with one hand to her heart, "And I am the Royal Knight to the King and Queen." When she straightens up, she's surprised to see their reactions. Inoue looks even _sadder_ if that's possible. Arisawa is _happy_. Kurosaki is unreadable. "What?" Maybe she shouldn't have played out her thoughts. When will she ever learn to shut up?

"Nothing," Kurosaki mutters and he keeps walking at the far back of their small group.

Arisawa, on the other hand, hops forward. "Are you saying that this Domyouji fella and Rukia-san are _together_?" She turns her head to Orihime quickly and then back to Tsukushi, both eyebrows up.

"Er… no," Tsukushi recalls back to what she's said and tries to see where being together has come up. The king and queen story, perhaps? But, that bit is kind of true. "Eitoku is kind of a weird place. Domyouji's a bully who used to rule the entire school with his jerk ways."

All three stiffen at the mention of a bully who rules a school and Tsukushi waves her hands fast to stop them from thinking too far ahead, "But! But! He's not like that anymore. He still rules the school, but only because everyone else follows him anyway. And ever since Kuchiki-san's made her presence known, the rest of the school give her the same treatment. At first people were afraid of her, the same way people were afraid of Domyouji. They won't accept it out loud, but I think they consider each other as friends." She smiles when she finishes, hoping she's eased their doubts.

"Sounds like the makings of a couple to me," Arisawa shrugs and falls back to walk beside Inoue again. She slings an arm around Inoue's shoulders and whispers something to her, which causes the girl to duck her head lower and her face to redden.

"Is it?" Tsukushi truly wonders.

"As if," Kurosaki rolls his eyes from where he's at and only Tsukushi is able to see since she's facing them and walking backwards. "She wouldn't know the first thing about being a couple."

"And you do, Ichigo?" Arisawa glares back, her arm still around Inoue.

He stiffens and returns the glare, "Certainly more than her!"

Arisawa smirks. "_Enlighten_ us, then."

"Well!" Kurosaki starts and stutters to a stop and looks away, scratching the back of his head. "How would I know? I don't care about stuff like that."

"So who're you to say you know more? Hah!"

Kurosaki's face turns red, in anger or embarrassment it's hard to tell. He says nothing more and looks away from Arisawa.

Inoue shrinks down to herself and Arisawa's grip on her shoulder tightens. Tsukushi almost trips on her steps, too engrossed in this drama between three strangers she's recently met. Wow, that Kurosaki is too dense if even Tsukushi notices Inoue first. But where does Kuchiki come into this play? She tilts her head and turns around to walk properly. She doesn't want to trip again.

Then it hits her.

Oh. She turns slightly, trying to look back at the three people behind her and in particular at the boy. He's said so little thus far. They've lapsed into a strained silence and Tsukushi wonders how to break it. She's not involved in them, but having them walk behind her sure is uncomfortable.

She's grateful to see a familiar street. "Thanks for walking me, but this is my street. I still have a job to go to, and that's the bakery over there." She smiles at them.

Kurosaki looks up at the name of the street, "Huh. This is my stop, too. I have to meet up with my new sensei." He turns to the two girls and waves a hand. "I'll keep up with Makino-san and see you guys tomorrow."

Arisawa still wears a scowl in her face but she waves goodbye nonetheless. Inoue smiles at them, at least. "We'll see you tomorrow, Kurosaki-kun. It's nice meeting you, Makino-san!"

Tsukushi bows to them politely before she turns towards the street, Kurosaki just beside her this time. The silence isn't as awkward now that the two girls are gone.

"Did she go to school today?"

She looks at Kurosaki curiously. She doesn't need to ask who 'she' is and now Tsukushi knows where, exactly, Kuchiki is in the tension earlier. "Are you and Kuchiki-san…?"

Kurosaki rears back all of a sudden, his face red, "No! Why do people keep assuming these things?!"

Well, in all honesty, that face reveals more than his words. Tsukushi's eyes just widen at the outburst. "I'm sorry for assuming? And no, she didn't. She and Domyouji and the others won't be back for a while." Ah, that slight pang again makes its presence known. She sighs.

"She's with this Domyouji?" Kurosaki's brows meet and Tsukushi can tell he's also assuming things, like he's accused her.

"No, they're not like that," she sighs again. "You don't need to worry."

He replies fast, "I'm not worried."

Kurosaki scowls at her but he stays beside her as they walk, taking the side nearer the road. Tsukushi can't help but wish Domyouji has that same chivalry in him but hah, wishful thinking. He might even ask her to lay down her coat over a puddle so his shoes won't have mud. What a funny thought. She really is the knight in this whole scenario, come to think.

She just smiles at him and leaves it alone.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

Ichigo enters the meat shop and is greeted by the stench of raw flesh. He wrinkles his nose at the smell, not entirely used to this kind of environment but his sense adjusts sooner than he's thought. By the time he reaches the counter where he sees Zangetsu, he's already used to it.

"Hey."

Zangetsu looks up from his small notebook and at Ichigo. They stare at each other for a long while until Ichigo's become uncomfortable at that unmoving stare and he begins to fidget. Zangetsu nods then, and walks over to the end of the counter to flip the table top over there. "Come in, Ichigo."

Ichigo follows after Zangetsu and they go in the back. Zangetsu picks up two white aprons from the wall and hands one to Ichigo. He also ties his long messy hair with a black rubber band before wearing the apron. Ichigo simply does the same, not sure what else to do.

"Take over the counter for me," Zangetsu tells one of the guys who's just walked out of another door. The guy nods and does as told, removing the dirty apron he has on before leaving for the main shop.

They enter the last door and Ichigo is immediately hit by the chill of being inside a fucking freezer. "Eh, Zangetsu, what are we doing in here?"

"Hm," Zangetsu says and walks through several rows of hanging pigs and cows and Ichigo isn't sure what the others are. Zangetsu tugs on a cow with its insides gaping open and unhooks it from the steel bar overhead, then slams it on a nearby trolley. "Let's go."

Still confused, Ichigo goes after his weird sensei and into another door. Here, there are other people chopping smaller meat into what Ichigo normally sees as packed goods. Zangetsu looks hard at Ichigo while holding on to two legs of the cow and he blinks, not sure what to do. When Zangetsu pointedly tilts his head in the direction of the hanging legs, Ichigo picks them up.

Together, they haul the thing onto a huge table. A random guy takes the trolley away while Zangetsu looks over the wall with a hanging display of knives of various sizes and shapes. In the mean time, Ichigo observes the rest of the people inside the room and they all seem comfortable at what they do. They idly chatter while slicing and dicing the meat on their cutting boards. Others aren't even looking at what their hands are doing.

The next he turns around, there's a large butcher knife in his face. He steps back away from it on instinct. "Show me what you can do. I'll be back in fifteen minutes and I want this," he points the knife at the _thing_ on the table, "small enough for them to dice." Then he hands Ichigo the huge knife.

"Aren't we going to thaw it first?" Ichigo is no cook, but he at least knows a meat taken out fresh from the freezer is impossible to cut through.

"Thawing something this big will take more than fifteen minutes. I need to be back at the counter for now."

"But this is impossible!" Ichigo pokes the frozen flesh with a finger and it really feels too solid to him. "Fifteen minutes!"

Zangetsu closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He takes the knife from Ichigo, rolls the cow over so that it isn't so widely spread and slams the knife down in the middle, successfully cutting the whole body in half. He puts the knife back in Ichigo's suddenly cold hands and he isn't sure it's the cold from the freezer experience, or from seeing something thick and pretty _solid_ get cut in half as if it's paper. The thing still has its spine in there!

"You have fifteen minutes." And then Zangetsu leaves him.

He looks at the others in the room, who are all staring at him.

"You heard the boss," one of them says with a smirk. "Get to work, kid."

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

"Impressed?" Domyouji is in front of the antique mantelpiece in the living room. It's big enough to frame their entire group if they are to take a picture with it. The house they will be staying at is in a private island that belongs to the Domyouji located north of the Hokkaido mainland. A winter wonderland, the stewardess has mentioned during the flight last night. But when they first arrived, everyone looked about ready to get sick from the snowstorm to appreciate the beauty of the place and have ignored each other in favor of finding their rooms to sleep in. The rest of today has been dedicated to unpacking and it has taken all day for everyone to settle down. Now that there's nothing left to do, everyone is simply lounging around enjoying the weather and the warmth the house provides.

"Please," Rukia sighs, rubbing her hands together as she sits in front of the living fire. "My brother's _scarf_ costs ten of your houses."

"Kuchiki's the last person you should show off to, Domyouji." Soifon smirks from where she's comfortably perched on the couch while Toushiro coughs from where he's seated, eyes carefully trained in the book he hasn't let go of since the night before.

Domyouji rolls his eyes and plops himself on the pillows on the floor, bumping against Hanazawa's sleeping form. Rukia pats Domyouji's head like she would a disgruntled pet and he slaps her hand away.

This is the most comfortable that the children have been and Shirayuki is hesitant to push Rukia into training these next few days. But if he allows her this respite, she will never get back in shape and this is the perfect environment to find her center. They are isolated and safe, and the climate is cold and heavy enough to handicap her. If she can move in this environment as comfortably as she does in a gym while doing her routine, she can catch up the lost three years in a matter of days.

"Rukia."

"Yes?" she lazily replies, already comforted by the warmth of the room. She turns her head towards him and understands. She gives nothing away, not a sigh of disappointment or a frown as she stands up and stretches.

He leaves the room and knows she's there, following. They enter the bedroom assigned to her and on her bed are two open cases that hold both their swords. His sword is already back in the original silver guard and hilt. It's easy enough to assemble that he's glad not to need a sword smith for it. The white-gold one that belongs to her is in the same case, a disgraced handle of a holy blade for the time being.

In the other case is the former Nejibana. Shirayuki's never asked for her approval to bring the sword yet he's brought it anyway. She will need one to train with and he will not let her use his spare. Three years is a long time to catch up on in a few days and the weight of an ordinary katana's blade is very different to that of the holy ones. They are heavier, with more layers of metal than the ones forged at present. Their blades have been meant to kill in a single strike, even if the original mark is missed. It has been forged with war in mind, and days upon days of nonstop fighting. It can withstand all the wear and tear from constant use and exposure to harsh elements.

Nejibana's sword hasn't been wielded for three years. And though it weighs differently from the one she will inherit from Shirayuki, it will be enough to learn from. Its weight is more than its metal and guard, and he knows it will be twice as hard to wield than the katana that has killed someone she loved.

She was very young then, but the love of a child is always pure and innocent. And it is because of that that he's honored her wish to be alone since then. That's a mistake he is willing to correct. He should have never left.

"Is this punishment?" she asks softly. He knows she's seen it in the plane, but wisely chose not to ask him about it.

"Is that what you believe?" Shirayuki waves a hand at the forgotten sword, "Without a name, it's only a piece of metal with an expensive scabbard." He doesn't believe in cushioning the truth with lies. "If this is what to become of my sword, you will never have it." She will die for it, too. Once a protégé, there is only one other way to honorably withdraw from a sacred pledge.

She stares at the familiar sheath without speaking. Memories run in his mind, the fight, the blood, the rite, the rain and her tears. They've both been there, and he's seen her at her worst and weakest. He wishes to see her at her best and strongest. And he knows it won't happen unless she stops blaming herself. The moment she is free of all that baggage, the sword will be as light as if it is part of her. Only then will she be ready to take back Sode no Shirayuki and she will be beautiful with it.

She runs her fingers on the length of the blue sheath, lingering on the guard that has been personalized to Shiba Kaien's preference. In a gallery inside the royal palace is where all the former guards are framed with a name and a picture. A hall of memories and promises fulfilled that have lasted for a millenium. Shiba Kaien's has been left empty as no one knows where the sword is, or to whom it has been passed. And until the sword is found and a protégé or new master has placed a new guard to collar it, Nejibana's place of honor will remain empty.

"Then let the legacy begin anew," she says after a long silence. She lifts the blue sheath that holds an old friend. "This is Youko." Her grip around the sheath tightens as she struggles through her emotions. He allows her a moment of privacy to commune with the one she's lost and leaves the room.

Now Nejibana can truly rest.

They may have to start a new tradition with Youko as the blade of honor. But there's time enough for that formality in the future. For now, it's a necessary step forward that she's taken.

And it's enough.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

_to be continued..._


	26. Chapter 25: Reaching Out

**Note:** 124 reviews in total, omg. Who'd have thought this AU will get that many. Dare I hope to cross 200 someday?

Anyhoo, Happy Birthday Rukia! Although this chapter isn't her "birthday" yet in the story. There's still a couple more weeks for that birthday event. Thanks for staying this long :) and enjoy reading.

* * *

**to gadez**: lol Ichigo and Tsukushi meeting has been a long time in coming. Wouldn't be the last, either. XDD

**to eggsandwhich**: I have to admit, every time I'm out and not in front of my PC, I keep on thinking on how to finetune the events in this AU and I've also wondered if people can still follow the (hopefully not as convoluted and confusing) plot with me since I've jumped several POVs and events already.

**to blaise**: XD props for you and noticing the KNIGHTS (plural!) role. And yes, updating on Rukia's birthday which is today :D

**to jina-may**: I sometimes have to wonder how to define shoujo. Bubbles and flowers and sparklies? lol

**to zygotebaby**: Thanks for keeping up with this story~ and considering it a good read, too. :)

**to mammothdreams**: There'd be more of Eitoku & Karakura gang meeting in the future, but not as often as the main players involved tho. This AU has so many characters, it's sometimes hard to keep up with them *_* without confusing myself. So I tend to limit the characters involved in one scene so I don't end up ignoring people (too much).

**to laila-mozilla**: It's my overall attitude towards Inoue in general. I feel sorry and annoyed with her on and off (esp. in this current manga arc. ugh), but I try to keep true to her character and play to her strength and weaknesses accordingly.

**to UchihaD'Kid**: I can't see Zangetsu talking forever about philosophy, or Ichigo even listening to half of it. lol

* * *

[][][][][]

* * *

**Chapter 25: Reaching Out**

It's taken him fifteen minutes to cut through frozen flesh but the moment he's hit bone, he's doomed.

He's actually tried that one huge chop a few times and all he's succeeded at doing is to nick the top layer and chip off the ice. He's tried slicing carefully and there just seems to be no end to it. He's also tried finding the softest spot to cut through and in the end, there's a headless dead cow with several cuts but still looks like a headless dead cow instead of pieces of meat soon to be for sale.

Goddamn! What an embarrassment.

Zangetsu has made him stand to the side and watch the others dice their little pieces and strips of meat instead. "See if you learn something," his sensei has said. What the hell is up with that?

He wants to cut the fucking cow!

Kurosaki Ichigo thinks for himself. So he's decided to stand to Zangetsu's side and watch _him_ cut that thing to pieces.

Zangetsu's ignored him for the next ten minutes while he cuts off the limbs, the chest, the ribs, and the fucking spine and proceed to chop the huge blocks into as even a square as possible. All in a single swing each time. Then he drops everything in a basket and tells Ichigo to give it to one of the men at the back to clean.

He's never thought there will come a day where he'll be envious of a butcher. By the time he's back at Zangetsu's side, the table is clean, the knife is also clean and it's back on the wall.

"So, is there some secret technique to do that?" Ichigo asks. There has to be something there. A weak point or pressure point on a dead cow? Maybe.

"I'm a butcher. This is my work," Zangetsu replies by way of explanation. "To wait for it to thaw is bad for my business."

Ichigo looks down on the floor, trying to find where his jaw is. He is cursed to meet strange people. That must be it. "You're my _sensei_."

"I am," Zangetsu tilts his head.

"You're supposed to _teach_ me stuff."

Zangetsu repeats, "I am."

Ichigo throws his hands up. "Teach me how you did _that._" He waves an arm at the empty table. "There has to be something there! A secret technique passed through generations or something. No one can do that in fifteen minutes and you did it in _ten_. You people are always about double talk and shit like that. I never know what's going on until something bites my head off."

"There's no secret technique, Ichigo." Zangetsu nods to the trail of people passing by and saying their farewell. Work is done for the day and everyone is likely leaving for beer or home or whatever. They also say goodbye to Ichigo but he scowls at them. He clearly remembers them laughing at him earlier when he's started yelling at the cow.

Once they're alone, Ichigo looks at Zangetsu again. "Okay, everyone's gone. You can tell me about the Zanpakuto secret technique now."

Zangetsu actually snorts, as if he's just tried not to laugh. "There is no secret technique. I'm a butcher and these are my knives. There's a piece of meat on the table and I am supposed to cut it. So I cut it."

"With your knife."

"Yes," the _master_ nods. Why does fate hate Ichigo so much to have this for a master?

"That's the lesson for the day?"

"Yes, if you want to put it that way." Zangetsu walks away from Ichigo and removes his apron. He throws it in the hamper with all the dirty ones and brings the whole hamper at the back. "Help me close the shop and there's laundry to do."

Ichigo's jaw drops again. Laundry! He's going to wash all the dirt from those aprons? He's still standing where he is when Zangetsu walks back out. "Make yourself useful. The time you spent standing there could've been time spent on closing the front."

So they close shop. Ichigo's lifted boxes and boxes of packed meat that haven't been bought and puts them in the freezer while Zangetsu locks up the doors up front. And then they do laundry. By hand! The man has never thought of a washing machine, apparently.

He's elbow deep with soap and bubbles and dirty water. All the aprons _used to be_ _white_, too. Such a wonderful day he's having. And the best part of this whole shit is that Ichigo has to _pump_ water. What kind of backward place is this meat shop?!

"We're going to dry these, too. So once you're done there, we'll be squeezing water out."

"At least tell me you don't iron the aprons," Ichigo sighs.

"There's no need."

They soap, scrub, rinse and repeat in silence. Ichigo has nothing left to say. All he has going now are Urahara's words, to trust Zangetsu. Well, seems like that's going to take a lot of faith because this surely is putting a huge shame to the phrase 'to see is to believe'. Other than the crazy display of strength and precision from cutting a dead cow, he's seen nothing of the master this man is supposed to be.

Soap, scrub, and rinse.

Soap, scrub and rinse.

Soap, scrub and rinse.

Ichigo reaches for another dirty uniform and is surprised when there's nothing left. He's had to scrub every speck of dirt off the apron that he's lost himself in the activity. It's so boring his mind has actually shut down that entire time. Well, at least that part is over.

Glad that all the white aprons are _really_ white again now, Ichigo can begin to dry them. He squeezes water mechanically and then dumps the roll in an empty bucket. _Then _he feels a sharp sting on his arm. What the fuck? What the hell happened?

He looks up at Zangetsu who has a rolled apron in his hand. "Squeeze all the water out. That one is still damp." Then Zangetsu goes back to squeezing water out of his apron in another empty bucket which is steadily filling up with water.

Ichigo sighs and picks up the damp cloth. He gives it another half-hearted twist and drops it back in his empty bucket. There's another sting on the same spot and he looks up faster. Fast enough to see Zangetsu withdraw the new wet roll of cloth he's just used to whip Ichigo with. That thing _hurts_.

"That one is still damp. Do it again."

_Hell _on earth.

Ichigo angrily picks up the blasted apron again and squeezes so hard that the cloth is lost in his huge hands. He can actually feel his skin heat up because he's squeezing the damn thing so much, pouring all the day's annoyance into that shitty white cloth. Man, if this is Zangetsu's neck…

"That's dry enough."

He looks up from the crumpled cloth in his hand and true enough, it _is_ dry. Huh. When he checks Zangetsu's set of aprons, his bucket of wet ones is empty and the one dedicated for dry ones is full. It's taken Ichigo _one_ apron for Zangetsu to finish his whole pile!

"And the water is used for the plants outside, which I will do now. Finish up here and then you can go home. I will hang the aprons myself later so they don't end up too wrinkled for the others to use tomorrow." Zangetsu stands and picks up the bucket. "Also, you will do all of these every day until you can cut meat in fifteen minutes. Be here by five in the morning to open up shop with me." Then he's gone outside while Ichigo is left alone to stare.

When Ichigo makes it home, he walks straight to the kitchen and pulls a chair to sit beside Yuzu and watch. She looks at him weird, knife in mid chop and her other hand holding the carrot on the board. "Yes?"

"Ignore me."

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

"Orihime, wait up!"

Orihime turns around and smiles happily to see her best friend catch up. "Good morning, Tatsuki-chan!"

"Good morning," Tatsuki-chan waves. "So have you thought about what I said yesterday?"

"Uhm? Which one?" They continue walking towards school and Orihime still struggles to remember what this conversation is about.

"About Ichigo! It's not yet too late, Orihime. You _have_ to see that!" Tatsuki-chan whirls around to stand in front of Orihime, both hands on her shoulders shaking her. "Ichigo and Rukia-san are _not_ together. If they are, Ichigo won't lie to his friends. _Nothing_ is going on."

Orihime withdraws, head lowering as her gaze falls to nothing in particular in the space between them. "But I'm nobody," she starts in a soft voice, "Rukia-san is so wonderful and important, and a Queen and…" she is shaken once again to silence and she looks up to Tatsuki-chan.

"Well, you're right. You're nobody next to Rukia-san." Tatsuki-chan's words, even though they're true and it's something Orihime's already accepted, still hurts coming from someone else. "But Ichigo is a _nobody_, too. I know you're smart, Orihime. It doesn't take much to see that nothing will happen between Ichigo and Rukia-san."

Orihime's lips twist and tremble into a frown. She stares at Tatsuki-chan long and hard and begins to think that it's Tatsuki-chan who doesn't know Kurosaki-kun at all. He isn't a nobody. "Kurosaki-kun is Kurosaki-kun, Tatsuki-chan. He isn't a nobody."

Tatsuki-chan sighs and sags in front of Orihime and she raises both arms up to catch her best friend in case Tatsuki-chan falls. "Are you okay, Tatsuki-chan?"

"Orihime, what do you really want to do? Please tell me at least that."

"I want to protect Kurosaki-kun," she says in a firm voice. This is something she's absolutely sure of. She wants to be there for Kurosaki-kun as often as possible, to heal him when he's wounded and lately he's always needed some mending.

There's a hard glint in Tatsuki-chan's eyes that Orihime has never seen before. "Then protect him _from_ Rukia-san. All of this… everything… will hurt Ichigo someday. _Is _already hurting Ichigo, can't you see?" Tatsuki-chan sighs and breaks away from Orihime, walking ahead.

Orihime doubles her speed to catch up so they can keep walking together. "You don't like Rukia-san?"

"It's not like that, Orihime. But I just realized we don't know her. Who _is_ Rukia-san? To _us_, _she's_ the nobody."

And she does understand what Tatsuki-chan is saying. It's just that, it's Kurosaki-kun she worries about most. He's always so busy these days but he still finds the time to swing by the café or the ramen house every other day to check on their Help Save The World project. And it always feels so good when he does and asks them how they're doing.

He seems happier like that. And it feels good to be doing something that makes him happy. Though he's never said it out loud to anybody, it's obvious who's given him a mission to save the world.

"Rukia-san is different," Orihime murmurs, and even though it saddens her a little, "She's changed Kurosaki-kun's life."

"And all of ours, if you think about it," Tatsuki-chan sighs.

There is a sad and bitter smile on Orihime's face, because it's true what Tatsuki-chan has said. And she truly doesn't want to feel like this, but it hurts to be the one watching Kurosaki-kun move further away.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

There's no other way to get here other than by boat, and it's Domyouji who's manned the yacht that brought them. All the staff from this resort have also been dismissed for the time being before their group's arrival. For now, they literally have the whole island to themselves but it doesn't mean they can drop their guards.

Matsumoto, Madarama and Ayasegawa have been temporarily assigned to the F4. It's the closest they can get to an actual vacation while they tag along the boys in their winter activities. Soifon and Suzumebachi have decided to tour the grounds, know the lay of land, she's said in particular. And Rukia has been out of the house before they've all woken up but they've relaxed once they've realized Sodeno Shirayuki isn't there either. Where Hyourinmaru went, Toushiro doesn't know but he knows the master is just around if needed.

Even for the three of them, this is the closest thing to privacy and vacation. So everyone must be enjoying themselves.

Toushiro rounds the lake once more, tossing the puck as he does so for as long as possible until he can no longer catch it with the blade of his stick when he's moved too fast. He skids to a halt and makes his way back to the fallen puck and hits it. It makes a satisfying thwump sound as it embeds deep in the lump of snow across from him and Toushiro has to smirk. And then sigh. He could've been a player.

Ah well. Not that it matters. There are more important things to do. His other hand unconsciously reaches back to touch the katana slung to his back. Out here in the middle of nowhere, they can carry their other half as often as they pleased. It's such a comfort to have it accessible. He's always felt an extra limb is missing whenever he's not with it which only makes school a long punishment.

He hears a soft tick in the distance, a blade touching ice. Then he feels it, the shift of the wind and the slight vibration of the frozen water underneath his feet as another pair of skates move closer to where he's at. Hyourinmaru will be proud of him to be this sensitive in such cold weather.

"Toushiro," Rukia greets as she stops in front of him. He's not seen her at all this morning until now. She's also dressed for sport like him, but what's noticeable is the katana strapped on her belt. His eyes stray down to it then he looks up quickly.

"Whatever happened to our titles?"

"You're not the Hitsugaya if I am to point a holy blade on you," she replies without a falter. "I need to train. You and I have similar styles."

"Shouldn't you be training with Sodeno Shirayuki?" Toushiro tilts his head, thinking. They do have similar styles, particularly because their masters are blood brothers but he's never sparred with her before. He's seen her, though. And she's watched him also some time ago.

She sighs, her shoulders sagging. "Shirayuki refuses to. He said we'll pick up where we left off and never before that point. I have to get to that level again on my own."

"And you think I can do that?" He skates to where the puck is buried in snow and she follows like the persistent girl she can be. He digs his hand through the snow in search of it. "I'm stronger than you, Rukia. I'm not that good yet to know when to hold back as necessary. And as similar as our styles are, they're also very different. Hyourinmaru's trained me to move in water. Without that weight, I'm much faster."

He doesn't want to end up hurting her by accident. A slight nick on her will be proof of his failure and lack of control. And with a holy blade, it's not hard to lose control. If he misses an inch, the whiplash alone of something so heavy can slice skin.

"Exactly why I'm here. Shirayuki's trained me on _air_. On the ground, I am much, much slower." She stomps her foot on the ice for emphasis. The blades on their skates are heavy and it will restrict her ability to jump around and vault on air like her master while they will not hinder Toushiro's ability at all. He's used to something much heavier. Water is like lead weight to fight in. "If and when I match your speed, I will be as good as I've been three years ago. Might even be better."

He considers this and she has a point.

"Do you know how to play hockey?" Toushiro tosses the puck at her and she catches it with her gloved hand without looking. She peers down at what she's caught and raises an eyebrow at him. "That a yes?"

"I've watched some."

"Then let's get you a stick from the house." Toushiro leaves the lake and walks over to his boots. Rukia stares at him and he raises an eyebrow at her. She shrugs and goes to where she's probably left her boots on the other side. He can learn from her, too, he muses. Knowing Shirayuki's style will play to his advantage in the future.

On their way to the house, Toushiro's eyes stray back to the katana on Rukia's waist. The guard doesn't look familiar to him so it's definitely not her blade. "You said that's a holy blade?"

Rukia stops but only for a second and she continues to move forward again. "Yes. The formal introduction will be done when we're out of here."

"What do you mean?" Toushiro's brows begin to meet.

"I will meet with the emperor before I return to Karakura." Her hand grazes the scabbard and moves up to touch the guard, "I am Youko, successor of Nejibana, blade of the empire."

_Nejibana_.

His feet stop moving and he watches her back as she continues forward. She stops eventually, and turns to face him. There are a lot of things that need answers but only one pressing matter. So he chooses that. "What about Sodeno Shirayuki?"

"Nothing has changed in that regard," she looks down on her hand which still rests on the guard. "It's complicated. And there's work to be done when I get back. For now, I need to be stronger."

"Well," Toushiro huffs after a short pause. "If you're to protect us, you will have to be stronger than you are now. Can't have you slacking off." He trudges the knee-deep snow once more to catch up with her.

It will not be easy to be both a blade and a Kuchiki. Byakuya has been ready to fight and kill Senbonzakura for a while now but he hasn't and with good reason. As a blade, his life is second only to the four Houses. And as one of the four Houses, he's simply not allowed to die until he's secured the next generation and his duty is his life. Rukia really will need to be stronger. She can't die in place of a Hinamori or Hitsugaya or Shihouin, but she is honor bound to stand in harm's way should it come to that.

"Thank you," she says once they're walking side by side again.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

"How are you doing today, Momo-sama?" Kira greets as he enters the large bedroom. His eyes turn to the floor at the expected silence and he dejectedly makes his way towards the bed. He is one of the very few people left who believes the young heiress will one day wake up.

He tries to smile when he reaches her side. "I'll be changing your IV today. And later, Kotetsu-san will give you your bath."

She remains asleep all throughout the process of changing the IV and his periodical check on the machines attached to her body. Once done, he simply stands next to her, remembering the sweet child who's always played with them whenever she and her father will visit the other houses or the Special Forces head office.

Of all the heirs, she's the most memorable to the Special Forces. Always smiling, always kind and very much a child while the others have been perfect isicles in comparison. The lack of bodyguards when the Hinamori family travels is one of the reasons they seem so approachable compared to the other three. It's that open kindness that has brought her to this situation and a blow to the SF head officers. They should have insisted to Lord Hinamori about security measures.

"I'm really sorry I can't do more." Kira sighs. "I can't even tell where Hitsugaya-sama is. We weren't told where the others went."

It must be sad to be left behind in an empty house as big as this. Kira looks around at the pictures that hang on the wall. Everything is always kept clean in this room, but other parts of this house have already gathered dust. Her grandfather lives elsewhere and is too old to still be moving around like he used to. Soon, even the old man will die and Momo will be truly alone while her entire clan fight over which family will take over when _she_ dies.

"Please wake up, Momo-sama. A lot of people are waiting for you."

"Talking to yourself again, Kira-chan?"

Kira turns towards the door to see his former supervisor before his last promotion. "Good afternoon, Ichimaru-san. I've read that even those who are sleeping can still hear so I try to talk to her whenever I change the IV."

"Is that so?" Ichimaru leans over to Momo once he's near enough and brushes her hair gently. "Do you think she'll wake up?"

"I can only hope so." Kira sighs.

"I'll keep her company. It's my turn to guard, anyway." Ichimaru grins wide and waves a manga in his hand. "I can even read out loud for our Momo-chan."

Kira smiles gratefully. He's really glad Ichimaru has joined in to guard the Hinamori residence with his small team. No one likes this assignment since everyone will be cooped up within the mansion and its gardens for an indefinite length of time. But Ichimaru has readily volunteered, saying he's already tired of his old assignment and wants to relax for a while until this one is over or he is called elsewhere.

Ichimaru is one of SF's finest and Kira has been ecstatic to have someone around with that skill.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

_To be continued..._


	27. Chapter 26: This Is How We Say Goodbye

**Note: **This is a long chapter, which refuses to end D: Speaking of endings, my original ending has morphed and stretched to a different "what if" so now I'm toying the idea of that other path, if I can work it out without a hitch. I've talked with a friend and joked about my "crack story turned epic" which is this AU, and how I'm on the edge of the cliff that leads to Urban Fantasy. The set up is there, it's just a matter of whether I'll dive in it or tone it down. I maintain the fact that there is no and never will be magic in this AU, however.

My next update is probably at the end of next week. I have some deadlines on the first half of the week and need to dedicate time to it.

* * *

**to gadez**: Thanks! :D Now I'm wondering if this chapter falls under the 'well-rounded' category. I've limited it to a few points in time.  
**  
to Haruhi'sDaughter**: Hi~ I'm glad you're still here and reading! The only thing that'll stop me from updating is if something RL hits me with an anvil. lol  
**  
to XxxYuuko**: Yes, she does succeed from 2 masters but she's never learned the art style of Nejibana so it's more of a 'title' right now than anything else. She's still mainly the successor of Sodeno Shirayuki. So like what Sodeno said, they might have to start a new tradition later on for the Nejibana line as the sword of honor. :D

**to PeepingBeauty**: lol I'd pay to see an animated Ichigo and Zangetsu laundry omake. Rukia's 17th bday coming soon~ but not next chapter.

**to moka-SAN**: lol I find Zangetsu to be a reserved man hence why I've given him this set up lawl especially as a butcher. I'm also glad you noticed the contrast I played out XD

**to ichilover**: Aww thank you~ I hope this part won't bore you. It's rather long and very limited.

**to TwilightAmethyst**: XDD Ichimaru will play his part later~ I'm actually still fleshing out his role (and his cohorts in this whole dilemma) since I don't want to just drop bombs left and right without necessary build up. Thanks for reading :)

* * *

[][][][][]

* * *

**Chapter 26: This Is How We Say Goodbye**

"Last day of school! At long last! Winter break, here I come!" Keigo's enthusiasm is infectious. The usual people who might have thrown a punch in his face already for being too loud have held their fists and let him proclaim out loud everyone's thoughts. "So, what do you have in mind for an entire week? And any plans on New Year's?"

Inoue tilts her head sideways, "I'm visiting my grandmother and will be staying there. But I'll be back for New Year!"

"Ha, then please go with me this New Year's and let's watch…" and the punch finally comes.

Tatsuki pulls her arm back. "Keigo, shut up."

"What about you, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Hmm?" Ichigo yawns. "I'll probably be working full time during winter break." He's been up every day before five to open shop. And after the first time, he's just brought his uniform along and showered at the old man's house so he doesn't end up smelling like dead meat first thing in the morning. Miracle of miracles, Zangetsu has a working faucet in there.

The whole thing has royally messed up his routine of sleeping in until he's literally booted out by his father. On the happy note, his father can't kick him off his bed now that he's up too early for normal humans his age.

"Your father's pinching your wallet eh?" Mizuiro pats Ichigo's back. "That's sad to hear. Can't you have a day off for New Year's?"

Ichigo scowls at him. "I don't know. I don't really have plans or anything." He stretches his arms up and cracks his shoulders. He feels like he's grown a boulder for a back with all the lifting he's done in the last few days.

"And who will you be bringing to the after school dance?" Tatsuki has both eyebrows up as she leans over his desk.

"There's a dance?"

She slaps her hand on the desk, "Everybody's been talking about it since the start of the week, Ichigo! Have you gone deaf and blind?"

"Just really tired, Tatsuki." He sighs again, feeling the need to be left alone now. His friends have this tendency to hover and hover _long_.

She snorts and withdraws from his personal space. "You're always tired, lately. We hardly see you now outside school."

"Are you still training with Yoruichi and Urahara?" He realizes he's not been back at that crazy man's house for a while now as well. Ichigo nods, sorting things out in his mind to pass by Urahara's today or tomorrow. He almost misses the house and its strange people. Almost.

"Twice a week," she shrugs. "But Keigo and Mizuro here have given up!"

"We're not athletes!" Keigo yells back.

Ichigo looks at the sane one. "Chad?"

"I help at the candy shop."

Then he turns to Ishida, who pushes his glasses up his nose snottily as always. "What's with the look, Kurosaki?"

"Just wondering what you do."

Ishida actually sighs, which is a surprise. "My father's found out what I've been doing, so he's dragged me in his hospital to work there instead."

"Wouldn't that be a good thing?"

"Have you tried working for _your _father?"

"Point taken," Ichigo blanches.

He looks outside the window and idly watches the light snow that's slowly coating the school yard. And it reminds him of Sodeno Shirayuki, of all the people snow can remind him off. His mood instantly plummets beyond saving. His fingers clench to a fist. Every day he knows he's gotten a little stronger, but Zangetsu has yet to train him with an actual sword. What's the point of physical strength if he's getting nowhere in terms of skill? He doesn't even have a weapon nowadays. He highly doubts dueling with Sodeno will be done by practice swords. And there _will_ be a duel. Ichigo will insist on it if he must.

He's felt death walk by him that day when Sodeno has drawn a sword in Ichigo's face. Even when he's fought and pissed off Renji, there hasn't been a speck of killing intent from that guy.

"Ichigo!"

He turns to his friends again, "Yes?"

"I've called you five times, what the hell." Tatsuki's glare intensifies. "Anyway, we're all going to the dance. Last day of school for this year and all. You going?"

"Nah, I have work."

She slaps her hand on the table again. What the fuck is her problem? "Look, Ichigo. Just this once, think of your friends."

Okay, now he's pissed off. "Call me if you need me. But a school dance is something I can skip for something more important." He better leave before he gets angrier. Tatsuki won't give this up without a fight, whatever hell her problem is right now. So he stands up and stalks out of the room. There's still at least half an hour before lunch is over and he can cool off elsewhere.

"_What _is so important with that part time job he's got?!"

"Tatsuki-chan…"

He can still hear them outside the classroom, so he keeps moving. Inoue can placate Tatsuki like always, so he isn't worried that his friend will go after him. He's sorry, but this is where he'll draw the line of their involvement. Twice he's nearly died because of the people around Rukia and they're supposed to be the _friendly_ ones around her. If she's surrounded by these freaks, then there is something nastier out there that it's become necessary to surround her with these thorns.

He can stake his life on this, but not his friends.

Ichigo stops walking all of a sudden as comprehension dawns on him. It's always been at the back of his mind, but never as clear as it is now as to why Rukia's constantly pushed him away the few times they've actually met. Even before she's left, there have been times that they might have talked but she chose silence and kept him ignorant. He looks back at the classroom he's just left and wonders if his friends feel as hurt as he does whenever she pulls away. Maybe he should attend that dance? Show up for a while after he's done with the chores at Zangetsu's shop.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

One wonders if generations from now a Zanpakuto protégé will reach a point to manage an explosive sonic boom strong enough to have the pressure pass as an attack. Shunpo alone makes them hard to follow by sight and at its best, creates soft sonic booms. It's the only way to keep up with the location of a trained Shunpo practitioner. The only limit is the body's ability to carry itself, body mass also a big factor to it. Shunpo with Zanpakuto is deadly enough to make guns useless, as long as the location of the gunner is known. But to make a weapon out of air pressure is something extremely useful.

Toushiro swings his katana in a wide arc to throw off Rukia's incoming slash, attempting to practice the theory he's just worked out. There's a definite _woosh _of air, that soft sonic sound of a cracking whip, but no visible compressed air solid enough to be an attack that can hurt. Instead of pushing the blade forward as he expects, Rukia kicks back and somersaults to widen the distance between them before he can counter attack.

She's gotten faster in the last few days. The first time she's tried to vault in the air, she's forgotten about the extra weight the skates provided. Her jump has fallen short and she's landed on her back from at least five feet off the ground. It _must _have hurt and have taught a good lesson.

"Nice," she calls from the other side, skating backwards and further away from him.

"Would've been better if it threw you off." He pushes his feet and builds speed to attack, tip of the blade near the ice as if he's still holding a hockey stick. He sees her legs go wide as she drops her sword diagonally to meet his. For a moment, he's thought she's insane to meet him on a head on collision without putting some force behind her.

And then he realizes a bit late what she's done. He's raised his sword to swing at the same time she did, and she's taken his speed and momentum to strike back after a full three hundred sixty turn. She's at least fast enough to flip the katana backwards so that the blunt side slaps his back instead of slicing him in half. "Got you!"

Can't have her score like that without taking one for himself, so he pivots hard and flips to face her. The ice shards arch opposite him as he does so and he lets his sword kiss the ice in a screech as he slashes upwards as soon as he's turned. He also flips the hilt and the blunt side hits her rib. "Point!"

Their thick winter coats provide enough padding so those hits won't hurt too much. There will be marks that might last the night, but at least no broken flesh and bones. The fast flips also force them to control their grips, something that has taken a lot of embarrassing practices on their first day of moving on to swords from hockey sticks. They've dropped their swords so often flipping it back and forth that he's thought they might break the ice if they've stayed on one spot too long.

"What's the score now?" She rubs her side a bit. He must've hit her too hard again.

"I lost count," he says. He knows perfectly well. He's still ahead by four. "Does it hurt?"

"No." She grips the hilt with two hands once more and skates in a circle around him slowly, looking for an opening.

He whirls his sword to relax his wrist and grip before he copies her. They circle each other for a while before meeting once again, blades first and facing the right way, sharp edges against each other. The metals spark from the amount of force they've placed on that frontal attack, but she'll lose if she relies on brute force against him. He's still much stronger than her in that department. And then she does something very basic.

She pushes her sword forward until the guards meet and thrusts upwards all of a sudden. She might have succeeded in disarming him that way if his grip isn't as hard as it is at the moment. "I'm not an amateur, Rukia."

"I know. I'm not treating you as one," she says right in his face, her one leg already between his and she pushes it in a wide half circle as she ducks close to the ground to make it even wider. Her sword now perpendicular to his and over her head with just enough force that he can't strike down. Most of his strength is focused on staying upright after she's managed to drag his left leg and his entire stance out of balance, so blocking his straight slash isn't much of a hard work for her. He struggles with the sudden split of his legs and she lightly taps his sword arm with the flat side of her blade. "It's still a score."

She's such a dirty fighter sometimes.

Well, if this has been a real duel they've already hacked each other to beyond recognizable pieces by now.

"You rely too much on tricks. There's a high probability of tricks backfiring on you."

"I'm a gymnast, Toushiro." She skates backwards again to regain a respectable distance from him. "My skill as a swordsman is mediocre compared to how I can manipulate my body to do these _tricks_. There's a higher chance of me missing my mark than my body failing to move the way I want it to." And to make her point even more apparent, she back flips and high enough that she's actually slowed upside down before landing on both feet, the blades of her skates making small chinks as she does so. "It's harder to be fast and keep upright with these," she taps the tip of the skate on the ice, "so I can only do one flip at a time. Double backward flips might be pushing it, I'm not sure." She tilts her head, frowning as she no doubt tries it in her mind.

When she flinches, he knows she's broken a neck in that imagination of hers.

"Shouldn't be a problem if you can kick off higher using a person or an object," He nods, a bit impressed. This is what they all try to achieve in the end. The blade and the wielder as one is not limited to a philosophy and metaphorical practice. At the moment, his katana feels like an extra limb. He's comfortable enough to move naturally with it in his hand as if it's always been there but he's not yet at the point where his body itself is the weapon. She knows her limits with swordplay, so she's relied on her body more and more instead.

She may not be aware of it, but her weakness has become her strength. What she lacks in metal, she compensates with flesh. Someday, her sword will catch up with her body. Right now, there's no doubt she can jump higher without the extra weights.

"The skates will become an extension of my sword if I do that."

And that will not be pretty, because he'll do the same. There's no blunt side to these skates. So much deadlier, and the warrior and scholar in him is tempted to push the boundaries. He pushes that thought out of his mind and focuses on a different topic. "How long have you trained in this sport?"

"Since I learned the word 'gymnastics'," she tells him as she skates by, sword at rest on her shoulder. He wonders if it's too heavy for her since it isn't the one she's supposed to inhereit. "I saw the Olympics as a child. They looked like they were flying on the ground."

"And you don't wish to become a professional?"

"You're pretty good in hockey, Hitsugaya."

He shouldn't have asked. He looks at the sword in his hand and knows that feeling. It's a different sport, but he's seen the same thing as a child where people fly with two feet on the ground. Children from the main families of the four Houses do not go to school, let alone join a team sport and compete. It's much too dangerous, they've been told at first. Later on, it is attention taken away from what they should be learning. And much, much later, there are simply more important things to do than to play.

At least they're allowed to _learn_, as sport is part of becoming a well-rounded person. They're not allowed to lose, and the only way to do that is to not allow them competition.

Toushiro snorts. Japan's Olympic team went light on him when his father's tried to placate Toushiro's childish tantrum a long, long time ago. If he's not strayed a few times on his own before to play with some locals, he'll be the worst hockey player there is today with a massive ego thinking he's the greatest because he's been trained by the best. He owes Matsumoto those few moments of respite.

And this gives him an idea. It's just once and this may not happen again.

"Think we should invite the others to join us?" He calls out to Rukia, who is circling the other end of the small lake, sword still supported by her shoulder.

She yells, "Do you want me to end up accidentally killing Tsukasa?"

"A game, Kuchiki. When was the last time you've been into one?" He skates towards her so he can stop yelling. It hurts his throat. And he knows the answer.

Never.

She grins at him, the most human that she's looked in the past few days. The call of competition is too tempting to pass up and they both know Soifon will not back out from this. Of the three of them, Soifon is likely the most competitive. She has high regard for human capabilities, and for her, skill speaks more than any name. Besides, any excuse to throw down the gauntlet against the F4 is a good one.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

Zangetsu looks up from his accounting when Ichigo walks in. "Why do you look surprised, old man?"

"I heard from the grapevine that you have a school dance today."

Ichigo makes a face. "And how did you know about that and from whom? Do I look like I prefer school dances?" Some old lady looks up from the shelf and gives him a once over, so he frowns at her. She pushes the glasses up her nose which reminds him eerily of Ishida and mutters something about delinquents and dyes.

He walks behind the counter and drops his bag in the cabinet where he usually stores it. "I have work, so I go to work." He snorts and continues to the back where the aprons are. He still has to chop that thing in fifteen minutes. He's done it in twenty, already. Progress! He just has to swing down hard and once to make it to fifteen. He's been sawing the bones before and they take too long.

Zangetsu enters the back room just as Ichigo's managed to drag a new dead cow onto the usual table.

"We're going elsewhere today, Ichigo. Clean up first and there's no need to bring your bags," Zangetsu says before he walks towards one of the staff to give instructions.

Ichigo frowns, confused as to what has got the man this time. He's tempted to at least try one chop as he looks at the dead meat on the table. He picks up the largest butcher knife on the wall, slides the blade against the table edge as he's been wont to do and makes that one massive strike with a loud "HAH".

Hoh!

He's done it! He suddenly laughs out loud and pats the cleaved cow in half. He's got the spine clean this time. When he tries to pull the knife out though, it refuses to budge. Great.

"What are you still doing there?" Zangetsu is back with his black coat and yellow shades. He looks so dull and gloomy when in that coat. "Didn't I say clean up?"

"But I did it!" Ichigo waves a proud hand at the halved cow, ignoring the still stuck knife.

"Yes, now clean up." And then Zangetsu leaves.

Ichigo sighs. There is no satisfying this master sometimes. He leaves his spot and finally does as told.

Zangetsu begins walking as soon as Ichigo's stepped out of the shop. He has to double his pace to catch up with the man, who's taller and with bigger strides. Very few people are taller than Ichigo so it's always a surprise when he's the one who needs to speed up or he's the one adjusted to, which Zangetsu doesn't do. Ichigo has to stretch his legs or take two steps for every single one of Zangetsu's.

"Where are we going?"

Zangetsu doesn't reply and Ichigo takes this moment to observe the man instead. Japanese men are usually on the slim and short side. Zangetsu isn't one of them. He's almost as big as his father, or probably taller. Now that he has time to think about it, the nobles and the people around them don't look like native Japanese folk. Even Rukia seems to have foreign blood with her blue eyes.

Then again, look who's talking? Ichigo has orange hair for crying out loud. He still doesn't know what kind of retarded genes his father has that Ichigo's turned up with such a loud orange head. At least Yuzu has their mother's hair, closer to a normal shade even if it's lighter than the usual Japanese black hair. He doesn't want Yuzu to get into as much trouble as he did while growing up because of having different hair.

Which brings him to… thinking about Renji's hair. Orange is trouble enough. He can only imagine what red has done, and those tattoos. And that other boy he's seen Rukia with. White hair. Either the kid is sick or… an albino, which is still not a normal thing. And yet it doesn't seem to bother them the same way being different bothered Ichigo before. He's shrugged it off now, but in the past, he's always thought himself as a kind of freak and not just because of his hair. There just always is something wrong with the world that's bothered him, and his uselessness against it.

He looks around at where they are and realizes Zangetsu has brought him to a familiar place. There's a shrine at the end of this long walk, grave markers scattered in the surrounding area. This is where his mother is buried. "Zangetsu?"

The man still doesn't reply and continues to walk. With a shrug, Ichigo trails after without bothering to match the strides. His eyes idle on several stones, and off at a distance where he knows his mother is. Snow has fallen but not enough to coat the entire place and hide the dead for a while.

Where do people go after they die?

He doesn't have the time to think more on it. Zangetsu's already stopped walking.

They're behind the temple, at the site where orphans and people who have died alone and unknown. "Why are we here?"

"I'd like you to meet someone," Zangetsu actually replies when Ichigo only expects silence.

Ichigo looks down at the slab of stone in front of him. It's not different from all the others around it. It's one of the many that has no name but only a single symbol on the flat surface of the stone. "This? Who is it?"

"He has no name. He used to be my protégé." Ichigo turns to Zangetsu this time, surprised. "Though I accepted you as a pupil, I haven't really reconciled you as my protégé, yet. Until you've shown up today in favor of what boys your age tend to worry more about."

"I'm not really a fan of school dances or festivities for that matter," Ichigo sighs.

"I noticed." Zangetsu smirks. "Nonetheless, I've held reservations. Everyone wants to learn how to fight, and be stronger but few have the dedication to pursue it above personal reasons. You're still a child and there are other things you can be doing. You have the choice. And you chose to stick to doing meat shop chores than enjoy a school dance. It's not normal."

And today has officially tilted towards the side that says weird.

"I didn't give this boy a chance to choose." Zangetsu pats the top of the stone slab. "I saw him fighting, saw the potential and brought him in. He's as eager as you in the ways of the sword and to be stronger. His skills had gone beyond my expectations in such a short time. It is my mistake that I've forgotten that he was still a boy I picked up from the street. That he had a life before he met me and that he may have preferred that life."

"What happened?" Ichigo bends his knees and sits on his calves, staring at the nameless stone slab, more than curious and interested to hear the tale of his predecessor.

"He's used my sword. He killed many to prove his strength, challenged the strongest thug and proclaimed himself king of the area where I first found him. He did manage to gain himself a title during his short reign."

"And?"

"Hollow," Zangetsu shrugs, "the Heartless One, a name that has already faded in time. As his teacher, master and guardian, all the lives he's taken are blood on my hands as well. I had to kill him and cleanse the taint with his blood. And for the dishonor he's brought upon a holy blade, he is to remain nameless and unrecognized."

Ichigo doesn't know how to react to such a tale. It's so easy to forget that these masters are capable of killing in cold blood if and when they find it necessary. Although the bastard buried right here deserved it. The guy probably killed the authorities who went after him, too.

"My sword is not meant for personal glory, Ichigo. I will only say this once."

"Who the hell lives on glory?" Ichigo stands up, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'll admit that I hate losing. But more than that, I hate being weak and useless."

This thing that's festered in his heart for so long breaks out. If this man is to be his master and guardian, then the least he can do is to be honest. "There's this girl, smaller, infinitely more fragile looking than me, who stood between a kid and a gun with nothing but a broken arm, a concussion and a bloodied beaten up body. And the first thing she said when the gun fired was for the kid to run. I stood there that entire time until the gun broke me out of my stupor to finally _do_ something.

And she got hit. It was shallow but she still got hit," Ichigo finishes under his breath. And even deeper than that incident is the one he's lost completely for being weak. "I don't want to be that person anymore." His fists clench in his jeans, his back curling forward as he slouches. "I'm capable of many things. She's taught me that much."

It used to be so simple, too.

He feels Zangetsu tap his shoulder. When he looks up, Zangetsu is already making his way back out to the front of the temple. Ichigo follows, and this time the master waits for him to catch up.

"Yoruichi mentioned to me you wanted to be a bodyguard. She's already explained why I 'have' to train you but I'd like to hear it from you."

"It sounds so selfish, after everything that's been said and done." Ichigo sighs.

"You should trust me, Ichigo." Zangetsu waves a hand in encouragement.

"That girl I mentioned earlier? She's Kuchiki Rukia. I want to protect her." Ichigo cringes, realizing how sappy that sounded. "Well, she has this thing about saving the world too one step at a time. I can't really save the world if I'm weak, right?"

Zangetsu snorts that familiar snort where he's trying not to laugh. "One step at a time, it is. It's rather convenient that as a blade of the empire, protecting the Kuchiki is high in the priority list."

Ichigo notes that Zangetsu mentioned _the_ Kuchiki, rather than singling Rukia out. The implication is there. In her world, she's more than the girl he's met. She has to be _the_ Kuchiki as well. "She's also Rukia," he mutters.

"That she is. The same way I am Zangetsu, blade of the empire, and Ganza, butcher with a humble meat shop. In times of peace, people like her, like me and now you can be both. But when a choice has to be made, what we want takes a backseat in favor of what we must be."

"Such martyrs."

Zangetsu shakes his head and pats Ichigo's back. "Only if you isolate the name from the person. You'll understand someday that what others may perceive as sacrifice is honor."

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

"Giants versus the Midgets. This is awesome." Domyouji laughs as he skates towards the middle of the lake with his stick, Mimasaka and Nishikado on each of Domyouji's side as they form a triangle at the center.

Toushiro leads his team forward but it's Soifon who takes center with Rukia and Toushiro as the wings. Soifon smirks at Domyouji, "Don't cry when you lose."

"As if we're going to lose to the three of you."

"Go Midgets!" Ikkaku cheers from Rangiku's side and she shoves him with her shoulder.

"We're supposed to be on the F4's cheering squad." Despite saying that, Rangiku is cheering for Toushiro silently. The masters are all on the Midgets team and, to be fair according to them, the Special Forces are on the Giants team. They can't all be cheering for one side as that will make things boring. In the next hour or however long this game takes before the participants collapse dead tired on the lake, everyone's thrown off all restraints. Suzumebachi is the most blatant about it, what with all that hooting from her alone. Sodeno Shirayuki and Hyourinmaru just clap. Although Rangiku will not be surprised if the brothers end up cheering just as loud as Suzumebachi halfway in the game. These _are_ their protégés on the floor, and they're the pride and joy of every master.

Hanazawa has chosen to referee since there can't be four against three. Not that this game will need much refereeing. Both teams have chosen to drop all rules and the only rule they have at present is "No blood." That particular rule is meant to protect the F4 and they don't have to know that.

While all the rules have been argued upon, Yumichika and Ikkaku are the ones who have had to pull out the nets from a garage and set up goal posts. Yumichika is still complaining about it with the occasional groan but at least he's stopped muttering.

"Game starts in sixty seconds." Hanazawa skates to stand between Soifon and Domyouji, carrying the puck. He looks at his watch, other hand raised with the most valuable item in this game. "Five, four, three…"

He drops the black disk and moves away from the warpath.

Domyouji predictably uses his bulk and tries to bully Soifon out of range to hit the puck while Toushiro and Rukia use their sticks to trip both Nishikado and Mimasaka. Unfortunately for him, Soifon's never shown her physical abilities in school so he has absolutely no clue how fast and agile she truly is -- faster than both Toushiro and Rukia. This is also the reason why they've insisted to drop all official hockey rules. Neither Rukia nor Soifon know any of it by heart as Toushiro does and they'll both end up fouling out if they have to follow rules. Right now, all they know is use the stick, drag the puck and score.

Rangiku laughs as she sees Soifon slip past a dumbfounded Domyouji with a simple duck and kick forward. She's left the puck twice but with Rukia at her back, the disk manages to return to her front and they're able to keep moving ahead.

Neither team has bothered with goaltenders, putting all efforts in midfield to both attack and defend. Once Soifon reaches within range to shoot that puck, they'll score. And it's that open goal that has fueled both sides to speed up the entire stretch of the lake. Mimasaka and Nishikado's tall builds have the advantage to catch up to Soifon and Rukia unless the nobles start using Shunpo on ice. That's too much cheating, though and Soifon will bite all their heads off if it even comes out as a suggestion.

Rangiku stands up when she sees Toushiro whiz by from the back, Domyouji at his tail. Mimasaka has successfully swiped the puck when Soifon stopped to aim and now Toushiro is after him.

Domyouji bends his knees and angles his body to slam against Toushiro but her boy has played with random punks before. She grins when Toushiro easily manages to change speed and slow down before Domyouji makes his full tilt to the side. Too busy with stopping Toushiro, Domyouji doesn't notice the small figure of Rukia who's been riding Toushiro's wind just behind the entire time to save her stamina. She's able to build momentum without a problem while Toushiro's body funnels the wind. When he's slowed down to let Domyouji's attack pass, Rukia's able to break through and straight for Mimasaka.

She circles around Mimasaka, not slowing down at all and goes low enough for her body and the stick to stretch forward and reach for that evasive puck. The blade of her stick manages to just glance the puck but it's enough force that it slides out of both _their_ reach. Nishikado swings by from the side to pick it up but Soifon is already there with him, her small body easily passing under his stick and leaving with the disk.

All six hurl themselves back towards the Midgets goal in a speed that makes Ikkaku, Yumichiki and Rangiku's jaws drop. She knows the nobles are capable of that control but the F4 have shown to be capable just as much. They're fast and they know what they're doing on the ice and with this sport. Rangiku is now very grateful there are no rules.

Soifon passes to Rukia who brings the disk with her, but like Soifon, she's faster than the disk. It leaves her blade once and it's all the moment Domyouji needs to swipe it. Again, the group skid and kick back the other way, ice flying like dust behind their skates.

"Fuck, no one's still scored!" Ikkaku cries out. "I had my bet on the Midgets taking it first!"

Yumichiki hums and buffs his nails. "I had to bet against him to make it interesting," he tells Rangiku's stare.

Toushiro speeds past Domyouji and cuts him off by skating straight _towards_ the bigger guy. This has Rangiku worried and her eyes are now wide to watch every single second of it just in case there's a head on collision between those two. Domyouji doesn't falter once and just barrels forward regardless of having Toushiro going straight at him.

"Pass it!" yells Mimasaka.

But Domyouji stays with it until the last second before he and Toushiro collide. He passes it to Mimasaka just as Toushiro's smaller body hits him. Of course, Toushiro's the one who ends up flying a few feet back but the distraction is done. Soifon's cut the pass between Domyouji and Mimasaka and she's like a bullet heading towards their goal at the other end.

She's already learned once so she's careful to keep the puck ahead of her this time. The goal is wide open and she has a spare few seconds to aim and shoot it. She breaks and raises her stick, and as the blade hits the disk Nishikado reaches the goal post. He bumps it with his body and the whole thing moves several inches but enough for the puck to miss the net. It hits the metal bar and ricochets back.

Soifon points her stick. "Hey!"

"Duck!" Rukia yells from behind and Soifon does so, just as Rukia jumps over the crouching Soifon and bats the disk. It slams home. "One for the team!" She throws her arms up as she skids to a halt, almost losing her balance because of it.

"Thank all the gods in heaven and in hell and everywhere else! I am LUCKY!" Ikkaku stands up and raises both arms as well.

"You useless F3!" Yumichika yells, standing up also. "Get a score! I have five thousand yen riding on you!"

Domyouji reaches the goal and swipes the puck out of it. "This is not baseball!"

"He moved the goal post!" Soifon retaliates.

Despite the screaming bout they're having, the game continues. It's only taken them a few seconds to let the frustrations out before everyone's back in the game and slicing the ice back and forth once more.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

"Kurosaki-san!" Tsukushi waves from the door of the bakery, rug in hand. She's been cleaning the door when she saw the boy leave the meat shop just across. "You're leaving early today."

"Yeah," Kurosaki waves also. "Ganza told me to attend the school dance I was going to skip anyway."

"Ooh, a school dance. Eitoku is having a Winter Ball tonight, too." But this year, there won't be the F4 to highlight the event. She wonders what those poor girls in Eitoku will do now that their targets aren't there. "Have fun, Kurosaki-san."

"Eh, not really." Kurosaki crosses the street and enters the bakery with her. He looks at the counter for some sweets or something to take for his date, maybe.

"Not really? You're not going?" He points at the cheese cake and asks for a slice.

"I might pass by. All my friends are going. How about you? Skipping out on the Winter Ball?" She gives him a plate and he proceeds to eat it while still on the counter. She stares at him.

"Well, no. The Eitoku Winter Ball isn't for me and besides I don't really have a reason to attend it. The F4 won't be there so it's not half as fun. You should see what all those girls and even boys will do just to get their attention. It's interesting to watch." She sniggers just thinking about it. Back then, she's still a shadow in Eitoku Academy who always hides and hopes to just finish school eventually. Being a spectator has its perks.

"I don't see the hype, you know." Kurosaki's already finished the entire plate in the short amount of time that she's commented on the Winter Ball. Again, she stares.

"The F4?" How she likes meeting people who don't see the F4 as demigods gracing the earth. The world has hope.

"No. I don't even know who they are. I meant hype on the dance. I'm a freshman, so there'd be more every year I bet." He snorts this time. "Waste of time."

"You're such a grouch, Kurosaki-san. You should go and have fun. It might be interesting. Do you have a date?" And then she remembers Kuchiki isn't around so Kurosaki might not have a date. Or if he's the type of person to ask these things in the first place…

"Nah. I wasn't even planning to go. It's just a small Christmas party or something from what I've heard. It's the seniors who do the whole dressing up nonsense at the end of the year." Kurosaki shrugs, leaning against the glass display of cakes. He looks outside, across at the meat shop where he works part time.

"Is there something wrong, Kurosaki-san?" He does look like he's out of it. Although she can understand when routine is broken for one reason or another. Ganza must've thought Kurosaki wants to attend the dance.

"Nah, just had a lot of things in mind." He reaches for his wallet to pay for the cake but Tsukushi waves him off.

She grins. "Consider it a Christmas present, Kurosaki-san. What are friends for?"

"Ah, speaking of. Do you want to go to the dance?"

And now she's lost. How did the conversation get to that? "Er… are you asking me on a date?"

"Eh? No!" Kurosaki snorts. "Man, why is it always a date or something all the time? I just figured since you're not attending your dance and it's obvious you actually enjoy stuff like that, I should take you to the dance my school's having. Inoue and Tatsuki might want to see you, too."

"Oh! But I don't have a dress. And yeah, it's been a while since I've seen them. They don't visit you here?"

"Why would you need a freaking dress?" Kurosaki's brows meet. "I'm just showing up as it is, with my uniform."

She laughs all of a sudden. It's so refreshing to spend time with normal people. Eitoku has seriously warped her mind in thinking everyone has the same priorities. "Sure, why not. We might shock your friends, even. That'd be fun."

"Ugh, don't make me regret asking."

She only laughs again. "Wait here and I'll ask my boss if I can leave early. I also want to see the school Kuchiki-san went to before she went to Eitoku Academy."

Her boss is very accommodating as usual. She's practically pushed Tsukushi out with her bag while still wearing the apron uniform of the bakery. She's even told Kurosaki to take good care of Tsukushi lest the Domyouji boy comes stampeding from wherever he is. They both make a face at that.

"Ah, I have to warn you about Keigo. You'll know it's him when you see a pervert trying to hug you," Kurosaki says as they start walking. "But he's pretty harmless. Tatsuki will beat him up for you."

"Did he try to hug Kuchiki-san also?" Oh, the possibilities. She wonders if Kuchiki's kicked the boy in the balls for the attempt. And she laughs again. "Must've been hilarious. I can actually see Kuchiki-san punching him as a kind reminder."

Kurosaki shakes his head. "The way you described her before, and even now, is the Rukia I've known. She was never like that in Karakura High, though." Tsukushi observes him, quietly noting the slight changes on his features when he talks of the girl they both know. He relaxes, and there's even a slight hint of a smile there. "She's this sweet, sweet girl that makes me want to gag. Damn, that tone of voice makes me cringe just remembering."

"You know, I never really thought she's just play-acting at the start. Domyouji broke apart that persona in front of so many people, and we all met the real one after that. I like the real one better, personally." She grins. "Totally destroyed the princess image, but worth it in the end."

"I have no idea why I let her get away with it, come to think." Kurosaki tilts his head back to stare at the darkening sky. "She's violent and obnoxious and loud."

And there are so many things he isn't saying that Tsukushi can still hear. It's similar to how she thinks of Domyouji sometimes, the violent, obnoxious and loud jerk of Eitoku Academy. "But there's something about him."

His simple mind in a world full of complication helps bring things back into perspective more often than not. People have so many things to worry about that it's easy to lose sight on the little pleasures of life. It's funny remembering the time she's brought him and Tsubaki to commute and the siblings end up lost in line figuring out how to use the machine. They're so amazed by 'normal' things they've tagged along while Tsukushi did her errands for her family. They've never been inside a grocery until that day.

"Yeah," he says distractedly then he blinks.

"Her, rather," Tsukushi corrects fast. "Something about _her_."

"Who were you thinking of?"

"I just got distracted. Was remembering the time when I had to explain to the Domyouji siblings how to use the ticket machine at the train station." She laughs. "Even when we went grocery shopping, they have absolutely no clue what half of the things I bought were. It's like traveling with overgrown children. Everything is always new and amazing."

He bursts into laughter. "Rukia didn't know how to drink from a juice box. How crazy is that?"

She laughs, too. Somehow not surprised by that, after what she's gone through with one Domyouji Tsukasa. Things people like her and Kurosaki take for granted are extraordinary to people like Domyouji and Kuchiki. While things the people of their social standing have are what normal people can only fantasize about. It's ironic and sad at the same time.

"The world is ending!" someone cries out and Tsukushi stops walking. She looks around and notices that they've already reached Karakura High's main gate and there's a boy who's run from the door to the gate to meet Kurosaki. "Ichigo! Ichigo with a girl! Ichigo with a girl in a different school uniform! WHY?"

"Hi?" Tsukushi blinks when the boy suddenly lets go of Kurosaki and clings to her arms.

"I couldn't believe it when I saw this miracle from the roof. This is unbelievable!"

"Meet Asano Keigo, the class pervert." Kurosaki waves a hand in the boy's direction and continues to walk forward. "Oi, Keigo! Let go of her so we can all get upstairs."

"Please excuse Ichigo's rudeness," Asano beams. "And your name?"

"Makino Tsukushi…?" She stares as the Asano guy drags her by the arm to go after Kurosaki.

"I can't believe Ichigo's got a date and a new girl, too! I have to introduce you to everyone! How lucky!" Asano happily bounces up the stairs without letting go of Tsukushi. She struggles to keep up with the excited man, at the same time she's thoroughly amused. Kurosaki indeed has strange friends.

Once upstairs, she sees the familiar faces of Arisawa and Inoue. She waves at them and pries her arm away from Asano before the guy yanks her whole arm off. "Hey, it's been a while."

"Yes…." Arisawa is giving her a long stare, so does Inoue. "You came with Ichigo."

"Yeah," Tsukushi smiles and begins to look around the gaily decorated roof. The whole batch might be up here with so many people gathered. There are random decorations made of paper cuts, and even recycled materials intertwined with lights and ribbons. It's simple and such a huge contrast to the last ball she's attended in Tokyo where every step feels like she'll trip and destroy something worth more than her whole house. "I like the decorations."

"Together."

Tsukushi raises her eyebrows at Arisawa's monotone. She's expected people to be surprised since Kurosaki doesn't seem to be the type to date, but the initial reaction's already come and gone. They're obviously not a couple. "I skipped Eitoku's Winter Ball today, so Kurosaki-san thought I might enjoy this."

"Figures that he'll bring a complete stranger when he's said he won't show up because of work. How insensitive can he still get?" Arisawa mutters under her breath but loud enough that Inoue and Tsukushi have heard it.

Tsukushi now feels the need to defend Kurosaki to this hostile girl. "I'm sorry, Arisawa-san. But this isn't really what you think this is. Kurosaki-san's just being nice and he's been dismissed from work early from what he's said."

"Yes, and he's had the time to what, go to your workplace…"

"… which is just across from the meat shop where he works at," Tsukushi hurriedly interrupts, not really liking where this conversation has gone.

Arisawa drinks her cup of juice and crumples the plastic. Then she runs her hand over her face with a sigh. "Sorry. I didn't mean to snap. It's rude of me, it's just that…" her eyes slide towards where Inoue stands beside her.

Tsukushi doesn't want to assume things, really. She's not part of this group and if she knows any better, she should find the nearest exit now.

"Yo, what's going on?" The tension must've been so obvious even from across the floor where she last saw Kurosaki at. He's dropped whatever it is he's been doing with his other friends to come over here.

"Nothing, Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue dismisses with a bright smile. "We're just saying hi to Makino-san."

Arisawa grits her teeth and Tsukushi swallows. She's only recently met these people. Who is she to make unnecessary comments or to even dare drag Kurosaki aside to give him a girl-issues basic orientation talk? He doesn't seem to be the insensitive sort, but he must be blind not to see Inoue.

"We'll be going now, Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue bows and drags a sputtering Arisawa away with her to join a group of girls on the other side of the room. Kurosaki frowns at them.

"Are you really that dense, Kurosaki-san?" She just can't shut up. She can empathize with Inoue especially when she remembers the time when all she's ever seen is Hanazawa Rui. Every glance and smile he's thrown in her direction is a treasure she's always kept, and to be brushed aside so easily hurts without a proper closure. And even then, it's taken a long while to heal.

"What are you talking about?" He has his back turned from her, watching Asano attempt to harass yet another girl.

"About Inoue-san?"

He turns to her finally, forehead creased. She wants to believe it's genuine confusion. "Inoue? What about her?"

"Look at her sometimes." She can't say more than this.

"What's wrong with her?"

She wants to say things and at the same time she doesn't. It's not her place to do so and not like this. "I don't know, but please, look after her."

His frown darkens as his eyes search out the crowd to find the girl they're talking about. She's with a group of girls, presumably her close friends also but her eyes are on the two of them. When she sees both Kurosaki and Tsukushi looking in her direction, she ducks her head and looks down on the floor.

Tsukushi sighs.

"Inoue's always been shy. That's pretty normal," Kurosaki eventually says. "But yeah, I do look after my friends. Just say so when you want to go already. I don't mind having an excuse to go home myself."

When she looks back at Kurosaki, his eyes are observing other people but his thoughts are elsewhere. This is his world, supposedly. And yet, there's that reflection she finds so similar to herself. Where the rest of the school seems to be having fun and she's on her own, wondering what she's doing in a place that feels so different, being the odd one out.

"Aren't you worried what they'll think?"

He snorts and then chuckles. "It's funny. Mizuro once told me the same thing about Rukia and it's taken me a while to realize why that's something to worry about."

"You _are_ dense."

"No. I just didn't want to care at the time he's asked that." He shrugs.

"And now?"

"She's not here."

And Tsukushi knows when a conversation has ended.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

_To be continued..._


	28. Chapter 27: Auguries

**Note:** One last update before I disappear for a few days.

Note on this chapter: Japan's Imperial Regalia (3 Sacred Treasures) consist of a sword, a jewel and a mirror. It's an element that's often used in various anime/manga. I'm just mentioning it beforehand in case there are people who aren't aware that the cliche formula is actually based on something real.

Kusanagi (the sword) is valor.  
Yasakani no magatama (the jewel) is benevolence.  
Yata no kagami (the mirror) is wisdom.

* * *

**to Chubby-King-Chocobo**: New reader~ hi! Thanks for reading this AU XD the original summary of this fic wasn't so interesting so I'm glad the new one is better and got your attention. lol

**to J'aime Manga**: Domyouji and Ichigo have yet to meet XD but it'll happen.

* * *

[][][][][]

* * *

**Chapter 27: Auguries  
**

They are always the first to board and last to leave the plane for security purposes. So it is because of this routine that the entire plane is empty except for the youths who shall one day be the cornerstones of their country.

"All right, _children_, this is where we part," Rangiku says with a grin. It is with a light heart that she hugs her temporary charges. It's been fun teasing Mimasaka and Nishikado until both known playboys have blushed scarlet. She's still well above their league, and it's good to know.

Their escorts are already outside waiting and it'll be a few more days until these groups meet again in Eitoku. Even the nobles are splitting up today as they all have different obligations for the start of the new year and must return to their families.

Both Ikkaku and Yumichika have already gone out to clear their exit. At the door are the three Zanpakuto masters they've been able to travel with, waiting for their respective protégés. Rangiku slings an arm around Toushiro's shoulder and leans down, teasing, "Had fun, Toushiro?"

He pushes away from her with a disgruntled huff, already back to his serious 'adult' persona. Their last day on that island has brought the child out in her boy and her exuberance has been a little hard to hold in. She misses that boy so much.

The teens file out, each of them shaking the hand of the pilots with a compliment and a nod of appreciation to the stewards lined up as they exit. It's noticeable that everyone has bowed the lowest when it's Domyouji who passes. The boy's lips thin and he keeps his eyes straight ahead without acknowledging any of the staff, unlike his friends and the nobility who have gone ahead.

Rangiku is tempted to whack the boy, but she has to remind herself that she must know her place. She is the last in the parade and to cover for Domyouji, she smiles wide and warmly say her gratitude to the pilots and the stewards. They smile in return, fear of the Domyouji already gone in their eyes and hearts.

Her cheer is temporary and it is gone as soon as she's stepped outside of the plane and down the stairs, back on hard pavement and harsh Tokyo. Several SUVs are parked close by and it's so hard to spot which one is supposed to pick up which heir. They're all black, tinted and next generation Lexus LX. Uniform, everywhere.

She already misses Hokkaido.

Rangiku sweeps the ground quickly with her eyes, mentally counting how many people are visible and which nooks are big enough to hide a person. It's instinctive on her part. Once satisfied, she brings her sight back to the small gathering. She can't hear them from where she is, unfortunately. But it's like watching a ritual, which this group seems to shift into unconsciously during awkward moments.

Toushiro, Soifon and Rukia stand together on one side and in front of them are Domyouji, Hanazawa, Mimasaka and Nishikado. They're not arguing, at least. It's an exchange of pleasantries at its best, which is something they haven't really done in the past. Rangiku's lips twitch when she sees Rukia hold out a hand, and not surprisingly, Domyouji takes it. The others have followed the lead of the most stubborn in their party and an exchange of firm handshakes follow. It reminds Rangiku of that truce that feels so old but has never truly become a promise as this mutual act today.

The gathering has come to an end when Toushiro breaks from the group to walk towards Rangiku. Her smile widens once he's next to her and they walk together. Since she knows Toushiro will not look back, she does it instead and sees to it that everyone else has reached their respective cars safely. Ikkaku will ride with Sodeno Shirayuki and Rukia, while Yumichika will be with Suzumebachi and Soifon. From here, everyone's on their own until Eitoku after the break.

"I'm proud of you," she tells Toushiro after she's settled at the front seat. She peers at him from the mirror and grins at his confused expression. "We'll be home soon."

He nods and closes his eyes to rest for a little while longer.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

"Renji?" Rukia starts when she opens the door to climb in. "What are you doing here?"

"Picking you up, obviously." Renji rolls his eyes and waves her in. "Don't idle outside, oi." He reaches over to close the door once she's inside. Ikkaku will seat at the back.

"If I knew you were here, I'd have joined Yumichika in the other car," Ikkaku makes a face at Renji, not happy to be crammed with the suitcases. He punches Renji's shoulder as greeting. "How's it going, big guy?"

"You could've taken the promotion, too." Renji props his elbow over the back and turns to Ikkaku. They've both received reassignments and promotions but Ikkaku's chosen to stay with the SF. Renji couldn't, even if it also means he'll be away from the people who's taught him everything when he's nothing more than a grunt in the SF. The very reason sits next to him.

"Nah, too much paperwork. I like where I'm at." Ikkaku lifts some bags off the seat next to him and dumps them on the floor. He finds a comfortable position on the limited space provided in the back and mutters, "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to take a nap. Wake me up if something exciting happens." He is immediately asleep.

Soldier to the bone, Renji thinks. Ikkaku won't need waking up if something exciting _does_ happen. They sleep and rest when able, not wasting time idling awake when there's a lull period available to recuperate but will be up and about at a moment's notice.

Renji turns to Rukia who's staring outside the window. "So, how was the trip?"

"It was okay." She leans back and faces him, "So, I heard you fought Ichigo."

Whatever good mood he's in earlier upon seeing her again has just gone out of the window. "Where'd you hear that?"

"Saw him," Rukia crosses her arms. Then she looks down on her lap with a frown. "He wants to work for Nii-sama, too."

Renji grunts. As much as he wishes to say the boy will never get there, even he can't deny the fact that Ichigo's managed to beat him. And he has to admire that tenacity in the kid. That one will go far. "Your brother pays well."

She looks up at him, her eyes narrowed.

"But it's true." He holds his hands up. "And wait, you _saw_ him?"

She waves it off. "Long story. Didn't end well, either. And how'd _you _lose?"

"Eugh, can we not talk about that?" He's still feeling bitter and disgruntled over it. Zabimaru actually laughed at him when he's told his master about it. What a shame. "I didn't take it easy, either. I hate that kid." He crosses his arms stubbornly and looks out his window. He sees her reflection on the glass and she's smirking. So he looks back quick and her face is impassive once more.

"What are you thinking, Rukia?"

She shakes her head and leans back on her seat to look outside at the busy streets of Tokyo. "He's a strange boy," she says a while later. "Stronger than I originally thought."

Renji meets Sodeno Shirayuki's eyes on the rear-view mirror. He doesn't know how the other guy thinks and of the people who's aware of the current events in Karakura, Sodeno's the only one Renji can't read. Byakuya wants to keep Ichigo as far away from Rukia as possible. Urahara and Yoruichi are on the opposite side, pushing Ichigo forward. As for him, he doesn't really know which way to go.

On one hand, Ichigo's sincerity and determination is humbling and inspiring. And Rukia is better off surrounded with people who aren't a good impression of a block of ice. But…

He doesn't want Ichigo breathing the same space. It's taken Renji ages to be where he's at and in that long road, he's lost Rukia. They're still in the process of mending that lost friendship but he can tell that Rukia's always held back from getting as close as they used to. And the part he's lost seems to be the one that brat has gained, fighting every inch of the way to not let go.

"Stubborn, too," Renji mutters.

She closes her eyes and inclines the back of her seat for sleep. The grin on her face is all he needs to see to know he won't stand in the way. Much.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

"We have a meeting in thirty minutes. Dress up."

"Ah, yes. What would I do without you, Nanao-chan?"

"You could hire a real assistant." Nanao scowls at him and leaves in a huff. Shunsui's lips stretch into a lazy smile as he watches his young wife enter the garden house. She's always so stiff and formal from the day they've met but she doesn't hesitate to put him in his place. He's expected a timid princess when the proposal from his father's hired staff came but Nanao has been a pleasant surprise.

He sniffs the roses from the last bush he's been tending to before he stands and stretches his cramped legs. He waves the terrified gardener to come closer and hands the old man the tools he's stolen earlier. "Here you go."

"Have a good day, Shunsui-sama." The gardener bows low and doesn't straighten up until Shunsui has left the patch of roses. It's such a long walk to his private rooms, he sighs. This whole place is simply not very accommodating for people like him.

It takes him a while to get to the front of the garden where a car is waiting. Nanao is already inside, with her disapproving frown. He leans over and kisses her cheek in an attempt to make her smile.

The frown doesn't disappear and he sighs again. It must've taken her long to find him, which he can really understand is a big problem considering the size of this estate. He would've been comfortable with a shack, really.

Once back at the main house, he and Nanao separate to dress up for this meeting. His robes are already prepared when he enters the suite and with the attendants to help him wear all of it. How are they going to put all of that in thirty minutes? He takes off his pink haori and straw hat and two attendants are immediately at his sides to take the items away.

A lifetime living like this and he's still as surprised as he's been as a child. He shakes his head and starts the long process of wearing several layers of silk and cotton. He is not a fan of this, truly. He can only imagine how much _fun _Nanao is having with twice as many layers for her kimono.

It's taken twenty minutes of tying knots and folding the fabric properly, and tying _more _knots after. "I'll wear the hat on my way out." He grabs the ugly thing from one of the attendants and marches out of the room to meet with his beloved Nanao. He isn't surprised to see her there and waiting already.

He smiles on instinct and self-preservation. She sighs and yanks the hat from his hand and unceremoniously plops it on his head. The heavy ceremonial crown on her head jingles at her brute action.

"Now we run to court."

And that is why he loves her.

They make it just in time and all the attendants at the door run to their sides to fix the hat, the crown, the robes and everything that can be fixed before the Emperor and his Empress enter the main court. It's all about appearances. Most of their visitors are attended to at the meeting hall and nowadays, there are conference rooms and even an entire building dedicated for emissaries and dignitaries. The court room is hardly ever used and is strictly for ceremonies only. So whenever the room is actually used, everything must be perfect.

The announcement is made and they make their grand entrance. Shunsui effortlessly adjusts to the small steps Nanao makes due to the restrictions of her kimono. Despite all the fuss, today's meeting is a private one so the court has only a number of people in it. Four, as a matter of fact. The doors behind them close as soon as they've reached the throne. When he takes his seat, the other doors also close with finality. No one is allowed to interrupt them.

The two people in the room are kneeling, with their heads bowed low to touch the ground.

"Rise," Shunsui states to start the meeting.

Kuchiki Rukia is first to stand up, dressed in the simple black kimono and hakama. Sodeno Shirayuki follows, also in the same uniform. Shunsui notices the katana strapped to both their waists and he is slightly confused. Why is Sodeno Shirayuki alive?

"You may speak."

Rukia reaches for her sash and removes the scabbard from her waist. She moves forward and stops at the bottom steps of his throne to bring the sheathed katana with both hands stretched forward. She then goes down on one knee. "I bring forth Youko, formerly heralded as Nejibana. With this sword, I pledge my allegiance to the Empire of the Sun that I will faithfully protect and serve its Emperor and his people without malice or ill will; that I will prevent to the best of my power all offenses against the peace; and that I will hold supreme honor and justice."

Shunsui tips his head and rises to his feet. He carefully takes the steps to reach her and place a hand on the scabbard. "You kneel before me a civilian. Rise as Master Youko, Blade of Our Empire."

She straightens up just as the Empress and Sodeno Shirayuki lower their heads towards Youko in recognition.

"And now that that's done, someone has to explain to me what is going on," Shunsui breathes out as he loosens the knot of his painful court hat. He hates this hat so damn much. He runs his fingers under his chin to massage the spot that's almost lost blood because of Nanao's not too gentle knot. He looks to where she is and her heavy headdress is already on his throne and she's sitting comfortably on top of the stairs. "Obviously what happened to Shiba Kaien isn't what we've been told."

Rukia sighs heavily and the father instinct in him kicks in. He's yet to have a child with Nanao, and every child makes him dream of one of his own. "Rukia-chan?"

She returns the scabbard back to her sash and sits on the stairs, eyes down to her hands.

"Rukia, it's alright. We don't need too much detail but we do need to know why Nejibana is with you," Nanao stands up and moves to sit closer to Rukia.

The blood ties between the Imperial Family and the four Main Houses have generation gaps that all five families might as well not be related at all. The law covers that none from the five main families are to be married off to each other to guarantee that there will not be too much power and bias from such ties, which also qualifies each heir of the four houses to take the throne with a clean slate if the Imperial line is broken. Nonetheless, the lack of blood connection does not mean they do not consider each other family.

"It's true that Nejibana was forced to assassinate Rukia in the guise of their routine spar." Shirayuki is the one who replies, likely to give Rukia time to gather herself. Whatever it is still pains her, it seems. "Shiba Miyako was kidnapped, and I'm assuming he'd done everything in his power to retrieve her without paying the ransom, which was Rukia's heart. And when he failed, he'd rather face death than be the means to kill Rukia. It surely wouldn't have stopped there if he hadn't done that, since Kaien still has a brother and a sister who might be used next."

Shirayuki pauses and glances at Rukia who's remained silent. Her show of weakness is gone and now her back is straight, her hand resting on the guard of the sword bestowed upon her.

"He would have still died with the wound I gave him, but the killing blow had been from Rukia. And Nejibana's dying wish is to pass everything to her. He began the rite and I finished it for him."

Shunsui sighs and sits down, rubbing his forehead. She had been so young to have to face all that.

"It won't be the first time that a single person has to carry two titles. There have been others that mastered two swords and had two protégés to pass different disciplines to," Nanao says, focusing on the facts instead of the emotional trauma and saving them from dwelling at the same time. "Has Nejibana taught you his sword style?"

"No, not really," Rukia answers, "not since I've become Shirayuki's protégé."

Nanao hums and nods. "You wouldn't be able to pass on the Zanpakuto style of Lord Youko's line, then."

"I apologize," she sighs.

"So Lord Youko's legacy hasn't really ended three years ago." Shunsui frowns and reaches a hand to pat Rukia's head. "Kusanagi is a legendary sword that doesn't really exist, but our people continue to revere it as one of the Three Sacred Treasures along with Yasakani no Magatama and Yata no Kagami."

"What are you saying, Shunsui?" It's Nanao's turn to frown at him.

"Let me finish, Nanao-chan," he reassures his wife. "The myth is older than the first Emperor of a civilized Japan and we've kept the myth alive all this time because of its meaning. Kusanagi represents valor and I see no worthier sword that can be Kusanagi."

"Hmmm," Nanao starts, her hand reaching up to right her glasses that started to fall down her nose. "It's interesting to note that the last records we have of the Kusanagi is that it had been lost at sea during a naval battle."

"And Lord Youko had been known to be a child of the sea," Shunsui finishes, smiling now.

"We are not going to replace a myth with a new myth," Nanao argues with a stern face. "At the moment, the Imperial Regalia we use for the succession are ribbons and medals to represent the Three Sacred Treasures. Youko can represent Kusanagi in the next succession, but Rukia," she turns to the little girl who has been listening attentively at the discussion, "you will have to let go of Youko. It will _be_ known as the Kusanagi afterwards even after we declare that it isn't the mythical sword."

"There will be attempts to steal it." Shirayuki crosses his arms. "And also attempts to either prove or disprove that it is the Kusanagi. Even if they fail in proving one myth to be real, it will lead them to another one that's based from the truth. The hype is a disservice to our ancestors who deserve rest and anonymity the most."

"Ah, Shirayuki," Shunsui smiles slowly, "I actually think it's a good idea to let the public speculate. Besides, knowing the plight of the great men and women of our past can inspire others to do the same. I will discuss this with Byakuya and Yamaji, and know their thoughts on this."

Shirayuki still doesn't look placated but he nods and drops it.

"Youko will not be drawn out of its sheathe anymore if it becomes one of the Sacred Treasures?" Rukia looks up and searches Nanao's eyes.

"Not for battle."

It'll be one of ceremony, the same way Kyouraku Shunsui will never enter a political debate with world powers as Emperor. "Just because you never see a drawn blade means it's lost its sharpness, Rukia-chan. Youko will simply have a different purpose as the Kusanagi," Shunsui reassures her.

She stares at Shirayuki next, silently asking for guidance. Shirayuki has closed off, unfortunately. Nothing else will be discussed in here, it seems.

"It has its consequences." Nanao stands up and straightens her now rumpled kimono. "It's an unfortunate fact that we've lost one of the legendary sword styles. But that loss can give the people of Japan something to believe in. Never underestimate the power of morale. Please think on it, Rukia."

"I will." Rukia stands up as well, the discussion about to come to a close. "I _am_ glad that there is another option available to continue Master Youko's legacy, even though it's not how he'd imagined it to be. Thank you."

"Don't worry too much." Shunsui leans back on the steps lazily. "Let the people whose job it is to worry ponder on the pros and cons of this new dilemma. Your brother, mostly." He laughs heartily, thinking of the young man and his anal retentiveness. "I should force him to drink sake one of these days."

Nanao bends over to him and forcibly pulls him to stand up. "We can move further discussion elsewhere. The court room is not meant for idling." She turns to Rukia and Shirayuki, "Would you two like to join us for dinner?"

Rukia bows slightly, "It'll be an honor."

"Ah, no need for such formalities. We're done with that." Shunshui slings an arm around the little girl who might as well be a daughter to him and drags her along, Nanao and Shirayuki just behind them. The doors swing open at his call and he tosses the ugly hat to the side, knowing one of the amazing attendants will be there to catch it. "Where are Toushiro-kun and Soifon-chan? Would've been nice if we have a family dinner once in a while, don't you think so, Nanao-chan?"

"I can make the arrangements."

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

"This country sucks. New Year's and I'm going to be flat broke." Grimmjow tosses his head up and chugs down the sake like its water. "Pathetic. This is just not right!" He slams the bottle down on the table. "How dare that shebitch fire me. I'm the best there is! Hell, I'm not even in the same room when that shit happened but I got fired along with the stupid grunts."

"I would have fired you for the attitude problem alone." Ulquiorra Schiffer, bane of Grimmjow's existence. It's hard enough to find a job in this blasted shithole as an immigrant, but he just has to meet with another one with the _attitude problem_. He really should've killed the fucktard agent who brought him here. Too bad he can't get to the guy anymore. He must be rotting somewhere in jail.

He wanted better opportunity and he got dumped in a country that has _issues_ with foreigners. Learning the language has been a herculean attempt to survive in a strange place. And if you don't know anybody, you're fucking doomed. Working for the Domyouji Securities has been an awesome breakthrough from his dead end jobs but that went boom after just three short months. Fuck. He's not even a regular yet and then he gets fired from a multibillion company that has tentacles everywhere. Maybe he should've joined one of those Yakuza or something, instead. Fuck honest jobs.

"You shut up! You got fired, too!" Grimmjow slams a fist down on the table, the cups and plates rattling and getting unnecessary attention from the other people in the cheap restaurant. "What are you all looking at?!" They turn their heads away immediately. "And you, I didn't invite you here."

"I was here first," Ulquiorra reminds him. "The whole security staff was fired regardless. It's not a selection."

"Exactly!" Grimmjow exclaims, ignoring the first part of Ulquiorra's reply. "What right does the shebitch have to just lay off people like that? It's not even our fault and you know it! Some retard grunt forgot to watch the door or whatever but that's certainly not me!"

"She runs the corporation." Ulquiorra raises an eyebrow.

Grimmjow clutches his head and bangs it on the table, hating every minute he spends in this place. He can barely afford the insane lifestyle in Tokyo, let alone arrange his papers and buy a one way ticket back home. And there's nothing waiting for him there, either. He hates 'home' just as much as he hates this new one. The agency that's brought him here already closed down. Raided, actually, for human trafficking. The police have found an entire list of immigrants whose papers are still questionable and those lucky bastards have been deported back to their home country, cost-free.

Grimmjow is one of the 'lucky' ones whose immigration and citizenship have been 'fixed' early. He shouldn't have pushed his way to top that stupid line. He would've been out of here and not in this dump instead. So lame.

"Oooh, there you two are," a new voice breaks his grim thoughts and he looks up, propping his chin on the table. Neliel Tu Oderschvank bounces in, leaving behind a trail of gawking men in her wake. The bright hair and gorgeous body tend to do that and Grimmjow isn't completely immune to it. And then he remembers her personality and the pretty woman just disappears. She pulls a chair and plops on it, a smile on her face. So, something good must've happened since she's in her extremely childish persona right now.

"What are you smiling about? Don't you have any respect for the jobless?"

"I found a job." Her smile widens some more.

"_After_ getting fired from a _Domyouji_ corporation?" Grimmjow sits up, suddenly interested. He's tried looking but all it takes for other companies is to look at where he's come from and then he's shut down, _politely_. Yet another reminder why he hates the Japanese _polite_ society.

"A bunch of our staff got referenced, actually. Don't know who, but some strings got pulled and…"

"Wait, wait… wait up!" Grimmjow grabs her waving arm. "Referenced? So how come I didn't get one?! And YOU did? You have medical problems or some shit with schizophrenia!"

Nel's happy face suddenly drops and she twists her wrist to grip his wrist. _Painfully_. "I have a clean record. The ones who have been offered other jobs are those with the best commendations in the security staff. I'm more surprised that Ulquiorra hadn't been offered one."

Ulquiorra brings his cup down after drinking. "I didn't take it. I don't want to work in the police force."

Grimmjow stares at his two former workmates. They've been recommended elsewhere while he's received none? His fists clench and he pulls his arm away from Nel's grip the moment she's loosened her hold. "So what if I've had a few absences? I'm still damn good at my job or I wouldn't be assigned at the pent house with the most important people!"

"That may be true but whoever's dug our records and written recommendations are limited to what's on paper. Your reputation is nothing to a complete stranger."

Grimmjow hates Ulquiorra especially when he makes sense.

Nel looks down on the table then looks back up at Grimmjow. "Okay, I'll see if I can get you where I'm at. They might still have an opening." She stands up and Grimmjow wonders if she meant _now_. And when she abruptly leaves, that answered Grimmjow's thoughts.

"I can't help but overhear," someone else says from behind Grimmjow and he turns to look at a blind man, who doesn't seem to have a problem navigating the chairs and tables as he makes his way towards Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's, "that you need a job. I'm looking to hire some bodyguards."

"And who the hell are you?" Grimmjow is not one to pretend interest when there is none. This is a dirt cheap restaurant and the people who go here are the low wage types who get drunk after work to drown their frustrations; cheap ramen with cheap sake, all in a day's work. There's no single person on this hole who can afford a real bodyguard even if they need one. "I'm done jumping hoops for shitty agents."

"The man you will work for can pay well, I guarantee that. He's in a high place."

Sounds dodgy.

"I'm interested," Ulquiorra says and Grimmjow whips his head to look at the twisted guy.

"Then let's not talk here. Please come with me."

Ulquiorra stands up and follows the man out of the restaurant. Grimmjow is torn. If the suspicious guy is for real, this really is going to be good money. The dirtier they are, the bigger they dish out for silence.

He can do dirty work. He's been there. A thousand miles away from home and he's back where he's run away from. It figures. Life's a real bitch.

Grimmjow stands up and goes after the two.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

_To be continued..._


	29. Chapter 28: Closer

**Note:** My friend refuses to read this AU and he said, "I don't want to start reading since it'll never end!" D: Well, the new ending I'm working on is definitely going to stretch this AU a bit longer than my initial count. Raised the rating to M now for violence, language and more violence.

Tell me if something's confused you (or you've already forgotten). It's been 28 chapters and it's not exactly a short ride. lol

P.S. I've read some lore and it's interesting to note that in some, the Kusanagi is said to be a white blade. :D

* * *

[][][][][]

* * *

**Chapter 28: Closer**

"So? What do you think?" Shunsui steeples his fingers together and leans back against his chair.

Byakuya doesn't say anything. Instead, his hand reaches to pinch the bridge of his nose and he closes his eyes. The Prime Minister, on the other hand, hasn't moved from his original perch when this meeting began. His back remains straight and his hands remain on top of the antique cane he always brings.

"My personal preference over this whole matter is to leave Youko be and let her develop a new sword style separate from the one being taught by Sodeno Shirayuki. Or she can learn to dual wield. We have two competent protégés who can give her the basics," Yamajii opens his eyes and pointedly stares at Shunsui. "I do not want Zanpakuto to become a fad, the same way other martial arts discipline has degraded into for most of the youths today. Announcing the existence of a sword that _might_ be the Kusanagi will lead straight to the Zanpakuto. There's no stopping that."

Shunsui sighs. "We've always been able to control what slips out to the media when it comes to tradition and practices. There are so many stories and lore about the Kusanagi now that no one really knows the truth. But people still believe it exists. Somewhere."

"You're the Emperor. If you declare that a sword's been retrieved that might be the long lost Kusanagi, people will listen." Byakuya breathes deep, his eyes distant as he considers all possible outcomes. "Have in mind that the government is obliged to conduct research and tests on the sword and we _have_ to produce data on it. People will demand nothing less."

Yamamoto nods and raises one hand, wordlessly reaffirming the issue he's broached earlier. The Kusanagi will lead to the Zanpakuto.

"A thousand year old sword will only confirm that one of the holy blades from the Revolution survived. We don't have to say that all forty-two are in perfect condition. Or that the warlords from that time are still alive," Shunsui insists. Their court practically specializes in half-truths and this is not going to be any different. He understands perfectly that the Old Man Yamamoto has high regard for the Zanpakuto discipline, who is the oldest master alive at present. It might as well be a religion.

Yamamoto remains firm, however. He's already settled back in his chair once more and his eyes are closed. "This is unnecessary attention. It's in written history that peace was sealed in a ceremony where the child emperor kissed the blades of the unconfirmed number of warlords involved. To confirm that one exists and is in perfect condition will have us an entire documentary waiting to happen and a mission for the enthusiasts to search for the rest."

"Help me out here, Byakuya," Shunsui turns to his young friend.

"Why are you so invested in this, Kyoraku-sama?"

There are plenty, but some are more sentimental and a favor to Jushirou when they last spoke a few days ago which will not gain Shunsui any support from Byakuya or Yamamoto. The blade is a burden to Rukia though admittedly it is one that she must bear as all other masters have done. The relationship between master and protégé is very close and unique, that to be the cause of death of the one you admire can be traumatizing. That's why it takes years of conditioning before a protégé is prepared enough in mind, heart and spirit to carry on that burden and responsibility. Some longer than most. Like Yamamoto's protégé who can't bear to duel the irreplaceable Prime Minister.

Rukia is a tragic one. She isn't even Nejibana's protégé to begin with.

He also wants to honor what Kaien has done, to return the pride of the name to his remaining family who have lost it due to the attempted assassination.

So he has to approach this in a different way.

"I've been thinking that this will make the transition easier and more acceptable by our society." Shunsui clears his throat, mentally bracing for a migraine before this meeting is over. He should've let Nanao do the talking. "We have an unbroken succession of having the four Main Houses take the seats of the Council. We all know the culture of our people and few like drastic changes to society without good reason."

Byakuya raises an eyebrow. "And Kusanagi is reason enough to change people's minds? I am not following your train of thought, Kyoraku-sama. And Hinamori Momo is still alive."

"Hmmm," Yamamoto murmurs from his seat. "We do have to consider that Hinamori Momo will not awaken. None of the other families in the Hinamori clan have undergone the same training as the head family, even if they all qualify to take over as a birthright once she dies."

"I'm sure you've already thought about this, Byakuya. The Hinamori's decline as part of the Main Houses is inevitable. And society will be more acceptable of the three remaining houses if each will represent the Imperial Regalia and take it as an oath. Having found the Kusanagi, or the holy blade as the closest to thing to it, will be considered as a good omen." Parry. Distract. Plant a new seed. Let it linger. Let it grow. And nature will do the rest. This has always been the way of politics and Shunsui is sincerely glad the most politicking he's ever done is to chat with Byakuya and Yamamoto over afternoon tea.

Hinamori's decline is sure to shake the foundation of the society their ancestors built. But as long as there is something to look up to, to believe in, they will be able to maintain this peace and order.

This, Shunsui understands best, as laid back as he is as an emperor. There are those who will work for peace and order, like the Prime Minister and his Council and the rest of the government. These people are on the side of the law. And he, as emperor, is on the side of the ideal. He is the one symbol that will hold Japan together as a unified nation. He may not have political power per se, but his words can sway public opinion if and when he integrates culture and tradition properly.

"Well, putting it in that light," Yamamoto begins in a thoughtful tone, "I might reconsider my earlier opinion. You impress me, Shunsui."

"I've been taught well, Yama-jii." Shunsui grins at his former teacher. There's a part of him at the back of his mind that shudders. He doesn't want to be a politician.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

The day Ichigo's been able to cut the frozen cow in fifteen minutes he's also graduated from laundry. The old man has a washing machine and a dryer, the damn sadist. Ichigo's also been given access to the rest of the grounds. Similar to Urahara's place, the shop is just at the front. Zangetsu's house is behind a wall that stands between the shop's back and the rest of Zangetsu's property. The house faces the other street, and the address is different from the shop. There is a door that connects the two so they don't have to walk around the block just to get to the house, which Ichigo is very grateful for. He shouldn't really be surprised that the man has a dojo, too. And the house is more like the extension of the dojo instead of the other way around.

Zangetsu's house is humbler than that of Urahara's. It's a single storey traditional house with a small garden and koi pond. What surprised Ichigo is Zangetsu being a modern man. The flat screen TV is drool worthy and the old man has an entertainment system that makes Ichigo weep. Other than the music collection, the rest of the house is gloomy and boring. Black leather seats, steel dining set and more steel. The dojo, in contrast, is _old_. It's like a relic. And it's also well maintained. He highly doubts the meat shop, even if it is kind of popular in the area, provides for all these but he doesn't ask Zangetsu about it. They're all linked to the Imperial Court and that alone explains enough.

This does not mean Ichigo's done with his meat life, however. He still has to open and close the shop, and chop meat when there's fresh delivery. And the time spared because of the washing machine doing the laundry at last, is time dedicated to cleaning the dojo _before_ he can use it. And he cleans it again _after_ he's done using the place.

Zangetsu's kata is different from the one he's learned from Kendo. The basic moves are the same slash and thrust, but he has to move from one corner of the floor space to another as he enters the more difficult kata. And he has to zigzag the entire room so that he's stepped on every inch of floor before he reaches the last corner at the end of the room. He has to repeat the series without tripping. If he trips just once or makes a mistake, he has to start in the first corner again.

He can cheat it, though. If he wants to.

After Zangetsu's shown him what to do the first time, he's left Ichigo alone to collect laundry, do inventory and prepare dinner. Then he'll be back to check whether Ichigo's made it to the last corner of the room. It's because of that trust why Ichigo's never cheated the repetitious and sometimes boring kata. He's done it so often now that he doesn't even need to think or force concentration between his swings and his feet.

His one complaint is Zangetsu still hasn't allowed him to use the katana that hangs at the center of the wall. The scabbard is black, but the guard and hilt are metallic red. The old man has shown him how to clean it properly, but it's only done once a month. So he's actually only seen the real blade _once_. That single moment when Zangetsu's pulled it out of the sheath to be cleaned while all Ichigo's done is sit on his knees and lose blood circulation in his legs as he watches the long process of maintenance. Zangetsu did say that Ichigo will be the one to clean it next month so he must watch and remember.

The katana is the first thing he sees when he walks in and it's the last thing he sees when he walks out. He simply can't get to that door without seeing the black scabbard on the wall. It's the only thing there against an empty wall and catches his eyes every single time, tempting him to just take it.

He's just finished his exercise for today and is just cleaning up the dojo now. And as usual, the katana grabs his attention so he takes a moment to follow the intricate carvings on the scabbard. The scabbard changes with every master, also, but the words have stayed the same: _I am the blade and the blade is me._

His head immediately whips around when he hears the wooden floor squeak as _rubber_ soles touch it. "Get back out there!" he yells.

Yoruichi waves a hand in greeting and she still hasn't stepped back out. Ichigo glares at her boots, her _dirty_ boots on his _clean_ dojo floor. His left eye twitches at the sight of excess snow _inside_ the dojo. And then, Urahara walks in, also wearing _boots_. Urahara stomps his feet to get rid of more snow off the soles which pushes Ichigo's blood pressure to go up.

"Out!" Ichigo yells again and this time he's there to push them out. "There's a shoe rack, damnit. Use it! You two act like you don't own a dojo!"

The door at the end of the hall which connects to Zangetsu's house opens and the man himself comes out, "I can hear yelling all the way from my kitchen."

Yoruichi grins at Zangetsu. "Seems like you've managed to drill in Ichigo's head dojo etiquette. I'm impressed."

"I've always known the etiquette since I was a kid," Ichigo grouses, still standing by the dojo doorway with his arms crossed. He's not about to let the two enter again until those boots are off.

"Of course. It's taught to anyone who practices any form of martial arts, but I doubt you're the type to actually fight tooth and nail for others to show the same respect." Urahara's smile is very cheeky, as if he's proven something that's impossible.

Ichigo turns up his nose. "Try cleaning an entire dojo by yourself every single day and let's see you not beat up the next moron who enters it while wearing shoes."

Both Yoruichi and Urahara turn to Zangetsu with identical high brow awed stare.

"A true master," Urahara nods.

"Indeed, indeed," Yoruichi nods as well.

Ichigo twitches, suddenly feeling he's been played. "Oi."

"Are you done, Ichigo? We'll have dinner with Yoruichi and Kisuke tonight then you can go home."

"I _was._" Ichigo glares once more at the couple, who are now taking their boots off. They put it on the rack and pick up the spare slippers from the cabinet.

"We'll wait for you inside, Ichigo," Yoruichi waves her hand and follows after Zangetsu who's already gone ahead of everyone else.

Urahara pats Ichigo's shoulder. "And hurry up. You'll want to hear what news we've brought."

Ichigo slaps that arm away and goes back inside to pick up the cleaning supplies he's already stored. At least he's caught them before the crazy duo decided to be royal sadists and walked all over the dojo. He picks up the larger chunks of ice and throws them back out before he scrubs the ruined area of the floor, still annoyed. Once done, he dumps everything back in the storage room at the other end and uses Shunpo to get the hell out. He skids to a stop at the threshold and turns around to have one last look. The floor is clean, the practice swords are stacked properly in their racks, the windows are closed, the lights are off and again, his eyes stray to the centerpiece. The katana is still there.

He hesitates, suddenly feeling conscious. It's already routine to him but Yoruichi and Urahara's teasing highlighted the things he's done unconsciously in the past few days. He scowls, feeling even more awkward to be standing here and doing nothing. What the hell, why does he even care about what they think?

In the end, he lets it go and lets his body lead him. He bows before he steps out and the two locks click the moment he's slid the door closed.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

Renji's eyes are ready to bleed text and more text. He's been reading every single memorandum and when it yields nonsense, he has to go through the entire length of the proposal or policy or whatever since the morning. And these are just the papers he's brought in Tokyo. So much more are waiting for him in Karakura when he goes back.

He drops his head on the latest policy he's reading. He'll just take a few minutes break. The words aren't making sense to him anymore and with so much embellishment on each, the important parts usually get lost in translation. And it's those little things that he needs to find the most to sort which pile gets sent back for reviews or revisions, and which ones make enough sense for Byakuya to go through next.

A sharp flick of a finger on his forehead forces him to snap and sit straight.

Senbonzakura frowns at him in all her snotty glory. "Get back to work."

"Was just resting," Renji mutters and forces his eyes to go through the same sentence once more. Although with Senbonzakura's sudden appearance, Byakuya is likely not too far behind. He might be just outside passing by the bullpen to do his routine check of staff.

And there he is.

Byakuya nods to Renji and Senbonzakura surrenders the organizer she has to their boss's expecting hand.

"Rukia's duel is soon. Will you be attending?" she asks, first thing.

Renji's ears perk and his head lifts up from the boring paper. He hasn't heard anything about this.

"No. There's too much work that needs to be done before I have to leave the country again," Byakuya says this while he goes through the organizer to check what's due for today and tomorrow, and maybe for the entire week. "Reschedule the meeting with the Budget Committee. I will meet with them after I've settled the year's plans with the Ministry of Economics and Ministry of Finance." He returns the notebook to Senbonzakura and enters his office.

She sighs.

There are more questions in Renji's mind but the words are currently muddled with everything he's read. So he blurts out the first things that come up and most important. "When's the duel? And can I file a leave on that day? And who is she dueling?"

"It's in four days," she replies. She goes to his desk and picks up the pen in his hand to mark the changes in the schedules. "I'll tell you where it is when it's decided. And you will have to ask your boss for the leave of absence. I'm just a secretary." She snaps her pink organizer in his face and tosses the pen back on the desk before she leaves, long braid swaying every step of the way.

"Hey, wait. Who?" Renji stands up and leans over his desk, just in case he doesn't hear her reply.

"The painter." She then closes the door of the office, and the noise of the bullpen outside is muted once more. Renji sits with a plop, his swivel chair creaking at the sudden weight. He glances at the doorway that leads to Byakuya's main office.

Might as well not prolong the inevitable.

Renji stands back up and fixes his tie and gives himself a once over from head to foot from the window's reflection. It won't be good to ask something looking like he's just woken up. He takes a deep breath and marches the short way towards the second most powerful man in the country. He knocks once.

"Come in."

Byakuya doesn't look up from the paper he's reading. The stacks on the huge desk are twice as many than those on Renji's and he has to sympathize. It's amazing the guy hasn't aged twice as fast since he's taken this office.

"What is it?"

No going around the request. He doesn't really have a prepared speech. "Uh… I was wondering if I could take a leave on that day? Rukia's duel, I mean."

Byakuya finally looks up from the thick paper and narrows his eyes at Renji.

Renji bites his cheek.

"If there's no important meeting in the afternoon that you must oversee, then go ahead. I expect you to work in the morning. I also expect not to have a backlog because of this."

There's enough paperwork to bury them till the end of the month, if Renji's being honest. He swallows and bows. "Thank you. I'll return to my desk." When he looks up, Byakuya's already gone back to his work and there is nothing left to discuss.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

"…already in the gallery."

"I see."

"See what, Zangetsu?" Ichigo pulls out a chair and sits down. They've already started dinner without him.

"Nothing," Urahara beams. "Anyway, I found out when Rukia will have her duel. It's four days from now."

"What?!" Ichigo breaks the chopsticks and Zangetsu sighs. "That's too soon!"

"Too soon for what?" Yoruichi leans her chair backwards and pulls a drawer out to get spare chopsticks. She flicks it to Ichigo which he catches effortlessly.

"Well, I don't know." And he truly doesn't, Ichigo realizes. "It's just too soon." He looks down in his bowl of rice, scowling. He's lost his appetite all of a sudden. He's hardly thought of it, up until it's been brought up today.

"I'm sure she's trained in the couple of weeks. Which brings me to the purpose of why we came to visit." Urahara turns to Zangetsu who is almost done eating. "Rukia's first choice is my dojo but Kenpachi has to train some greens that day."

"That's fine. My dojo can be their neutral ground." Zangetsu stands up and picks up his bowl and glass to bring to the sink. "I intended to watch anyway." He turns slightly to look at Ichigo, "Ichigo will have a day off from practice that day since the dojo will be used by others. Do you mind?"

"Of course not!" Then this means he can watch, too. He actually thought Zangetsu will come up with some shit to keep him busy that day. "Is it the same as my duel with Renji?"

Yoruichi barks out her laughter, tipping her head back. Ichigo stares at her. He doesn't see anything funny with what he just asked. "And what's funny?"

"Ah, I sometimes forget you're naïve. It's cute," she says after she's done laughing. "There will be no rules this time or scores. The match ends when what they've agreed upon is met. Whatever that is, is just between them. We'll only be there to bear witness to the conclusion."

"I want you to see how they fight," Zangetsu says as he returns to their table to pick up the plates and bowls that are already empty.

"Speaking of which, you haven't visited us for a long time now!" Yoruichi stands up and ruffles Ichigo's hair.

He grunts and pulls away, carrying his utensils to the sink. "By the time I'm finished up here, it's already late. Then my dad likes to lock the doors by eight so I have to climb in from my room's window, which he leaves open. He does it on purpose, I swear."

"Hate to eat and run, but I need to get back to the house. Tessai's left all alone surrounded by… them. And Jushirou just got back in town, which means new haul of chocolates." Urahara visibly shudders. "I might not have a house to come home to. I just really needed to settle which dojo to use."

"That's alright. You can go home, too, Ichigo."

Yoruichi easily slips her arm between Urahara's and slings an arm around Ichigo's shoulder. "Did you grow taller, boy? Thanks for dinner, Zangetsu."

"Stop calling me that," he sighs.

The walk home is comfortably silent. Yoruichi still has her arm around Urahara's and though it's no secret to Ichigo that the two are together, it's rare that they show affection. He's actually curious how a crazy guy like Urahara is able to land someone like Yoruichi. Well, she's crazy, too, but she is a _Shihouin_ or _was_. He's been around these people for so long now and yet he still knows so little about them. At the same time, he knows more than the average friend if he has to compare himself with the rest of his friends who've also met Urahara and company.

He looks up at the evening sky and notices the quarter moon.

"We'll go on ahead."

Ichigo blinks and drops his head back to level. "What?"

Yoruichi sighs, exasperated. "You need to pay attention to your surroundings more often. I said we'll go on ahead of you."

"Huh, yeah oka…." and he trails off when Yoruichi steps aside to join Urahara. They just keep walking without turning back.

"Long time no see, huh?"

Ichigo looks down and scratches the back of his head. "When did you get back?"

"Just this afternoon." Rukia steps closer and stands next to him. "I'll walk you home."

"Stop stealing my lines, damn you," Ichigo mutters but they begin walking to the direction of his house. "I don't even know where you live, I just realized."

"It's a bit far. I'm just patrolling the neighborhood for old time's sake so I'm around here," she shrugs.

"At this _hour_? Are you crazy?" He snaps at her and stops walking. She immediately scowls and drags his arm to continue moving forward. When he does so, she lets go. His eyes shift to her, then to her back and then to their immediate surroundings. It's strange. He doesn't see any sign or shadow of Sodeno. "Where's your shadow?"

He's still facing the back when he sees her hand grab his chin and force him to look at where he's going. He sidesteps just in time to miss the post.

"He'll be here soon." She snorts and rolls her eyes. "It's a clear night tonight, that's why I've gone out to do a quick sweep. Besides, I'm still technically training so everything I encounter is part of that. He wouldn't mind as much as he used to."

It's only now that he notices the sword bag slung over her back. He reaches out for it and touches the red tassel and the twisted flower charm that ties together the blue silk bag. "You're carrying a sword? Is that legal?"

"I'm a registered owner, you know." She pushes his hand away as she touches the charm and tassel. "It's also the only reason why Shirayuki didn't tear through the night to find me the moment he realized I'm not at the house. He's probably looking now, though. I've been gone for almost two hours."

"Ah."

They continue walking in silence from that point on. The night stretches. The road stretches. And there's nothing going on in the neighborhood. There's no lost kid, or old man who's tripped. There are no muggers. There aren't even the usual asses who go out late at night and vandalize walls or posts. It's a quiet evening.

His house is near, just one more street and around the corner.

"Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

He's silently counting how many steps it'll take to get to his house. He's on the twentieth, now. Twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three…

"Thank you."

And he stops. "What for?"

"A lot of things, actually." She grins up at him. "For not giving up, for winning, mostly for being a stubborn _fool_."

"Hey!" Is that supposed to be a compliment?

"Go home now, Ichigo. I promised your dad to bring you back here safely. Mission accomplished."

"HEY! One day, Rukia, I swear you'll stop doing this to me! I'm not the one who needs protecting!"

She laughs and knocks on the door of his house. He didn't even notice they're already here. "Yes, I know you're strong and all that. But I'm not that weak either. You've done enough. I'll do the rest."

And by the rest, she means she'll fight off Sodeno's threat herself. Like hell he's going to sit still!

"ICHIGOOO~!" Ichigo instinctively steps back and hugs the wall to evade the human rocket launcher. His dad flies forward as soon as the door opens. "Thank you, Third Daughter! You're ever so thoughtful to bring my missing son back home."

"You know I always go home around this time!" Ichigo yells at his embarrassing father. What the hell, did this old man call Rukia all the way here to find him or something? How'd he even find Rukia's number when Ichigo doesn't know that?

"Good night, Uncle." She bows politely and starts walking towards the street.

"Rukia!" He calls after her when he's done prying his father off him. She tilts her head to his direction and stops. "I'll see you later."

It takes her a while to reply and Ichigo refuses to look away until she does. And if she doesn't, he's going to cross that short distance and keep her there.

And then she smiles, "Yeah."

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

_To be continued..._


	30. Chapter29: Several Feet, Nothing Between

**Note: **I'll be honest. For a while there, I thought the story went bad or too confusing/boring.I hate asking for reviews because I feel that if people like the story, they'll do it on their own without my prompting/begging. But it's also true that a review makes any author happy and motivated XD so thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed especially those who've been reading since this fic's a small dot last month.

And moving on... this is the chapter I've always wanted to write since chapter 25. I just couldn't get to this part unless I had the little events that led to this and whatever's happened in between out.

I am very sleepy. Hopefully when I reread this tomorrow, I won't end up horrified at the typo errors.

* * *

**to gadez**: I have to admit that when they met again in the last chapter, I just wanted to have them go kiss and I can just say "yay" lol I've waited for so long for them to meet again.

**to J'aime Manga**: :D Thank you~ the "orbs" bit always made me twitch because I've read/seen it so much. It's now a conscious effort from me to never use that word. lol

**to Lala**: lol Lemon will only show up if/when (but more likely an if, rather than a when) it fits the story. At the moment, Ichigo and Rukia can't even admit to anything but friendship to each other. It'll take a long time before they get there.

**tp berry girl**: lol Shunsui's such a perfect laidback emperor (at least for me lol).Not all of the arrancar guys will be here tho... just the few that I will need to move the story forward. XD

* * *

[][][][][]

* * *

**Chapter 29: Several Feet, Nothing Between**

Ichigo can't concentrate.

He continues to tap his pen on the table while he stares at the board, not really hearing any of the lecture. There's the occasional word or two that he writes down to look up later on when he's doing his assignment, but that's all he can do. If the teacher asks him anything right now, he'll embarrass himself. He glances at the clock and counts the minutes before this torture ends.

Again.

The guy next to him shoots him a glare. So he glares right back, but he stops tapping his pen.

His leg starts to twitch instead and his foot taps along with it. Goddamn. This is talking too long. Ichigo looks up at the clock once more and forces his body to still.

Ten minutes before time and he begins to pack.

Five minutes and the teacher stops talking. "Kurosaki-san, sit back down."

His classmates snicker as he sits down. As if the teacher can still teach anything in five minutes. He snorts. The teacher dumps them with a long assignment and the rest of the class all groan, then glare at him as if it's his fault.

"Why the hell are you in a hurry?" Keigo whines after the teacher leaves. "Horrible teacher, forcing everyone to take the fall for one guy. Do you have a date or something?"

Ichigo scowls at Keigo and stands up. He slings the bag over one shoulder and makes his way towards the door, "It's not that. Rukia's dueling and I have to be there."

"What, what, wait!" Keigo's never been that fast before but if it's important enough, Ichigo supposes Keigo can get his ass moving after all. Keigo reaches Ichigo in time to grab the handle of a bag and keep him from leaving the classroom. "Duel? You mean like you did?"

Ichigo nods. "Let go of my bag, Keigo!"

"And you didn't even think to let us know about it?!" Keigo lets go and not without a push that forces Ichigo to step back. He turns and picks up his bag then faces Ichigo again, "All right, I'm going to watch, too! Come on, Mizuiro!"

"Why do you always expect me to follow you?" Mizuiro sighs and walks past both Ichigo and Keigo. "Alright, let's go. I don't have a date today anyway."

"You two don't even know where it's at…" Ichigo begins to say.

"That's easy," Keigo steps aside and waves a hand for Ichigo to lead the way.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

"Ooh, Makino-san!" Keigo waves as soon as he's seen a glimpse of her from across the street. "I didn't know Makino-san works so close to Ichigo! If I knew that, I would've come visit already." He glares at Ichigo just then, "You traitor."

Makino forces a smile and waves back. "How are you, Asano-san?"

And when an opportunity like that has sprung up, Keigo isn't about to let it pass. He crosses the street with a bright smile before any of his friends can grab him.

"Keigo, watch out for the car!" Tatsuki yells just as Ichigo shoves Keigo out of the way. The tires screech and the back door opens even before the car stops.

"This is the last time I'm riding a damn car with you behind the wheel!" a familiar yet unfamiliar voice screams out, taking Tatsuki's attention. It's Rukia, but _not_ the Rukia they've all met. A guy who also looks familiar steps out of the car after Rukia, who's ran forward to see if anyone is hurt. Two more step out from the front.

"And that's also the last time I ever do you a favor, you ungrateful bitch!" Instead of helping up Ichigo and Keigo, the guy walks over to Makino and embraces her. The girl looks stunned. "Are you okay?"

"I wasn't the one who you tried to run over, Domyouji." the girl pulls away and whacks the guy on the arm. He just snorts and looks down at Keigo, not apologizing.

"They look alright," says the other tall guy who hasn't moved from his side of the car.

"I think I saw my life flash before my eyes…" Keigo says once he's back on his feet. He picks up the bag and tries to brush the dirt and snow off it. Orihime's already ran to his side to check for bruises and even Chad has joined in even though he's only standing there.

Tatsuki glares at the jerk who drove the car. She takes a step to stand next to Keigo, Mizuiro taking Keigo's other side, "Keigo, are you alright?"

Rukia grits her teeth and whirls towards Makino and the Domyouji guy. "What the hell was that all about?!"

"I saw him run towards Tsukushi," Domyouji crosses his arms.

"And you thought what? He's going to hurt her?" Rukia snaps. "You could've seriously hurt somebody!"

Ichigo throws his bag at Keigo, who struggles to catch it. "Hey, asshole. Apologize. You almost killed my friend."

"Who're you calling an 'asshole'?" Domyouji's eyes narrow further. "Tell your friend to watch the damn road if he wants to cross."

"Stop it!" Makino steps between the two boys and she is the one who bows. "Please, I'm sorry."

Domyouji grabs her shoulder before she can bow even lower and pushes her aside. "Don't apologize for me, Tsukushi."

"Yes, don't," Rukia agrees. "_Let_ _him_ do it."

"_No one_ is going to _let_ me do anything!" Domyouji crosses his arms once more, then shifts his glare from Rukia to Keigo. "You, why are you about to attack Tsukushi?"

Collective jaws have dropped. Who is this freak of a guy who has a warped mind, Tatsuki thinks incredulously. The kind of mess they get into is just simply uncanny.

"What? I wasn't going to attack Makino-san!" Keigo stomps his foot, but isn't able to do much since he's still carrying both his and Ichigo's bags and he stumbles to the side. He must've sprained an ankle during his fall. "I was just going to greet her!"

"With open arms?" Domyouji takes a threatening step forward and every single one from Karakura High take on a defensive stance. Tatsuki shifts back, giving her feet enough room. Ichigo does the same, his fists already clenched. And even when Chad hasn't moved an inch, his large presence alone is a warning.

It doesn't seem to faze Domyouji but Tatsuki doesn't care. He's one guy against all of them.

Something from the side moves and Tatsuki turns, suddenly aware. The other guy walks around the car without a word and enters the bake shop where Makino works.

Makino tries to stand between Domyouji and the rest of them once more to push him back. "No, no. These are my friends!"

Rukia blinks and turns towards them, and blinks again, as if she's only realized just then who they are. "Oh… uh…it's nice to see all of you again," she says in a polite manner, her voice once again the familiar soft tone they've heard before.

A large hand is suddenly there to whack her head and she whirls back just in time to dodge and send a kick in. There isn't any need to dodge, however. Ichigo's is already there, gripping the wrist that belongs to a now pissed off Domyouji.

"Enough of this," another new voice interrupts them. "Rukia, let's go inside."

Tatsuki's very confused. Things have spiraled from a simple accident to this so fast she can't begin to make sense of it. Boys and their egos, for the most part, she has no doubt.

"Come on, Ichigo. Don't waste your time with this jerk." Tatsuki manhandles Keigo to move back to the meat shop where Ichigo works. The sooner they get out of sight of that freak, the better. She knows a pointless fight when she sees it. This pissing contest has nothing to do with the almost accident anymore. "Orihime, help me out with Keigo. Looks like he has a sprain."

"Ah, yes," Orihime snaps out of her trance and grabs the two bags from Keigo's grip. Mizuiro is on his other side, supporting his weight.

Orihime turns around, bags clutched to her chest, and Tatsuki is forced to do the same, so she can grab her friend and hurry along. "Orihime, let's go. Ichigo will follow." Well, she hopes so because she isn't in the mood to see this big guy's bodyguards and get in a fight with _them_. The red BMW screams of money and it doesn't take a genius to know what money and jerk add up to. If they get in a fight here and now, it'll blow up to something else they might not be ready for. Ichigo's not that stupid. She hopes.

Tatsuki looks at the people still in the middle of the street. They will gather a crowd if they keep at it and now Tatsuki's worried. Ichigo still has a firm grip on that thick wrist. It doesn't seem to bother him that his opponent is taller. Almost as tall as Chad, come to think.

And Chad… Chad is still there, a silent pillar of support. If there's a fight, he'll be the first one to back Ichigo up, regardless of reason. Crap. Tatsuki pushes Orihime to the side, hoping her friend will get the hint and just go in.

Rukia stands between the two boys now, one hand on Ichigo's wrist and the other on his chest, pushing him back and away from the guy. Ichigo flinches and he lets go of the wrist he seems ready to break earlier. Rukia's indifferent features give way to a frown as she stares at Ichigo.

"Your friends?" Domyouji asks loud enough that Tatsuki can still hear it from where she's standing a few feet away. The guy's really loud. "I've met your friends before. These people aren't one of them."

Makino throws her arms up. "I met most of them when I attended their Christmas party. They're nice people!" She turns to look at them and bows once more. And then she begins pointing one by one with an introduction, something Tatsuki feels the girl shouldn't have done.

Makino rambles on names and how they've met, as if knowing as much of the truth is the only way to tame this guy, "I met Inoue-san when she came to visit Kuchiki-san at our school, but you weren't all there. Then Arisawa-san and Kurosaki-san showed up, as well. Kurosaki-san even invited me to their Christmas party where I met the rest of them. That's Asano-san, Kojima-san and Yasutora-san. Hmm…" she suddenly stops. "I don't see Ishida-san…"

Domyouji's shoulders pull back as he stands taller. His entire demeanor's changed from a typical jerk who's all bark and no bite into a menacing dog that has a new promise. "Who's Kurosaki?"

"Who's asking?" Ichigo almost growls.

Tatsuki's eyes go wide when she sees Rukia step in the way just as Domyouji's fist go up and Ichigo's rise to meet it. Orihime also gasps, dropping the bags as she runs to interfere or help.

Rukia has her arms crossed, her small hand fisted around to grip Domyouji's wrist while her other arm is stretched forward so her other hand is clasped around Domyouji's elbow. Her thumb, such a little fragile thing, is dug deep against a pressure point that Tatsuki knows must hurt. In that position, Rukia can flip a much bigger guy over her head if she only has better footing. Ichigo is blocking all the space she needs to be able to do that, unfortunately.

The little girl knows how to take advantage of her height! Tatsuki blinks. She knows they're here to watch a duel, but she honestly hasn't really accepted the idea that the flimsy girl they've met before can fight.

"Rukia-san!" Orihime reaches forward and then stops a couple of feet away. Tatsuki frowns and steps to the side to see what has stopped Orihime.

Ichigo's managed to break Rukia's fall. She's able to stop the punch from hitting her body and Ichigo's, but the momentum has forced her out of balance. Her entire body leans against Ichigo, who has a firm grip on her shoulder and elbow to keep her from a nasty fall.

The one who's tried to stop the brawl before sighs and steps in once more. He has two sword bags slung over one shoulder that Tatsuki has failed to notice earlier. First, he pries Rukia's death grip off Domyouji's arm, then he pushes Ichigo with a glare and takes Rukia away. "I said, enough. Domyouji, thank you for the lift."

"We should've walked," Rukia snaps.

Domyouji snaps in return, "Next time I see you walking the same way I'm heading to, I'm going to crank up my gas and let you eat smoke."

"And then I will have your car inspected for smoke-belching." She raises her chin and walks away. She stops just beside Tatsuki, but doesn't meet her eyes. Anapology is breathed out like a sigh from someone who's old and tired. "I'm sorry," she says before she opens the door to enter. Her likely bodyguard follows after her without a word or a glance.

Tatsuki stares at the doorway that swings shut, the wind chime making a tiny tinkling noise that soon fades to silence. She then looks back in the middle of the street where there's no one left but Orihime and Ichigo.

Ichigo's back is turned, so Tatsuki can't see his face. Orihime, too, while watching Ichigo's back.

Tatsuki clenches her fists and looks down. She doesn't want to hate Rukia.

She really doesn't.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

"The things I miss out on for showing up late!"

"Ah, Yoruichi, you don't need to hit me."

Renji looks up from the magazine he's reading while he waits for the duel to start. Both Rukia and Sodeno have been here for a while and already in their black kimono and hakama, sitting across from each other at the center, but Zangetsu won't let them start yet. The two combatants have their eyes closed in meditation and haven't spoken a single word or moved from when Renji first arrived.

It only really needs one master as a witness and to officiate the duel. But out of courtesy for Urahara and Yoruichi who have arranged the use of the dojo, they've all waited. Renji looks around and counts the people present. It's almost as crowded as Renji's last duel, and he wonders if Ichigo's friends are going to cheer Rukia as well.

Both Yoruichi and Urahara finally stop at the threshold, bow and then enter. The squabble from earlier remains outside, and the couple who walks in are the people Renji has known and respected as a fighter. Yoruichi ruffles Ichigo's hair as she passes by and takes her seat next to Renji. Urahara tips his hat at Renji before he sits beside Yoruichi.

"No Byakuya?" Urahara asks, leaning forward to see Renji.

Renji closes his magazine and does the same, "No. He's leaving the country again so we're kind of rushed at the office."

"And yet you're here." Urahara smirks, opening his fan. "You really are a freeloader."

"Hey!"

Yoruichi slaps Renji's forehead and he sits back. "It's about to start."

He rubs his forehead with a scowl and looks forward. Everyone in the room is silent, and like last time, the audience is split in two. Ichigo's classmates are on the left side and across from them are Urahara, Yoruichi and Renji. Ichigo is sitting next to Zangetsu at the front of the dojo.

"It might be best for everyone to sit on one side," Zangetsu says, breaking the silence.

The kids all blink in confusion, but both Urahara and Yoruichi stand up. Renji is momentarily confused also and then remembers the fighting style of both Rukia and Sodeno. He stands up as well and follows after the couple, who've chosen to sit next to the kids. Well, Renji wants the best spot so he walks over to sit next to Ichigo.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo breaks away from his stare at Rukia long enough to glare at Renji.

"Best seat in the house," Renji mutters. Ichigo's eyebrows go up as he stares harder at Renji, waiting for an explanation. Renji just smirks. It feels good to know something the boy doesn't.

"You may begin," Zangetsu announces.

Rukia and Sodeno lift their sheathed swords from the floor and strap the scabbard to their sash as they stand up, all in one fluid motion. And then they bow, eyes never leaving each other. Whatever relationship they may have, on this floor they are each other's opponent and their eyes will never leave the room's greatest threat: each other.

This will be a quick fight, Renji thinks. And it's not to insult Rukia or Sodeno's abilities that he believes this. It's the opposite. This is true Zanpakuto, where each blow is meant to be final.

Neither of the two straightens up from their bow. As soon as the formality of acknowledging each other is done, the swords have been drawn out with a hiss and there is the first blade contact. Rukia thrusts forward which Sodeno easily parries with the flat of his blade. He carries the momentum of Rukia's speed and lets his sword slide against Rukia's as he turns in a complete circle, ready to strike her from the back.

Rukia drops down to a crouch to let the blade pass over her head and she uses her current position to make a horizontal slash against Sodeno's ankles. Sodeno backflips to evade and Rukia is up, legs apart and sword sheathed once more as she crouches. Her sword hand rests lightly on the hilt, palm open.

Renji breathes deep, surprised. She's improved some from when they've last sparred. The way she's wielded that sword is similar to how she unfurls a ribbon in a gymnastic floor routine. She flows from one stance to the next in an effortless move as if the sword itself weighs nothing.

Sodeno's taller stature is both an advantage and a disadvantage. He has a longer reach, but it also slows him down compared to how Rukia can curl her small body to make quick turns in any direction like a ball.

Sodeno crouches low also, lifting the tip of the blade up with a single finger. Renji tries to read their movements, on who's waiting for the attack and who's taking the defensive stance. At the moment, Sodeno seems to be on the offensive, and yet Rukia's stance is easy to shift out of for a counter. They're trying to read each other's next move and they'll spend a longer time gauging the situation, than the attacks that are soon to follow.

"What's going on?" someone from the side asks, he doesn't know who. Renji can't look away from the two, afraid he'll miss anything. The two haven't used Shunpo yet, but Renji isn't sure if Rukia's already fast enough to meet Sodeno in that level.

Sodeno's right foot shifts and he strikes first, taking full advantage of his long reach. He thrusts the whole length of his sword forward and Rukia sidesteps, drawing her sword in an upward slash and then thrusting forward.

The collars of their katana strike with a clang and the screech of the blades as they slide against each other makes everyone cringe. Rukia pushes forward with her whole body while she keeps Sodeno's blade flat against her outer arm. They might break each other's guards if they keep repeating that, Renji realizes. She keeps using the guards to disarm Sodeno, but that'll only work if his grip is loose.

Sodeno takes a step back to accommodate Rukia's weight, then he lifts his back leg and swings it around to knock Rukia's knee. It buckles and she goes down, Sodeno is fast to strike that opening and he raises his sword arm to take it.

There's a sudden slam to Renji's right side and he almost jumps in surprise. He looks to what has caused it and sees Zangetsu's hard and heavy hand on Ichigo's shoulder. The boy's face is red, his fists tightly clenched and both are on the floor. The sound must've come from when Zangetsu's forced him back on his knees.

When Renji looks back to the center, Rukia's already out of harm's way. Instead she's up against the wall, sword arm raised in front of her but the tip of the blade is facing down. Sodeno in front of her, relaxed in his stance but far from vulnerable. What kind of move is she going to attempt with that?

He swings his sword in a diagonal slash, meant to cut down from Rukia's neck across her chest. She raises her sword just enough and slams it back down to stab the ground with it, again the collar of the katana is used to cage Sodeno's movement as it hits the blade and forces it down. She springs up and over Sodeno's bent back, changing her grip on the hilt and then pulling the sword along with her and outside of the wall Sodeno's pushed her in earlier. She's back at the center with wide open space, holding the hilt with two hands.

Well, hopefully Zangetsu's thinking of renovating the floor. There's the first casualty right there, a massive crack.

Rukia takes the initiative this time, and enters into Shunpo without effort. Renji's jaw slackens once more. That's much faster than the last time he's seen, and he wonders if she's conscious of her current speed. Granted, that last time is three years ago.

He only has a split second to see Sodeno actually _nod_ in approval before the master disappears in Renji's line of sight. Fuck. The master isn't holding back. Renji squints, stretching his senses and forcing his eyes to follow the movements of both combatants. His only clue to Sodeno's location is Rukia's movement. He can follow her with his eyes, but not Sodeno.

Shit.

If he's having a hard time seeing Sodeno, he can't imagine how Rukia will be able to dodge this time. There's another slam and Rukia falls to the ground. To the kids who all gave a collective gasp, she might as well have popped out of thin air and onto the floor.

Rukia grunts, the first sound she makes since the duel started. She immediately rolls, flicking the sword flat against the floor so she doesn't stab herself. There's a thick sound of wood slicing where Rukia has been. As soon as she's back up on her feet, she slips back onto Shunpo and this time she uses the walls to stay as long as possible on air.

Sodeno meets her strike for strike. Every time Rukia strikes from above, Sodeno twists his sword and uses the flat side to force her back down by pushing her blade down. She loses balance every single time and each fall is weakening her limbs.

When she next stands up from yet another fall, Renji starts to worry. He's seen a slight wobble when she moves to a stance. Her left leg is shaking. It's already taken one too many falls.

And yet, there's still no blood. They've both parried and dodged every fatal strike which says a lot, more so for Rukia than Sodeno. Unless Sodeno is still holding back, Rukia has improved in _leaps_ for someone who hasn't done anything in three years. Supposedly. She had at least two weeks to get back in shape, if she's done it every day…

This is officially the longest five minutes of Renji's life. To think ten seconds of Kendo is already considered _long_. Dueling with practice swords is very different from dueling with sharp and pointy _real_ katana. They can lop each other's heads off or lose limbs from a single strike. This should've ended by now. And he's sure Sodeno will hold back before the killing blow hits Rukia. He certainly _hopes_ so.

Rukia transfers the sword to her left hand, her _weaker_ hand. Renji can't hold his tongue anymore. "What are you doing?!"

She tilts her head sideways, acknowledging that she's heard him but she keeps her eyes on Sodeno's still form. She shakes her right hand, once, twice and Renji's heart hammers on in worry as he realizes something. Her sword hand is _tired_.

Sodeno knows this, too. No doubt about it. He's allowed her that short break, but it really _is_ short. He disappears again and there's that slight 'snip' sound of Rukia tossing the hilt back to her right hand before there's another clang of metal hitting metal. The force of Sodeno's strike pushes Rukia back against the wall, she's using her left arm to hold her blade flat and strong against Sodeno's.

Her one foot is up and flat against the wall and she yells, forcing her entire body to stretch and push against Sodeno. She kicks back, using the wall as support to dislodge Sodeno and push their swords apart.

She succeeds and Sodeno skids backwards. Rukia takes that small opening to spring ahead, sword tip raised and aimed straight. It's a repeat of Rukia's first attack earlier, and Sodeno parries, as expected but this time, Rukia's left hand rises with a follow through. She hits Sodeno's wrist with her palm, curls to grab it and she twists around to strike Sodeno's lower back with the butt of her hilt.

Sodeno _stumbles_ forward and Rukia goes after him again, jumping high in the air. He is fast when he evades that head strike, and he rolls on his knee and thrusts his sword forward. He uses his free arm to parry and grab _her_ wrist so he can push her sword arm out of the way.

Rukia's eyes widen and Renji hopes she has something up her sleeve or she _will_ be stabbed. Renji wants to yell for her to duck, twist, turn or _something_ but Sodeno has her gripped. She won't be able to _move_ away.

There's a sudden gust of wind from his side and Renji's skin once again jumps. He twists his head just enough to have one eye on Rukia and Sodeno, and the other to check on what the fuck just happened. Did a window open or what?

And Ichigo is not there.

Zangetsu's arms are crossed.

Renji turns back to Rukia and Sodeno, and sees Ichigo right _THERE_. Ichigo has a katana in his hand, and he's just tried to stab Sodeno but the master is able to stop that gut tearing attack with the scabbard he's loosened from his sash.

"What the hell are _you_ doing?!" Rukia screams at Ichigo, all her attention now on the boy. She doesn't even notice that she's used her free hand to grip Sodeno's sword to keep it from stabbing her shoulder.

First blood is finally drawn out.

"_My_ job!" Ichigo screams back at her face and he pulls back the katana, _including_ Rukia when he moves away. He's grabbed her waist and pushed her behind him, and she screams in pain. That move has forced her palm to slide through Sodeno's sharp blade and there's a streak of blood from Sodeno's blade to where Rukia and Ichigo are standing.

Rukia kicks Ichigo's knee from the back angrily and he drops on one. "What _job_ are you talking about?" she grips his shirt with her bloodied hand. With him down on one knee, she can actually glare _down_ at him. It would've been amusing if Renji's eyes aren't glued on the dripping blood.

"We're not yet done, Rukia." Sodeno's calm voice breaks the glaring match. He swings the sword to the side in an arch, and Rukia's blood slides off it and marks the floor. Once again, the holy blade glints.

Ichigo stands up, raising his newly acquired sword. "Sure. And then _we_ can start."

Renji looks back to Zangetsu and wonders where that katana came from. When Renji glances up, he sees the scabbard still resting on its display. Why isn't Zangetsu stopping them?

"Two of you won't make much of a difference," Sodeno sighs. "Very well." Sodeno doesn't wait for Rukia or Ichigo to take any defensive stance when he strikes next.

"No!" Rukia strikes the incoming sword with a wild swing, and Ichigo follows it up with a strike from the ground up in a diagonal slash.

Again, Sodeno blocks Ichigo with a scabbard and the metal scratching each other makes Renji wince. He's also wincing at the amount of damage the scabbard _and_ the blade are taking with each contact. Parrying blade against blade with the flats is still kind, compared to having the sharp edges constantly meet. It's one way of destroying the blade.

"Do you have a handkerchief?" Rukia hisses.

"What?"

Sodeno slams Ichigo's gut with the scabbard the moment he takes his eyes off Sodeno. Ichigo winces and doubles over, Rukia's blade go up to meet Sodeno's attempt to stab Ichigo.

"Fool! Don' t take your eyes off him!"

"If you didn't distract me…"

Renji's had enough. He calls out, "She's bleeding, Ichigo! Are you blind?!"

Ichigo looks behind at Renji, confused. Fuck. He really wants to throw a shoe on that boy. Even he can tell why Rukia's asking for cloth! And then, much to everyone's surprise, Ichigo takes off his shirt and throws it at Rukia's face.

"Use that!" And then he raises his sword to strike Sodeno and push him away from Rukia.

Rukia's snarl is loud and menacing when she rips the shirt off her face. It's too big to wrap around her palm alone, so she ends up wrapping it around her entire wrist, almost half of her arm. The white uniform takes on a red hue when blood begins to sip through it. She only frowns at it and when she looks up, there's no pain that registers on her face.

Ichigo still has Sodeno busy and Renji notes that the boy has improved. _Again_. The swings are still wild and needs work, but it's the randomness that has kept Sodeno busy and on the defensive all this while. It's bought precious time for Rukia to regain her wits.

When she rejoins the fray, there's now a three-way sword fight going between Rukia, Ichigo and Sodeno. Sodeno's been forced to use the scabbard as his second blade, but it works more as his shield to block Ichigo's incessant attacks while the katana is dedicated to attacking Rukia.

Every time Sodeno's blade swings too close to Rukia, Ichigo uses his body to push Sodeno out. Twice, he's literally barreled into Sodeno and to evade him, Sodeno's needed to jump up. And twice, Rukia's up there to strike down.

"Are you seriously trying to kill her?!" Ichigo charges again with a wide swing and it actually pushes Sodeno back.

Sodeno gives no reply and strafes left, taking a wide circle around Ichigo and even uses the wall the same way Rukia has done earlier to make the spring faster and stronger. He ignores Ichigo's cry of surprise and instead meets Rukia, who's jumped up once more to meet Sodeno's attack from the air. She has gravity on her side when she swings down.

With her wrapped left arm, she makes another grab for Sodeno's blade and clamps hard on it. Ichigo's already on the right side, sword low and about to swing up from under Sodeno and Rukia.

Ichigo's blade hits the guard of Sodeno's katana at the upward swing, and with Rukia still holding on to the upper edge, the blade slices through a few layers of cloth. She hisses but holds on.

Sodeno grabs Ichigo's wrist to keep him from pushing the blade up some more. In the process, Sodeno's let go of his scabbard and it clutters to the floor. Ichigo kicks it out of reach and it hits the far wall, to Zangetsu's right side.

Rukia twists her grip on her sword and thrusts it forward. The tip of her blade slides through the holes in the collar of Sodeno's katana and swings it up _hard_. She immediately lets go and rolls away when Sodeno's sword slips out of his grip and springs upwards, reaching out to grab the hilt. He also lets go of Ichigo, using the surprised boy as a human ladder to jump into the air. Sodeno first springs from Ichigo's bent knee, then kicks off from his chest.

Ichigo staggers back, clutching his chest with a wince.

She's short of a few inches to reach the sword compared to Sodeno, so she uses her sword to whack the falling blade back higher. The two of them land on the ground, glare at each other and spring back up to reach for it.

Her height is a serious disadvantage. Renji holds his breath when he sees Sodeno's managed to jump higher. Seeing that, Rukia throws her katana down and it stabs the floor with a thud. With her hands free, she grabs and climbs on Sodeno's back before gravity pulls her back down. She kicks off from the shoulders to jump for the sword and Sodeno has no choice but to roll in his drop or land face first.

And when she lands, she triumphantly props Sodeno's blade on her shoulder, her tired hands resting on the hilt.

Renji is staring at the other blade, worried that Sodeno will pull it out and then attack the exhausted Rukia who is at her limit. She is faster and better now, but her stamina isn't as strong as it should've been. The weight of the sword has taken its toll on her wrist, and it'll take more training to rebuild her endurance.

Sodeno doesn't pull the weapon within his reach.

Instead, he bows to Rukia.

Her eyes light up, the smile reaching her ears and she begins to laugh. Her knees buckle and she collapses on the ground, still laughing and hugging the sword close to her.

Renji drops his head on the floor and on his clenched fists, his heart still beating too fast for comfort. Slowly, the sounds in the room reach his ears and his senses adjust to his surroundings once more. He can hear soft chatter, the wind outside, the cars that pass by.

It's so hard to watch through a duel like that. He's had to focus so much and follow all that Shunpo with his eyes, it almost feels like fainting. The rest of the world goes out of focus, just so he can put everything in one sensory organ. But what's killing him isn't the physical limitations of his body. Whereas Ichigo's broken protocol to help Rukia, all Renji's done is yell. _From the sideline._

It feels as though he's failed her.

"The duel ends in Rukia's favor," Zangetsu announces with formality. There are two solid clapping and Renji knows it's Urahara and Yoruichi. The rest probably don't know what happened near the end. At least they don't have a zoo living in their minds at the moment.

"So you won?" Ichigo rolls on his back, rubbing his chest where Sodeno's kicked him earlier. He looks up at her, upside down.

"Yes." She smiles at him and she lies down as well, closing her eyes and the sword still pressed to her chest. "Let me sleep."

"Go ahead," he closes his eyes as well. In his other hand, he still holds the katana he's pulled out of the sheath in a firm grip.

Renji forces his body to stand up. He sways a little and he holds his head to keep the world from turning inside out. The others are being ushered out by Urahara and Yoruichi, and he trails after them. Everyone's careful to walk on the sides and not step on the two sleeping figures who have collapsed in exhaustion in the middle. Once at the entryway, he looks back inside one last time and then he closes the door.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

_To be continued..._


	31. Chapter 30: Dark Side of the Moon

* * *

**Note**: Woah, the last chapter got so many reviews now I feel as if I whined on the chapter before that. Sorry about that. I sometimes gauge how decent a chapter is depending on reader's reactions. So I couldn't tell if it did well or not and what to improve on when there's nothing to base it from.

Anyhoo, on to the story: The major duels are all done, so we now enter the other side of the story aka the drama. Might be slower for some, especially to those who've enjoyed this AU because of all the fights.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who liked the fight scene XD That duel had been in my head since Chapter 25 and I've been itching to get to it ever since. It still took 4 chapters lol

**to J'aime Manga**: Having kendo knowledge wouldn't have helped much in this fic. If anything, any Kendo practictioner would've whacked me by now for calling it "simplified Zanpakuto" lol

**to FERN-CY**: Thank you XD I'm glad the duels came out as well as they did. I have limited knowledge of Kendo myself so I've been taking liberties in how the Bleach characters fight and then bringing them back to earth-level a little. Even then, they're pretty extreme in the AU lol

**to PureIntentions**: Yeah. I now have a checklist of the issues and try to never leave a hole. I've been rereading parts of this whole story just to remind myself of what's already been said and hinted at. And yes, all the major "fights" are out of the way now. Well, the major duels anyway.

**to UverWorld fan**: Ah, thank you for reading and reviewing :3 I didn't mean to demand that people review or put pressure on people.

**to mist_dreams yahoo** : lol Thanks for the enthusiasm. I'm a fan of bad kung-fu movies, too lol Admittedly, before I wrote Rukia and Sodeno's duel, I watched a ton of wuxia films and focused on their fighting scenes lawl

**to KarenDM**: This whole AU was originally set at 30 chapters until I felt the original ending was bland. so I re-plotted a point in the timeline and now I have no idea how long a stretch it'll be in terms of chapters. 100 might be too much lol

**to gadez**: Whee, thanks! I'm glad you liked the ichi-dom and rukia-sode encounters. When I reread the ending of that chapter, there's the part in me that thought "hey, this can be the open ending" if I don't bother to answer everything else that's been hinted before. It certainly ends a 'chapter' of their lives.

**to Ordaleza**: Hi~ your comment reminds me that I didn't post in LJ that I updated lol. I'll do that today after I post this new chapter in. Thanks for reading!

* * *

[][][][][]

* * *

**Chapter 30: Dark Side of the Moon**

"Wow, did you see…"

"Yes, so stop it," Tatsuki interrupts Keigo before he can enter another descriptive narration of the duel. He's like a little kid who's come out of a movie, repeating every single thing that has happened even when all of them have been there.

She didn't actually _see_ everything, since it's become harder to follow nearer the end. And of all of them, Keigo seems to be the one who's seen the most. And what he wasn't able to, he's asked every detail from Abarai, Urahara and Yoruichi.

The longer and more descriptive they've become, the worse she's felt. So she drags everyone off with the excuse that it's getting late. That part is true, at least. The duel itself is short, about ten minutes at most. It's the discussion afterwards that's taken too long, with tea and biscuits and sweets and Keigo's enthusiasm.

At this point, she doesn't really care. Everything has lost its shine in the face of what's really happening.

"What's your problem, Tatsuki?" Keigo stops walking, Mizuiro too since he's the living cane at the moment. "You've been in a bad mood since we left. Actually, probably even before that. You're the only one who wanted to leave."

Mizuiro sighs and forces Keigo to walk. "Let's go, Keigo. I don't want to get in trouble with your sister."

"Hah, you just want to date her. And just so you know, I won't let you."

Tatsuki wants to thank Mizuiro for the distraction. They've all started walking again and Keigo is busy arguing with Mizuiro to remember his previous words. They could have all stayed especially Keigo who seems to be having fun, but Tatsuki wants to leave and put up a good distance between her and _them_ for the time being. Orihime in tow, of course.

They turn the next corner and she doesn't bother to say goodbye to either Keigo or Mizuiro. Keigo is busy talking about the next action movie he wants to see and Mizuiro is well aware that she's bringing Orihime home first.

Once it's just the two of them, she asks, "Are you alright, Orihime? You've been silent."

"Of course, Tatsuki-chan," she replies with a smile.

Tatsuki leaves her alone for now. Something needs to be done because this simply can't go on.

She's known Ichigo since they were kids, so of all the people in Karakura, Tatsuki is the one who knows him best. At least that's what she used to think but now she's not so sure. Ichigo's become withdrawn since the accident. How much of the happy kid she used to know is still there? And who is this boy now? Maybe she should just leave Ichigo alone in his business before what's left of their friendship turns sour and he withdraws for good.

The jingle of keys reminds her where she is and who she's with. She glances at Orihime and the small apartment she lives in. A smack of reality hits her and her fists clench.

"Are you sure you're okay, Orihime?"

"I am, Tatsuki-chan." Orihime smiles again and opens the door. "Thank you for bringing me home."

Tatsuki touches her arm. "You're not alone, Orihime."

"I know." The smile on her face falters but she forces it back on. When it trembles, Tatsuki takes a step forward. "I'm just not good enough," Orihime breathes out sadly and steps back. She goes in the door and shuts it behind her, leaving Tatsuki outside.

She can hear the sniffles and the tears through the door and Tatsuki feels so useless. Her friend is hurting and there is very little she can do. She touches the doorknob, ready to force her way in and talk to her friend. But a soft voice stops her.

"I'll be fine, Tatsuki-chan. Please go home, it's getting late and your mother will be worried."

"Alright, Orihime. Call me, okay?" Tatsuki stares at the closed door and waits for a reply for a few minutes. When nothing comes, she finally turns around and leaves.

Damn Kurosaki.

Tatsuki's the strong one. She's the one who's protected Ichigo when they were kids and people made fun of him. She's the one who's protected Orihime when people bullied her. And now she's outside, useless to Orihime and weaker than Ichigo.

Damn Kuchiki.

They were fine just the way they've always been until that girl came along. Suddenly nothing's enough. Suddenly Ichigo needs to be stronger. Suddenly Tatsuki feels she has to be stronger, too, and at first it's only because of her curiosity over the new martial arts that Ichigo's got himself into. Next thing she knows, every single day they do favors to strangers by going out of their way from school and to the help boards. _Suddenly _there's a whole world out there that needs helping.

Who the hell do they think they are? They're kids from Old Town Karakura, high school freshmen in the city's local public school. And they want to save the world? Ichigo's always said it with humor, a private joke only he understands. And like bored kids, they just went on with it and joined the fun. It's nice to do things together and it's been fun.

But now… now people are hurt and so much more is going on than they've been told.

Ichigo's duel with Abarai was amazing. It's like watching the Kendo exhibition extreme version. Kendo exhibitions do use katana in public performances, so Tatsuki isn't as surprised and amazed at first. But the duel she's seen earlier isn't a scripted play. Compared to the duel between Rukia and that guy, exhibition is child's play.

The guy could have killed Rukia. Rukia could have killed the guy. Either by accident or on purpose and none of the adults in the room have been inclined to intervene. The duel has revealed all the things Ichigo _never _ said. These people breathe danger like it's air. She's forgotten somewhere in the middle of their busy extracurricular activities that Rukia is a _Kuchiki_.

Kuchiki is nobility. She's _government_. And Ichigo wants to be a bodyguard to _that_? He's not even a legal adult, for fuck's sake. It's a death knell that has been ringing for some time, lost in the noise of their enthusiasm to _help out_.

Suddenly it's clear why Ichigo's been so preoccupied with his 'work' and training. Why he's done every dubious thing his trainers have asked of him. He complains, he asks questions, but he does it anyway. Every day that passes, Ichigo's said less and less of what he's doing. He hasn't shunned them off completely just yet, but Tatsuki has a foreboding feeling that the wall has been built already and it continues to rise and thicken.

Tatsuki's building resentment is deeper and it's not only because of Orihime's pain.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

Shirayuki expected her to win, but not how. He's left her alone to train by herself in Hokkaido and she's creative enough to ask Toushiro for help. All that effort has paid off to bring her back to form, incorporating not Hyourinmaru's skills which Shirayuki is very familiar with, but Toushiro's.

His heart swells in pride at the thought. He's always worried that she'll simply stop one day because she's reached her limit with the sword. It's good to know that she isn't so dependent on a weapon like most people of this age. As long as she remembers that it's her that makes a weapon strong and not the other way around, she'll go far.

She wouldn't have managed to disarm him, otherwise. And he might've killed her. Even if he's able to pull back in time, he would've still given her an injury that will take a while to heal. What saved her, and in turn saved the boy as well, is her determination to end the duel.

Once she puts her mind to it, nothing can stop her. She's even let go of Nejibana's gift to win. In the end she's chosen to live and that, more than anything, is what comforts Shirayuki most.

Shirayuki smiles and enters the dojo silently. The two are still asleep.

Considering the duel's only lasted for a few minutes and the boy's only joined in during the latter part, Shirayuki is a bit disappointed that their stamina isn't that strong yet. Rukia has a valid enough excuse to still be weak with three idle years, but the boy should've been able to stay up afterwards.

He walks over to the katana still embedded on the ground and pulls it out. He checks the blade's edge to see if there are nicks that needs seeing to and is glad to note that the damage is minimal and easily fixed. He slips it in the sheath he's brought and moves on to Rukia's side to take the sword in her hand.

She shifts and turns to her side, covering the blade with her body and Shirayuki sighs. He crouches and taps her, "Rukia, we have to go now. And I need to see your injured hand."

Her eyes open and she stares at the shirt-wrapped hand in her direct line of sight. She flexes her fingers slowly and sighs.

Shirayuki reaches once more for the sword and this time, she rolls over and lets him take it. He returns it in its original scabbard and mentally writes down a reminder to change the handler once more when they get back to the house. She's earned it.

Rukia sits up with a groan and rubs her eyes. Sleeping on the floor is really not that comfortable and Shirayuki hides a grin. "Let's go."

"I won," she says, more to herself than to him.

"Yes, you did."

She smiles down on her hands, the pride so apparent. And then she reaches out her injured hand to touch the orange hair of the boy who's slept within arm's reach. "You'll leave him alone now."

They've always wanted to leave him alone. The boy is the one who's dogged his way through everything to follow. He says nothing to her instead of getting in an argument.

"His uniform is all bloody and dirty," she says as she removes the makeshift bandage around her hand. She folds it properly and puts it on the floor next to his body. "Always so stupid."

"He's awake." Shirayuki stands up and takes both swords on each hand. "I'll see you outside when you're done here."

Rukia's head jerks up and she stares at him with wide eyes.

Well, a promise is a promise. She's fought for what she wants. And for as long as the boy isn't the cause of her weakness, then Shirayuki is the last person she has to worry about. "Just remember who you are, Rukia."

That said, he leaves the two alone. Zangetu's protégé is a welcome addition to their roster if Shirayuki is to be honest. But the boy is a double edged sword to Rukia. He can make her strong, and he can make her weak, so Shirayuki will keep a careful eye on that kid.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

"How the hell do people know when I'm awake?" Ichigo mutters out as soon as he's heard the door to the dojo close. He opens his eyes and turns his head to see Rukia sitting beside him, his discarded white uniform on the floor between them. Well, that wouldn't be the first time the thing got that dirty. It's the reason he's always worn an extra shirt underneath.

"Your breathing pattern changes. Few can fake that well and you're too inexperienced to fool people like Shirayuki," she answers him. He needs to teach what a rhetorical question is and how an answer is not necessary.

He pushes from the ground to sit up, and notices for the first time the katana he has. "Guess what," he turns to her. He brings the sword up on two hands between them to show her.

She places both hands on top to push it down and shakes her head. "No."

"What the hell is your problem? It wasn't easy to get here!" He almost clenches his fingers, forgetting that the blade is out and it doesn't take much to cut skin. "Besides! It's not your choice. I'm a protégé now, just like you. It's out of your hands."

"I shouldn't have gone to Karakura High," she sighs, her shoulders sagging.

Ichigo refuses to take his eyes off her. "Then why did you?" he asks, voice low and withdrawn. He doesn't know what to expect as an answer, but he's bracing himself nonetheless.

"I stalk bullies, remember?" she replies, a touch of a grin on her face and Ichigo almost sighs in relief. And then he realizes what she just said.

"You thought I was a bully?!" Of all the unbelievable crap she could've said! "And then what? Was I just your little project? Change my point of view and then leave? Is that it? So you've planned this all along!"

And now he feels insulted, angered. He doesn't know which or what exactly but goddamn. His fingers curl and the sting reminds him that he's still holding the sword. He winces and yanks his hands away from the blade but it doesn't drop to the floor.

Rukia's held on it with her two hands when he's let go and now she's bleeding again. She lays the sword on her lap and picks up his discarded uniform to wipe the blood off the glinting blade silently.

"I didn't plan to stay too long," she starts. "And yes, you can say it's a project. I saw you again after that day, and would've left but I saw you're carrying my bokken so I followed. You got in so many stupid fights in the following days so I thought if I could… redirect you…"

"Well, congratulations," he cuts her off sardonically. The pain in his hand and blood on her hands on _his_ sword _and_ uniform are distracting him but he stubbornly keeps his eyes off any of it. "And now that your little project is done? It kicked off remarkably well, too because look at me! Look at the people around me! _We_ continue _your_ little patrols!"

"I know and I'm sorry. I really am." She bows her head and he hopes she isn't crying. He can't take it to see a girl cry. "I should've left you alone after you've saved Yuzu and Karin."

He sighs. "Rukia. Look at me."

When she does look up, he's glad that there are no tears. She still looks sad, and resigned, however. "I don't want to be your project."

"I'm so…"

He yells at her, "Stop saying sorry!" He takes the sword off her lap and puts it aside so it won't injure them both again. "And stop saying my lines. I got you in trouble, too."

"What?" Her brows furrow and her back straightens as if he's offended her for some twisted reason she's come up with. "I'm responsible for my own actions, Ichigo. I've already told you so many times what responsibility is. You haven't been listening!"

He snorts and glares at her. "You should hear yourself talk. Apparently everyone should be responsible for their own choices but if you're involved, it's automatically your fault. Don't insult me. You make it sound like I'm this brainless kid who did everything you said."

"Well, you did…"

"What the hell?! Don't you dare finish that sentence," he clamps his hand on her lips just to make sure she shuts up and lets him finish. "I made my choice. I didn't know the details, or that it'll lead to this… here. But I've made my choice. So shut up and accept that fact."

He removes his hand when he knows she's not about to talk nonsense again. "And, like I said, it's out of your hands. You can't really fire me. And huh, if you think about it, your brother can't fire me either." He laughs all of a sudden.

She stares at him long and hard, and he shuts up and clears his throat.

"As a protégé, you're not exactly employed either, Ichigo," she tells him. "The masters are compensated by the empire, but the protégés are still civilians. Although…"

"It was never about money, Rukia," he says, no trace of humor in his voice. Can't she understand?

"I know." She looks away from him then, and he does the same. Awkward. He's said too much, or too little, and he's not sure what's really come out in the end. "Ah, before I forget."

They look at each other again, and this time she's frowning at him. "What?"

"I noticed something earlier. Take off your shirt."

"What?!" He clutches the hem of his shirt, his face red.

"The hell is your problem now? It's not like I haven't seen your scrawny body before. Who do you think bandaged your sorry ass a hundred times so your father won't know you've been fighting?" She crosses her arms, eyes narrowed to a full megawatt glare and he swallows. Well, yeah, that's true. What got into him in the first place?

So he takes off his shirt and lets her assess him like she used to. He closes his eyes and grinds his teeth when he feels her tap the bothersome mark on his chest. It still hurts once in a while when there's pressure against it.

"You should have this checked," she murmurs. "And don't be stubborn. If it hurts, don't hide it, alright?"

"It doesn't hurt as much." He sighs and pulls the shirt back on. "Doc said it could've been worse. I guess I just have to be more careful not to get hit on the chest."

"You should never get hit in the first place." She shakes her head and stands up. The change of height forces Ichigo's eyes to stray on her bleeding hands and he flips them palm up to check. The new cuts are shallow, which is probably why she's managed to ignore it for so long. "It's fine." She pulls her hands away with a scowl.

He stands up as well, aware that she needs to go now. She picks up the dirty uniform on the ground and uses it to clean up her hands as much as possible. "Sorry about the shirt. I'll have it cleaned or send a new uniform tomorrow."

He yanks it out of her hands with a scowl. "I'm not one of your employees. You don't need to provide me stuff."

Rukia's eyes take on a distant look, "Then keep it that way. You've said it before that this is out of my hands. There are some things that I can't do."

She leaves first and Ichigo looks back inside the dojo, finally seeing the damage the previous duel did. He sighs. Looks like Zangetsu will have to have parts of the floor replaced. He takes the sword on the floor and inspects it if there's still blood on it. Seeing none, he walks up to the display where the scabbard remains. He slips the sword back in its sheath. Hopefully, he doesn't get in too much trouble for taking it.

Speaking of which, he hears the old man approach. Rukia, Sodeno and Renji must've left already.

"Ichigo."

He puts the scabbard back on the display before turning around. "I'm not apologizing for what I did."

Zangetsu nods. "Good."

"What?" Ichigo blinks and he glances back up at the sword on display, wondering if he's missed something important during his training.

"I'm not saying that I agree with what you've done. It's a duel between swordsmen and protocol demands that we respect that." Zangetsu walks closer to Ichigo and takes the sword from its hooks on the wall. "But it's not really illegal to intervene, like you did. The duelists have to adjust to the situation if there is any interference. It's the one rule in dueling with Zanpakuto; the duel ends, when one is defeated. Defeat is either death or surrender."

"So it wouldn't matter if say… everyone in the room butted in? Including you?" Ichigo tries to imagine that. They could've all just attacked Sodeno so easily and Rukia would've won in less than a minute.

Zangetsu nods. "Bigger casualty, probably. He would've focused on Rukia alone and swatted all of you like annoying flies."

"Then why'd you stop me the first time?!" Ichigo throws his hands up, frustrated.

Zangetsu lifts the sword forward and drops it. Ichigo hastens to catch before it reaches the floor and glares up at Zangetsu. The master's stressed so much on the importance of this sword by keeping Ichigo off it for so long, and now he just tries to dump it on the ground? "I stopped you from going in with your bare hands. You've earned your right tonight."

"I don't understand…" Ichigo looks down at the scabbard. It's really his now. Well, he still has to defeat Zangetsu in the future but he's not really looking forward to that.

"What would you have done if you got between them with your body?"

Well, now that he's forced to think about it, it's not as pleasing a thought. Kind of stupid, even… to get in the way like that.

"It only takes a split second to decide and act, but in that time we must know who to fight, when to fight, how to fight and why."

"I didn't really have the time to think of those things." Ichigo shrugs. "Who can manage that?"

"But can you answer them now?"

That takes him by surprise. He actually can, and he doesn't have to think.

"I've kept you away from this sword on purpose but I left it accessible. I didn't have to tell you why, you just assumed that it's important." Zangetsu actually smirks and once again, Ichigo realizes he's been played. "It's still just a sword in the end, Ichigo. What becomes of it is what you choose. And you made your choice."

Ichigo takes a deep breath and then points an accusing finger at Zangetsu. "You were listening!"

"The walls are quite thin, if you noticed. It's made of wood and paper." Zangetsu shrugs.

"So, wait, if I didn't intervene or drew it out tonight, you still wouldn't have given this to me?" Ichigo shakes the scabbard in disbelief. Goddamned… "All this time, I could've just taken it?"

"Yes. You just had to want it enough that you stop second guessing yourself."

Ichigo wants to yell. He needs to yell. He drops his face in his hand and lets his frustration out in a long and loud bellow, "ARGGHH!"

"Nothing's changed though, Ichigo." Zangetsu raises an eyebrow and pulls the hand off Ichigo's face. "All your duties stay the same, as well as your exercises. You'll just be using a real blade now."

"Don't I know it." Ichigo snorts and again he looks around to see the damage that's been done in this dojo. "I would really appreciate it if you just tell me everything."

"Everything that's important has always been stated." Zangetsu taps the scabbard, particularly at the words carved on it. "I am the sword and the sword is me. That's something I don't need to explain. You've fought Renji , watched and fought _with_ Rukia. For a rookie, that's more experience than most have had."

And without being told, Ichigo can actually understand what it is in those duels that he's needed to see. Up against Renji, they've both been intent on causing as much damage as possible on each other. And between Rukia and Sodeno, each strike could've chopped off a limb or outright killed the other. It would've been a quick fight if a hit actually landed properly. He did notice that Sodeno never once tried to strike Ichigo with the sharp edge of the blade. Despite his intrusion, Sodeno has only acknowledged Rukia as his opponent and no one else.

Ichigo then realizes that despite the rush and chaos, Sodeno and perhaps Rukia also are both aware and intent on minimizing casualty by focusing on each other. He also remembers that Rukia's moved faster near the end, a last burst of adrenaline to outmaneuver Sodeno.

He's been told before that each master has a different fighting style. Admittedly, he's never thought a sword will have its own personality up until he's seen Rukia and Sodeno. There have been moments where the two fought like twin blades clashing, but always there's the slight variation that makes all the difference. It's no wonder that Rukia said she's bad at Kendo. All of her moves earlier are considered illegal.

And now he understands, at least that part of the discipline. The one who holds the sword is always in control. Shit can happen, but never lose sight. He lets out a short laugh, remembering the first time she's told him he's out of control.

"Leave the sword here for tonight. I'll bring you to Tokyo sometime this week to visit the shrine where the handlers are made."

"Handlers?"

Zangetsu points at the collar and hilt of the katana. "You are the sword, in all levels. It's only a reminder of what you'll become in the future. Do remember that I can take it back any time while I am alive because the scabbard that keeps your sword from hurting anybody is me, and it will stay like that until you're ready."

Ichigo doesn't need reminding about that.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

"I see."

Byakuya stares at the proposal he's been working on that ceased making sense once Senbonzakura's finished her report on the duel. He pulls away from his desk and walks towards the window. That Kurosaki Ichigo is irritating and making Byakuya's life difficult.

Sodeno Shirayuki has given his approval of the boy, and that demands that Byakuya keep his side of the bargain. He knows no one will question him if he chooses not to comply, but it's his conscience that he must contend with the most. At the same time, there's a request the previous Court honored that Byakuya must find a loophole to.

That's actually not hard to do. The request is for a temporary retirement until the children are adults. Keeping everyone out of the loop is only a consequence from the Court's choice to leave the master alone. There hasn't been enough reason in the past to command the blades anyway.

"Tell Kurosaki Isshin his son's been drafted to the Special Forces," Byakuya says after a long silence. Senbonzakura has remained in the room, awaiting further orders.

"I doubt he'll allow the boy to be pulled out of high school."

Or normalcy, Byakuya mentally adds. Every single protégé has been pulled out from their old lives and educated in the Special Forces for a few years before they're integrated back in society. The only exceptions have been the Main Houses and the Emperor, since they're already in the system to begin with.

He knew that boy is bad news the moment he's confirmed it's the same Kurosaki line. Picking up Renji off the street is so much easier than taking a high school boy from a life full of linkages. Not to mention the attachment Rukia has is an entire thing on its own that's a cause of pain inducing migraine.

Byakuya loosens the tie around his neck, still irritated at this new situation.

"May I suggest something, Byakuya-sama?"

He turns and nods.

"Kurosaki Ichigo can be our wild card," Senbonzakura says. She steps closer to the window where Byakuya is standing and they both stare out at the night life in Tokyo. "Worst case scenario, that the terrorists are within the ranks of the government, and possibly in the Chamber. They have access to the archive of Zanpakuto masters and know who we are, and our protégés. They also know the entire roster of the Special Forces apart from the military even if they can't command it. The only card we still have is that they don't know our capabilities."

"They know too much about us, and we still know nothing about them." Byakuya nods, following her train of thought. "But the boy is too young and naïve to be a key player."

"Our priority is to keep the heirs alive. He doesn't need to know more than that."

The boy is also fixated on his sister, which Byakuya does _not_ like one bit. Physical proximity is inevitable with this new development. The attacks will soon come and that's also inevitable. The boy's only training will come from Zangetsu. Zanpakuto is a remarkable skill, but the Special Forces has more versatility, not to mention a developed sense of maturity and responsibility to their tasks. They're soldiers, after all. Whereas this boy is going to run around blind waving a pointy sword at anything that might be a threat. "You are aware that you are asking me if I'm perfectly fine to have a caveman guard my sister."

"Not just your sister, Byakuya-sama," Senbonzakura almost sounds amused. She tilts her head, the shadows cast from the lights outside hiding a possible grin. "She is not the only heir."

Byakuya tries not to roll his eyes. He knows that, but they _both_ know who Kurosaki will prioritize. He is worried that that pointy sword will swing the wrong way. The boy will not have a direct superior, after all. He's outside the command hierarchy until he's sworn in properly. He will not be in the official payroll, either. So the only people who will be able to spend for that boy without arising suspicion are Rukia and Zangetsu. And Isshin.

"Update Zangetsu on the situation. Kurosaki Ichigo's oath-taking as a protégé can wait until all this is settled."

He can't wait for this year to be over.

"As you wish."

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

_To be continued..._


	32. Chapter 31: Struggle for Control

**Note**: It's not Bleach (or Ichigo and Rukia ;p ) without Fate and Destiny making an appearance.

* * *

**To mehiddenlurkerstalkyou**: I laughed when I saw the review.

**To J'aime Manga**: I do make it a conscious effort to stick to canon even though I'm telling a different story. There are just some things in Bleach that (for me) demands to stay the same. Urahara will always know more than most. Zanpakuto will always be important in any form. Ishida will always hate his father. Ishin will always be a happy man. Rukia and Ichigo will always have the world between them. XD And some might consider the way I make parallels as a cheap way to tell a story, but I'm really glad you like it. It makes me feel that all effort didn't go to waste. Thank you!  
**  
To hisanachan**: Word count of chapters are unstable. It really depends on the chapter's atmosphere and some are really short. The last chapter was actually shorter :D

**To gadez**: I'm actually glad to know that the characters in the story are alive enough that they're able to draw emotions from you. Kubo's dubbed Tatsuki the dragon in the manga. And the dragon selfishly guards its treasures with fangs and claws and fire.

**To Memories of V**: Yay, new reader! Thanks for giving this a chance.

**To Tianamen**: And I am very very glad you were bored and had enough time to read all 31 chapters. O_O Because omg, it took me 3 days to reread it all when I was refreshing my mind lol I didn't realize it's that long already. Saying that I'm able to share the vision instead of simply narrating a story is probably the highest praise I've received over this fic. Thank you very much! And yes, I like the story enough to actually enjoy writing it XD (it's still my brainchild of wanting Tsukasa and Rukia see each other and see what'll happen if Byakuya and Kaede butted in)

**To Natasha Volkova**: Ah, thank you for clicking! Lol it does seem like a lot of people found the first few chapters boring because it's too much like the real Bleach. I'm glad you stayed with it to know the rest of the story.

**To TONFA**: All proteges are de-facto bodyguards of the heirs by extension of their masters. The masters just have a bigger responsibility as both guardian and executioner. They have to keep the heirs in line, at the same time they're expected to serve as the harshest/swiftest weapons of the heirs when asked.

* * *

[][][][][]

* * *

**Chapter 31: Struggle For Control**

People are born. They grow up. And then they die.

Fate is the inevitable, a natural progression of things.

It's the endless cycle of life and everyone is chained to it.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

A lot of mergers have occurred in the past two weeks. The tide of New Year has come with changes in the form of restructuring some corporations. And the incident at the end of the previous year has been set aside in favor of the more glamorous affairs of lavish charity balls, big mergers, new promotions and new establishments built in honor of the well known past.

The media have been busy trying to keep up with all the personalities. It is also the most that the public has seen of Kuchiki Byakuya outside of work. He's attended six social gatherings in a week and a half, which is the number of times he's graced one the entirety of last year. There are even occasions where the Prime Minister has attended also. The New Year's ball at the Imperial Palace has been grand, albeit with notable absences of certain youths. What are teen socialites compared to the highest of Society's Elites?

But the price of success is high and the requirements to continue is a long struggle and sacrifice for most. People say to work hard and success is just around the corner. Things will look up. What people forget is the necessity of names, of networks and luck.

The mergers have swallowed small companies, and have lain off workers that are considered redundant. New promotions have forced the old to retire in favor of younger and innovative minds. New establishments need to be competitive, and only the best have been hired among those who have lost their previous occupations.

And then there are those unfortunate enough to have met the wrong people.

A small bakery received a cease and desist order for using supplies that have not gone through proper tests and marked by ISO. And until the permit is released, the shop cannot operate.

The sole breadwinner of a family has been demoted and reassigned in a remote provincial branch, fully compensated by the company if he is to bring his family. There will be no allowance given if he wishes to commute back and forth since the company is willing to give them a home and arrange the education of his child in the first place. And so, the whole household packs and leaves lifelong friends and extended families to start anew elsewhere.

A newly established restaurant by a new-rich family has lost all its credibility overnight because of bad press, haughtily given in passing over coffee break in a crowded and popular café. It's lost even customer loyalty.

A man is fired because he is the father of Makino Tsukushi and cannot gain any employment anywhere when his name is blacklisted by the Domyouji Group.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

It's a normal day in Eitoku. It has been weeks since winter break came to an end and yet people are still preoccupied narrating the fantastic vacations they've gone to. No one notices that one girl is missing.

Or that the usually loud group of untouchables is somber.

People did notice that for the first time, the corner reserved for the nobles during lunch is empty. The nobility are all upstairs, in the exclusive area dedicated to the F4.

"I guess you've also heard, huh?" Nishikado asks the people on the other side of the table. "I just found out yesterday but the changes have been going on for some time. Makino's dad was first when he got fired while we were in Hokkaido."

Mimasaka nods and stands up, running his hands through his now blond hair. "Makino hid it well. But I saw her doing nightshifts in road construction last night and she finally fessed up. Unbelievable."

"All of her close friends?" Rukia has her hands on the table tightly clenched in fists. She hasn't stopped glaring at Domyouji since they've arrived.

"Every single one we've met," Rui says. And for once, he actually looks worried rather than bored or sleepy.

Soifon crosses her arms. Frankly, she's not surprised it has escalated to this. There's also the fact that the security staff have all been fired for nothing just to cover a fluke. It's been done so no one person will shoulder the blame for a nonexistent crime. And this, they're all well aware of and cannot do a single thing about. Hitting all of the people connected to Makino is on a personal level, however. It's very precise and absolute that it's successfully destroyed livelihoods.

The intent is obvious. "It's not surprising. What have you to say, Domyouji? Your little drama has made Makino a very specific target."

"I'm trying to think, so shut up," Domyouji snaps.

Of everyone, Soifon has been the most vocal about the incredibly short foresight of Domyouji. She simply hates it when people suffer because of the incompetence of someone in power. There are other people more deserving of such position and they have to struggle to reach that privilege while there are those already born into it who mumble and stumble and cause more trouble in the process. They're the ones who are supposed to have the most training due to the heavy responsibility that awaits them.

And looking at Domyouji and his friends is like looking at a complete waste of time, money and space. Their carefree attitude mocks all of Soifon's beliefs, and all the discipline she enforces upon herself and her subordinates.

"We have to do something about this," Rukia states, firm in her resolve. "This is not right."

"The most we can do is save the bakery. The accusation is bogus," Toushiro leans against his chair. "They're holding off the permit and it's obvious they're given an incentive to do so. We don't have names, but a sweep in that ministry's backlog can bring the paperwork out and have it processed the way it should've been."

Most of the corruption is done downstairs. The lower they are, the more corrupt the system seems to be. It's a problem that keeps on repeating, and this is just one example of it. One rich and angry woman somehow found a greedy fool who's managed to lose an important document. Soifon grinds her teeth, wondering how to weed out these appalling people when she's in charge or if it's even possible to seal _all _the holes in this swaying boat.

Rukia nods. "I'll ask Renji if he can tap somebody in the Ministry of Health to get to it."

"Be that as it may, that still leaves three families in a complete mess." Soifon sighs, why are they even doing this? Domyouji has to take responsibility. "None of us have the power over corporate matters. And even if we do, I'm not going to lift a finger to favor particulars."

"We're not _favoring_ anybody, Soifon." Rukia crosses her arms also and leans against her chair, turning her glare from Domyouji to Soifon. "We're correcting mistakes."

"Tell me how we're to correct the entire security staff being fired, Kuchiki." It's a sour topic. It's her mistake and she can't help but think how many people have lost their jobs because of her rash actions.

"I don't care about the fucking security staff," Domyouji mutters darkly.

"You should," Soifon and Rukia snap at him at the same time. They look at each other and Rukia nods. Even though the technical fault is with Soifon, Rukia shoulders half the blame. If she's fainted at the beginning, this might be the likely outcome as well. And because of that, there is nothing to apologize for or forgive between the two of them.

What's done is done, and other people received the brunt of their mistakes. A harsh reminder of their position, further accentuated by Byakuya's disappointed silence. The man reacts, he doesn't blame.

Something they must all learn.

Rukia turns towards Domyouji, her frown a lot less and her voice is soft, "We already talked about this, Tsukasa. A lot of people are involved when it concerns you."

"I know, I know," Domyouji waves her off and drops his head in his hands. "Just let me think. There has to be a way to right this."

"I'll go visit Makino later and see how she's doing."

"Kuchiki," Toushiro starts, "don't get involved."

Rukia scowls at Toushiro, her expression sour. "Domyouji Kaede can't touch me. If she could, she would've already done so to all of us simply by associating with Makino-san."

She makes a good point, but so does Toushiro. Their names protect them from Domyouji Kaede's personal vendetta against Makino. "You can't always run around in places you want to go, Kuchiki."

"I'm just visiting a friend's house! What can possibly go wrong?" She stands up and slams her hand on the table. "It's not like I'm going to run away again or something. Go with me if it bothers you two so much."

"I'll go. I need to see her anyway and apologize for all this shit," Domyouji sighs and his words earn a long silence from all of them.

"Apologize?" Soifon voices out everyone's thoughts.

"It _is_ my fault." Domyouji frowns at her as if she's the one who's stupid. The nerve of this boy. However, this is a start. Perhaps Rukia isn't wrong when she's said there's hope yet in the brat.

"Then it's arranged. We'll both go," Rukia turns to Soifon then at Toushiro, waiting for their answers. She also looks up at Matsumoto, Madarama and Ayasegawa who have stayed silent.

"All of us together will cause a scene." Toushiro rolls his eyes. "But take Matsumoto with you."

Rukia actually smiles but it disappears as soon as she's laid eyes on Domyouji. "We're walking."

Soifon leans to the side and tells Toushiro, "This is not going to help matters."

He just sighs.

Sodeno Shirayuki won't be happy about this either.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

"You're in a good mood today, Ichigo." Keigo pulls a table over and plops on the chair that came with it. He brings out his lunch and inhales it happily before setting it down.

The rest of their friends gather also, pulling tables along with them. It's still too cold to eat outside so their group will be eating in the classroom until the end of winter.

"Most relaxing weekend I've had," Ichigo yawns and brings his lunch out.

Keigo raises an eyebrow and idly picks up some food from Mizuiro's lunch box with his chopsticks. "That's good to hear. So are you free now to watch movies with us?" He raises his eyebrows.

Ichigo scowls. "No."

"You are not human!" Keigo stabs his chopsticks on his rice. "You never go out with us anymore."

"I never did, Keigo. Not on weekdays." Ichigo snorts and starts eating. "How do you think I manage to keep my grades up?"

Mizuiro actually laughs and starts to cough when Keigo shoves him.

Tatsuki stops eating. She has had the entire weekend to think things through and her conclusion isn't far off from where she's begun. Keigo's comments just manage to highlight the issue. Although she can't deny that Ichigo never did hang out with any of them after school. The few times have been because he's passed by the café or the ramen house and did the patrol with them.

And lunch.

And it still comes back to Rukia.

"Ichigo, do you like Rukia-san?" There's no other way to get around that question. It's simple enough. She's asked Rukia the same thing all those months ago and the answer is clear. What she wants now is Ichigo's side.

Everyone stops what they're doing but instead of looking at Ichigo, they all look at Tatsuki. She blinks at them. "What?"

"Where'd that come from?" Keigo asks.

Orihime stares at her also, wide eyed with surprise.

"I was just asking a question," Tatsuki says in defense of herself. She doesn't let them stray the topic and looks at Ichigo instead. "Well? Aren't you going to answer?"

"I don't have to answer if I don't want to." Ichigo scowls at Tatsuki, obviously not happy to be cornered. "I told you already, I owe her."

"I think that after everything you've done, you've already paid whatever debt you have." Tatsuki returns the scowl and her mind grows dim with resolve when Ichigo's eyes narrowed at her.

"Tatsuki-chan," Orihime pleads, touching her arm. Tatsuki shakes her off.

"I think," Ichigo stands up, "it's none of your business." He closes his lunch and starts packing. He pushes his chair off and leaves the group, throwing his lunch in the trash on his way to the door.

"You're blind, Ichigo!" Tatsuki yells. "You don't care if other people get hurt. And all for what? This debt? Just how much do you owe her?"

The people who are also eating their lunch inside the classroom stop their chatter. Everyone's watching the confrontation between Ichigo and Tatsuki, long time friends with a history of violence that forged that friendship solid.

"Is it enough to lose your friends over?" She stands up and takes a step forward to go after Ichigo. She notices that he's stopped by the door and she silently hoped that he will turn around, sit back with them and finish lunch. Even if he won't answer, she'll let it go for today if he comes back.

"Tatsuki!" Keigo stands up also to push her back down to her chair. He's also trying to cover her view of Ichigo.

By the time she's able to push him aside, Ichigo's already gone and she slams a fist on the table. "Bastard. He can't even be honest."

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

"Kurosaki."

"I don't need this shit. Least of all from you, Ishida," Ichigo grates out, his fingers curling around the crisscrossed fence. "Leave me alone."

Of course, Ishida ignores him. He walks over to the fence and looks over at the school grounds, still mostly covered by the snow from a few days ago. "Do you even know what you've got yourself involved in? Ryuuken.."

"Who?"

Ishida snorts. "My father…"

"You call your father by his given name? Even I don't call my dad by name and I insult him plenty."

"Stop interrupting me." Ishida whacks him and Ichigo is surprised it got through his honed instincts to randomly block attacks. Seems Ishida _did_ get some training. Or that he's dropped his guard enough in the assumption that Ishida is harmless. "As I was saying, _Ryuuken_ has warned me against associating with them."

"Is that why you stopped going to the ramen house?" Ichigo turns to see Ishida, curious to know what Dr. Ishida has against Rukia and the people with her. He seemed perfectly fine with Urahara and Yoruichi the last time. "I heard your father got you to work at the hospital to keep you off the streets."

"He's not the philanthropist type." Ishida snorts and pushes his glasses up his nose. "And please stop interrupting me, Kurosaki. As I was _saying_, people like Rukia-san are dangerous. The name alone makes her a target and everyone around her is either a liability or a threat. It was fine at the beginning because no one really knows or remembers what she looks like but now, it's different. It's best to keep all relationships at arm's length. None, if possible but it's too late for that."

Ichigo pushes away from the fence and glares at Ishida. "What's your point, Ishida?"

"Just pointing out the facts and saving you the embarrassment of being a total jackass to the rest of your friends when you return to the classroom." Ishida shoves his hands in his pockets and sighs. "More than you already did, that is."

Ichigo looks away and back at the grounds of the school. He idly watches some students who braved the cold day and ate lunch outside. Some are even playing with snow. "You don't know anything," he mutters under his breath.

"Certainly more than you," Ishida huffs and leans against the fence, staring up at the skies. "My grandfather used to be one of the Chamber Lords. He was killed before his term was over, but it was reported that he died of old age. He must've pissed off someone in the system but Japan can't lose face, so any political assassination is always covered up with something else. The peace and stability of our government is guaranteed by blood."

Ichigo whips his head to look at Ishida. Maybe he really should start checking the news out. So many things have happened in the past and are happening, and it always feels like he's the last to know. "Did they catch the assassin?"

"As the remaining family, we were only told that the assassin had been caught and dealt with. There was no public trial or anything. There weren't even names." He finally looks down from the dim sky to stare at Ichigo. "This is how they work, Kurosaki."

And Rukia will one day be on that spot, along with those two kids she now hangs around with. All he has are assumptions based from the existence of the people _around_ her. These people aren't that strong just because they're bored.

"I know it's dangerous. All the more that I shouldn't get my friends involved." Ichigo sighs, once again clinging on the fence.

"You really are an arrogant fool." Ishida lets out a breath of exasperation.

"Don't assume things about me, Ishida," Ichigo growls. "I'm not just protecting one person. She's Rukia. She's also _Kuchiki_ Rukia." And how much does he owe her? Everything he is now is because of her. One girl determined enough to storm his life and make a nuisance of herself in it that he's actually been forced to wake up from a living nightmare.

Ishida finally leaves after that and Ichigo is left alone to ponder.

And the statement he's said out of anger sinks in much deeper. Now, _now_ he realizes what she's done. The first time she's been dragged away from him. The next, she's been ordered to leave. But the last time they've seen each other, she's walked away _on her own_.

She's also made her choice.

Zangetsu's words make more sense now. She's _Kuchiki_ _Rukia_, not either or. She's the name and the person. His lips twitch, a cross between a frown and a smile which might've shocked his friends if they can only see him. That girl. Just when he's caught up, she's taken another step forward. She's really done it this time. Her little patrols will blow up to an entire country, and she only has two other midgets to do it with.

His fingers twitch and meet the crisscrossed wire, bringing him back to the present and the fact that he will be late for class if he stays here longer.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

Arisawa is still seething when Uryuu returns in the classroom. She's seated away from the usual group and even Asano looks pissed off. Ishida turns to the silent girl beside Arisawa and frowns. Inoue looks depressed. That expression on her face has become a permanent feature as of late.

Kurosaki is blind to the kind of pain that doesn't shed blood.

Yet, he doubts Kurosaki is that unaware.

Inoue looks up when Uryuu passes by the isle to return to his seat. Immediately she stands up and walks after him and he can only blink in surprise and wonder what she wants.

"Ishida-kun?"

"What is it, Inoue-san?"

"Is Kurosaki-kun alright?" Her brows meet and she begins to fiddle with her fingers in anxiety. Uryuu glances at the other girl in class who's likely heard the innocent question and Arisawa's fists curl in together. She keeps her gaze outside the window.

Kurosaki answers just as he walks in. "I'm fine, Inoue." He moves to the back of the class where his seat is and pulls the chair. Like Arisawa, he stares outside and talks to nobody.

"Ah, okay," Inoue says with a painful attempt at a smile, even Uryuu internally winces at seeing it. She timidly moves to sit in her assigned seat before the teacher comes in.

Stupid Kurosaki. A question rings in his mind that echoes what Arisawa has asked earlier. Is the Kuchiki girl worth all this? Kurosaki's infatuation certainly isn't gaining him favors from his friends.

And him. Why does he even want to get involved in all this mess? Uryuu sighs and stares at the board and at the graphs the current teacher is drawing, while his mind wanders and mostly about work. They have one house patient whom Uryuu is always preparing supplies and medicines for. He delivers everything every three days but he's never allowed beyond the gate. Ryuuken never said who it's for, so he's had to dig in the files himself. He finally found the right inventory and file just yesterday.

_Hinamori_ _Momo._

She's on life support and have been for a very long time. How long before that artificial lifeline is cut?

The morbid thought races back to his grandfather before he can stop himself. His grandfather wasn't the first one to have 'died' in office. There were those before him, and after. But they're old people and nothing really reaches the news but various natural deaths. Obviously whatever it is that's happened in the past will always occur as long as there's someone out there greedy enough.

And there's one more death waiting to happen.

Uryuu glances back to where Kurosaki sits, who seems to be actually paying attention in class. Kurosaki doesn't know anything, yet he's done everything he can for one girl who really is nothing more than an important name to most people. What does that say for an Ishida, then?

He's from a long line of public officers, both in the military and the higher offices. He knows the risks, and the system and he can take up office as well if he wants to. The Ishida still has some supporters because of everything his grandfather has done and even if Ryuuken ignores it, he's in a position of great influence.

But public service is something Ryuuken scoffs at. It's a thankless job and the better people are at it, the higher the chances that the term will be cut short according to him.

And isn't that what's happening to Kuchiki Byakuya? He will be out of his seat next year when the term of service of the people in the Court and Chamber supposedly has no limit. When they retire, it's the only time a new election happens for the Chamber and successors take over in the Court. This system of longevity has ensured that long term goals are met and that there will be no abrupt halts of projects and policies because the advocates who have spearheaded such important things have been changed.

The system works so far, but it's not full proof. Sometimes, people die or just disappear and an empty Chamber seat means a new election. It's obvious why his grandfather died. His reforms have been scrapped, and never made it to Court hearing at all. His death was timed that several others in the Chamber have filed for retirement, so an election that year was for half the Chamber seats left empty. It's hard to put the blame on someone with an overhaul like that.

The turnover in the Chamber is high, if only people notice it. Some do, but in the face of economic success, who has time for politics? 'Let the politicians play their dangerous game' has always been the attitude of people. Ryuuken is a prime example of it.

Uryuu sighs and rubs his head. He tries to focus at what the teacher is saying, but the knowledge of knowing about Hinamori bothers him. He doesn't know why his sadist of a father has given him the particular job to prepare and deliver supplies to such a well kept secret. Maybe Ryuuken is driving home a point? The bastard's even cut off his allowance so he's literally earning his keep under Ryuuken's direct orders.

He can _see_ the point. A girl is stuck in her deathbed for who knows how long and she will likely die a silent death, like his grandfather. And in the end, no one knows. People will mourn for a while, but no one will care. So work, earn and live for yourself instead. Don't be like grandfather who's lived dreaming of a better world and died trying to make it happen.

Idealists never live long enough to see the fruit of their labors.

They're all so young, too young to be doing this. Once Kuchiki Byakuya steps down, the new major players are all children. Kuchiki Byakuya was once a child in office, too, compared to the ages of his colleagues. At twenty-three, he's ruled a country and ruled it well with a Prime Minister old enough to be his grandfather. The respect and honor due to him is equal to that of a man who's served as Prime Minister for two _decades_. He has one more year to go before he can pack it up for a graceful exit.

His own grandfather would've been proud to see someone so young accomplish so much in so little time.

Uryuu looks down at the notes he's copying from the board. School is normal. School is easy. He'll one day graduate, get in Tokyo University and live the corporate life then die a rich old man.

How pathetic. He'll be just like his father.

Compared to all of them, even up against Kurosaki whose simple mind is dedicated to protecting one person, he's a coward. Someone who knows all these things shouldn't be hiding in the security of forced ignorance. The pen breaks in his hand and ink splatters on his uniform and notebook. The next Uryuu looks up, his teacher steps back and away from him. Uryuu blinks in surprise and realizes he must've glared too hard.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

A series of wolf whistles follow them as they make their way deeper in the residential area. This isn't the worst area yet, but it's low enough in the ladder that Rangiku is surprised this is where Makino lives. She's aware that the girl is poor, but she always thought it's just in the lower middle class of society considering Domyouji thinks anyone with less than two cars is poor already. How does the girl survive in Eitoku Academy with pride still intact? A weaker person would've sold his body and soul surrounded by all those riches.

"_That Domyouji?"_

"_Yeah, seen him around here once or twice."_

"_What's he doing here?"_

"_That other girl, who's that?"_

"_Kinda looks familiar."_

"_The blond one's a babe. You don't see that natural hair around here often."_

"_Domyouji's whore, maybe?"_

"_Gotta hide dirt among dirt._ _Didn't think a guy that rich will be this cheap on whores to bring 'em all the way down here just to get rid of an itch, ya'kno."_

"_So a whore and a kid?_ _Man, that's dirty."_

"_Rich people don't know what to do with money."_

Ikkaku should've joined them. This is more his turf.

In between wolf whistles, there are a few mutters that make Rangiku worry. Domyouji grabs attention anywhere he goes. His face, and the attitude he exhibits while he walks are all screaming LOOK AT ME. And people _do_ look, and _remember_ who he is. Rangiku takes a lot of the attention but half of it is on the boy.

Rukia keeps her eyes forward but Rangiku knows she's heard every single thing when they passed by. Rangiku is not worried about Rukia. Instead, all her senses are honed in on Domyouji's body language. Any sign that he's about to snap, they're out of here. Never mind if people start wondering what the hell just happened if they make a run for it. This is no place to brawl. They're heavily outnumbered and it's just plain stupid to not consider an exit as first priority.

So far, Domyouji is a walking miracle. He's probably used to trash talk being thrown at his back.

Come to think, his main peeve has always been if people are too nice to him. Rangiku tilts her head, careful to stay within arm's reach of both Domyouji and Rukia from their backs. She wonders how Sodeno is faring from all this, or where he is for that matter.

She glances behind, then up and back forward. Yeah, he's there. The compact low rise buildings and lack of lawns is a big advantage for the master with quiet feet. He can keep a bird's eye and still follow them without a problem.

"Hey, how far is it?" Rangiku asks. She can feel eyes all around her. She's used to lust, but there's too many right now and there are a few that are unfriendly and not for _her_.

"That little building over there," Domyouji points at a four storey high apartment with small windows still a good distance away. "Ignore the people. They always talk but don't really do anything."

"You've been here before? And you walk?" Rukia raises her eyebrows.

"When she got sick, I stayed over." Domyouji rolls his eyes. "Can't really bring a car around here, stupid. It won't be able to get out in one piece."

"_You_ stayed over." Rukia stops walking and faces Domyouji. "_Here_."

"Keep walking," Domyouji pushes her back and she continues. "I sort of got lost on my way out since her friends only dropped me off at her place and left me there. She went out to look for me after I called, and her fever got worse because of it." He shoves his hands in his pockets and shrugs, his eyes set on that small building they're heading to. "So I stayed. She's fine enough the next day to go back to school."

"You really do like her, huh?" Rangiku jokingly asks.

"I love her," he corrects them, simple and to the point. And since he's such a simpleton, that statement's a dogma. Rangiku and Rukia look at each other with identical expressions of disbelief.

"It's funny. Her entire family slept between us. Father, mother and brother. I've never shared a bed with so many people before, it was cramped and very warm even with the windows open to let some wind in." He laughs and waves a hand, "they fed me dried fish, too. I've never tasted something like that. They ate rice with sliced tomato and dried fish. It was so strange."

Rukia's eyes brighten, avidly listening to Domyouji's lighthearted storytelling. It's a first to hear Domyouji like this and even Rangiku is paying attention more than she usually does when he talks.

"And then they inhale the food first before eating. Her father said they have more rice than viands, they have to smell it so it lasts with the rice. And they eat everything all at once!" Again, he laughs and shakes his head. "They're really loud when they eat. Not like my usual meal."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Rukia nods and then frowns, "What's going on over there?"

Makino and three other people are outside, likely her family. The two adults are bawling and clinging to each child. So the three of them hurry over to see what's wrong.

Domyouji asks as soon as they're within hearing distance, "What happened?"

"Domyouji-sama!" The old man greets and bows low, the old lady, too. When they both look up again, their eyes stray downwards and see Rukia. It's like watching slapstick comedians. The two adults fall all over themselves trying to bow, kneel and curtsy in a mix of East and West cultures as they cry out "Kuchiki-sama!"

Domyouji ignores them but Rukia winces and practically drags them off their knees.

"So, what happened?" Domyouji asks again, this time at Makino.

She sighs, looking tired. There are bags under her eyes and she's thinner without the bulk of the uniform over her body. "We've been evicted so Papa and Mama will go back to the province while Susumu and I look for a smaller apartment and finish school."

Domyouji's eyebrow twitches and his jaw locks. Rangiku can actually hear his teeth grind in anger. He takes a step back for room, fists tight and surprises them all when he bows to the Makino family. "I will try and fix this. Please accept my apology."

Makino gasps and her father and mother are once again doing the comedic tandem of pushing Domyouji back up. Yet, he stubbornly keeps his body bent forward in a low bow. Rangiku might laugh, if the situation isn't so dire.

Rukia goes straight to the problem. "Makino-san, how will you continue school?"

"I have a full scholarship in Eitoku for this year, so it'll be fine. I'll just transfer to a public school for my final year," Makino explains with a smile. "I'll be working in the evenings so it's just a matter of adjusting."

How can she still smile? Rangiku stares, incredulous. The girl worries her. "Are you allowed to work, Makino-san?"

"It's okay, really," she says again with a brave smile on her face. "I'm eighteen, so I'm legal to take a full-time job. I just have to look for something that'll allow me to go to school in the day."

"You said you're moving?" Rukia throws another question, her eyes calculating. "Where? And just the two of you?"

"Well, I'll look tomorrow. We're allowed to stay here for three more days but Papa and Mama are leaving tonight. It's a long train ride." She gasps and grabs both her parents. "You have to hurry now or you'll miss your train!"

The parents bawl again and cling to Makino, saying their goodbyes and well wishes and to catch a lot of fish so they can start a fish farm in the province. She hugs her mother and father tight, promising to take care of her brother and that things will get better. Her voice falters and she pushes her parents off and away, waving goodbye.

It's a sad and loud goodbye. The adults are still screaming for Makino to take care until they're at the end of the street.

Once they're gone, Makino sighs again. "Susumu, go upstairs and start doing your homework."

The boy, Susumu, heaves a great sigh worth the weight of the world and bows to everyone and bids them good night. All this time, Domyouji hasn't straightened up. And now they stand in awkward silence.

Makino pats Domyouji's curly head and speaks softly, "What are you looking for down there? Did you lose something?"

"I promise. I _will _fix this," he says and allows her to pull him back straight. "Please. Let me help you this time."

Makino doesn't really answer and only looks at Domyouji's face. Again, the silence stretches and Rangiku is ready to clear her throat. The two might've forgotten they have an audience at the moment.

"I'll help look for a new apartment," Rukia chirps in brightly with a decisive clap of her hands. "Right, Matsumoto?"

Oh lord. Toushiro will kill Rangiku if she agrees. Rukia will kill her if she doesn't answer right now. Conclusion, Rukia is the more immediate threat. "Ah, yes. Of course."

Heaven help them find an apartment quick to keep Rukia off the streets.

"You really don't have to, Kuchiki-san," Makino waves both her hands.

"Rukia," Rukia corrects her, breaking all walls in a single word.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

Destiny is a calling few have the courage to take.

And fewer still are the ones that persevere.

These are the people who master Fate.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

_To be continued..._


	33. Chapter 32: Blood on Our Hands

**Note:** I know a chapter is weak when there's little reaction lol but I'm still glad people are following the story. 33 (with interlude) chapters and people are still here, woo. Thank you so much~!

* * *

**To TwilightAmethys**: Hee, thanks! I do thinK Tatsuki knows and sees the obvious XD There are more IchiRuki now compared to the previous chapters. It's taken over 20 chapters to get them here lawl

**To J'aime Manga**: I love all your thoughtful reviews. It lets me know that you're actually reading it and seeing every aspect of the story, every character and their thoughts. As a writer, I feel as though I haven't wasted a single paragraph in fleshing out a scene or character. Don't feel sorry for a 'soapbox' XD it's very much appreciated.

* * *

[][][][][]

* * *

**Chapter 32: Blood on Our Hands**

Makino Tsukushi is absent. Eitoku doesn't notice.

Domyouji Tsukasa is absent. Eitoku doesn't care about his attendance sheet.

Kuchiki Rukia is absent. Eitoku doesn't really mind, either.

Matsumo Rangiku is _also_ absent. The name doesn't exist in Eitoku's records but there's one boy who's developed a tick because of it.

Toushiro taps his fingers on the table, carefully reining his temper in. He remembers Matsumoto at the back this morning and everyone else is accounted for. She's also around during the first recess but she never came back. And now it's lunch period and he hasn't seen a single glimpse of Matsumoto. Rukia is also not in their table. And when he's checked on Hyourinmaru, apparently Sodeno Shirayuki is also _not _within the campus grounds.

"I can't _believe_ she'd do this." Toushiro stops his fingers by curling them into fists, and instead his knuckles begin to knock on the table. He's still irritated.

"Who're we talking about here?" Soifon finishes her meal just as fast as she normally does, unfazed.

Toushiro's jaw clenches. He wants to have a piece of both Rukia and Matsumoto and doesn't really know which girl will receive the bulk of his wrath. "Whatever is happening is probably Kuchiki's idea and, _of course_, Matsumoto must follow. You seem too calm, Soifon."

"As long as Kuchiki isn't doing a solo flight, I will not waste my time in anger or worry." Soifon picks up her glass of water and drinks, not taking her eyes off Toushiro. "What I find annoying is neither of them bothered to tell us about anything." She turns to Madarama and Ayasegawa and both men frown.

"I don't know where they went," Madarama quickly says. "Rangiku did say they're going to be around the city for the rest of the day."

"Nothing else?" Toushiro pulls his hand off the table and starts to fold his table napkin. He doesn't have the appetite to finish his meal.

Ayasegawa tries to explain, "Doesn't really look like she knew where she's going, either. So she's just following Rukia-sama as security."

Madarama inclines his chair on its two legs and scratches his bald head. "Well, if you ask me, I think Rukia-sama only brought her along so _we_ won't have reason to haul her back in here."

"Makes sense," Ayasegawa nods. "I doubt they're in any danger. Rangiku will radio in if she needs back up. Not to mention they have one blade."

"Kuchiki makes it so damn easy to get to her, sometimes." Toushiro snorts. And he can't call them either because their phones have been taken away since they got back from Hokkaido for 'security' measures. Only the escorts have a means of communication now. He honestly wonders if their terrorists are that well equipped that they can track phones. "I hate this."

"Sitting ducks, that's what we are." Soifon leans against her chair to stare at all the other students inside the cafeteria. Idle chatter about one nonsense after another surround them.

He wonders how many of these kids are truly as shallow as they act. This is a world of deceit and if Matsumoto can act like an airhead in a heartbeat, who's to say the terrorist isn't one of these people talking about a new bag? It's difficult to know so much and so little at the same time.

Rukia's recent actions tread on the careful line between doing what she wants and what she _must_. She knows no one will call in a red alert as long as she isn't traveling alone. She's become smarter in dealing with the extent of her freedom, but it's still careless. She should've let them know what the hell she's doing today or at least where she's going.

"If they're not back yet by the time the last class is over, we're going to look for them. And Kuchiki better have a good excuse," Toushiro states with finality. He stands up and picks up his bags. He might as well go to class early and cool his head off with advanced reading.

Soifon nods and does the same. Their group splits up outside the cafeteria to go to their respective classrooms and once again, Eitoku is as it has always been; a house made of glass full of expensive and exotic flowers, planted in specific plots of soil where they will grow with particular purposes under the filtered sun.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

There is a dilapidated two-storey building that has ten rooms. Each room is available for rent and only two are occupied. The windows are broken, and five out of the eight vacant rooms have something broken in it, be it a window, door, hole in the wall or torn tatami mats.

Tsukasa takes one look at the most decent room available and says, "I don't like this place. The smallest tea room I've been in is bigger than this hole."

Each room is a meager four and a half tatami in size.

"Of course, you won't," Tsukushi sighs. They've been all over Karakura City since morning. She's allowed herself to be dragged off by Tsukasa to check 'cheap' condominiums he knows of and they cost a fortune. The administrators take one look at Tsukasa, then the price skyrockets to beyond incomprehensible.

Rukia and Rangiku show up a bit later and their apartment hunt has turned into one chaotic adventure. Everything Rukia points out, Tsukasa insults. Everything he points out, Rukia insults. And every affordable place they've miraculously agreed on becomes a five-star hotel the moment both _Domyouji _and _Kuchiki _enter for inquiry.

So, in a fit of self-preservation, Tsukushi forcibly tells Rukia and Tsukasa to stay out of the next buildings and she will go inside instead. Everything is still too expensive for her budget and they've slowly moved further away from downtown and into the fringes and dangerous parts of town.

And here they now are.

"I don't like it either," Rukia says after she's taken a look inside the room. She grabs Rangiku's wrist and drags her inside and Tsukushi realizes four people really does make the room too small.

"It just needs fixing," Tsukushi insists. She can see potential in living on her own. She can clean this place up, decorate here and there and this will be a cozy home. "It's just me and Susumu, anyway. We don't need much room."

Rukia frowns and crosses the small room to open the window. She struggles with it for a bit and with a hard yank, it eventually gives. "Space is one thing, but it's dangerous here. We'll look somewhere closer to where you used to live."

"I already checked." Tsukushi shakes her head. The price range is difficult to meet when she has to pay for food and utilities, too. "This is the best that I can do."

Tsukasa walks from end to end of the room as if he's counting steps. And when he looks up, the hatred is very apparent that Tsukushi actually feels sorry for him. "I don't like this place," he says again. "You're my girlfriend. I should provide for you!"

"No!" His affection is flattering, and maybe if she looks inside, she might accept him. But at most they are friends and someday he'll look elsewhere and find someone else much better. Besides, this is her life, her fight and her struggles. She will not rely on anybody.

"What do you mean 'no'?!" he roars, truly angry and she flinches. "DO you hate me?"

"No…," she looks down on the torn mat, the straws sticking out everywhere.

"Then that's all I need to know!" Tsukasa stomps towards the window and looks outside. The scowl on his face gets uglier at whatever it is that he sees. "You will _not_ live here."

Rukia has stepped aside when Tsukasa's towering body almost swallowed and pushed her out of the window. She hasn't said a word during that little tantrum but she does look at Tsukushi with a frown of her own.

Rangiku steps in her field of vision and there's a patient smile on her face. "We'll look again. I'm sure there are places within your budget that's better than this."

They've been out all day and Tsukushi is really tired. They mean well, but in the end, she's the one who's going to live through this. She needs to be realistic.

"Alright, fine. We'll give it one more go but if we can't find anything, this place is it," she tells them.

"Let's go, then. We can't be idling around here." Rukia pushes Tsukasa away from the window and out the door, smiling the entire time at Tsukushi. Rangiku slings an arm around Tsukushi's shoulder and guides her out of what might be her home soon.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

Chad used to get in a lot of trouble because of his foreign origins. People always get scared of his huge built, and because of that, they try to gang up on him and beat him up to establish their status and where he is in that hierarchy. He doesn't really care. He can take on a lot of damage and survive, so he just lets them have their way. He can just walk away later.

He's met a few outcasts like him and they've shared rooms and dumps until, slowly, everyone's found a way out of the hellhole.

Even Chad has found a way out when his grandfather finally managed to clear all the paperwork necessary for them to be legal citizens. Now he has a real home, a school to go to and maybe a future. It doesn't mean that he's lost contact with the few people he's met. Some of them still go back to the slums just to trace their roots, help out some as they hang or check on old friends to try and drag them out and then leave at the end of the day. There's always something here that needs fixing.

So this is where Chad usually goes to during patrols.

He knows every twist and corner of this area. People still recognize him, but they leave him alone now. He has Ichigo to thank for that. It's fine to fight back. He's not that different from anybody and no one should give him a hard time for it.

"Yo, Chad, we got trouble around the second bend," someone tells him when he steps out of the shack of an old friend.

He nods and follows the kid, gearing up for a fight.

And it's a surprise that he sees the familiar not so new girl. "Rukia," he greets.

She stands on her tip toes to look over a taller girl's shoulder standing in front of her and blinks at him, "Oh, hello Chad."

It doesn't look like there's trouble yet. She and her friends are surrounded by thugs with knives out, probably trying to mug them.

The muggers all ignore Chad and are focused on the tallest guy in the group. The guy looks familiar to Chad but he doesn't remember his name. The girl Makino is behind the guy and beside Rukia.

"Need help?" he asks Rukia.

She smiles at him. "Looks like," she says.

The tall girl shifts to glance at Rukia then gives Chad a once over and relaxes her ready stance. She flips her long hair back and starts to fan her face with her hands. "I was so scared," she suddenly cries out, even though she doesn't look like it at all.

Chad steps forward and punches the nearest guy with a knife. Everyone else who's ignored him before all look at him now and they all try to attack him. He doesn't break a sweat when he dodges and punches each and every thug.

He has a big body, but it doesn't make him slow. He can bend his entire body backwards or sideways and he doesn't lose his balance. Every attempt to stab him only glance the side of his body and he ducks, turns and swings his arms to topple the thugs off their feet.

Seeing that they can't hurt him, they go after the girls. The tall one, Domyouji, now that Chad remembers finally, throws the guy off with a solid punch when he got too close to Makino. To Chad's other side, he can see another one try to go after Rukia and he expects her to do her thing and kick or punch.

He's surprised that she lets the guy come too close, and let the tall girl she's with fight for her. Rukia has her fists tight and ready as if she wants to, but she doesn't get her hands dirty. He notices that she's glanced upwards several times and Chad wants to see what's up there but he can't. He has to keep his eyes down here, where the danger is. He does try to keep her in his sight.

When she moves, Chad is there to slap the knife aimed at her. At the same time, she sidesteps to stand next to Makino. She makes herself a smaller target and keeps Makino and herself out of the way while Domyouji, the girl and Chad take down all incoming attacks.

It doesn't take them long before the seven muggers are reduced to moaning lumps of flesh on the ground. The most of the damage is from Domyouji who still looks like he wants to do more. Makino has his arm in a steady grip to keep him off.

"Do you see that?" He points at all the bodies, now harmless. "In broad daylight! What more at night on your way home?"

"Call the police," Rukia tells the tall girl.

"No, don't," Chad says.

The Domyouji guy turns to glare at him for it. "No? After what they did? You one of them or what?"

Rukia sighs. "He's Chad. Tsukushi already introduced him once."

"If the police come to this side of town, everyone will feel threatened. This place is…" Chad tries, not sure how to explain things. He's not good with words, "different." People will be frightened. Even those who don't want to get involved will join the riot because it will be them against the police. It doesn't matter the reason.

"I will only listen to you," the tall girl tells Rukia.

Rukia frowns and she stares at the group of men and women who are beginning to stir. Someone wakes up first and sits up, rubbing the back of her head. She snarls when she sees Rukia looking at her. "Wha'cha lookin' at, brat? You don't belong here! Scram!"

Maybe they weren't trying to rob Rukia and her friends after all.

Rukia's eyes narrow but she turns away. "Let's go, Matsumoto. It was nice seeing you again, Chad."

"What? Hey, that's not what you're supposed to do!" Domyouji tries to grab Rukia's shoulder but the tall girl grips his wrist before his hand touches Rukia.

"Traitor," someone from the pile of bodies mutter and Chad knows it's directed at him. "Why do you still go here? You don't belong here, either."

"I tutor here," Chad tells the guy. He doesn't remember this guy either, but his past is a blur of insults and faces so it's not surprising. He looks at where Rukia and her friends are and they're already walking away, probably arguing. He wonders why they're here.

So he follows them.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

"He's still following," Domyouji grouches. He turns his head just enough so he can glare at the one Rukia calls Chad.

Rukia sighs for a hundredth time or so since Domyouji's said the exact same thing again. "He's not bothering you so just leave him alone. We're almost out of the district, anyway."

Rangiku nods but she also turns to look at the boy, more like a man. If he's not yet done growing up, he'll be huge. He doesn't seem to be hiding the fact that he's tailed them and Rangiku has several reasons in her head as to why.

The most plausible one is that he's making sure that they get out. It's one of those situations where she's not sure whether they've done the right thing or not. Those people earlier should be arrested for assault is what Rangiku's training continue to dictate in her mind. She's turned to Rukia for an order, and in turn has placed the weight and responsibility on her alone.

If they made an arrest today, that will be seven people locked in for a few years.

But the man makes a good point when he's said that people will feel threatened. The presence of authority is always a threat to outskirts like this. And people who live on the edge of survival are like animals, they become more vicious and rabid when cornered and frightened. The seven might escalate to a dozen, or a full riot in the slums. There will be losses on both sides if people lose control.

Rukia's choice may not have been the right thing to do according to law, but it's the safer one that's guaranteed a few lives to last longer. At least up until those same people drown in their own sin someday.

It's a good thing there weren't any guns because that's another level of crime and Rangku will make sure this entire district gets raided before the day is over if she's glimpsed one, loaded or not. Never mind how many lives will be lost if that happens. And never mind if that insubordination will trigger Rukia's ire. The girl will have to make hard decisions someday.

Rangiku observes Rukia's tiny form, walking ahead. It's a sad reality to face up to.

Not everyone can be saved.

And sometimes, life itself is punishment enough.

What does it feel like to have so much, but still not enough where it counts?

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

It's ironic. They've done everything they can to keep this boy off short of killing him. Actually, it even came close to that the first time. Yet here he is, healthy and stronger than ever and even closer to Rukia than Renji will ever be. To think he's already the second in command of one Kuchiki Byakuya.

Renji props his chin on one hand and observes the Kurosaki Ichigo who's picked up every object in the room and put it back in place. His boredom shows in the many ways he's rearranged the little displays, the magazines and even pebbles in the pot. Soon he might start plucking leaves.

Apparently he's picked apart the leaves from a plant in the lounge earlier that's why he's been sent inside by the receptionist. And Senbonzakura doesn't want to entertain the kid in _her_ area, so she lets him proceed in Renji's.

Ichigo gives up on making a mountain out of pebbles in a pot and he looks at Renji, "So, how long will it take for Byakuya to get here?"

"Whenever he's done with whatever he's doing," is Renji's cutting answer and he turns back to his paperwork in an attempt to look busy. Ah, it feels so good to be the authority.

"Do you know why I'm here?" Ichigo leaves his couch and walks over to Renji's desk. He sits on the visitor's chair and peers at the paper Renji is currently staring it.

Renji turns it upside down and glares at Ichigo. "This is confidential, do you mind?" He waves the paper off to swat Ichigo away. "Skoot over."

Ichigo rolls his eyes and props both feet on the chair across from him. "I was told to go straight here after school. Now I'm here and I've been here for over an hour, already. Heck, why are you people still working?"

"Work ends at six in this place," Renji mutters as he tries to reread the paper again.

"I thought this is Rukia's house."

"In the other wing, yes." Renji gives up and puts the paper on top of the to-do pile for tomorrow. He leans against his chair to observe the kid. He's what, fifteen? Sixteen, maybe? And he's skipping Special Forces training. This is such a big risk. "How did you and Rukia meet?"

Ichigo gives him a bored look, "None of your business."

Renji scowls and wants to strangle the kid. And then he sighs and looks up at the ceiling, counting invisible monkeys to calm him down. "I don't have to like you, kid. You've fought your way to get here, so I'll respect you enough for that," he says, eyes still trained on the invisible monkeys on the ceiling. "You better live up to your reputation."

"Huh, I have a rep?"

Renji drops his eyes to look at the kid's face. "Yeah, you actually do. I'll be the first thing you'll see if Rukia gets hurt on your watch. Maybe second… but I guess I'll have to fight her brother to save me a piece of you to stab."

"Got it." Ichigo meets his eyes steadily and nods.

Later in his life, he'll always wonder how on earth he and Ichigo became friends.

Senbonzakura walks in with her pink organizer and sits on the side of Renji's desk, like usual. Byakuya must be done with the video conference already and is on his way here. She peers at Ichigo behind her black frames, then at Renji and then she turns to watch the door.

The one girl walks after her brother, waving a calling card in one hand. "I don't understand. I never celebrate my birthday. I expect this for when I'm eighteen, nii-sama. I'm only turning seventeen…" she trails off, her face full of doubt and probably thinking her own brother's forgotten how old she is.

Byakuya continues forward and takes the pink organizer from Senbonzakura's outstretched hand before he opens the door to his office. Rukia, still right behind him with a frown, haven't really been paying attention around her or else she would've noticed by now.

And she still doesn't when she walks all the way inside Byakuya's office, passing Renji's desk and a stunned Ichigo.

Ichigo blinks, surprised. "It doesn't even look like he notices she's right there."

"They're like that."

"Sakura," Byakuya's voice is heard from inside and Senbonzakura moves from her usual perch on Renji's desk and inside the office in a beat.

"That's her civilian name," Renji explains to the still silent Ichigo. "She should look familiar to you. The Zanpakuto name is a title, and it's best you learn now that we stick to civilian names in public."

"I don't even know all the masters…" Ichigo drops both feet off the chair and leans forward, trying to peer inside the open door or listen in. Neither of which he can do, because the room inside is vast and Byakuya's desk is nearer the window than the door. Eavesdropping is really out of the question unless people inside are yelling.

Renji shrugs. "Not everyone does."

"So what's going on in there?" Ichigo stands up and walks a step closer to the door. Renji has to grab his shirt to keep him from going any further.

"Not for us, obviously. So just sit still and wait," Renji mutters, still pulling Ichigo backwards.

Senbonzakura walks out just then, pink organizer already back in hand. "Boys, your turn," she nods at them and leaves for the main door to her desk outside.

Ichigo shoves Renji off and straightens his shirt with a nasty glare. When he turns to go inside, he slams straight into Rukia who is on her way out. Renji holds off commenting when Rukia almost falls. She pushes Ichigo when she regains her balance, throwing Ichigo off his attempt to catch her.

Renji tries to smile at her in greeting, "So, how was your day in school?"

Rukia's eyes flicks over to him to acknowledge the question and goes right back to Ichigo as she answers. "The usual." Then she looks back inside at her brother who hasn't bothered to look at the commotion on the threshold of his office.

Renji clears his throat to break the staring match between Rukia and the unresponsive brother, and Ichigo and Rukia who isn't even looking at Ichigo. When Byakuya looks up, Rukia's already turned to frown at Renji. Ichigo has done the same and now Renji has two frowning people in his face.

"Rukia, your designer is waiting," Byakuya tells her.

"I will go ahead, nii-sama." She tips her head to her brother and turns to leave. She keeps eye contact with Ichigo until she reaches the main door and Renji pushes Ichigo inside the office.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Byakuya says the name with distaste, "I assume that Zangetsu has already told you that you will not take your oath until later."

"Yeah, I don't really mind." Kurosaki moves closer and sits on the chair in front of Byakuya's desk. "It's not like I'm in a hurry or something. So why am I here?"

"How, exactly, are you going to protect Rukia when you're not even in the same school as her?" It's something that has bothered him also. This boy has too many links in the form of his family, his friends and even his teachers in school. Pulling him out from all of that would have ruffled a few feathers, but the excuses can come easy while he disappears from society for a while to have proper training. To pull him out and then put him inside Eitoku this late in the school year is too abrupt and will raise too many questions.

And if he's not _there,_ how else is he going to be close enough to be of any use?

Kurosaki looks surprised for a moment, and then his expression changes into something indescribable. "She was in Karakura High _first_. And we already _were_ in the same school then."

"She will not return to Karakura High," Byakuya's words in this regard is law. He's expected that glare and doesn't care. He turns to Renji instead, "Has there been any reports on her after school activities?"

"No changes since she's started training, sir," Renji replies promptly. That's a comfort, but she doesn't need further protection during training. She's armed and with Sodeno Shirayuki, in addition to Ukitake as well.

For Kurosaki to be a real wild card, he cannot act like a bodyguard normally would. Matsumoto, Madarama and Ayasegawa are already known and the three have acted more their position than the loud friends they've been posing as since then.

Perhaps, Kurosaki's unstable presence can add as cover. This does mean Byakuya must allow friendship to be reestablished so the boy's proximity is explained.

He continues to hate this plan more and more on a personal level. He closes his eyes and leans against his chair, thinking things through. He's already thought of several plans before this meet and nothing has satisfied him. He's actually hoped the boy would have a crazy idea that might work.

"What does she do after school?" Kurosaki asks Renji in particular.

"Go home, actually," Renji answers. "Her schedule's simple. School and house, pretty much. Weekends, she doesn't go anywhere."

"That sounds like she's in prison." Kurosaki snorts. "Do _you_," he addresses Byakuya with an index finger, "even allow her to go out? Is this what she wants or it's something you made her do? This really explains why she's never seen a _carnival_ before. "

Byakuya's eyes narrow at the audacity of this boy. He likes the fact that once school is done, Rukia is back in the Kuchiki estate and is within the grounds for the rest of the day. Even on weekends, she's inside and training with her tutors or Sodeno Shirayuki.

"What kind of brother are you? _Let her out!_" Kurosaki bellows, emphasizing it more as he stands up and pushes his face in Byakuya's personal space. Renji thankfully drags the boy back in his seat before Byakuya uses the handy katana conveniently propped against his desk away from everyone's prying eyes.

He's not comfortable allowing Rukia more visibility in public. However, he has to consider that this might help her in the long run to gain the people on her side. Her suicidal patrols from before might as well be of some use, as long as her safety's guaranteed. He peers at the shameless scuffle going on between Renji and Kurosaki and gauges how well this boy will be able to fulfill his self-appointed duty.

"When you attend formal functions to escort Rukia, I do not want this show of immaturity. You are there to guard her and not the other way around, Kurosaki."

Both Kurosaki and Renji stop immediately and have the decency to look ashamed. Byakuya nods, satisfied that they're once again listening. "For the time being, you're allowed to be informal with her. But after your oath, you will address her accordingly especially in public. Understood?"

"Yes." Kurosaki rolls his eyes. And Byakuya feels his jaw tighten.

"You're not in the payroll, for now. Everything that you'll need will be charged to Zangetsu. And when you're with Rukia, she will pay for you."

"I'm not doing this to get _paid_, _Byakuya_."

_Rude and arrogant beyond belief_, Byakuya rants in his mind. His fingers itch to grab the katana within his reach. Renji whacks the boy instead, "Kuchiki-sama! You address him as Kuchiki-sama!"

Ichigo snorts. "I'm not under oath, yet." And then he smirks at Byakuya. "And by the time that I do take my oath, it's going to be to a _different_ Kuchiki-_sama,_" he finishes with a mocking tone on the honorific.

_Why_ did Sodeno Shirayuki give his approval? Exemplary skills shouldn't be enough to excuse barbaric attitude.

"And by then, your oath is not to her _alone,_" Byakuya corrects the boy. That important fact needs to be drilled in, obviously.

"I'm aware of that. But see, this is Rukia who thinks she's responsible for every person she meets," Kurosaki waves his hands, "and I'll be strong enough to protect her and everyone else."

Too young and too naïve.

Byakuya sincerely wonders how this boy will react if and when he encounters his first death. "Remember your words well."

"I will," Kurosaki says with no trace of doubt or insecurity in his eyes.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

Tsukasa is on the phone with Rui when he hears a flurry of activity from elsewhere inside the house. It's hard to ignore when there are several shoes shuffling and rushing towards one area. Curious, he cuts the call short and leans over his balcony to see downstairs. Nothing, so he needs to go downstairs.

Just at the hall outside, he encounters Tsubaki. She should be in LA. "You're here, nee-san."

"Yes," she says as she walks over to him, "for another party. I'll be around until the end of next week." She pats his head like she always does even though he's several inches taller than her now and then kisses him on the cheek. "How have you been, Tsukasa-kun?"

"Not so good. Old hag's managed to hit all of Tsukushi's friends." Tsukasa looks down on the ground, too angry and guilty to lift his head. What will Tsubaki do in this situation? She always knows what to do. "We're having a hard time putting things back in order."

Someone laughs from the side and they both turn to see none other than the bitch herself, and her entourage of assholes. "Tsubaki-san, you should've told me the time of your arrival. I would've sent someone to pick you up instead of you driving here yourself. You must be tired."

Domyouji Kaede is also here. That party must be important to have them both. Tsukasa wants to hold on to his sister, an old instinct from when they were still children. He knows a dismissal when he hears one and he truly hates being alone with his mother.

"Okaa-sama." Tsubaki tips her head forward in greeting, then she turns to Tsukasa with a reassured smile. Her long arms wrap around him as she pulls him in a loose embrace, murmuring in his ear, "You'll be fine. Talk to me later."

And then she's gone and he's left with the mother bitch from hell.

"Are you having problems, Tsukasa-san?" Kaede asks amiably, a mocking smile on her face. She knows perfectly well what's going on and Tsukasa hates her even more.

He raises his chin, "No. I'm glad you had a safe flight, okaa-_sama_." And he has nothing left further to say so he turns around to head towards Tsubaki's suite.

"Your father will be here in three days, so be at your best behavior. Also, talk to me when you're done with your tantrum," his mother tells him. He doesn't turn around to look back but he doesn't have to. He can hear heels clacking on the marble as she redirects her entire entourage to the other end of the house, where her home office is.

His father will be here, _too_. What kind of party are they attending that the whole family is here? Apparently more important than _his_ birthday.

He marches towards Tsubaki's suite. His long legs and stride take him there in a short time and he doesn't bother knocking. "I hope you're decent. If not, never mind," he says as he walks in.

She's hasn't unpacked yet and only gives him a mild glare for the intrusion. "You're still very rude," she mutters, coupled with a whack which he doesn't manage to dodge. She's still faster than him, he thinks with annoyance. She sits down on her bed and pats the space next to her. "Tell me what happened."

"Before that, I heard father will be here as well." He does sit on the bed.

"Kuchiki Rukia's birthday," Tsubaki states in a tone implying her short answer explains everything.

It doesn't.

Tsukasa knows Kuchiki is an important name and colleague of the Domyouji Group. In events like this, usually one or two representatives will be enough to show face. Not the _entire_ Domyouji family. The one time of the year that the members of their small family gather is New Year's, for that pompous ceremonial dinner. And this year, it's been skipped because both his parents have attended the ball at the Imperial Palace and stayed there with the other guests.

"Huh? Didn't know she's turning eighteen, too."

"Actually," Tsubaki begins to frown, "the invitation said it's her seventeenth. I know, it's odd to throw a big event over an unimportant age. But if Kuchiki Byakuya is hosting a party, then a party it shall be. Who're we to question the whims of people and their want to show off?"

Except it still doesn't make sense. He doesn't know Rukia much, let alone Byakuya, but it seems like a common trait among the nobles to _not_ show off. It's actually why he's accepted them in his circle as almost friends. "I'll just ask her when I see her."

Tsubaki raises an eyebrow. "Oh? You all are friends now?"

Tsukasa pulls his legs in for a more comfortable position and she slaps his legs, pointing at his shoes. He snorts and takes them off and moves closer to the center of the bed so he doesn't fall off. "Somewhat. Kind of weird, really. They're not like other people I've met who're only nice because they need something from father."

"Then I'm glad you actually have new friends other than the F4," she says with a grin. She pats his head again and he scowls. Once is enough to reminisce old times, but twice is too many. "Also, tell me about Makino."

And they talk all night. Tsubaki punches him once in a while and he's glad that he can actually dodge half of it now.

She's the only one who's been there with him in this huge house other than the maids, the bodyguards and old nana. The main office of the Domyouji Corporation is in New York, so that's where his parents usually stay. He can probably count in one hand the time he's seen both together in Japan, if he doesn't include the mandatory New Year dinner.

He doesn't say it to Tsubaki, but he's really glad whenever she comes home. He's thrown a fit when he found out she's getting married and moving to LA permanently. It's been years but even now, he's stiff with her husband. That man will always be the person who took her away from Tsukasa. It would've been fine if they married but stayed in Japan. LA is just too far.

And he loathes every single time that she has to fly back to her husband.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

_To be continued..._


	34. Chapter 33: Rattling the Golden Cage

**Note**: This is what happened to the next chapter. lol Been really busy this week, and probably the next. I also had several scenes happening all at once and had a hard time sorting through them, which ones to chuck out and which ones to keep. I was looking at my timetable and realized some events stretched too far and too long that I'm trying to work around that now.

I incorporated Zanpakuto pasts with their wielder's pasts (in the manga). Sort of explains why I chose this for both ice zanpakuto. Also, if you notice... my "world powers" are a mix of modern day and old kingdoms.

**Trivia:**

Shimo = Frost

Shigure = Winter Shower

* * *

[][][][][]

* * *

**Chapter 33: Rattling the Golden Cage**

Three days and Tsukushi is glad that it's over. When the rest of F4 have found out about her eviction, they also tried to help which only made things worse for her because no one is willing to give in to low rates. It must have entered the rumor mill in the real estate that the F4 are looking for a unit. Hitsugaya and Soifon didn't burden her, at least. Instead, they've kept Rukia in school and gave Tsukushi brochures to look through.

And despite everyone working together, it was Yasutora who's given her the best option. She looks around her new home and its current visitors. It is small, but much bigger than the one they've found in the outskirts and the neighborhood is better, quieter.

The room really is small and the bath and toilet are both communal. It's more like a dorm than an actual apartment, but it's better than nothing. There are bigger rooms in this complex but she still can't afford those. They've left everything behind and only brought some personal belongings and clothes. The landlady refuses to allow Tsukushi to take the appliances and furniture because they still owe last month's pay, so Tsukushi has geared up to hit the backstreets for second hand items.

But everyone came to help clean up and decorate. It doesn't look as bad as it used to with newly painted walls and second hand tatami mats to replace the old. Half of the 'new' furniture came from the F4 and the Hitsugaya, Shihouin and Kuchiki houses. They look out of place in her little nook but the sentimental side of her adores every little thing, for the reminder that she still has friends left who are _here_. Yuki's family is in such a remote place that the phone calls are expensive. Kazuya has been busy trying to help his family now that their main source of income has closed down.

Tsukushi sighs, feeling guilty once more. Ever since she's enrolled in Eitoku and taken the part time job at the shop, she hardly has the time to simply hang out with her old friends. And even with such minimal contact, Tsukasa's mother still somehow managed to reach that far. She looks around the small room once more, observing the people who's entered her life and made a mess out of it. Despite it all, she's still grateful she met all these strange ones.

Tsukasa and Rui are currently propped up on the small window to leave more space for everyone else inside the room on the floor. Rukia is seated on a box by the door while both Hitsugaya and Soifon preferred to stand on the left side of the room. Akira and Soujiro are digging through her boxes, trying to set aside what they find useful and what can be trash. There are more things on the trash pile than the useful side. Ayasegawa and Madarama are seated on the floor, near the door half asleep. Rangiku is on another box, digging through Tsukushi's suitcase to arrange her clothes in the small closet.

"Eh, Tsukushi, how big is your friend's restaurant?" Rukia suddenly asks. She's been distracted all throughout the day and silent. "Can it hold five hundred guests?"

Tsukushi frowns, trying to remember the last time she's eaten at the Aoike. "Probably not. It's not that big of a place…"

"How about catering? Can they serve that many people?"

"I don't think so, either… " Tsukushi trails off. She looks at Rukia, curious as to what she wants to do. "Why?"

"My birthday. My brother wants to host it for some reason. There'd be a lot of important people there and if your friend can service us, it's enough advertisement to get their business back up."

Oh.

"Can you do that? But it's not really that popular even before…."

"It will be if a Kuchiki holds an event in it," Rukia replies with a grin. "Well, I still have to convince nii-sama but it should be fine."

"Wouldn't that be cutting it too short?" Soujiro lifts his head off the magazine he's found to look at her. "The invitation that arrived said it's this weekend."

Rukia sighs, "Yeah. I didn't even know about it till two days ago." She hops off her box and straightens her dress. "So I guess I should go on ahead of everyone else. Need to talk to my brother."

"You don't have to, Rukia." Tsukushi stands up also to follow her to the door.

"I'll try my best." Rukia waves a hand.

"We should go as well. There's nothing left here to do." Hitsugaya pushes away from his wall. He turns to Soifon to wait what she'll do and she nods.

Soifon waves off their three bodyguards when they stand up, "It's alright. You can help out here and we'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Rangiku has dropped everything the moment the three nobles have reached the door.

"It's fine," is what Hitsugaya says, short of ordering the older woman. He gives a pointed look at all the scattered boxes and the messy floor. It'll still take a few hours to sort everything out and rearrange the furniture around to maximize space.

He bends over near the door to pick up the sword bags they've brought along which has Tsukushi worried the first time she's seen that. Madarama always brings a wooden sword and Tsukushi has learned to ignore it. But, she has a nagging feeling those long and narrow bags carry the real thing.

Rukia waves goodbye in Tsukushi's face and successfully takes her eyes and attention off the bags Hitsugaya and Soifon carry. Rukia has one slung over one shoulder also, now that she's so close all of a sudden.

Remembering her manners, Tsukushi bows in front of everyone. Her brother copies her as they both say, "Thank you for helping. I'm very sorry to be a burden."

"You're welcome. I would've done it for anyone." Rukia nods one last time and closes the door behind her.

"I still say you could've just accepted our offer to pay for a better place," Akira says with a grin.

"No, I can't do that." Tsukushi straightens up and smiles. "This is more than enough. You've replaced everything that we had to leave behind."

Some things are much harder to replace, like friendship. She can't blame Yuki and Kazuya's families if they don't wish to have their children associate with Tsukushi anymore. She has been a bad friend. Not only has she neglected them in trying to cope inside Eitoku, she's hurt their families as well by befriending such influential people. And all this time, she's silently blamed Tsukasa's persistence.

She looks at Tsukasa who's staring outside the window and thinks that he must hate this place. He's used to luxury and with servants, but he's here. He's walked the same slums with her, tried to paint this room for her, recruited his equally spoiled friends to do manual labor for her and all she's done is blame him. His mother may hate her, but everything he's done for weeks while in Eitoku is go out of his way to keep her smiling especially in the last few days. He's trying his best.

She really has been a bad person.

"Tsukasa," she starts and everyone in the room stop what they're doing.

He turns to look at her, "What?"

"Thank you and please forgive me."

"Huh?"

She smiles at his confusion. He's such a child sometimes. She silently vows that if they forgive her, she'll never neglect friendship like she has done before.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

"That's really nice of you."

"We don't need the escort when we're armed. They might as well do something useful here."

Tatsuki freezes on the stairs and looks up when she hears that voice. She feels Orihime bump against her back, the plastic of their groceries hitting each other as well. "What is it, Tatsuki-chan?"

She doesn't reply and instead focuses on the light footsteps overhead. Sooner than later, the owner of the voices round the landing. The staircase is narrow to accommodate all of them so they have no choice but to hug the wall or the railing to give space.

Tatsuki does neither.

Rukia tilts her head, "Good evening, Arisawa-san. Inoue-san."

Orihime greets Rukia in return while Tatsuki drops all pretense of pleasantness. She's not one to lie in other people's faces, like this girl. "What are you doing here?"

"We just helped Tsukushi move in upstairs." Rukia looks at the too small space to pass through then meets Tatsuki's eyes. "If you'll excuse us, we're on our way out."

"And isn't that convenient," Tatsuki smirks and crosses her arms. "You come and go as you please, don't you, Kuchiki?" Orihime touches her arm but she ignores it. It's about time someone stops treating Rukia like a precious doll. She's nobody. She's another stranger in this town. She's nothing but a name.

"I don't understand, Arisawa-san," Rukia replies in a polite tone which only irritates Tatsuki some more.

"Of course, you won't. You're too busy being Little Miss Perfect to see what's happening." Tatsuki barks a dry laugh, too hurt and angry about everything else to care. "You show up one day and we welcome you. Then you walk out, and everything changes. _Ichigo_ changes. Suddenly there are all these freaks around Ichigo, training him, _hurting_ him!" She throws a hand up and rolls her eyes, "And all for what? To satisfy you? Because of course, you're a _real_ princess and no one's good enough until they break every skin and bone to be just as perfect."

Orihime grabs Tatsuki's waving hand and tries to go between her and Rukia. "Tatsuki-chan, that's enough. You don't know what you're saying anymore!"

"No, Orihime," Tatsuki pushes her aside. "I'm not blind. You," she points at Rukia, "always tease Ichigo. You show up then disappear and he ends up trying to go after you every single time. You don't see what's going on. Other people are hurting. He has _his_ family. And friends! But he's turned away from all that because of _you_!"

Seeing the futility of convincing Tatsuki, Orihime turns to Rukia instead. "Rukia-san, please understand. Tatsuki-chan doesn't mean what she's saying!"

"I know what I'm saying, Orihime!" Tatsuki pushes Orihime once more to keep her behind and away from Rukia. Again, she turns to the still silent girl, "We were all _fine_ until you came along. And I don't know what the hell's going on but people like you are dangerous. You have bodyguards for a reason and Ichigo's just a _boy_. He's my friend and _you_ will get him killed."

"Rukia-san…" Orihime tries again but Rukia raises her hand to stop her. She's never turned away from Tatsuki's stare the entire time and Tatsuki has to admit that the girl has spine, at least.

"What do you want me to do, Arisawa-san?" Rukia asks and in a very calm tone that makes the hair on the back of Tatsuki's neck rise.

Tatsuki raises her chin. "Leave us alone. Don't get close to Ichigo."

Rukia nods. "Then please step aside. My friends and I would like to leave."

Stunned, Tatsuki steps aside to let them pass. She turns to Orihime who looks worried, eyeing the small girl who's leading the small parade down the stairs. None of the three have looked back as they pass. Neither of the two even tried to protect Rukia from Tatsuki's aggressive words. What kind of friends does that girl have? "Is that all what you have to say, Kuchiki?"

Without turning back, Rukia replies, "I would suggest not to force Ichigo to choose between his friends."

Tatsuki clenches her fists, "Are you so arrogant as to believe that he'll choose you?"

"It's because I'm his friend that I do not wish to hurt him further by forcing him into anything." Finally, Rukia stops at the bottom of the stairs and shifts just enough so that their eyes can meet. "And Ichigo won't die. Not while I still breathe. But thank you for your concerns."

Tatsuki watches as the door to the apartment complex closes behind the last girl who's left with Rukia. Then she slams her fist on the rail, knowing she's lost. "I'm sorry, Orihime." She's failed as a friend, not just to Ichigo but to Orihime, too.

"What for, Tatsuki-chan?" Orihime reaches down to pick up the plastic bag that Tatsuki's let go of earlier while in a fit. She hasn't even noticed that she's dropped it.

"I knew you like Ichigo and used it to fuel my anger." Tatsuki grits her teeth and glares at her fisted hands. A good fried would have gone to Ichigo first. If she's really so concerned for his well being, then she should talk to him and not confront Rukia like what she's done. Orihime looks down on her hands and sighs heavily.

She should've known better.

So selfish.

All along she's wanted Ichigo for Orihime because it'll keep him here, with them. She's never given any thought as to what Ichigo thinks. Tatsuki closes her eyes, the guilt weighing down on her shoulders like a physical boulder. Without Ichigo saying anything, she knows Rukia is important to him. And yet…

And yet.

It feels as though she's betrayed Ichigo's trust.

"I'm so sorry, Ichigo," Tatsuki whispers.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

Byakuya drums his fingers on the armrest of his seat while he reads the recent issue of Businessweek, a rare show of impatience even for him. He's been waiting for Rukia to get back home since six. The servants have told him that she went out with Toushiro and Soifon, so he isn't worried. He's more concerned that they're running late.

The shuffling of feet alerts him of her arrival. That and the hurried "Thank you, Hanataro-san!" that's a little out of breath just outside his study. They must've told her about him already.

"Nii-sama, I didn't know we're supposed to go out tonight," she says as soon as she's opened the door without knocking. She knocks a second later as an afterthought.

"You shouldn't run even if you're in a hurry." Byakuya closes the magazine and sets it back on the table. He gives her blue dress a look of disapproval. "Dress up for dinner. I'll give you ten minutes to prepare."

She waves and leaves but not without saying, "I can dress up in five."

He walks after her and catches a maid in passing. "Make sure she's fine," he tells the surprised maid and returns to his reading. Five minutes is enough to finish one more article. He doesn't control any of the Kuchiki's private enterprises at the moment but he ought to familiarize himself now. He'll be taking over after his grandfather when Rukia takes her seat in the Court.

And again his mind wanders. He closes his eyes and leans against the couch, thinking how prepared she is for the responsibility. She has all the wisdom and experience of Ukitake to teach her, but Byakuya can't guarantee if that's enough. He's had to adapt fast in the difference between everything he's been taught to what's actually slapped him in the face the moment he's taken office.

His term has been strangely quiet, compared to the chaos of the year before he's stepped up. It's disturbing. He takes up office prepared to weed out the culprit and he ends up with nothing. It has been his one goal at the beginning and still there's nothing. It's impossible that that person has simply decided to give it all up when he's succeeded to take out four very important people in a single year. There is that one attempt at Rukia's life, but it's yielded nothing.

"Nii-sama?"

Byakuya opens his eyes to give Rukia another once over, her mint dress has scattered cherry blossoms near the hem that climb up the skirt and fade at the waist. "Much better," he nods in approval and leads her out to the waiting car. "We're having dinner with the Domyouji."

She stops at the doorway, frowning.

The driver leaves the door open and Byakuya waves him off. "Do you still have disagreements with the boy?"

"It's fine." Rukia sighs and gets inside the car. She slides to the other side to allow Byakuya in. "I thought it's a family dinner."

"It is." Byakuya doesn't want to explain further so he chooses to ignore her penetrating stare. "Let's go," he tells the driver.

"I don't understand."

"When we get there."

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

"Be glad that they are also late, Tsukasa-san," Kaede murmurs as she nods at the waiter who has pulled a chair for her. "I don't particularly care where you go off to as long as you return on the specified time of agreement."

Tsukasa rolls his eyes and pulls his own chair. He takes the offered menu and blankly stares at the list of dishes he has no appetite for. "Why am I even here? I don't handle any of the companies yet so I don't see why I should be in one of your business meetings."

Kaede arches an eyebrow. "This isn't one of my business meetings, Tsukasa-san. This dinner has long been overdue. It should've been held earlier but Byakuya-dono was understandably busy. And I was in New York, discussing matters with your father. He's agreed wholeheartedly and is even flying to Japan for this."

"I thought he's attending the party."

Kaede doesn't reply but stands up instead, perfect smile in place. Tsukasa frowns at this and turns to the door where he sees the Kuchiki siblings enter. As can be expected, all other patrons inside the restaurant pause and glance their way especially when the newcomers reach the table.

"Byakuya-dono," Kaede greets.

"I apologize for the tardiness, Kaede-dono." He pulls a chair for Rukia, who stares at Tsukasa with confusion written all over her face.

"We were also late, so it's nothing." Kaede sits down at the same time as Byakuya does, then she turns to Rukia. "It's been a while, Rukia-san. How was your trip in Hokkaido?"

And once again, the little princess is back. Rukia smiles at Kaede when she replies, "It was wonderful. You have a beautiful manor, Aunt Kaede."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. You can go there whenever you wish. Our doors are open for you."

"Thank you." Rukia tips her head forward, smiles one last time and turns her head to raise her eyebrows at Tsukasa.

He simply shrugs. He doesn't know anything either.

Byakuya doesn't accept the menu and instead tells the waiter to serve the full course house specialty. "Unless you would like to order something else, Kaede-dono."

"I haven't dined in this place, so I trust your judgment." She returns the menu to the waiter and Tsukasa does as well, silently glad that he doesn't have to choose. "You've seen my son before but I believe you haven't been properly introduced. This is Tsukasa, my only son and the heir to the Domyouji Group."

Tsukasa can feel the stare of his mother like a whip and he tips his head forward to Byakuya. "A pleasure, Byakuya-_sama,_" he says the honorific through gritted teeth. He really does hate fake pleasantries. The guy's a block of ice. "So what's really going on?"

He sees Rukia lift a glass to her lips to keep herself from laughing or snorting or whatever. He rolls his eyes and shakes his head. If no one gets to the point, they'll keep having stiff pleasantries until the end of the night and he's not sure he can survive an entire hour on this table.

"Excuse his rude behavior," Kaede says, smile still in place but she puts a hand on Tsukasa's arm and squeezes hard as a warning.

"He has a point." Tsukasa almost preened until he remembers who it is who agreed with him. His pride has shifted to surprise in no time. Byakuya first meets Tsukasa's stare, then looks down on the quiet Rukia and speaks _to_ her in particular. "We are skipping the initial stages for an _Omiai_ since you and Tsukasa-san already know each other."

Rukia's jaw drops at the same time Tsukasa pulls away from the table when he stands up.

"Tsukasa-san, sit back down!" Kaedei snaps and drags him back down to his chair that's already propped back up by the alert waiter.

"I'm not even eighteen, nii-sama!" It's Rukia's turn to stand up, palms on the table. She sits back down without any help other than a glare from her all important asshole of a brother. Why is she so spineless next to this guy?

"It's just an engagement, Rukia-san," Kaede answers instead.

"Marriageable age is _twenty-one_, Aunt Kaede." Rukia leans over her seat and looks like she will climb across the table if she's not held back soon. "I'm not even _legal_. Nii-sama," she turns to her brother, almost in a pleading tone, "_what_ is going on?"

"I don't care what the hell is going on. I'm not going through this!" Tsukasa stands back up and tries to shrug off the firm hand that's still on his arm. "Let go, _okaa-sama_."

"You are going to sit back down this _instant_." Kaede's grip tightens and unless he breaks her arm, she obviously will not let go. Stubborn bitch. "If you know what's _best_."

_Fuck._

As if she already hasn't done enough damage to other people. What else can she do to Tsukushi and her friends?

"Is this," Rukia starts, her eyes going back and forth between Byakuya and Kaede, "is this damage control again? This is _too_ much. This has nothing to do with what happened that night!"

Byakuya's glare is a warning, but Rukia isn't looking at him. Instead, she's kept her wide eyes on Kaede who is no doubt the person behind all this. No one is so heartless and conniving and selfish as his mother. The question is why Byakuya has agreed to it.

"Keep your voice down, Rukia." Byakuya's hand finally reaches for Rukia and pulls her back to lean against her chair.

"It has everything to do with what happened, Rukia-san." Kaede's smile is the smile of someone who's already won the bet. "As you remember, my son has announced to the world about an important _girl_ in his life. No one will forget such a bold announcement but they can forget _who_ the girl is."

"It has _nothing_ to do with _me_," Rukia actually growls and Tsukasa raises an eyebrow.

Byakuya sighs. "Not directly. Yours is a different matter, which cannot be discussed out in the open like this. I will explain further when we get home."

Tsukasa slams his free hand on the table, rattling the china and the silverware. "I refuse to be used in one of your schemes!"

By this time, all eyes and ears are already on them. The whole restaurant has stopped talking in favor of listening in to their loud table. Tsukasa doesn't really give a fuck about what they think. His mother's reputation can go to hell for all the shit she's done.

Rukia notices the people as well but unlike him, she quiets down and composes herself to that little icicle replica of her brother. He can't believe this betrayal. They're supposed to be on the same side over this nonsense!

"_Little Princess_," he hisses at her, "don't do this shit right now."

Rukia glares up at him through her loose bangs and bares her teeth. "Excuse us," she says and makes a grab for Tsukasa's free arm. Kaede _actually_ lets him go and he finds himself being dragged by a pipsqueak all the way out of the restaurant.

"What the fuck?!" Tsukasa yells at her and then he glares at the security guards on the front of the restaurant. "What are you two looking at? Get back inside or something."

"Go!" Rukia snaps at them also. Once the guards have scampered and closed the glass doors, Rukia drags Tsukasa away from view of everyone else inside the restaurant. "You can throw your tantrum later and I won't give a crap but not in front of my brother like that! Not in front of so many people who can and will talk behind their back!"

"Oh look at you!" Tsukasa snorts. "Again with the prim and proper Kuchiki! Are you more worried about what other people will _say_ than what your insane brother is scheming with my bitch mother?"

"It's obvious what your mother wants. What I want to know is what my brother wants," Rukia mutters under her breath. "He usually has a good excuse."

"I don't care what _you_ want." Tsukasa crosses his arms, scowling so hard it's starting to hurt his head.

"I don't care what _you_ want either, brat," she spats in his face. "I'm more concerned about what your mother can _still_ do if you throw a tantrum like a five-year-old kid. And all those people inside? They're not mindless drones. Half of what you have now and are enjoying like the careless selfish jackass that you are is because of the Domyouji's reputation."

He opens his mouth but she stomps on his feet. She takes a deep breath and goes on, "_My_ brother has a reputation to keep and he can't afford ill rumors about him when he's a public figure who people actually look up to!"

"What the fuck do I care about reputation! This is my life your brother and my mother are trying to control! I'm not a lying spineless bitch like you who will bend over and let others fuck with me."

Rukia gives Tsukasa a double roundhouse kick in the gut, with _heels_. Fuck. That _hurt_. Heels like that should be illegal. How does she even stay balanced after that kick? "That's for implying I'm a whore, asshole. You just don't get the point, do you?"

"The point? The point _is_ I'm being used. You're being used. And it looks like you're just going to take it!"

She stomps her foot, frustrated. Well, he's frustrated, too. They can duke it out here if she wants but the guards will probably go after them if they start hearing something like a bloodbath.

"Big picture," she practically yells. She tones down her voice again after she peers at the doors of the restaurant a few steps away. "You're a Domyouji. I'm a Kuchiki. What _we_ do _affect_ _other people_ whether we like it or not! Haven't you learned a thing from that drama you caused on your birthday?"

"You don't have to keep digging up that shit, you know."

"It's _your_ shit and who ends up suffering the consequences? Read my lips," she says things slowly as if he's dumb and it's irritating, "_other people_."

"I _know_ already. Fuck it." He throws his hands up and starts walking back towards the door. "Goddamned _name_."

"Keeping that a _good_ name has thousands of people employed and well fed. It's also powerful enough to wreck lives," Rukia says, obviously not about to give this up.

"I said I _know_! Fuck you, _Kuchiki_." He stops at the double doors of the restaurant and glares at the two guards inside who are manning the door. They hesitate to open it and he puts both hands on the door handles, even more irritated.

"Fuck _you_, Domyouji." She stops by the doors also and glares at the door handles. "_I_ don't want this but I'll deal with it. We won't be able to solve the problem with a dumb _tantrum_."

"On with the show," he grouses and to keep her from bitching some more, he pushes the door open. Once inside, they're the Domyouji and Kuchiki heirs, ageless and faceless among polite society.

It's going to be a long dinner.

He will make sure of one thing before the night is over. His mother is going to withdraw that blacklist, reinstate the father of one of Tsukushi's friends to his original work and pay for every advertising campaign to revive that restaurant back on its feet. There might not be enough time to hold Rukia's birthday in that place anymore but if his mother lay off it, that place won't stay dead.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Minister of the Ministry of Research and Development, loves doing inventory. He has lackeys to do it, but he double-checks everything by himself after he's received their reports. He doesn't sign anything that he hasn't seen for himself. And it's because of this that the reports don't really reach the Court until February.

The minor things, he doesn't bother with. That's what division chiefs are for. The Division for Military Research and Development, however, is his plaything. This is where he's built his name and this is where he's risen to become the Minister he is today.

Folder in hand, he moves from hall to hall of the large warehouse where the new imports are stored. He has a long list of projects he wants to work on for this year and it's never too early to see the supplies. Machinery from abroad are so interesting and has so much potential once in the hands of a proper scientist. Who needs nuclear bombs these days? What good is power when it can backfire into an incurable disease? The world doesn't have to be destroyed. Where else will he get his supplies if everything dies in the first place? Tsk.

No, he's the Great Mayuri, weapons specialist. His weapons will never backfire. It will be destructive and precise after his revisions.

He counts the crates and ticks them accordingly in the list he has, then he moves on to the next row. A glint in the back catches his attention and he moves towards it, still counting the boxes and crates along the way. Rows upon rows of marked explosives and weaponry.

Ah, truly a wonderful way to end the day to see the new arrivals.

The last in his list are the freights that just arrived on the last week of December. The United States, United Kingdom, Egypt, Soviet Russia and China have all released new designs and of course as one of the world powers, Japan must also come up with a new one. World preference is still to stay as far away from nuclear power and Mayuri continues to debate with other world-renowned scientists from those countries on what is the best alternative.

There will come a point where the barbaric guns are no longer needed. They're too loud and messy. Where's the skill in that when a target explodes because the weapon's blast is big enough to melt down even the area around the bloody target? Mayuri huffs in disdain. A loud bang is nice and good, but he wants more control over it. Collateral damage is simply unforgiveable. Skill is what separates a sniper from a random thug with a gun.

He will continue to work on Kidou and the rest of the world will envy Japan, thanks to him once he's done. Japan will top the arms race.

He just needs to figure out how to lower the cost. Using diamonds to power up weaponry is going to receive a budget cut before he can yell at Byakuya to stop and think about it. Another mineral must suffice or perhaps a hybrid. He writes that down on the small notebook he always carries with him.

Again he notices that glint, like a reflected mirror. So he slips the notebook in his pockets and moves forward to where the freights are.

His pen and folder clutter to the floor at what he sees. It _is_ a god-be-damned mirror well hidden from the light. The large mirrors stretch all the way to the end, reflecting the freights at the forefront to give the illusion of numbers. He hurriedly picks up the folder and flips the pages, checking how many there should be and how many he's looking at right now.

"Nemu!" he screams at his phone after he's finally managed to press the speed dial and she picks up. "I want the morons who did the inventory in Warehouse one-three-one-two-five! Wake them up if you have to. Get on it."

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

Shirayuki steps out of his studio and locks it behind him. It's been a while since he's been given a day off like tonight and he's actually missed the mindless activity of painting. His mind simply wanders and relaxes into the nothingness when he has a brush in his hand.

"Shimo."

He looks up at the loft area where his brother's bent over the railing. "What?"

"We have to go. I just got off the phone from Byakuya-sama."

His relaxed stature goes stiff at the mention of the name. Byakuya's given them a day off tonight, so what has happened in that short amount of time that Shirayuki's brought Rukia home earlier. "What happened?"

"Everyone's safe, so far. We'll have a briefing at the SF headquarters." Hyourinmaru turns and gets out of Shirayuki's view for a while then shows up next below the stairs. "No one's started the paperwork yet but that can follow."

"How many?"

"Just the two of us, for now. Might be a long assignment, too. Byakuya-sama actually sounded pissed off," Hyourinmaru doesn't stop talking or walking until he reaches his bedroom.

Shirayuki does the same and grabs his coat and the spare katana. It's not a holy blade, but it's still the best that can be forged today. He meets up with his brother who's already by the door with the car keys. "Go on."

"Details when we get there."

"Suzumebachi will watch Toushiro and Rukia?" Shirayuki slips in the passenger seat just as Hyourinmaru starts the car. Suzumebachi is skilled, but she's still just one person.

Hyourinmaru glances at him with an unreadable look. "Nothing's been happening on our end, anyway. There are enough idle blades in Karakura that we can be released elsewhere. It looks like we finally have a bread crumb to follow."

"Wake me when we get there." Shirayuki pushes his seat to recline and closes his eyes. If they're going to be up all night, he'll sleep now so he can switch with Hyourinmaru later.

Whatever this is, Byakuya probably needs people who know the streets.

It's where they've been born and bred, so no one can do it better. Ten years for Shirayuki, eleven for Hyourinmaru. Even though they've only been kids then with simple minds. It's been tough and no one really forgets what it's like. It's why he gravitated to Rukia the moment he's found out that it took Byakuya two whole years to find her. Two years is a very long time for a four-year-old girl to survive in.

All the others have been surprised when Hyourinmaru defeated his master after a single year of training. Everyone but Shirayuki. Hyourinmaru has lived eleven whole years to toughen him up as Shigure, protecting Shimo every step of the way. At three, Shigure's already out on the streets pick-pocketing along with other kids. At eight, they've both developed the mentality of 'them or us'. By the time they left the fringe society, they already know how to use the environment as an advantage. Killing is only a matter of having a damn good reason behind it.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

_To be continued..._


	35. Chapter 34: All Roads Lead to Rome

**Note**: This chapter is so lighthearted I surprised myself. It's been a while since I had one with Ichigo and Rukia. I actually finished writing it yesterday, reread it today and let it sit for a while longer to see if there are still things I have to include here. Nothing else came up. If I push it some more, this chapter will stretch beyond the theme I was going for and will touch on the next.

Thanks for reading! And please review~ I'm curious whether I can reach 200 reviews lol It seemed impossible at first but with the current 174, maybe it's not an unreachable goal.

* * *

**To J'aime Manga**: Wah, thank you :3 I was actually worried about how I was handling Tatsuki. I know she has a short temper and very protective of Orihime but it made me wonder if I was pushing it too far on her part if she confronted Rukia. Was also debating whether Rukia would yell back or take the higher ground. Her maturity won when I considered how much she's already gone through (and how much she's argued with Ichigo about the matter lol).

**To gadez**: Wheee you're back! I haven't heard from you and wondered where you've been lol I love your enthusiasm over this fic. I still have a some deadlines due but this chapter's scenes didn't give me as much trouble as the last one so I was able to squeeze this in between.  
**  
To Star Garden and JointVW**: Wow. Such long reviews :D I'll reply via PM later so I don't take up too much space here. Thank you for the thoughtful reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 34: All Roads Lead to Rome**

_When I grow up, I want to be…_

He still remembers the times he's said the same line and a different occupation every few months. He first wanted to be an astronaut. He wanted to see the sun, the stars, the moon and the galaxy beyond. He still does. Then, he wanted to become a pilot. He wanted to fly and see the world, instead of outside it. The older he gets, the closer his dreams have become to home. His last one was to be the greatest hero on earth, so he could protect his mother and his newborn sisters. He shakes his head, remembering the boy who said those words.

As early as freshman year, the teachers start asking what their future prospects are. The question of dreams has been reworded. It's no longer what does he want to be when he grows up, but how will he contribute to society. Of course, teachers all encourage university and have been drilling that as the main objective since day one. It's the best way to contribute to society, according to them. Ichigo has had no plans for a very long time so he's been willing to go with the flow, up until a few months ago.

He wonders what he'll write for his essay due next week.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" is the first thing he blurts out when he sees Rukia walk out of the huge gate.

Rukia's eyes are so wide he can actually see the entirety of the irises of her blue eyes. Those around her also stop walking when she did, and a wooden sword is suddenly in his face. Ichigo looks at the owner of that sword to see a bald guy.

"And who might you be?"

"_My_ friend," Rukia pushes the piece of wood out of the way. "What are you doing here, Ichigo?"

"Picking you up, obviously." Ichigo snorts and he glares at the bald guy just because.

And the bald one speaks, "I don't like this guy."

"Yeah, I don't like you either. Let's go, Rukia." Ichigo tilts his head towards the road so they can keep on moving. She wants to ask a lot of questions. Things he's not allowed to answer, he has no doubt.

"What do you mean 'let's go'?" She yanks the bag back that he's taken from her. Better that than an actual punch, he thinks.

Ichigo taps her forehead. "We have patrol, remember? How can you forget?"

He's actually starting to enjoy this. Before, he's always the one on the end that doesn't know anything, always caught in surprise with a dumb expression on his face. But now, she's the one with the gawk and the stare. She can't even form a coherent question at the moment, and he's thankful for that.

Sodeno's out of the picture for an indefinite period of time. Zangetsu didn't say why, just that something's come up and two Masters have been sent out to handle it. It's important enough that Rukia has been entrusted to someone else.

No one believes him and it shows in the suspicious glares coming from all six people. Even from Rukia. He must truly be a lousy liar.

"All right," she says and there are protests from the two midgets with her.

"_Kuchiki!"_

"_Absolutely not!"_

"Makino! I told you not to bring your friends and…. Oh my god." The voice sounds familiar and Ichigo turns to give that bitch a well-deserved glare. It's that same white Jaguar with the nosy passenger. "I'm so sorry, Kuchiki-sama! Hitsugaya-sama! Soifon-sama!"

Three identical sighs, two snorts and a snigger are the replies. Ichigo turns to the six people by the sidewalk and then at the white car that's now causing traffic. The girl actually stepped out to bow.

"You're causing traffic," the boy with white hair says. "Just go."

"I'm so sorry again!" And the girl bows _again_ before she scampers off inside her car and it drives away. What follows that is strange. Ichigo's never seen something so ridiculous. Every car that passes has an opened window and every passenger in it has greeted the three nobles.

"This is not going to end," the other girl sighs. "Keep walking, Kuchiki."

Rukia does so, not amused. Ichigo falls in step with her without a problem and he turns to look at the others, "You must be Toushiro and Soifon. Yoruichi mentioned you both once."

"It's Hitsugaya-_sama_ for you," Toushiro snaps.

"Sure, _Toushiro_." Ichigo has to resist to ruffle the white hair just to tease some more. This little guy's even smaller than Rukia, maybe an inch less. Those spikes cheat the height. He bets that's why the kid maintains that hairstyle.

Something grabs him and his instinct is to punch whoever it is who got that close and that fast. The girl has good reflexes, he must admit. She's swatted his incoming punch like nothing and without batting an eye, even. "As in Shihouin Yoruichi-sama? You've seen Yoruichi-sama?"

"Yeah, I even know where she lives." Ichigo stares at Soifon, wondering about her reaction.

"Where?!"

"Eh? You don't know where she is?" He thought the nobility have this tightly knit circle where everyone knows what's going on and who's who. "She lives at Urahara's."

"You _know_ Urahara Kisuke and Yoruichi-sama? Goddamn, I've spent too much time in a high school I'm so out of the loop." The one with funny eyebrows continues to curse under his breath while the two others simply look more confused. Even Ichigo is confused. Doesn't anybody know about anything?

"Come to think, Yoruichi-san was there when I had my duel," Rukia finally speaks. She steps back as Soifon grabs her.

"And you didn't tell _me_?"

"I was trying not to _die _the entire time, Soifon. I'm sorry if I had other things in mind right then. And I just forgot afterwards." Rukia tries to pry the fingers off her arm. "That's starting to hurt. Kindly let go. I haven't really seen her whenever I went to Urahara's."

"That's it then," Soifon let's go of Rukia, still scowling. "I'm going to Urahara's. One of you go with me. I don't care who," she points at the three people at the back. She doesn't even stop to know who will go after her as she just keeps moving forward.

The funny-eyebrow man raises a hand, "Me! Will tell you guys later if I find out anything." And he jogs after Soifon without turning back.

"Do you even know where the house is?" Ichigo yells after her. The girl walks really fast and in the next instant she's already at the end of the street. Damn. Everyone seems to know Shunpo. He never thought the martial art can be a normal thing to these people.

Toushiro sighs like an old man and Ichigo raises an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?"

"We just split up," is the cryptic reply which Ichigo doesn't understand.

"Oh, yeah," Rukia says afterwards, now looking at the corner street that Soifon's turned.

"So, I don't know what's going on." Wonderful. Ichigo is back in the black box where he knows nothing.

"What's going on is _you_ showed up," Toushiro points at Ichigo, which makes him scowl. The kid then looks at Rukia, "You are not going anywhere with him. Whatever this patrol is, you can forget about it."

Now Ichigo's irritated. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean? Who're you to order people around, huh?"

"And who do you think you are, boy?" Toushiro raises his chin. Ichigo notices these nobles have this habit of doing that. It must be the height issue.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, Rukia's bodyguard. What's your problem?" Ichigo likes the stunned silence, but not the one that's from Rukia. Yeah, so she's said 'no' a hundred times. They've already agreed that they will _never_ agree on this matter.

Toushiro whips his head to glare at Rukia incredulously. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"What the hell?" Rukia rears back at the accusation. "Do I look like I set this up?" The two of them turn to glare at Ichigo and he swallows. There's an actual promise of violence there if he doesn't fess up.

"Kids, kids," the blond one stands between all three of them. "We're out in the open. Get my meaning? You," she points at Ichigo, "go back home or wherever you're supposed to be. We have no time for this."

"Wait, hold on a second," Rukia goes between the blond one and Ichigo with her arms outstretched. "I saw him once in my brother's office. So there might be some…validity," she pauses afterwards as if she's taken in something bitter, "on what he's said earlier."

"No, Kuchiki. The boy will go and _we_ are bringing you home." Toushiro turns to the bald one and nods, "Handle him."

Ichigo hasn't said a thing and is willing to let Rukia argue her way through it. He is perfectly fine to let her handle this up until the baldy one tries to land a numbing smack on Ichigo's nape. First, he grabs Rukia's arm and pulls her behind him, then he uses his free arm to elbow Mr. Baldy. He's learned from Sodeno this much, at least. It only takes a second to separate him and Rukia.

"Okay, that's it." Baldy massages his jaw. "I shouldn't have taken it easy on you, kid. You say your name is Ichigo? Knew that anyone with an 'ichi' in their name has some talent somewhere." He flicks his right wrist, twirling the wooden sword. Some might see it as an attempt to show off but Ichigo knows better. That single swirl is enough of a warm up for a sword hand to adjust to the weight and test the grip. He might be looking at a protégé. "Fortunately, my name is Ikkaku. I have a kanji for 'ichi' too, hah. Here I go!"

Ichigo dodges the first thrust to his chest, of all places, and he keeps a firm grip on Rukia as well. He tries to keep her out of Toushiro and that blond girl's reach by dragging her with him whenever he has to move. Man, okay, this is harder than he thought.

"Let me go, Ichigo."

"Damnit, cooperate will you?" And then a bag hits his head. His job is officially very difficult. He tilts sideways from the impact and panics when he sees the wooden sword miss his face. Good thing Rukia's short. That stab is nowhere near her head.

"Stop that, Madarama!" Rukia snaps at Ikkaku. Her wrist is still in his grip so she can't really go far.

"This is one step closer to kidnapping." Ikkaku's grin widens, his eyes narrowing at the same time. "Finally, finally. Something to do! Come on, kid, give me one more reason to hurt you."

"How am I kidnapping her when she's willing to go?" Ichigo yells and dodges that sword again that almost stabbed his throat. He ducks and pulls Rukia down as well. It might hit her instead. The blond to his left side moves and Ichigo backs a step, pushing Rukia further, to evade the blow to his temple. What the fuck, Zangetsu tells him to make sure Rukia gets home safe and sound because Sodeno isn't around and now he's fighting with her so-called friends? How is he supposed to make them believe he's on their side when he's not allowed to say… fuck, he already _did_ say he's a bodyguard. "Do I look like a kidnapper?!"

"If you don't let me go, you will be!" Rukia tries to pull away but he stubbornly clamps his large hand around her wrist. It might leave a mark and he loosens his hold, just a bit.

"Get on my back. It'll be faster," he says and ducks again, dragging Rukia with him as they move to the side and away from the freaky duo. Strangely enough, Toushiro hasn't moved.

"What is wr---" Rukia stops and shrieks when Ichigo lifts her up by the waist, carrying her like a sack under his arm. And then he uses Shunpo to get the hell out of there.

Bad move. That.

_This_ is kidnapping. Probably. He brings up a quick mental list of places to go and Zangetsu's come up top. But the man has a weird way of explaining things so Urahara might do better. He jumps off the sidewalk and lands on top of the low wall, then jumps up higher on to the next and over it. He'll try to lose his tail by passing through several lawns. He should be fast enough that people won't notice anything, unless their hearing's really sensitive.

He hears footsteps and senses all three keeping pace. He should have expected this. Really.

"Impressive, _Ichi_go, but not enough."

And Ichigo only has time to twist and roll his body to the ground when he hears the whiplash of something, wooden sword probably, swing over his head. He curls his body to cover Rukia's when they fall but she tries to get away again. The foot on his stomach makes him look at her and next thing he knows he's rolling the other way. She grunts when her kick only succeeds to yank her arm hard. He hasn't let go.

His chest would have been a better leverage for that kick, but she knows that spot is still weak. Because she still remembers, he knows he hasn't pissed her off that much yet. "Trust me," he breathes out after a wince. "We're going to Urahara's. He'll explain."

"But…"

"Let them follow."

"Fine."

They stand up at the same time as Ikkaku lands in front of them. The blond and Toushiro show up in the next second.

"Let go of her." Toushiro's scowl can almost rival Ichigo's, he has to admit.

"Let's play tag," is Rukia's answer. She's up on his back even before she's said the last word. "Go!"

And they're gone.

Ichigo smirks and wraps both arms around her calves to secure her in place.

"You have a _lot_ of explaining to do," she growls in his ear. That's the most menacing he's heard from her yet.

He looks ahead of him, careful not to trip or fall off the walls he's used to keep out of the human traffic along the sidewalk. "Later."

Sodeno can take his time. Ichigo seriously doesn't mind.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

Kisuke watches in amusement at Yoruichi's helpless expression and the little girl on her lap, crying a river, "I hate to say it, Yoruichi."

"Then don't," Yoruichi replies with a frown. She runs her long fingers on Soifon's short hair, humming softly to provide some comfort and ease the girl's tears.

Yoruichi can deny it all she wants, but the woman has a mother's instinct. Kisuke is careful to stay away from the two and sit in his chair with his work. He's allowed to look, but he won't be able to go near either of them until Yoruichi allows it. He props up his chin on one hand and ignores the papers in his other hand in favor of watching them.

Yoruichi was the first one to receive the threat. Few have been privy to it and Kisuke's glad that she went to him for help. He tried to trace the message's origin and when things failed on his part, she chose to take matters into her own hands. She couldn't work at her best when the entire world watched her every move so she chose to disappear. He told her once, that there will be repercussions.

And here Soifon has found her.

Soifon, a promising child from the Shihouin clan but isn't born in the main family. She has been by Yoruichi's side since Soifon's learned how to walk. The child simply adores Yoruichi as if she's a goddess and Yoruichi might as well have been the mother of Soifon all those years ago.

"You were here all along!"

Yoruichi laughs lightly, unlike her usual rambunctious laughter. This one is gentler, a woman holding something fragile. "Of course. Someone has to make sure you're safe."

"Please come back to us," Soifon sits up on her knees and grabs Yoruichi's arms. "Please. I don't have to be the Shihouin heir."

"But you'll be perfect," Yoruichi winks. "You've been trained by the best." And she points to herself with a waggle of her eyebrows. It succeeds to bring a smirk on Soifon's face but it doesn't last long. Soifon returns to the scowl she wore when she first arrived.

"No. You're the real Shihouin, Yoruichi-sama."

"You're a Shihouin, too, Soifon." Now Yoruichi's voice is stern. "Never forget that. It doesn't matter if you weren't born in the main family. Anyone from the clan is qualified to take over, and I chose the best. As soon as I've declared it, you've become part of the main line." She reaches both hands to cup Soifon's face to wipe the tear tracks from the wet cheeks. "You will make me proud."

"Is it because of him?" Soifon shoots a glare worthy of Yoruichi at Kisuke and he raises an eyebrow. They're so similar it's quite scary.

"You don't approve, Soifon?"

Soifon's scowl darkens to something nastier. She turns to Yoruichi, determined. "Why not Byakuya-sama? He's equal to your standing."

Both Kisuke and Yoruichi snort and then laugh. Maybe he should stop listening to them. He tries to imagine Yoruichi with Byakuya and he snorts again. Between the two of them, Byakuya is the prude. They'll never get to the bedroom if Yoruichi doesn't tie him up properly. The thought almost sends Kisuke in a fit of unstoppable laughter and he coughs to hide it.

Yoruichi turns to glare at him. "Stop thinking about it, pervert."

"Sorry," he waves his fan, still grinning.

A crash somewhere at the back of the house stops all activity in Kisuke's library. He frowns and stands, picking up his cane from the couch. He places a hand on Yoruichi's shoulder to keep her from moving, "I'll go see what's going on."

She brushes his hand off and stands up, ignoring him. Soifon does the same and smirks at Kisuke as she passes. Huh, seems like he has competition now and he shakes his head, once again amused.

What he sees when he arrives at the scene renders him speechless. Ichigo somehow forgot where the front door is and probably vaulted from the neighboring house from the other street to get here. Except, the back of his plot is a warehouse office.

For Karakura's Divison of Special Forces.

The noise he's heard from upstairs must've been Ichigo crashing down from the skylight and into several desks and file cabinets; and the collective sound of swords being drawn, and guns releasing safety locks. All of which are now aimed at the poor boy. Several blades are too near Ichigo's neck, his hands high up in surrender, and surprise.

Rukia peers out from above Ichigo's head and waves a hand at Kisuke, "Hello." She hops off Ichigo's back but before she can move forward, Ichigo's grabbed her.

"It's alright," Kisuke raises his voice. "The boy's a guest."

"What the hell is going on here?" comes a bellow and a stomp from the hall connecting to his house. Kenpachi shows up a few seconds later still in his gi, a katana in one hand. He must've been with the trainees at the dojo. Kenpachi raises his eyebrows at the mess.

Three other figures block out the late noon sun from the roof and jump down. When they straighten up, two of them immediately stand at attention and salute, "General!"

Kenpachi flicks his hand up to salute in return and continues to glare down at the people in the office. "So? What the hell happened?"

"Knew the skylight was a bad idea," Yoruichi mutters under her breath, which Kisuke hears nonetheless. The skylight was his idea.

"He tried to kidnap Rukia-sama," Ikkaku announces from the back and points his wooden sword at Ichigo. At that announcement, the weapons that are already pointed at the ground lift back up.

"Hey! I didn't!" Ichigo yells, indignant. Kisuke gives him a pointed look then glances down at the tight grip the boy has on Rukia's wrist.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

What a mess.

What a huge mess.

Toushiro sighs. Again. Nothing ever goes right. Not a single plan has gone off without a hitch. And this recent one of Byakuya's has certainly met its end today.

"A brief would have been nice," he tells Kenpachi, fingers tapping on his crossed arms. "Why weren't we even informed of this?"

Everyone has gathered inside the tea room while the SF staff tried to put the office back together. They will have to fix the roof by themselves for today until Urahara can get supplies and work on it with Tsukabishi.

"It was a short notice. There wasn't enough time to send news out to proper channels. Besides, the lesser people know, the better."

"_We_ have to be included in something like this," Toushiro insists, irate. "If Madarama somehow managed to kill Kurosaki, that's friendly fire under my command. An unforgivable mistake!"

"That sounds like I failed," Madarama mutters under his breath and glares at Kurosaki who sits next to him. "It's not over yet. We're going to have a rematch."

"Oh? You didn't land a scratch at all, Ikkaku?" Kenpachi turns to look Kurosaki also in assessment and the boy swallows.

"Brief us on what's going on so we aren't running around blind." Toushiro feels his teeth grind in frustration as he looks at Soifon, who sits next to Yoruichi and seems to be lost in thought. He'll forgive it this once, knowing how much she must miss Yoruichi but Soifon better get back to her senses after today. Rukia is enough to handle as it is. Two of them making hasty decisions can become a serious liability.

He looks around the room, counting heads and memorizing who's who. Kenpachi, Hirako, Urahara, Yoruichi, Soifon, Suzumebachi, Rukia, Kurosaki, Madarama, Ayasegawa, Matsumoto and him. His eyes zero on Hirako, the only one out of place other than Kurosaki. "Why are you here?"

Hirako's wide lips stretch to a cheeky grin. "Captain of the Vizard Private Investigations, so yes, I should be here. I need all the details for work."

"Yeah, about that," Kurosaki interrupts with a wave of his hand. "I didn't know you work for them, too!"

"Oh, I don't work for the empire," Hirako tips his hat forward. "We're a private corporation. We work for ourselves. It just so happens keeping the empire intact is necessary for our business to continue. Isn't that right, boss?" He turns to Urahara in particular and Kurosaki's knowledge of that matter is loud enough. People next to him wince.

"It's a new business I set up last year." Urahara sits up straighter and fans himself like a proud owner. "I do need to have some income, you know. That warehouse you broke is not cheap or free. They actually pay rent. Now I wonder who to charge for the damages."

"Hey wait a minute. I didn't even know it's there!"

"Can we get back to the point?" Toushiro massages the bridge of his nose. "General Kenpachi. Please."

"Egh, I hate this part of the job," Kenpachi mutters under his breath. "Two shipments came in last December for the military R and D but during Mayuri's inventory recount, only one's there. The second carrier didn't sink and all the logs said it arrived on time."

Soifon's eyes finally sharpen after hearing the issue. "How can all the freights be smuggled out? We have a dedicated port for military supplies."

"We still don't know the exact time the cargoes were stolen. Mayuri can't guarantee that the freights got in the warehouse for the first count, either. Inventory's done at the end of the day, so if the one in charge doesn't go all the way back, he wouldn't notice that there are mirrors instead of real freights."

"So we're looking at the period between the second carrier's arrival to Mayuri's recount?" Toushiro mentally counts the days and they add up to almost three weeks. That's a lot of time.

Kenpachi nods, crossing his arms and ducking his head down to his chin. The expression on his face is a rare sight of serious contemplation. "Military issued weaponry and that second ship contains the armory dedicated for the SF. Tokyo's SF will be doing the necessary paperwork but the divisions all over the country are already doing sweeps in our military bases to see if anything else is missing. Byakuya sent Hyourinmaru and Sodeno Shirayuki to go under and see if they can find anything."

"It sounds like an inside job," Rukia comments, hands clasped together tightly.

"There's no doubt about that now," Kenpachi tells her. "It's more important we find the weapons at the moment. I'd like to get my hands on the people involved, personally."

"And him? Byakuya's wild card?" Toushiro points at Kurosaki. He isn't happy of the choice at all. "He's just a boy."

"The _name_ is Kurosaki Ichigo." Kurosaki glares at Toushiro for emphasis, which does nothing to make Toushiro feel guilty. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Because it's true," Rukia sighs at him. "You _are_ just a boy."

"Weapons are missing. That's firepower floating out there and for all we know, being distributed for cash or worse, for free." Urahara takes over and Kenpachi sends him a grateful nod. The veteran soldier is known for his lack of love for long discussions. "And three targets that can tip the balance out of our hands. We can't stop wild bullets so it becomes first priority that we know what happened to the cargo. But we can't neglect the three of you," Urahara gives each heir a significant look, "that's where Ichigo comes in."

"That doesn't make sense at all." Toushiro's brows meet as he tries to piece things together in his mind. "Kurosaki can't possibly be the replacement for Hyourinmaru and Sodeno Shirayuki."

"Of course not." Urahara turns to Matsumoto, "Haineko will arrive tonight. She will stand in for Hyourinmaru in guarding Toushiro-san. Ichigo will guard Rukia-san."

Toushiro crosses his arms, dissatisfaction evident in the stiffness of his form. "Kurosaki is _nowhere _close enough to Sodeno Shirayuki's level."

And proof of that are the rising hackles of the Kurosaki kid. He stands up and points a finger at Toushiro, "Don't insult me. I'm as qualified as everyone here in the room."

Rukia has to drag him back to his chair by the shirt.

"As far as everyone knows, Kurosaki Ichigo is someone Kuchiki Rukia used to hang around with. They've been seen together before so it will not be strange to see him around her," Urahara finishes with a smile.

"It will be obvious if we meet up with him after school as if we're delivering Kuchiki to him before going on our own." Toushiro does not see the advantage in that. Rukia will be a walking bait with no backup if she's with this rookie.

Urahara nods twice, humming his assent, "Ichigo-kun can pretend to be her boyfriend. It'll make sense for him to stand around outside her school and pick her up. And I believe all of you have caused enough ruckus on the streets earlier to make people think that way."

Kurosaki's face reddens.

Rukia sighs. "There's no need for that. It's a short walk from the point where Hitsugaya, Soifon and I usually split up after school to go home. I don't think anything will happen to me between that street corner and my house."

"It's a matter of precaution, Rukia-san," Urahara insists. "Besides, I don't see any problem with Ichigo-kun playing the part of your boyfriend. It'll explain why he hangs around so much."

"I can't have that rumor circulate, Urahara-san."

Toushiro's frowns at her tone. The boyfriend idea makes enough sense to him although he still doesn't agree that Kurosaki will be good enough to temporarily replace Sodeno Shirayuki. "You two can have a public break up anytime once Sodeno Shirayuki returns."

"Stop talking like I'm not here!" Kurosaki slams a fist on his thigh but everyone only gives him a brief look of annoyance before turning back to Rukia.

"Tomorrow night at the celebration my engagement with Domyouji Tsukasa will be announced."

It's rare to see Soifon so surprised. "You _have_ to be kidding me."

The surprise has merit. Toushiro can't comprehend how things have reached that point. It's pre-arranged, that much is obvious. "Doesn't Byakuya-sama know what's happening in Eitoku?"

"Wait a damn second," Kurosaki butts in once more and he turns to Rukia. "That Domyouji Tsukasa who tried to hit you? You're going to marry THAT guy? Are you dumb or what? How the hell did he even _propose_? And why did you say _yes_?! Are you even old enough to marry? You _are_ dumb. Did he get you pregnant? _Goddamned motherfucking son of a bitch_." He finally stops for a breather and stands up while Rukia's face is now flushed in anger.

Meanwhile, everyone is stunned by that outburst. Kurosaki has somehow answered all his questions by himself, and with the worst case scenario.

Rukia also stands up and inhales deep. Toushiro inwardly braces for a loud and brutal retaliation from her.

And he is surprised when she says nothing to Kurosaki. She turns to Urahara in that last second, "I don't need a bodyguard. I am _Master_ Youko. I _outrank_ all of you if I choose to." She dares everyone to say otherwise as she stands there, waiting. She is only greeted by silence.

What she said is true. Perhaps, the only people who can still argue with her in rank are Toushiro and Soifon. Even then, neither he nor Soifon can order her down until they're seated if Rukia uses the law to argue her point. They can't use the law against her, because she can throw it back at them.

"Now that that is clear, I will go home because it's getting late." She casts a withering glare at Kurosaki as she turns to leave, "By _myself_."

And she walks out.

"Good going there, Ichigo." Hirako whistles.

Madarama, Ayasegawa and Matsumoto all look to Kenpachi, awaiting orders. In the absence of their Commander, who is in Tokyo, General Kenpachi has mandate over the Special Forces. They're still part of the military, albeit in a specialized division with enough liberties under a Shihouin Commander. "Hmm. Rookie's gone," he notes.

Toushiro looks at the two empty chairs and realizes he didn't even notice that Kurosaki left.

"Kid has promise from what I've seen so far. He's only been training for a few months." Kenpachi nods to himself. "Nothing of the sort that the SF had gone through under Shihouin. And that can come later. I want to fight him now, but I guess I have to wait until he's a bit older."

And coming from Kenpachi who never passes for a good fight, Toushiro is curious how good that Kurosaki is.

"For now, I wouldn't underestimate his resolve to protect our Rukia-san." Urahara comments, hiding an obvious smile behind his paper fan.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

Ichigo runs out of the front door and searches the street for Rukia. She's nowhere and he curses under his breath, wondering if she's using Shunpo to get away as fast as possible.

"Rukia, wait up!" he yells loud enough to disturb the neighbors. He's still not sure whether to turn left or right.

"Will you ever stop yelling at people?"

Ichigo looks up and sees Rukia sitting on the wall. "You're here?"

"You can't even make up your mind between left and right." She hops down effortlessly and stares at him with unblinking eyes until he looks away. She picks left and starts walking.

Ichigo frowns at her back and follows. "It's not like I know which side you took."

"It doesn't matter what I pick. You already know where my house is and you know where _your_ house is," she glances at him with that permanent frown on her face. She once asked about _his_ permanent frown and now she's doing the same thing. She's done nothing but frown and scowl in varying degrees of displeasure all night.

"Yes, but I'm _supposed_ to bring _you_ home. Get it? That means me, with you and to your house."

"Didn't you hear what I said in there? I outrank _all of you_." She stops walking and crosses her arms across her chest. "That includes you."

"We're not going to argue about this again." He mirrors her, scowl and crossed arms. "Besides, why did you wait for me?"

Here she sighs and looks down on the ground, a habit when she's trying to sort things out. "You'd either be running all over the place or standing there with a stupid look. Then your father will call, looking for you. Then I'll have to go out and find you."

"How'd he even get your number?" He's always wondered about that.

"He asked," she says with a tired smile. "You'd be amazed at what a simple request can do, Ichigo." She starts walking again but this time she waits for him until they're side by side.

Something about what she said earlier rears its ugly head in the back of Ichigo's mind and he stops. "Rukia. You said you're a Master."

"I am," she replies but she keeps walking. "Does it bother you?"

"Rukia, wait." She stops and faces him. Usually, he can read her like an open book regardless of how much she's faking it. Now, there's nothing there. "It does bother me."

Her brows meet, and then she smiles. "I'd have smacked you if you said it didn't."

He takes a step forward, then another and another until they're once again side by side. And they walk. "But Sodeno's still alive."

"Yes. I'm still his protégé." She looks up at the sky and he looks at her, wondering what she sees and what she's thinking of. "Ichigo, does your family know what you've done?"

"No. I don't want them involved," he sighs. Although he wonders how long before they start asking questions. His father knows he's abandoned his Kendo classes but didn't ask. So he doesn't bother to say stuff. It's not like they talk much about personal issues, although his father _is_ a nosy guy.

"They might, someday. And I'm…"

"Shush. Shut up." Ichigo closes his eyes and shoves his hands in his pockets. He can afford not to look at where he's going. He can sense her beside him, and he'll know if he's about to fall over or hit a pole. "I can protect them if it comes to that."

She snorts. "I was going to say that I'm going to protect them."

"Fine, we can do that."

It almost feels like old times.

There are a lot of things that stir in the further recesses of his mind that he's forcibly ignoring for now. There will be time enough for that later on. He opens his eyes and looks up at the clear night sky. The winter chill still lingers in the air but Ichigo can feel spring just around the corner. Snow around Karakura already stopped falling and it's only a few more days before everything else around them melts.

"Hey, you never answered my question earlier."

"What was that?"

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

Rukia hums in thought, tilting her head sideways and tapping her chin. "I wanted to be a gymnast and compete in the Olympics."

"Can you?"

"Nah. You?"

Ichigo grins, looking up at the moon overhead. "I wanted to be an astronaut." He lifts his arm up, palm wide open to cover the moon with his large hand. He closes one eye as he curls his fingers around the white disc.

"You still can, you know."

"Nah."

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

_To be continued..._


	36. Chapter 35: Butterfly

**Note: **No, I haven't forgotten. I just had a difficult time writing this chapter since I was torn between two angles: Rukia as a real Kuchiki or Rukia as an adopted Kuchiki. I had two separate backstories for whichever one I'll end up choosing but since I'm not a fan of too much angst, I took creative liberty in this AU. There were a _lot _of scenes that got scraped in this chapter. Some cute, some funny but in the end, unnecessary to move the story and the scenes reeked of filler episodes lol so they got thrown.

Please review and tell me the good and the bad and the ugly~ :D Thanks for reading.

* * *

**to J'aime Manga**: You're right that Rukia's chosen to carry on with her responsibilities. It's true that she wouldn't have had a choice in the long run, anyway, but her decision to stay is a struggle for balance that she can't put on anyone else's shoulder that she's willing to put up with. She's still nowhere near that point of calm and I've been tempted more than once to write in her POV lol but I still refuse to.

**to gadez**: Thank you for seeing all the parallels and symbolisms I shove in once in a while XD I try to refrain from too much layering becuase I worry that I'm going to lose the readers somewhere in between. I'm glad that things are still clear, thus far.

**to PureIntentions**: Ichigo doesn't know it, but he's already working for them ;p lol although I implied it in this chapter.

**to Star Garden and JointVW**: I still haven't replied to either of you and I'm sorry. The week's been busy and I pushed it to the side (and kept pushing it aside D: ). But I'll get to it, eventually.

* * *

[][][][][]

* * *

**Chapter 35: Butterfly **

Tsukushi lets out a long and tired groan as she stretches her arms above her head. She's been up all night working the shift and it's not doing well to her body. She worries what'll happen should her health finally give up. Sighing, she forces her mind to think of better things.

Rukia's birthday is today. It's hard to find a nice gift for someone who probably has everything already. Tsukasa loved the cookies, though. So something she made is likely to be more appreciated than if she breaks her bones gathering up enough money in such a short time just to buy something Rukia probably has already. Unfortunately, she can't think of anything to make either. Another sigh escapes her lips as she drags her feet home.

A rumble from her stomach reminds her she's not eaten anything for dinner. She checks her wallet to see if she has enough and debates whether she can afford to treat herself something to eat. She doesn't have the time to prepare food when she gets home. As much as possible, she just wants to collapse the moment she sees her beddings.

Just this once.

She enters the first twenty-four hour convenience store she sees and beelines towards the instant meals. They're cheap enough and will do to bridge the hunger between now and a proper breakfast with her brother. She takes her time to choose a flavor, more awake now than she was earlier. She picks up the cup noodle and turns to head for the counter when something catches her eye. There, amidst the colorful collection of charms and key-chains, is a pearly white charm shaped like a rabbit's head.

Her hand reaches out for it and is suddenly reminded of Rukia. The girl is so light-footed and agile that there's an actual bounce to her steps when she walks. It doesn't seem like Rukia's conscious of her own movement when she does that. Not to mention the more violent she gets, the lesser her feet stay on the ground. Tsukushi laughs quietly and picks up the simple charm, tiny bells clink a rhythm as she does so. It's not much, but her experiences with Tsukasa have been insightful. The simplest and most common things are the ones people of their standing have likely never seen.

Tsukushi never received an invitation from Rukia to attend tonight's celebration. Despite that, Tsukushi doesn't feel slighted. If it's anything like Tsukasa's birthday, she prefers to be elsewhere more relaxing or productive. Like work. And it's possible that Rukia has no control over who are invited. She's the celebrant and it seems she's the last to know that there's an actual celebration, judging from what she's said the other day.

She quickly pays for everything and heats her instant ramen up in the available microwave. It doesn't take long before she's back on the streets, slurping her instant ramen cup as she walks home.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

Tsukasa flips open his phone and checks the time once more. He's been here since eleven. It's almost two and she's still nowhere. He closes his eyes and leans against the wall, fighting off sleep.

A pat on his head jolts him awake and he stands up, ready to break the wrist of whoever dared to touch him in his sleep. His fogged mind clears in a few seconds when he recognizes Tsukushi's amused face. "What took you so long?"

"Huh. I didn't know we were supposed to meet." She shakes her head and pushes him aside so she can have access to the door. "What are you doing here, anyway? It's really late."

"Exactly and you just got home?" Tsukasa frowns and observes how she struggles to get the key inside properly. He grabs it and does it himself. "Does your work always last this long?"

"No. I move shifts," she sighs and goes inside, after yanking her keys back from Tsukasa. "It really depends on where I'm needed and my timetable moves according to that."

"You can't keep doing this." Tsukasa's fist clenches. He doesn't know how long she's been working like this. They went to Hokkaido just after the party and his friends said the shitstorm his mother created started while they were in Hokkaido.

She sighs again. "It's something I have to do. I'm strong, don't worry. Now go home and get some sleep. You don't look well."

"It's okay. This won't last," he tells her, grabbing hold of her arms. "Things will get better. I promise that."

"Don't make promises, Tsukasa." She shakes her head and forces his grip to loosen.

"No," Tsukasa shakes his head. "This time, I can actually do something. It's just…" His words fail him as he struggles to explain things. He drops his hands on his sides. "Let's go out for lunch later. How's that?"

Tsukushi blinks at him, surprised. "What were you about to say?"

"It's nothing. Let's just go out for lunch. Bet you haven't eaten like a normal person so I'll treat you." He shoves his hands inside his pockets and raises both eyebrows up at her. "I don't accept no for an answer. Just saying it now so you don't waste any more time."

She snorts and then laughs. "Fine. Now I'd like to get some sleep. I'm really tired."

He can't stop the grin from his face. This has to be the first time she's agreed without an argument. He still has time. He just needs to convince Rukia to see it his way. "Oh, hey, hold it." He fishes out a phone from his other pocket and gives it to her. "Here, take it. Don't worry about the monthly bill."

"I can't accept this, Tsukasa." Her lips curve into a stubborn frown that he's so used to seeing so he turns his face away.

"You need a phone so I can call you. I don't care whose numbers you want to put in there as long as you pick up if it's me." He closes his eyes and starts walking towards his car. "If you try to give that back to me, I will just throw it. Good night."

He hears her whisper of gratitude and smiles to himself. But, he sobers up immediately as he thinks of what today is and what's set to happen.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

"You know, I don't get it." Ichigo snorts and passes the washed plate to Rukia, who then wipes it with a dry cloth. "You're going to be _here_ all day, and then I'm not invited in _your_ birthday party. What? Am I the only one who thinks that doesn't make sense? What kind of bo…"

She elbows him hard and he loses his breath in a grunt. All in a single pass while she wipes the plate in her hands. She tilts her head to the right, in the direction of his sisters who are still in the process of cleaning up the dining table.

"But you _know_ what I mean."

"You can't hover over me. It's already annoying enough as it is without including _you_," here, she gives Ichigo a pointed look that puts him in that cage with the tag 'bodyguard'. She carefully places the dry plate on the stack next to her and wipes her hands. "It also blows your cover to be so overprotective. _Friends_ don't hover like they're waiting for an attack."

"All the more that I should be in that damned party."

She sighs and lifts the stack of plates off the counter. Ichigo takes it from her before the weight of it cause an accident. He sorts them in their proper places in the cupboard himself.

"I've been allowed to 'hang out' with you when everyone else is busy. It's the only reason why I was dropped off here today and you can drop me off at my house later or I can call for someone to pick me up before the event."

Ichigo doesn't look at her and meticulously sorts out saucers, glasses and utensils in each drawer and rack. He says nothing. He's not in the guest list because he's not an important enough person in high society. And he's not the real bodyguard, either. Not on the papers anyway so there's no required attendance for one Kurosaki Ichigo.

The silence rests uncomfortably between them. In the distance, he hears his sisters talking about school as they wrap up what little mess there are left on the table. The running water tells him they've done cleaning. Suzu goes as far as to tell Rukia it's been a pleasant surprise to have her for lunch once more before leaving.

"Anyway, what's there to do around here?" she asks lightly and when he turns around to look at her, she's sitting on the counter and wagging her feet like a little girl. "Do you want to spar?"

"No."

She looks taken aback, and offended as if he's just slapped her. Her brows meet and her lips curl in an unhappy snarl. He's momentarily confused as to what he's done wrong until she says, "I am a capable sparring partner, Ichigo."

"I _know_ that." And he does. He's seen her, fought with her and he doesn't wish to fight against her for any reason, even in a spar. He knows his own temper and limits. Most of all, he doesn't like losing and he might end up hurting her just to put the advantage in his hands. "There's no space around here to spar in the first place. Besides, it's your day off so we might as well do something else that has nothing to do with a katana."

She scowls at him and he waits. When her stiff shoulders relax, he also breathes a little easier. "Is there a carnival again?"

"It only happens once a year." He shakes his head and leans against the counter she's on. "Sometimes I go out with Keigo and Mizuiro when they plan to watch a movie. It's usually just Keigo trying to drag us wherever he wants."

"Did I keep you from going out today? I know it's short notice. Ukitake-sensei said he has an errand today and the dojo is off limits to me unless someone else is with me." She hops off the counter and straightens her dress. "They didn't want me at the manor either when people are going back and forth from the restaurant to prepare. Nii-sama's worried that someone will manage to slip through the parade of people."

"Your brother thinks you're _five_. If you think I'm overprotective, what do you call him? Paranoid." Ichigo snorts. "I'm a big brother, too. You don't see me trying to strangle my two sisters. And no, I don't mind. I was just at Zangetsu's helping the shop when you showed up. Let's go patrol instead."

He pushes away from the counter and starts to head out to the backdoor. When he feels she's not behind him, he turns to ask why and stops short when he sees the grin on her face.

"Didn't think I'd see the day where you'll be the one to suggest it," she says as she walks past him. She picks up the sword bag from behind the door and heads out.

"Don't people wonder when you walk around carrying that?"

She adjusts the buckle and length of the strap so it doesn't need to be on her back. She stops fiddling with it when it's now dangling just under her left arm like a duffel bag might. "That's why the bags are usually decorative." She pats the blue silk and linen fabric with white and gold embroidery. "People just assume it's a gift, or a souvenir. Few will think it's a deadly weapon when packed like this."

He ponders about bringing his. The black katana is longer than Rukia's and he doesn't have a bag for it yet.

"There's no need to bring yours." She waves her hand in front of his face and he blinks, refocusing his eyes on her. "Do you honestly believe I can't protect myself?"

Based from experience, he shouldn't really answer that. And so he doesn't. They leave the house after he yells at his family that they're going out. He also shuts the door before his father can yell anything embarrassing all the way from the clinic.

They walk silently for a while and he's not sure where they're going. Probably at the café or maybe at the ramen house, he's not sure. He only knew of two bases, but according to Shinji there are more scattered throughout the city.

Hm.

He takes a mental note to check the board thorougly when he next sees it. He's never bothered before but the board might be their means of communication and advertisement for that Vizard PI they run. He now remembers that rabbit post it looking for a bokken, and next thing he knows Sodeno's barged in Ichigo's room. Then again, Sodeno might've seen it during that duel with Renji.

Ichigo glances down at Rukia. She's so hard to guess, and everyone else around her. The moment he believes he's finally grasped the world to keep from tilting over, something just comes up and doesn't just tilt his world. His world turns inside out.

"Nii-sama lost me when I was four," Rukia says suddenly and his mental rant comes to an abrupt halt to backtrack.

"What?"

Rukia clasps both hands behind her back as she walks, eyes set forward but looking into the past. "Nee-sama died on that year and I remember nii-sama telling me to stay outside while he goes in the ICU. Children aren't really allowed inside and I was very young. There were so many people running around the ER and eventually, I ended up lost when I tried to stay out of people's way and followed others to a bigger space."

_She was four_.

Those three words echo continuously in Ichigo's mind.

"He found me when I was six."

Ichigo stops walking and Rukia's hand reaches out to take his arm, forcing him to walk with her. This new information adds up to something nasty in Ichigo's mind and a sound makes him realize that he's grinding his teeth. She only lets go when he's calmed down enough to listen more.

"I look like her. When nii-sama looks at me, I feel that he's staring death in the face," she finishes in a subdued tone.

They've stopped walking. "I just don't want you to continue to hate nii-sama. I understand why he wants me where he can see me, but his work keeps him busy."

"So keeping you watched at all times is the next best thing," Ichigo finishes that train of thought out loud. He doesn't change his mind, however. Byakuya is still an asshole. How can anyone lose their own little sister in an ER, of all places, the busiest nook in the hospital with too emotional people in it.

"He has his reasons. And in a way, it lets me know that he cares so I don't mind half as much." A small smile tugs at her lips but it never reaches into full bloom, a heavier weight keeping it down. He's curious, but he doesn't wish to pry. He'll wait until she's ready to let go.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

"Geh, that movie sucked. The first one was so much better. What were they thinking!?" Keigo waves a fist at the cinema house they just left. "To think I was so excited to see it."

Mizuiro shakes his head and stops by a stall to buy some snacks. "Aren't you glad Ichigo cancelled? He would've strangled you for wasting his money."

"Why'd he cancel anyway? We even got Ishida to go along and you know that's rare." Tatsuki turns to Ishida and raises a hand, "No offense."

"Understandable," Ishida returns nonchalantly. "I wasn't planning to go until Asano-san mentioned which movie it was. The first movie won the Oscars for Best Costume Design and I was curious to see the sequel and get ideas for myself."

He is answered with silence.

"Ishida-kun helps us with our projects in the club. He's really good at what he does," Orihime states in an attempt to prevent anyone from making a comment that might hurt Ishida. Keigo certainly looks like he has something to say about it and only held his tongue due to the glare Tatsuki has set on him.

"Thank you, Inoue-san." Ishida tips his head forward and she smiles brightly.

Tatsuki sighs, glad when everyone starts to move again. This is all Keigo's idea. He can be real persistent when he wants to and even managed to get Ichigo to agree. It's because Ichigo actually agreed that Tatsuki dragged herself out of the house for the weekend. She needs to apologize to him, even though he might not understand unless she exposes everything. And she's not too sure about herself, and the strength of their friendship lately, to completely confess.

"That dog," Keigo suddenly exclaims. "He's on a date! He should've just brought her along. Damn Kurosaki, hogging a girl all to himself without even telling me." He jogs ahead of their group waving his hands, and screaming "Rukia-chan, how have you been?"

The girl in the distance looks up after she's given the meatballs on a stick to a little boy with light brown hair holding her hand. Rukia waves also and returns the greeting just as enthusiastically, "Hello, Asano-kun."

The pleasant smile on her face doesn't falter when their group manages to catch up.

"Are you finally dating?" asks Mizuiro, curiosity in his tone and a gleam in his eyes.

Ichigo is immediately irritated. "What the hell are you on about now?"

"We're on patrol," Rukia easily states, her voice going well above Ichigo's rising tone. She lifts a tiny hand up and gestures with her free hand, "This is Shibata. His mom needs to finish her groceries so she left him with me to watch. I was on my way back to meet up with her."

The kid looks up and up and up and then let's go of Rukia's hand, "Mister Sado!"

"Hello."

Tatsuki turns to Chad who has stepped forward and picked up the little boy. Shibata climbs on Chad's shoulders and rests his chin on the unruly hair. "You two know each other?"

Chad nods and he looks at Rukia. She also nods then looks at the boy who is now much taller than her. "Are you okay up there?"

"Of course. It's Mister Sado." Shibata giggles and looks down at Chad. "I didn't find my mother or father, but I have new ones who promised to take me to my family when I am old enough to understand. They promised."

"I will go, too."

Shibata nods even though Chad won't be able to see him. He lifts his chin up and starts to eat.

Keigo and Mizuiro smoothly move on each side of Ichigo as they badger him with all the information from the movie he missed. Rukia, after she's greeted everyone a polite hello, walks side by side with Chad leading their parade. Occasionally, she will look up and speak with the little boy but for most of the time she's silent.

At some point, even Ishida's managed to walk ahead of everyone else and is beside Rukia. They seem to be talking but Tatsuki's too far at the back to hear. Keigo, Mizuiro and Ichigo arguing are of no help.

Beside Tatsuki, Orihime is also silent. When she turns to check her friend, she's surprised to see the worried eyes of Orihime directed at her. "Are you okay, Tatsuki-chan?"

Tatsuki raises her eyebrows. "Shouldn't I be the one asking that?"

"There's nothing to worry about me, Tatsuki-chan. I'm actually a bit happy." Orihime punctuates that with an honest smile and a tilt of her head, her eyes sliding in the direction of a loud Ichigo vehemently arguing his point about what a good movie is.

Ichigo. Acting like his usual self, among friends and not the boy they've seen of late who's always been occupied with his mind elsewhere. In front of all of them is the one girl whom Tatsuki vented her anger on but it seems that Ichigo knows nothing about the encounter. Rukia doesn't even bother to fight for Ichigo's attention when Keigo and Mizuiro moved in. But her silent presence brings back memories of the first few months in school, during lunch break where everyone is lively and carefree and Ichigo is just Ichigo with his friends. All the girl's ever done is _be_ _there_.

Tatsuki watches Ichigo's back, quiet in her contemplation.

"Ichigo."

"Yeah?" Ichigo turns his head so he can look at Tatsuki. Keigo does, too, and for once Tatsuki can't read Keigo's face.

Tatsuki stops walking and she feels Orihime do the same. She doesn't look at her best friend, however. Instead, she keeps her eyes on Ichigo and then at the ground as she bows low, "I'm sorry."

By now, everyone's also halted their steps. She doesn't need to look up to know that Ichigo has a confused scowl on his face. "What for?"

"Come, Shibata. Time to go find your mom," Rukia's soft voice reaches Tatsuki's ears. "I'll go on ahead, Ichigo."

"Hey, wait a minute…"

"Nah, Chad will go with me. I'm sure Shibata wants to introduce his mom. Right, Shibata?"

"I'll go with them, Kurosaki."

"You know what, we'll all go! Wait for me, Ishida." Keigo's shoes leave Tatsuki's line of sight and she assumes Mizuiro went along with the rest of the group.

"Please don't be too angry, Kurosaki-kun." With that parting shot, Tatsuki knows that even Orihime has left to give Tatsuki all the time and space she needs to resolve this. She is silently grateful to all of them, even Rukia.

"Okay, something must be up. I'm not that dense," Ichigo mutters to himself. "What's this about, Tatsuki?"

Tatsuki's hands clench as tight as she shuts her eyes. The blackness of her vision a literal reminder of what she's seen in the past: absolutely nothing. She takes a deep breath and lifts her torso up, and opens her eyes. Ichigo's expression has remained neutral. He must've finally remembered the last argument they've had days or perhaps weeks ago. It feels longer.

"I don't know where to start," Tatsuki mutters under her breath, feeling the pressure of his gaze. The way Ichigo's expression tightened and his entire posture stiffen as if bracing for war threaten to pound her resolve into nothing. He's already expecting the worst, without even a slight hint of what she's about to say. The strain in their friendship has escalated this far, festering in the silence she herself has brought upon since she's tagged Rukia as the enemy.

"Well, I might as well make it short. I confronted Rukia-san…" Tatsuki's eyes stray down to Ichigo's chin, "and told her off, to stay away from you."

Ichigo doesn't move and doesn't breathe a word out either. Tatsuki forces herself to look up, to see if his forgiveness is this easily attainable and she begins to hope that perhaps she's the only one who's thought the worst over this matter. She swallows the lump that has formed in her throat as soon as she's met his cold eyes. He's waiting.

It's almost like that time when they were younger, when he's given enough reason for people to be afraid of him. A wrong word thrown his way means bruises and blood. And the only reason she's managed to stay by his side is because she's known him before the smile left his face. He's trusted her enough to watch his back.

"I…" Tatsuki falters and looks down again, her eyes as heavy as her heart. She takes another deep breath to calm the rambling thoughts in her mind before continuing. "People were hurting, and I felt useless. You have to admit, you've ignored your friends because of _her_," Tatsuki looks up just as she finishes, bitter and angry at herself and at Ichigo.

"What did _she_ do to _any of you_?"

Tatsuki flinches more from the hardened glare than the implied accusation of her misdirected anger. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Let me hear it." Again, Ichigo's face closes down. A glimpse of anger bled out from his features earlier, which is easier to deal with than this calmness.

"She took you away." Now that Tatsuki has said it out loud, she feels rather childish. Ichigo's right here. He's always been here. He goes to school with them, talks to them, eats lunch with and even walks home _with_ _them_ until they reach the street where he must turn and go to that shop. She can say more, about Orihime in particular and it might actually guilt trip Ichigo into seeing the quiet girl for once. If she does that, it might be _Orihime_ who may be angry next.

Tatsuki finds the will to hold her tongue.

A long drawn out sigh escapes Ichigo's lips and his defensive stance finally relaxes, bringing down his crossed arms to his sides. "I'm still here, Tatsuki."

_But for how long?_

"Yeah, I know," Tatsuki nods with a weary smile on her face. "It's why I'm apologizing."

"Let's catch up with the others." Ichigo shoves his hands in his pockets and starts walking. Tatsuki sprints the small distance so they can walk side by side.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

Unbelievable.

Unfuckingbelievable.

Tsukasa walks after Tsukushi as they trek all over the shopping district for new food stalls, and their free-tastes. So far, they've gone through five and received a bite-sized food of varying strangeness. He can barely remember what the last one's name is. He didn't know people can actually go on a date penniless.

"I'll pay you when I get some money," he says as he accepts yet another freebie from yet another food stall.

"Don't worry about it. I just got paid last night so consider it my treat." She plops the small meatball into her mouth and swallows.

"I still can't believe that old hag will do this to me." He stares at the weird roll of meat in a tiny paper cup and shrugs. He copies her and takes a big swallow. "It actually tastes good." He looks up at the name of the food stall and notes it down for future reference.

"It doesn't need to be expensive to taste good, you know. You enjoyed what we ate so far." She pokes his arm. "Admit it."

"Yeah, yeah. But today was supposed to be a date and I haven't paid a single thing," he grouses and finishes with a scowl. "And I can't believe they'd cut my credit cards like that. It's a black card for fuck's sake. They didn't even acknowledge me when I said I'm Domyouji Tsukasa."

"Apparently a lot of people pretend to be you to get things for free." She pats his arm to try and calm him down.

Tsukushi has had to pay everything off with coins from her purse. Her entire pay must've gone to what trash they ate in that expensive restaurant. Brilliant plan on his part to not bring a tiny amount of cash, he mentally berates. He should have known his bitch of a mother isn't above cutting everything despite what they've already agreed on.

The waiters and manager already came out to placate Tsukasa earlier, but nothing he said swayed the decision of the staff about the charge. He might've broken the table and plates in his fit but Tsukushi might end up paying more. And she probably used up every single cent she has.

He continues to mutter, "Ruined our date."

In a rare show of affection, she slips an arm around his which makes him smile. She's done her best to cheer him up today and his foul mood isn't helping. "So this is how common people spend their day, huh?"

She snorts and shoves him with her shoulder. "Not everything has to cost an arm and a leg. It makes everything we buy mean so much more, because we have so little."

"I guess. Where else do you want to go? That's also free." He pokes her temple with an index finger and laughs when she elbows him.

She closes her eyes and he watches her, memorizing her face and her easy grin. "I like going to the park, especially during spring time. The Karakura Park's pretty big so nearer the center, you can barely hear the cars. You can even forget you're in a city."

"I've never been to the park. Where is it?"

Her eyes snap open to gawk at him. "No, really. That's just impossible."

He shrugs, remembering his childhood past time. "I have computer games to keep me busy. Or I hang out at Rui's, or Akira's or Soujiro's. We don't really get to go out until we were older and by then, who the hell goes to the park?"

"Normal people do." She begins to drag him by the arm and he tries to pull her back. "Come on. We're going to the park." She turns and grabs his wrist with both hands.

Yeah, normal people. He nods and grabs her hand, causing her to blush. "Alright, let's walk like normal _couples_ do."

Even just once.

Because after tonight, everything will change.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

"That was really nice of her to treat us." Mizuiro nods and shoves his table napkin underneath the plate. "I only bring my dates to expensive restaurants like this. Never my friends."

Keigo shifts and glares at Mizuiro. "Thank you for being _such_ a good friend."

"It's unfortunate that she's not here to actually enjoy the food she paid for." Ishida adjusts his glasses up his nose and looks around their table.

Ichigo does the same and stares at all the food he and his friends consumed. It was getting a bit late in the afternoon and just before Rukia left, she led everyone in this classy restaurant. They all felt underdressed, even Ichigo and he hardly feels uncomfortable with how he dresses.

The receptionist even rudely told them the boys should be wearing ties. So Rukia pulled the poor guy's tie off and tossed it to Ichigo. She asked to see four more waiters, and took all of their ties as well, giving each to Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad and Ishida.

"It's her way of apologizing." Ichigo stares down at his unfinished meal and then at the other plates. He's the only one who didn't have the appetite to taste everything on the table.

"For what?" Tatsuki asks as she takes a slice off her cake.

"Her birthday." Ichigo sets down his fork, not up to taking anything sweet tonight. His stomach's feeling a bit queasy and he can only blame the exotic foods presented to them. Rukia did go all out, asking for the house specialties off the bat as soon as they've been seated. She's a whirlwind of activity since that point. She's never sat once and left to "speak with the manager" and by the time she's back, all she said was to enjoy the meal and not to worry because it's on the house.

"Why would she apologize for her birthday?" Inoue asks but her attention is on the variety of cake slices she's put together on her plate. Tatsuki's looking a bit sick from beside Inoue, so does the silent Chad from the other side.

He can still remember her light hand on his shoulder when she forcibly sat him down when he tried to go after her. Her touch still lingers just as her words do when she leant over from behind his chair earlier, murmuring in his ear that she has to go.

"_Sorry, I wish I could do more. You can stay here with your friends. Renji is on his way to pick me up."_

He knows the schedule. He's seen it on the invitation that Urahara showed him, and even joked that he can fake one for Ichigo if he truly wants to go. The formal event starts at eight, but guests are expected to start trickling in before seven so Rukia needs to be there prior to that.

"… her a gift," Inoue suddenly says punctuated by a loud clap of her hands and succeeds to break Ichigo out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"She gave us all these and we should thank her, right?" Inoue stares at him with wide innocent eyes and Ichigo blinks at her, not comprehending exactly where that came from. Has he zoned out that long that he's missed the entire conversation that went around the table?

"We all agreed to buy something nice for her," Tatsuki explains, slowly. "When is her birthday?"

He blinks at them. "Today…"

He didn't even think of a gift.

Almost all of them yell except Chad, "Today!" Inoue and Keigo even stood up, rattling the chair, table and the dishes and causing quite the stir as other people give their table a look. They're the youngest people in the entire restaurant, and not even dressed well. What a sight, truly.

"We have to go!" Inoue takes Tatsuki's arm. "Are you going to see her again, Kurosaki-kun?"

"No…"

Somehow, that's an unacceptable answer as they all frown at him.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

It's even more boring than his own birthday, Tsukasa thinks.

This was supposed to be a smaller event. Nothing as exposed and publicized as the one held last year but all the same, it's the same boring program with the same boring and familiar people. Just lesser in number. There are none of the outliers of society, where their only reason for attendance is to brush shoulders with those in the higher tier of society.

The usual absentees are still absent, although he thinks both the Emperor and the Prime Minister are bound to show up on Rukia's eighteenth which is rumored to be celebrated along with Hitsugaya and Soifon in a single day. Politicians to the right; Business tycoons to the left; The most influential on both sides, nearer the long table at the center.

Different layout, but still the same arrangement. They might as well have copied the top five hundred of the guest list from his birthday to attend this "private gathering of friends and family."

He rolls his eyes as he continues to silently mock the event. The only compensation he has are his friends, who look equally bored. Rui actually looks like he's sleeping with eyes wide open.

Why do people keep attending these things? Older people are so busy, Tsukasa is sure these formal events are more of a chore and a discrepancy to their tight schedules. Young people like him obviously would rather be elsewhere. They're only a handful in this room, but every single one of them has sightless eyes. Occasionally, wandering eyes will cross and meet in silent understanding but nothing happens afterwards. They just turn away, proceed with the mundane activity of staring at nothing and waiting for this to end.

None of Eitoku's loud and obnoxious braggarts are here. The few that look familiar to Tsukasa are those he's also seen in several functions he's been forced to attend. They're usually the silent ones; the ones who know their place, and their purpose. When it's time to mingle, they _mingle_. These are the youths who can work a room when asked to and it's hard to tell how much of that enthusiasm is real.

He leans against his chair and closes his eyes. He's one of them now.

The soft squeak of a chair being dragged on his right forces him to open an eye and he sees Rukia flop on it tiredly. It's the only break to her perfect demeanor in the past three hours. The entire time, she's been with her brother as he introduces her to several people and have pictures taken per table. At times, she's been left with guests her age and the other half of that, she's with people twice her age no doubt being bombarded with questions and requests.

Tsukasa's foul attitude and reputation in public has given him some peace in events like this. People like to leave him alone. But there are those thick enough to approach him, and discuss 'business' because he will run it one day and some would like to 'pass pleasantries' with his father. Annoys the fuck out of him whenever that happens.

"Congratulations." He snorts. "Done making false promises yet?"

"I don't make promises I can't keep. Unlike _someone_." She has her eyes closed also, taking a break from the glare of lights and camera flashes that have been pointed her way the entire night. Every inch the perfect porcelain from the moment she's stepped in the room to this form of respite. She sits with her back straight against the chair. She shouldn't be leaning, but her fatigue shows. Other than that, there's not a single wrinkle on her black and pink ensemble.

The engagement hasn't been announced yet, but his place of honor in the seating arrangement is already an indication of what's to come. Everyone in the room probably expects it and he wonders if anyone here still remembers what he's announced less than a month ago.

"It's almost done. After the dance, everyone's free to do as they wish," she murmurs, and he doesn't know who she's talking to. The length of their table is empty since the people on his left side are still on the floor. It's rare that his father is in Japan, so everyone who feels the need to talk to him have flocked around him. His mother has her own crowd. Even his sister has her little followers, old friends and acquaintances who hardly saw her since she was married.

He was surprised that there's only Byakuya and her grandfather who sat with Rukia on their table. She has no parents. His mother mentioned once that she had a sister, but there's no 'sister' on that side of the table and Rukia's never mentioned one either.

This is the only reason he's behaved this evening. He would have made a scene, which was his original plan after that date with Tsukushi. But after seeing the entirety of her "family", he can't find the strength to bludgeon the fragile balance she maintains.

She has nobody to see to her when she's down.

He feels that strange kinship again, a reminder of that little break in Hokkaido. And his sympathy is a gift.

They'll deal with shit after this particular hell is over.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

Kisuke finishes his glass of red wine in one gulp. The person next to him gives him a disapproving frown, which he parries with a smile. "Come now, Ukitake-san. I like to show my hosts how I appreciate such a wonderful evening."

Jushirou sighs and turns away from Kisuke, his green eyes returning to the center table where Rukia and the Domyouji heir sat. Kisuke follows the gaze and watches also. He's actually expected some disturbance, considering the reputation of that boy and what happened before. The night has gone on smoothly, and peacefully.

Which is disturbing.

The boy has behaved all evening, although he barely moved from his seat. Rukia is everywhere but on that table. She's stayed away from Domyouji as much as possible, using Byakuya's itinerary for her to her advantage. She's dropped by every table, lingered long enough to greet everybody, exchange small talk and thank everyone for attending before she moves on to the next. Kisuke is reminded of a fickle butterfly, fluttering from one flower to another all its short life.

When she reached their table earlier, Jushirou's first question was to ask her how she's doing. Her answer was a smile and the staple, "I'm doing fine."

"She's growing up fast." Kisuke observes Rukia, trying to place her side by side with the little girl in his memory who tried to beat Renji in everything, and failed at all the physical contests against Renji.

"Isn't she? I feel so old." Jushirou sighs again and begins to cough. Kisuke worriedly glances at his old friend who raises a hand to stop him from reaching over to help. "I'm fine."

"Of course." Kisuke shakes his head. Everyone's fine this _fine_ evening.

Byakuya approaches Rukia with an outstretched hand, which she takes as she stands up in a fluid motion. Any sign of the fatigue she's worn when she sat earlier is gone as soon as the spotlight is back on her in the form of her brother. He brings her to the center of the dance floor and there's the almost unnoticeable nod if Kisuke wasn't looking for it.

She smiles briefly at the approval. Kisuke and Jushirou share a look, mirroring each other although Jushirou's sad eyes are more expressive.

Sometimes, Kisuke wonders if Byakuya really is heartless. He knows that the young man does care, but there are times when the line between true affection and obsession becomes a blur. In wanting the best for her, Byakuya has _used_ and controlled her with invisible strings. She's so starved for his approval that she's willing to do everything for him.

It's unhealthy in Kisuke's opinion but who is he to say these things to someone like Byakuya? Byakuya doesn't even listen to Yoruichi.

The first dance of the evening is given to the jewel of the night and her father, as tradition goes. Even Kisuke doesn't know who the closest thing for a father Rukia has. Byakuya is there simply because he's the brother, closest of kin by blood but certainly not the father figure in her life. Has there been one?

Byakuya leads Rukia in a practiced waltz, as if they've done this before. Kisuke knows better. It's ironic, that this first dance is also likely to be the last in the history between Kuchiki siblings.

Their moment is short. The small smile on her face doesn't last, either. Before that dance is over, she's already ducked her head in a show of deference. Byakuya, for the moment which causes Kisuke to blink several times, has broken protocol and leans forward to place a light kiss on Rukia's crown. And then he leads her to the side, where Domyouji Tsukasa waits.

He's too tall for her, is the immediate thought in Kisuke's mind as soon as he's recovered from the surprise. Even the three inches on her heels did not help to raise her above Domyouji's shoulders.

They don't enter into a dance as soon as they reach the center. The music continues to play from Byakuya's first dance, but neither participant seems inclined to continue. They've actually let go of each other and are simply staring.

Kisuke takes this moment to observe the people closest to the floor. There's the popular Domyouji Kaede with her husband next to her, with her thin lips stretched in an almost frown as she observes the unmoving couple. Byakuya is next to the elder Kuchiki, engaged in a conversation with the old man. Further in the back are the infamous F4 who grace the magazines Yoruichi likes to buy once in a while, mere children with old faces that continue to age as they watch the floor.

The stillness has lasted too long and people have begun to murmur, wondering and speculating. Domyouji Kaede's face takes a shade of red and her foot moves forward to enter the floor herself.

Kisuke props an elbow on the table, leaning closer to watch what will happen. The night might become interesting yet.

He is taken out of his element when Domyouji Tsukasa raises his left hand, palm up. With a nod, Rukia moves closer and rests her right on the waiting hand. And suddenly, Kisuke notices small and usually insignificant things like their clothes which are now glaringly obvious that they were made by the same designer and specifically to complement each other. Rukia's strapless pale pink dress is wrapped by a traditional black obi, which plays in contrast to Domyouji's black tux. And what Kisuke originally thought as a white vest underneath is apparently the same shade as Rukia's dress. The red rose on the lapel is the exact same shade as the thin red ribbon that wraps around Rukia's obi, both of which play the same role as accents to their overall attire.

Separated, they're nothing but models to whichever designer, but together, it's yet another statement for the crowd where what you wear is who you are. And the message is clear. They're a _couple_.

Kisuke jumps out of his skin as the entire room erupts into cheers and tinkles of silverware clinking against glasses. Jushirou gives him a look and Kisuke waves his fan, realizing his lack of attention. He actually thought Byakuya will not push through with the engagement since the party's about to end and there has been no announcement. But here it is, loud and clear.

He looks away just as Domyouji leans down to kiss Rukia in compliance to the request of the guests. And Kisuke is met with another surprise in this late night. His fake invitation has been used, after all.

Ichigo, leaning against the wall with his hands shoved in his pockets.

Kisuke thinks of the time when Ichigo was left in the rain, bloody and broken. And now he begins to regret picking up that boy and encouraging him to push forward. He's still a valuable addition to the ranks, which was Kisuke's main purpose at the beginning and Rukia has been a wonderful lure. But he's forgotten to take into consideration the unpredictable factors, humans. Now, so many other things have sprung up that Kisuke feels the crippling emotion of guilt.

In the end, he's no different than Byakuya. Kurosaki Isshin is a great swordsman and refused to allow his family into the business. He's succeeded, despite Kisuke's insistence of the potential of his children, until fate got in the way. Or better yet, until a meddling man came along. Kisuke stares at his paper fan in contemplation. What a lousy godfather he's become.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

_To be continued..._


	37. Chapter 36: Eternity in an Hour

**Note**: And finally ffnet decides to be stable enough for me to post an update. The last chapter received so few reviews lol although I think it's also because ffnet crashed for several days. And by then, anyone who's felt like leaving something just moved on.

Anyway, I'm giving out a warning as early as now. Things go from bad to worse. I pushed the ratings up to M not for smut, but for all the foul language (and train of thought because who really censors their own mind?) and violence. I'm not going to hold off on injuries either. When it rains, it pours and all that.

It's 6 am and I edited all night and haven't slept yet. If there are glaring typos at this point, I apologize. And please review! It really helps.

Title for this chapter is a line from "Auguries of Innocence" (my favorite poem)

* * *

[][][][][]

* * *

**Chapter 36: Eternity in an Hour**

"Do the two of you actually have a plan?"

Tsukasa forces his eyes open to stare at his friends. He's so tired and sleepy that he doesn't recognize which of his friends asked the question. Rui, he can take out of the list since he's on the other side with Rukia. Soujiro and Akira are on his left and both are nosy enough to say something like that.

Rukia leans forward on her seat to look at Akira and Soujiro. "Not get married."

Akira shakes his head and props both arms on the table as he turns away to watch the remaining people on the dance floor. Tsukasa follows the gaze silently, and closes his eyes once more. Too much light and too loud noise combined makes him crankier than he already is. "Wake me up when we're leaving," he says to no one in particular.

Most of the old people have left and the few that are still here are grouped together, exchanging deals with other associates in one form or another. These people make the most of their non-working hours by talking _about_ work. They breathe, eat, sleep, and shit in this environment. Business as usual. Meanwhile, people on the dance floor are the few youths who have been bored stiff and are passing time off until their parents are done.

The formal event ended on the engagement and the free for all party has begun. This won't last long, but it's the typical icebreaker to end the night; Alcohol, loud music and none of the old and the powerful as they're all busy with each other.

Hitsugaya and Soifon left early. Tsukasa isn't surprised since the two didn't seem to have a single fun bone in their person. Not that he's having any fun sitting in the corner table either. As soon as the first loud song started up, he moved out of the presidential table into one of the quiet corners and found Rukia there also, half-asleep with her feet on top of a nearby chair. Soon after, his friends also followed after they danced and flirted with the random girls. How they managed to drag Rui with them is a mystery in itself but when Rui left, they all followed.

And they've all been quiet up until someone asked that stupid question.

"Can't say we didn't see this coming," Akira murmurs. "We all know we'd all end up with whoever our parents chose. But, this is too early even for Tsukasa."

"Rather obvious what led to this, don't you think?" Soujiro raises his eyebrow at Akira.

That doesn't need an answer and Tsukasa is glad to be left alone. He wants to rest.

He can't sleep, but he closes his eyes anyway and forces his body to relax. He's just too tired. His anger and frustration have settled into calm acceptance and the change has left him empty. He's lost this battle to his mother.

"No one's getting married tonight at least. And not for a long time."

They have time, like Rukia said. While they're engaged, both Kaede and Byakuya might get off their backs until the time they actually _have_ to get married which won't be until a few more years. The earliest attempts to harass them will be when Rukia turns twenty-one, and that's a very long time from today.

He hears Rukia pull away from the table, the chairs she used squeaking and scratching the floor with her careless movement. "I'll go on ahead. I've stayed long enough in the aftermath that I don't think it's rude for the hostess to leave."

Soujiro greets her happy birthday for all its worth and she laughs it off. Her tiredness rings with the laughter as she walks away.

Tsukasa has kept his eyes closed the entire time.

"Could've been worse, Tsukasa," Akira says.

"Not the point. Leave me alone."

And they do, thankfully.

But then, he hears his mother's annoying voice call his name so he opens his eyes. His request might not even be the reason why his friends let him be. "Yes, okaa-_sama_?"

"Rukia-san is tired and wants to leave. Why don't you make sure she reaches home safe."

She has a chauffeur somewhere, he has no doubt. And with Byakuya in the same building, the place must be teeming with bodyguards who can accompany her home. These are the things he wants to say, and tries to with a glare. But this woman is Domyouji Kaede. _No one_ can beat her in a glaring contest.

"I came here with Tsubaki."

"That's all right. Tsubaki-san will be with me. Drive carefully, Tsukasa-san."

Sighing, he stands up and grabs his discarded coat from the back of the chair. He sweeps his eyes at his silent friends and walks away without another word towards where Rukia is still speaking with her brother.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

"Are you sure?" Byakuya asks, not for the first time. He's already sent Renji home in the assumption that Rukia will wait for Byakuya and they will go home together. He's aware that it's already late, but he cannot leave while there are still honored guests intent on staying. Some of them he must entertain.

Kaede has been _kind enough_ to have Tsukasa bring Rukia home when she's overheard Rukia request an early leave after pulling Byakuya aside. It's at the tip of his tongue to tell the powerful woman that he prefers Rukia to leave with one of his trusted staff. Instead, he's opted to wait for the boy to throw a small tantrum and refuse, which will save Byakuya the effort and the risk of insulting the woman. Which is why, he's surprised that Tsukasa complied.

"Well, I can bring…" Rukia is cut off by Tsukasa's derisive snort.

"I am _not_ a chauffeur." Tsukasa throws the coat over his right shoulder and crosses his arms. "I will bring her home and no one else. If she's bringing bodyguards, then she can go home by herself."

Rukia whips her head to face Tsukasa with a glare. "That was my plan in the first place."

"Are there any problems?" Kaede has joined their small group and Byakuya has to check once more at how far they are from the closest crowd of guests. Both Tsukasa and Rukia's voices threaten to get louder and it won't do good to have them seen arguing so soon after the engagement. "Please do not worry, Byakuya-dono. Rukia-san is in safe hands with my son."

Tsukasa rolls his eyes and tries to hide it by turning to guide Rukia away. Byakuya has seen it, nonetheless. He will always need to remind himself that this is for Rukia's future. "Inform me when you reach the house."

"I will," Rukia waves a hand, forgetting yet _again_ about protocol, and allows to be led out. Byakuya watches the couple until they've reached the door of the ballroom. As soon as they've stepped out to the hall, Tsukasa's hand drops from Rukia's back and the double doors close, preventing Byakuya to see any further. He is worried, even though his face shows nothing of the sort. There is no Sodeno Shirayuki and Senbonzakura will not leave her post. She is assigned to Byakuya, and him alone. Matsumoto, Madarama and Ayasegawa have all gone ahead with Toushiro and Soifon also which leaves Byakuya no one in immediate vicinity to understand any of his silent signals to tail Rukia.

Byakuya doesn't feel comfortable allowing Rukia off alone, regardless of whether Tsukasa can put up a fight long enough for Rukia to end any encounter in her favor. Unfortunately, she might try and save Tsukasa instead of herself. Time to wrap things up around here, then.

"They grow up so fast, don't they?"

So it seems that the brief incident did have an audience other than Kaede. Byakuya maintains his neutral façade and nods in agreement with the older man. "You seem to speak from experience, Aizen-san."

"Oh, do I?" Aizen laughs lightly and shakes his head, one side of his hair coming loose from its earlier sweep to almost cover his left eye. "Rukia-sama simply reminds me of how Momo-sama is doing. She must be quite the young lady herself by now. It has been a long while since I last saw her, and as I recall she will turn eighteen this year."

"Yes, she will." Byakuya's curt answer and lack of necessary follow up to continue the conversation further draw the line for the current crowd that started to form around them that followed Aizen. As far as the public knows, the Hinamori Elder has taken the heir to recuperate away from prying eyes, her situation being the most traumatic with her entire family's demise in that plane crash. Everyone on that plane ate the same poisoned food that slowly and surely killed the motor functions which eventually brought the plane down with no survivors, and no outside interference to put the blame on. That tragedy of the plane crash due to "engine failure" appealed to the emotions of the people. Not even the elite are immune to bad luck. Out of pity and sympathy, the public did withdraw. Byakuya has taken full advantage of that situation and feels no obligation to change the people's point of view.

Aizen Sousuke's fondness for Momo is well-known. It's actually the Hinamori family's support that secured Aizen a place in the Chamber, winning the election by a landslide compared to all the others who also won that year. His comment, though made in sincere anticipation of an upcoming grand event and a likely reunion, can open a can of worms. A can that Byakuya has kept sealed for as long as possible. The same can that he still has no definite countermeasure to; which continues to weigh on his non-working hours.

"You seem worried, Byakuya-sama." Aizen touches Byakuya's arm, which surprises him. Few have the gall to lay a hand on him, even for a simple tap to bring him back to attention.

Byakuya mentally berates himself for the slack, and recovers in an instant. He tries to stretch his lips for a rare smile, which probably comes off as a grimace to these people, "Pardon my lack of attention. I do worry that Tsukasa-san and my sister might continue the party elsewhere with their friends."

"Come now, Byakuya-sama. You speak as though you're already too old."

"Like a father, is what my dear wife is implying."

"Oh, which brings to mind, have you ever thought of marriage? Rukia-sama is engaged already, young man!"

He is actually glad when they chuckle and others smile knowingly. All of these people are older than him. Most of them are his father's associates, and still think of him as the same boy they've met a long time ago. It's irritating in informal conversation, but he can't deny the advantage of it. He lets them pick up the discussion and shift further away from talk of Hinamori Momo, even if it means they have to pick apart his social life or lack thereof.

This is one of those times when he is relieved that Hisana is already gone. This would've been her life as the first born, and she loathed these social events. She always looked elsewhere and was never really happy about her position. The only reason their parents let her be is because he took up the burden, after her breakdown. But taking her load wasn't enough to bring her back to health.

So much like Rukia and so different.

Byakuya continues to nod and sigh accordingly, though he's not remembered a single thing the others have said. Until somebody mentions something important enough, he will continue to dissect more immediate matters. His mind continues to reflect on the past, scrutinize over the present and worry about the future in a vicious cycle of questions and silent doubts.

If he's paid more attention, he might've noticed that Aizen Sousuke has just returned to their circle and seamlessly entered the conversation as if he's never left.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

It's like watching a commercial. An expensive car will drive by, the valet will open the door for a glamorous couple or an entire family and they will step inside with a murmur of thanks. The attendants will all bow just as the door closes and the car will drive away. Rinse and repeat, with different luxury cars that range from rare vintages he's only seen in movies to the most modern he mostly sees in magazines. Ichigo has seen more car models in one night than his entire life walking along the busiest streets of Karakura City.

It's out of this world.

_His_ world.

"Sir? If you tell us the plate of your car, we can have someone search for it at the parking lot. Your chauffeur might've fallen asleep waiting or one of our valets can bring it to you, if you've driven yourself."

Ichigo notes that this polite woman never once lifted her eyes above his chin when she spoke. Even now. And the longer he stays silent, the lower her eyes seem to travel. Soon, she might actually bow. So he better reply fast, "I don't have a car."

"Oh, I'm truly sorry for assuming, sir. Perhaps you would like to take a seat as you wait for your car to arrive?"

"No." The woman flinches and Ichigo tries consciously to mellow down, and hopes that he isn't scowling, "I _don't_ have a car. I don't own one."

Finally, the attendant lifts her head to stare at him in an open gawk. That's more like it. He's used to people giving him that incredulous stare as if there's something wrong with him. He can almost predict where her eyes will go next.

And yes, there she goes. He's been standing here for who knows how long, and she only notices the hair _now_?

She turns to look at her workmates, who've no doubt overheard the entire exchange. They're all looking now and likely for the first time since he's arrived. He can tell they want to ask questions or maybe to show him out of the property in as polite a manner as possible, just in case he's connected to the people inside. He did show up with an invitation, and the all important name of the Kuchiki protects him from possible mockery.

A piece of paper manages to do in a single blink what he's done his entire life with his fists: stop people from mocking him. This amount of power and respect from a name some dead man a millennium ago built is a gift and a curse. The more he sees of her world, the more nostalgic he becomes. It hurts a little, if he's willing to admit it. Which he's not.

She belongs here. She can run away, but she's already done that and in the end she's chosen to stay. He's moving mountains for her, and she's…

He takes a deep breath and lets out a long sigh, digging his hands further inside his pockets. He blinks in surprise when his hand touches a box, then remembers the gift everyone bought. He pulls it out and flips the lid open where a silver bracelet rests inside. Tatsuki is strangely the sappy sort, and this is her idea. Though, he thinks it's probably because she still feels bad for what she did. The bracelet itself is simple enough and something he can afford, while everyone else bought pendants and trinkets to complete the charm bracelet as a gift from each of them; Tatsuki bought a hand, Inoue a crown, Mizuiro a heart, Keigo a sword, Ishida a rabbit and Chad a baseball. All together, the charm bracelet doesn't quite make sense of what kind of girl Rukia is. There's no one theme around it but it's their past with her, and Ichigo wants to add more to the bracelet as time goes.

"Sir, are you waiting for someone?"

Ichigo turns to the friendly face. They always send this meek woman to talk to him for some reason. He opens his mouth to say yes, and pauses. _Why_ is he even here in the first place? His legs are falling asleep the longer he stands out here in the frigid night and he doesn't really feel like going inside where he feels out of his element.

"No," he says instead. He snaps the box closed and slips it inside his coat pocket. "Thank you," he bows his head slightly before he begins the long walk along the driveway and out into the street. He might as well start making his way home. It's already late and he'll have to climb in his bedroom window again.

He checks his watch and sighs. The busses by now come too far apart from each other. It'll be faster if he just walks, or even Shunpo his way through. He needs to break a sweat anyway. Although attempting Shunpo with the sleek soles of loafer shoes will be a test of balance.

As soon as he's out of the driveway, and well out of sight of anyone from the main doors, he slams a foot down and kicks for the first burst of Shunpo. The last traces of winter chill slams him hard in the face. His coat isn't thick enough to warm him up from that sudden movement, either, and he shivers from the cold. The temperature, his shoes and direction almost trip him and he uses a lamp post to stay upright. Shunpo against wind direction is apparently a bad idea. It's like hitting a solid wall.

He looks left then right, and crosses the street just like any ordinary person would. That first attempt at Shunpo didn't go so well and he's decided to err on the side of caution for tonight. It does strengthen his resolve to never wear this kind of shoes again. Surely he can look formal with shoes that are also comfortable enough for Shunpo. He'll check the bus stop for the schedule. He might still get lucky and get a bus ride closer to home although he really doubts it. There are hardly any cars out this late, even in the commercial area of Karakura.

Ichigo sees a man leaning against a pole by the bus stop, talking over the phone. Looks like a bus is scheduled to arrive soon, after all and Ichigo thanks whatever luck he still has for the night. He walks over to the bench and flops on it lazily. Well, unless that guy's just a bum and is using this shed for the night.

"That's unexpected… huh, perfect even. Yeah, go for it."

Loud screeching snaps Ichigo's head up to face the west stretch of the road, where the noise came from. From the corner of his eye, he can see a red car parked just around the curve where a girl wearing a _very_ familiar dress is stepping out, her head still inside the car. Tension builds from his stomach as the roar of a powerful engine becomes a deafening noise in its approach. It's like watching a train wreck about to happen. He knows it's coming, and he even knows where it's coming from and all he can do is stare across the road, and _listen _and hope that he's wrong.

He breathes in to yell just as he stands.

And a white jeep is suddenly there.

Time freezes as far as Ichigo knew. He can see everything, from the second that white jeep came out of nowhere to when it swerved and slammed the red sports car like a suicidal maniac on wheels. The force of the blow pushes the red car over the sidewalk hood first, then the jeep pulls back with a screech of protests from the tires. The engine roars once more as the driver floors it forward to slam the back half of the car to the sidewalk also. The defenseless car takes the impact and bounces against the wall like a discarded toy while the white jeep drives away clean.

"RUKIAAA!"

Too slow. He's too slow.

Ichigo is in the middle of the road when the same white jeep touches the edge of his vision from the east side this time and his feet freeze on the spot. The damn fucking thing is just a hair away from Ichigo's skin when it drives past and hits the wrecked car a _third_ time, pushing it further which actually lifts one side of the car up. It might stay vertical and Ichigo holds his breath, not sure what he's praying for; for it to bounce back down or just rest against that wall and hope that it's the safer route. It now looks like it got hit by a semi. "FUCKING…."

The steel bumper of that jeep is like armor where there's only a minor dent compared to the damage it just did on a tiny sports car. It takes a sharp U-turn and stops at the station, in front of that guy on the phone earlier.

Something breaks as things add up. It doesn't need to make sense to Ichigo.

And he's across, up and over the jeep and onto the fucker with blue hair before the rest of his thoughts click together.

Ichigo gets thrown back by a strong elbow across his face and he hits the wall of the waiting shed. The electronic ad cracks and blinks, and stutters its last few attempts to stay up before the light fades out. Half his face is coated in blood from that painful meeting with glass and wires. And he stands up to face the barrel of a gun.

"Yo, kid. Close your eyes and say, _there's no place like home_," the man says with the heavy accent of someone who doesn't speak Nihonggo naturally.

His hand flies up to grab the wrist, but he seems to be moving too damn slow tonight. There's a gut wrenching pain that erupts from his thigh and his mind only registers that he's been shot when he sees a hole in his black slacks, with blood pouring out of it. The rest of his body begins to pay attention to the pain and he struggles to keep standing. He's been shot before and this one feels different. His thigh feels like it's on fire. Gritting his teeth, he lunges at the man, successfully this time, and manages to yank the gun off. He throws it across the street as hard as possible and he sees it spark, as if another shot was fired but there's no loud bang.

He grins, blood dripping down his one eye which makes seeing a bit difficult. Not that he cares about that at the moment. Without that gun, he can take out this guy and his grin stretches across his face in a sneer. He attacks again but his useless leg makes him even slower. Another pain explodes in his senses when the guy breaks Ichigo's jaw with a solid right hook. Ichigo's vision swivels and doubles from both the hit and the accumulating pain.

He's trained, for crying out loud. He's trained too damn much to lose like this. Why can't he even land a good hit on this fucker?

He needs to calm down. Being angry is making him careless. He tries to get control of his breathing, to focus on the enemy and not on his pain, but the effort is taking its toll on his injury and his body just can't keep up with a lame leg. He falls over when he tries to Shunpo. Damnit.

The guy is swearing an entire litany in a different language Ichigo can't understand. A Foreigner.

"We don't have time for this. Get inside," says a toneless voice from inside the jeep. The driver, who's just tried to kill two people three times. Ichigo tries to see who the bastard is but the tint of that jeep is too dark, and the pale light of the lamp isn't helping. Even this blue-haired foreigner's features aren't clear when the shadows hide that face too damn well.

"Give me your gun!"

"No. Get the fuck inside or I'm going to leave you here."

The guy kicks Ichigo in the chest, but he manages to curl his body so that deadly blow doesn't hit him where he might not recover. When he straightens up again, the jeep is gone. His bones crunch when he tightens his fists and the rest of his body goes numb when he breaks the bench with a single punch.

No. _Goddamnit_.

_No._

He quickly turns and tries to cross the street, ignoring the pain in his leg and the blood that continues to drip and trail after him. He sees the gun close to the tire and he picks it up, his mind blank. He puts it inside his pocket also and staggers to the bent door of the driver's side.

Shit. Shit.

_Shit._

The airbag's deflated, and doesn't seem like it managed to actually expand properly. There's blood all over the windshield both from the driver's side and the passenger's side. The first hit must've smashed Domyouji's face in to the passenger side, and the third crash slammed him forward. Domyouji isn't wearing a seatbelt either, which only makes this entire shit so much worse. And he can't see Rukia at all.

He doesn't know what to do.

He tries to open the door and only succeeds to hear the ugliest creak he's ever heard. The metal's so bent it won't budge and pull properly. He peers inside, trying to see through the cracks of the glass and figure out what happened inside and where Rukia is. She's halfway out of the car when he last saw her, but the car's been squished all the way against the wall of the sidewalk and he doesn't want to think further than that.

"Rukia! Can you hear me?"

Damnit.

He punches the window several times until the cracks finally make the glass weak enough to shatter. His body's already stepped into shock and he's moving by adrenaline alone. He can't feel any more pain, and it's helping him pry apart this stupid metal coffin. He has leverage from the inside now and he ignores the glass digging through his palms as he tries to yank the door open.

"Rukia! Goddamn… say something if you're awake in there!" He wipes the blood off his face with the sleeve of his coat so he can see better. His heart is threatening to break out of his chest the longer the silences stretch between his calls. He doesn't know how long he's tried to get a hand on that guy instead of getting to her first.

This can't be happening.

The door doesn't look like it'll budge and Ichigo collapses down on his knees, hands still on the window. Okay. Think, Ichigo. Think.

He needs to get Domyouji out first, before he can get to Rukia. He reaches inside to try and untangle Domyouji's limbs so Ichigo can pull him out through the window. The guy's so damn tall, this is going to be difficult. Ichigo grunts from the effort and he's bumped his head, and Domyouj's head, a few times before he's managed to get the brat's torso out.

In the back of his mind, he can almost hear his father yelling that he shouldn't be moving the injured people. He might make matters worse.

But fuck that.

Ichigo runs a quick check on the physical injuries on Domyouji, and it does look bad. Dislocated shoulder and he can see bones protruding from the elbow. So, he needs to be careful with that elbow. Anything else that's broken, he can't tell from this stiff angle and all that blood. It'll be easier if he can just pull this dead weight out and lay him down on the ground. Maybe. Why didn't first aid include something like this?

Trying to pull the rest of Domyouji's body out is proving to be more difficult than theory. Domyouji is _damn_ heavy, and Ichigo's injured leg is shaking from the strain. At least Domyouji's unconscious, Ichigo silently counts little blessings. At this rate, he needs to find every good little thing to stay focused. If he stops… if he stands still too long and gives up…

No.

Ichigo shakes his head vigorously, and regrets it when his world takes another dive along with his vision graying on the sides. _Stay up!_ He needs to stay awake.

With a loud yell, more to keep himself awake than anything else, he pulls Domyouji out of the window and hopes he doesn't break anymore bones in the process. He collapses on the ground with a groan, Domyouji's body right on top of him. He grunts in pain and pushes the weight off him so he can slide out and get back to work. The sound of a head hitting pavement makes Ichigo wince, and he mutters a quick apology to the unconscious man. He takes another look at that body to see if there are any obvious broken limbs other than the nasty bone coming out of that elbow, and the dislocated shoulder. He sees the chest lift up, then down slowly which is enough for Ichigo to keep the guilt at bay. Domyouji is alive, so now he can focus on Rukia.

One down.

Ichigo takes another deep breath as he looks at the wreck. The smell of blood is starting to make him hazy. He picks up a broken glass when he makes his way back to that window and stabs his already injured leg with it. The bullet wound burns his insides when he's shoved a glass in it, making him scream in pain. It does wake him up, at least. He throws the glass away before he crawls inside the small window.

Rukia's body is half out, half in. Her legs are wedged between the door and the rest of the car. That measly door actually saved her from being skewered against the wall by an entire car. The open door softened or slowed down the car somewhat when it was pushed back.

"Rukia! Rukia…" he tries to shake her, but doesn't really expect her to wake up anytime soon. He reaches for her neck and feels his heart clench painfully when he doesn't find the pulse. Again, he tries to calm down and closes his eyes, his fingers searching for that weak pulse. It has to be there.

He's more careful with her when he rearranges her strewn limbs. She's easier to move around because of her small stature, and once again he's very glad of that height problem. His lips twitch but her bloody face is like a slap of a reminder. His fingers hover above the embedded glass shards on her face, not knowing where to start or if he should pull the pieces out in the first place. There's a nasty bruise on her cheek where she must've been hit by the handbreak on first impact. He can't even touch her anywhere without worrying that even unconscious, he's hurting her.

Her arms seem to be fine, but her legs are a much bigger issue. He shifts to a more comfortable position inside and reaches beyond her body, to try and free her legs. He swallows when he finally sees the extent of the damage. The sharp edge of the door sawed through her skin and flesh, and he hates to be right if that white…thing…is bone. His breath quickens and he closes his eyes once more, to try and settle his jumping nerves and find his center. He can't move her like this. He can't move her _at all_.

His shaking hands reach for the door, to still try and push it outwards to loosen up on the pressure on her legs. The angle of the car puts too much weight on those legs, and one will break soon, her legs or that door. He licks his dry lips and tastes blood instead.

The theme song for the Don Kanonji show blares out in the night, making Ichigo literally jump. He hits his head on the low ceiling and curses while he pats down his body several times until he finally finds his phone.

He has a phone! God damn…

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS? I sleep and then wake up and you're still not here! What the hell, Ichigo? If you are running away with a girl, at least leave a note!"

Ichigo cringes, but he can't deny the speck of hope that begins to bloom. "Dad."

His father doesn't answer immediately.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?"

"I… there's… " Ichigo looks down at the unconscious Rukia, "… there's been a car accident."

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

"Fuck," Grimmjow flexes his fingers and puts his hand back in the bucket of ice. "Did they even test that protoshit gun they gave us? It's silent, and no recoil is awesome, sure but shit, man, that almost burned my hand!"

"It's a prototype." Ulquiorra scrutinizes the gun he has in his hand, which is similar to the one Grimmjow has but smaller. "I haven't fired it, either."

"Well, it felt like a bomb going off my hand." Grimmjow grits his teeth and takes his hand out again to press on the forming blisters. He shows his palm to Ulquiorra, "Do you see that? What the hell did they put to replace the magazine? They should change the grip, for fuck's sake. Something that doesn't heat up."

Ulquiorra ignores Grimmjow's rants and locks the gun just to be sure. "You left your gun."

"And whose fault is that, I wonder. We also left a witness, if you've forgotten."

"He wasn't important. No one will believe a kid."

"That's what _you_ think. Kid screamed out 'Rukia'." Grimmjow stands up and picks up his bucket of ice. He throws the contents outside the open window and heads over to the kitchen to get more.

A frown mars Ulquiorra's normally impassive face. Perhaps he should've paid more attention to that kid, then. He did manage to disarm Grimmjow, even if the larger factor is on the gun backfiring. "You should've asked his name," Ulquiorra finally says.

"You are a social retard," Grimmjow hollers from the kitchen area.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

Uryuu is rudely awakened with a kick to his bed. He sits up and squints at the blurry image of a white person in front of him. Who the hell… oh, whatever. His hand reaches to the bedside table to grab his glasses and, unsurprisingly, his tyrant of a father is dressed to go and in his white coat at such an ungodly hour.

His father really needs a hobby. "What?"

"Get dressed. We're going to the hospital. You will assist me in preparing for an emergency surgery."

And then he just leaves without further adieu.

"The hospital has night staff!"

Despite his loud protests, he does quick work at picking out his clothes and cleaning up in the bathroom. His father predictably doesn't bother with a reply. Why he puts up with this shit is beyond him.

He just needs to finish high school, he tells himself. It's a mantra every time Ryuuken pulls the I Am Your Father And I Know Better card on him. When he's done with high school, and he's a legal adult, he can go on his own and survive. It's easy to find work with his skills. And he's sure he can learn any type of work.

And besides, he already has one particular job in mind.

"Hurry up, Uryuu!"

Uryuu sighs and grabs his overnight bag on his way out of the bedroom. He always has one prepared for times like this when Ryuuken feels the need to torture him by working the night shift. He can hear doors slamming shut in the wake of Ryuuken's meticulous locking of every door before they leave the house.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

_To be continued..._


	38. Chapter 37: Break of Dawn

**Note**: If I were to make a graph of how this story progresses, I'd see random spikes which could've been the climax. The previous chapter was one of those lol at least judging from the reactions. But, this still has a little more to go. I know the ending but from here to that point feels a bit of a stretch still, at least from my point of I tend to be fickle on the scenes that I include. The ones I trashed might as well be an entire chapter on its own sometimes.

I actually had to ask some doctor friends on the feasibility of recovery from what Rukia and Tsukasa sustained. It was a hilarious... conversation, after they found out it's for a story and not someone I know who got in an accident.

* * *

**To Blatantly Anonymous**: Thanks! I went back to see the jeep scenario and yeah, not my best writing. I need to learn a better way of writing action scenes. The scenario plays out in my head and I have this tendency to just write what I see. Then I fail at showing it exactly.

**To Sirius Canis Black**: lol thank you for writing a review at last! This chapter will mellow down the heart attack people got from the previous one. XD

**To JointVW**: Thank you. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint, especially coming out right after the crash and burn of the last one.

**To KuroiTsuki7**: I got confused when you said this is the second one and the first one being an accident. Since the first attempt at her life was far from an accident (Kaien XD) and then I remembered the one from Tsukasa's party lol And have I ever mentioned I love your enthusiasm?

**To Scarlet Amaranth**: Yes XD HYD + Bleach indeed lawl I was a bit worried on how to put things together since HYD is just so SHOUJO with bubbles and all the grand dramatic gestures between characters that blows my mind sometimes. Thank you!

**To J'aime Manga**: I never realized cliffhangers as a way to manipulate readers. That's a new perspective which made me look back at the previous chapters, including this one, at how they ended.

**To gadez**: lol Yeah. I kept checking ffnet during the time it was broken. Eventually, I just gave up and left ffnet and the next chapter. Then it decided to stabilize just when I wasn't looking. Thanks for (still) reading this story!

**To Xion784**: XD Thank you for keeping up with this story. 37 chapters isn't a short read ;p

**To Star Garden**: Wah, I love your reviews. Seriously. Aizen's introduction had been put off long enough. I had him planned to show up much earlier, but the time is just never right. So I kept pushing him aside. I want to say this isn't Hell yet XD but I'm not really sure how much of an impact the future will bring to the readers lol the last chapter had a large explosion because (and I assume) of Rukia's direct involvement. And I'm sorry if my first reply to you had been really really long. I hope I didn't traumatize you there lol Thank you again.

* * *

[][][][][]

* * *

**Chapter 37: Break of Dawn**

"Let me go, goddamnit! It's just a flesh wound!"

Uryuu grits his teeth and is practically over the bed to keep Kurosaki from moving. It took him over ten minutes of arm wrestling just to get one wrist down. Originally, he thought strapping down Kurosaki's legs will be easier but after taking a fist in the face that might've landed on a nurse, he decided those hands need to be secured first. With him bodily holding Kurosaki down, the other two nurses manage to strap down the kicking legs.

After all three limbs have been locked, Ichigo loses the fight in him and finally relaxes. Uryuu breathes a sigh of relief and pulls the leather strap tight around the unresisting wrist. He takes his glasses off and wipes all the smudges on the glass before pushing it back up his nose. There's a crack on the left side, but it's minor and can be taken care of later. He can still see just fine.

"It can still be infected if you don't let professionals take care of it, Kurosaki."

"Who're you to talk?" Ichigo flexes his arms and takes one last attempt at escape. Uryuu merely smirks.

"I only came here to help them keep you down. You're disturbing other patients in the E.R. with your racket." Uryuu nods at one of the nurses and leaves Kurosaki's bed side to give room.

They take care of the thigh injury first, carefully cutting and peeling off the black cloth which stuck on the skin for some reason. There's a small deep hole with uneven cuts around it as if it's been dug in, to add more to the original injury. The head nurse frowns and asks for forceps and she digs in the flesh, which has second degree burns. It's a far cry from a minor flesh wound that Kurosaki insists and the sight almost makes Uryuu vomit.

Kurosaki's jaw tightens, stressed veins protruding from his forehead and neck.

"I don't see a bullet, but the size of the deeper wound looks like he's been shot."

Uryuu walks around to see the wound better. The hole does seem like a bullet should've gone in there. He's helped around the ER enough to know what a gun can do to the skin. What's strange is the burnt flesh as if acid and fire have been mixed in.

The nurse did manage to pull out some bits and pieces of glass shards. Shaking her head, she looks down at Kurosaki, "How did this happen?"

"There was this white jeep that rammed the car Rukia was in three times. I couldn't cross fast enough," Kurosaki explains through clenched teeth.

"I was asking what happened to _you_. You have burns. This looks like someone shot you, then blew a small torch on your thigh _then_ coated it with acid." She prods on the wound for emphasis and Ichigo's whole body jerks up.

"I thought I was shot."

"You _thought_ you were shot." She replaces the forceps on the metallic tray and picks up a sedative and injection. "I can't have you struggling too much while we take care of you so I'll let you sleep for a while. The thigh is the worst of your injuries and you're not in any danger."

"Then I don't need that!" Ichigo uses his head to point at the slowly filling tube.

"Yes, you do. So you won't feel any more pain," she explains kindly, smiling even. Uryuu actually feels bad for Kurosaki, but does as told when the nurse asked him to hold on to Kurosaki's arm.

"Ishida! Let me go! How is…"

The sedative is fast and strong, and Kurosaki's eyes immediately become heavy as soon as the tube is emptied out. Uryuu lets go and steps aside, but not before he hears the last word.

"…she."

The nurse sighs heavily and pulls the needle out. She hands them to the assistant nurse then looks at Uryuu. "I take it that you know the young man?"

"He's a classmate from Karakura High."

"Does he belong in a gang? He has more injuries than the average teen." She begins to cut off more of Kurosaki's clothes, revealing more proof of past battles. "And this isn't the first time he's been sent here. We actually have a record of Kurosaki Ichigo."

"I don't think so."

Kurosaki arrived with Urahara and Tesai, wild and angry as he was manhandled all the way into the ER. Uryuu still doesn't know what exactly happened and why Kurosaki looks like road kill. But he's willing to bet that the two ambulances that arrived earlier should've had a third patient wheeled in. The two stretchers that have been dragged out were covered in white cloth, pink with blood.

Those two skipped the ER and Ryuuken immediately directed them to two operating rooms Uryuu helped gear up. One of them must be Kuchiki Rukia.

"Am I still needed here?" he asks the kind nurse, who's busily cleaning up the thigh burns.

"Not really. Your help will be needed when he does wake up. We'll be moving him in a room later after we're done here." She smiles at him and goes back to work.

Uryuu nods and walks out, one thought in mind. Kurosaki's first question when he wakes up is predictable. And if Uryuu doesn't want any more commotion in the hospital, he better have an answer.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

Kaede is a practical woman. She knows the ins and outs of the corporate world, and how low people can be to get what they want. She can play that game, too, after all. She has no qualms in taking advantage of people and their weaknesses if it means her goals will be achieved. And her highest priority is always her family, despite what people say.

Everything she's done is in support of her husband, and the empire he continues to build. Everything she and her husband have forged will one day go to Tsubaki and Tsukasa. So she will do everything in her power to secure a golden path for both her children. Tsubaki is already in a good position, and Kaede has let go of her. Tsukasa, on the other hand, is still very young and truly naïve that it's frustrating. Between Tsubaki and Tsukasa, Tsukasa has been the weaker one, always running to Tsubaki for answers and protection. Kaede, and Tsubaki in her own way, made sure to make Tsukasa as physically strong as possible.

For as long as the Domyouji has control and leverage over the majority of big enterprises, there will always be people who will want to take from them or worm their way in the closer circles of influence using any means necessary. And as the heir, Tsukasa has always been the target of these bastards. Tsukasa grew up strong, indeed, and able to defend himself. Even his aloof attitude has become an impenetrable wall between him and everyone else who might use him to get to her or her husband.

Attempts at her life is something she expects. Attempts to kidnap her son is also something she expects. But, an attempt at his life has sent her reeling in shock. What good is Tsukasa to anybody as leverage for negotiation if he's dead?

She stares at the white wall of the waiting lounge and then at the clock. They've gone straight here as soon as they've heard the news. Both Tsukasa and Rukia have been in separate operating rooms when the family arrived and have been there since. Hours have gone past, and still no updates. Her patience is at its last reserves at this point.

Meanwhile, Byakuya is the perfect example of an untouchable aristocrat. Nothing truly fazes the young man and Kaede's respect and admiration went up another notch this night. How nice it would be if Tsukasa grows up to be like Byakuya. Calm, silent and unreadable.

Byakuya's first and only words upon arrival were to ask where Rukia is. Since then, he hasn't spoken a single thing and only sat in his chair in enviable calmness.

Kaede clasps her hands together over her lap, pressing her fingertips tight. A hand covers hers and she looks up to see her daughter, who isn't looking at her. Tsubaki's eyes are set on the clock, waiting on every second that passes with empty news.

"Has word leaked out to the media?" her husband asks, breaking the silence.

Byakuya answers, "Not yet."

"I would prefer that nothing be broadcast."

Byakuya nods. "I cannot guarantee that, since we arrived late and anyone could've seen the wreckage. The clean-up crew will also take a while."

"I understand. I simply do not want my son to be portrayed as an irresponsible drunk driver."

"I want to know who is responsible for this." Kaede is silently surprised at how calm her voice sounds.

"There will always be threats to those associated with the Main Houses, Kaede-dono."

She meets Byakuya's eyes, and realizes that he is taking responsibility but at the same time will not apologize for any of this. A lesser woman would be at his throat by now.

However, she knows the truth in those words. She has been given enough insights on the situation of the Council's next generation that she shouldn't really be as taken off her guard with this recent event. She just didn't expect an attack to be this brutal.

Whoever is behind this does not want to negotiate.

"We are family now, Byakuya-dono."

And they can crush this bastard and everything he holds dear. To mete out a just punishment will not be enough. When she finds out the person behind all this, she will make sure that person will not have enough ground to stand back on after the fall. She will cross the line where Byakuya might hold back.

She is a mother, after all.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

"I'll take care of this, Dr. Kurosaki. But I would like you to stay. I will need your stable hands for suturing."

Isshin pulls the bloody latex off his hands and throws them in the nearby trashcan. He watches the water run through his still shaking hands. There's not much that he can do other than open up for prep until the real surgeon arrived, which took a while since her main clinic is in Tokyo. He's lost so much practice in this field that he can't trust himself to go further without second-guessing his moves. They've lost a couple of hours and spent too much time in stabilizing vitals repeatedly without moving forward. Even the anesthesiologist gave him a confused stare when he asked for another dosage and corrected him, in front of the surgical team.

Splashing water over his face, he continues to ponder whether his decision to quit and set up a private clinic was a good idea.

He's pulled away from everything after Ichigo was born with the excuse that he wants to stay close with his family. And yet, despite it all, these things still happen so close to home. Too close. And he's only succeeded to be _away _from where he could've made a difference.

A tall woman approaches him with a face towel and he gratefully accepts it. "Thank you, Kotetsu-san."

"Some of your works made it to the university archives, Dr. Kurosaki. I'm honored to have met you."

Isshin almost snorts. "I didn't think I'd have to cut another person open again, to be honest. It's really disquieting," he sighs and tosses the towel in the dirty pile of laundry. He has no doubt that Retsu has sent her pupil to check on him. Isshin is reminded of his past the more he hears of Isane's plight in the medical field; Young, gifted and supported by many influential people. She will go far, and with Retsu taking her under the wing, there's very little doubt about the future of this young doctor. Whereas compared to him…

Having a mental lapse during surgery for a doctor is embarrassing. Especially for him, as one of the most promising surgeons during his prime. A career path he's given up on.

They're such walking contradictions. He often wonders how Retsu manages it to be a blade, and a doctor at the same time. He was fine walking that tight rope before, until he started a family. And things became complicated, at least for him. The line between taking and saving lives with a knife blurred in his mind that he withdrew from both, his family taking priority and being with them as a father and a husband as much as possible. It's the simpler, safer path. He's loved every single moment of it and can't regret the time spent with them. But, he could've made adjustments instead; an option that he didn't give a single thought of at the time.

Perhaps it was selfish of him, but he can't really deny the happiness he felt with the freedom from the responsibility of tipping the balance between life and death. There are two vows he's broken, now that he's thinking about it. Even though he's promised to find a successor after his children are old enough, he didn't realize the consequences of taking that temporary retirement. Everyone, including Kisuke the most meddlesome of all his friends from that old life, has held off despite his son being involved. And in medicine, he's taken his needs a priority over those who might need a specialist like him.

Here, this very hour, another life hangs in the balance and his hesitance might've cost them. How many he could've helped in the fifteen years he's turned his back on this specialized profession? Exceptional surgeons are hard to come by, and he knew he was no ordinary man with a knife.

"Do you think, Dr. Ishida will agree to a new contract?" Isshin picks two fresh latex gloves from the box and pulls them on, along with a new mask over his face. He doesn't wait for Isane to answer and walks back to the table where Retsu is bent over the chest area, inserting a thin tube through the chest wall with the aid of a needle. Isshin swallows, remembering the number of shards he's pulled out earlier and some of them have been large. His earlier diagnosis is a possible tear on the right lung even before he cut her open. "Where do you need me, Dr. Unohana?"

"Her vitals are dropping so we can't leave her open for too long." Retsu lifts her head up, her blue eyes taking a glint of steel under the harsh light of the operating room. She doesn't need to voice out the rest of her thoughts. He's waited two hours for the helicopter to bring her here, when he could've taken care of the lung tear the moment he's seen the problem. Instead, he's focused on the minor and outer cuts and made sure the vitals remain stable until Retsu's arrival.

She has no patience for an amateur in this fight. Fifteen years ago, there would have been no doubts and he might be insulted at her implication that he will slow her down. "She won't survive three separate procedures in close successions. The anesthesia will kill her if we have to put her to sleep again so we must finish this or she will stay awake by the time I get to her legs."

"I am here to assist." He is no longer that same man who can make judgment calls with a knife in the bat of an eye. It will take a while to gain the trust he's lost from his colleagues. Nonetheless, he is still a doctor and he may have skipped a decade and a half of surgical practice, but he's updated with medical progression.

"Both her legs have fractures, which I haven't thoroughly seen yet. You will assist Kotetsu Isane." Retsu's eyes glance towards the young woman standing next to him, who immediately stands to attention. The team that surrounds the table split into two smaller groups. Half to assist Retsu on the Pneumothorax treatment and rib fractures, and the other to assist Isane and Isshin to make sure Kuchiki Rukia will fly again.

"Let's do our best, Dr. Kurosaki," Isane tips her head forward.

"She's my third daughter, did you know?"

* * *

=====[][][][][]====

* * *

Smoke and caffeine. The only way to live.

Ryuuken breathes out smoke through his nose and lips as he leans out of the window and watches the early morning traffic, one hand still holding his daily dose of caffeine. No point in going home now. He needs to be back here in two hours, so might as well wait it out.

The door to the pantry opens to reveal a pale faced Isshin, which prompts Ryuuken to raise a brow. "I didn't think you'd have trouble. The hospital is a bit understaffed when dealing with something like this. I wouldn't have called you in otherwise."

Ryuuken truly loathes having to deal with these people. Confidentiality is a given between patient and doctor. An additional contract to guarantee silence from his _very_ _selected_ staff, including himself, is quite the insult. The fact that the doctors on call have all been colleagues with some intimacy close enough to be friends only adds to the injury. Formality and paperwork, all politics and guarantees just in case someone opens a big mouth in the future. Ryuuken takes another deep hit from his stick, appreciating how the nicotine numbs his senses just a bit to calm his irritation.

Father and his so-called friends have brought him into this world of endless battles. There is always something going on. And even when he's taken the higher ground of not getting involved, he's sucked right back in each time someone bleeds. Thank you, father, for the cursed existence.

Isshin has yet to speak, he notices. Normally, that earlier slight to Isshin's skill as a doctor would've already started a mini rant from the other man. Wonderful. If something went wrong with that operation, it'll be Ryuuken's responsibility for allowing Isshin inside.

"How's your son doing?" Isshin approaches the window with his cup of coffee and he takes a brief glance at the No Smoking sign just above Ryuuken's head.

Ryuuken ignores it. It's his hospital. He can do what he wants. Furthermore, he is more preoccupied with wondering where that question came from. "Safer than yours."

"If you ask me," Isshin takes a sip of the coffee and looks outside, "he's already involved."

"I wasn't asking." Ryuuken crushes his cigar against his mug before throwing the stick in the trash. He walks over to the available sink to wash his used mug. "When he's old enough, he can do what he wants. Until then, he's mine. And I don't raise idiots."

This time, Isshin does look offended.

"He will know what he's getting into, if he chooses to." Ryuuken snorts and shakes the water out of the mug. He puts it in the tray where all other used wares are stored for a more thorough cleaning by the staff. "What prompted this?"

"I've been thinking about a new contract."

Ryuuken isn't able to stop the groan.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

"So, are you awake yet?" Shinji pokes the body on the bed with his pen and frowns when he gets no reaction. "I guess not. Ow! What the hell?" He turns to Hiyori while rubbing his head.

"Of course he's not awake! The doc said to let him rest and the first thing you do when we get here is to poke him. And you ask me what the hell?" She kicks his ass literally for good measure. The people he puts up with. He sighs and drags her away from the bed.

"Well if he didn't wake up from my poking, your screaming certainly will do the trick."

Right on cue, the groan from the bed sends them back on each side of the bed.

"Hello there, Sleeping Beauty. Now that you're up and about, I've got some questions." Shinji flips open his notepad and settles for a comfortable perch on the bed. Ichigo's free hand immediately springs up for a punch which Shinji dodges easily. "Okay, sorry about sitting on the IV…"

"Such an ass," Hiyori mutters under his breath. "Let him sit up first!" She pulls on the back of Shinji's shirt to get him off the bed and away from Ichigo's steadily reddening face. He seems about to yell at the both of them but the sudden jerk of his bed forces him to stop short. Hiyori waves a remote control at Ichigo and presses another button to get his bed up, slowly this time, to let him sit. "Thank me later."

"What…" Ichigo hacks and coughs, his arm reaching for the bottle of water on the side table. He blinks when a full glass of water turns up in his hand instead and he looks up at Hiyori's scowl. "Uh…"

"Never mind. Drink up, swallow and then start talking. This isn't a social call."

"What she said," Shinji nods then nudges Hiyori aside so he can sit back on the bed. He would've used a chair, but the bed is softer. "I hope you remember everything because you're the only witness."

Ichigo empties out the whole glass in one gulp and drops his hand on his lap. He doesn't answer and instead stares at the empty glass, his knuckles growing white and Shinji begins to see tiny webs forming around Ichigo's fingers. Shinji grabs the glass and sets it back on the table before Ichigo shatters it, causing more unnecessary injuries that no one needs right now. "Let me state this properly. What did you see?"

"Where's Rukia?"

"Okay, okay. I think you have this all wrong." Shinji scratches the back of his ear with his pen. "I'm the investigator. You're the witness. Therefore, I ask the questions and you will do everything you can to answer. Get it?"

Ichigo's glare is a blatant no. Kids today, really. He sighs.

"Brat, save me the trouble of having to strangle the answers out of you. Please." Hiyori cracks her fingers just for emphasis and Shinji sighs again. Yep, she's also still a kid.

"We don't know. Now, moving on," Shinji points the pen at Ichigo, "tell me everything. Every single thing you remember, no matter how useless a detail it might be."

"Shouldn't the police be handling this?" Ichigo leans back, checking the injuries he sustained.

Shinji lets him have a full minute to do this. "They will. But we'll do our own gig considering the probability of an inside job is high. Again, Ichigo, what did you see?"

"I was on my way home and was waiting at the bus station. There was this guy… on the phone," Ichigo's fists clench as he talks, his eyes distant staring across the room at nothing in particular. His hand reaches up to rub his face and he slams his head back against the pillow, lapsing to silence. Shinji looks at Hiyori, who frowns at him. It's going to be a long day. Ichigo's restlessness will not lead them to anything coherent no matter how much Shinji tries to pry the information out of him.

Hiyori crosses her arms across her chest, her scowl darkening. Well, of course, she wants to hear everything too. He scowls at her also, tilting his head towards the door.

She snaps her jaws at him but turns around to leave. She'll search for Rukia and find out how the operation went, and Shinji breathes a grateful sigh after his partner left. Turning to Ichigo, "Alright, Ichigo, let Hiyori be your eyes and ears outside for now. When she comes back, she can tell you about Rukia. Right now, I need you to focus here. What did you _see_?"

"Nothing!" Ichigo snaps in Shinji's face, almost sending him off the bed from that sudden jerk. "That's the problem! I saw nothing useful! Fuck!"

"Ichigo, even dirt is useful."

But Ichigo's unresponsive. His entire body is curled to himself, one hand tightened into a fist and the other connected to the IV has blood going up the tube. It's pathetic seeing the kid like this. Such a far cry from the one he's silently watched train with Yoruichi. Everything he's heard from that point in time has only impressed him. If Ichigo can't handle this now, he's more liability than asset in the future. Shinji slips the notebook back in his pocket and moves to the door. "Your IV needs to be fixed. I'll go call a nurse. Meanwhile, calm down because you're helping nobody like this."

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

"We came here as soon as we found out," Akira says, skipping all the usual pleasantries they exchange. He wraps his arms around Tsubaki and feels more arms join the embrace. None of them let go of Tsubaki until her shoulders stopped shaking. Circumstances might be dire, but an open show of weakness such as tears is still something even Tsubaki won't allow herself in public.

"I'm sorry." She pulls away with her head bent, her long dark hair hiding her face. She only lifts her chin up after she's wiped the traces of tears, and she musters up enough will to smile at all of them. "Okaa-sama, Otou-sama and Byakuya-dono are with Dr. Unohana and Dr. Ishida in the meeting room, discussing the results of the operation. I went out after a while…" she sighs. "I'd rather skip the medical jargon and find out later. It's been a long night."

"Morning," Soujiro lightly corrects and guides Tsubaki to a nearby chair. "We should've taken the same exit as Tsukasa. Maybe this wouldn't have happened if there were more cars."

Akira nods and finds a chair also, Rui silently following to sit next to him.

"It's nobody's fault. Not on our side, at least." Tsubaki has thought about it all night. The long wait gave her too much time to blame everyone, including Rukia. The first she's put the blame on is Kaede, of course, for forcing Tsukasa and Rukia together. Now, the two will share whatever existing threat that surrounds them as individuals. It's twice the amount of hostility directed towards two children whose only fault is to be born.

Then, she's blamed Byakuya for agreeing with Kaede. If Kaede has pissed off people for her ruthless ingenuity in running a business, Byakuya must've pissed off _more _for the power alone that he can wield. And then, she's blamed Tsukasa for his rash actions in the past. Kaede wouldn't have pushed this far if Tsukasa didn't do an extremely dumb thing such as announce to all of their associates about Tsukushi and in front of Kaede, too. It's romantic, and dramatic, but excruciatingly _foolish_.

The media takes a good part of the blame as well for exaggerating everything, which forced the hands of Byakuya and Kaede to throw one big news after another just to have the gossip mongers run in circles and away from how Tsukasa's birthday ended. Finally, there's Rukia who should've just stayed away. If she had remained the untouchable Kuchiki like her brother, Kaede wouldn't have any hold on her.

Tsubaki spent hours trying to find that one fluke in time where everything went wrong. There must've been one incident in the past that brought them all here. If she could find that out, then perhaps she can plant her foot in the present and start fixing things, untangling the knots that chained all of them together in this mess.

Somewhere in the middle of it all, she's blamed even Tsukushi. If the girl hadn't been at the party, Tsukasa would simply sit and wait out the celebration just like he's always done in the past. There wouldn't be a need for Rukia to be used as center stage by Kaede just to push Tsukushi out.

But, then Tsukasa will remain the untouchable unhappy boy who brings nothing but pain to everyone else.

Tsubaki has successfully exhausted herself trying to pin down the blame, only to end up empty handed.

"Tsubaki?"

"Yes?" She looks up at the concerned faces of Akira, Soujiro and Rui.

"You sort of…went away," Rui tells her, which she finds strange because normally Akira and Soujiro will do the talking. Perhaps, it's because Rui is someone who is always 'away'.

"Ah, I'm just tired. I haven't slept since we got here." She smiles, realizing how true that statement is. It's almost six in the morning when Dr. Ishida came out of the operating room and wouldn't allow them to see Tsukasa until he's settled in an ICU. In a form of solidarity, her parents stayed with Byakuya until Dr. Unohana exited the other room.

"That makes me feel guilty. Why didn't anyone call us earlier so we could've been here?" Soujiro leans closer to her and rubs her back. She pats his knee lightly in appreciation of the gesture.

"We didn't find out till late, either. From what I've heard, there have been several calls before it finally reached Byakuya-dono then us. Both Tsukasa and Rukia have been undergoing operation by the time we arrived."

"It's so unexpected, though," Akira murmurs. He stands up, "I'll go grab us some coffee and something to munch. Be back in a bit."

"Tsukasa is stubborn. He'll decide when to die. Not the other way around."

She looks up at Rui, who's already picked up a magazine and is idly flipping through the pages as if there's nothing wrong today. As if his best friend is not unconscious somewhere in this building, with no definite answer as to when he'll wake up. As if his best friend hasn't just gone through a car crash which could've killed him in an instant. She wants to shake Rui, to see some emotion in his eyes and for him to react properly. He can be at least angry or worried.

And then, his words finally sink in.

If there's anyone who can snub death in the face because he doesn't feel like dying yet, it'll be Tsukasa.

He's stubborn like that.

And rude.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

"Well, you were right."

Kisuke looks up at the ceiling, searching for the patience and a possible miracle. It's always hard to get anything out of Ichigo. In the past, he's always had to word the questions carefully just to corner Ichigo to an answer that Kisuke wants to hear. And even then, the answers can be vague that Kisuke takes full liberty in the interpretation and guides Ichigo as he sees fit.

It's not going to work this time when Ichigo is the only witness, and the rest of them know absolutely nothing. The most the police have gathered thus far is white paint. Point of collision is obvious from the pictures that Kisuke have been shown. Re-creating the crime based from the wreck is easy, but tracing the vehicle is something no one will be able to do if Ichigo can't even tell what type it is. And if they take too long, they may not see that car again.

"How about the gun?" Shinji taps the pen on his chin. "Frankly, I don't think Ichigo even remembers it was in his coat."

"Ichigo's prints are all over it. His blood, too. Practically untraceable." Kisuke snorts. He doesn't know whether to be glad that Ichigo picked up that gun, and therefore the suspects didn't have the opportunity to return and clean up after, or to give Ichigo hell for implicating himself as the prime suspect. The fake invitation will not help in Ichigo's plea for innocence in this matter, which will incriminate Kisuke, too. At the same time, it's also a blessing in disguise that Ichigo _was_ there or else both Tsukasa and Rukia would've died before any late night walker stumbles upon the wreckage.

Byakuya will have to trust Kisuke's words on Ichigo's involvement. It's a good thing Ichigo's concern over Rukia is painfully clear that it's impossible to think that _he_ will be the one to hurt her, regardless of solid proof that can lock Ichigo for good if Byakuya chooses to be extremely difficult.

Kisuke rubs his temples with both hands.

Byakuya will not be happy. Yoruichi _is_ not happy. The 'I told you so' is written all over her face the moment the results for the prints on the gun came out from his lab.

"Who's handling the police investigation?"

"Some rookie came on my way out. Foreigner, Neliel Tu Oderschvank from the ID I saw. What's a foreigner doing in our national defense?" Shinji flicks his wrist and the notebook he has snaps shut. He slips it inside his shirt pocket with the pen, tapping it to his chest as if to make sure it's really there.

"I highly doubt she's the detective in charge. Probably just a trainee who came in to ask prerequisite questions before the big guy shows up." Kisuke shoves that particular information aside, although he mentally notes down the name that needs some background checking. This wouldn't be the first time that a foreigner has joined the Force, but they usually take a lot longer to process and by heavy recommendation if ever. The name draws a complete blank in Kisuke's mind, and he trusts his memory enough to know that he's never heard of that name.

"Are you going to release the gun to them?" Shinji's frown mirrors the one on Kisuke's face.

"No. Limit them to figuring out who owns the car that hit Domyouji's. But, I think I need to contact my dear old friend Mayuri about that gun…"

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

Sunday is usually the day of rest, and though work beckons Tsukushi with overtime pay, her body can only go so much. Sunday, she dedicates to herself and the chores she must do at the small home she and her brother shares. The first in her long list of chores is grocery. She prefers to do this in the afternoon but by then, all the fresh vegetables are gone. Her mother used to do this, and now she appreciates the things her mother has done to make life easier for all of them, even though the matriarch of the Makino house can be embarrassing in the market whenever she considers it a war for the cheapest and best.

Unfortunately, the rest of Karakura seems intent to stand around outside the commercial district watching the commercials on the video screens on the walls and buildings. She looks up and her heart threatens to leap out of her throat at what she sees.

The right side of the screen shows Tsukasa and Rukia lost to each other in a frozen dance, him leaning down towards Rukia for a kiss, his arm around her waist to support her while she stood on the tip of her toes to meet him. To the left, the remains of a familiar car which Tsukushi has ridden so many times. She doesn't know which picture brought the tears to her eyes.

_What was once a joyous occasion has ended in tragedy. _

_Just the night before, the clan princess Kuchiki Rukia has turned seventeen. At the end of the affair comes the real surprise, and the likely reason for the gathering as the heiress and the famous Domyouji Tsukasa, heir to the Domyouji fortune, publicly declare the beginning of a long engagement. The young lovebirds left the party together with rumors of attending a different one with their friends. Unfortunately, they've become victims of a hit and run just as their car reached the main road. _

_Police investigation is going on. There are signs of a deliberate attempt, according to our contact who wishes to remain anonymous. _

_There have been sightings of the Kuchiki and Domyouji family at the Ishida Hospital, which further confirms that both Kuchiki Rukia and Domyouji Tsukasa have been brought there. There are no words out on the conditions of both heirs, yet. _

_Stay tuned for further updates._

_

* * *

  
_

=====[][][][][]=====

_To be continued…_


	39. Chapter 38: Faith

**Note: **I just realized that it's been three months already. That surprised me.

* * *

**to Xion784: **Yeah, Tsukushi finding out is inevitable. Almost all of the cards are already on the table for this story. Thanks for reading!

**to psychegloom: **It was T at first then I raised it to M. It's not to undermine those in the early teens. I just don't think the amount of political intrigue (more so than the present violence I've portrayed) and conspiracies are as interesting to the ages 13-15 than those who are 16 and up. I also prefer to err on the side of caution especially when some characters here swear left and right when they're angry.

**to dethangelx:** Thanks for reading~ and yeah, it was a challenge to put the two worlds together without butchering the setting. Hanadan is undeniably shoujo full of sap and cheese and bubbles lol (I love it nonetheless) while Bleach, despite its sappy moments, is all about fighting and who's better and best at defeating the 'enemies'. I do get back on IchiRuki as often as I possibly could but this fic has a lot of characters I couldn't just neglect and randomly pop out of nowhere then back to nothingness without proper development. But just remember that even though Ichigo and Rukia aren't in the scene, everything that's happening always leads to them XDD it might take a while sometimes, but they'll always find their way back to each other.

* * *

[][][][][]

* * *

**Chapter 38: Faith**

Strip the world to its simplest and most basic way of life, all of humanity operates on a single instinct: survival. And among these survivors will rise a dreamer, who sees more, wants more. Craves more.

Someone will always want more.

The lower one is in the tiers of society, the bigger the dreams are and the thinner the line between what is possible and what is not. The top priority is always the same for everyone else, to get out of this place. The wild animal will bite whatever bait if it meant the slightest opportunity of better fields and bigger meat.

The desperate ones will do anything for money.

It is to this environment that two brothers came. Both grew up in the island of Shikoku, the smallest and least populous of the four main islands of Japan. Kochi Prefecture is mountainous for the most part, known for its many rivers. For youngsters with high hopes, the island is a dead end.

The rich city of Tokyo attracts these young ones the most. If you can make it in Tokyo, you can do anything. The brothers sold everything, and put everything at stake in the city of lights and dreams. And together, they faced the harsh reality of being a foreigner in their own country.

Even the language seems different. They speak the broken tongue, and prefer silence out of necessity. However, in the short time that the two youngsters arrived, they've made a name to themselves by gambling their lives for money.

People call the elder one "Aniki". He creates the pool, challenging people to fight his silent brother who is deceptively meek and on the slim side. No one knows his name, but people started calling him "Tsuki" because he always moves in circles around his opponent when he fights just like the moon in its constant revolution around the earth. Thus far, no one has managed to beat Tsuki and the money continues to hike up with each attempt. Some came close, but always Tsuki will win with a lucky blow, or his enemy will fall first and he wins by outlasting for a scant few seconds longer.

"You need to lose today."

Tsuki stops scrubbing his bleached blond hair to glare at his brother by the doorway. "Can't this wait until I'm at least done?" He waves at the shampoo on his head, and his state of undress sitting on the stool with a bucket of water beside him.

Aniki walks in and tosses a bottle of bleach which Tsuki catches before it hits his face. He reaches around Tsuki to start the shower, the noise of the water hitting tiles fill the small bathroom.

Tsuki sighs and pours the bucket over his head. "You're breaking out of character, _Aniki_," he says evenly, his voice not going above the noise around them. They have no contact outside of each other as extra precauation that nothing will slip by. And even then, they're not supposed be anything else but Aniki and Tsuki as long as they're here.

"We have to move ahead of schedule. Bring a katana today, and we'll start to tease the weapons out of these people. You will lose to a gun, but make sure that it doesn't hit anything vital."

"We've only been around for a week and a half. This is too soon, even for the name we built."

Aniki sighs and sits on a different stool, propping his arm on one knee and his chin on his hand. "I know, but I was in the market today and I saw the broadcast. She's in a coma for five days now." He looks at the bent over Tsuki, who is applying the dye on his hair. "And I know you."

Tsuki pushes the empty bucket under the shower, and ignores the sting of the liquid on his scalp. He doesn't say anything until he's washed his hair thoroughly. "Alright. Weapons start today. Double the bets, too."

"Take it easy if they use knives."

"I know what to do."

And finally he is left alone.

Tsuki runs his fingers through his stiff hair, the smell of cheap bleach permeating his senses and making him nauseous. There's something else added into that smell, which he can't place. Figures his brother will mess up with his nerves to make sure he's slower today than what he's already limiting himself to so that others will never lose that slightest glimpse of a chance that he'll lose.

They have to keep fighting. They have to get attention from the right people, but now they have no time. He flexes his fingers and wrists, testing how strong and fast the sedative is in his body. The dosage is small, far as he can tell. He can get around this just fine. But if a gun is pulled out today, held by someone who actually knows how to use it, he'll have trouble.

Not even two weeks and it already feels too late.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

Aniki mumbles the words out, cigar stuck between his lips, "Guess y'all gettin' bored eh? My bro's just too damn good for the rest of ya." He tosses his head to the side where Tsuki is wrapping his bleeding knuckles with a spare cloth. A brawl is a brawl, and the fight is always dirty. He's taken enough beating to look weak.

"Psh, what'cha goin' for anyway?" asks one. "Kid can go pro, methinks."

"That's the plan," Aniki winks at the girl eyeing him. "Nobody picks up trash, ya'kno. So gotta get some money first, pay to enter some amateur boxing. Sooner the better."

"Kids and dreams." Somebody snorts. "Shoulda just listened to us. We can get you a deal, buy'n sell type of trade ya'kno? It's easy money."

Aniki pulls out the cigar, breathing out smoke as he speaks, "Been there, done that before we got to Tokyo. Had to run in the end so meh, ain't happenin' again on my watch."

Some laugh, having had the same thing happen to them. Most of the ones who've had it bad in the past try to make as honest a pay as possible, keeping records clean for that one special day when a lucky strike happens. 'Friendly' gambling, however, is a free game with easy money and a lot let risks other than one's life. And life is pretty cheap in these parts of town. Aniki's eyes roam the building crowd, watching every interested look a person gives Tsuki. For every win that Tsuki earns, there's always one wounded pride that needs revenge.

"Ayt then, let's up the ante a bit. Pick a weapon, and five rounds going 'fore I call it a day. Who wants to give it a whirl?" Aniki looks in particular at the man who's lost a small fortune in bets against Tsuki. The guy has always been around, watching, hanging and betting against Tsuki at every turn. He's been in Aniki's hit list ever since because there's something about that man that bothers him. Tsuki, too, even though he never said a thing about it.

The guy bears a resemblance to an old friend, and Aniki silently wonders whether he should keep taunting the man or not. Tsuki's already sluggish from the previous brawls, and the mild concoction he's learned from Suzumebachi might have a side effect to Tsuki's already tired mind and body.

"Yo, Tsuki, still up for it?"

Tsuki merely smirks and stands upright after he's finished bandaging his hand. "S'long as I get to pick a weapon, too."

Aniki narrows his eyes when Tsuki sways just a little. That's too good an act, and he retracts his previous statement. "Last fight for the day. All or nothing!" Aniki waves the yen they've won the entire afternoon at the crowd and throws it down inside the hat with Tsuki's name on it. He stretches both arms to the gathering, one hand that holds the bet on Tsuki and the other to whoever shall step forward.

He isn't surprised when the man he's taken a longer notice to steps forward, pulling out Tsuki's katana from its sheath which was propped against a wall with their bags. "This one looks pretty good, I say."

Tsuki tilts his head, glancing at Aniki with a frown. Tsuki was in the direct path of that sword, and the guy just sidestepped and grabbed it successfully. This guy moves fast enough, just a notch slower than Shunpo and it is likely on purpose on his part. His movements deft like water parting from a mobile object in the way.

"Name." Aniki steps closer to the man who's holding the sword with a steady grip.

"Aaroniero," the man replies with a cheeky grin. He moves back just a bit, to allow some sun in his features revealing blue eyes, "Half-breed, too."

At this, the brothers share a look. They're both wearing dark contacts to blend in more with the locals and yet this man somehow managed to spot the difference.

"Let's get a move on, kid!" Aaroniero bursts into movement in an instant, forcing Aniki to leap back to evade that wide swing and Tsuki to duck and roll to save his neck. Everyone around them starts to cheer, and rolls of money with names of the gambler snapped along with the band around the cash get thrown into the nameless hat.

This feels different from all the previous ones Tsuki's fought, and Aniki curses the fact that he didn't bring his katana along. That first arc of the blade is not wild and aimless. The force and angle are perfectly executed to decapitate. A second slower and it would've been too late.

Aniki calculates the chances that they've been watched, too. Their choice of first zone isn't random. They've specifically chosen the busiest slum with the highest unsolved crime reports, the area where the police have opted to leave alone and let the locals take care of their own problems unless the situation requires the hard hand of authority. He checks the crowd once more, trying to spot whether Aaroniero is alone or is a mere distraction.

He cannot intervene in this fight, unfortunately. Not when he's the one who's set up the whole thing to make each challenge a rigged public spectacle, where Tsuki knows how to play his part. They're in open space with only the occasional crates and bins for people to sit on. This would've been an advantage to Tsuki if he's in full form.

"Choose your weapon, _Tsuki_," Aaroniero taunts, lifting the blade tip higher and pointing it at Tsuki.

Tsuki stands up and carefully keeps the distance between him and Aaroniero beyond that of the sword's reach, and an extra foot for a possible forward thrust. He maintains a leg forward for easy maneuvering around that long reach, also keeping his entire body facing sideways to make a smaller target. "You're kinda holding it."

"Aw, shucks." Aaroniero lunges forward and for a moment, it looks as if Tsuki will leap up to the air when his knees bend. He changes his mind and drops to the ground in the last second, stretching a leg out to kick Aaroniero's off his feet.

Aaroniero's legs lift up from the impact, and he twists sideways pulling the blade flat against his body which prevents him from accidentally stabbing himself then lands back on his feet, smiling again. "Nice try, but I'm not like the amateurs you've fought before."

The crowd has stopped cheering for some time now, but that last comment causes for few to insult the man. No one likes being called an amateur.

"Does Miyako ring a bell?" And Aaroniero steps back to a very familiar stance, his smile and even the cock of his head an exact replica of Shiba Kaien. His hair is longer, and the shade of his eyes are of a darker hue but if he stands in this angle, half his face hidden in the shadows, he could've been the dead come master back to life. "Because I remember watching _you_ and the _girl_, that night. Heh."

At this, Tsuki's whole body stiffens and moves slower when the next thrust comes his way. He drops to his knees, his entire body bending backwards as the blade strikes air over where his torso used to be. The sharp edge still manages to tear his shirt nonetheless.

Aniki's eyes widen. Ever since Youko's introduction, Sodeno Shirayuki finally shared the truth from that night. It's a mystery how a fighter like Miyako could've been easily kidnapped until today's revelation.

Shit. They have to capture this guy _alive_ which is the farthest thing from Tsuki's mind, it seems. Aniki tries to catch his brother's eyes but Tsuki already has narrowed down his world to one target. His posture has changed also, arms relaxing to his sides and his knees bending to maintain a good balance no matter where he moves.

Now the setting has turned against them. How will they grab this guy and run to somewhere private with all these people around them, and their hard earned money resting in two hats. If they run, they will start a small war that even Aniki isn't sure they can win without taking innocent blood.

Aaroniero once again aims for Tsuki's heart, which he sidesteps turning a full circle to grab the sword arm and pull Aaroniero forward out of balance. Aaroniero stubbornly holds his feet in place instead of going with the movement and it becomes his bane. The heel of Tsuki's palm strikes his jaw hard enough to send Aaroniero's face back.

Tsuki hasn't let go of the wrist yet when he withdraws his striking hand for a second finisher. He shifts and strikes again, this time onto the elbow to force the limb to curve the other way. The sounds of bones breaking echo in the silence that surrounds them, followed by the scream of pain.

The sword clutters to the ground and slides just by Aniki's feet. He crouches to pick it up, but halfway down he sees something metallic from his peripheral version. His foot slips under the blade instead and kicks it to where it can be grabbed, "Tsuki!"

Blood splatters down the floor between Tsuki and Aaroniero like a leaking faucet just as the hilt reaches Tsuki's waiting hand.

Surprised, Aniki can only blink. What.

He sees Tsuki's entire body shake, absorbing impact from _something_. Tsuki's free arm slings forward and around Aaroniero's neck to keep him locked in place as well as to stay upright no doubt, and he actually grins when he rests the tip of the blade on the vulnerable throat. "Who sent you?" Tsuki hisses, low enough that only Aniki, who is standing close, is the only one to hear it.

Aniki takes another step forward, unsure whether to stop Tsuki or be the one to push that blade in for good. Blood is slowly pooling on the ground around the two, and he didn't see Aaroniero get wounded at all from earlier.

Tsuki presses the blade further, cutting skin, and the horror from Aaroniero's eyes reflects that of every single spectator around them. "Who?"

"You're dying," Aaroniero answers instead. "She won't be far along. And I'll get the payment that was owed to me, finally."

This time, Aniki is close enough to see what made Tsuki bleed. Aaroniero has a gun pressed against Tsuki's abdomen, pointed at an angle where the bullet will rip through several organs if he shoots again.

Tsuki slides the blade through without blinking. The razor sharp metal cuts through skin and spine and comes out of Aaroniero's nape almost black with blood. Aaroniero's body convulses, just as Tsuki's his body shakes once more when another silent shot is fired.

Aniki catches Tsuki's fall, his eyes not leaving the gun that's still in Aaroniero's limp grip. He idly takes note of their surroundings, which is now empty. Amazing how fast people scatter and disappear. He even has room to be amused that they didn't forget to grab their loot from the hats. He pulls out the katana from Aaroniero's throat and uses the blade to lift the gun and drop it in the nearest hat. All the while, Tsuki rests on his lap breathing hard. "I need you to stay awake, idiot brother."

"I blame it on the shampoo if I fall asleep." Blood spurts out from his lips when he talks.

"Didn't really expect something like this." Aniki swings the katana to the side, Aaroniero's blood slides off the blade and now marks the wall. He wipes the remaining dirt and blood on the convenient cloth that is Aaronieror's shirt before sliding it inside the sheath. It's annoying to do it with one hand, but he's not letting go of Tsuki's near unconscious body. "I can only hope Aaroniero is his real name, or this will be dead end. And we don't have time to start again elsewhere. Will you be able to walk?"

"You're kidding." Tsuki tries to sit up, anyway.

Aniki takes off his shirt jacket and shirt, giving it to Tsuki to press against his two gun wounds. It looks bad, especially when Tsuki's failing to keep an impassive face through the pain. He takes a minute longer in observing how his brother is doing before he stands up to pick up the hat with the gun in it. They have part of the answer at least. The guns are on the streets, but hopefully only with the selected people who work for their target and not in the black market for sale.

They've spectacularly failed this assignment. On the other hand, this surely will make a name for the brothers Aniki and Tsuki.

He gives the gun and the katana to Tsuki. "Don't complain," he lifts his brother with a grunt. He may still be taller, but Tsuki has grown. It's not as easy from when they were still children. "Okay, wait… just climb on my back instead." He walks the short distance to a wall before dropping Tsuki back on his feet to use the wall for support. He kneels, back facing Tsuki.

"Could've warned you." Tsuki snorts and drops his dead weight on Aniki's back. "I'm falling asleep, aniki…"

"Stay up. I'll move fast."

There's no answer.

Hyourinmaru weaves through the small streets until he finds a leverage to take up the low roof tops of the interlocked homes and buildings, moving faster than Sodeno Shirayuki's wind.

* * *

====[][][][][]=====

* * *

Healing sleep. That's what they said. She's better off asleep than have to endure the pain of her lung trying to expand back to its normal size. Byakuya fails to comprehend how that is so much better. She's asleep and neither Ishida nor Unohana gave him a specific time for when she'll wake.

Her heart is weak. Her breathing comes in short gasps. A tube in her lung. Both her legs are in casts, and she cannot begin to learn how to walk again if she can't even wake up. Time has stood still for Rukia, just as it did for Momo. There is no good news as far as Byakuya is concerned. The steel on Rukia's bedside rattles in protest against his grip.

All the losses have been on their end, and not a single one has paid for anything to this day.

"Byakuya-sama, your flight will leave in three hours. We need to get back to Tokyo."

"I don't see why I can't just send Kurotsuchi Mayuri or Kenpachi Zaraki to this." Byakuya gives Senbonzakura a narrowed look, which she is immune to by now. Anyone else would've complied already, which grates his nerves even more than it already is. "They have more knowledge on weaponry and the current arms race to make valid arguments."

"It's a round table for the renewal of the world treaty your _father_ signed six years ago." Senbonzakura's eyes meet Byakuya's in blatant insubordination. "Ministers are not high enough in rank to represent the Prime Minister, who, by the way, is in Geneva attending a conference."

What she is not saying is that Rukia is already out of immediate danger, and therefore he has no excuse to derail further.

He doesn't bother to grant Senbonzakura a response. The world won't hold still for Rukia, even if that's what Byakuya demands. His eyes travel from her pale hand to the IV connected to it to the heart monitor, which consistently beeps and ticks every other second.

"Byakuya-sama." He will not be surprised if he finds himself unconscious, and wake up already in Washington.

Turning, he looks at the man leaning against the end of Rukia's hospital bed. "No one stays in here _alone_. Not any of the nurses, and not even her doctors. Not any of her friends, either."

The man lightly taps two fingers against his temple in a casual salute. "Have a safe flight, Byakuya-sama."

Senbonzakura opens the door for him and lingers at the back to give the most recent blade he's pulled out a nod. Once outside, she turns to Byakuya, "You can only command three more. I suggest a proactive approach for the remaining three, should you find it necessary to release them."

"Not when I have no target." Byakuya's right hand twitches and curls, as if he himself is holding on to a hilt. "Give me a summary of the changes in the treaty on our way to Tokyo."

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

Ichigo lets go of the breath he's holding when Byakuya and Senbonzakura walk past the corridor he's hidden in. Although he swears Senbonzakura's eyes shifted to where he's at just then. He peers out just to make sure both have turned the corner towards the elevator before he picks up the crutch on the ground, and not without a painful struggle. The nerves on his injured thigh are like tiny needles consistently digging his skin and still a bitch to tolerate whenever he bends his knee and stretches his muscles.

It's taken ages before Dr. Ishida allowed him to start walking around his room to test his leg. Even longer to get out of the room and not without supervision. His leg is healing nicely and he doesn't understand why he's being treated like he's some delicate flower. If he doesn't start pushing his leg now, it'll be even more painful later on. If he didn't know any better, they only want to keep him inside so that the investigators know where to find him.

And for some reason, everyone's kept a tight lid on Rukia's room number. He's consistently been updated by Ishida, and sometimes Sarugaki but the room number simply eludes them for some damnable reason. At least he can still rely on Urahara to drop him a clue today, along with the helpful bit of knowledge that Byakuya will be out of town for some time.

He hops along the silent hall, the crutch making the short trip a challenge to travel quietly. It works to his advantage that they're on the isolation floor. Lesser human traffic, and the nurses are mostly in their booth while few make the rounds unlike on other floors where there's always somebody visiting some patient. At the same time, this entire floor is dedicated to people with contagious cases and on their death beds. Neither of which makes Ichigo feel any comfort.

He stares at the nameplate for a while, the guilt of that night crawling out of the closet he's managed to shove it into in the last few days. He's tried to keep up face in front of his family and classmates he's convinced himself there's nothing else he could've done that night.

After a long drawn out breath, he pushes the door open to see a sword tip pressed against his chin. He glances to the left and the first thing he sees is a mass of red hair that he thought it's Renji with a grudge.

"Oh, it's you." The sword disappears into a sheath and back against the wall before Ichigo can blink. "You shouldn't really stand outside the door for so long like a nerve-wrecked wannabe assassin having second thoughts."

Ichigo rubs his chin and feels the tiny pricks of a wound that'll probably close in a few minutes. He takes another look at the man, who he realizes is not Renji. The shock of red hair is dyed only at the tips, and he is larger than Renji in build but probably just as tall. He's dressed like a punk; loose shirt and torn jeans. The only giveaway that he's likely one of Byakuya's people is the speed and efficiency of how the man handled the katana. The man pushes back the dark shades up his eyes, covering the amber eyes he's seen earlier which gave away that this isn't the jerk he sometimes calls friend. "Do I know you?"

"No, but I've heard enough from Renji's rants about an orange-haired punk." The man waves his hand and Ichigo complies, stepping inside further just as the door closes behind him. "I will be honest. Byakuya-sama does not want you to be here."

"Who're you?"

"Zabimaru."

He's heard of the name from Renji as well. Another master called to guard her, apparently. He's been replaced so easily, but he couldn't blame Byakuya, either. "But you let me in."

"I simply said that Byakuya-sama does not want you here." Zabimaru's pierced eyebrows lift above the dark shades. "He expects you to show up, nonetheless. It was just a matter of when. And I quote when I say you 'are loud enough to disturb even the dead'."

Ichigo watches the man move to the couch and pick up the discarded magazine on the coffee table, probably threw it aside so he could wait by the door earlier. A beep snaps his head to the too large bed, and he trudges closer, seeing her for the first time. His eyes travel to every butterfly bandage that hold the small cuts on her face, and the bruises that should've healed already by now yet remains. There are stitches on her arms, as well. Even underneath the blankets he can tell that there are casts on both legs.

For a brief second he's seeing the blood and open wounds instead. He closes his eyes and holds on to the steel rail to get a hold of himself and what is real. "I guess she really didn't wake up if Byakuya expects my racket to do the trick."

"Do you actually believe that?" Ichigo once again looks at the man across the room, whose eyes are only drawn to the magazine he's reading.

He pulls a chair with his crutch and takes a seat, glad to let his one good leg rest. An old memory comes so suddenly that he doesn't know why that one in particular, of all the ones they've shared before, surfaces today. Her words in the past just as when he was in the brink of unconsciousness, reaches him. He pulls on the metal bar that separates them and lets it drop down against the side of her bed so he can rest his chin on the mattress. "Thank you for not dying," he murmurs the exact words she's said to him.

It feels as though he hasn't slept for so long. He closes his eyes and rolls his head to the side, her warm fingers lightly resting against his forehead.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

"Ishida-kun!"

Uryuu looks up from the trolley of food to be delivered on this floor, a tray still in his hand. "Good morning, Inoue-san. Is there something wrong?"

"Yes!" She skids to a stop, using the trolley between to prevent herself from toppling forward. "I mean… Tatsuki-chan and I went to visit Kurosaki-kun, but he's not in his room."

"_What_?" He grabs the first nurse returning to the station, who gives him a disappointed frown. He bows in apology, "I'm sorry but can you take over for me?"

"Ishida-san, your father told everyone not to coddle you." She sighs and shifts her box to her other hand, the arm he isn't holding.

"Please. A friend is missing, so I have to go and help find him." He tries to look as desperate as possible in front of the elderly nurse, mentally crossing his fingers that they will see a young boy and not Ryuuken's son who needs the iron hand of his father. Inside though, he wants to wring Kurosaki's neck. If the nurses find his bed empty, it'll be another disruption of the quietude in this place. And since Kurosaki is his 'friend', his father will have a grand time making an example of how he shouldn't really be hanging around with them in the first place. Bad grass and all that rot.

From her sigh, he knows he's won. "Thank you."

"Thank you!" Inoue echoes his gratefulness, with much more enthusiasm.

They both run back to Kurosaki's room just in case he's returned. The only person there is Arisawa, leaning against the window with her arms crossed and looking pissed off. "Doesn't he know that people worry about him?!"

"What time did you get here, Arisawa-san?"

"Ten minutes ago. We already checked the courtyard and the therapy room, since he's usually there stretching his legs." She throws her hands up. "Nowhere."

"Do you think he ran away to avenge himself?" Inoue's hands clasp together, her brows folding in sincere anxiety. Arisawa makes a face, which Uryuu is sure mirrors his own.

He pats Inoue's shoulder and tries to smile. Although he has wonder if Kurosaki is stupid enough to just walk out of the hospital without proper release papers. "No, Inoue-san. He doesn't even know who beat him but investigators are on it. I'll go to the reception downstairs and find Kurosaki."

"Wait, why downstairs?" Tatsuki moves away from the window ready to go with him.

"I don't know Rukia-san's room number so I have to ask."

The answering silence urges him to turn away and leave fast. The only time he's seen Rukia was in the recovery room after her operation. After that, she was taken upstairs and all information on her and Domyouji have been withheld for "security reasons". The first few days with the media personnel must have had a lot to do with his father moving both patients from their original rooms. He never found out about the new room's location, despite trying to sneak a peek in his father's medical files.

This will not be good once his father finds out what he's about to do.

Two hands stop the elevator doors from closing and he faces Arisawa and Inoue's identical expressions of determination. "We're going, too."

"I can't believe I never visited Rukia-san." Inoue slips inside after Arisawa, watching the digital numbers of the floors they pass. "Shall we buy her a gift?"

They might not even be allowed to see her, he thinks but doesn't say a word. He leads their small group to the reception desk silently while he rephrases the request over and over in his mind. He might have to pull the father card if they refuse to give him her room number.

He ignores the background chatter of Arisawa and Inoue as he peers over the desk, trying to see the listing in case the nurse won't agree. "Can I have Kuchiki Rukia's room number, please?" he asks in a low voice, careful about his surroundings.

Predictable. The nurse suddenly looks wary. "I'm sorry, Ishida-san…"

"Father left the x-ray films in her room and wants to bring it to his meeting with Dr. Unohana after lunch. He already left so he asked me to bring it to him when we meet up for lunch."

"_Ne, Tatsuki-chan, what do you think? I heard Rukia-san likes rabbits. Let's bring her a cute fluffy one to keep her company."_

"_Eh, pets aren't allowed here at all, Orihime."_

"_Well, a stuffed rabbit then!"_

"_Let's just buy flowers, Orihime. There's a shop over there."_

"_Ishida-kun, we're just…"_

"Oh, alright then. Let me have a look." Uryuu is about to turn to Inoue to ask what she wants when there's a loud crash just behind him. Papers fill his vision and he tries to catch some before they flutter further away, and worse, get trampled on by people going to and fro the lounge.

"Inoue-san!"

"Oops, sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to run over…"

Uryuu bends down to help Inoue up while Arisawa picks up the clutter of papers and pens on the ground. The other nurse looks down at his things with dead eyes and Uryuu starts to worry if Inoue somehow pissed off a resident nurse.

"It's fine." He gathers the rest of his things and painstakingly shuffles the papers, pulling and pushing sheets in place as if he's rearranging it back into alphabetical order and on the floor. Arisawa hands him the pile she's gathered that flew further away and once again apologizes with a low bow. The man accepts with no further acknowledgement other than an outstretched hand.

"Ishida-san, it's room 1613," says the nurse over at the desk and Uryuu bows to her, still holding on to Inoue's arm who is still apologizing to the other nurse. Uryuu is about to help the nurse stack up the papers and at least put them on the far end of the reception desk so they don't block other people's access when the man stands up. Apparently he's done.

"Thank you for the help."

The three of them watch the man leave silently, rather disturbed.

Inoue's shoulders droop, "I hope I didn't make him angry."

"It wasn't your fault, Inoue-san," Uryuu reassures her. He didn't really see what happened, but it's normal that Inoue runs over people. She can be very clumsy at times. And the hospital might not be the best place to leave her alone, at least not where she might likely get herself and other people in trouble.

"Bah, I thought nurses are all nice and friendly, you know. That guy's a creep. I really thought he'd hit Orihime for a second," Arisawa huffs and rubs Inoue's back to comfort the girl.

Uryuu scowls at Arisawa. It's still his hospital, technically. "The nurses here are exceptional and provide the best care they can offer. The fact that we still have Kurosaki in good health despite everything is proof enough of how patient and professional the staff is."

"Woo, okay, touchy subject. Sorry." Arisawa raises both hands, palm forward in surrender or to just push him away.

"Anyway, let's go," Uryuu says after he's recomposed himself. "You heard the lady."

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

He found it unnecessary when Byakuya still gave the last bit of instruction on visitor treatment since the only ones who did come in the past are family and Ukitake, who also counts as family. He should've known that Kurosaki's appearance is an omen. Today has to be the busiest day he's seen this suite, yet. Byakuya's departure must've been a green light to everyone who knows her to just come right up and pay a visit.

Zabimaru leaves his warmed couch and tosses the magazine against the cushion. The slight thump it makes masks his steps as he moves to lean against the wall, waiting for the door to open. It's always fun to scare people.

Three kids step back as soon as the door opens and sees him for the first time. Typical reaction from normal people when they see his fashion taste. "And who might you be?"

"W..we're here to visit Rukia-san?" The girl with long hair smiles brightly, pushing forward a bouquet of white lilies like a shield. Of course, send a pretty girl to keep a punk from biting anybody. As if that really helps.

"Doesn't really answer my question, does it?" He drops his shades an inch so he can gaze at them properly.

The girl at the back waves a hand, bringing his attention to her. "We're her old classmates."

"Ishida Uryuu," the boy states with a tone of authority as if it's supposed to mean something to Zabimaru. They're in the Ishida Hospital, sure, but he bows to no one. He nods at the boy, glad that someone is at least upfront about it, then turns to the two girls and waits.

"Uhm… Inoue Orihime, Karakura High, Class 1-3. Pleased to meet you." She finishes her introduction with a proper bow.

The last girl finally sighs and bows as well, "Arisawa Tatsuki, Karakura High, Class 1-3."

"Was that so hard?" He steps aside to let them in, not releasing his hold of the door above their heads. As soon as the last person is inside the room, he pushes the piece of wood and it slams shut. Against the otherwise silent room, that door might as well have been a gong. Enough to make the two girls jump. He tries not to laugh.

When he receives a unified glare to the power of three, he lifts his index finger to his lips then points at the bed. Rukia is in a permanent stasis. A bang like that, if it woke her up, will be a cause for celebration. The young boy at her side, though, still sleeps like the dead.

He takes the flower from Inoue's hands and puts it on the table near the window, where all the other flowers are. Most of them have been left at the reception's desk in the lobby until the assigned nurses on this floor bring them up. There are a lot of wishes for her to get well, and he wonders how long before the flowers will stop coming. There are less and less by the day.

"How is she, uhm...?"

He leaves the flowers be and walks up closer to the bed where the kids gathered. They've all chosen to be on the other side, opposite Kurosaki's.

"The same as she was yesterday, still asleep." He conveniently ignores their need to find out his name. Pretty the girl may be, but a face is just a face and he likes his secrets. "Take a seat if you want."

There aren't many chairs to spare in the suite, so he decides to drag the other couch nearer the bed for them. When he moves to the other side to grab the other chair Kurosaki isn't using, he notices for the first time where Rukia's hand rests, fingers buried in orange hair. The last time he's checked, Kurosaki fell asleep near her hand and _not _under.

His head snaps to look at her still placid face, his neck creaking at that sudden movement. His eyes are quick to check on all the apparatuses connected to her, remembering the statistics from earlier prior to Kurosaki's arrival. Nothing has changed and he doesn't recall any beep from her heart or the oxygen pump that's out of place in the past hour. The last one before these kids arrived is just a nurse to check her vitals, and the woman worked from the other side away from Kurosaki to not interrupt his sleep.

He pulls the chair to the wall and sits on it instead so he can have a clear view of the bed. He checks the other kids to see them silently watching him. "I'm not here," he crosses his arms and leans his head against the wall to simply observe.

The silence is awkward for them. He knows that to them he is the stranger, but soon enough they'll forget he's there and he puts his trust on the limits of young people's attention span. His eyes are locked on the sleeping figures, while his ears stay keen to every movement of feet and trolley that pass the hall outside. Meanwhile, the one they call Inoue is the first to speak to the sleeping girl, brave enough to reach out and hold the unresponsive hand on that side.

"Rukia-san, there are people waiting."

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

_To be continued..._


	40. Chapter 39: A Symphony of Grief

**Note**: Just when I think the last chapters must suck so bad because no one reviewed, I get a nice long one from A Writer Wannabee. I'm VERY grateful. Lack of reviews won't stop me from writing, I promise that much. Not receiving any reviews do dampen my mood, I must admit. And makes me reread the previous chapter to find what made it weak.

* * *

**to dethangelx**: XDDD I felt bad for Rukia's state and started researching on medicine (to a point of asking some doctor friends) on how long it'll take for her to fully recover.

**to A Writer Wannabee**: Yeah, I have a feeling a lot of people are easily turned off by AUs. I hate and love AUs in the same degree. I love those stories where characters are set on a different playground but I still recognize who they are, instead of just some other person which happens to have the same name as a Bleach character. Another factor of being turned off from this story is it's HYD crossover. It's not really... easy, I must admit. Since a part of me hopes that the readers know the HYD world (and some don't). It's hard to get people to read a crossover where half of the world is a complete stranger.

I will admit on focusing more on the Bleach side than the HYD side XD You're spot on about the DomTsu comparison with the IchiRuki side, though. It was intended since I did portray Domyouji to be bending on the side of being childish at the start. Though I hope to expound on Domyouji as he gets exposed to his harsh surroundings more and more. I can't promise the same for the rest of F4 since I actually struggle with their involvement. Making Rui talk is so...hard. lol

* * *

[][][][][]

* * *

**Chapter 39: A Symphony of Grief**

It hasn't rained since the start of winter, but it seems the season will end with a small river. Early in the night in the last few days, it drizzles continuously and taper off in a hush just before dawn. All day, the sun is bright but the wind can be brittle and cold. By nightfall, there will be rain again as if all the sun ever did in the day is to take back what the previous night has given, so that there will be enough to fall by evening.

At the rate the weather is going, everyone will be sick by spring with flu.

Hanataro sniffs, dismayed at his developing cold. They might not allow him to stay by Rukia if he becomes sick. But then who will fix the flowers in her room if not him? Or clean up the mess the visitors left behind? Zabimaru is not really a fan of housekeeping. They have no choice but to let him in.

Reassured, he straightens his bag and adjusts his hold on his umbrella and makes his way towards the hospital. It's a long walk from the estate but he doesn't mind. He doesn't really want to intrude on the other people visiting her after the first time he went there straight from school. Since then, he's detoured to the manor first to change clothes and pick up a new manga from Rukia's study before visiting her.

The time it takes to do all that is usually enough that her friends are gone when he gets there. A few times, he's met the one she calls Ichigo but the boy always looks angry so Hanataro excuses himself whenever he sees the scary boy inside the suite and leaves for a while.

The new volume of the manga Rukia follows just came out, so he hopes there won't be a need for him to leave the suite. It's been a pleasure reading to her, for all those times that she's talked to him and he's only capable of a nod and a smile in return. At least now, he can speak freely. Until she wakes up, anyway.

Having Zabimaru guard her is awkward. He never leaves the room. Even when he tries to be courteous and gives enough privacy to the people, he is still there in the corner or by the window, always at the periphery of people near the bed. It's a wonder if he takes silent amusement at making people uncomfortable with his mere presence. Roguish clothing notwithstanding.

Hanataro stops just outside the main driveway of the hospital and scales the white building with his eyes. Rukia's room is near the top, and Zabimaru's silhouette is a looming shadow against the bright light inside, gazing out the window. He sighs. It can only mean that there are still people in there.

Well, he doesn't feel like making another circuit around the block so he'll just stay in the café downstairs. He doesn't hurry anymore when he makes his way inside the hospital's compound.

Among the people going in and out of the building is a familiar face that Hanataro can't really place a name for. He wouldn't have taken notice if it wasn't for the fact that the girl with auburn hair is standing in the rain with her open umbrella facing the ground, instead of sheltering her.

"Anou… is there something wrong with your umbrella?"

She brings her gaze down from the skies to look at him, startled. "Oh! Was I blocking the way?"

"Ah, not really." Hanataro waves his hand and bows. "You looked familiar so… I mean, you were just standing there and I thought maybe you broke your umbrella."

Said yellow umbrella is brought up to cover her head with an awkward laugh. "I just forgot. It happens."

She's already wet, her hair a tangle of mess and plastered against her pale face. There's a slight flush on her skin and though it might be embarrassment that's coloring her face, Hanataro's instinct tells him that she's about to have the flu if she stays outside and 'forgets' longer. Standing in the rain did not help.

He snaps his fingers all of a sudden, startling her. "Now I remember where I saw you from. You should come with me. I'm sure we can ask for towels once inside Rukia-sama's room." He leans over, cupping a hand around his lips, and whispers, "The hospital staff can be very accommodating when requests are made from there. I'm sure Rukia-sama won't mind."

"Rukia-sama," she whispers. Then a short, strained laugh escapes her lips and she looks up again, no longer at the clouds. What she sees beyond the umbrella is something to wonder about, especially when her face begins to crumple like she just lost a puppy or something.

It is the first time that he realizes she might've been crying earlier. His heart seizes at the thought that one of Rukia's friends is in tears, which can only mean one thing. "D… did something happen? I thought Rukia-sama is only sleeping?"

The girl sighs and wipes her face with the sleeves of her coat. "Seeing him like that…," she murmurs to herself mostly.

"Uh… who?"

"Oh!" She whirls around and blinks at him, apparently not realizing he's still there. "I'll be on my way!" She bows and almost hits him with her umbrella so he has to step back. He bows as well, a bit confused as he watches her skip towards the main street outside.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

She's alive. Shouldn't that be enough?

It's the same question Renji always asked himself lately. She is back, battered and broken but in one piece and _recovering_. It _should_ be enough.

And yet.

And yet, it feels as though they've already begun to say goodbye. It's been two weeks and the relief of retrieving her from the car wreck and a successful operation has waned. The doctors expected the comatose and they've given a window of at least three days before she'll wake. 'Least' being the operative word.

Those three days came and went in a rush while the days after stretched for too long. There's nothing left for the doctors to do but keep her stabilized. And for the rest of them, it's business as usual. Byakuya already went back to his busy work schedule. Although Renji has a feeling that that is how the man copes. Renji admittedly tried to use work as distraction a few times. He hardly sees Rukia anyway when she was healthy, so her lack of presence shouldn't have been any different these last few days. Unfortunately, his denial isn't that strong.

What grates more is that Domyouji woke up the other day. He is incoherent, with lapses in his memory which his friends are busily trying to piece together for him. Dr. Ishida said it's normal, and is only temporary. Waking up from a coma can do that to a person and it will take a few days for the mind to catch up with the rest of the body. That piece of news only makes Renji worry more the longer it takes for Rukia to wake up. What if there's permanent damage in there because it's taken too long? What'll happen then?

_Give her back._

He doesn't know to whom he must pray to. Religion has never been his forte.

People connected to her have returned to their everyday lives. Her sleep is now fact. Just another thing to get used to while the rest of her friends and what's left of her family live, work and cope. He doesn't want to get used to it. Two weeks is too short a time to find everything 'normal' without her, and yet there it is. He went here to remember that this is not normal and it shouldn't be.

There is one boy whose time did stop, sharing the stasis that Rukia is chained to. Every day without fail, he'll be here after school. And there have been times that the boy was here instead of school, according to Zabimaru. He just stopped talking. Renji remembers how easy it used to be to rile up Ichigo but who's in the mood to joke and tease these days?

Another thing Renji envies. It must be so much easier to just cut everyone and everything off when you're allowed to be young and irresponsible. He isn't that much older than Ichigo, but there are no children in Rukia's world. They are born adults. And her world demands no less from its one time visitors turned residents.

Funny how he thinks of himself as an adult. Who would have thought? Certainly not any of his old friends when he wandered the streets as a lowly rascal.

A soft knock on the door melts away his gloomy thoughts and he looks up, expecting a nurse. Hanataro walks instead and he lifts his eyebrows.

"Ah, Renji-san. I'll come back later."

"No, it's okay, Hanataro-san." Renji pulls the door open to let the boy in. "It's been a while so I stopped by to…well, check."

Hanataro bows first and then deposits all the things he's brought along to the nearest desk. "Will you be staying at the estate? I'll have to call them."

"Nah, heading back to Tokyo afterwards. With boss out of town, I have to stay at the Capital." Or there will be twice as many shit greeting them when Byakuya finally stays in Japan long enough to actually go through the papers. For some reason, the Ministries believe that stockpiling proposals and overwhelming Byakuya with "deadlines" upon his return is a good idea for the man to gloss over details. Probably because they expect Renji, as the lackey, to summarize everything and Byakuya won't pour through the small print himself.

He sees Hanataro wince in sympathy. Kid's been around the Kuchiki household to know at least by hearsay if not experience that Byakuya's skeleton staff works twice as hard when he is nowhere. "How's the house?"

"It's always been quiet." Hanataro gives the dinner take out to Zabimaru's waiting hand, then turns to Renji, "You can have my dinner, Renji-san. I can just eat later when I go home."

Renji shakes his head and pushes the paper bag back in Hanataro's direction. "I'm leaving soon. Anything I can do before I go?"

Hanataro's face lighted up, probably the only person in the room still capable of smiling. He listens to Hanataro ramble on about the manga Rukia likes to read and how the next volume finally came out yesterday. When Hanataro drags him by the bedside to read out loud said manga, he cooperates even though he feels kind of stupid in doing so. Ichigo, on the other side of the bed, ignores them even after Hanataro tried to get him to play one of the characters.

"You don't talk to her," escapes Hanataro's lips in shocked realization. And accusation.

Ichigo leaves after that.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

What's there to talk about?

Everyone has something to say. When his friends show up, the room is usually loud with Keigo and Mizuiro's ramblings and the usual bickering with Tatsuki. Inoue sometimes talks about her weird cooking recipes. And even Chad has something to say albeit brief, about someone named Shibata. Ishida, oddly enough, brought a dress _he_ made for when Rukia can leave the hospital as a belated birthday present.

Renji's visits are sparse. Twice last week and just once at the end of this week. But when he does visit, he starts complaining about work. That Hanataro always play-act the manga he brings, laughs and cries on his own because of something he's read. The only time that room is silent is when Ichigo is there, and that Zabimaru who only speaks when asked. Zangetsu is officially the most talkative Zanpakuto Master Ichigo has ever met, only because he actually starts a conversation. Sometimes.

Ichigo has nothing good to offer. Speaking is just another thing he fails at.

So he always thinks.

He's tried all the what-ifs in his mind, trying to see what else he could've done that night. And though it hurts to admit, there really is nothing he could've done that would've changed the outcome. If he's crossed the road fast enough, he would've been one more bloodied body on a stretcher. He can't really stop a speeding car with his own body, either. If he forced Rukia out like he did with Domyouji, he might've crippled her for life.

The only thing he could've done to help is remember that guy's face. And he failed in that regard.

So what is he supposed to tell her?

She's alive. He's grateful.

People say she's okay. How is this okay?

Her bruises are _still_ there with no signs of healing at all. They're still the same size as before, the same dark shade of purple that mark her face and arms. And he _knows _because he looks at every bruise every single day, searching for a sign that they're smaller in size. There is _no_ change. And these are the only things he _can _see.

The time he's stayed all day with her, nurses came by every two hours to shift her carefully, check her bodily functions which made Ichigo feel violated _for_ her. The nurses always ask Zabimaru and Ichigo to leave when they have to give her a sponge bath. But, Zabimaru only moves to the window and never leaves. Ichigo tried that stubborn streak the first time, but left the room eventually with a red face.

It's all very clinical when they come. All the nurses have masks and gloves as if Rukia has some contagious disease or she's some dirty doll that they reluctantly must touch and care for.

It's painful to see.

Rukia has always been a private person. Nobody touches her, even to just check on her, unless she lets it. She's also the hands-on type of person. The only time she'll let other people do things for her is when she trusts you enough not to make things worse or she really can't lift a hand. Heck, she wouldn't let Ichigo carry her stuff even if they look too heavy for her to lug around until they blow up into some sort of pissing contest. But, here and now…

Normal things she can usually do by herself needs three or four people to accomplish. Every nurse in different shifts have probably seen her naked from bathing her, clothing her, changing her diaper and catheter. And she can't do anything but lie there and let it happen. What's worse, she doesn't know all these strangers are all over her. On a _daily_ basis.

For the past two weeks, nearing three.

She must hate this. And if she wakes up, she will hate this even more.

How is any of this okay?

He's already at the point where he wonders if it would've been kinder if she just died that night. The moment that thought first came to mind, he was in his room staring at Kon at the foot of his bed. And all he could think of right then is how she could be at peace instead of silently suffering in a broken body. Then he slammed his head against his window which sent his father running like a madman up his bedroom.

If his mind can betray him like that, his careless words will soon follow.

Karma just might bitch slap him once more. He'll forever regret it if he wishes her dead out loud and it actually comes _true_. Life likes to fuck him over like that.

So he prefers silence than to have his loose mouth slip the truth.

The elevator dings and he waits until all the people have gone out before walking in. He already knows this floor by heart that he can navigate his way from the elevator to her room and back in his sleep. When he does lift his head up so he could press the right button for the ground floor, he sees two nurses walking down the hall to Rukia's room. Looks like it's time for her routine check again.

It's odd, though. The nurses didn't greet him. His father's new position as the very loud, very happy surgeon has made the Kurosaki name a popular one in the hospital. And by extension, the staff usually greets the son just as enthusiastically as they would the father regardless of whether he acknowledges them or not. Some even go as far as to hug him out of nowhere because his dad apparently spread the belief that Ichigo Needs Hugs.

He peers through the closing elevator doors to see one on the door. The taller one falls back and lets the other nurse enter first.

Nothing odd about _that_.

Ichigo tries to comprehend why he's so bothered by the nurses who passed him by without so much as a glance. It's not like he actually wants the attention, let alone the hugs. The tall one transfers his tray to his other hand and looks back at the empty hall then at the elevator where Ichigo gets a good solid look before the metallic doors bar his vision. Dread crawls his spine and sends a shiver up his body before his eyes and his mind finally connect. Details from that night fall like a new screen to see through and instead of that tall dark haired nurse whose eyes are a pale blue, he sees a man with eyes just as cold but with blue hair.

Frozen on the spot, he can only stare at the red digital number of the floor -- a timer for something else. His body bursts into action and he slams the button for the fifteenth floor repeatedly as if that'll help move this piece of machinery faster. Renji, Zabimaru and Hanataro are still there. Surely that's enough.

Surely.

Surely.

He didn't realize he's such a hard guy to convince.

As soon as the elevator doors start to open, he slips through the gap and breaks into a run for the stairs. This time, he hears the nurses throw a greeting at him. By reflex, he curses his father but his mind and body are elsewhere.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

This is too easy. Way too easy to end well.

Ulquiorra found out the room number sometime ago and Grimmjow doesn't bother with the details on how. They've watched and learned the rounds. Kept their heads ducked when they move, but stayed visible in the background. They're forgettable in a place full of uniformed whites. Be polite, help out but never go out of your way for people to remember. Reconnaissance at its simplest form, hiding in the open.

They expected more security. The only reason they haven't tried this so soon is because of that expectation. Too fresh from the failed attempt and everyone will be watching that girl. So they waited. Visitors lessened, but there's that one guy who never leaves which he assumed is the bodyguard. Just one guy. He still can't believe they held back just because of one guy.

"Please excuse us," Ulquiorra says in his bland voice as he bows.

Grimmjow does the same and waits for the two civilians to move away from the bed.

Ulquiorra walks to the other side and starts massaging the girl's arm, then leg and slowly shifts her body to reposition her. He's careful and gentle when he does that and it continuous to amaze Grimmjow how Ulquiorra doesn't just strangle her or accidentally pull out the IV then say oops. If he doesn't know any better, he might actually believe that Ulquiorra's a real nurse. It's amazing what you can find in the internet these days. He moves to do the same to her left side while Grimmjow prepares the injection.

He empties out the first syringe in her IV and resists the urge to grin; too easy. Ulquiorra is watching him now as he inserts the needle to her IV for the second dosage.

Then he's suddenly on the floor with a maniac on top of him who slams his head a second time against the tiles. Shit. He backhands the jerk before his head meets the floor again. His vision's already blurry as it is.

"_What the fuck!?_ _Ichigo!"_

"_Let me go, goddamnit! Stop him! That's him!"_

"_What the hell are you talking about? You don't just attack nurses!"_

"_THAT'S HIM!"_

People are shouting but he can't make out the words from all the clamor going on. He closes one eye in an attempt to single out his double vision and he sees Ulquiorra reach out for the syringe still stuck on the IV tube, just as the redhead with long hair make a grab for it as well. Ulquiorra is practically on top of the bed from the other side when the redhead leaps. For a second there, Grimmjow thinks the bed will collapse from the combined weight of two grown men and an unconscious girl. It shakes, but holds everyone's weight and the IV rattles as well as all the other apparatus connected to the girl.

He stands up and feels the sharp edge of a blade underneath his chin following his movement.

"We need _one_ of them alive," says the redhead with a grunt after Ulquiorra threw a fist in his face to stop his reach.

The blade presses against his skin, forcing him to stand on his toes to keep it from going further. "Then keep that girly boy alive. This one won't be."

As if.

Grimmjow bends backwards, never mind if he might hit his head against the wall, and drops to his knees fast to crawl out of reach of this bladed freak. He's onto the guy before the freak can say another word, but the orange one is back in his face, pushing him towards the window. His head takes another blow and crashes against fragile glass, shards falling on his face and behind him. The successive head impact is enough to give him a full on migraine, bringing him to the brink of blackout.

He can't see how Ulquiorra is doing, but from the sounds of it they're still playing tag over the needle.

"Ichigo, step aside."

"Fuck you," Ichigo hisses and continues to press Grimmjow over the window, trying to strangle him at the same time as throw him over. He can feel the broken shards digging against his back painfully and it's enough to keep him awake. Good thing his limbs are long, he grabs the kid's face with his large hand and starts pushing back, stretching the entire length of his arm with much effort. Kid's determined to suffocate him to death, it seems.

Blinding pain shoots through from his gut and he looks down to see that damned sword protruding from his stomach in an angle that can tear him in half from one side. Goddamn that _freak _behind this kid squeezed through the little space to get to him. The blade tore the kid's shirt, but not skin. Grimmjow's in a complete disadvantage now that he's injured.

There's a howl of pain from inside the room and he hopes it's enough to distract this Ichigo and that guy behind him. Ulquiorra seems to be doing better, wherever he is. No way in hell will Ulquiorra scream like that, even when he's being tortured to unconsciousness. He snarls when he feels the sword start to slide sideways, gutting him and tearing every vulnerable organ in its path. Blood roars in his ears just as his vision begins to dim. Feels like his insides are about to flow out of that new hole, then the cold metal pulls out, relieving him from the torture and introducing a new series of pain. Only to have the tip slide up his torso and stop atop his heart. This is it, he thinks.

There's no final stab, though. The blade is gone and now there's just this kid they call Ichigo.

Ichigo's fingers flex around his throat and presses again, eyes going wide with a gleam of promised death. He chokes, his strength leaving him from the blood loss and strained breathing. This kid… didn't think this _boy_ had it in him to kill with his bare hands.

"_Shit. Don't kill that one. Zabimaru! Hanataro, get some help! We have to know what the fuck they injected…"_

Ah. Looks like Ulquiorra got away. Bastard didn't even give him a hand.

His arm falls and he lets go of the kid's face, finally passing out.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

Save the assassin.

Shinji snorts, trying not to laugh at the irony. He went here as soon as Yoruichi received the call and briefed him. The gut wound is fatal, but the man would've died from suffocation first. He's very lucky he's already in the hospital with competent doctors. He should've died instead of going through surgery right now.

That's not Shinji's main gripe, however. He wants answers and the only man capable of providing that is unconscious downstairs. The police have been called and there will be people assigned in whatever room he'll be in temporarily before they can move him to jail. There's no window of an opportunity to corner the man alone unless he goes there as soon as the operation's done.

There's a high possibility that the guy won't talk. But just in case he does, Shinji wants to make sure he won't breathe a word about a gun to the police. He might have to strike a bargain to sneak the man out of the hospital and give him maybe ten minutes of head start, before setting off the entire police after his ass.

Meanwhile, they have a restrained Ichigo in the corner. Apparently, it took Zabimaru and Renji together to keep Ichigo off the assassin while he's being wheeled off by the nurses. There's still blood on the floor and window to mark that struggle.

Rukia's heart monitor exploded into erratic beats about five minutes ago which hasn't calmed since. The beep beep beep is irregular and frankly starting to give Shinji a reason to worry.

A defibrillator is already on standby beside the bed just in case her heart stops beating.

When the seizure started, there are nurses on both sides keeping her arms and legs steady. A strap won't do when her body's still full of healing cuts that might open. They already replaced the contaminated IV with a fresh one, and then added another one to pump electrolytes in her body in an attempt to override and cleanse whatever it was injected in her. At least until they can figure out how to counteract it properly.

No one has spoken a word since. The doctors and nurses are too busy bringing Rukia back to her previous state, while the rest including Zabimaru are trapped in their own worlds, watching Rukia struggle.

Shinji swallows a lump in his throat and looks outside the broken window, itching to smoke. He tries, fruitlessly, to think of how the attacks on Hitsugaya and Soifon will come. There are just so many ways to kill people and it's already been proven when the previous Council died that whoever this is can be subtle and grand. They're fighting shadows and those shadows must be laughing at each stumble they make. So irritating.

"_Steady!"_

"_Stay with us, Rukia-sama!"_

Chairs clutter to the ground and Shinji's coat rips from the loose shard on the window in his haste to get to the bed. Her eyes are open, staring blankly at the ceiling. But they're _open_.

"We need to sedate her."

"No, none of that. The chance that she won't wake up is too high."

"But…"

There's blood going up her IV and the closest nurse is forced to pull it out, moving quick to find another vein on the now swollen hand to insert a new needle.

"Give us room, please," grunts one of the nurses still holding on to Rukia's shaking body.

He grabs Ichigo by the arm and tries to pull him back, noting that Zabimaru has done the same for Renji. He looks around to find Yamada at the foot of the bed, a manga clasped tight to his chest.

Ichigo is struggling in his iron grip, tempting him to just smack the body and render him unconscious in this whole ordeal.

"Let me go, Shinji."

Well, that sounds strangely calm, considering the situation.

"Give them room, Ichigo." He sighs, tired and hungry. He hasn't eaten dinner yet. "You're no help there."

"She needs to see a familiar face."

Shinji observes the boy in his grasp whose eyes are locked on the bed surrounded by doctors and nurses doing emergency procedures. From the sounds of struggle and hitched breaths, it does seem as though they're hurting her more than they're helping. Which makes him give second thoughts about letting Ichigo near. The boy has proven to be a tad unstable lately, and he might end up attacking the very people trying to help Rukia.

Against his better judgment, he unclasps the cuffs around Ichigo's wrists. Well, he can just hit the kid if he causes another scene.

"Thanks."

He watches with bated breath at Ichigo's approach. Bitchy nurse closest to him grunts again and tells Ichigo to back off. The clenching of Ichigo's fist is like a warning and Shinji is already next to the bed to grab the kid. But someone beats him.

A frail hand reaches up and only manages to brush against Ichigo's arm before falling back, limp and weak.

Everyone holds still, not sure what just happened. Shinji blinks and replays that in his mind, staring at the girl who's stopped moving. The heart monitor still beats on an irregular timer but her quakes have stopped. It's a good sign, maybe. Now she's lying still, glazed eyes wide open flooded with tears that now coat her face and dampen her pillow.

Ichigo's hand covers hers just as those restraining her let go.

"Ka…i…e...n…"

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

Nel takes a sharp intake of breath as soon as she walks in the room of the convict. She closes the door behind her then approaches the bed, watching the pale figure so different from the last time they've seen each other.

Bastard is faking sleep.

She punches the uninjured shoulder as way of greeting, his eyes open with a glare. And also reels back in shock at seeing her.

"Congratulations, jackass. You're under arrest for attempted murder," she hisses under her breath, careful to keep her voice low. She doesn't want anyone to know that she has history with the prisoner.

He sighs and rolls his head to stare at the ceiling. Then looks at her again after a long while, "I will owe you my soul if you can get me out of this."

The _nerve_.

"Do you still have one?" She crosses her arms, hoping her glare is enough to wither and die on the spot. Of all the shit they've been through as illegal immigrants, this has to be the lowest the guy came to. "You won't be deported, if that's what you hoped for. If your country tries to get you back, bet on it that Japan will fight tooth and nail to have you executed on this land. Do you have _any_ idea who you just tried to kill?"

"Sort of."

She slaps his head, frustrated.

"Dude, what the fuck? I narrowly escaped death. Spare me some, would you?"

"This is interesting."

Grimmjow yowls when her fingernails dig deep in his shoulder at the sound of a new voice in what should've been an empty room. She searches the owner of the voice and finds him by the door, closing it behind him. It's the other investigator working on the Kuchiki case also. What's his name again?

Ah.

"Hirako Shinji."

"Thank you," Hirako's wide lips stretch further for a gleeful smile and then he bows. "So, you know this man?"

If she says yes, she's condemning herself as a possible accessory. If she says no, she's condemning herself for a thorough background check which can strip her of all the privilege and status she's gained through an honest job as a citizen. God be damned. She should just kill Grimmjow herself, and maybe earn the favor of the high court or something.

"Tick, tock. Time's up." Hirako removes his hat and twirls it around his finger. "I'll consider that a yes."

"What do you want?" Grimmjow's hand circles her wrist in an attempt to pry her off him when she tries to dig in once more after he spoke out of turn.

"A few things, actually. But we have time." Hirako glances her way again and gestures for the chair near the bed. She doesn't sit. "Very well. Let's start with how you know each other, shall we."

It wasn't a request.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

_To be continued…_


	41. Chapter 40: The Price We Pay

**Note: **Chapter 350 sidetracked me so much into posting a lot in the IchiRuki FC over at BA. So I wasn't able to update this fic last week. Interesting discussions happening over there, I tell you. Anyway, I'll make this short and will reply to the reviews individually via PM or in the next chapter if there's no account I can PM to. I have an essay due in school in a few... hours omg. Just wanted to post this up so I can get it out of my system and concentrate XD I wasn't able to thoroughly edit this. Just briefly skimmed through after I was done so if you find any errors, please point them out. I'll find the the time to reread adn re-edit after today and my exams tomorrow.

Please review and thanks for reading :D What you like, what you didn't, etc. etc.

I've been contemplating on doing another interlude. Once I figure out which part of the past to tackle. Maybe. Tell me if you're curious in particular over something I can work on for a short interlude.

* * *

[][][][][]

* * *

**Chapter 40: The Price We Pay**

Whether Mayuri is a genius or a crazy fool is always a subject for debate. His promotion to Minister has caused mockery and praise in the same breath by the media once upon a time. His ideas are morally questionable and other countries have cried foul that Japan goes against Human Rights for allowing Kurotsuchi Mayuri where he's at, despite his reputation both past and present.

It is, however, undeniable that it's because of Mayuri that Japan has reached world recognition beyond that of their financial status. They've become manufacturers instead of financers for weapons development, which others find ironic considering the country has a strict law against licensing civilian possession of firearms.

"Why did you do this again?" Urahara removes his earmuffs and goggles with a frown. They're useless since the gun didn't have the usual explosive sound, nor was there any recoil to make him flinch upon shooting. He picks up the gun again in mute admiration as well as horror that the weapon design has advanced this much.

The gun is suddenly out of his hands and in the firm grip of Mayuri, looking insulted as if asking is such a crime. "Have you _seen_ what the U.S. came up with? They've released a still nameless pistol that can fire the range of your normal high-precision rifles. I can't have that. So I'm developing what will be the next generation of pistols. It won't be as long ranged as that American," Mayuri makes a face, "piece of weaponry but it will be silent, more precise and untraceable. And then I'll work on the rifles. And then something _bigger_."

"Yes, the Kidou series," Kisuke sighs. He's heard it enough times since he arrived. Discussing things through electronic mail and phones has been an exercise in futility. Even the video conference tested Urahara's temper and he knows he has a tight rein on his emotions. Being played the fool can really hit his nerves and Mayuri keeps doing it when he knows Kisuke isn't close enough to stab him with the nearest sharp object. Obviously, physical presence is necessary. "Anyway, so this is one of your missing guns."

"Yes and no." A couple of snicks and the magazine drops in Mayuri's expert hand, which he tosses to Kisuke. "The ones I had shipped here are just the skeletons from our factory up north. I intended to refine it here. This gun has the same mechanics as my original design, but uses different firepower. I had to reinforce the polymer to keep it from burning my hand after you brought it here."

Kisuke peers inside the magazine, curious despite himself. There are two tubes instead of the usual column of bullets. "It gets too hot when fired?"

"The one that came back, yes." Mayuri waves the gun in his hand for emphasis. "My design doesn't have such flaws. Other than the ammo I had in mind doesn't require that much heat to fire properly. This one has a mini nuke… which is what you have right now. Put it back inside!"

Snorting, Kisuke pushes the first tube in and locks it in place. Mayuri could've said that first. "Yamamoto-sama will have your head for this." Japan is always in the hot seat every time Mayuri announces, and proudly at that, a new design or source of power. The rest of the world is so paranoid about any one country gaining a military advantage.

"Well, nuclear technology is common now and it's certainly easier and cheaper to tune into a handheld device than what I've been working on." Again, the magazine is taken off Kisuke's hand and is slipped back inside the pistol. "The other tube inside has small baubles I haven't checked the make yet. Alone, it's harmless. Put in pressure equivalent to a nuke the alloy starts to soften then melts on impact like a small bomb."

Kisuke nods, recalling the injury on Ichigo's leg. "Can't trace the bullet when it's gone."

"Ingenious, I must admit." His shoulder straightens and his face contorts with disgust. Admitting that someone else has a better idea must've been a bruise in his ego. Kisuke tries not to be too amused. "Nonetheless, _my_ Kidou will not be using bullets at all. Just pure energy."

"Always knew you were a sci-fi fanatic." Kisuke sighs again and shakes his head. This whole thing only narrows them down to something ugly. Whoever has the guns has someone as crazy as Mayuri toying with technology that the whole world is up in arms against in using for firepower.

"Laser is already used in medical technology. People already die under constant abuse from it," Mayuri insists as he returns the gun in its case. "Heh, what do you know? You're just a hacker who got lucky. Retired, too."

Mayuri has the complete background of an official; the expensive education from Tokyo University, the right family and friends, and the right environment. When Kisuke entered the Ministry through the influence of Yoruichi, everyone expected a lot of him. Apparently, Yoruichi doesn't give recommendations lightly. Mayuri has always been the thorn on his back since then, the one to question all his works which only prompted him to do his best.

Sometimes, Kisuke can't help but be a child. Today is one of those days. "Aren't you glad? Or you wouldn't have this job."

Predictably, Mayuri's expression closes into that of a haughty bristled cat, hackles raised. They've been almost-friends, once. There have been a lot of 'once' in Kisuke's life, it seems. But he couldn't stay. There's just too much bureaucracy in this system and he took the first opportunity out with heart intact. Much to Mayuri's obvious delight.

"Anyway," Kisuke cuts off, raising a hand as well to make his point clear that he doesn't want to dwell on old grudges, "you never told me the exact number of the shipment. The guns are on the streets and I need to know what to brace for."

"Just because the Karakura SF is at your place does not make you part of the division. This is classified. The only reason I've allowed you this far into my facility is because you brought the gun."

"I'm a hired hand," Kisuke flicks his wrist and opens his wooden fan, just because he knows it irritates Mayuri. "Hired by Kuchiki Byakuya. What say you?"

Private practice has its serious perks. He has no authority to comply with, even if the client is as demanding as Byakuya. He is at least left to exercise his freedom as long as it meant the case is solved.

Mayuri turns and leaves Kisuke in the testing room without a word.

Fine. He'll let the other man's wounded pride cool off for a while before he badgers for more information.

He presses a button on his left side and watches the target board approach the counter. The board halts within arm's reach and he peers at the hole in its chest. Around the edges of the hole are blackened and burnt, and the hole itself seems to have expanded from the bauble's size until the acidic mixture dried off. He should've asked Mayuri about radiation but since they pursued the firing test without wearing any suitable gear, perhaps their foe has figured out to stretch the limits of the technology without personal harm.

Nothing short of a raid will retrieve those guns once they figure out where the stock is. And hopefully, they're all in one location. Ichigo's recent bout has confirmed that the terrorist has them, and quite possibly holding it for their own armory.

It'll be a better deal if it stays within a group of people than if civilians have it. Which begs another question as to how many they're up against, and why those people found the need to gather these many weapons. Surely killing four children doesn't need crates and crates of firearms.

Even Japan's black side is only made up of Yakuza families and their code protects them from blatant suppression of the police. As long as the Yakuza can hold on to their small locale with a modicum of peace, the real authority will turn a blind eye to how they conduct their businesses.

But this new dilemma is worrisome. Involving unregistered weapons of this caliber raises the stakes well and above the agreement between the government and the drudges of society. If the SF must raid, they have to be sure of the target or it'll break a fragile truce. At the same time, if those weapons are found in any of the families that bowed down to the Main Houses, Kisuke can't guess Byakuya's next move.

He actually considers it a good thing that their terrorist is sticking to four targets, for the most part. He can understand the tight lip over this whole matter. Now, more than ever, they mustn't let anything slip past to the media or the public will have some cause for worry.

Byakuya can't afford civil unrest to add to the pressure.

Try as he might, he can't see any other way for the Prime Minister to not be involved if Byakuya can't keep this contained. Japan would've long entered into martial law if Byakuya hadn't stepped up when he did five years ago. Young he may be but Kisuke is very grateful that Byakuya has proven more than capable of the responsibilities vested upon him, so much so that the old man Yamamoto has allowed himself to be an old man and let someone else take the lead.

"What are you still doing in here?"

Kisuke straightens up, only realizing he's been staring at the hole for far too long and Mayuri actually went back to check on him. "Was I supposed to go after you?"

"No. You were supposed to leave the premises." Mayuri rolls his eyes. His stiff shoulders relax after the resigned grunt. "I've thought about it and since I don't feel like driving all the way to Karakura just to bring the General up to pace, I might as well give you the rundown. Obviously you know too much for a civilian. Let's talk in my office."

"I have no intentions of re-enlisting."

Mayuri dismisses him with a wave of a hand and starts to walk back out of the room. "Once you enlist in the Special Forces, you're in for life. Your persistence after I've all but directed you to the door shows that."

He supposes there is some truth to that.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

"Would you like to take a walk?"

The scratch of pen on paper is the only answer he can provide. There are so many provisions in the most recent draft of this tariff negotiation deal that he silently wishes he can just walk up to the French Prime Minister and demand a revision with the simple excuse that these demands are unbearably biased. Commenting and providing a point by point argument in French is akin to torture. He should've brought along a translator just to spare him the trouble.

Doesn't make that much of a difference. He will have to check on the translations and edit it himself afterwards because he simply doesn't trust anybody with the final copy that he hasn't picked apart first.

He is stuck in this chateau until the negotiations come to a favorable deal. And he needs to get back to Japan.

How did their one and only suspect manage to escape? What kind of inbred incompetency has gone on in his country's supposed elite that first they're missing a weapons shipment worth billions of investment and now, one injured man has managed to escape the watch?

"Byakuya-sama."

"I heard. I am ignoring you." He doesn't bother to give Senbonzakura the privilege of a glare. Woman needs to at least know when to leave him alone.

Three twelve-inch high columns of stacked throwing stars suddenly block his view of the draft he's working on. He eyes the open leather case warily, not quite understanding if he's supposed to be impressed or if it's some strange form of affection from Senbonzakura that she bought him shurikens from _France _to bring home as souvenir. Shouldn't France be importing it from Japan instead?

The six-star design looks remarkably like the ones from his clan. He pulls one off the stack and frowns as he sees the Kuchiki emblem engraved around the hole. "This is mine."

"Would you like to take a walk?" She leans down from across the desk, hands firmly flat on the surface.

"Not a good time to spar. I need to finish this." He returns the star inside the case but isn't able to close the latch when Senbonzakura slaps his hand as if he's still a boy she's caught. His eyes narrow.

"Your scribbles will not make any more sense than when you started if you take out your anger on a piece of paper. You've been given this chateau and its surrounding land to do as you please while negotiations are at work." She finally pulls away from nearly biting his head off. "I suggest making good use of the privacy and the property before your demands cause this negotiation to fall apart."

She has a point. He needs to clear his mind for a short while or he'll never find a common ground with the French.

Tag is most interesting when you have to stay unscathed at the same time, deducting points with each scar. A part of him misses Yoruichi all of a sudden and he squashes that thought immediately with the vengeance of an abandoned child with a grudge.

"I can't be wounded." Keeping up appearances is tiresome. He is not immune to the lethargy that goes along with it. His exercises with Senbonzakura are becoming less and less challenging. Sometimes he feels that Senbonzakura has held back more than necessary to make sure he's kept in perfect shape when he needs to be out. Which is everyday.

"Then don't be careless."

He takes a breather and leans against the back of his chair, trying to find some solace in the brief silence. And all he can think of is the man who's nearly killed Rukia, instead. The man who is back out who knows where.

The pen breaks in his grip. That's his third pen now this morning.

"Alright, let's go." He stands up and pulls out the small carrying case that he can strap in his arms and legs. "You have five minutes before I search. I'll give this chase one hour," he says this as he easily takes star after star and slips them in the pouches, mind already set on the simple repetitive task until they go out and hunt each other like animals. He wants to kill his sister's aggressor by his own hands but not while he's a Council Lord. His hands can't have blood stains.

But when this man is found, there will be no execution until Byakuya can deliver it himself. Until then, he only has Senbonzakura to contain his rarely seen violence.

When he looks up, she's already gone. She also took one stack with her.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

Walking around in crutches is cramping his style. Not that there's much to be done in a hospital that requires style, but it's still irritating. His movements are limited and the nurses always seem to want to carry him to his destination wherever it may be. His stay feels more like a white prison instead of a place to recuperate with each day that passes.

Stretch his legs, they say. To get back up on his feet faster, they say. Well, thank you. Let's see them stretch with one good leg and not suffer.

He stops in front of the closed door and stares at the silver numbers, pondering the merits of this trip. Good a time as any, he guesses. He can get back to his room by lunch.

Without any more hesitation, he pushes the door open and faces some redhead punk with shades. And it talks.

"Name?"

"_Domyouji_ Tsukasa." He straightens up to his full height despite the limp. It's still a surprise that some people don't recognize him. From what he was told, the accident made a lot of media stations rich.

"Knew that, but I wanted to see if _you_ knew it." Then the asshole chuckled as if amnesia is something to joke about. He turns his head, "Your first visitor today, Rukia-sama."

"Step aside," Tsukasa grouches, making sure to bump the other guy with his shoulder as he walks across the room and to the bed where the tiny girl looks up from the manga she's reading.

Rukia slips a finger between the pages before she closes the manga, staring up at him. Waiting.

"You're supposed to greet me," he starts.

Her eyes dart to the redhead who's already moved to the window ledge with a manga also, one leg propped up and ignoring them. "What was I supposed to say?"

His leg is starting to shake. Damn cramp. He uses one crutch to pull a chair over to sit on. "I don't know. I've been told yesterday that you woke up, and that you're my fiancée. But I don't know how that's possible when my friends told me I have a girlfriend. So I went to see you."

His friends somehow managed to fill the gaps in his memory all the way up to the hit-and-run accident without including this girl. They've even brought someone named Makino Tsukushi, introducing her as his girlfriend. And yet that girl insisted she isn't. She visits every day anyway, much to his annoyance. He doesn't want strangers hovering around him as if they're close friends. Though… the girl is familiar and very strange to have around. Funny, too.

But then, yesterday, some nurse came in to tell him his fiancée has woken up at last. He asked the nurse to throw the Makino girl out after that.

He doesn't find the humor in this sordid joke his friends made up. They know he hates being lied to, but they did it anyway. He remembers enough of his friends who always teased his lack of girlfriend, so here they invent one and grab some girl from Eitoku to pose as one to take advantage of his injury. That joke has gone too far at his own expense, and he's too angry to see any of them today or in the next few days. Bet the girl loved every single day she could pretend to be linked to a Domyouji. It irritates him just thinking about it. To think he's actually almost enjoyed the company of a pretentious social climber.

The nurse who helped him get here showed him an old issue of a magazine that had him and Kuchiki Rukia in the cover. It's the first time he's seen it. Which proves that his friends did go out of their way to not include her in the attempt to recall his lost months. He wants to hear from her what happened. Why they're both in this hospital. Why they're engaged.

"I'm sorry."

He looks up, surprised and lost for a second until he remembers where he's at. The throb in the back of his head has started and it's only been a few hours since he's been up and about. "What did you say?"

She sighs and shifts, her short arm stretching to the side table to reach for the bookmark. He hands it over and she only nods, slipping it where her finger used to be. Then she keeps the manga on her lap and focuses on him. "I said I'm sorry but I don't remember. I… well, the doctor said it'll come in time and that I shouldn't stress myself over it. I hadn't been told much when I woke up again after passing out."

It seems to be the only thing that's true in all the while that he's been awake. This has to be some cosmic joke; that he has to cling to the one person who can't lie because she can't remember.

"And you're fine with that?" Being deprived of something as personal as a memory is worse than being a cripple. He's grateful that he can at least remember most of his life. Just not the recent events. "How much do you remember? Do you even know me?"

"I heard your name," she answers with a rueful smile, not really answering his first question, "when you walked in. And I know who I am. I haven't been told about our… engagement, though." She cranes her neck to look at the man by the window, "Maru-san, was I engaged previously?"

The man doesn't even bother to look up when he answers. "Yes."

And is that punk worthy of trust? Why should a Kuchiki trust someone who dresses like a gangster?

"You're talking out loud," she tells him, eyebrows high up. She gestures with a frail hand at the guy, "Maru-san is my bodyguard. I've been told about threats on my life so he stays here with me."

This only confirms what he already knows is true, anyway. He's disappointed that she's in the same boat as him.

The silence settles between them, awkward and unwanted. What are two strangers, supposedly engaged to marry, have to say to each other? He isn't one to drop on his knees and propose undying love, especially not at eighteen. "Our parents did this, I have no doubt."

There is that not-smile on her face again. "I see," she murmurs. "I'm not surprised."

"So am I." He should be angry to be forced in a situation like this. Somehow, he only feels exhausted, as if he's already gone through this same path. To have his mother or father arrange an omiai in the not distant past is not beyond the realm of possibilities. He is of age already and though he doesn't remember how his birthday went, he's familiar with how the system goes. The heir turns legal; the heir is forced a match. Alliances made by blood.

A soft tingling sound like a tiny wind chime reaches his ears. He looks around the room in search of it and when he turns to her to ask, he notices she's playing with a charm bracelet around her wrist. It answers his question.

"I only wear jewelry when I have to attend a party." Her eyes stay on the trinkets dangling around the silver chain, twisting and turning a small lion by the clasp. "So I've been wondering about this since I woke up this morning. You might've given this to me, then, as a token of agreement after our omiai."

"But it's not a ring." And he can't really confirm buying jewelry at the state he's at. "Wouldn't it be more traditional? And," he reaches over for her wrist, which he can't help but notice is so small in his hand, to touch the bracelet, "this is plain silver and will tarnish in time. I'd have bought something to our level, titanium or white-gold if you're not a fan of too much sparkle. Why are you even wearing something so cheap?"

"What does it matter what kind of metal it is if it's a token brought about on good terms?" She yanks her hand away from him, open disgust in her eyes which only lasts for a split second. He blinks and she's managed to school her expression again. "Obviously it's not from you."

"Of course the metal matters. Haven't you been listening?" Irate, he grabs her arm again and points at the cheap thing she seems to be so fond of. "Silver will tarnish. Faster if this is fake. If and when I buy people gifts, which is _rare_, I will at least make sure that I chose the best. Customized, even. Don't insult me by insinuating that I would gift _my_ fiancée something of little value."

Her other arm crosses over, dangling IV and all, and her tiny, tiny hand pinches his arm until he howls in pain and lets go. "Violent bitch."

"Yes, I see a _happy_ future with you," she snaps. "I am not to be _Domyouji_ display case."

He stands up and growls at her face. "Hah, and I'm not a _Kuchiki_ trophy?"

"What's going on?"

Their heads swivel towards the door where Maru is at, holding it open for another guy with weird hair. Why is he going to marry this girl who's associated with so many freaks?

"Who're you?" he and Rukia ask at the same time and reality crashes down on him with a wave of nausea. A hilarious couple they make; no memories to speak of, nothing but a name. He's stood too long on his good leg without support that his leg begins to shake again. Steam used up from that short argument, he sits back on his chair but not without giving her one last glare, which she returns with equal ire.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

Ichigo flinches at Rukia's question before he can stop himself. After she's cried herself apologizing to a phantom until she passed out the night before, they told him she'll be confused for a while. It's not like he expects her to remember after some good night's rest. All the same, it kind of stings to be brushed aside and lose the one thing he still shares with her.

"Her bodyguard," he tells Domyouji with all the bravado he can muster, walking to the other side of the bed.

"He's too young to be one." Domyouji isn't looking at him anymore, dismissing him as staff and no longer of importance. Yet another reason to be irked, he seethes. Meanwhile, Rukia hasn't strayed her eyes from him one bit and Ichigo only realizes that he can't meet her stare now that he's so close. The last time he's seen her looking at him, all he saw is her pain and someone else's name she calls in his place.

So he crosses his arms over his chest and glares at Domyouji instead.

"Yes, he is," she answers. He feels her hand lightly tap his arm to get his attention, and he obliges with a tired sigh, looking at her but not really lifting his gaze to meet her. It's strange that she doesn't call him on it, when she would've done that in the past if only to reassure him that though he has to serve her, she remains his friend. "What's your name?"

Her voice sounds strained and that pain forces him to finally look up. "Kurosaki Ichigo."

"You must be a recent hire. I remember the few children whose parents worked for my family and I can't place that name." She looks and sounds apologetic, as if not remembering is her fault. "But he's right. You're too young to be a bodyguard. What was nii-sama thinking…?" she sighs to herself and leans against her pillow, tired. "Have you two met before?"

Whatever anger he's gathered around himself like a protective cloak dissipates at her earnest inquiry. She's trying to remember, piecing together a puzzle she has no clue of how to fit. And he sincerely wants to help. "Yeah."

"So, we really are engaged?"

He can say no. Zabimaru is back in his corner by the window, and though he likely hears every single word they exchange here, he won't be entering their conversation. Ichigo turns back to look at her, gauging what it is she wants to hear, and runs his hand through his hair.

"Yes," he finally answers and sits down on the nearest chair. In the end, he doesn't really want to lie in her face. She's vulnerable like this, grasping at every little information like a newborn.

"And I'm still talking to her," Domyouji butts in again, "so don't sit there. Join your friend in that corner and be inconspicuous."

Ichigo leans further back into his chair, raising an eyebrow. "I don't work for you so can't order me around."

"Send him away," Domyouji orders Rukia, who arches an eyebrow but stubbornly remains silent.

"She doesn't work for you either, so don't order _her_ around." Ichigo bares his teeth, just because.

Rukia snorts, obviously trying not to laugh and Ichigo feels his lips twitch.

"Fine." Domyouji rolls his eyes and very nearly pouts, disgruntled. "You're lucky I'm injured," he tells Ichigo in particular.

Hah. Bring it, he wants to say. "Even if you weren't, I doubt you'll be able to take me."

"You are a bodyguard, so I'll have to at least consider that you're no pushover." Domyouji leans forward in an attempt to intimidate Ichigo by getting closer, planting his arm on the bed. "But I'm also Domyouji Tsukasa, _her_ fiancée. I doubt you're allowed to lay your hands on me unless I'm hurting her. Don't take me for a fool that I won't take advantage of my position against you."

"Because the only way you can win is if I can't fight back," the words barely get out through his gritted teeth, leaning forward as well.

"I don't need the leverage, but it'll be fun to see you struggle."

He suddenly feels a hand on his forehead pushing him away from Domyouji's face and back to his chair. "Sit, Tsukasa. I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun. I didn't realize I'm engaged to an asshole."

"Is that anyway to refer to me?" Domyouji yells, and this time he's the one leaning closer to _her_.

She takes a breath and yells back, "What was so important that he needs to go anyway?"

"It's the principle of the thing!"

"Yes, because you're the great Domyouji so everyone must cower in fear and follow your every whim. Whatever." She crosses her arms as well and accidentally yanks the IV too hard, rattling it. She winces and drops her left arm back to the bed. "I should sic him on you for cheating. Didn't you say you have a girlfriend?"

"The way he's hovering, I'd say he's your boyfriend, too. So who's cheating whom?"

And suddenly there's a three-way glare; Rukia to Domyouji, Domyouji to Ichigo and Ichigo returning it. Triumph dawns in Domyouji's features for some inexplicable reason and he pulls away, eyes darting to the bed then back up at Ichigo. "I see."

"See what?" Ichigo and Rukia echo each other while staring at Domyouji.

"You gave this to her?"

Confused, Ichigo follows with his eyes the hand that's now around Rukia's pale arm, thumb jiggling the charm bracelet.

He says nothing, though he might as well have said yes in the silence that follows when he drops his gaze. He can feel her eyes on him.

"Take it off."

"What? This is mine and I'll wear it if I want to." Rukia yanks her arm and then slaps Domyouji's with her freed hand. "Besides, you're warming up to this engagement business pretty quick."

"I don't know what my reasons were for agreeing to this engagement, or yours. But fact of the matter is we had an agreement before this entire mess happened. I refuse to be toyed with." He picks up something from his chair and dumps it on her lap. "You will not add to all the people who already lied to me."

She picks up the magazine and Ichigo doesn't bother to look at it. He's seen the cover too many times.

"If," Domyouji stands up and picks up his crutches, staring at Ichigo straight all the while, "by some strange reason I did have a girlfriend, then obviously I gave her up to fulfill this obligation. If I have to do that, so will you, _Rukia_. I'll have a proper ring sent to you by tomorrow."

Neither Ichigo nor Rukia speak until Domyouji left the room. The door would've slammed hard if there were no springs to prevent it from doing just that.

"Are you…are we…?" she stops and he looks at her, feeling just as confused as how she looks. She lifts her head, eyes searching, "_Were_ we together?"

There are more questions behind that simple one. There's the how and why and where and things that really have no answer. Because they _never were_. So why is that a problem _now_?

"No." A word that feels too much like condemnation for his liking. All the scars in his body seem to sing in the pain as the next words leave his lips, "I'm just your bodyguard."

"We were probably friends at least," she says, lips thin in a tired smile. "I think I remember you now. You were there when I woke up." Then she laughs and shakes her head, pointing at the heart monitor that's beeping too fast. "I hate that. Says too much."

_Who is Kaien?_

Because he's not this Kaien. She saw him but didn't call his name.

She reaches down to her wrist and fiddles with the bracelet before unclasping it. "Ne, Kurosaki-kun, does this have a box?"

He wants to tell her that she hadn't worn that bracelet for more than twenty-four hours, so she shouldn't feel as though she's saying goodbye to a long lost friend. And she's giving up on her past without even trying. "Call me Ichigo." He takes the charm from her hands, their fingers ghosting a touch, and he feels it burn in his memory for the first time. "This is yours but I'll keep it for now. Each trinket is a gift from your old friends, so I'll give you one each day to help you remember. Enough incentive to try?"

"I want two. There's a lion and a rabbit there. Tell me about the people who gave them."

He almost hugged her.

Almost. Because he remembered it's Ishida who bought the rabbit and that's more than enough to hold him back.

He obliges, nonetheless, and picks the day they all fought for a lion and a rabbit stuffed toy in a carnival she's only gone to once in her whole life. She listens to every word with childlike mirth, living the past through him like fish to water. It's enough for now.

"Hmm, shouldn't you be in school?" she randomly asks in between yawns. He doesn't get to answer because she sleeps soon after.

The curtains are pulled in, encasing the room in a soft glow from the noon sun outside, then he feels Zabimaru stand next to him. He doesn't turn to the man because he knows there's a knowing look he isn't prepared to see or acknowledge yet. Instead, Ichigo satisfies himself with staring at her, knowing she will wake up again.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

_To be continued...._


	42. Chapter 41: House Made of Glass

**Note**: Hoh, busy weeks. Did you miss me? XD I had midterms and was out of town for a while, so no updates. Anyway, moving on...

Ah, FFnet added a 'crossover' section but then if I put this story there, it'll be removed completely from the Bleach section which i don't want to happen. So I'll keep it here.

Please review. What you like, what you didn't, etc etc~

* * *

To **The Demonic Plushie**: XD Thank you for the review! I'm glad I guilted you into reviewing... *cough* lol

To **simitaichi**: Well... Ulquiorra is a douch XD

To **berry girl**: XD Ah sorry, but there are a couple more hospital scenes left before I completely leave the area. I can't really skip it entirely since it's part of the progression of their characters.

* * *

[][][][][]

* * *

**Chapter 41: House Made of Glass**

The accountant feels as though his heart just stopped beating while doing the monthly financial statement of the Domyouji household. He has no doubt the overall expenses will cause any normal person a minor heart attack because of the bloated figures. He's already used to the insanity of how such an empty house can still spend so much and it took a while. The young master Tsukasa's random expenditures alone bloat the finances when he does get into a shopping binge which thankfully happens only once in a while.

Ever since the unfortunate incident, he expects the bulk of the bills to be from the hospital and medication. And yet, he's staring at a six hundred thousand yen receipt from the Omaeda Jewelry.

Madam has already cut Tsukasa's credit cards once for overspending on that Makino girl, which never touched anywhere near half in total. How is he going to explain this to Kaede when Tsukasa's credit cards haven't been reinstated yet? He must figure out when and how the boy managed to shop while in the hospital or Kaede might take this off his wage.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

A whistle from a boiling kettle breaks through the silence like a knife and Zangetsu stands up to prepare tea. Yoruichi sets aside the clutter on the table, Ichigo's incomplete backlog of projects and extra work he's still catching up on under Zangetsu's watchful eye.

The school called Isshin to tell him about his son's streak of absences of late. It's rare but Isshin called Kisuke, who is still in Tokyo, and he received an earful of Isshin's unique way of expressing wrath. Kisuke called her, and then she called Zangetsu. And now she's here to check on progress.

Seeing how Zangetsu has actually managed to have Ichigo catch up on schoolwork is a surprise. She actually expected Ichigo to brush his guardian off, just like he did with the rest of them when they asked how he's been.

Zangetsu returns and serves tea for the both of them. In the background, there is the unmistakable sound of metal swinging and slicing air in a speed that actually causes small sonic booms. They're far enough from the dojo that the walls should've muffled the sounds, but Ichigo's swings and speed have enough power in it that he can still be heard. "I suppose he took a break from studying."

"He's far from pleased." Zangetsu eyes the pile of notebooks and books, "He prefers to be elsewhere."

"No one is. Certainly not his father despite his silence over this whole matter," Yoruichi sighs and sips her tea, soaking in the warmth of the liquid that ghost down her throat. "So, how did you do it?"

"She woke up." Zangetsu refills both their cups. "He studies because he can't afford to repeat a year in a school that's already keeping him from everything else. It just needed to be said so that he'll listen."

Yoruichi nods and knows what Zangetsu isn't saying. Ichigo stopped all activities, even the training or the patrols he actually likes doing, while she slept. "It wasn't really his fault. He shouldn't shoulder this blame as his own. His attachment, though endearing, is going to be a problem in the long run."

"Why is that?" asks a gruff voice from the entryway of the den and Yoruichi finds herself rattled that Ichigo has managed to move into the house without anyone noticing. She turns with her usual grin in place and stops short at what she sees. For a moment there, with the setting sun behind Ichigo that masks his features in shadows and a sword slung over one shoulder, she sees a boy from a time in the past who wore a wide smile and enjoyed fighting too much; winning too much; craved power too much. And for all the wrong reasons.

Perhaps this is another reason why Zangetsu is disturbed of late.

"It's rude to eavesdrop on adult conversations, Ichigo," she lifts her chin and gives him a disappointed look to cover her initial surprise.

Ichigo swings his blade then sheathes it with a loud clink of guard and scabbard meeting. "Yeah and it's also rude to talk behind my back," he answers with a scowl. The scowl doesn't leave his face until he reaches the other chair and slumps in it. It doesn't take him long before he reaches for one of his notebooks and flips it open to continue his work, ignoring them but at the same time refusing to leave the vicinity.

Neither Yoruichi nor Zangetsu return to their conversation now that Ichigo is here. Instead, Zangetsu opts for silence which he's good at which leaves Yoruichi feeling restless.

"You didn't answer my question, Yoruichi." Ichigo's eyes are glued to his notebook. If his words weren't loud and clear, she would've assumed he has no interest for an answer.

"What question?" She can pretend. This should be a talk that involves Kisuke. Not her.

He raises his head to give her a taste of his glare.

She keeps her silence, daring him to elaborate or repeat her words from earlier. If he can't even admit to it, they haven't touched the tip of the iceberg at all. She stares at him, waiting until he gives it up.

But he surprises her when words actually come out.

"Why is it a problem…" and then he looks down, unseeingly, at the unfinished text he's been writing, "if I grow too attached?"

Zangetsu turns to look at her then, also waiting for her answer. She feels such a hypocrite all of a sudden, especially with what she's about to say. She reaches over and lets her hand rest on his head, wordlessly reminding him that he's still just a boy. "Because it will be twice as hard to let go."

He slaps her hand away as he raises his chin up, stubborn as any fool falling in love.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

"It was kind of weird, don't you think?"

Keigo cranes his neck until he can see Arisawa walking behind him with Inoue. "What's weird?"

Her steps slow down as she glances back in the direction of the hospital they've been to after class. They would've visited sooner but teachers really like to crap on everyone's social lives especially halfway through the term when the touch of spring can already be felt. He can't wait for Spring break.

"I know Ichigo said she has trouble remembering so I expected that she won't know us…"

"Yes…?" By now he's also stopped walking and Mizuiro, too. "Come on, Arisawa, don't kill me with the suspense," he tells her blandly, not really understanding what she's getting at. They've been told that Rukia has temporary amnesia from that trauma, which is something he can actually understand. It's also not that weird. Some people don't remember anything after a nasty concussion, let alone when you've been in a coma for weeks.

"She acted exactly the same as she did way back when she was still going to our school." Arisawa turns to Inoue, expecting her support but the girl only blinks. With a sigh, Arisawa runs her fingers through her hair, "I don't know that girl."

Keigo thinks no one really does, but he prefers not to say anything. He transfers his school bag to his other shoulder and starts walking again, yawning. "She liked hearing stuff about Karakura High so that's what I talked about while the rest of you were buying food downstairs. What's really bothering you, Arisawa?"

"I owe Ichigo so I really wanted to help." She sighs again, heavier this time with her shoulders slumping. "I just don't know how."

Mizuiro looks at him then. They've talked about it, once in passing before watching a movie after Ichigo cancelled on them again. It seems as though the friend they have in Ichigo has been drifting away, especially after that day when Rukia treated them for her birthday. It's ironic that it's also on the same day that they saw the old Ichigo who can take on anything. It was like having Ichigo back and then taken away after a single day's visit.

The only way to help Ichigo is to help Rukia and the only way to help Rukia is to actually _know_ her. And the only guy who _does_ is apparently banned from the hospital by the request of his own father. The Kurosakis really are strange.

"We tell him she's doing better," Keigo finally says with an easy grin. It's effortless for him to find the silver lining in anything because if he doesn't, no one else will. "And now I'm hungry so Mizuiro and I will pass by a ramen house. How about you two?"

"Nah, heading home." Arisawa waves goodbye and turns to cross the street but stops when Inoue stays rooted to the spot, "Orihime?"

"I forgot something in Rukia-san's room." Inoue blinks too much and waves both her hands in front of her, so Keigo knows she's lying. He highly doubts anyone in their group actually believes that.

Arisawa looks like she's about to argue but Keigo grabs her arm. "You know what, join us. Eat. We'll see you on Monday, Inoue-chan!"

He doesn't look back or acknowledge Arisawa's protests as he drags her with him and Mizuiro.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

Tsukushi's head snaps up and she stands when she hears the knob of the door turn. She's been waiting in the empty room for a while and have already begun to worry. She figured she can wait a bit in case Tsukasa only went out for a walk.

"Hey there, Makino." Soujiro stares at her when she doesn't reply. "Makino?"

"Oh, oh… I mean, hey!" The smile is forced and it strains her cheeks to keep the cheer up. The rest of the boys pile in, everyone greeting her except for Rui who is always silent anyway. Their eyes flicker towards the empty bed then back at her, and she has nothing to say to that. It's been empty since she got here.

Akira mutters under his breath, "Bah, is he still throwing a tantrum? I thought a few days would be enough to cool him off. Honestly, I didn't think he'd take it this bad."

"You shouldn't have lied to him." Her head drops once again as she returns to her chair. That day is still very fresh in her mind. Her humiliation of being thrown out and then become the object of disgust in the sight of the nurses who were in the room at the time is something she can live with. The betrayed look in Tsukasa's eyes is something else.

He's been aloof and the usual jackass from the earlier times in Eitoku but she felt that he's been mellowing down with every visit she and the boys make. Up until the moment he found out his own friends have been very selective in what he remembers.

"Makino, not one ounce of what we told him is a lie." It surprises her enough that good-natured Soujiro's tone is cold and dry, so she looks up. And she's even more surprised that the anger seems to be directed at _her_. What the _hell_?

"You _are_ his girlfriend. He said that to everybody who can hear in Eitoku for months," Akira joins in as well before crossing the room to find the most comfortable chair to collapse in. He runs his hands through his hair and keeps it there when he leans back, staring at the ceiling. "Everything that came out of his mouth is Makino this and Makino that. You could've rattled his memory if you actually tried."

The denial bubbles up in her, fast and strong, "But I'm not…!"

"Yes, so you insist." Akira finally drops his head to level so he can see her, "He gave you everything he could in the short time that he still could. Even when he shouldn't. Isn't it about time you stop playing with him?"

This time, she stands up. Angry. How did the conversation get here so fast and so sudden? How dare they accuse _her_ of playing him? "I'm _playing_ with him? Don't you dare throw the blame on me when you're the ones who went around conveniently removing Rukia-san out of every situation so that he'd only remember _me as the girlfriend_. Look at what happened!"

"He was happy with you, Makino."

Rui's simple comment stops everyone else from snapping at each other some more, looking for every inch of hole to blame someone else. Even Tsukushi can't deny that the Tsukasa who was around her is very different from the Tsukasa in the last few weeks who doesn't remember anything. The difference is so stark now that she's actually met the person these boys grew up with prior to meeting her. He's silent and harsh, and always so cold when speaking to the nurses who came around to help him once in a while. He doesn't want people touching him, even if it's in a form of help.

And when she asked why, he only sneered and said people always want something in return especially from a Domyouji. So what does she want?

They fought then because she was here to help and didn't need or want anything from him.

"I… well…" Tsukushi sighs and sits down. Yeah. In a way, the Tsukasa she knew is actually happier compared to this. "I'm not…" she stops again and shakes her head. Who was she kidding? "He's engaged to Rukia-san now."

Soujiro's next words put a heavier weight on the rocks on her shoulders. "So how are your family and friends?"

They're doing great, far better than before they've been rudely taken out of their comfort zones due to their link to her. The F4 didn't have to remind her again that Tsukasa caved for her sake. Perhaps, they only wanted Tsukasa to be happy at least while he's in the hospital and before the real world pulls him back to his obligation. "I didn't want to pretend to be his girlfriend just to make him happy."

Soujiro and Akira sigh in tandem and she looks at them. It's Soujiro who explains, "You didn't need to pretend, Makino. You are his girlfriend. Well… _were_."

Yeah. _Were_.

And then it finally dawns on her that she's missed it. She's missed the chance when she could've been just as happy to be with someone she likes. And all for what? Pride? Pride that nothing Tsukasa's money can buy will get her? Pride that she's different from all the other girls in Eitoku?

But he stopped trying to bribe and buy his way in her life a long time ago. All he's done after that is to just be with her, and she just kept running.

When she looks down once again at her lap, she notices the wrinkles on the fabric. She didn't even realize she's been clinging and wringing her skirt the entire time. So this is what it feels like to lose something you never thought you had all along. All the while she thought she's the one he's taking for granted, because she's the patient one, the tolerant one, the strong one.

"I don't know what to do," she finally admits to herself, and out loud.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

She tilts her head to stare up at him, not really removing her crossed arms or her head resting on the window ledge in her room. "Zabimaru?"

"Yes, Rukia-sama?" Zabimaru pushes his shades over his head so she can look at him straight without the dark lenses between them.

"Where is Shirayuki?"

The question catches him off guard. Ichigo's friends from Karakura High just left, so he thought whatever question she has in mind will concern them considering she kept her eyes on the small group as they left the hospital premises.

"Why do you ask?"

She frowns and turns away, chin resting on her arms as she stares at the world outside. "I'm not sure. We haven't talked for years so it's not really strange that he isn't here. I just… there's this feeling," her frown darkens at this, "that he's been in Karakura or at least with me. I remember some… things. But I don't understand."

Well, he closes his manga and settles in for a long talk. At least she's talking more now even though he often thinks she's mostly talking out loud to herself than to him. "What do you remember?"

"I fought Shirayuki." Her brows meet and her pasty appearance continue to grow pale as she forces the details in her mind to become clearer. "And sometimes, Ichigo is there, too, in the back of my mind. But it doesn't make sense. Did Shirayuki train Ichigo?"

Ah. He's the wrong person to ask about the details on how that whole thing played out. It's Renji who attended that match but he hasn't been around in Karakura for some time. "No. Renji was there, however."

"So it's real," she murmurs not entirely for him to hear, but he hears it nonetheless.

"Ichigo is from the Special Forces, too," she says this as if it's confirmation to whatever it is she's debated on in her head. "He's too young to have finished his training already. Even Renji wasn't let out that fast and he was just a boy when he enlisted, too. I remember _that_."

There's an unreadable smile on her face that's almost hidden behind her slouch and crossed arms. Every little memory is a tiny victory to her, and he is torn in being the one to witness this. Even his careful distance from the situation doesn't make him entirely immune from watching a little girl fight a war alone without weapons, twenty-four-seven.

At the end of the day, when everything's been said and done and she still doesn't remember, she's still alone.

Zabimaru rarely feels inadequate in any situation, especially when it comes to battle. This is one of the rare things he only just realized he is weak at; to be a friend to someone who needs it. He silently hopes Hanataro will arrive soon because the boy can at least extend his hand when Rukia begins to sulk into herself.

Speaking of… Zabimaru tips his head forward, shades covering his eyes once more before he moves away from the window. He carefully pushes Rukia away as well as to not make her an open target from outside while he's not within arm's reach. Satisfied that there's a wall between Rukia and the outside world, he moves towards the door, straining his ears to pick up the soft footsteps he's heard earlier. Someone is out there but hasn't moved for quite some time. Ten seconds is all the time he can give before he reaches for the knob and pulls it open.

The girl at the door gasps in surprise and he hears the metal wheels behind him move as Rukia turns to see who it is.

"Inoue-san, right?"

"Oh, hi again, Rukia-san," Inoue waves her hand also and then bows. "Uhm, I…uh… well…" Her eyes dart around the room then finally rests on Zabimaru, who remains standing between Rukia and this girl. "I'd like to ask Rukia-san for a walk?"

Of all the things she could've said. "No."

"It's okay, really. I haven't been out of this room at all. A new scene would be nice." Rukia's eyes narrow at Zabimaru as soon as he opens his mouth and she wheels past him, plastering a perfect smile at the girl by the door.

"So be it, then." Zabimaru slips his katana in the bag that hangs behind the door then slings it over one shoulder. "Let's go," he grabs the handle bars behind her wheelchair and tilts the whole chair back, just so Rukia won't have the balance to wheel herself around on her own. She doesn't squeak or make any sort of noise at the sudden jolt and angle, but he can see how her knuckles turned white when she gripped the armrests of her chair.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

Maru-san is scary, Orihime thinks after they've entered the elevator and she is stuck in a small space with this man with a sword, and tattoos peeking out from his shirt. She wonders if the Kuchiki have the Yakuza as hired hands. Everyone around her seems to be knowledgeable in the art of sword fighting, after all.

No one seems to mind that he's carrying a sword behind his back or maybe they think it's only a kept bokken and he's a visitor who just came from a dojo. She lets her mind wander everywhere else until they've reached the recreation floor, all the way to the gardens.

She didn't know there's another garden on the fifth floor although this doesn't seem to be as wide as the one at the back of the hospital. Every bush and tree is perfectly trimmed, lush and green and well-maintained. Chrysanthemums, orchids, lavenders, lilacs and even roses scatter equally around the expanse and these are the flowers she can recognize. There are some others that she hardly sees outside of picture books and movies. These things wouldn't grow in winter but the glass dome above protects this beautiful garden from the harsh elements that are fickle and unstable at times.

Everything is so perfect here and Orihime can't help but admire the upkeep. This is probably where the patients are taken when they want to stretch their legs or are bored in their rooms. It's outside, but not outside. Safe.

She wants to have one like this someday, a secret garden of sorts where it's forever tropical. The lack of noise from the city makes it very peaceful and nice. There are only a few people around as well, probably because it's almost evening.

"I'll take it from here," Rukia-san coolly demands, her tone and demeanor reveal the easy authority she can command. She expects to be obeyed, that much is clear even to Orihime. "You can follow a few paces behind."

Maru-san doesn't say a word of protest and simply releases his grip on the wheelchair then steps back.

Nodding, Rukia-san's hands rest on the wheel and she starts to move on her own. Orihime suddenly has this urge to help her, push the chair as they go but she doesn't want Rukia-san angry at her, _too_.

"I'm sorry about that."

Orihime blinks a couple of times, trying to recall what is there to apologize for. "For what, Rukia-san?"

Rukia-san inclines her head to look at Orihime with eyebrows raised but then that smile is there again, with a shrug. "Anyway, I thought you wanted to speak in private."

"Ah, yes… but," to be honest, she's already forgotten what it was she wanted to say. The other girl sits there and patiently waits until she can gather her thoughts that are unfortunately nowhere close to remembering her purpose. "I… just really wanted to help you."

And just like that, she feels as though she said something wrong because Rukia-san's face closed up. It was hard to read her earlier, but now even more so.

"Thank you, Inoue-san. I appreciate what people are doing," she says and then turns away, wheeling the chair further into the garden and Orihime has no choice but to follow quickly.

Panic surges in her heart at Rukia-san's turned back. Did she do something wrong? Did she say something bad? "Rukia-san! I'm sorry!"

"Huh?"

"I don't know." Orihime's shoulder's sag in defeat. Why is she even here?

"Please tell me what's on your mind, Inoue-san," Rukia-san sighs tiredly and turns around, waiting once more. "And don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong."

Orihime wrings her fingers together, her head ducking almost in shame. Again, she tries to keep her thoughts together and find her real purpose. She just felt that she needs to be here, so she went but now that she _is_ here, she's lost. She takes a deep breath to calm her fraying nerves and search her heart for the answer. And there it is, always present, always hurting.

"I was worried about Kurosaki-kun."

Rukia-san's eyebrows go up. "Did something happen to him? I haven't seen him for some days now."

"Oh, no, no… not like that. He's not hurt or anything," Orihime laughs awkwardly, waving a hand. "He isn't doing well in school so our teachers are giving him make-up exams for those he missed or he'll repeat a year. He's studying very hard."

"I see. Why did he miss school?"

Softly, she answers, "He was here. With you."

"Ah." Rukia-san then lets out a heavy sigh, a hand reaching up to rub her temple. "I'm sorry for all the troubles I've caused. I didn't mean to have his work interfere with his personal life. It must've been awkward to have your boyfriend leave and look after a different girl."

Orihime's eyes widen, her lips widening to deny and protest the misunderstanding.

"I'm sorry," Rukia-san repeats once again as she looks up at Orihime, smiling kindly. "It won't happen again."

"Rukia-san… it's…" and yet, deep in her heart where her hope clings to a tiny sliver of a dream, she lapses into silence. It's just for a while, anyway; just for this stolen moment in time. Things will be back to normal sooner than later. "You're very important to Kurosaki-kun."

"I am a Kuchiki and very important to a lot of people." She gestures behind her with a thumb and a playful wink, which Orihime believes is only meant to reassure her, "I'm sure I'm very important to Maru-san over there, as well. Please tell Ich—Kurosaki-san, to study well and that I do not require his presence any longer."

"Rukia-san!"

She raises a hand to stop Orihime. "It's the least that I can do. I've been told that he's the one who saved me, so take this as my gratitude. I'll take full responsibility if his direct superiors demand that he return to his duties as my bodyguard."

Oh no. "Kurosaki-kun won't like this…" She looks down, guilt starting to eat her heart and soul. She should tell the truth.

"What kind of person would I be if I let someone younger than me ruin his life?" Rukia-san moves closer, the wheels of her chair creaking against the stone path they're on, and takes Orihime's hand. "Make sure he passes and finishes school. If he wants to re-enlist in the military after that, then it's his choice."

Tears are trailing down her cheeks and she doesn't know why.

"Oi, Rukia!"

Rukia-san rolls her eyes and pulls away from Orihime to turn the other path, "What're you doing here, Tsukasa?"

Orihime takes the opportunity to wipe her eyes before following.

"Catch!" A black box flew to Rukia-san's direction which she caught with one outstretched hand. "Got it adjusted already. Not my fault your fingers are so thin. Who's that?"

"This is Inoue Orihime from Karakura High School, an old classmate. And that is Domouji Tsukasa."

Orihime bows in greeting, and then her eyes catch the black box which Rukia-san has opened. She slips the diamond studded ring on her left finger then throws the black box back at Domyouji-san. All done before Orihime can straighten back up.

Domyouji-san only gives Orihime a brief once over but turns to Rukia-san once more. "Well? Not even a thank you?"

"Yes, it fits now. Thank you." Rukia-san lifts her hand and squints at the jewel, using her thumb to roll the silver ring around her finger. "You could've just left it in my room."

"Whatever." He limps towards the nearest bench and sighs as he lifts his cast leg to rest on it. "There are people I don't like in my room when I got back from therapy and you weren't in your room to bother. So I went down here to cool off." He waves at her as if the rest explains for itself.

"How long?" Rukia-san's eyes flicker down on the cast around one leg then at her own set.

"Two or three weeks, it really depends if the pins they used on the bones work as intended. Did you go to yours already?"

She shakes her head and he frowns at her.

"I'm sure you'll walk again, Rukia-san."

Dark eyes suddenly zero on her, irritated and angry. "Why are you eavesdropping on other people's business?"

Orihime feels as though she's intruding the longer she stays. The remark only highlights further her unwelcome status. She suddenly feels a small hand wrap around her trembling one and she looks down to see Rukia-san. "Don't let him get to you. Anyway, I'm sorry that I have to cut this short. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, Rukia-san. I'm sorry…" she looks at the scary boy and bows low, "I'm sorry for disturbing you. I should go."

"It was nice to see you again," Rukia-san says as she squeezes Orihime's hand for a last reassurance before letting go. How strange is it that she came here to help, but in the end it seems Rukia-san is the one who has gone out of her way to comfort Orihime every which way possible?

She continues to think on this as she walks away, almost bumping onto Maru-san who didn't step aside to let her pass. His shaded eyes reveal nothing when she looks up. It's as if he's an unmoving statue she almost ran into. She bows again in silent apology and realizes she seems to be doing that a lot today.

The scene behind her when she looks back is like a fairy tale unfolding, the queen with her king surrounded by flowers that never wilt. If she ignores the crutch and the wheelchair it's almost perfect. She wonders what they're talking about now.

Maybe it's better this way. She doesn't want Kurosaki-kun to be hurt anymore.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

"Hmm."

"Hmm."

"Stop echoing me, Kurosaki."

Isshin snorts and waves a hand to shoo Ryuken away from him. "I wasn't echoing you at all."

They're currently at the radiology lab looking at the films from Tsukasa's x-ray results. The bones are healing well, but it's still not as fast as they theorized before.

"Well, at this rate we've only succeeded to lessen the recovery time by a week. I'm still not familiar with how this new metal is supposed to work," Isshin voices his concerns. He's read about it but doesn't really understand the intricacies behind it. The procedure remains the same as dealing with any other fracture, just with a different material.

Metal pins and plates still hold the bones together to speed up the healing progress and to make sure the bones are properly aligned as they heal. Some can be permanent if the damage was large but the issue for both Rukia and Tsukasa should've been a temporary fix. They'll be scheduled for another operation sometime to remove the pins, normally. Except, the one they used aren't meant to be removed apparently.

"Two weeks at best. And it's Hogyoku. When will you ever remember that?" Ryuken clicks his tongue and pushes his spectacles up his nose, his other hand pointing at the film on the board and tracing the white lines, supposedly the metal. "It'll melt in place after sometime, merging with the bone which will act as another layer if it's a plate. There's no danger to clogging or infecting the bone marrow since the Hogyoku can be deconstructed into calcium and iron when it dissolves completely. Eventually."

"Theoretically, you mean. So we're gluing bones together by melting metal which we are hoping will dissolve into tiny calcium and iron molecules as the fractures heal, which we can only hope is not going to be too much to cause an iron overload in the children's blood. Eventually." Isshin sighs, maybe he's thinking too much and running too far ahead. "Next thing we know, we're dealing with a heart or liver when the original problem is a simple bone fracture on the legs. Because we wanted to hurry."

"Other components are too small and too few. Negligible in the system as the natural immunity will take its course to get rid of unnecessary particles." Ryuken shrugs. "It hasn't really been tested on humans, yet. But it's already been exposed to controlled experiments. The results have been consistent and positive."

"Hmm," Isshin says again. He's a traditionalist and doesn't really like meddling with technology most of the time. However, Retsu approved of this, so he probably shouldn't worry. Both Byakuya and Kaede also signed the waver after it was explained to them that they've used an experimental procedure on both children. They should've signed before the operation but circumstances didn't really allow the time to dillydally and argue. "Does it hurt them when it dissolves?"

"It's being monitored. Kuchiki has yet to attend her first therapy, though."

Well, he can't blame the girl. No one really looks forward to having your innards burned by radiation. He's had enough conversations with chemotherapy patients in his past to feel sorry for anyone who has to go through it. This time, they're not even killing a disease but simply burning some hard core metal without brutally opening up flesh and skin then blow a flaming torch on it.

"Is there no other way?"

"We can only adjust the exposure." Even Ryuken looks dissatisfied as he says it. "Extreme heat can burn it quicker, but we don't want to fry human tissue so I can only adjust it for so much. Domyouji has proven to have a high tolerance to the pain."

"We can chuck that to his determination to walk without a crutch." Isshin almost smiles and shakes his head, remembering the brat who blatantly told them prolonging the procedure just so they can milk more money is not going to be tolerated. He wants to get better and he will get better, now. "Rukia will be different. She might not complain when the procedure starts, but her body is smaller and more fragile compared to the bulk of Domyouji."

And it's her that he worries more about. They'll both walk, without a doubt, but he wants to return Rukia's old mobility. And sooner than later. It takes more or less six weeks before the cast can be removed and an entire year of physical therapy to get her back on her feet. But she will be far from fighting form. With this, they can maybe remove the cast in four weeks and the physical therapy will not be as tedious because her tibia will have that extra layer of pseudo-tissue made of dissolved Hogyoku.

It's better than to have a permanent metal rod or plate inside her. He tries to convince himself.

He can only think of himself in her situation and the fear and desperation becomes his. He's never seen her fight, but he knows Sodeno Shirayuki and knows his sword style. As his protégé, her legs must be her best weapon. It's a maddening thought to not be able to do something as simple as walk even for a short while.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

A blessing in disguise, some might say.

It's the only thing that comes to mind the longer Kaede stares at the lifestyle magazine her assistant timidly handed her on her way to her office. She supposes no one in their right mind could've kept their lips sealed when the opportunity for fame presents itself.

"There's also a request from the Vizard Private Investigations that came in this morning about a list of…."

She waves her hand in dismissal, not bothering to hear the rest of it when she's busy reading the article about a custom made engagement ring that costs a fortune, "Let them have what they want. They're working on a case for me."

If she didn't want the bastard who attacked her son and future daughter-in-law dead, she would congratulate the man. He's done a better job in getting the heirs together. If only she can guarantee that the fragmented memories of the children will never heal, it will be best for everyone involved.

Nonetheless, she ought to prepare for the inevitable. Hopefully her son will know better when he recovers that some things are simply necessary. Having a mistress will not be looked down upon for a man of his standing in society so if he still wants that Makino girl in a few years. Society might even expect it of him in the future although she highly doubts that Rukia is the kind of girl who will take that mockery sitting down.

She tosses aside the magazine and leans against her leather chair, swiveling around so she can stare at the New York skyline.

* * *

=====[][]][][]=====

_To be continued...._


	43. Chapter 42: Chiaroscuro

**Note**: Are you still there? I changed the summary. Again.

My only excuse is... patch 3.1 came out for WoW. My small guild's been raiding Ulduar for progression and it has taken my evenings (along with my night classes) for the past couple of weeks. April has been a bad month for fanfic, only because RL along with Raid took up most of my free time.

Anyway, this is a long chapter. There are still more, supposedly, but it's too long already as it is and I don't want to be stuck in this theme too much. Depending on how I work on the next couple of chapters, I might cut this and create the sequel instead. 42 chapters is already long, don't you think?

Thanks for reading. And please review what you liked, what you didn't, etc.

* * *

Replies will come in thru PM for those with accounts so I can cut the notes short here XD

To** no-face**: IchiRuki is always there in spirit. Not blatant fluff (yet) or interaction yet since they have a lot of things going on and blocking the path to each other at the moment. As for the F4...ah, so many characters moving around. I can't promise everyone will have the same screen time as the rest because I only write the characters/scene if and when they're needed. :) Thanks for the review!

* * *

[][][][][]

* * *

**Chapter 42: Chiaroscuro**

Elsewhere, everywhere and anywhere, life just goes on. It's funny.

"I didn't realize how noisy both Kuchiki and Domyouji truly were." Toushiro takes a sip of water from his glass, not quite content with his peaceful and quiet lunch. It's a strange feeling, he thinks.

"Did I just hear you say you actually miss chaos?" Matsumoto gasps, her utensils cluttering against the china when she lets go and proceeds to smother him in her chest.

It's a struggle to get out of that grip but he manages with experience. "I said no such thing. It's merely an observation."

"Sure thing," she returns with a wink.

He gives up and just sighs, turning to observe the cafeteria once more. Things are still technically the same around Eitoku. The students greet them with honorifics and exaggerated bows, which never fails to astound Toushiro how these people never seem to tire of it. Without Rukia, the students have begun to copy his dining etiquette which isn't really that much different from Rukia's. Only difference being, Rukia eats more dessert than the main dish, which also means the copycats now have a different diet altogether while copying Toushiro's much, much, healthier course.

What's glaringly different, however, is the lack of interaction between the F4 and their group. There's still the occasional greeting and polite short talks in between passing each other along corridors but none of the old jokes and teasing tossed carelessly at each other. Comparing this to how they've all been in the past few months, this is how everything should've been from the very beginning.

Makino is always polite, and subdued, although he still sees her dine with what remains of the F4 during lunch.

Toushiro can't even recall how and why they've all eaten together in the past on the second floor. Possibly Rukia's doing when she's had enough of an entire hall full of clones. And when she makes a decision, not even Domyouji can kick her out of her newly declared lunch space.

He shakes his head, finally remembering that day. As much as Domyouji's lack of respect for private space can send her into a full rant, she has that same naïve streak going for her.

"It is rather quiet without those two. I don't know how they do it," Soifon finally says something after she's done eating her meal. She wipes her lips and refolds the cloth. "On second thought, it's mostly Domyouji who opens his loud mouth. Kuchiki can be proper when no one provokes her."

"Doesn't take much to get her going, though," Ayasegawa adds in. Both Matsumoto and Madarame are limited to murmur their assent, still not done with their food.

There's a wry smile that teases from Soifon's lips, "You can almost taste the future."

Their table falls silent to give that idea some thought. Domyouji at the helm of Japan's economy, making hard and sound decisions that can affect small and big companies alike. He shudders at the prospect. "It's hard to imagine Domyouji as a rational being."

"I agree, but it's not hard to see companies rally behind him." Soifon crosses her arms across her chest, gazing lazily at the ceiling in thought. "Businessmen are all snakes. They know when to strike when a leader is weak. If and when Domyouji actually learns to use his brain, he will be hard to manipulate. His naiveté right now makes him intolerable, but he's far from weak."

"His mother is very manipulative."

"No better way to train your one and only son and heir, don't you agree?"

Rather harsh, but true. If he can survive his mother, no one will be able to force his hand into anything. Domyouji Senior comes off as a near saint compared to his wife but people shouldn't forget that it's him who plays the international front and Kaede only has Japan's domestic market as a playground. "And Kuchiki?"

"The Kuchiki have always represented Japan in the six empires. I have no plans in switching with her when the time comes." Soifon brings her eyes down to meet Toushiro's, as if telling him that he's not to do that either.

He has no inclination either, so he shrugs. "Seeing how she is now, she's more than capable. The empires like to bully each other over one thing after another. If it's not territorial barriers, it'll be about trade tariffs. Only thing to worry about is if Kuchiki will land us into a world war with that temper of hers."

Soifon shows teeth with an all fang grin. "What little faith for our military prowess. You forget who you face."

"Obviously I'll chair the Chamber in their many boring sessions seeing as how thrilled you are at talk of warfare."

She waves him off. "Byakuya-sama gave them too much leeway in the first place in allowing Aizen Sousuke to be the chairperson in his absence. And he is absent a lot."

Other than he really doesn't see how either Rukia or Soifon patient enough to sit through one entire session of debating policy changes or lobbied requests from different territories. Indeed, he can almost taste the future.

One without Momo.

"Ah! By the way," Matsumoto interrupts his somber thought when she slaps a black box in front of him, sending his plate rattling for a second. Another black box, much longer, is slapped in front of Soifon. "Courtesy of Omaeda Jewelry."

Soifon raises an eyebrow and flips the lid open which reveals a simple necklace. She lifts the silver chain then glances at Matsumoto, "Explain."

"We can actually thank Domyouji for that, indirectly that is. He called the Omaeda Jewelry sometime ago asking for a suitable engagement ring but then he had it returned the very next day for an adjustment. The commander simply had it replaced to include a tracker in the diamond, knowing Kuchiki-sama will wear it." Matsumoto waves her hand on the two boxes. "Unless you two also want rings?"

Toushiro opened his and nearly snorts at the earring. "I don't even have a hole in my ear."

"We've upgraded again, it seems. I can hardly feel the tracker if it wasn't for the change in weight." Soifon fingers the chains, no doubt searching where in its entire length the tracker is fitted in. She stops at the second of the three black diamonds and nods. "You want to wear a necklace?"

"Never mind." He picks the stud and pinches a hole in his left ear with it. The sting is easily ignored and he can feel Matsumoto cleaning the blood off his ear with her table napkin.

Soifon clasps the chain around her neck and slips the pendant inside her uniform. "I hope we don't have to wear this when taking a bath."

"We prefer that you wear them at all times," Madarame insists and returns the scowl Soifon shot at him.

"The diamonds are real since drilling the tracker will destroy a fake gem. And the sealed stone itself protects the chip from external tampering. You don't need to worry about natural chemicals or water in tarnishing or eroding the metals either," Ayasegawa pipes in from across the table. "I chose the colors for everyone, too. Purple for Rukia-sama, black for Soifon-sama and blue for Hitsugaya-sama. Fitting, hmm?"

"It's really not necessary. We're already watched round the clock."

"After the _many_," and this is said with feeling from Madarame, "many times that Kuchiki-sama managed to slip off on her own, any backup is a good one. The two of you simply have to suffer along with her."

Comes with the territory. Toushiro fails to keep his eyes from rolling. "She doesn't know her ring has a trace, I'm sure."

"It'll be the first thing she'll take off if she knew." Matsumoto shakes her head then laughs. Her laughter dies as swift as it came. "At least she's awake now."

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

"Sun! Big and bright!" Keigo yells as soon as the roof door was kicked open and he's outside, arms up and outstretched over his head. "Okay, not so bright apparently but still. Dry roof, no more snow, lots of wind." He takes a deep exaggerated breath and exhales with a wide grin, "We can finally eat out here again."

"Don't block the way, Keigo!" He is then unceremoniously kicked out of the way just like he did to the door while all his friends finally head out from the stairway.

"Why, thank you Ichigo for the bright idea of getting back out there," Keigo mutters under his breath. "Oh wait, it's _my_ idea. You're very welcome."

Ichigo makes sure to bump Keigo one more time before he reaches his usual seat against the wall. Although, honestly, he missed this place and it was a good idea to get back out here.

"Still a bit cold," says Chad, not that he's bothered. He's not even wearing his jacket uniform.

"Nonsense. We can huddle and have a group hug if it's too cold," Keigo says this to Inoue in particular and Tatsuki smacks him a good one with her fist.

Mizuiro ignores all of them and sits next to Keigo. "Ichigo, how're your grades now?"

"Still below average overall," he sighs. "I have a few more projects I haven't turned in that's due soon, so those will bring me back up to decent at least before the next major exams. Such a pain."

"You never complain about school before, Kurosaki-kun." He looks at Inoue's worried frown.

"Feels like a waste of time lately," he says with a shrug and Keigo is suddenly grabbing his shoulders.

"Have you turned, Ichigo? You're no longer a nerd?"

Ichigo cranes his head as far away from Keigo as possible and tries to push him off. He's had every teacher including the principal breathe down his neck in the last few days. He studied because he doesn't like to be bothered, but it happened anyway. And with everything going on, the bothersome authority figures aren't as important as he used to think. Why does he still go to school?

He suddenly remembers Rukia's exam results from before. She doesn't care about school or her grades, and only copied his assignments when he refused to patrol without getting it out of the way first. Now, he's agreeing with her in thinking that there's no use for a school. It's not like he's taking up medicine or something in the future.

"I don't need school."

Everybody stops eating then and stares at him, even Keigo whose grip on his shoulders tightened and froze.

"Ichigo?" Mizuiro pokes his shoulder.

Keigo bites his lips. "I don't know if I should be happy at such brave words… are you serious?"

IS he? Ichigo gives it some thought.

"Anou…" Inoue starts then sneezes when a particular cold breeze brushes past them. "Rukia-san said a few d…days…ago…" she stutters when everyone's eyes turn to her, but she firms her resolve and raises her head and actually looks at him. Which is a first, he thinks. "She said I… we…should make sure you pass and finish school."

"Who's the 'we'?" Keigo makes a face. "I'm not cut for tutoring. Ichigo beats me in the nerd business. Right, Mizuiro?"

Mizuiro snorts. "I'm not as bad as you, Keigo."

"I _don't need_ tutoring." Ichigo scowls at all of them. "She doesn't care about school either so what got into her and she's worrying about _my_ grades? And _how_ did she even know that?" He shoots a suspicious look at Keigo, who probably babbled everything about his school issues.

"I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun."

Huh. Ichigo turns to look at the girl again and frowns. "What for?"

"I told Rukia-san you were having trouble here." Inoue tries to look up at him again and fails miserably that Ichigo actually feels like a turd for being angry. She was only worried. But _damnit_. He didn't need another reason for Rukia to think she's done something wrong to get him in trouble again. She already thinks their meeting is a mistake she could've avoided. And he will run his throat dry to argue that point.

Ah, Inoue's still talking.

"What?" He blinks at Inoue. "Can you repeat that?"

"It's nothing." She smiles instead, albeit it seems forced. That smile falters when he frowns, which only makes the thundercloud in his mind threaten an actual storm. There is something else she's not saying and getting answers out of her is like pulling teeth at this rate.

"Inoue."

She gasps and he tries to rein in his annoyance but not before Ishida butts in. "Speaking of Rukia-san," complete with shoving Ichigo back against his wall. He didn't even notice he's leaned forward and grabbed her arm. He lets her go, surprised at himself then looks at Ishida.

"What?"

Ishida shifts back and sits on the floor again, picking up his lunch as well as pushing back his loosened spectacles up his nose. "She already started therapy. From what I've heard, if this succeeds she can walk sooner than the normal recuperation period."

Properly calmed after some good news, he picks up his lunch also. "Doesn't she have a cast on both legs? How can she start physical therapy with those?"

"No, she still has to go through that after. This is something new they're trying." He bites down on a rice ball and finishes chewing before continuing, "Your father is her doctor now, didn't you know?"

"That old goat." His chopsticks break in his grip. His father bans him from the hospital, then goes about the daily clinic as if everything's normal and natters on and on about nonsense. All this time, he's the one who has all the information Ichigo would've liked to know.

"Well, that's good to hear. Maybe she's well enough by the time flower viewing starts." Mizuiro grins and stretches his legs in front of him. "I'll bring my girlfriend, too. She's never been to a Hanami, would you believe?"

"Oh, that's a good one, Mizuiro!" Keigo slaps reaches over to slap his leg. "Lots of girls will be there and I can finally find a worthy girl."

"Dream on, Keigo. Who'll want to go out with you?" Tatsuki sticks her tongue out when Keigo failed to whack her.

Ichigo ignores all of them for now, focusing on his lunch instead. Everyone's already talking about the Hanami festival and what to bring and where to go, even as far as to include Rukia in the plan. It's something to look forward to, yet he can't find it himself to be as optimistic as his friends. There's nothing else he can do from this side of the fence but tear down everything in the way. And right now, his failing grades are the most immediate threat.

Lethargy chooses that moment to finally let its presence known. Once again, he finds himself staring down at his hands with the fatigue of a drowning man already at his limit in the attempt to reach shore.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

"So, am I ever going to get a new gun?"

Three strikes and you're out, so people say. Grimmjow is actually a fan of that statement. He left his country after the third strike that his squad took yet another bust from the uniforms. There's only so much he can do when people around him are dropping like flies. How the mighty has fallen, indeed. Look at him now.

Oceans and miles away and there's already that déjà vu that he's getting closer on that third strike. The stitches on his side are quite the reminder, which still itch. It feels like his intestines have been rearranged when he woke up. Running the hell out and hiding behind alleys and dumps for a few days tore his gut open and Ulquiorra actually stitched it closed when he finally got back.

Days later and the stitches hurt _more_. He must've got some infection between now and then.

"No."

"Why not?"

"They're making new adjustments to it. Yours isn't the only one that backfired."

Grimmjow stops running his fingers along the itchy stitches which are now forming into a caterpillar scar he can definitely live without. He frowns at Ulquiorra who is currently preoccupied with changing the battery of his digital camera.

"What are we? Test subjects? What if the gun actually blew up in my face instead?" The thought is really disturbing. His pay is good, but he's not willing to die for something stupid like faulty merchandise.

"Stop complaining." Ulquiorra actually manages a glare. It's a feat. A few more snaps and the camera is ready and good for another few hours of stalking.

They've been reduced to this, sadly. Grimmjow leans against the ledge and observes the school across the road. After their second attempt that ended in yet another complete failure, the boss took interest on the kid who seems to always pop up and pull miracles where there shouldn't be. Coincidence? Luck? Whatever that kid has going, he shouldn't even be anywhere near a Kuchiki to begin with.

But he is.

"Should've run him over with that jeep," Grimmjow mutters under his breath. "Or did you just suck and miss?"

"He was just a bystander at the time." Ulquiorra snaps a few shots while Grimmjow begins to get bored observing kids meander about at the yard.

There's that orange bob leaving the school gate, separating from a group of people who are likely his friends. Then he stops and grabs another kid with glasses and hands him a…toy. This is so boring, especially when they can't hear anything.

"So why aren't we just shooting him down from here? He's wide open now, like yesterday and the day before that."

Something resembling an exasperated sigh comes from Ulquiorra, which Grimmjow mentally writes off as a personal achievement to finally get under Ulquiorra's skin.

"Because if he's a friend of Kuchiki's, then he can get her guard down."

Grimmjow rolls his eyes and stands up to stretch his legs. What makes their boss think that after that kid saved the girl twice, he'll actually work for them? "Waste of time. Just kill him and get it over with. Kuchiki's as good as dead last time if it wasn't for him."

"It's not what we're ordered to do."

"I don't care about prolonging some stupid shit that should've ended weeks ago!" Grimmjow reaches for the camera but Ulquiorra kicks him on the side with the stitches. The blow sends him to his knees, hissing in pain. "Low blow."

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

"I demand a guarantee that after all this is done, my get out of jail free card includes a free plane ticket to a country of my choosing."

Shinji grants that with a toneless hum and a nod, but says nothing otherwise. He gives Grimmjow a brief once over, noting the blood stains on his shirt. "Your stitches opened again?"

"I am also risking my very stable job by setting him free," Nel retorts with ire as she slides onto the seat across from Grimmjow and next to Shinji.

"Your case is technically closed. There's only a manhunt left." Shinji pulls out his pack and taps it a couple of times against the table until a single stick juts out. He lets the silence between them simmer to a point of uncomfortable as he lights up his cigarette before continuing. He turns to the grumpiest one in this current party, "Which is why I suggest you dye your hair permanently black. The wig you used then was horrid."

Nel's usually cold eyes light up with emotion, and her confident tone dies down to something meek and almost childish. "I should… leave, also, when all this is done. There's no guarantee it'll be safe for me and I don't want this."

"I'm not in any authority to promise this, but Nel, feel free to send your resume to my boss. As for you," he points two fingers and his cigarette at Grimmjow's scowling face, "the exit is the best I can provide. Now let's start with everything you know. Have you seen your top guy, yet?"

"No. I haven't seen anybody outside of Ulquiorra and the blind guy… don't remember his name." Grimmjow scrunches up his nose and moves away from the smoke. His idle hands do reach out for the packet and a stick, however. "The big guy is too careful. Ulquiorra's the only one who's seen him and we get paid in cash. There's no paper trail for you to follow. Harassing Ulquiorra for information only got me open stitches," he waves at his bloodied side for emphasis.

Shinji mentally notes it down. Too general information that really has no immediate help, but any scrap is still one more piece they get to keep.

"We're also watching that kid, and the people around him. I dunno if he's in the list for recruitment or bait or what, but that boy who tried to kill me once is definitely in the hit list now."

Nel sighs and runs her hands over her face. "You involve civilians as well. What did you get yourself into, Grimmjow?"

"Yeah, well, not exactly my fault this shitty country is always suspicious of foreigners that it's near impossible to find a job here. Especially when I got fired from an established bigwig. Damn hypocrites." He takes a deep inhale and lets the smoke snake out of his lips slow and frustrated, "Look at its leaders and the so called elite of society. Half of them are foreigners or half-breeds or whatever. Only difference is they have some money. Hell, just look at you." He flicks his hand at Shinji's natural blond hair.

More smoke fills their booth as Grimmjow huffed and puffed in righteous anger, which neither Shinji nor Nel retorted to. There is truth in what he said. Japan is not kind to foreign blood unless there are proper and distinct people backing an expat. The oldest families, mostly from the aristocratic lineage, cannot trace its pure blood anymore, either. The established peace the people enjoy have been secured through blood alliances with neighboring empires. There have been several wars that have been circumvented in past generations between countries because of a wedding contract.

Bless modern day diplomacy. No more family members being pawned off across the seas to tame a possible war.

"Who the hell is that kid anyway?"

Shinji drops his eyes from his long stare at the ceiling to gawk at Grimmjow. "As if I'll give you that much. You're on borrowed freedom, remember that."

"I see, so he's important enough for you to threaten me."

Perhaps he shouldn't have let his mouth run ahead of himself. He should remember that this guy isn't all brawn. Getting in Japan and surviving it for as long as Grimmjow did are no trivial matters. Their entry borders may not be as thoroughly guarded as other countries have set it up, but the daily lifestyle can just about kill anybody with a weak nerve.

This guy is using them as they are using him.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

Thud. Thud. Thud.

"I mean…"

Thud. Thud.

"Look, I… we…" Tsukushi sighs and watches the basketball make another arch and hit the opposite wall and bounce back in Tsukasa's waiting hands. "Listen. I'm sorry everything turned out so messy. Your friends weren't lying."

The basketball stays in his hands for once and Tsukushi dares to hope that he's actually listening now.

"So, are you my girlfriend?" Blatant, as always and Tsukushi swallows. It helps that he isn't looking at her because her cheeks and neck feel warm. It takes her too long to answer and by the time she opens her mouth, the incessant thudding of the basketball against the wall is back.

Thud.

Thud.

"You said she's the most important person in your life."

Tsukushi nearly jumps a full foot forward when she heard the voice. Her first and last encounter with this woman was during Tsukasa's party but Domyouji Kaede has made one hell of an impact in her life. The last time, this woman ruined not just her father's job and therefore her entire family, but her friends and their families, too. She even lost her part-time job, because the business was on an indefinite cease and desist order.

Things have gone back to normal. Better than normal for her friends and her boss, who welcomed her back. Everything is going well except for Tsukasa. And now this woman's back. The presence is a herald for disaster for Tsukushi's life.

The basketball stops once more in Tsukasa's hands and he finally turns to face Tsukushi, more likely the woman behind her.

Someone else clears her throat and the strong voice of Tsubaki returns the strength in Tsukushi's bones. She turns around and is glad to see Tsubaki just behind the scary Kaede.

"Hi, Tsukasa." Tsubaki waves at the grumpy-looking patient first before turning her smile towards Tsukushi. She hopes she's returned an equally reassuring smile. Obviously the two women heard at least Tsukasa's question.

Tsubaki walks past her mother and gives Tsukushi a quick hug before moving towards the bed. Tsukasa immediately cringes even before she managed to squeeze the life out of him. It makes Tsukushi smile to see something so simple.

"Sorry, I wasn't able to visit sooner. My husband's been buried up the neck with work and he needed m…"

Tsukasa cuts her off and pushes her away, "Whatever. What's she doing here?" He points at his mother.

Kaede raises an eyebrow and walks forward without so much as a flinch at how rude her own son is to her. She stops by an armchair and after some scrutiny, or perhaps approval that it's something she can sit on without ruining her no doubt expensive attire, sits down. "Let me tell you a story, _son_."

And quite a story she does tell.

She's narrated with more details the events of that birthday, even the things Tsukushi has no knowledge of ever happening. That Rukia's 'attack' is no assassination attempt and the twisted senseless explanation as to why it happened.

That over a hundred people lost their jobs overnight to take the fall for friendly fire.

That the Domyouji have lost credibility on that same night in the eyes of several influential people because of Tsukasa's stunt and because of the 'attack' that served as distraction to save Tsukushi further embarrassment.

That a false rumor spread to do what Rukia did on a bigger scale.

Distract.

Companies, big and small, have been played to merge and buy each other, to outdo each other in the eyes of the public just to make sure the hungry mass of people won't turn a suspicious eye against them. They've started cleaning up their image so they're not in the list of those who might attempt to kill off a Kuchiki in a Domyouji affair.

She doesn't have to say it, but Tsukushi can tell that Kaede is putting all the blame on Tsukasa.

And that makes Tsukushi angrier by the minute.

"Why are you blaming him?!" she suddenly yells at the despicable woman who calls herself a mother. "The most important person to him should've been YOU, his mother! Yet he chooses someone else. Frankly, I can't blame him when I can see what kind of mother you are!"

Kaede doesn't even turn her head back to look at Tsukushi.

"Are you even listening to me?" Tsukushi takes a step forward and is prepared to shove Tsubaki aside if she blocks the approach. She wants to hit that woman who seems to be blind and deaf to everything unless it involves money. What kind of mother will continue to beat down on an already injured son? "Did you even ask how he's been? How his therapy is going? If his leg is doing better? If the medicines are working? Do you care at all that he's alive?!"

"He's my only child. That should be answer enough."

Tsukushi blinks and glances at Tsubaki who has kept a passive face. Isn't she Tsukasa's sister?

Kaede stands up and Tsukushi steps back, but only once. Her resolve to reach this woman forces her to stop where she is.

"You only care because he's your heir…" Tsukushi murmurs, disbelief in her voice at the cold truth. Her fingers curl and flex, the restraint to hit this woman is slowly unfurling.

Kaede turns, finally, and affixes Tsukushi with a dead stare. "That is true."

_Slap_.

It only takes a split second for Tsukushi to realize that it's her hand that made that sound; her hand against the skin of a mighty woman who has ruined several powerful men and women in society time and again for something much less than being slapped. Her mind goes blank, horrified beyond compare at what she's done. The sound of a gasp barely registers, while her vision tunnels to this one woman before her.

Kaede nimbly takes out an embroidered handkerchief out of her handbag and dabs the blots of blood from the edge of her lips. Unfazed. While Tsukushi's insides churn at the thought of how everyone else will receive retribution instead of her.

"Tsukasa-san, one of the people involved in the attack on you and Rukia-san is from the hotel security staff fired that night. "

She gives neither a glance nor a word of farewell to anyone in the room as she leaves.

Tsukushi is sure her heart is about to leap out of her chest and isn't quite sure why she still breathes. A warm arm wraps around her shoulder and a hand rubs her arm, "Breathe, Makino."

"Ah… Tsubaki-san."

"Leave me alone." Tsukasa resumes his mindless game of throwing the basketball against the wall. "Both of you."

Tsubaki only nods to Tsukasa and starts dragging her out. She protests with her body because words have long died in her lips. Tsubaki is strong though, even Tsukasa admits that his sister can be more of a brute than him and she knows that now as truth as well when she finds herself outside of Tsukasa's closed door.

"When I married, I stopped being Domyouji Kaede's child even though I am still family." Tsubaki pats Tsukushi's head, as if she's talking to a young child in need of reassurance. Perhaps she is. "She is harsh, but I don't think she blames Tsukasa at all for anything."

Tsukushi sags, hands searching until she reach the wall to brace herself against it. She suddenly wants to cry. "What are you trying to say?"

"We stayed outside the operation room until both Tsukasa and Rukia have been declared out of death row. Despite everything, she is still a mother."

"You people are so complicated."

Soft laughter answers her. "Tsukasa's pretty simple-minded, don't you think? Let's go downstairs and have something to eat."

"I can't regret hitting your mother…" she confesses, sad that this is the truth. "Horrified, yes."

"It's a first for her, too. Don't think about it too much." Tsubaki snakes an arm around hers and drags her forward and away from Tsukasa's room. "As for Tsukasa, he's not used to being told the chain reaction that can happen for simply breathing. This is the first time our mother laid out every detail that concerns him. It's her way of forcing him to grow up."

Weakly, she trudges along after Tsubaki whose arm remains wrapped as if she might run. "She nearly told him he caused his own injuries. How can a mother do that?"

As soon as the words leave her lips, the answer echoes in her own heart. Tsubaki doesn't reply, but she might not need to. Didn't Tsukushi silently hoped and wished for this a long time ago? For Tsukasa to own up for everything he's caused, no matter how indirect?

She's been told by Akira before that whenever Tsukasa got hurt, or got in trouble because of what he's done, the people involved either disappear or are paid off for their silence. He grew up knowing nothing and they ended up with an overgrown brat whose sneeze can strip a stable man of his house and job.

Tsubaki is right. There is no need to pin the blame but the fact remains that all these things happened around him, involving him. And for once, it looks as if Kaede doesn't intend to keep Tsukasa as carefree as he used to.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

"Take me there."

Zabimaru internally sighs but says nothing otherwise. They've turned the closest corner when they heard heels moving towards the door but Rukia pulled the breaks on her wheel so he couldn't bring her back to her room. Not without arguing, at least and he's never in the mood to argue with her.

Well, she's the boss. He turns her chair around the corner and can still see the backs of both Tsukasa's sister and that Makino.

"I said leave me alone. How hard is that?" Tsukasa shoots them a glare and stops as he is met with a glare just as solid from Rukia. "What're you doing here? I'm not in the mood to be friendly."

"You're never friendly." Rukia snorts and wheels her chair on her own until she reaches the bed, leaving Zabimaru by the door to keep watch. He knows his place, after all.

"I was supposed to ask how you're doing but never mind that. I overheard…"

"And you're not supposed to eavesdrop on people!"

"Don't interrupt me!"

Zabimaru sighs, again, and crosses his arms over his chest. Choosing to turn outside instead, eyeing every resident that walks past the hallway.

"I _overheard_," Rukia's voice is hard, "and I believe that your involvement is just an accident. Noble houses have always been under attack and I am sorry that you've been dragged along because you were in the same car."

"Fuck it." There's another thud of a basketball hitting the wall but the sound stops and Zabimaru begins to itch to turn back and check on what's happening. "It doesn't matter who was the target that night. It would've happened another day, another time, because I'm _me_. _You_ have your own shit, and I have mine. What good does it do that you're sorry? Or if I'm the one who's sorry? Sorry means _nothing_."

All the tension and anger in the room have sizzled and died as abruptly as Rukia's sudden appearance, and the disquiet stretches on. Zabimaru was briefed of past events, necessary details on the case and past incidents that occurred where Rukia was involved. He also overheard Domyouji Kaede's side of the story, and put side by side with Rukia's, he actually agrees with Tsukasa's assessment. Simple as it was.

"If being sorry was all it took to fix things, then we wouldn't need the police."

"That's very extremist of you," Rukia says after a while, humor coloring her tone. "If I spilled juice on you, we wouldn't need the police to settle _that_."

"I would've told you to buy me a new shirt. That's fixing it with no pathetic sorry in between."

"Still an extremist," she repeats. "But I know what you mean."

They lapse into silence, as usual.

It always happens, not necessarily a heavy air of discontent between the two but it can be uncomfortable when it lasts too long. It amuses Zabimaru sometimes how one moment they're butting heads and the steam will run out and there simply is nothing left to talk about. Tsukasa's silence is more of a dismissal which mirrors Rukia's more often than not. But being the more responsible of the two, it seems as though she actually tries to make the engagement work by getting along with Tsukasa.

It's a feat fit for the titans.

"That girl…"

"What about?"

"I told you, I overheard. Was that your girlfriend?"

"She's the most important person in my life."

Zabimaru actually turns around for this. Neither Tsukasa nor Rukia notice his movement, and he is grateful.

"Are you quoting your mother?"

"No."

"You will talk to me."

It's hard to tell Rukia's emotions from her voice alone. Unfortunately, Zabimaru only has that one to go with while she faces Tsukasa alone. He shouldn't really even be this aware of the conversation.

It's a good thing Byakuya gave no orders to actually spy on her personal affairs, but only asks for her health once in a while. Lest he is forced to report the many exchanges he's been privy to while he's been assigned to her. It is both a curse and a blessing to have this invisible wall between duty and friendship.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

Tsuksa always thought that when a person comes out of amnesia, it'll come as a dramatic change. How dramatic, he can't really define. Just that, it's drastic. The person might be hit hard on the head that forces all the nerves in the brain in a shock of recollection, perhaps. Or another traumatic event similar to what brought the memory loss in the first place will trigger an awakening. Like jolting out of a good long sleep after someone cruelly splashes cold water on his face.

It's her idea and he was tired enough to go along with it when it was proposed. She has this webbed diagram where names of people and places and events are all linked by a line, all according to how people have narrated their involvement in their separate lives. Together, they've actually gathered a lot of memories of other people which she tried to organize on paper. Most don't make sense. All his memories are from his friends who never once mentioned Rukia. And he's hardly ever around when they visit nowadays. He can carry quite a grudge.

On her side of the pool of memories, it's him who is never mentioned.

As a matter of fact, all the ones she's gathered came from a different school instead of the one where they supposedly met according to the gossip magazine. He's mentioned, more than once, that maybe if he threw her a rock, it'll work. Of course, she's as game with it as he is if he'll let her throw a bigger rock on his head. Least to say, it never happened.

It's strange to look into magazines for traces of their past. He's against it from the start while she considers each mention of their names an important clue. It filled the many hospital days of post-therapy sessions and he must admit, that being busy made him feel a little less helpless and angry. And he realizes she must've been using this to feel useful herself.

Somehow, it worked.

There was no epiphany when he remembered. There were gaps in between that confused him, like how he knows he went to Hokkaido but not know why he was there at all. He juggled all these things in his head when Tsukushi walked in and started a broken apology which he felt wasn't necessary.

He wasn't ready to tell her that he knows her, though. That he remembers her, but he must continue this engagement. He can't find it in himself to say that they can't be together.

He also remembers that she always denied any affection towards him. Even now, she still can't say it. So he held his tongue. He feels vindictive enough to keep silent, and let others know what it feels like to be left out.

When Kaede arrived and relayed events without so much as a preamble, things just…fell into place where it used to not make sense.

"How are you going to remember everything I said?" Tsukasa pointedly looks down on Rukia's lap, where the usual drawing pad is currently absent.

"I don't need to write everything down," she replies, rolling her eyes. "I'll come back later if I do fail, however. So you remember everything now?"

"I remember you're a real bitch."

Rukia squares her jaw and grits her teeth. "And I remember…" but she stops, her eyes going wide.

"What?"

Suddenly, her eyes narrow to slits and she yanks the basketball off his hands to throw it at his face. Which, thankfully, he catches an inch away from his nose. "What the fuck was that?!"

"I actually remembered the red tag." She crosses her arms then shakes her head. "I can't believe you'd do that to new students. Anyway, I had a purpose why I went here but this," she waves a hand to indicate whatever it is that's going in the past half hour, "sidetracked me. Dr. Kurosaki said we can be released this week but should never miss physical therapy when it starts."

"So Dr. Ishida isn't exaggerating when he said I can walk at the end of the week." He leans back against his pillow with a frown. Physical therapy session will start afterwards, which isn't going to be fun, either. But more than that, "Why did you agree to this engagement?"

"Even without memories, I can give an honest answer." She says nothing until he turns his head to face her. She has a habit of doing that, not wanting to be dismissed so easily. "It's expected of me."

He heard that answer before, but not in those words.

"I do think this whole engagement is too sudden. If we had been sworn to each other since birth, I wouldn't have so many doubts." It strikes a reality Tsukasa never considered. It's true that for some of the most influential and traditional families, the children have already been promised for future alliance. They might actually be among the lucky ones who didn't have to grow up with a collar. "How about you? Why did you agree to this?"

It's a good question. He wants to protect Tsukushi is the first thing that comes to mind. What leaves his lips is different, "I could blame you, you know."

In light of what Kaede mentioned during her abrupt visit, what Rukia said that night holds solid ground. What he does affect other people, whether he likes it to or not. People have already meddled in his place and if he doesn't dig in deep himself, he will always be a pawn.

"I don't dictate how you think." She cocks an eyebrow, arrogant and amused.

And thank the gods for that. He sighs and stares at the ball in his hands, thinking. "Being with you buys time and a measure of control over the mess."

That admission took more of his pride than he cares to admit.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

* * *

"Shirayuki!"

The smile breaks out of his face involuntarily upon seeing her. The past few weeks apart have been longer than the years of seclusion she placed upon herself after Kaien's death. The news of the attack on her while he was too far away is an added injury to the one he already carries when he saw Kaien's doppelganger and then failed an assignment because of it.

"Hi." He is careful when he walks, to not give away any sign that he's still recuperating. He nods to Zabimaru and the other master is kind enough to leave them alone in the room, going as far as to close the door behind him. "How have you been?"

She frowns instead and points at his head. "What happened to your hair? It's… silver."

Ah, yes. The bleach still stings even now although the roots have already grown. "Assignment."

He crouches before her so that she isn't looking up at him anymore, and also to see her legs much closer. He lets his hand hover on the cast covered legs, reverently and apologetically, not really touching, "I heard about this weeks ago but I couldn't come here. How are you?"

There are things that she'll never say. Though he's always admired her self-restraint and control over revealing her own pain, there are times when he wishes she can learn to let go just a little. In the silence that follows his question, he lets her search his face while he does the same. He can find the answer eventually, when her eyes dim and when the frown slowly forms from her lips.

And when she ducks her head because she doesn't want to show her weakness.

"Don't you worry about your legs." Shirayuki's original plan is to let her know when she's already started her physical therapy but now seems to be a good a time as any. It'll give her something to look forward to. "Once you are home, I will teach you something different. It'll take a while before you're back to form with your legwork, but I won't let you be helpless in the mean time. Up to it?"

Give her a mission, and she will go beyond expectations. Shirayuki nods in satisfaction at the fresh glint of steel in her eyes when she raises her head again.

"Meanwhile, let's get you to bed. I'll have a word with your doctors to see if we can go home as early as tomorrow." He stands up, stretching his legs first before bending over to lift her out of her chair.

The presence of that frown on her face again prompts Shirayuki to consider that maybe he should've let her try and get to the bed on her own, even though it might be a struggle. "Rukia?"

"How did Kon get here?"

Shirayuki trails her arm with his eyes, and sees a stuffed lion on her bed. He knows her favorite show is Chappy, and her room is rabbit themed because of it. "Kon?"

"Yeah…Kon," she leans forward and if he doesn't want to drop her, he has to move faster towards the bed. She grabs it by the arm before settling down and staring at its beady eyes as if waiting for it to talk back and agree. "This is Kon."

Seeing that she's quite busy, Shirayuki opts to open the door for Zabimaru. He needs to discuss about taking over from here on out.

Zabimaru just entered when Shirayuki hears a long sigh from the back, causing the two men to look at her. Rukia is still staring at the toy, as if having a conversation with it.

"He… I guess… he found someone to take care of him now eh, Kon?"

Both he and Zabimaru shift and make a move closer to the bed after exchanging confused frowns. She's turned her back from them already, cradling the piece of fluff to herself and closing her eyes. He knows dismissal when he sees one so with a shake of his head, he pulls Zabimaru aside for that talk he had in mind.

* * *

=====[][][][][]=====

_To be continued..._


End file.
